


EL FÉNIX DEL REY

by Orseth



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Drarry - Fandom, Harco - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 145,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orseth/pseuds/Orseth
Summary: Totalmente HARCO y totalmente AU
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Capitulo 1

.

Portada: LY Rush

*********************

La ciudad abrió sus enormes puertas al ver a lo lejos al príncipe Harry y su tropa acercándose a todo galope; la gente se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar y cuando llegó al palacio, uno de los guardias tomó las bridas de su caballo cuando él saltó sin que este se hubiese detenido por completo, después corrió dentro lo más rápido que pudo.

Iba vestido con pantalones bombachos, botas altas de cuero y túnica negra, haciéndolo ver como un cuervo con las alas extendidas al correr veloz, llevaba un turbante en la cabeza y su rostro cubierto con un velo que solo dejaban ver sus ojos verdes, velo que iba quitándose sin detener su marcha.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó a su madre cuando llegó a una de las tantas habitaciones- ¿Cómo están?

-Tranquilo hijo –respondió la reina Lily, tocándole un hombro- ya todo está controlado.

-¿De verdad, puedo pasar a verla?

-Aún no –respondió el rey James mientras observaba todo recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados- Dumbledore aún no sale.

-¿Entonces como saben que Bellatrix está bien? ¡Mi esposa está a punto de perder a nuestro hijo y nadie sabe decirme nada!

-Calma majestad –dijo un anciano saliendo de la habitación- La princesa Bellatrix ya está descansando.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Lo más conveniente es que por ahora no, ya está dormida.

-¿Y el bebé, como esta?

-El bebé está bien.

-El bebé... -repitió el rey James con cierto dejo de sarcasmo- eso sí es niño.

-¿Y por qué no habría de serlo?

-¿Por qué ya tienes tres niñas? –respondió el rey descruzando los brazos- Tú esposa ya tiene una niña y tus dos concubinas tuvieron niñas también, tal parece que no sabemos elegir a la mujer correcta.

El príncipe disimuló un gesto de exasperación, gesto que no paso desapercibido al viejo médico de la familia real.

-Esperemos –exclamó con gesto tranquilizador- un par de meses más y le daremos la bienvenida al heredero del reino de Hogwarts.

-¿De verdad está bien Dumbledore?

-Claro.

-¿Y no puedes decirme que sexo es el bebé?

-Majestad, soy médico, no mago, pero seamos optimistas.

-Optimistas... -repitió sarcástico- claro.

_______________________________________________________

-Ya no deberías presionar más a Harry –dijo Lily cuando estuvieron a solas- él no tiene la culpa de que sus mujeres no puedan darle un varón.

-Lo sé –respondió exhalando un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en un diván- es solo que la situación me preocupa, tiene veintitrés años ya y de casado lleva seis y solo ha tenido hijas... y quiero asegurar la alianza con el reino vecino de Azkaban, el rey Riddle también desea que ya nazca un niño.

-¿Y qué culpa tenemos nosotros de que su hija Bellatrix no pueda concebir a un varón?

-Tal vez la solución sea tomar otra concubina –dijo James frotándose las sienes.

-Esperemos a que nazca el bebé.

-Sí, tienes razón.

_________________________________________________________

En su habitación, Harry se despojaba de sus ropajes cubiertos de la arena del desierto quedándose solo con los pantalones y las botas puestas; se dirigió a su balcón y se asomó recargando sus manos en el balcón de piedra, pero lo que menos hacía era disfrutar de la actividad de la ciudad, lo que le preocupaba era que el bebé que estaba esperando su esposa fuera otra niña; necesitaba un hijo varón y tenía el amargo presentimiento de que quien venía en camino, no lo era.

________________________________________________________

-¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien capitán, tenía razón, la frontera que colinda con Azkaban es propensa a ataques de gente rebelde, había un grupo en un campamento, intentaron escapar en cuanto nos vieron llegar.

-¿Los arrestaron?

-No, comenzaron a pelear, todos terminaron muertos.

-Bien, vayan a descansar.

-Gracias capitán Malfoy.

Una de las tropas de los caballeros del desierto, como era conocido el ejército del reino de Hogwarts, hombres vestidos con amplios ropajes negros, turbantes y velos para protegerse de las arenas del desierto, con cinturones de cuero de los cuales colgaba una vaina con el escudo de león del reino, apreciaban mucho al capitán Malfoy, pues a tan solo la edad de veintitrés años ya era capitán y comandaba una tropa; le respetaban porque era aguerrido y el primero en lanzarse al combate si este se presentaba, los inspiraba a luchar con la misma llama ardiente de proteger al reino de Hogwarts.

El capitán Malfoy, escudriño las tranquilas arenas del desierto mientras sus hombres dejaban sus caballos e iban a descansar un rato y decidió dar una vuelta para asegurar la zona.

-¿No nos acompaña capitán? –dijo un guerrero viéndolo montar su caballo.

-No, quiero dar un paseo antes.

-Basta ya Draco, no te van a ascender a general.

El capitán Malfoy volteó a ver al hombre que le había hablado con tanta familiaridad y solo sonrió; los ojos marrones y bastante vanidosos, le guiñaron mientras decía:

-O será que iras a ver a alguna chica por ahí.

-Cállate Blaise, mejor ve a tirar mierda a otro lado si no quieres que te mande a hacer ronda.

-No, mejor termina rápido y ven para que nos tomemos un trago, nos lo merecemos.

-De acuerdo.

____________________________________________________

El rey Tom Riddle tenía una hija, la cual dio en matrimonio al príncipe del reino vecino como estrategia de paz; el reino de Hogwarts era enorme, tan grande que su país fácilmente podría caber tres veces en él y estaba dividido en cuatro distritos llamados Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, que era la capital y en donde estaba el palacio, por eso fortalecer esa alianza con el nacimiento de un hijo varón era sumamente importante para él, lo que nadie contaba era que ese ansiado niño se estaba tardando en llegar.

-Quiero que le envíes una carta a Bella –dijo a su sirviente.

-¿La escribirá usted o desea que yo sea su escribano?

-Escribe... -respondió haciendo un gesto despectivo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Cuando terminó de dictar, el sirviente la envió de inmediato con un mensajero.

________________________________________________________

La distancia entre esos dos reinos era de dos meses a paso de camello, pero el mensajero hizo uno cambiando monturas en cada ciudad y deteniéndose solo lo necesario para abastecerse, la carta llegó hasta el reino de Hogwarts en donde Bellatrix la recibió y leyó en compañía de una sierva que se ocupaba de ella y de las demás concubinas.

-No es posible... -dijo en cuando terminó de leerla.

Minerva, la vieja esclava, hizo una señal para que el par de doncellas que doblaban la ropa y la acomodaban en el enorme armario de ébano, salieran de ahí.

-¿Qué sucede, mi señora?

-Mi padre... ¿puedes creerlo Minerva? ¡Hace más de un mes casi moría y él insiste en que debo darle un hijo varón a mi esposo!.. Como si yo no lo deseara –concluyó con desaliento.

Minerva McGonagall, la sierva que incluso fue nana del príncipe Harry y ahora se ocupaba de sus mujeres, miró comprensiva a la mujer morena que descansaba en la cama con un vientre bastante hinchado.

-Tranquila mi señora, ya falta poco; el bebé nacerá y todos quedarán tranquilos.

-¿Y si no es varón, Minerva?... ¿si de nuevo es una niña?

Minerva vio el rostro angustiado de Bellatrix y tomándole una mano dijo:

-No lo será, será un hermoso niño, ya no se preocupe.

_________________________________________________________

-Hay informes de grupos de bandidos que están asolando las aldeas –dijo Draco al general Black- me llevaré dos tropas e investigaremos.

-Adelante, tienes mi apoyo.

El capitán Malfoy tomó dos tropas de veinte hombres cada una y como una parvada de cuervos se adentraron en el desierto siguiendo a su líder; acamparon por un par de días y luego de esconderse en una aldea y hacer pasar los caballos como propiedad de los aldeanos, los bandidos llegaron a atracar, pero nunca esperaron que docenas de caballeros del desierto salieran de las tiendas y defendieran a las personas; mataron casi a todos y a los pocos que se rindieron los llevaron arrestados; lo mismo hicieron con otras aldeas hasta restaurar de nuevo el orden en esa parte del desierto del reino de Hogwarts.

-Felicidades –dijo el general Black cuando regresaron después de pasar casi un mes en las arenas del desierto- controlaste todo y no han vuelto a atacar las aldeas.

-Todo lo hicieron mis hombres general –respondió Draco bajando del caballo mientras sus hombres se adentraban en la pequeña provincia de Ravenclaw.

-Merecen un buen descanso.

-Sí, debo aceptar que estamos agotados, pero satisfechos de cumplir con nuestro deber.

-Anda, ve a descansar.

-Gracias General.

Se encaminó al cuartel de la pequeña provincia encontrando a sus soldados emocionados, preparándose para festejar.

-¿Te enteraste? –dijo Blaise quitándose el turbante y el velo dejando ver su piel morena.

-¿De qué? –respondió Draco sentándose en un banco quitándose también el velo.

-Durban se va a casar y toda la tropa está invitada.

-¿En serio, cuando y donde será?

-Esta semana y será aquí, encontró a una bella chica que tomará como concubina.

Draco sonrió forzadamente, ocultado que el tema de las concubinas le molestaba.

-Su esposa está en la ciudad principal de Gryffindor –dijo Draco- lo único que quiere es que le calienten el lecho.

-La chica es linda, ya la vi –respondió Blaise quitándose el cinturón con la espada.

-¿Y cuántos años tiene? –preguntó quitándose la túnica negra.

-No lo sé, creo que trece.

-¿¡Trece?! -exclamó mirándolo sorprendido. ¡Es una niña!

Blaise lo miró extrañado preguntando:

-¿Y?... Dios el señor y su profeta Merlín bendicen las uniones; cuando una mujer sangra, Dios nos hace saber que esta lista para el matrimonio.

Draco iba a responder, pero debido a su prudencia decidió no hacerlo.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-A veces dices cada cosa... -exclamó Blaise riendo mientras terminaba de desnudarse y tomaba una toalla que un sirviente había colocado a su lado- apúrate que el baño se está llenando.

-Sí, ya voy.

Con una toalla en la cintura, Draco alcanzó a Blaise en el enorme baño comunitario en donde los demás hombres se relajaban y se bañaban.

-Capitán... -dijo un hombre acercándose a ellos.

-¿Qué sucede Durban? –preguntó Draco sentándose en un banco de madera listo para enjabonarse.

-Capitán, voy a tomar a una concubina dentro de unos días y sería un gran honor para mí que asistiera, es solo una concubina, lo sé... -añadió riendo- pero la vi y pague la dote correspondiente a sus padres antes de que alguien me la ganara, me gustaría que me acompañara.

-Claro, lo haré.

-Gracias capitán –dijo el soldado satisfecho mientras se retiraba.

-Ya llegamos ¿listos para salir a relajarnos? –dijo Crabbe.

-Merecemos unos buenos tragos y unas hermosas chicas –añadió Goyle quitándose la toalla de la cintura y sentándose junto a ellos- pero esta vez no nos haremos tatuajes ¿eh Draco?

-Eres un maldito llorón de mierda –exclamó Draco riendo mientras se echaba agua con una bandeja.

Los cuatro soldados tenían una gran amistad y tenían en común haber nacido en el distrito de Slytherin y haber estado los cuatro juntos en la academia, encontrándose después en distintas tropas hasta reunirse de nuevo bajo el mando de Draco Malfoy.

-Este tatuaje es único –dijo Blaise señalando la serpiente que salía de la boca de un cráneo, tatuado en su antebrazo.

-Exacto –añadió Draco- solo nosotros cuatro lo tenemos, somos unas orgullosas serpientes nacidas en Slytherin, cuando olvides lo que es la amistad, solo mira tú antebrazo.

Draco terminó de bañarse y salió de ahí antes que la mayoría de los soldados, pues no acostumbraba a permanecer mucho tiempo con ellos; y siendo el capitán tenía una habitación para él solo, por lo que pudo quitarse por completo la toalla y frotarse la cara con ella manchando la blanca tela de maquillaje.

Sin dejar de frotarse el rostro, se puso delante del espejo que tenía colgado en la pared y después de varios días pudo ver su rostro completamente limpio; torció la boca y sacó de una bolsa un pequeño tuvo y comenzó a untarlo en su cara.

Ya cayendo la noche salió para unirse a los demás en la celebración que tenían pendiente, bebió con ellos, bromeó con ellos y fue él quien los llevo uno a uno de regreso al cuartel, pues nunca se embriagaba de tal modo que tuvieran que llevarlo a rastras, siempre era moderado y nunca perdía el control.

___________________________________________________________

-Ya tardaron mucho –dijo Harry caminando de un lado a otro afuera de la habitación de su esposa.

-Dumbledore es un buen médico y ha atendido los partos de Bellatrix y las concubinas, todo saldrá bien –respondió Lily intentando calmar a su hijo aunque por dentro ella estaba igual de angustiada.

Cuando el viejo médico salió, su rostro no dejaba ver nada bueno.

-¿Qué paso, como esta mi hijo y Bellatrix? –preguntó Harry tomándolo por los hombros con impaciencia.

Dumbledore suspiro viendo a los reyes alternativamente y luego a Harry.

-Majestad, su esposa esta estable... aunque está muy débil, fue un parto sumamente difícil y perdió mucha sangre.

-Qué bien –respondio aliviado soltándolo- ¿y mi hijo?

-Yo... lamento decirles que la pequeña murió.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Harry, sin decir nada entró a la habitación.

-¿Lo ves? –Dijo James a su esposa- otra niña, esa mujer es una inútil.

-James por favor... -respondio Lily- nuestro hijo está pasando por un momento muy duro, por favor no lo aflijas mas con comentarios así.

Torciendo la boca, el rey James se retiró.

Dentro de la habitación Bellatrix dormía mientras la vieja enfermera Pomfrey terminaba de arroparla y Harry tomaba de brazos de una sierva, un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta blanca.

-Lo lamento mi señor, me retiro –dijo ella haciendo una inclinación para después salir de ahí seguido de la otra mujer cerrando tras ellas.

Harry apretó el bultito contra su pecho mientras lagrimas amargas corrían por sus mejillas... no había sido un varón, pero igual le dolía que hubiese muerto, era su hija quien estaba en esa manta y su corazón estaba roto al haberla perdido.

Pasó una semana en donde el ambiente en el palacio era muy pesado, tanto así que Harry decidió salir a ocuparse de asuntos del reino para ya no ver la cara larga de su padre.

-¿No va a comer, mi señora? –pregunto Minerva viendo la mesa intacta.

-No tengo hambre –respondio Bella acostada, mirando hacia su balcón.

-Pero debe recuperarse, está muy débil aún.

Bellatrix no respondio al momento, su mirada estaba fija en las cortinas de encaje que se mecían con el viento.

-Mi esposo solo ha venido a verme una vez desde mi alumbramiento... solo una vez.

-Está muy ocupado, estoy segura que los asuntos del reino se lo han impedido –respondio Minerva tomando un platito con dátiles secos y llevándoselo a la cama.

-Y mi bebé murió... -continuó sin siquiera verla- al menos no era un varón.

-No diga eso mi señora, su pequeña...

-¡Yo quiero un hijo! –Exclamó viéndola con ojos llenos de lagrimas- ¡no me importa una niña muerta! ¿¡Entiendes?!... yo necesito un varón... quiero un hijo varón... -añadió dándose vuelta en la cama y hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Minerva le tocó un hombro siendo rechazada al instante.

-¡Déjame sola, déjame sola!

-Sí, mi señora.

Cuando Minerva salió de la habitación, se dirigió a un jardín enorme, en donde dos chicas de veintidós y veintiún años platicaban en una banca de piedra bajo la sombra de una palmera viendo a dos niñas jugar a unos metros de distancia, vigilando que no se acercaran demasiado a la enorme piscina que había ahí.

-Niñas ¿no necesitan nada? –preguntó dirigiéndose a las concubinas.

Ellas sonrieron al ver a la buena mujer referirse así a ellas, era muy cariñosa y le tenían verdadero aprecio; y es que Minerva aún siendo de una clase baja y deberles más respeto, las veía como sus hijas.

-No Minerva, gracias –respondio Luna, la primera concubina.

-¿Y cómo está Bellatrix? –preguntó Pansy, la segunda concubina.

-Muy mal –respondio Minerva sentándose junto a ellas- está deprimida, pero creo que le duele más que no haya sido un varón que el que haya muerto la pequeña.

-No puedo culparla –dijo Pansy viendo a su hija de tres años metiendo figuras a un cubo- tardo en volver a embarazarse cuatro años y cuando por fin lo hace, es niña y encima muere.

-¿Creen que el señor tome otra concubina? –Preguntó Luna viéndolas alternativamente- nos tomó a nosotras porque Bella no podía embarazarse de nuevo y nosotras no hemos cumplido tampoco con nuestra obligación, también hemos tenido niñas.

-No lo sé –respondió Minerva- pero no me extrañaría que eso pasara.

-Eso sería terrible para Bellatrix.

-Se lo merece por perra.

-¡Pansy! –Exclamó Minerva escandalizada- ¡No hables así de ella, alguien puede oírte!

-Pero es la verdad, fue una bruja con nosotras cuando nos tomaron como concubinas como si nosotras hubiésemos tenido la culpa.

-Eso es cierto –dijo Luna- es verdad que ella es la primera esposa, pero no le costaría nada ser gentil con nosotras, nunca viene a visitarnos más que para lanzarnos habladas.

-Bueno, bueno niñas, dejemos este asunto, es hora de la siesta de las niñas.

________________________________________________________

-¿Y cómo va todo en la región norte? –preguntó Harry a su mejor amigo y capitán de tropa, Ron; de quien fue compañero en la academia del ejercito a la cual también asistió aún siendo el príncipe.

-Va muy bien ¿recuerdas los problemas con los bandidos que estaban asolando a las aldeas?

-Sí ¿Qué paso con eso? Pensaba ir yo mismo a ver ese asunto, pero con este asunto de Bellatrix...

-Lo sé amigo, pero tranquilo, todo fue debidamente controlado.

-Me alegra.

-Un capitán de los caballeros del desierto se ocupo de eso.

-Qué bien –respondió exhalando un suspiro.

-Oye, lamento lo de tu hija.

-Sí, ya me lo habías dicho, no te preocupes –respondió dejando el mapa que tenía en las manos y comenzando a caminar.

-De nuevo una niña... ¿tomarás otra concubina o embarazarás a las que tienes? Ya pasó tiempo.

-Sí, también lo sé.

-Sí no te gustan las que tienes, toma otra, mi papá tomó cinco más aparte de mi madre, su primera esposa.

-Sí y tienes un montón de hermanos –dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Sí, Merlín el profeta nos bendijo con una gran familia... opino que deberías tomar otra, las que tienes solo te han dado niñas.

-Mi padre me estresa cada vez más, cada día me siento más angustiado.

-Cálmate hombre, todo saldrá bien.

-¡No, el padre de Bella también esta fregando, ya quieren un heredero! –Respondió exasperado- no sé que hice que Dios no quiere bendecirme con un hijo varón.

Ron se quedó callado, la desesperación de su amigo desde la infancia era tan evidente que no supo que decirle.

_______________________________________________________

-No puede decirme eso –dijo Bellatrix al viejo doctor Dumbledore- tarde años en volver a embarazarme ¡No puede decirme que hacerlo otra vez sería muy peligroso para mí!

-Pero así es majestad –respondió Dumbledore viéndola caminar de un lado a otro con una mano en la cintura y la otra en la frente- este embarazo fue muy difícil para usted, casi pierde la vida; otro embarazo sería muy riesgoso.

-Pues no me importa, tengo que embarazarme otra vez.

-En todo caso majestad, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, la inflamación del tejido de su útero impide la implantación del ovulo fecundado, este ultimo embarazo fue prácticamente un milagro.

Bella comenzó a sentir como si un puño le oprimiera el corazón y comenzó a llorar haciendo que el médico se sintiera mal por ella.

-Podemos seguir con el tratamiento con el que estábamos, quien sabe, tal vez funcione aunque no es nada seguro.

-Hagámoslo –respondió tomando un pañuelo para limpiar su nariz.

_____________________________________________________

.


	2. Capitulo 2

.

____________________________________________

Cinco meses después la tropa del capitán Malfoy terminaba un combate en la frontera de Hogwarts.

-Dame un reporte –dijo a Blaise cuando todo termino.

Mientras Blaise de daba el recuento de los daños, Draco caminó entre los cadáveres de sus soldados del desierto y los rebeldes del reino de Azkaban.

-Mucha gente no acepta el tratado de paz –exclamó viendo aproximadamente treinta cuerpos a su alrededor.

-Sí, pero antes de la boda del príncipe era peor ¿recuerdas?... incluso los mortífagos no están muy contentos, parece que les gusta la sangre, no había día en que no hubiera batallas; anda ven, deben atenderte esa herida en el costado.

Así como a los soldados del reino de Hogwarts se les conocía como caballeros del desierto, a los soldados de Azkaban se les conocía como mortífagos.

-Sí, pero antes quiero ejecutar a los enemigos capturados, son las órdenes del rey.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Draco empujando a Blaise a un lado cuando un rebelde se había enderezado rápidamente haciéndose el muerto.

Draco recibió una estocada en la pierna mientras Blaise hundía su espada en la garganta del hombre.

-¡Draco!

-Estoy bien... -masculló en el suelo mientras se sujetaba el muslo derecho- estoy bien.

-¡Vamos, deben atenderte! –dijo levantándolo y pasándose su brazo por los hombros.

Draco fue atendido sin que aceptara anestesia para curarle el costado y la pierna.

-Bueno capitán, al menos déjeme ponerle anestesia local –dijo el doctor en la carpa médica.

-Sí, eso sí, pero no quiero que me duerma.

-Nunca acepta que lo duerman –exclamó Blaise sentando enfrente.

-Siempre hay que estar vigilantes –respondió Draco quitándose el velo.

-Claro.

-Te estás riendo.

-Claro que no.

-A pesar del velo puedo verte Blaise.

-¿Por qué tanta fijación a quedar anestesiado, acaso temes no despertar?

-No, lo que temo es perder el control.

-¿Control de qué? –preguntó Blaise quitándose el velo.

-No importa, mejor dame agua, muero de sed.

Blaise le pasó un pequeño odre con agua mientras el doctor seguía cosiendo.

-Por cierto Draco... gracias.

-¿De qué? –preguntó empinándose el odre.

-¿Cómo que de qué?... lo que hiciste, me salvaste de ese hombre, gracias.

-Capitán ¿Qué hacemos con los capturados? –preguntó Goyle asomándose a la tienda.

-Ejecútenlos y dejen los cuerpos a los carroñeros, a los nuestros pónganlos en carretas para llevarlos de regreso.

-Sí capitán.

-Goyle...

-¿Sí? –pregunto abriendo de nuevo la tienda.

-En cuanto terminen de atender a los heridos y de subir a los compañeros a las carretas, desmonten todo, regresamos a la ciudadela.

-A la orden señor.

Cuando todo se hubo llevado a cabo, los caballeros del desierto que quedaron, regresaron a la pequeña ciudad con sus compañeros caídos a cuestas.

Una docena de hombres vestidos de negro, con turbantes y velos que solo dejaban ver sus ojos, rindieron tributo a sus amigos y compañeros, hubo una semana de duelo y rezaron cinco veces al día.

__________________________________________________________

-Buenas noches Luna –dijo Harry entrando a los aposentos de su primera concubina.

-Buenas noches mi señor –respondió ella levantándose al verlo entrar- espero que esta noche pueda cumplir sus deseos.

Cuándo Minerva le avisó esa tarde que su esposo la visitaría, Luna se esmeró en su arreglo personal y solicitó ropa nueva, ropa que le fue llevada de inmediato.

Harry estaba mentalmente agotado y ni siquiera reparó el esmerado arreglo de su concubina, quien a pesar de serlo desde hacía cinco años, aún se ponía nerviosa por no saber si cumplía con las expectativas de su esposo.

El príncipe tomó una copa, por lo que Luna se apresuró a tomar la botella de vino que había estado enfriándose desde hacía una hora y le sirvió vino.

-¿Algo mas mi señor, desea algo de fruta?

-No.

Harry apuró la copa de vino y dejó que Luna le sirviera más, deseaba relajarse un poco y esa concubina en especial lograba tranquilizarlo más que su esposa o la segunda concubina. Se recostó en la cama con la copa en la mano mientras ella le quitaba las polvorientas botas.

-¿Un día difícil?

-No tienes idea... -dijo él cerrando los ojos sintiendo con agrado el masaje en los pies.

-Siento mucho lo de su esposa, no había podido expresarle mi pesar porque no lo había visto.

Harry sintió eso como un reproche y aunque sabía que no había sido intencional, supo que había descuidado mucho a sus concubinas.

-Dame mas vino.

Luna se levantó y le sirvió mas vino; después de que lo bebió, Harry se levantó y comenzó a desvestirse, por lo que Luna se retiró a la habitación contigua a vestirse más adecuadamente, lo que en si fue desnudarse por completo y ponerse una hermosa bata de seda adornada con encajes y diminutas perlas en el cuello y mangas, luego regreso a la habitación se sentó en la cama a la espera de lo que fuese a hacer su esposo.

Luna era hermosa, con gesto inocente y un tanto atolondrado, pero tenía un cuerpo hermoso que realmente excitaba a Harry.

Totalmente desnudo, mostrando un pene semi erguido al saber a su concubina desnuda bajo esa delgada bata, Harry se acercó a ella y la puso de pie para besarla, luego sus manos desataron la cinta y dejó caer la bata al suelo para después recostarla en la cama.

Ella puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry mientras sentía las manos de su esposo estrujarle los senos y besarle el cuello, y dócilmente abrió las piernas para dejarse penetrar en cuanto él lo quisiera.

Harry lamía y chupaba sus senos, ardiendo en deseo al sentir el vello púbico de su concubina en su muslo, por lo que sin dejar pasar realmente mucho tiempo, apunto su pene y la penetró de golpe.

-¡Oh!... –gimió Luna sin quitar las manos de los hombros del príncipe.

Harry la embistió un rato para después correrse dentro, luego se recostó a un lado y se durmió.

-Buenas noches mi señor.

Un ronquido fue la única respuesta que recibió, así que un sintiéndose un poco adolorida de sus partes intimas, cubrió a su marido y también se durmió.

Al día siguiente, Harry la despertó cuando le abría las piernas y le besaba el cuello.

-Buenos días, esposo mío.

-Buenos días Luna... eres hermosa cuando duermes ¿lo sabías?

Ella rio emitiendo un gorjeo emocionado, mientras sentía el pene endurecido de su marido rozar por sus muslos.

-Gracias mi señor... -respondió sonriente para después hacer un gesto al ser penetrada.

La cama se movía debido al entusiasmo de Harry, y luego de cinco minutos se corrió dentro de ella; luego se levantó, se bañó y se fue de ahí.

_______________________________________________________

-¿Cómo te fue anoche? –preguntó Pansy a Luna en la habitación de ésta última, mientras Minerva les preparaba una taza de té.

-Muy bien, no me he levantado para nada para asegurarme de quedar preñada de nuevo.

-¿Ni siquiera al baño?

-Qué tonta eres –respondió riendo- claro que al baño sí, pero enseguida regreso a la cama.

-Haces muy bien –dijo Minerva acercándole una taza de té- la semilla del hombre debe reposar en el útero de la mujer.

-Pero ya pasa del medio día, no seas floja –intervino Pansy- ¿a qué hora te tomó en la mañana?

-Apenas amanecía.

-Entonces ya puedes levantarte.

-Sí, tienes razón... Minerva ¿podrías prepararme el baño?

-Con gusto.

-Esta noche irá a tu lecho ¿verdad Pansy?

-Sí, ya recibí el aviso y Minerva me preparará un baño con sales aromáticas.

-¿Y por qué no me lo preparaste a mi? –preguntó con un mohín de reproche.

-Porque no me lo pediste –respondió Minerva dándole la taza de té a Pansy- Pansy me lo pidió, por eso lo haré... bueno niñas... -añadió antes de irse a ver a la primera esposa- sean buenas concubinas, recuerden que el libro sagrado del profeta Merlín dice que los hombres son los protectores y proveedores de las mujeres, por lo tanto las mujeres correctas son devotamente obedientes y sumisas ante su marido.

-Lo sabemos Minerva, lo sabemos... -respondió Pansy rodando los ojos.

Sonriendo ante las chicas, Minerva salió de los aposentos de Luna.

Esa noche, Pansy reviso por décima vez su ropa, una hermosa túnica color coral, un velo cubriendo su cabeza con diminutas perlas colgando por su frente; se aliso el vestido satisfecha de su apariencia y se sentó en la cama esperando que su esposo apareciera, hecho que ocurrió diez minutos después.

-Buenas noches querida –saludó Harry sonriendo al verla.

-Buenas noches mi señor ¿Cómo le fue en su día?

-Mucho trabajo como siempre... cualquiera diría que por ser el príncipe podría vagar más pero es todo lo contrario –dijo quitándose el turbante y dejándolo en el sofá- voy a darme un baño para refrescarme.

-Cómo lo desee.

Harry se bañó y salió con una toalla en su cintura y otra alrededor de su cuello mientras secaba su alborotada melena negra; Pansy lo admiró discretamente sonrojándose ante la belleza masculina de su esposo, le encantaba ese cabello tan negro y tan rebelde que casi nunca estaba a la vista de nadie por el turbante... y sus ojos, a nadie se lo había confesado, ni siquiera a Luna, pero los ojos verdes de su esposo la embelesaban de tal modo que podía quedárseles mirando largo rato, nunca había tenido tal atrevimiento pero le gustaba que la mirara cuando le hacía el amor.

Harry se sentó en la cama y Pansy se subió en ella y se le acercó por detrás.

-¿Gusta un masaje, mi señor?

-Sería fantástico.

Pansy puso sus manos en los fuertes hombros de Harry y comenzó a darle un masaje.

-Mmm eso se siente bien –dijo el cerrando los ojos.

Después de un rato así, él se recostó mientras ella se desnudaba.

-Ven aquí –dijo él abrazándola.

Con ella fue un poco más vigoroso al penetrarla, Pansy solía ser un poco traviesa, hacía ruiditos cuando la penetraba y a veces le daba pequeños besos, cosa que le enternecía; pero cuando terminó se levantó casi de inmediato.

-¿No dormirá aquí? –preguntó sentada en la cama, cubriéndose los pechos con la sabana.

-No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo... -respondió mientras se vestía- pero tú descansa, buenas noches, que duermas bien.

-Buenas noches.

Una semana después, pasó a visitar a Bellatrix.

-¡Oh, esposo mío, qué alegría verte! –dijo cuando él entró.

-Bella, no has salido ni al jardín a tomar el sol, no deberías estar encerrada todo el tiempo –dijo él acercándose a darle un beso- me han dicho que ni siquiera te has reunido con las concubinas a tomar té ni a sus reuniones de costura.

-Es que no tengo ánimo para eso, pero si tú quieres puedo hacerlo.

-Me preocupa verte tan deprimida –dijo sentándose en la cama y acomodándole un rizo de su cabello tras la oreja.

Ella le tomó la mano y se la colocó en la mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos diciendo:

-No has visitado mi lecho, querido...

-No se puede Bella, estás delicada.

-Yo estoy bien, ese medico exagera mi condición.

-Tranquila querida, no te angusties –respondio quitando su mano y tomándola de la suya para levantarla de la cama.

La llevó hasta la ventana y abrió las cortinas de encaje.

-Mira, hace un lindo día, sal al jardín con las concubinas, haré que les lleven frutas.

-Sí eso te hace feliz, lo haré.

-Sí, eso me haría muy feliz –respondió dándole un beso en los labios y soltándola.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, tengo que hacer, Qué Dios te bendiga.

-Bendiciones para ti también, querido esposo.

Cuando él se fue, ella se sentó en un sofá sintiendo mucha tristeza e impotencia de su propio cuerpo, incapaz de concebir de nuevo.

______________________________________________________________

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Bellatrix molesta al ver entrar a Minerva con otras dos siervas a limpiar su habitación.

-Estaba con las concubinas mi señora ¿puedo servirle en algo?

-Supe... supe que mi esposo yació en el lecho de Luna y hoy lo hará en el de Pansy otra vez.

-Sí majestad.

Bella apretó los labios mientras se daba la vuelta para ocultar su humillación a las siervas.

-Sí el príncipe no ha venido majestad, es porque se preocupa de su salud.

-¿Y quién te preguntó, bruja estúpida?

-Perdón mi señora –respondió Minerva inclinándose.

-Lárgate, no quiero verte.

-Sí majestad y nuevamente perdone mi atrevimiento.

_________________________________________________________

Pasados dos meses, Harry se mostraba feliz al saber que Luna estaba embarazada.

-¿Lo ves amigo? Todo es cuestión de que te relajes, tu concubina te dará el varón que tanto deseas y tu padre de dejará en paz.

-No es solo mi padre.

-Lo sé, también sé que a tu suegro le gustaría que el varón heredero fuera de su hija.

-Sí, no le caerá muy bien que el niño no sea concebido por Bellatrix, pero eso a mí no me importa, el reino de Hogwarts necesita a ese niño y lo único que importa es que sea mi hijo.

-Pero si fuera de Bella asegurarías la paz entre los reinos.

-Eso es verdad, pero si tengo un hijo aunque no sea de ella, aseguro nuestro propio reino, es más fácil controlar a la gente de afuera que a la de adentro,

-Lo bueno es que solo tienes cinco hermanas.

-Sí, son mujeres, así que no importan.

-Tú madre fue la primera esposa, pero no solo eso, siempre fue la favorita y les ganó a todas al ser la única en concebir un niño.

-Sí, eso sí... -respondió sonriendo- mi madre es única y por eso... -añadió poniéndose serio- debo tener un hijo varón, soy el único hijo, mi padre espera mucho de mí.

Cuando llegó al palacio después de ocuparse de algunos asuntos relacionados con el pago de unos tributos, el rostro afligido de su madre le recibió en la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó tomándola suavemente de los brazos.

-¡Oh hijo!... –respondió llorosa- Luna...

-¿Qué paso con Luna?

-Tuvo un sangrado... perdió al bebé.

Harry cerró los ojos sintiendo esa noticia como un balde de agua helada.

-No puede ser...

-Amaneció sangrando, llamamos a Dumbledore pero dijo que no había nada que hacer, que fue un aborto espontáneo.

-¿Pero porqué, que paso? ¿Acaso ella hizo algo mal?

-No hijo, Luna siguió todas las indicaciones, el médico dijo que las causas pudieron ser muchas.

-Mierda... mierda... -masculló dándole la espalda mientras se pasaba la mano por la barbilla- ¿Qué he hecho para Dios me maldiga de esta manera?

Lily no supo que responder, sobre todo porque James llegó en ese momento.

-¡Tus malditas concubinas no sirven, solo sirven para parir problemas!

-Lo siento –respondió sin saber que mas decir.

James solo apretó los labios y se fue de ahí.

_________________________________________________________

Lejos de ahí, el capitán Malfoy entrenaba con sus soldados en otra pequeña ciudad a la que habían sido encomendados.

-Listo... terminamos... -exclamó empapado en sudor, con su turbante puesto como todos los hombres y caballeros del desierto, pero con el rostro descubierto pues estaban dentro de la pequeña ciudad.

-Eres un flacucho pero eres bueno con la espada –dijo Blaise guardando su espada en su vaina- de hecho te gano en una partida de brazos, pero con la espada en la mano nadie puede tocarte.

-Sí, soy muy bueno –respondió Draco muy pagado de sí mismo.

-Hoy no me toca patrullar ¿bebemos unos tragos?

-Tú solo piensas en beber, yo quiero descansar.

-Oh vamos, siempre eres un aguafiestas, no sé ni cómo es que somos amigos.

Sonriendo, Draco le dio un golpe en el hombro y se dirigió al cuartel con los demás, pues en esta ocasión no había podido tener ni una tienda ni una habitación para él solo; después de bañarse con los demás, salió del baño antes que todos.

-¡Hey Draco! –Gritó Blaise viéndolo pasar -¿Qué hay con tu cara?

Draco se quedó tieso al escuchar aquello y no supo si volverse o seguir su camino... decidió seguir caminando.

-¡Draco!

Finalmente se detuvo y sin darse la vuelta giró un poco el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué hay con tu cara?

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-No te la lavaste, aún tienes mugre en la nariz.

El alivio casi lo hizo suspirar haciéndole ver que había estado reteniendo la respiración.

-Nah no importa –respondió haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano y continuando su camino.

Pero cuando llegó al camastro que le había tocado, miró que no hubiese nadie cerca y entonces sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolsa y revisó su rostro viendo con gran alivio que el maquillaje contra agua que tenia puesto no le había fallado y que efectivamente había sido una mancha oscura en su nariz la que había llamado la atención de Blaise, así que sacó su pequeño tubo de maquillaje y comenzó a aplicárselo en toda la cara, se vistió rápidamente apresurándose en colocarse de nuevo su turbante y su velo.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Blaise rato después al verlo con el velo puesto- ¿vas a salir?

-Sí, voy a hacer una ronda antes de que caiga el sol.

-¿No que querías descansar? Te esfuerzas demasiado, te levantas antes que todos y te acuestas después de todos, no tienes nada que demostrar, eres un capitán excelente.

-No es por eso... solo quiero asegurarme, anda, adelántate y después te alcanzo, solo no te vayas a acabar el vino.

-Siempre dices eso y nunca me alcanzas, siempre termino llevándote una cerveza a la tienda.

-Ya te dije, no puedo.

-Ándate pues a tragar mierda cabrón, todavía de que te iba a invitar.

-Vete el diablo –respondió riendo.

Sin dejar de sonreír Draco se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las caballerizas; montó a su caballo y salió de la pequeña ciudad para dar un recorrido mientras el sol iba ocultándose, se alejó varios kilómetros hasta quedar satisfecho de que nada fuera de lo común sucedía, así que dio la vuelta para regresar, fue entonces que lo escuchó, así que se detuvo atento aguzando el oído y volvió a suceder... los gritos de una mujer.

Rápidamente dedujo que provenían detrás de un montículo de rocas que estaban a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, azuzó a su caballo y llegó para ver que se trataba de dos hombres atacando a una mujer, o más bien una niña por lo que pudo ver.

-¡Hey, deténganse!

Uno sujetaba los brazos de la chica mientras el otro la manoseaba, pero al oír la llegada del jinete, rápidamente se pusieron de pie.

-Un soldado del rey... -dijo uno de ellos.

-Oye... -dijo el otro dirigiéndose a Draco- vete de aquí, no estamos haciendo nada malo, es solo una mujer y ella nos provocó.

-Váyanse de aquí y déjenla en paz.

-Sí quieres puedes tenerla después de nosotros.

-¡Lárguense ya!

La chica miraba todo con cara de terror mientras intentaba cubrir su pecho desnudo.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí, muy contrariados de que alguien hubiese llegado a interrumpir.

-Escucha soldado... -exclamó uno de ellos- no hay nadie aquí aparte de nosotros, podemos matarte, enterrar tu cuerpo y coger a esta perra encima de tu tumba.

Draco ya no respondió, supo que iba a ser inútil seguir conversando con ellos, así que se bajo de su caballo y desenvainó su espada.

Los dos hombres sacaron sus espadas también y lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero el capitán Malfoy era famoso por ser un excelente espadachín, así que a pesar de que aquellos hombres eran más corpulentos que él, pudo con ambos al grado de matar a uno primero y luego al otro.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó con la respiración entrecortada viendo a la chica aún en el suelo y al acercarse pudo ver que no pasaba de los quince años- ven, regresemos a la ciudad.

Pero ella permanecía paralizada, viendo con evidente temor al caballero del desierto.

-Tranquila... -dijo comprendiendo el miedo de la chica al ver a otro hombre cerca de ella- no te haré daño, te llevaré a tu casa, ya estás a salvo.

Largos minutos pasaron antes de que ella comprendiera que el soldado hablaba con sinceridad, así que sonrió titubeante mientras extendía la mano para tomar la que el hombre de turbante le ofrecía, pero su gesto cambio radicalmente a uno de terror al ver atrás de caballero del desierto a uno de los hombres con un garrote en la cabeza.

Draco no alcanzó a girarse con suficiente rapidez, por lo que el golpe que recibió en la cabeza lo hizo literalmente ver luces de colores, pero acostumbrado a reaccionar al peligro, automáticamente su mano se hundió en el cuerpo del tipo para después caer inconsciente.

__________________________________________________________

-¿¡Donde esta, como esta?! –preguntó Blaise mientras llegaba apresurado al cuarto donde Draco había sido atendido.

-El está bien –respondió el médico poniéndole una mano en el pecho para impedirle el paso- fue una fuerte conmoción pero por lo pronto esta estable, solo hay que dejarlo descansar y estar atentos a cualquier síntoma extraño.

-¿Y entonces por qué esa cara larga?

El médico se quedó callado por unos instantes, viendo a los demás soldados que esperaban afuera, preocupados por lo que le había pasado a su capitán.

-Ven, hablemos dentro.

-¿Por qué?

El médico no dijo nada, solo abrió la puerta del cuarto y entro en el seguido de Blaise, que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de colocarse su turbante; ya adentro alcanzo a ver a Draco pero no pudo verlo bien, así que miró al médico esperando que le dijera aquello tan terrible que aparentemente le iba a decir.

-Yo... -comenzó el doctor sacando de su túnica un lienzo con sangre- después de atenderlo comencé a limpiar su cara de la sangre que tenía.

-¿Y?

-bueno... no solo encontré sangre, también había esto.

Blaise tomó el lienzo y vio que aparte de la sangre había manchas color piel en ella.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Maquillaje.

-¿Maquillaje?... no entiendo una mierda ¿Qué quiere decir, Draco está mal o qué? déjese de rodeos.

El médico exhaló un suspiro y luego dijo:

-El estaba usando maquillaje para ocultar algo en su cara.

-¿Y qué cosa?

El hombre caminó hacia Draco siendo seguido por Blaise, quien al estar por fin a un lado de la cama pudo entender lo que el médico decía y simplemente quedó sin habla.

El rostro de Draco tenía unas delgadas grecas de color negro, que le bajaban desde la sien hasta media mejilla, una de cada lado... unas líneas curvas que formaban un delicado ornamento, marcas delgadas que parecían pintadas a mano con un pincel... pero nadie había pintado esas marcas, esas marcas provenían de su misma piel.

-Qué demonios... -balbuceó el soldado cuando supo que significaban esas marcas- esto no...

-¿Entiendes por qué tenía que decírtelo en privado?

-Hay un error en esto... -dijo Blaise cuando al fin pudo hablar- Draco no puede ser un doncel.

-Pues lo es –respondió el médico- ya examiné esas marcas y no son tatuajes.

-Pero... pero...

-Por lo pronto y por la propia seguridad del capitán, nadie debe entrar a este cuarto.

Blaise seguía impactado, por lo que solo asintió y salió de ahí.

-¿Qué pasó Blaise, el capitán está mal? –preguntaron sus compañeros cuando lo vieron salir.

-No... es decir, solo necesita descanso.

-¿Y por qué esa cara?

Sin decir nada se alejó de todos.

_______________________________

.


	3. Capitulo 3

.

______________________________________________

-Oh mi cabeza... -pensó cuando abrió los ojos, desorientado y saber que ocurría.

No tardo mucho en recordar que había sucedido y se sentó de golpe dándose cuenta de donde estaba y de que eso significaba haber estado inconsciente por quien sabe que tanto tiempo.

-Calma, no debes tener esos movimientos bruscos –dijo alguien.

Volteó y se dio cuenta de que el médico estaba a unos metros de la cama, revisando quien sabe que cosas en unos papeles.

-¿Quién me trajo aquí, cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? –preguntó intentando ocultar su angustia.

-Fue ayer, ya es medio día... sufriste un buen golpe en la cabeza, debemos vigilar cualquier síntoma que puedas llegar a presentar.

Draco lo vio hablar muy tranquilo y eso lo calmó un poco, al parecer el hombre no había visto nada; sin embargo necesitaba un espejo, así que puso los pies en el suelo para pararse.

-Te aconsejo que descanses, es lo mejor.

-Sí, lo haré... solo quiero un espejo para ver como quede.

-El golpe fue en la nuca ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Sí, claro...

-Pero toma, aquí hay uno –dijo el médico dándole un pequeño espejo de bolsillo.

Draco lo recibió sin levantarse de la cama y entonces se miró en el quedando paralizado de la impresión, pues su rostro ya no llevaba nada de maquillaje; el doctor lo miraba desde su silla viendo que el joven soldado se había puesto pálido.

-Fui yo quien te quitó el maquillaje.

La respiración de Draco fue acelerándose mientras se daba cuenta de todo aquello.

-Contrólate o te desmayarás.

Draco dejó el espejo en la cama intentando hacer uso de todo su autocontrol.

-Yo... esto tiene una explicación.

-Por supuesto, eres un doncel.

-¡No!

-No voy a entrar en un debate, solo te diré que ya reporté esto.

Con esas palabras, Draco definitivamente sintió que si iba a desmayarse pues la respiración se le corto de golpe haciéndolo sentir mareado.

-¿Cómo sigue? –preguntó Blaise entrando en ese momento.

Draco vio a su mejor amigo cerrar la puerta tras él cuando lo vio despierto y por su cara pudo darse cuenta de a quien lo habían reportado.

-Blaise... -dijo viéndolo acercarse- así que ya lo sabes...

Blaise no dijo nada, ni cuando lo vio levantarse y caminar hasta él.

-Puedo explicarlo...

-¡No me toques! –exclamó cuando Draco puso su mano en su hombro.

-¿Por qué te pones así?... entiendo que estés impactado, pero ya te dije que puedo explicarlo –dijo sintiendo la boca seca e intentando parecer despreocupado.

-¿Explicar qué? –Dijo Blaise frunciendo el ceño mientras daba un paso atrás- ¿Cómo vas a explicar que deshonraste al ejército del rey?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo vas a explicar que te burlaste de todos nosotros?... ¿de mí?

-¿Burlarme de ustedes?... ¡yo no me burlé de nadie, mucho menos de ti!

-La tropa será el hazmerreir de todo el ejercito cuando se enteren que nuestro capitán era un doncel –dijo como si hablara de lo mas asqueroso del mundo- pronto las mujeres querrán enlistarse.

-Pero no soy una mujer –exclamó incrédulo.

-Es lo mismo –respondió Blaise haciendo un gesto despectivo con ambas manos mientras le daba la espalda.

-¡No, no es lo mismo, yo soy un hombre! –dijo exasperado mientras le daba la vuelta bruscamente

-¡No eres un hombre, eres un doncel! –Respondió dándole un fuerte empujón que lo hizo trastabillar- un doncel que se coló en el ejercito engañando a todos, un doncel que ha traído deshonor al ejercito... un doncel y una mujer valen lo mismo.

Draco se quedó callado, no porque no tuviera nada que decir, sino porque el desprecio que vio en los ojos del que creyó su mejor amigo, le partió el corazón.

-Blaise... -dijo con voz baja- entiéndeme, yo nunca pretendí engañarte.

-Pero lo hiciste y no solo a mí, sino a todos esos hombres que están afuera y que confiaron en ti.

Draco fue inclinando la cabeza al ver que no iba a lograr convencerlo de ninguna manera.

-Está bien, me iré y no volverás a saber de mí.

-¿Irte?... ¿y quién diablos dijo que te podías ir?

El capitán levantó la cabeza mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que hiciste fue un grave delito.

-Pero... yo me iré y nadie tiene porqué enterarse.

-Lo siento Draco, pero ya lo reporte al General y me ha dicho que te arreste hasta recibir nuevas órdenes.

-Espera no... -exclamó sonriendo nerviosamente- tú no puedes arrestarme.

-Por lo pronto quedarás confinado aquí para que el médico supervise tu recuperación, pero habrá un guardia en la puerta vigilando, te lo digo para que no intentes ninguna tontería –concluyó dándose la vuelta para irse de ahí.

-¡No, no puedes hacerme esto! –dijo tomándolo de un brazo.

-Agradece que no seas apedreado en la plaza pública –respondió soltándose bruscamente.

Después de que Blaise salió, Draco quedó de pie a media habitación, viendo la puerta cerrada frente a él.

_________________________________________________________

Cuando el príncipe Harry llegó al palacio, se dirigió a la cocina para pedir algo de comer, pero fue interceptado por su madre, quien al saber que había llegado fue a buscarlo.

-Hola mamá.

-¡Harry, rápido ven, tu padre quiere verte!

-¿Y ahora que hice? –preguntó con fastidio.

-¡Son buenas noticias mi amor, ven rápido!

Frunciendo el ceño de extrañeza, Harry siguió a su madre hasta el estudio de su padre, quien estaba con Dumbledore.

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-Hijo... -respondió James radiante, sorprendiendo a Harry- Dios y el profeta Merlín por fin han escuchado nuestras oraciones.

-¿De qué hablas, alguna concubina está embarazada de nuevo?

-¡No, es algo mucho mejor que eso!

-Pues cuenta –respondió sonriendo mientras se sentaba.

-Hijo... encontramos un doncel.

-¿Qué?

-¡Un doncel!

-Ya sé que es un doncel, pero no entiendo lo que dices, hace más de cien años que se supo del último nacimiento de uno.

-¡Por eso es un milagro de Dios! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Es la solución que necesitamos!

-Hijo –intervino Lily tocándole un brazo- los donceles solo conciben hijos varones, no niñas.

-¿En serio?

Harry sabía que los donceles eran hombres que podían concebir, pero como no existían ya, nunca se preocupo de saber más de ellos.

-Sí Harry –dijo su padre- él nos dará el heredero que necesitamos, así que lo tomarás como concubino.

-Espera... -exclamó sonriendo- ¿Qué edad tiene?

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero creo que es un doncel joven.

-¿Y donde lo encontraron?

-Eso es lo más increíble y presenta un problema más.

-¿Por qué?

-Era capitán de tropa.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, al parecer oculto sus marcas todos estos años.

-¿Pero cómo se atrevió a hacer algo así?... eso es una gran deshonra y dice mucho de él.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo –intervino Lily consternada- los donceles deben ser recatados y discretos, el libro sagrado lo dice... me pesa el corazón al imaginar que ya no es virgen ¡estuvo en el ejercito!... es como imaginar que Luna o Pansy se enlisten en las filas de los caballeros del desierto fingiendo ser hombres ¡todo un escándalo! ¿Cómo es que sus padres lo permitieron?

-Bueno, eso tiene solución y así se lo haremos saber a los padres del chico cuando vengan al palacio.

-¿Los harás venir? –preguntó Harry.

-Por supuesto, hay que convenir como será esta transacción.

-Bien ¿y cuándo llegarán ellos y el doncel?

-En unas semanas.

-Muero de impaciencia, pero lo que no me explico es ¿Cómo lograron ocultarlo, como es que nadie vio sus marcas?

-Bueno, eso es sencillo –respondió Dumbledore- las grecas de un doncel solo se hacen visibles cuando entra a la pubertad.

-Ah... entonces todos lo veían como un hombre normal.

-Así es.

-Sí, ya quiero saber qué explicación darán los padres.

_________________________________________________________

Días después, cuando Blaise entró a la habitación de Draco, le arrojó ropa para que se cambiara.

-Toma, vístete, nos vamos.

-¿A dónde?

Blaise ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responder, solo se dio la vuelta para salir otra vez.

-Espera, ya tengo ropa ¿Por qué me das esto?

-¿Acaso crees que te dejare seguir vistiendo el uniforme del ejército?... si fuera por mi tampoco te dejaría usar el turbante, pero morirías de insolación, además las mujeres también lo usan cuando están fuera.

-Pero yo soy un hombre.

-No, eres un doncel.

-¡Es lo mismo!

-Mejor cállate Draco –respondió haciendo un evidente acopio de paciencia- y vístete, que saldremos de la ciudad en una hora.

-¿Y a donde vamos?

-A la ciudad principal de Hogwarts... Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué?

-No tienes derecho a cuestionar nada, por primera vez en tu vida respétate siquiera un poco y asume tu lugar.

-Pero...

-¡Cállate ya!

-¡No me hables así, soy tu capitán!

-No... -respondió viéndolo con desprecio- solo eres un doncel.

________________________________________________________

Cuando un aviso oficial llego a la casa de los Malfoy, Lucius y Narcisa adivinaron de inmediato el motivo de la llamada del mismísimo rey al palacio.

-Era cuestión de tiempo ¿verdad? –dijo Narcisa triste viendo a su esposo.

-Sí.

-Mi pobre hijo.

_______________________________________________________

Los padres de Draco llegaron primero a la ciudad principal y fueron conducidos de inmediato ante la presencia del rey y su hijo y después de los saludos correspondientes, los invitaron a sentarse en los mullidos y lujosos sofás que había en esa enorme habitación que fungía como estudio privado del rey.

-Ante todo ¿Por qué ocultaron que su hijo es un doncel? –preguntó James.

-La ley no nos obliga a notificarlo majestad –respondió Lucius- en ese sentido no cometimos un delito.

-No, pero su hijo si al infiltrarse al ejercito ¿Qué edad tiene el chico?

-Tiene veintitrés años.

-¡Vaya, es joven! –respondió complacido.

-Sí... majestad, con todo el respeto y humildad ¿Qué castigo le dará a mi hijo?... sé que no debió hacer lo que hizo pero suplico clemencia para él.

El rey podía ver claramente la angustia en aquellos padres, pero eso no quitaba en absoluto la falta cometida.

-¿Tienen más hijos?

-No, él es el único.

-¿Tienes concubinas?

-No mi señor, solo tengo a mi esposa.

-¿Qué tipo de educación le dieron para permitirle unirse al ejercito?

Lucius y Narcisa se vieron entre sí sabiendo que no había palabras que explicara el amor que le tenían a su hijo, que la dinámica de su pequeña familia era distinta a la de las demás familias.

-Mi hijo siempre deseo ser un caballero del desierto –respondió Lucius- fue su sueño desde niño, enlistarse y servir al rey.

-Eso puedo entenderlo ¿pero qué paso cuando aparecieron las marcas en su cara?

-Eso fue algo un tanto tardío en él... paso a los quince años.

-¿Y?

-Majestad, él es mi hijo muy amado, no podía romper sus sueños prohibiéndole hacer lo que siempre soñó.

-En cambio era mejor dejarlo llevar deshonor al ejército ¿no?

-Mi rey, por favor... -exclamó Narcisa llorando mientras juntaba sus manos- tenga compasión, los responsables fuimos nosotros al permitirle hacer cosas para las que no estaba destinado, si ha de castigar a alguien, que sea a nosotros.

-Ciertamente ustedes merecen un castigo –respondió James- pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficiará a ambos, todo depende de las condiciones en las que él llegue.

-¿Condiciones? –repitió Lucius.

___________________________________________________________

El matrimonio Malfoy fue hospedado en una de las tantas habitaciones del palacio hasta que su hijo llegara, cosa que sucedió dos días después.

-¿Ya llegaron? –preguntó Harry saliendo justo al mismo tiempo que su padre.

-Sí.

Vieron a un grupo de caballeros del desierto entrar por la enorme puerta principal, era un grupo de once personas, diez de ellos vestidos con el típico ropaje negro del ejercito de Hogwarts, pero había uno que vestía ropa azul turquesa e iba en medio del grupo; cuando llegaron a ellos, el que iba a la cabeza se adelanto para hablar con el rey y su hijo, hizo una reverencia y comenzó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Blaise Zabini majestades y traje al doncel tal y como lo solicitaron.

-Bien hecho soldado –respondió James- tráelo aquí y después vayan a descansar.

Blaise regreso e hizo bajar a Draco del camello y tomándolo del brazo los llevó hasta ellos.

-Aquí esta, mi señor.

Harry vio a los hombres acercarse, pero lo único que estaba visible eran los ojos grises del de azul, pues recién llegaban del desierto y todos iban cubiertos.

-Entrégalo al guardia y ve a descansar.

-Gracias Alteza –respondió Blaise dándole a Draco a un guardia que se acercó.

Sin siquiera mirar a nadie, Draco se dejó conducir hacia el interior del palacio.

James y Harry se miraron y sonriendo entraron también.

__________________________________________________________

Draco fue conducido a una habitación en donde al entrar, el guardia cerró la puerta y hecho llave; ya dentro Draco dejó escapar todo el estrés encorvando el cuerpo y exhalando un suspiro.

-Maldición... -pensó recargando sus manos en sus rodillas, como si hubiera corrido un maratón- mierda, mierda...

Se sentía perdido, como alguien que despierta de pronto en un mundo distinto y eso le hizo recordar lo que había pasado hacía unos días, cuando salió del cuarto del médico en donde había estado detenido; su tropa lo miró con desprecio, como su hubiera cometido el peor delito; recordó cuando iba en camino y se detuvieron a acampar, que Durban le acercó un plato con comida.

-Durban...

-Ni siquiera me hables –respondió el soldado mirando a otro lado.

-Durban por amor de Dios, soy yo, Draco Malfoy, tu capitán.

-No... -respondió mirándolo esta vez- tu solo eres un doncel, es como si mi hermana o mi esposa hubieran decidido comandar mi tropa... es tan vergonzoso... gracias por humillarnos públicamente.

-No digas eso, yo...

-Ya cállate o dejaré que te mueras de hambre.

Tragó en seco al recordar la mirada dura y fría que su soldado le había dirigido en ese momento.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome... -pensó enderezándose y caminando por la habitación- es una maldita pesadilla.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Narcisa y Lucius entraron por ella.

-¡Hijo mío! –exclamó Narcisa corriendo a abrazarlo.

-¡Mamá!

Lucius cerró la puerta y caminó hasta ellos dejando que su esposa abrazara a su hijo.

-¡Oh Draco, temí tanto por ti!

-Tranquila, estoy bien –respondió abrazándola.

Narcisa se quitó el velo e hizo que Draco se lo quitara también para ver su rostro y tomarlo entre sus manos.

-Hijo, el momento tan temido llegó... lo sabía, sabía que algún día alguien lo iba a descubrir.

-Lo siento tanto –dijo tomando las manos de su madre pero mirándolos alternativamente- nunca desee causarles este pesar, nunca fue mi intención llevar deshonor a la familia.

-El ejército está indignado, el rey está indignado... -respondió Lucius- hemos caído de la gracia de todos.

-Perdóname padre –dijo Draco afligido dejando a su madre e hincándose ante Lucius tomándole las manos e inclinando la cabeza- los he humillado, perdónenme...

Lucius exhaló un suspiro al tiempo que tocaba la cabeza de su hijo.

-El rey envió por nosotros –dijo Narcisa.

-¿Y qué sucederá ahora? –Preguntó Draco sentándose sobre sus talones mientras su padre iba a sentarse a un sofá- yo aceptaré la totalidad de mi culpa, ustedes no son responsables de mis actos.

-No lo entiendes hijo –respondió Lucius recargando sus codos en sus muslos mientras inclinaba la cabeza- si lo somos.

-¡Claro que no! –Exclamó poniéndose de pie- fui yo quien decidió entrar al ejercito.

-Pero eres un doncel y como tal nosotros somos responsables de ti.

-Pero papá, eso nada tiene que ver.

Lucius alzó la cabeza para ver a su hijo y comprendió que el futuro tan temido por fin los había alcanzado.

-Pero hay esperanza... muy buenas noticias en realidad –dijo Narcisa sonriendo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo sentaba entre ella y Lucius.

-¿Buenas noticias, de que hablas?... ¿van a dejarnos ir?

La sonrisa titubeó en los labios de Narcisa.

-No exactamente.

-Claro, sería demasiado bueno ¿no?

-Hijo... como un favor especial le pedimos al rey dejar que nosotros te diéramos la noticia.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras su madre hablaba, pues un presentimiento nada bueno se le hizo presente.

-¿Qué noticia?

-Draco –intervino Lucius entrecruzando sus dedos, viéndolos fijamente como si con ello se diera valor para hablar- el príncipe te tomará como su concubino.

Draco se levantó de golpe sin decir nada, boquiabierto mirando a su padre mientras éste levantaba el rostro para mirarlo.

-El príncipe Harry necesita un heredero varón y ni su esposa ni ninguna de sus concubinas ha podido dárselo.

Draco movió los labios mientras hacía gestos en un intento de darle sentido a las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

-Tú eres el único que puede ayudarlos... tú puedes darle ese hijo varón que el reino tanto necesita.

-No... -balbuceó sonriendo como idiota sin lograr asimilar lo que su padre le había dicho- es un error... todo esto es un error...

-Hijo mío –dijo Narcisa- esto es un gran honor, más de lo que siquiera alguno de nosotros pudo imaginar, tendrás un buen marido y quedaras protegido por la familia real.

-¿Están locos?... –dijo al fin dando un paso atrás- ¿se dan cuenta de la locura que acaban de decir?

-Tú esposo te proveerá y te protegerá –dijo Narcisa.

-Pero yo no lo necesito, soy un soldado.

-No... -dijo Lucius volviendo mirar sus manos- eres un doncel.

Esas palabras salidas de la boca de su padre, le dolieron más que lo que le pudo decir cualquiera de su tropa.

-Papá... no puedes decirme eso... tú menos que nadie.

-¿Y por qué no? –respondió mirándolo de nuevo- eso eres hijo... por más que lo niegues, por mas años que hayas servido al rey en el ejercito, al final del día esas marcas de tu rostro no desaparecen; duermes con ellas, amaneces con ellas y cuando combates, peleas con ellas aunque no sean visibles... solo el maquillaje las oculta, pero no quita lo que eres.

Draco lo miró sintiendo que su corazón se partía en dos, pues esas palabras dichas con tanta serenidad las sintió como una bofetada en pleno rostro.

-Pero no todo está resuelto aún –continuó Lucius ante el silencio de Draco- serás concubino del príncipe con una condición.

Draco no respondió, solo se desplomó en el otro sofá.

-Hijo... -exclamó Narcisa- serás tomado como concubino solo si eres virgen.

-¿Qué? –dijo frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos, en un claro gesto de incredulidad.

-Pero si no lo eres... -continuó ella- aún así tendrás a su hijo, pero formarás parte de la servidumbre, no tendrás lugar en los aposentos reales de las concubinas.

-Por mi pueden mandarme al establo a vivir si con ello me dejan en paz –dijo levantándose y alejándose de ellos.

-Hijo... -dijo Narcisa temiendo claramente hacer la pregunta- ¿aún eres virgen?

Draco se volvió a mirarla claramente ofendido.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

-¡Draco, no le hables así a tu madre!

-¡Es que eso no le incumbe a nadie, es mi cuerpo, es mi vida, eso no les interesa!

-¡Claro que nos interesa! –Dijo Lucius poniéndose de pie- ¡es tu honor y el nuestro del que estamos hablando!

-¡Es de mi vida privada de lo que estamos hablando!

-No es así... tu virginidad es propiedad de la familia y símbolo de honor.

-¿Desde cuándo?... eso no importo cuando me dejaste enlistarme en el ejercito ¿Qué cambió ahora?

-Cambia el hecho de que me equivoqué... nunca debí educarte como un hombre.

-¡Soy un hombre!

-Eres un don...

-¡Eso es una mierda! –interrumpió.

-¡Cállate! –Exclamó Lucius dándole una bofetada- nunca debí dejarte crecer con una mentalidad que no es tuya.

-¿Qué no es mía? –respondió sobándose la mejilla, dolido de que era la primera vez de que su padre le pusiera una mano encima- Tú me enseñaste todo lo que sé, el valor de ser uno mismo, de luchar por lo que uno quiere... esos valores son míos ¿Cómo dices ahora que esa mentalidad no me pertenece?

-¿Entonces hijo? –Dijo Narcisa acercándose a él y tomándole un brazo- dime... ¿eres virgen aún?

-Ya lo dije y lo volveré a decir... -respondió mientras se soltaba suavemente de las manos de su madre- eso es cuestión mía y de nadie más.

-Hijo...

-No me uniré al príncipe, no le daré un hijo... pueden mandarme con la servidumbre o a la horca si quieren, pero no pueden obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quiero.

-Pero tú no puedes decidir –respondió Lucius- soy tu padre, yo puedo decidir por ti y lo mejor es que seas concubino del príncipe.

-¡Pero yo no quiero!

-¡Deja de ser tan egoísta! ¿¡Puedes dejar de pensar solo en ti siquiera por un minuto?!... ¿¡has pensado en el deshonor que has traído a la familia, a nosotros tus padres?!

Draco iba a responder, pero no pudo... lo que decía su padre era muy cierto.

-No pienses ni por un instante que no me duele lo que te está pasando –exclamó Lucius con ojos llorosos y voz quebrada- pero yo como tu padre sé lo que es mejor para ti, así que está decidido... serás concubino del rey te guste o no.

-No lo rechaces hijo... -dijo Narcisa llorando- todo esto es por tu bien, hazlo por nosotros... no me causes más dolor...

Draco torció la boca alejándose de ellos unos pasos, sentía que iba a enloquecer, por lo que solo deseo estar solo.

-Nos vamos –dijo Lucius adivinando los pensamientos de su hijo- dejaremos que te serenes y veas que esto es lo mejor para ti.

Haciéndole una seña a Narcisa, salió de la habitación seguido por ella.

___________________________________________________________

.


	4. Capitulo 4

.

___________________________________________________________

-A sus ordenes majestad –dijo Lucius cuando fue llamado a la presencia del rey James.

-La ceremonia de certificación de pureza se celebrará pasado mañana –exclamó James sin siquiera preguntar la respuesta de Draco- espero que te haya quedado claro cuál será la posición de tu hijo si no la pasa y también quiero que recuerdes que exigiré la dote si ya no es virgen pues de todos modos se quedara aquí.

-Sí mi señor, yo le diré –respondió Lucius sintiéndose vacío.

-Retírate.

Cuando Lucius se fue, Lily y Harry llegaron poco después.

-¿Ya le dijiste cuando será la ceremonia? –preguntó Harry.

-Sí.

-Eso solo es un requerimiento que se debe cumplir –dijo Lily haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano mientras se sentaba en un sofá- el muchacho estuvo por años en el ejercito, su virtud es tan cuestionable como su educación, es evidente.

-Lo sé –respondió James dejando lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a su esposa y a su hijo- yo tampoco espero que lo sea, pero necesitamos constatarlo para saber cuál será su posición en el palacio.

-Pero aunque sea parte de la servidumbre deberá tener trato especial cuando quede preñado de Harry, esposo mío.

-También sé eso, no te preocupes, no se le asignara nada cuando eso pase... hijo, tendrás que tomar a un doncel de moral cuestionable, deberás aceptar que lo tomarás siendo impuro.

-Lo sé papá, ya lo he pensado, ahora entiendo más que nunca el deshonor que una mujer o doncel provocan con su comportamiento deshonroso, tomarlos estando así de sucios es simplemente inaceptable.

-Sí hijo, lo sé... Lily, retírate, debo hablar con mi hijo a solas.

Lily hizo una reverencia a su esposo y salió de ahí.

-Harry –dijo James sentándose en el sofá junto a él cuando quedaron solos- la homosexualidad está prohibida por Dios y el profeta Merlín nos lo deja muy claro en el libro sagrado, y sé que tú no piensas siquiera en esas aberraciones; pero con un doncel no es igual, pues fueron hechos con el claro propósito de servir al plan divino de asegurar la descendencia... pero yo entiendo... -añadió buscando las palabras correctas- que realmente será un varón al que tomes en el lecho... ¿podrás con eso?

Harry suspiró suavemente antes de responder.

-Papá... he visto a muchos hombres desnudos cuando comparto el baño con los soldados, pero jamás de esta manera, no sé qué sentiré pero sé que solo es un doncel, así que te aseguro que cumpliré con mi responsabilidad.

-Aunque esté sucio por ya no ser virgen.

-Eso me provoca asco, debo aceptarlo... pero tendremos un heredero sea como sea.

James sonrió satisfecho al escuchar a su hijo.

______________________________________________________________

-No, no y no –exclamó Draco al escuchar por boca de su padre sobre la ceremonia de certificación de pureza.

-Draco –dijo Lucius- no me agrada... de hecho puedo entender que el deshonor haya sido tentador para ti –exclamó tocándose la cabeza mostrando claramente el desagrado que hablar de eso le provocaba- ya acepte que nos quedaremos en una situación económica muy difícil pues el rey exigirá tu dote, pero por favor... -añadió evidentemente agotado- no pelees mas, hazlo por nosotros, acepta la ceremonia.

-¡Pero es humillante!

-Pero es la tradición.

-La dichosa tradición me importa un pito –exclamó sin importarle que su madre se escandalizara al oírle hablar así.

Lucius ya no lo regañó por su manera de hablar, conocía el carácter explosivo de su hijo y desde hacía mucho se había resignado a que estando con soldados y viviendo en cuarteles, palabras delicadas precisamente no iban a salir de su boca.

-Hijo –dijo Narcisa viéndolo caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado- todas las mujeres pasamos por eso antes de nuestro matrimonio.

-¿Y eso lo hace menos denigrante?... como si mi valor como persona estuviera en lo que tengo entre las piernas.

-Hijo, por favor, recuerda que tu madre está aquí.

-Papá no puedes pedirme esto –exclamó suplicante mientras hacía gestos dramáticos.

-Yo pasé por eso –dijo Narcisa- todas las mujeres lo hacemos, los donceles también deben hacerlo.

-¡Pero es absurdo! Ellos no son un dechado de pureza precisamente... tan solo tú papá ¿mamá era la primera mujer que yacía en tu lecho?

-No es lo mismo, yo soy hombre.

-¡Es exactamente lo mismo! –dijo mesándose la rubia cabellera.

-No, no lo es y no voy a discutir eso contigo, tú nunca dejas de debatir.

-Draco, hijo... esta ceremonia se lleva a cabo en todos los matrimonios –dijo Narcisa intentando convencerlo de la mejor manera- es muy duro, lo sé... pero solo dura unos minutos.

-Fue horrible para ti, como debe serlo para cualquier mujer a la que se le expone como un pedazo de carne, no me mientas.

-No me sentí como un pedazo de carne, era mi obligación cumplir ese requerimiento.

-Esa ceremonia se celebra con el médico y las respectivas madres de los novios –continuó Draco- pero cuando son celebraciones de muy alta alcurnia, como lo es el maldito hijo de puta del príncipe...

-¡Draco, cállate, te pueden oír! –exclamó Lucius.

-Cuándo es así... -continuó Draco sin hacer caso a su padre- en la ceremonia no solo está el médico y las madres, sino que están ambos padres de los novios... ¿se dan cuenta? ¡Ustedes dos estarán ahí!

-¿Y eso qué hijo? –Respondió Narcisa comprensiva- es normal, tú lo has dicho, en ceremonias de alta alcurnia están ambos padres, pero no debes avergonzarte, yo soy tu madre.

-Esto es una mierda... -alegó poniéndose una mano en la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo que yo quiero –intervino Lucius- es que entiendas que no tienes opción y lo único que te pedimos es que te comportes y no armes escándalo, termina de aceptar de una vez por todas que esta unión se llevara a cabo llueva, truene o relampaguee.

-Padre, me pides que me humille... lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Hijo, no eres igual a los hombres para nada y no reconocerlo es fuente de sufrimiento seguro.

-¿Entonces que soy, un camello?

-No es hora de bromear Draco –exclamó Lucius molesto.

-La mujer lleva inscrita la obediencia en su interior; el hombre en cambio, lleva la vocación de la libertad y la guía.

-Madre, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que tan ciega estás.

-Sí, estuve ciega al no educarte como lo que eres.

-Bueno, si tú quieres llevar la obediencia en tu interior... -exclamó con sarcasmo y haciendo comillas con los dedos- es tu elección, yo no soy una mujer.

-Pero tú y yo somos iguales, hijo, el libro sagrado lo dice: "Y di a las mujeres y donceles que bajen la vista con recato, que sean castas y castos y no exhiban sus adornos sino a sus esposos, a sus padres, a sus suegros y a sus hijos, en cuanto a aquellas y aquellos que se revelen, pasando por alto la ley de Dios, amonestadles duramente"

-Incluso te lo sabes de memoria... -dijo rodando los ojos.

-También el libro sagrado dice: "Es obligatorio para ti, doncel, obedecer a tu marido, pues fuiste creado en virtud a servir a Dios y Dios se manifiesta en el santo matrimonio o concubinato"

-Ya me duele la cabeza –expresó Draco rascándose la cabeza con vigor.

-Cariño... -dijo ella tomándole ambas manos- compórtate el día de la ceremonia, por favor, hazlo por mí.

-Mamá por favor... –respondió sabiendo perfectamente que ya no se trataba solo de él- no me pidas esto, me estás pidiendo ser otra persona.

-Mi amor, esto es lo mejor para todos, principalmente para ti, aunque ya no seas virgen quedarás en una buena posición, mucho mejor que la de muchas mujeres y donceles.

-¿Ah sí y cuantos donceles conoces?

Narcisa hizo un gesto de contrariedad viendo que nada convencía a Draco.

-Es nuestro deber cuidar de ti hasta encontrarte un buen marido, que es lo que estamos haciendo –dijo Lucius viendo a Narcisa ir a sentarse derrotada.

-Pero tú no pensabas eso antes ¿Por qué ahora?... antes estabas orgulloso de mi por ser capitán.

-Sí, es verdad... yo deseaba tener un hijo del cual enorgullecerme, que llevara honor a la familia.

-¿Y acaso yo no lo hice?

-Sí lo hiciste, claro que lo hiciste... pero a fin de cuentas me estaba engañando a mí mismo.

-No entiendo.

-Te eduque para ser un gran hombre, un hombre que representara el apellido Malfoy con orgullo, pero a los quince años, cuando aparecieron las grecas de doncel en tu cara... yo... yo me di cuenta de que ya no iba a ser así... al menos no de la forma en que yo había pensado.

Draco vio la desilusión en la cara de su padre, como si lo que él fuera, fuese por naturaleza una decepción.

-¿Entonces por qué me dejaste enrolarme en el ejercito? –preguntó ocultando el dolor que aquella expresión le estaba causando.

-Porque tontamente pensé que las cosas podían ser iguales... tu mentalidad era la de un guerrero, tú mismo lamentaste la aparición de esas grecas ¿Por qué no intentar que las cosas siguieran el curso que llevaban?

-Pero solo son unas marcas... sigo siendo yo, tu hijo varón.

-Cometí un error hace mucho tiempo, no voy a repetirlo ahora.

-Pero papá...

-No nos llenes de vergüenza –interrumpió Lucius- me ha costado mucho aceptar el que ya no seas virgen, pues los siguientes tres años después de enterarnos que eras doncel, te educamos para que te respetaras a ti mismo y a nosotros; si no fuera el rey quien te solicitara seguro ya habrías sido apedreado por libertino.

-Lucius...

-¿Me dirás que no, mujer?

Draco ya no dijo nada, a pesar de todo, ver la decepción en los ojos de su padre hacía que su mundo terminara de derrumbarse cada vez más.

-Papá, el no ser virgen no me quita valor como ser humano... -dijo después de un momento- yo no estoy sucio solo por haber...

-Cállate –interrumpió indignado y enojado- solo cállate Draco o no sé que soy capaz de hacer.

-Hazlo por nosotros –dijo de nuevo Narcisa poniéndose de pie- no provoques nuestra humillación más de lo que ya lo has hecho.

Y sin decir más, salieron de la habitación dejándolo solo.

____________________________________________________________

Al día siguiente no fueron a verlo en todo el día, deseaban dejarlo solo para que pudiera reflexionar, pero el día de la ceremonia, fue Narcisa la que se encargó de hablar con él.

-Hijo mío, la ceremonia de certificación se llevara a cabo a medio día.

Draco no dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo la palmera que se mecía muy a los lejos por el viento.

-Lo harás ¿verdad?... te comportarás correctamente por nosotros –dijo acercándose a él y tocándole un brazo.

El chico solo giró el rostro sin decir nada.

-En una hora vendrán a prepararte.

-¿A prepararme? –Exclamó al fin mirándola con el ceño fruncido- ¿Quién, de que hablas?

-Vendrá la sierva de la princesa y las concubinas a bañarte, dos siervas más la ayudarán con tu ropa y yo me quedaré contigo para que te sientas mejor.

-¡Eso no va a suceder!

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nadie va a bañarme, eso puedo hacerlo yo solo... ¿Cómo se les ocurre semejante estupidez?

-Pero hijo...

-¿Y tú desde cuando ayudas a un hombre adulto a bañarse, no se te hace eso muy enfermo?

-Eres mi hijo doncel, no hay nada de malo en ello.

-Esto no puede ser... -masculló sonriendo irónicamente mientras se alejaba de la ventana.

-Te traerán ropa para la ocasión elegida especialmente por los reyes, eso es un gran honor.

-Y estoy taaaan agradecido.

-Draco –dijo tomándolo de un brazo pero mirándolo gravemente- ellos están de acuerdo en no armar escándalo cuando no pases el examen, son muy comprensivos en ese aspecto; incluso el príncipe te tomará aún estando sucio.

-¿Sucio?... ¿ser dueño de tu cuerpo y disfrutarlo con quien tú deseas es algo sucio?

-Lo es cuando no están casados.

Draco miró hacia el frente apretando los dientes de exasperación.

-Bien... -dijo al fin- no haré escándalo, pero de una vez te advierto que no dejare que nadie me bañe, lo haré yo solo y tú no estarás aquí cuando esas mujeres vengan ¿está claro?

-Está claro hijo -respondió evidentemente aliviada.

___________________________________________________________

-¿Ya vio al doncel, señorita McGonagall? –preguntó Millicent una de las siervas que acompañarían a Minerva.

-No, aún no, de hecho nadie lo ha visto, ha permanecido en una habitación desde que llegó.

-Nunca he visto a uno –dijo la chica emocionada.

-De hecho hace muchos años no había nacido ninguno –dijo Myrtle la otra sierva que también ayudaría.

-¿Pero como tenemos que llamarlo?... su nombre es Draco Malfoy ¿le diremos doncel o cómo?

-Se le llamará señor Malfoy –respondió Minerva acomodando en una cestita todas las sales aromáticas para el baño- es un doncel pero también es un varón, así que así lo llamarás ¿entendido?

-Entendido.

-Es una gran bendición para el reino que por fin vaya a nacer un heredero varón- dijo la otra.

-Le caerá en el hígado a la princesa Bellatrix.

-Bueno, bueno niñas, dejen de chismorrear y vámonos, ya es hora.

_____________________________________________________________

-Sé que yo no entiendo de anatomía Dumbledore –dijo Harry en el estudio de James- pero sé cuando una mujer ya no es virgen, su himen está roto ¿pero en un doncel?... vaya, a ellos se los toma por detrás, todos defecamos por ahí ¿Cómo está eso?

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, es como un himen –respondió el viejo medico mientras tomaba unas frutillas que el mismísimo James le había ofrecido, pues a pesar de ser el médico de la familia real, Dumbledore había sido medico de su padre y era un gran amigo- el himen de las mujeres tiene un pequeño orificio por donde la sangre pasa cuando tienen su periodo, es lo mismo con ellos.

-¿Y podrás reconocer esa membrana?... digo, nunca le has hecho el examen a uno.

-Pero tuve excelentes mentores –respondió sonriendo comprensivo ante las dudas del muchacho- no te preocupes Harry.

-¿Pero por donde nacen sus bebés?

-bueno, eso sí es algo más complicado.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuándo un doncel llega al octavo mes de embarazo, un orificio comienza a abrirse en su perineo, es por donde nacerá el bebé y cuando el alumbramiento pasa, el orificio comienza a cerrarse, pero ya no desaparece totalmente, queda una pequeña marca.

-Eso es raro.

-Sí y tampoco les crece barba ni bigotes.

-Cómo a las mujeres.

-Los cuerpos de los donceles son iguales a los de los varones, de hecho no pienses que tienen útero ni ovarios.

-¿Entonces?

-Hay una pequeña glándula pegada a su próstata que comienza a segregar una hormona cuando llegan a la pubertad, es cuando aparecen las grecas de su cara; cuando el cuerpo del doncel es tomado por un varón y recibe en su cuerpo el semen de su marido, los espermatozoides se mezclan con esta hormona y conciben al bebé, pero es muy difícil para el doncel pues su cuerpo no tiene útero, por lo que el bebé en su correspondiente membrana protectora, comienza a formar algo parecido y cuando dan a luz, expulsan todo; es muy pesado para el padre, incluso doloroso, deben descansar mucho.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó muy sorprendido- no tenía idea de nada de esto.

-Lo imaginé... por cierto majestad –dijo dirigiéndose a James- sabe que no hay garantía de que a la primera el doncel quede preñado ¿verdad?

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño- ¡pero es un doncel, se supone que en cuanto lo tome lo embarazaré!

-Pues no es así –respondió Dumbledore- el hecho de que lleguen a la pubertad no los hace fértiles precisamente.

-¿Y cuando crees que su cuerpo madure para eso? –preguntó James haciendo evidente que eso ya lo sabía.

-No hay una respuesta concreta para eso, hubo donceles que concibieron hasta los veinticinco o veintiséis años.

-El chico tiene veintitrés, no estamos seguros de nada hasta que lo tomes –dijo dirigiéndose a Harry- de todos modos lo montarás cada noche hasta que suceda.

-Bien, pero Dumbledore ¿aún podría considerarse virgen si ya se acostó con alguna mujer, cuenta eso? Es que eso de los donceles es algo confuso.

-Los donceles por naturaleza gustan de los hombres, podría asegurarte que si se relaciono con alguien, no fue una mujer.

-Da igual... de todos modos ya no tiene honor.

________________________________________________________

En su habitación, Bellatrix no dejaba de llorar habiéndose enterado de la existencia de un doncel, y para colmo el príncipe casi ni la había visitado desde el fallecimiento de su hija.

-Hola Bella ¿podemos pasar? –preguntó Luna asomándose a la puerta, pero sin esperar respuesta entró seguida de Pansy.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –dijo evidentemente molesta.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en la cama con ella.

-Entonces ya lo sabes –dijo Luna.

-Obvio que lo se –respondió recargándose en la cabecera mientras se secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-El príncipe tampoco volvió a yacer en mi lecho desde que perdí al bebé –dijo Luna con rostro sombrío.

-Y yo no me embaracé –añadió Pansy suspirando- pero ánimo chicas, de todos modos el príncipe seguirá siendo nuestro esposo –añadió con falso entusiasmo.

-¿Eres estúpida o qué? –Exclamó Bellatrix- si yo siendo la primer esposa casi no me visita ¿acaso crees que se acordará de ustedes una vez que tome al concubino?

Las dos chicas bajaron el rostro sabiendo que lo que decía Bellatrix era muy cierto.

-He sido buena esposa –musitó Luna- sigo las enseñanzas de mis padres... las del libro sagrado ¿Por qué entonces Dios no me bendice con un hijo varón?

Esa pregunta también se la hacía Bella e incluso Pansy, pero no había respuesta, solo sabían que en algún lugar del palacio estaba aquel que haría lo que ellas no pudieron.

___________________________________________________________

Caminando de un lado a otro con los nervios de punta, Draco se sobresalto cuando la puerta se abrió pasando por ella tres mujeres.

-Buen día señor Malfoy –saludó Minerva sonriente mientras las otras dos siervas intentaban disimular su curiosidad.

Draco no respondió, solo vio a las mujeres cerrar tras ellas y acomodar en un mueble la ropa y toallas que llevaban.

-Pueden dejar eso ahí, me bañaré yo solo –dijo dándoles la espalda.

-Pero señor Malfoy –respondió Minerva sosteniendo en sus manos la cesta y una caja con unos zapatos- nuestro deber es prepararlo para la ceremonia.

-Y yo entiendo que son sus órdenes –manifestó dándose la vuelta- pero nunca he necesitado ayuda para bañarme, pueden dejar las cosas ahí y yo me las arreglaré.

Las dos siervas se miraban entre sí confundidas, pero Minerva les hizo una señal para que se retiraran quedándose ella solamente.

-¿Qué sucede, no fui claro? –dijo viéndola quedarse en la habitación.

-Señor Malfoy –respondió acercándose comprensiva- entiendo perfectamente que desee estar solo y rechace mi asistencia, pero déjeme decirle que no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse, esto es perfectamente normal, además yo soy la sierva principal de la primera esposa y las concubinas, o sea que nos veremos todos los días.

-Qué gran consuelo –pensó haciendo una mueca.

-Le prepararé el baño, traje sales aromáticas que también son relajantes –exclamó tomando la cestita y dirigiéndose al baño.

-Dije... -exclamó con voz firme- que no tomaré ningún baño de tina con esas estúpidas sales de mierda.

Minerva se volvió boquiabierta al escucharlo.

-Puedo bañarme solo –continuó Draco tomando una de las toallas y dirigiéndose al baño pasando de largo frente a ella y cerrándole la puerta en la nariz.

_____________________________________________________________

-¿¡Viste que guapo es?! –exclamó la sierva Milicent tomando la mano de su compañera.

-¡Sí!... ¡es rubio y tiene ojos hermosos!

-Cuándo las mujeres del príncipe lo conozcan, se van a infartar.

-Lastima que sea un doncel.

-Eso no evita que admiremos su belleza, querida.

-Tienes razón y las marcas de su cara son tan bonitas –dijo Myrtle

-¿Tú también lo notaste?

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Eso lo hace más lindo.

__________________________________________________________

Cuando Draco salió del baño, llevaba solamente la toalla en la cintura, por lo que se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Minerva sentada en una silla esperándolo.

-¿¡Qué demonios?!

-No puedo irme sin ayudarlo, no haga que me castiguen señor Malfoy, es mi obligación asistirlo.

Draco exhalo un suspiro y alzo la cara al techo.

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente- pero me vestiré sin ayuda ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien, mire estas son las ropas que llevará.

Draco miró una hermosa túnica de seda color lavanda que más bien parecía una bata de baño sin cinta, solo con botones plateados al frente.

-¿Y los pantalones? –Exclamó buscando con la mirada- ¿y la ropa interior?

-Señor Malfoy... esta túnica es especialmente para la ceremonia de certificación de pureza, no necesita pantalones ni ropa interior.

Draco abrió la boca como tonto al entender a que se refería la sierva.

-Mierda... -masculló aventando la ropa a la cama- malditos bastardos hijos de puta...

-¡Señor Malfoy! –Exclamó poniéndose una mano en la boca- como próximo concubino del rey, usted no debe expresarse así.

-Yo hablo como se me da mi puta gana, soy un soldado, no un... -suspiró quedándose callado y sentándose en la cama.

-Se agota el tiempo, hay que darse prisa, mire, usara este velo en la cabeza, esta vez no usara turbante... también estos zapatos.

Draco miró los zapatos que minerva le enseñaba, realmente eran bastante bonitos; unas babuchas de tela gruesa, del mismo color que la túnica y con hermosos bordados al frente... nada que ver con sus botas altas de cuero.

-Vamos, aquí tiene este aceite.

-¿Y para qué?

-Para untarlo en su cuerpo obviamente, es aromático.

-No usaré esa mierda –respondió poniéndose de pie y quitándose la toalla para ponerse la dichosa túnica.

-Aquí está el peine –dijo Minerva dándole un peine de marfil, resignada a que no usara el aceite tampoco.

-¿Peine?.... no gracias –exclamó pasándose los dedos por entre la cabellera húmeda para deshacer los pequeños nudos.

Luego tomó las largas mascadas y comenzó a enredarlas en su cabeza mientras Minerva colocaba los zapatos en el suelo.

-Muy lindo –dijo ella sonriendo ante el aspecto final de Draco.

Draco bufó quien sabe qué cosa y caminó para tomar un vaso de agua y refrescar su boca seca.

-Siento que el aire me pasa por las bolas –exclamó sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

-Por el profeta Merlín...

-Y dime ¿eres casada, cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –preguntó después de beber de un tirón el vaso lleno.

Sorprendida por ser el primero que le preguntara eso en su primer encuentro, respondió:

-No, no soy casada... mis padres sirvieron al padre del rey y me cedieron para el servicio personal de la reina, fui nana del príncipe y ahora soy la encargada de su esposa y concubinas.

-Entonces has vivido aquí toda tu vida.

-Pues sí, realmente así es... ¿y usted?

-¿Yo qué?

-Supe que estaba en el ejército ¿Cómo pudo un doncel enlistarse en el ejército?

-Ocultando mis marcas –respondió alzándose de hombros como si nada.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Con maquillaje contra el agua, así de sencillo.

-Pero usted es un doncel ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer semejante cosa?

-Porque soy un hombre, fui educado como tal, así que me enliste en el ejército y llegue a ser capitán.

-¡Vaya, que increíble!

Draco volteó a verla, sorprendido de no oír reproche en su voz como en la de todos los demás, entonces unos toquidos en la puerta lo hicieron respingar.

-Yo abriré –dijo ella.

Draco la vio abrir la puerta y hablar con alguien afuera, después cerró diciendo:

-Es hora.

Draco se dio cuenta de cuan nervioso había estado, miró a su alrededor como en reflejo nervioso y luego miró a la vieja sierva.

Ella caminó hasta él y le puso una mano en un brazo diciendo:

-Tranquilo, será rápido y mientras más pronto, mejor.

Por alguna razón, ella logro lo que ningún otro pudo.

-Estaré bien –dijo asintiendo.

-Por supuesto, es un soldado ¿no?

Draco sonrió titubeante, sintiendo renacer su orgullo natural, por lo que alzó la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

____________________________________________________________

.


	5. Capitulo 5

.

____________________________________________________________

Caminó por un pasillo siguiendo a un guardia mientras otro caminaba atrás de él hasta llegar a una puerta, en donde el guardia toco y abrió dejándolo pasar.

Entró solo pues los guardias quedaron afuera, pero después de que cerraron la puerta tras él, se quedo de pie sin saber qué hacer pues frente a él estaban sus padres, su madre vestida con ropajes hermosos que evidentemente se le habían proporcionado en el palacio, el rostro cubierto como correspondía a las mujeres casadas y junto a ellos, estaban los reyes, vestidos también para la ocasión y a un lado, sin poder faltar a la ocasión, estaba el príncipe.

-Ven aquí –dijo Dumbledore amable, extendiendo el brazo.

Draco reviso la habitación, era una habitación amplia, con un gran ventanal de donde colgaban unas cortinas de terciopelo rojo con ribetes dorados y estaban cerradas; pero lo que realmente le impacto fue una cama extraña un tanto alta que había en medio del cuarto.

Narcisa y Lucius se miraron por un instante, sumamente nerviosos por la reacción que pudiera tener su hijo, pero Draco ni siquiera los miró y finalmente caminó hasta el doctor.

-Bien –dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a los respectivos padres y príncipe ahí presentes- ahora damos inicio a la ceremonia de certificación de pureza; como es bien sabido, en estas ceremonias solo están presentes las madres y el médico que debe realizar el examen, pero en familias de muy alto nivel, como lo es la de los reyes, esto debe hacerse con ambos padres para confirmar la buena voluntad de ambos lados, los padres del doncel colóquense a mi izquierda... si, un poco más lejos por favor –añadió quedando Narcisa y Lucius a un metro de la cama- y usted majestad, a mi derecha –dijo a James- Alteza, a su lado por favor- dijo a Lily, quien se colocó a un lado de su marido- Príncipe Harry, a un lado de su madre por favor, de modo que quede del lado de la cabecera.

Nadie decía nada, pero todas las familias reales y de muy alta alcurnia hacían eso para evitar que los doctores se prestaran a tratos deshonestos y aceptaran "obsequios" para pasar por alto el "desliz" de la doncella.

En cuestión de minutos todos quedaron en sus posiciones, por lo que después se dirigió a Draco, quien lucía más pálido que un muerto.

-Recuéstate en la cama.

Draco lo miró y luego miró la cama no pudiendo evitar tragar en seco, miró a sus padres y vio la mirada suplicante de Narcisa; a todas luces evito mirar a los demás por lo que volvió a mirar la cama.

Harry en tanto lo observaba atento, sorprendido del gran cambio que la ropa había efectuado en él, ahora podía ver claramente las grecas de su rostro y le parecieron algo muy singular, incapaz de describir.

-Por favor –insistió el viejo medico tocándole un hombro.

Draco se mojo los labios resecos y obligó a sus pies a moverse; se subió a la cama con ayuda de un pequeño banco y se recostó; el médico le quitó los zapatos y colocó una sábana blanca sobre sus piernas; sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, puso su antebrazo en sus ojos mientras el médico hacía lo suyo.

Dumbledore levantó unos estribos a cada lado de la cama y colocó una de sus piernas en uno de ellos haciendo que su corazón comenzar a latir como loco; luego tomó la otra pierna y la colocó en el otro estribo dejándolo expuesto.

Dumbledore acomodo la sabana que había empezado a resbalar ocultado las piernas del chico y luego bajo una parte de la cama dejándolo casi con el trasero al vuelo haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

-Calma, con los pies en los estribos te sostienes tu solo y no caerás –dijo Dumbledore percibiéndolo.

Luego ante el espanto de Draco bajó un poco la sabana dejándola hasta los muslos ocultando apenas sus genitales ante la mirada atenta de todos.

Draco volvió a mojarse los labios sintiendo la garganta seca y cerró los ojos; Dumbledore se sentó en un banquito entre las piernas abiertas de Draco y comenzó a examinarlo.

-Bien, al menos esta circuncidado como exige la ley sagrada –dijo el viejo medico.

-¿Hubo alguien presente cuando se hizo ese procedimiento? –Pregunto James- porque a un doncel no pueden hacerle eso sin la presencia de sus padres.

-Los dos estuvimos presentes majestad –respondio james- es una ceremonia importante que se le hace a los diez años a todos los varones, aun sin saber que era doncel no íbamos a dejarlo solo.

-Bien.

Dumbledore tomó un tubito con lubricante y se mojó los dedos, después con una mano le separó un poco las nalgas y con la otra hundió el dedo índice poco a poco.

Draco apretó los dientes y giró la cabeza sintiendo la invasión a su cuerpo, deseando haber sido mejor colgado a estar ahí, acostado en esa cama con las piernas abiertas ante un completo extraño y ante la vista de un grupo de gente desconocida; se le formo un nudo en la garganta sintiendo que nunca en su vida había sido tan humillado.

-Ah... -jadeó cuando Dumbledore hundió mas su dedo buscando esa delgada membrana que parecía tener más valor que la persona misma.

El viejo medico saco su dedo para hundir ahora su dedo medio pues no habiendo encontrado lo que buscaba, no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan pronto.

Draco removió las piernas, incomodo por la intrusión de los dos dedos en su culo.

-No te muevas.

El chico giró el rostro sin quitar su brazo y Harry pudo ver como apretaba los labios; sintió un poco de compasión, pero no mucha pues era deber de los donceles acceder a ese examen, era la tradición, incluso su madre había pasado por eso.

James suspiró impaciente, ya sabía el resultado de todo aquello, por lo tanto no entendía el afán de Dumbledore en seguir examinando al chico, pero entonces el médico volteó a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo es... -dijo mirando al rey- el doncel es virgen.

-¿Qué? –respondio sonriendo- ¿estás seguro?

-Muy seguro –dijo sacando sus dedos.

Narcisa y Lucius se miraron felices; Lily abrazó a Harry, pues su hijo iba a recibir un doncel con honor y en buen estado; el único que no reía era el que estaba en la cama, aguantándose las ganas de gritar y salir corriendo.

-Felicidades –dijo Dumbledore a Harry mientras se quitaba los guantes y levantaba la parte inferior de la camilla y bajaba las piernas de Draco; Draco no espero a que le quitaran la sabana, se puso de pie dejando que la ropa cayera sola y aventando la sabana a la cama.

El rey hizo una señal y el doctor abrió la puerta para darles una indicación a los guardias.

-Ellos te llevarán de regreso a tu habitación.

Sin decir nada, Draco salió de ahí.

-Tu zapa... -exclamó Dumbledore al verlo salir descalzo.

Draco seguía al guardia con otro a su espalda, llegó a su habitación y cerró de un portazo, y viéndose a solas y solo entonces, pudo gritar; tanto así que el guardia que estaba en su puerta abrió rápidamente.

-¿¡Qué quieres aquí?! ¡Lárgate!

-¿Por qué gritaste?

-¡Te importa una maldita mierda, lárgate!

El soldado esquivó por poco el florero que paso volando cerca de su cabeza, por lo que enojado por la falsa alarma y por la insolencia del doncel, cerró la puerta.

Ya a solas se tumbó en la cama lamentando su miserable suerte y deseando la muerte del mundo entero; paso un largo rato en donde reprimió las ganas de llorar, llanto de impotencia, de verse sometido a algo tan denigrante que al parecer marcaba su valor como persona.

Si, era virgen... nunca se relacionó con nadie por temor a ser descubierto, pero eso no hacía diferencia... o al menos no debería, pues seguiría pensando igual, sintiendo igual... seguiría siendo una persona completa aun habiendo tenido sexo con alguien pero nadie se daba cuenta de ello, o más bien no querían darse cuenta de ello, se quedó ahí por quien sabe cuánto, hasta que la puerta se abrió entrando sus padres.

-¡Oh hijo mío! –exclamó Narcisa llorando mientras se apresuraba a abrazarlo.

El solo hizo un gesto de fastidio y ni siquiera se levanto.

-Draco, hijo –dijo Lucius sonriendo- estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Pues por mí todos pueden irse a la mierda –pensó callándose eso por obvias razones.

Se giró dándoles la espalda mientras ellos siguieron hablando.

-Los reyes nos felicitaron, están felices –dijo Narcisa sentada en la cama- lo mismo que el príncipe... oh cariño, me has hecho sentir tan orgullosa de ti, hijo mío.

-No formarás parte de la servidumbre, serás un concubino con todos sus honores y la unión se llevará a cabo en tres días.

-¿Tres días? –Exclamó dándose vuelta- ¿Por qué tan pronto?

-Porque al príncipe le urge un hijo varón.

-Brindamos con un vino especial de las cavas subterráneas del rey –dijo Narcisa- siéntete feliz Draco, has dado honor a la familia.

Después de que sus padres siguieron diciendo quien sabe que cosas más, pues él ya no volvió a decir nada, finalmente se fueron dejándolo solo, pero solo por unos minutos, pues la puerta se abrió y entro Minerva.

-Joder ¿acaso nadie sabe tocar en este muladar de mierda?

Suspirando resignada, Minerva dejó en la mesa una charolita con alimentos y una jarra de jugo.

-Venga, no ha comido nada en toda la mañana y ya pasa del medio día.

-No tengo hambre.

-Eso no puede ser cierto, la comida le ayudara a sentirse mejor.

-Lo dudo.

-Solo un bocadito, ande, hágalo por mí.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al oír eso, pero decidió hacerlo, tal vez la sierva tuviese razón.

-Oh...

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto al verlo hacer muecas mientras se levantaba.

-Ese bastardo... me dejo adolorido.

-emm... supongo que se refiere al médico Dumbledore.

-Sí, a ese hijo de puta, parecía que quería encontrar petróleo.

Minerva rió de buena gana al oírlo, cosa que también hizo sonreír a Draco.

-Llevaron copas al salón, estaban celebrando... al parecer usted pasó el examen exitosamente.

-Cómo si fuera un camello al que van a comprar... poco les falto para revisarme la dentadura también.

-Señor Malfoy es la tradición, sino fuera por eso, la moral y las buenas costumbres se relajarían; la virginidad es muestra de que una mujer se respeta a sí misma, que valora lo que va a brindarle a su marido en la noche de bodas.

-¿En serio crees toda esa mierda?

-Por supuesto –respondio convencida- y eso nos da el respeto de los hombres, yo le aseguro señor Malfoy que el príncipe ha cambiado la imagen que tenia de usted cuando llegó.

-El respeto del príncipe me vale una mierda, ese maldito examen es denigrante... creo que nunca lo había pensado pues creí que nunca me vería sometido a ello pero es horrible; sí, tenias razón, creo que sí tenía hambre –dijo ya sentado a la mesa comiendo cuscús, una pasta de sémola de trigo con verduras.

-Lamento su sentir –dijo con sinceridad- no creí que le afectaría tanto ese examen.

-Me acostaron en una cama y me abrieron las piernas frente a un extraño, ante la mirada de un grupo de gente, entre ellos mis padres ¿hay algo más humillante que eso?

-Bueno... si lo dice así...

-Aun no te convenzo ¿verdad? –pregunto viendo con fastidio el bocado que estaba a punto de comerse.

-No señor Malfoy, yo estoy convencida de que es lo correcto, pero no se trata de discutir por eso ¿verdad?... supe que la unión se celebrara pronto.

-Tres días... ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

-Es necesario, al reino le urge un heredero.

-Pues se quedaran con las ganas porque el dichoso príncipe no va a ponerme un solo dedo encima.

-No debe decir eso –respondio seria- de usted depende la estabilidad del reino.

-La estabilidad de un reino debe recaer en sus gobernantes, no es un simple soldado.

-Pero...

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Muy bien.

La locura se apoderó del palacio en esos tres días y la noticia de un doncel se corrió entre la gente de la ciudad y de las demás ciudades del reino.

-No lo sé, me importa un cuerno –dijo Draco alzándose de hombros mientras se recortaba las uñas de los pies, con Narcisa y Minerva enseñándole telas finas.

-Pero hijo, puedes elegir el color de tu ropa.

-Y debe ser rápido, las costureras están a la espera –añadió Minerva- también deben tomarle medidas.

-No lo haré, nadie va a tomarme medidas.

Rodando los ojos de impaciencia, Narcisa dijo a Minerva:

-Tome, use esta tela –dijo dándole una tela color verde esmeralda- el verde es su color favorito.

-¿Y su talla?

-Vamos, yo ayudaré a las costureras –respondio saliendo de la habitación seguida por la sierva.

Pero no solo a él le preparaban ropa especial, pues al príncipe Harry estaban confeccionándole un traje para ese día tan esperado; también preparaban los aposentos en donde el doncel del rey viviría, eran unas habitaciones en el área de las concubinas, zona en donde ningún varón podía entrar sin permiso explicito del capitán de la guardia del palacio.

-La unión será mañana –dijo Pansy viendo como las siervas y algunos sirvientes entraban y salían de unas habitaciones cercanas a las suyas llevando y trayendo muebles y cortinas, ropa de cama y enormes jarrones para adornar la habitación.

-No cumplimos con nuestro deber –respondio Luna con desaliento- le fallé a mi esposo.

Pansy le tomó una mano y se la apretó sonriéndole con tristeza.

_______________________________________________________________

Esa noche Draco no pudo pegar un ojo, ni siquiera se acostó, se la pasó caminando de un lado a otro pensando en cómo escapar de esa situación, pero de algo estaba seguro y era que ese hombre nunca lo tocaría, había accedido a ese estúpido examen pero nada más; había escapado de situaciones realmente peligrosas, situaciones a las que seguramente ese príncipe nunca se había enfrentado, así que algo habría de ocurrírsele.

La mañana lo sorprendió tumbado en el sofá, durmiendo con el cuello chueco.

-Ay mi cuello –masculló levantándose y estirándose.

Entonces la puerta se abrió entrando por ella, su madre, Minerva y las dos siervas.

-¿Qué nadie sabe tocar?

-Apúrate hijo, la ceremonia será a la seis de la tarde.

-¿Y entonces cual es el apuro?... son apenas las ocho de la mañana –respondio viendo el reloj de pared.

-Aun queda mucho por hacer, como medirte la ropa por ejemplo, Minerva pásame los pantalones.

Minerva abrió el cofre que las dos siervas cargaban y sacó un hermoso pantalón de color verde.

-Mira hijo, estoy segura que te quedará perfecto, conozco tu talla pero aun así mídetelo, aun hay tiempo de hacer arreglos.

-No voy a ponerme nada.

-Draco por favor... -dijo poniéndose seria- vas muy bien hijo, no arruines esto.

-De acuerdo –respondio soplando una uña de su cortaúñas- pero no te quiero aquí.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero solo a Minerva, incluso quiero que las dos siervas se vayan también.

-Pero hijo... -exclamó bajando lentamente el pantalón- este día es muy importante, no solo para ti, sino para mí también, mi único hijo...

-No madre, no estás preparando la boda de una hermosa hija –interrumpió hablando irónicamente- así que deja a un lado esas palabras cursis que estabas por decir.

-¡Draco!

-Lo que estás haciendo es preparar la mortaja de tu único hijo para llevarlo al matadero, así que al menos déjame cumplir un último deseo y ese es que quiero estar solo.

-Pero cariño...

-Ya dije –concluyó levantándose y yendo al baño cerrando de un fuerte portazo que las hizo respingar a todas.

Narcisa se quedó en silencio, sintiendo una gran tristeza por verse fuera de algo que consideraba su derecho, sin embargo conocía lo suficiente a Draco para saber que el chico no saldría de ahí hasta que ellas se hubieran ido; por lo que dejando el pantalón sobre la cama salió de ahí sin decir nada seguida de las dos siervas.

Cuando el rubio salió, encontró en la habitación solo a la vieja sierva, que lo miraba sonriendo sentada en la cama.

-No debería ser tan duro con su madre, ella tiene todo el derecho del mundo a estar aquí, no yo.

-¿Y por qué? –preguntó tumbándose en la cama.

-¿Cómo porqué? Toda madre desea preparar...

-Escucha –interrumpió sentándose- déjame en paz, no quiero saber nada de esta mierda, nada...

Minerva lo vio darse la vuelta y abrazar una almohada.

__________________________________________________________

El palacio estaba hirviendo en actividad, en las cocinas se preparaban los platillos más exquisitos, pues aunque no era una ceremonia abierta por no ser Draco hijo de algún diplomático, de todos modos la gente más allegada al rey asistiría, además de que el rey solía dar comida especial al ejercito que estaba en el palacio.

-Los padres del doncel no pagarán dote –dijo Lily revisando sus vestidos mientras James tomaba una taza de té en el sofá- eres generoso al renunciar a ese derecho, querido... su obligación es pagar.

-Sí, soy generoso en ocasiones, al parecer me equivoque respecto a ellos, no fue tan mala la educación que le dieron a su hijo; pero hay algo que me inquieta aun.

-Sí Dumbledore se equivoco –respondió ella dejando su ropa para sentarse junto a su esposo- también lo he pensado, pero todo eso lo confirmaremos mañana, cuando Harry muestre el paño de la virginidad.

-Sí esa tela no sale con sangre, haré que los Malfoy paguen cada centavo que tienen en la dote de su hijo.

-Calma querido, confiemos en Dumbledore.

______________________________________________________________

-Ya son las tres de la tarde –dijo Minerva ya no tan comprensiva- por favor, tenemos mucho que hacer.

-¿Cómo qué? –pregunto Draco acostado en la cama con las piernas recargadas en la pared.

-Señor Malfoy, soy la encargada de prepararlo para la ceremonia, déjeme cumplir con mi deber.

-No soy un niño al que tengas que vestir, así que no te preocupes.

-Pero apenas le dará tiempo de tomar su baño de tina.

-¿Y para que mierdas yo querría tomar un baño de tina?

-Para perfumar su piel.

-Un soldado no necesita perfumar su piel, agua y jabón bastarán.

-Le ayudaran a relajarse, debe estar muy tenso –dijo ella sentándose en la cama- hay unas sales que están hechas a base de hierbas calmantes, no me dirá que por más tranquilo que parezca, no desea tirarse por la ventana.

Draco no respondio al momento, lo que hizo fue sentarse y mirarla.

-¿De verdad son muy buenas?

-Yo sé que esta con los nervios de punta, ese baño hará milagros, ya lo verá.

-De acuerdo, lo tomaré.

Ocultando sonreír muy abiertamente debido a su triunfo, Minerva se levantó a preparar la tina; rato después Draco estaba sumergido en ella dormitando en el agua tibia, pero cuando salió no hubo poder humano de convencerlo de aplicarse perfumes y aceites aromáticos, por lo que simplemente comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Otra vez sin botas? –preguntó al ver unas babuchas plateadas sobre la cama.

-Deberá olvidarse para siempre de las botas de cuero, no son propias del concubino del príncipe.

Al menos la ropa no era afeminada, pues su traje constaba de un pantalón recto sin ningún adorno, una camisa ligera de algodón y encima una casaca que le llegaba a medio muslo, de cuello alto con botones de plata a todo lo largo, pero la tela era hermosa, pues tenía bordados que hacían evidente que era muy costosa.

-Un par de meses de sueldo sin duda –pensó Draco poniéndose la ropa interior.

Cuando acabó de vestirse, enredó en su cabeza una larga mascada de tela verde hasta formar un sencillo turbante, luego se tumbó en la cama ante el azoro de Minerva.

-¡No debe hacer eso, arrugará la ropa!

-¿Y?

-Mejor levántese para que tome un refrigerio, no quiero que se me desmaye en plena ceremonia.

Reconociendo que lo que menos quería era dar ese patético espectáculo, se levantó para comer la ensalada de frutas que Minerva le dio, no sin antes colocarle una ridícula sabana encima.

-Para que no se ensucie.

-Pura mierda... -masculló rodando los ojos.

-¡Señor Malfoy, esa forma de hablar!

____________________________________________________________

Y no era el único nervioso, en su habitación, pidiendo estar a solas después de prepararse, Harry se miraba al espejo, vestido con un traje igual al de Draco, solo que el de él era de color rojo oscuro con botones dorados abrochados hasta el cuello.

Miró su turbante y acomodó un mechón de cabello que escapaba de su frente, aunque después de un rato decidió dejarlo para ocultar la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía, producto de una caída de un caballo en su adolescencia.

Suspiró sin dejar de mirarse y se tocó el pecho sintiendo su corazón acelerado, pues viendo por el espejo el reloj de pared, vio que solamente faltaban quince minutos para las seis de la tarde; ni siquiera cuando se caso con Bellatrix se había sentido así de nervioso.

-Rayos... -masculló desviando la vista de su reflejo, sabiendo a que se debía ese nerviosismo, y todo era porque la persona con quien estaba a punto de unirse, era un hombre... un doncel sí, pero a final de cuentas un varón.

Se mordió el labio inferior distraídamente mientras recordaba aquellos ojos grises, tan enormes y cristalinos... luego en la ceremonia de certificación, esas grecas en ese rostro sin velo también le habían impactado... no, no solo las grecas, sino toda esa cara; él no era homosexual... nunca, ni pensarlo pues eso estaba prohibido por Dios y el libro sagrado; el que se despertara de vez en cuando con una erección soñando pitos y nalgas masculinas solo era coincidencia; pero eso nadie lo sabía, porque eso no significaba absolutamente nada, además le excitaba un hermoso cuerpo de mujer, le gustaban los pechos de sus mujeres y tener sexo con ellas, pero todo estaba bien pues a quien tenía que cogerse era a un doncel, no era como que iba a hacerle el amor a un hombre.

-No es lo mismo... -se dijo a sí mismo sintiéndose un poco mejor.

_______________________________________________________________

Cuando llego la hora, se encaminó al salón principal en donde iba a llevarse a cabo la ceremonia encontrándolo lleno, con aproximadamente treinta personas pues no había habido tiempo de traer a mas amigos y familia, pero estaba bien, solo iba a unirse a un concubino.

-Padre –dijo cuando llegó al lado de James, quien junto a su esposa charlaban con un sacerdote del templo.

-Estás muy guapo, hijo mío –dijo Lily orgullosa.

-¿Y los Malfoy?

-Están ahí –dijo haciendo una seña con la cabeza señalando un extremo del salón, donde el matrimonio Malfoy estaba sentado.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las seis en punto –respondio James frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por qué el doncel no ha llegado?

__________________________________________________________

.


	6. Capitulo 6

.

__________________________________________________________

-Por favor señor Malfoy ya son las seis de la tarde, ya el guardia tocó la puerta, salga ya –dijo Minerva tocando la puerta del baño.

-Ya voy.

-Eso lleva diciéndome desde hace diez minutos, los reyes son muy puntuales.

-Ese no es mi puto problema.

-Señor Malfoy, por favor...

-Ya voy.

Minerva espero un rato más a que el chico saliera pero lo que menos deseaba Draco era abrir esa puerta.

-Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo... -pensaba Draco en el interior del cuarto de baño caminando de un lado a otro.

-Señor Malfoy ya son las seis con cinco minutos, enviarán por usted, ya salga por favor.

Draco miró sus manos y vio que temblaban, también se dio cuenta de que sudaba a mares, por lo que se quitó el turbante y se mojó el cabello.

-¡Señor Malfoy, un guardia esta aquí, debemos irnos ya!

-¿Quieres que abra la puerta? –dijo una voz de hombre.

-No hace falta, él ya va a abrir.... ¡señor Malfoy!

Apretando los dientes, abrió la puerta de un tirón.

-¡Por el profeta Merlín! –Exclamó Minerva con las manos en la boca al ver la facha de Draco- ¿Qué ha hecho con su apariencia? ¡Mojó los hombros de su casaca!

-Es hora, sígueme –dijo el guardia dándose la vuelta.

-¡No, debemos arreglarlo! –dijo Minerva.

-No hay tiempo, que se ponga el turbante en el camino, después de todo será la última vez que podrá salir con el rostro descubierto.

Esas palabras detuvieron en seco los pasos de Draco; dándose cuenta de eso, Minerva lo tomó del brazo hablándole suavemente al tiempo que lo animaba a caminar.

-No escuche nada de eso señor Malfoy, todo saldrá bien y pronto podrá ir a sus nuevas habitaciones a descansar.

-¿Nuevas habitaciones?... ¿no me quedaré aquí?

-Por supuesto que no, pero eso no importa –dijo ella omitiendo a propósito decirle que estaría en el área de las concubinas- sus padres están esperándolo, hágalo por ellos, vamos... mientras vaya colocándose de nuevo el turbante.

Caminando como autómata, Draco se dejó conducir por Minerva hasta llegar al salón, en donde un impaciente y nervioso príncipe y un enfadado rey lo esperaban.

-¡Son las seis con veinte minutos! –Exclamó James- ¡¿Dónde está su educación?!

-Querido, recuerda de donde viene, se paciente por favor.

Sintiendo como que flotaba, Draco no puso objeción cuando Minerva lo puso frente a la familia real.

-Vaya, que impuntualidad –exclamó James molesto viendo al mismo tiempo con agrado, el aspecto de Draco- puede comenzar.

Los padres de Draco se acercaron para tomar su lugar al lado de su hijo y entregarlo al príncipe como correspondía; el chico no dijo nada, estaba como en una especie de trance mientras sus padres decían quien sabe que cosas y le daban su mano al príncipe... ¿su mano al príncipe?

La retiró bruscamente causando sobresalto en los Malfoy y en Harry, quien frunciendo el ceño la tomó de nuevo, y de nuevo él la retiro como si quien le hubiese agarrado la mano hubiese sido la cosa más nauseabunda del planeta.

-¡Draco, compórtate! -masculló Lucius acercándose.

-Hijo, hazlo por nosotros, por favor –susurró Narcisa.

Draco fulminó con la mirada a Harry cuando de nuevo éste le tomó la mano, dejándola esta vez en su lugar; la ceremonia siguió su curso, con frases sin sentido del hombre que estaba uniéndolos, con frases en donde Draco solo exhalaba suspiros impacientes y rodaba los ojos.

-... Y es obligatorio para ti doncel... -dijo el sacerdote leyendo el libro sagrado- obedecer a tu marido, pues fuiste creado en virtud de servir a Dios y Dios se manifiesta en el santo matrimonio o concubinato...

Draco lanzó un bufido que hizo al sacerdote levantar la cabeza y mirarlo con desaprobación.

-... Los hombres son los protectores y proveedores de las mujeres y donceles, por lo tanto las mujeres y donceles correctos, son devotamente obedientes y sumisos ante su marido...

-Ajá...

Esta vez Harry fue quien volteó a verlo ceñudo mientras el sacerdote seguía leyendo.

-... El doncel realizado ama ante todo, escucha, anima, consuela, perdona, une y hace sitio a su esposo, da honor a su marido con su sumisión porque lo pone por encima de él y le confiere autoridad...

Draco comenzó a mover un pie en una especie de tic nervioso que hizo a sus padres mirarse más nerviosos aun si eso era posible, luego voltearon a ver a los reyes y con horror se dieron cuenta de que estaban notando todos los desplantes de su hijo.

Llego el momento en que Harry tenía que colocar un anillo a Draco y éste lo aceptaba para después comenzar a cubrirse el rostro como hombre unido a su marido, o al menos eso se suponía que debía hacer pues el doncel se quedó sin hacer nada después de recibir el anillo.

-Draco, el velo... -susurró Narcisa acercándose a él- ¡Draco!

Un pellizco en su brazo lo hizo respingar para enseguida tomar de mala gana el velo que su madre le ofrecía y comenzar a colocárselo mientras el sacerdote leía un fragmento del libro sagrado:

-... Y di a las mujeres y donceles que bajen la vista con recato, que sean castos y no exhiban sus adornos sino a sus esposos, a sus padres y a sus suegros, en cuanto a aquellas y aquellos que se revelen pasando por alto la ley de Dios, amonestadles duramente...

Esa parte significaba que Draco, como un doncel con marido ya no podría andar con el rostro descubierto cuando saliera de sus aposentos como podían hacerlo las mujeres solteras y en su caso, los donceles solteros.

La ceremonia terminó con un fuerte aplauso de los presentes y un abrazo de los padres de ambos.

-Compórtate con honor –susurró Lucius cuando abrazó el cuerpo tieso de su hijo- y da honor a la familia.

-Hazlo por nosotros, sé un buen hijo –susurró Narcisa cuando fue su turno.

Hubo una cena en donde la nueva pareja ocupaba la mesa central mientras se servía una suntuosa cena a los invitados; pero Draco no probó bocado, permaneció callado mientras Harry conversaba animadamente con el primer ministro Severus Snape.

Siendo las diez de la noche, el príncipe se levantó y comenzó a despedirse primeramente de sus padres y luego de los invitados, cosa que hizo a Draco ponerse alerta.

-Es hora de retirarnos –dijo Harry cuando terminó- se supone que también debes despedirte de tus padres.

Draco miro a sus padres esperándolo, pero no se les acercó, no había nada que pudiera decirles y sabía muy bien en cambio lo que ellos le dirían; así que ignoró la mano que Harry le tendía y sin decir nada se levantó.

Armándose de paciencia, Harry salió del salón en medio de la gente que les había abierto camino con Draco caminando atrás de él viendo a todos lados menos al frente.

Se preguntaba a dónde irían, pues por lo que había dicho Minerva, ya no iba a regresar a su habitación, sino que siguió a Harry por otros corredores, siempre seguidos por un guardia por indicaciones del rey,

-Hijos de puta... -pensó molesto viendo detrás de él al guardia que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Cuando llegaron al área de las concubinas, otro guardia se hizo a un lado cuando vio al príncipe, luego éste camino por un pasillo que daba a un hermoso jardín, producto de experimentados jardineros que se encargaban de mantenerlo así en un clima tan caliente y seco; y finalmente llegó a una habitación, abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que el doncel pasara.

Draco paso de largo y cuando Harry se dispuso a entrar, un fuerte portazo casi le rompe la nariz.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios...?! –exclamó azorado viendo la puerta de madera a un palmo de su cara.

Enfurecido tomó la perilla y entró en la habitación como huracán.

-¿¡Por qué diablos hiciste eso?!

-Porque es más que obvio que no vas a pasar la noche aquí –respondió Draco dignándose por fin a hablar.

-¡Pero soy tu marido!

-Eso me importa una mierda, largo de aquí –respondio Draco quitándose el velo y aventándolo por ahí.

Harry rio con incredulidad mientras Draco daba unos pasos por la habitación.

-Mira –dijo aspirando aire al tiempo que se armaba de paciencia- sé que todo esto es difícil para ti y por eso no te llamé la atención en la ceremonia...

-¿¡Que, qué?!... ¿¡Qué tu no hiciste qué?! –respondio abriendo tremendos ojos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-Escucha Draco, habrás podido tener una educación distinta a la que debería tener un doncel, pero eso no cambia lo que eres.

-No, escucha tú, hijo de puta... la estúpida ceremonia que se celebro allá afuera no significa nada para mi ¿entiendes?

Harry quedó impactado por la forma de hablar de Draco, pues hasta ahora nadie, ni siquiera Ron se habían dirigido a él de esa manera.

-¡Oh! ¿Sorprendido de que un hombre se dirija así a ti y no quiera besar tu real trasero... cara rajada? –añadió viendo la cicatriz de su frente.

Harry apretó los labios y lanzo aire por la nariz como toro de lidia, sin embargo tampoco era un hombre que se dejara apabullar por alguna situación inesperada, por lo que caminó por la habitación mientras se quitaba el turbante.

-Tú... -dijo después de pasar los dedos por entre su cabello- crees que todo esto es un juego ¿no?... que puedes salirte con la tuya y burlarte de mí enviándome fuera de tus aposentos.

Draco respondio torciendo la boca.

-Pues déjame decirte que yo puedo entrar aquí cada vez que se me dé la gana.

-De lo que tengas ganas me importa un pito... ¡oh perdón! Un soberano pito.

Harry estaba escandalizado por la forma de hablar del doncel, no era algo que esperara de su concubino, más sí de un soldado.

-Es tiempo de que olvides lo que eras y recuerdes que posición ocupas ahora.

-Yo era un soldado y aun lo soy.

-No, no lo eres, eres mi concubino.

-No... yo no elegí unirme a ti, fui obligado.

-Tus padres hicieron el convenio, no hay nada fuera de la ley aquí.

-Toda esta palabrería me aburre, será mejor que salgas de aquí porque quiero dormir.

Harry no dijo nada, solo se giró y cerró la puerta con llave para después meterla en su bolsillo, si el doncel quería ponerse en ese plan, de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué cierras con llave? –Pregunto frunciendo el ceño- sobre todo ¿Por qué estando tú dentro?

Harry se dio cuenta de que se vio muy ingenuo esperando un comportamiento sumiso de un doncel que fue un caballero del desierto por años, más aun, de un capitán de escuadrón.

-Escucha...

-No, escucha tú –interrumpió Draco- acepte ese estúpido examen por mis padres, acepte ser tu concubino, pero no te aceptare en mi lecho ¿está claro?

Harry fue hasta el sofá y se sentó en el al tiempo que se desabotonaba la casaca.

-¿Qué no piensas irte?

-No, esta es mi noche nupcial.

Esas simples palabras causaron escalofrío y rechazo en Draco.

-Tú eres el príncipe de Hogwarts, eso lo sé... y serví durante años con el mayor fervor hacia mi Rey, pero ahora veo que todos son una mierda, así que tú no significas nada para mí.

Harry sabía que someter al ex soldado sería toda una odisea y con seguridad no saldría indemne pero también sabía que si no lo hacía, sería la burla de todo el reino, perdería el respeto de su ejército y sobre todo de su padre; además estaba el hecho de que necesitaba un hijo varón y el único que podía dárselo con toda seguridad era el hombre que estaba frente a él mirándolo con un desprecio feroz.

-Hagamos esto por las buenas –propuso con toda tranquilidad- porque no quiero ser rudo contigo.

Draco rio de nuevo, el príncipe sí que sabía bromear.

-Bueno, pues tan solo inténtalo.

Harry observó como Draco se quitaba el turbante también y se sorprendió al ver su cabello rubio, ya sabía que tenía el cabello claro por sus cejas, pero no pensó que tanto.

-Draco... piénsalo bien –dijo poniéndose de pie.

El rubio preparó su cuerpo cuando Harry se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar a un par de pasos de distancia, entonces el moreno levantó la mano para tocarle un hombro, pero sin llegar a rozarlo siquiera pues recibió un puñetazo que lo hizo dar un par de pasos atrás tocándose la cara.

Quedó aturdido por un instante, pero se enderezó furioso con el pómulo punzándole de dolor; ese comportamiento era inaceptable en un concubino, pero eso ya era demasiado.

-Nunca he castigado a ninguna de mis concubinas, ni siquiera a mi esposa... pero tú...

-¡¿Yo, qué?! –Interrumpió sarcástico- ¿vas a castigarme por mandarte a la mierda, hijo de puta?

-¿¡Pero quien te crees que eres?!

-Soy Draco Malfoy, capitán de la decima octava tropa de la región norte –respondio altivo- y tú no eres nadie para tocarme sin mi permiso.

Era inaudito ¡un doncel rebelándose de tal manera!... nunca imaginó la situación que estaba viviendo, se suponía que las mujeres y donceles sabían el lugar que les correspondía.

-Sí quieres que te eduque, eso voy hacer.

Por toda respuesta Draco le mostró el dedo medio y luego esquivó el puñetazo que Harry le dio; era bueno con los puños, no solo con la espada, pero reconocía que su complexión era más bien delgada, por lo que se especializaba en esquivar golpes cuando de pelear a puños se trataba; además era evidente que el príncipe tenía un cuerpo fuerte y seguramente un buen golpe lo mandaría al quinto infierno, por lo que lo mejor era mantenerse fuera del alcance de esos puños.

Una batalla campal se desató en los nuevos aposentos del área de las concubinas, tanto así que el ruido proveniente de cosas rotas despertó a Bellatrix, a Luna y a Pansy quienes realmente solo dormitaban en la oscuridad; sus luces se encendieron provocando que Minerva fuera a verlas, pues la vieja sierva tenía su habitación cerca de ellas por si necesitaban algo.

Harry alcanzó a Draco y Draco se lo regresó, pero Harry era muy fuerte y logró alcanzarlo pero por poco tiempo pues el rubio era muy escurridizo; después de un buen rato la habitación quedó hecha un desastre y los dos hombres sangraban de la nariz y respiraban jadeantes por el gran esfuerzo; pero de algo estaba seguro Harry y era de que no sería la burla del reino entero, iba a consumar su noche de bodas por las buenas o por las malas.

-Escucha príncipe... -dijo Draco no presintiendo nada bueno en aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban fijo- puedo llegar a entender que necesites un hijo... pero yo no tengo porqué ocuparme de tus asuntos... -continuó haciendo un intento por razonar con Harry, pues siendo realista, el hombre resultó ser más fuerte de lo que pensó y si eso continuaba así...

-Un hijo varón es tu asunto también... tu obligación es darme un hijo y no lo vamos a conseguir solamente hablando.

-¿Qué parte de que yo no lo deseo, no entiendes?

-¿Y qué parte de que es tu obligación, no entiendes?

-¡Pero yo no estoy aquí por gusto!

-Al menos podrías pensar en tus padres ¿no?... no creí que fueras tan egoísta.

Bien, ese fue un golpe bajo, pero no lo suficiente para ablandar a Draco.

-A mis padres no los menciones.

-¿Sabes que sucederá si no hay paño de virginidad?

-Podrías manchar el paño con la sangre que sale de tu nariz.

Harry lo miró por unos segundos y luego sonrió ante la desfachatez del rubio.

-Sí no hay paño, es más... si yo accedo a no consumar esta noche ¿sabes lo que les sucederá a ellos?

-No te atrevas a amenazarlos maldito bastardo –mascullo cambiando de expresión.

-No, si yo no pienso hacerles nada... serías tú quien lo hiciera y sabes muy bien de que hablo.

Draco apretó los labios dando pie a que Harry continuara hablando.

-Tú esposo no es el hijo del tabernero, es el príncipe de Hogwarts... serían deshonrados por la gente del reino, no haría falta que yo moviera un dedo, las personas los repudiarían a donde quiera que fueran como si llevaran un tatuaje en la frente ¿y todo porqué, porque su doncel no quiso cumplir con sus obligaciones?

Draco apretó los puños sintiéndose cada vez más impotente.

-Yo perdería mucho... -continuo Harry tomando una servilleta de tela de la mesa para limpiarse la sangre que escurría por su barbilla- pero tus padres perderían todo.

Draco miró hacia un lado, dándose cuenta del alcance de todo aquello... para su maldita mala suerte, el príncipe tenía razón, la gente repudiaría a sus padres y no habría lugar para ellos en todo Hogwarts; sintió una opresión en el pecho al darse cuenta de que una vez más estaba atrapado.

Alzó la mirada y Harry pudo ver la vacilación en los ojos grises.

-Pero yo...

-Voy a la habitación –interrumpió Harry no dando lugar a mas discusión, pues desde que entraron en los aposentos, sentía que por primera vez tenía el control- te espero ahí.

Draco lo vio entrar a otra habitación y cerrar la puerta dejándolo solo en medio de aquel desastre... miró a su alrededor y a pesar de haber estado en campos de batalla dejando cadáveres cubiertos de polvo, nunca se sintió más derrotado que en ese momento a pesar de no haber arena y muertos a sus pies, sino simple cerámica, cristal y muebles rotos.

Caminó rompiendo fragmentos de vidrio con sus zapatos y se desplomó en un sofá... ni siquiera le dolían ya los golpes, no percibía nada físico, solo se daba cuenta de que estaba en unas habitaciones con un hombre esperándolo en el otro cuarto para tener sexo con él... y a pesar de haber enfrentado un sinfín de peligros en el desierto, se dio cuenta de que estaba aterrado y sintió que se quedaba sin aire, tanto así que abrió la boca para jadear.

-No puede ser... no puede ser... -pensó cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Sabía que el príncipe tenía razón, tenía toda la razón... ¿y entonces?... ¿ahora qué era lo que seguía?... alzo la cara y miró la puerta del dormitorio y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Tal vez... solo una vez... -pensó pasándose las manos por el cabello.

Aspiró aire y se levantó de golpe, diciéndose a sí mismo que si iba a acceder a aquello, sería solo por una vez y nada más, que si iba a entrar a esa habitación iba a ser porque así le convenía por el momento, no porque el hombre que estaba ahí dentro fuese su marido y tuviese poder sobre él.

-No... -pensó dando un paso- nadie tiene poder sobre mi... solo yo... solo yo...

Harry se sorprendió de que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera y Draco entrara.

-¿Ya más tranquilo? –preguntó parado junto a la ventana con los brazos cruzados.

-No me trates como idiota –respondio cerrando tras él- terminemos con esto.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry señalando el baño con la cabeza- si quieres prepararte...

Fulminándolo con la mirada, Draco se dirigió al baño y cerró de un portazo; ya dentro se giró y vio un hermoso baño con paredes de mármol y enormes espejos y al fondo una tina de baño con agua y flores flotando encima, con velas encendidas por ahí y por allá.

-Qué mierda... -masculló rodando los ojos.

Entonces vio en los muebles del baño, ropa para él; se acercó y tomó una bata de baño de color verde oscuro y la aventó de regresó torciendo la boca.

Exhaló aire sintiendo que se ahogaba, por lo que apagó todas las velas, harto de aquel ambiente supuestamente romántico, luego botó las babuchas, se quitó la casaca, la camisa y cuando sus dedos tocaron el botón del pantalón, tragó en secó y lo desabrochó y quitó sin dar cabida a nada en su cabeza, pero cuando llegó el turno de la ropa interior, el miedo volvió a invadirlo... no era que nunca hubiese estado desnudo ante alguien, de hecho había visto muchos hombres desnudos en su vida, y muchos lo habían visto a él cuando convivía con las tropas, pero ninguno esperaba tener sexo con él, así que no importaba, pero ahora...

-Al mal paso, darle prisa... -pensó cerrando los ojos y bajándose los calzoncillos para botarlos en el suelo, luego se puso la bata de baño y la anudó fuertemente como si de una armadura se tratara- Bien... -musitó viendo la puerta- aquí vamos.

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño, se encontró con Harry aun vestido con su misma ropa, cosa que lo confundió y al mismo tiempo lo alivió, pues ¿Quién sabe? Probablemente el principe había entendido el punto.

Pero Harry en lo que menos pensaba era en que quería Draco, pues el príncipe estaba también muy nervioso... ¿montar a un hombre?... ¿tocarlo, excitarse con él?... de hecho eso era lo que le estaba preocupando, pues desde que lo vio llegar al palacio y ver sus ojos grises, se preguntó que sería yacer en el lecho del doncel; se preguntó porqué estaba tan ansioso, el porqué deseaba que esa noche llegara; pero al mismo tiempo que pensamientos confusos cruzaban su mente, otros más acudían a tranquilizarlo.

.


	7. Capitulo 7

.

-Es porque es un doncel –pensó mirándolo entrar a la habitación- se puede coger a un doncel y está bien... el libro sagrado...Dios y Merlín dicen que está bien...

Draco entro y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo altivo, con toda la dignidad que el ojo morado que tenia podía darle y Harry lo miró con una ceja alzada... con el ojo que estaba bajo esa ceja, morado también.

-Ven –dijo Harry descruzando los brazos.

-¿Para qué?

-Solo ven –respondio alzando la cara al techo y suspirando.

-Aquí estoy bien.

Negando con la cabeza, Harry comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y a quitarse las babuchas con los mismos pies, luego se quitó el pantalón mientras Draco sentía las palmas de sus manos empaparse en sudor.

-Ya coloqué el paño en la cama –dijo Harry sentándose en la cama mientras se quitaba el pantalón.

Al oír eso, Draco dio un paso hacia tras que paso inadvertido para Harry; no recordaba el dichoso y ridículo paño.

-Bien –dijo el moreno cuando termino y se levantó para mirarlo mientras quitaba la sabana dejando al descubierto un paño de lino de un metro por un metro de color blanco, con encaje en la orilla.

Draco lo miró y se quedó congelado mientras Harry lo miraba.

-Quítate la bata –dijo percibiendo el nerviosismo en el rubio.

Los brazos de Draco no se movieron mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en la cama.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No –respondio de inmediato.

Harry permanecía en calzoncillos, ropa interior que no le quedaba nada mal pues era como un pequeño short ajustado de color negro, pero el rubio no estaba para admirar nada de eso.

-Bien –dijo recargando su trasero en el buró y cruzándose de brazos nuevamente mirando al suelo en una clara actitud de espera.

Draco lo vio y supo que no podía quedarse así, así que descruzó los brazos y comenzó a desatar su bata y cundo lo hubo hecho, se dio la vuelta y tragando en seco la dejó caer al suelo.

Harry lo miró y por fin pudo ver totalmente desnudo el cuerpo del doncel; el cuerpo del ex caballero del desierto tenía cicatrices, recuerdos de batallas en donde no salió indemne, pero fuera de eso lo demás era perfecto... recorrió sus hombros, su espalda y más abajo sus caderas, sus nalgas redondas y hermosamente carnosas... luego esas largas piernas... y sonrió satisfecho de que su concubino fuera grato a sus ojos... hermoso y virgen, él iba a ser el primero en yacer en su lecho y en entrar en su cuerpo.

-Date vuelta.

Suspirando evidentemente, Draco se dio vuelta mirando a otro lado, menos al frente mientras sus brazos se volvían a cruzar sobre su pecho; Harry entonces pudo ver su sexo... su rubio vello rizado era un poco más oscuro que su cabello y su pene flácido, evidentemente desanimado era de un hermoso color claro, al igual que sus testículos.

-Tranquilo, acuéstate en la cama.

Haciendo como que nadie hablaba, Draco se sentó en la cama y luego se recostó en la orilla, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera.

-Aquí... -dijo Harry- colócate en el centro, sobre el paño.

Torciendo la boca, Draco obedeció centrándose en la cama y esta vez, totalmente acostado; pero doblo las rodillas mientras volvía a cruzar los brazos y a mirar al lado contrario de Harry.

El príncipe lo observó y lo encontró realmente atractivo... con esa piel pálida a pesar de vivir en el desierto por años, con esos hombros de línea esbelta a pesar de usar la espada todos los días; y sintió que la excitación comenzaba a despertar su pene.

Así que se sentó en la cama y puso una mano en el hombro de Draco, quien respingo ante el contacto y sin siquiera voltear, gruñó:

-Nada de besos... soy capaz de arrancarte la lengua.

No pudo evitar sonreír por lo huraño que era a pesar de que ya estaba desnudo y acostado en la cama; así que su mano bajó hasta tocarle una tetilla, pero Draco deshizo el toque agitando su hombro.

Dándose cuenta de que no llegaría a nada con él, decidió que lo mejor sería consumar la unión y terminar rápido, así que se levantó y se bajó los calzoncillos botándolos con una pierna, tomó su propio pene y comenzó a friccionarlo sorprendiéndose de que ya había humedad en la punta y solo tomó unos segundos en ponerlo erecto por completo; entonces se subió a la cama poniéndose en los pies de Draco, quien se sobresaltó al sentir el peso en el colchón.

-Separa las piernas.

-¿Y para qué? –preguntó molesto mirándolo.

-¿Para penetrarte?

Odiándolo por el evidente sarcasmo, Draco separó las rodillas, pero al hacerlo alcanzó a ver el pene erecto de Harry y simplemente quedó paralizado.

Harry se colocó entre sus piernas mientras Draco se enderezó recargándose en un codo.

-Espera...

-¿Y ahora qué? –exclamó algo impaciente.

-No vas a meterme esa cosa –respondio un tanto exaltado.

-¿Qué?

-¡Esta enorme, no la quiero!

-Pues discúlpame, pero no le puedo cambiar el tamaño.

-¡Pero... está muy grande!

Harry vio que Draco estaba a punto de negarse de nuevo, por lo que comenzó a molestarse.

-Escucha, no voy a permitir que sigas con este juego, suficiente paciencia te he tenido ya.

-¡Pero...!

-Sí quieres la deshonra para tu familia, solo dilo y listo –interrumpió sabiendo de antemano que de un modo u otro, consumaría esa noche.

Draco se quedó callado recordando el porqué estaba accediendo a todo aquello, así que solo tragó en secó y volvió a acostarse; por lo que Harry se acomodó mas entre sus muslos, viendo en todo su esplendor la intimidad del chico, quien opto por cubrirse la cara con ambas manos.

Se inclinó recargando su peso en el pecho de Draco, quien hizo movimientos de rechazo cuando Harry intentó besar su cuello, por lo que exasperado y excitado a partes iguales, el moreno se enderezó.

Draco en cambio estaba a punto del colapso nervioso, pues sentir a alguien entre sus muslos abiertos y sentir el caliente pene de otro hombre recargase en su ingle hizo que deseara salir corriendo.

Harry en tanto decidió terminar aquello de una vez, por lo que tomó su pene y lo apunto en medio de las nalgas del chico, tanteando con su mismo miembro la pequeña entrada, y guiándolo con una mano y recargándose hacia adelante con la otra, comenzó a empujar.

-¡Ah!... –jadeó Draco al sentir la cabeza del pene intentando abrirse camino.

Harry sintió la resistencia en la punta de su pene, incrementando más su deseo.

-¡Oh!... –gimio abriendo los ojos al sentir una punzada en su culo.

-Sí... -musitó sintiendo que la cabeza había entrado.

-¡Joder!... –mascullo levantando la cabeza- ¡espera...!

Pero Harry ya no hizo caso, esa estreches era embriagadora y no la iba a dejar por nada del mundo.

-¡Me duele, estúpido!

Harry se inclinó metiéndose más, introduciendo un poco menos de la mitad de su pene.

-¡Ay!... –gimio Draco apretando los ojos y estrujando las sabanas- No... -dijo por fin cuando sintió a Harry seguir metiéndose- no, ya no quiero...

Pero era en vano, pues Harry hundió su pene de una sola vez arrancándole un jadeo y un pataleo por parte del rubio.

-¡Ah!...

El dolor era muy fuerte, por lo que comenzó a golpear a Harry en el pecho para sacárselo de encima.

-¡Quítate!... ¡duele...! ¡Quítate!...

Harry le tomó las muñecas y las sujetó fuertemente contra el colchón mientras permanecía dentro sintiendo que si me movía tan solo un poco iba a correrse.

-¡Hijo de puta, sácamelo!... –gritó Draco retorciendo las muñecas inútilmente bajo las manazas de Harry.

-Tranquilo... -musitó aspirando y exhalando aire pues la sensación en su pene, aunado al saber que él como su marido, estaba desvirgándolo hacía que quisiera correrse ya.

-¡No, no!... –pataleó intentando cerrar las piernas por reflejo- ¡me duele, imbécil!

El príncipe decidió entonces reclamar su derecho y sacó su pene para alivio de Draco, alivio que duró un segundo pues entró de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza y rapidez comenzando a embestirlo con vigor, estaba tan excitado y tan erecto que no necesito guiar su pene con la mano, simplemente dejaba la punta dentro del recto para volver a penetrarlo sin que se fuera de lado; bastaron unas cuatro o cinco penetraciones para que el doncel sintiera un terrible dolor que lo hizo gritar y comenzar a retorcerse bajo Harry y casi al instante el moreno sintió una tibia humedad en su pene y en sus muslos sirviendo eso de lubricación, por lo que sin detenerse y sin soltarlo siguió montándolo fuertemente.

-¡No, no...! ¡Me duele...! –gritaba Draco retorciéndose bajo Harry, sintiendo como si algo hubiese sido desgarrado en su interior provocándole un dolor que nunca, ni siquiera en sus batallas, había sentido- ¡Bastardo, sácamelo!...

Con la frente perlada de sudor, Harry seguía ondulando su cadera hacia afuera y hacia adentro sin soltarle las manos, y de nada sirvieron los pataleos ni los gritos para que dejara de penetrarlo sin detenerse.

-¡Hijo puta... hijo de puta! –gritó sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

Y entonces dejo de gritar, siendo sus gritos sustituidos por el llanto, pero era un llanto convulso, un llanto que no podía detener, un llanto que le salía de lo más profundo del alma mientras su marido reclamaba su derecho y consumaba su noche de bodas.

Ese culo primerizo apretaba su pene de tal manera que no deseaba detenerse, deseaba seguir y seguir por lo que apretó las nalgas para penetrarlo con más fuerza haciéndolo jadear de satisfacción.

En su última penetración, Harry se enterró lo mas que pudo y eyaculó dentro de su concubino con un fuerte jadeo para después seguir dando erráticas penetraciones muy leves y finalmente desplomarse sobre el rubio que seguía llorando.

-¡Qui-quita-te!... –balbuceó removiéndose- ¡Sá-sácamelo ya!

Harry se hizo a un lado respirando entrecortadamente, por lo que Draco aprovechó para moverse de ahí y hacerse un ovillo; Harry cerró los ojos sintiéndose satisfecho durmiéndose casi de inmediato.

_______________________________________________________

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó, se encontraba solo en la cama, por lo que se desperezó y automáticamente buscó el paño de lino, que estaba todo arrugado en medio de las sabanas; cuando lo extendió, frente a sí estaba una gran mancha carmesí; suspiró aliviado, pues podría mostrar al reino que su honor seguía intacto, pero luego reparó en que ni su esposa ni ninguna de sus concubinas había sangrado tanto, eso lo hizo recordar que tampoco habían gritado tanto al perder su virginidad, de hecho se habían quejado pero nada más.

Alzándose de hombros se metió a bañar para después salir y vestirse con ropa de él que también había en el armario; pensando que Draco seguramente ya estaba listo, salió de la habitación con el paño doblado en la mano.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver todo el desastre de la noche anterior, pero eso era lo de menos, sus ojos verdes buscaron a Draco encontrándolo dormido en el sofá envuelto en un sabana; contrariado viendo que al parecer no estaba listo, se acercó para despertarlo.

-Hey, despierta... -dijo tocándole un hombro.

-mmm...

-Ya son las nueve de la mañana.

Draco abrió los ojos y vio con pesar que Harry estaba ahí.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo "y"?... hay que salir a ver a mis padres y a los invitados a mostrar el paño y después a desayunar con todos.

-Pues yo no iré –respondio cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

-Debes ir, levántate ya, te esperare –dijo impaciente cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ya te dije que no voy a ir! –exclamó enderezándose molesto, pero haciendo muecas al sentarse.

-Tienes que ir, es tu obligación –respondio molesto.

-Me importa una mierda tu dichoso desayuno, lo mismo que el paño que debes mostrar, por mi pueden sonarse la nariz con él.

-¡No voy a tolerar más tu comportamiento tan impertinente! –dijo tomándolo fuerte de un brazo.

-¡Pues me llevarás arrastrando, imbécil! –exclamó soltándose.

Viendo que solo provocaría una pelea igual a la de anoche, Harry decidió tragarse el coraje y salir de ahí con un fuerte portazo.

-Estúpido... -mascullo Draco volviendo a acostarse en el sillón.

Cuando Harry salió de los aposentos, Minerva estaba en el centro del jardín, esperando que el rey y el concubino salieran para limpiar la recamara.

-Limpia todo –dijo al verla- y atiéndelo.

-Sí majestad –respondió inclinándose y haciendo como que no pasaba nada.

Harry iba enfurecido mientras caminaba por el pasillo, apretando los dientes y pensando mil maldiciones para el rubio; pero cuando llegó a la entrada del área de las concubinas, se detuvo preocupado... no solo era mostrar el paño, sabía que causaría comentarios al presentarse solo y sobre todo con el ojo morado; pero no había opción, así que aspiro profundo y salió de ahí con paso firme.

Cuando llego al salón principal, el comedor ya estaba listo con distintos manjares y sus padres e invitados alrededor conversando, cuando lo vieron llegar comenzaron a aplaudir, solo que los aplausos se fueron apagando al ver que llegaba solo y con el rostro golpeado; sus padres, sobre todo James lo miró fijamente con preguntas evidentes en su cara.

Harry lo vio y supo que esa cara no significaba nada bueno, pero decidió pasar por alto eso, ya lo explicaría, ahora lo importante era mostrar su honor intacto, así que sonriendo como si nada, entró mientras desdoblaba el paño y lo mostraba a la concurrencia.

Todos aplaudieron felices mientras Narcisa abrazaba a Lucius con gran alivio y los reyes se miraban sonriendo entre sí.

-Vamos a desayunar, esto debe celebrarse con alegría –dijo James feliz.

_________________________________________________________________

Cuando Minerva entró a los aposentos, casi se va de espaldas al ver aquel desastre, entró pisando vidrios y cerámica rota, flores esparcidas en el suelo y a un bulto en el sofá.

-¿Draco?

-¿mmm?

-¿Porqué no saliste con el señor a desayunar con los invitados?

-¿Ya no soy señor Malfoy? –preguntó asomando la despeinada cabeza.

-No, ya no... -respondio dejando la cesta con sabanas limpias en otro sofá viendo impresionada el rostro golpeado- ahora eres el concubino del príncipe, por lo tanto ahora estás bajo mi cuidado, lo mismo que la princesa y las concubinas, serás como un hijo para mí así como lo son ellas.

Draco suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Estás golpeado... -exclamó consternada- ¿Qué hiciste que ameritara que el señor te castigara en su noche de bodas?

-¿Acaso no lo viste a él?

-Sí, lo vi... por Dios Draco ¿tú te atreviste a golpear a tu señor?

-¿Mi señor? –repitió frunciendo el ceño.

-Esto es inaudito –dijo mirando a su alrededor- que desastre.

-Mmm... -se quejó sentándose en el sofá.

-Por Dios, hijo, te ves...

-¿Hecho una mierda?... –completo viéndola quedarse callada- anda dilo, me veo hecho una mierda.

-Pues sí, te ves algo... dime ¿acaso el señor fue muy vigoroso contigo anoche?

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! –respondio avergonzado.

Minerva no dijo nada, pero cuando Draco se levantó, lo hizo haciendo muecas y una mano sujetándose la cadera.

-Aséate mientras limpio tu habitación, así cuando salgas podrás descansar mientras yo limpio todo esto.

Asintiendo en silencio, Draco caminó encorvado hacia la habitación seguido por Minerva; se tardo un buen rato bañándose, luego salió y encontró todo limpio con ropa de cama diferente.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó viendo un recipiente al centro de la habitación.

-Lo traje para ti, creo que te hará muy bien.

-¿Pero qué es?

-Es un baño de asiento con hierbas medicinales.

-¿Qué? –exclamó boquiabierto.

-Anda, siéntate mientras saco una toalla para cubrirte.

Draco quedó sin habla mientras Minerva abría una cómoda y sacaba una toalla.

-¿Qué sucede? No me digas que estás avergonzado.

-¿Tú no te avergonzarías si ves a un hombre extraño desnudo frente a ti?

-No, eres un doncel –respondio alzando los hombros.

-¡Pero soy un hombre! –Exclamó exasperado- ¡Mira, tengo pene como ellos! –Dijo abriéndose la bata frente a ella- tengo testículos y también son dos como los de ellos.

Minerva se quedó mirando fijo el pene de Draco y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿De qué te ríes? –pregunto sin cerrar su bata.

-Ahora eres como un hijo, no me avergüenza ver la desnudez de un hijo... anda, siéntate en el baño que se enfría, me extraña que seas tú quien se avergüence de su desnudes.

-No me avergüenza... bueno, no exactamente... he estado desnudo miles de veces con mis compañeros pero nunca con una mujer.

-Pues yo soy como tu madre adoptiva, así que no hay nada de qué avergonzarse; las concubinas platican de todo conmigo –continuo colocando las toallas en la cama- y por eso sé que el príncipe está muy bien dotado, por eso no me extraña que hoy sientas estos malestares habiendo sido tu primera vez, por eso te traje este baño de asiento, quiero que te sientas mejor.

Viendo que de hecho, la sierva tenía razón, Draco alzó los hombros y se sentó en el baño para después ser cubierto por una toalla en la cintura.

-En lo que estás aquí, voy por las chicas para que me ayuden a limpiar.

-De acuerdo.

__________________________________________________________

Cuando las felicitaciones terminaron, Harry y sus padres fueron al estudio.

-Todo genial, me hizo feliz que mostraras el paño mostrando la virginidad de tu concubino –dijo James ya a solas- ¿pero quieres explicarme qué demonios son esos golpes? ¿Acaso te liaste a golpes con él y le dejaste ponerte la mano encima? ¿Por qué no acudió al desayuno contigo?

Por toda respuesta Harry exhalo un suspiro sabiendo todo el rollo mareador que su padre le soltaría.

-Entiendo que haya sido un soldado, pero tu deber es educarlo y hacerle saber cuál es su lugar.

-Lo sé.

-Pues pareciera que no... ¿seguro que la sangre del paño es de él y no tuya?

-Esposo mío, no presiones tanto a Harry, recuerda que son las celebraciones de su unión, dale un respiro –dijo Lily tomándole un brazo.

-Sí, tienes razón... bien, de todos modos el profeta Merlín nos ha bendecido otorgándonos al doncel, todo es cuestión de tiempo ahora.

___________________________________________________________

.


	8. Capitulo 8

.

___________________________________________________________

Después del baño de asiento se acostó a dormir y cuándo despertó, no escuchó nada fuera de la habitación, así que supuso que ya habían terminado, por lo que se levantó y abrió el armario para ver que ropa había ahí; todo lo que encontró era hecho con las más finas telas y babuchas de muchos colores, pero deseo más que nunca vestir sus túnicas negras de caballero del desierto y sus duras botas de cuero; pero sin más remedio eligió unos pantalones azul turquesa y una túnica de color blanco, y sabiendo que no volvería ver la calle durante mucho tiempo no se hizo un turbante tampoco, así que se vistió y salió de la habitación encontrando todo limpio y en orden y comida en la mesa; sabiendo que había sido Minerva quien la había servido, se sentó sintiéndose mucho mejor.

-Vaya, después de todo tenía razón con ese baño de asiento, aunque aun duele... -pensó haciendo gestos mientras se sentaba despacio.

Cuando terminó, se dedico a mirar la habitación esta vez con detenimiento y luego se acercó a la ventana al escuchar risas de niños; abrió la cortina con discreción y vio a tres niñas pequeñas jugando entre sí.

-Deben ser sus hijas –pensó viendo a dos mujeres bordando mientras platicaban.

Cerró la cortina y luego se dio la vuelta mirando a todos lados... ¿y ahora? ¿Qué hacen los concubinos además de dejarse coger?

-Creo que me voy a morir de aburrimiento.

Sintiendo que el día se le hizo eterno, dormitó en el sofá, en la cama y de nuevo en el sofá, llegó la hora de la comida, minerva se fue dejándolo solo de nuevo hasta que siendo ya las ocho de la noche, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a su ya oficialmente marido.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó viéndolo tumbado en el sofá.

-¿Y acaso te importa?

-Por eso lo pregunto –respondio detestando al rubio.

Draco se alzó de hombros sin decir nada.

-Bien, mientras más pronto termine, mas pronto me voy –dijo Harry caminando hasta la habitación.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? –exclamó enderezándose de prisa.

-A la habitación por supuesto.

-Sí, ya vi ¿pero para qué, piensas dormir aquí?

-¿Dormir? –Repitió desabrochándose la túnica- cuando acabemos sí.

Draco entro de prisa tras él viéndolo quitarse la túnica quedando con una camisa delgada debajo.

-¿Vas a montarme otra vez? –preguntó horrorizado.

-Obvio –dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-¡No!

-¿No?

-¡Claro que no, anoche casi me muero!

-Por favor, no te ibas a morir –respondió rodando los ojos.

-¡Pero sentí que sí!

Harry ya no contestó, solo se desabrochó el pantalón y se lo quitó sin prestar más atención a Draco, quien vio las largas piernas y el firme trasero de su marido, y lo hubiera apreciado de no ser por que justamente eran de su marido.

-Es en serio –dijo caminando hasta ponérsele enfrente- esta noche no me vas a coger.

-¿Estás negándote otra vez?

-¡Es que fue horrible, horrible! –Respondio caminando por toda la habitación- coges horrible ¿acaso nunca te lo han dicho?

Harry quedó impactado de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo ofendido.

-¡Claro que no, a mis mujeres les gusta!

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, además mi satisfacción es su satisfacción.

Draco miro al techo exhalando un suspiro impaciente.

-Típico... pero bueno, en lo que estábamos, esta noche no.

-¿Y crees que tu lo decides?

-¡Por supuesto, es a mi quien se la metes, creo que debo de tener algo de opinión en esto! ¿No te parece?

-¡Eres mi concubino, tienes obligaciones, debes obedecer a tu marido y aceptarme en tu lecho cada vez que yo quiera, estoy harto de tus estupideces y no voy a permitir que sigas faltándome al respeto cada vez que se te pegue la gana!... ¡y si para enseñarte a obedecer tengo que castigarte, lo haré cada vez que sea necesario!

-¡Tú debes respetarme a mí también y si para hacértelo entender debo agarrarte a golpes como ayer, lo haré también cada vez que sea necesario!

-Inténtalo... -respondio llegando hasta él de dos zancadas- eres muy hábil, pero yo soy más fuerte.

Bien... ese era un punto para "su marido" pues lo que decía era cierto y lo había comprobado la noche anterior, así que tal vez debería ser un poco más prudente.

-Puede ser... -concedió como haciéndole un favor a Harry- tal vez me agarraste descuidado, pero esta noche no yacerás en mi lecho.

-Las esposas o concubinas solo pueden rechazar el sexo con sus maridos en días de menstruación, pero tú no menstruas, por lo que quedas exento de esa regla.

-¿Y eso hace que me duela menos?... ¡no me aguanto el culo por tu maldita culpa!

-¡Es tu obligación aceptar todo eso, eres un doncel!

Draco quiso cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo pero no quiso repetir lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-¡Esta bien, de acuerdo, soy un doncel...! –Respondio dando pasos impacientes por la habitación- y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo era esto de tener sexo... pero nunca imaginé que sería tan espantoso, tan... horrible...

Harry lo miró hablar con gestos de desprecio y asco y de repente se sintió confundido... ¿espantoso?... ¿horrible?... a pesar de haber sido rápido a él le había gustado... ¿cómo es que había sido horrible?

-Sí así va a ser todas las veces, mejor mátame de una vez.

-¡Ay por favor, no seas dramático!

-¡Es que es inconcebible pensar que así va a ser siempre! ¡No quiero eso! ¿¡Entiendes?! ¡No lo acepto!

-Esta bien, está bien... -dijo con fastidio- esta noche no haremos nada.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto escéptico- ¿Dónde está el truco?

-No hay ningún truco.

-¿Entonces porqué sigues desvistiéndote?

-Porque ya voy a dormir.

-¿Aquí?

-No, encima de una palmera ¡por supuesto que aquí! Y no jodas con que tampoco puedo dormir en mi propia cama, eso si ya no te lo voy a permitir.

-No, pues por mi puedes dormir en la cagada de un camello, no me importa –respondio alzándose de hombros y cruzándose de brazos- yo dormiré en la otra habitación.

-No, dormirás aquí.

-Ya dije que no y si quieres que nos llevemos bien, deberás comenzar a respetarme –concluyó saliendo de la habitación.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza preguntándose frustrado quien estaba educando a quien.

-Profeta Merlín dame paciencia.

____________________________________________________________

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó con el aroma del desayuno colándose hasta la habitación, por lo que se levanto, se vistió y salió del cuarto encontrando a Draco sentado a la mesa.

-¿No vas a desayunar con tus padres? –preguntó Draco al verlo sentarse a la mesa.

-No.

-¿No que tienes mucho trabajo?

-Sí, pero después de desposar a una concubina, tengo unos días para pasar con ella, en este caso contigo.

-Por mi puedes dejar esa formalidad e irte a hacer lo que tengas que hacer –dijo Draco llevándose a la boca un trozo de pan sin levadura.

-No, pienso quedarme aquí –respondio sonriendo mientras se servía un poco de arroz con verduras y carne de cordero.

Draco torció la boca con evidente enfado, pero Harry parecía muy dispuesto a quedarse ahí sin importar nada de lo que pudiera decir.

-¿Y que se supone que haga de ahora en adelante? –Preguntó después de beber un poco de té- ¿estaré encerrado?

-Claro que no, puedes conocer a las otras concubinas.

-¿Y para que querría yo conocerlas?

-Ahora son tus hermanas, compartirás con ellas.

-¿Y qué hacen ellas?

-Cuidan a las niñas –respondio comiendo muy entretenido su arroz.

-¿Y yo que haré con ellas? –Preguntó ceñudo- no esperarás que las cuide también.

-¿Por qué no? así iras tomando experiencia cuando tengas a mi hijo.

Ese solo pensamiento hizo que Draco botara el pan que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca.

-¿Es en serio eso de quedarte unos días aquí cuando te unes a alguien?

-Sí.

-¿Y para qué?

-Para conocernos más.

-¿Eso hiciste con ellas?

-Sí.

-¿Y en serio se conocieron más? –preguntó escéptico.

-Claro, por ejemplo así supe que a Luna le encantan las noches estrelladas.

Draco rodó los ojos mientras alzaba la cara al techo.

-No jodas príncipe ¿esa es tu idea de conocer a alguien?

-Deja de llamarme "príncipe"... es molesto –exclamó mirándolo.

-¿Por qué? Eso eres ¿no?

-Sí, pero tu tono es lo que me molesta.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te llame?... ¿Señor, esposo mío, majestad?

-Para empezar... -respondió tomando su taza de té.

Draco se carcajeó con ganas haciendo que Harry dejara su té y lo mirara diciendo:

-¿Por qué eres tan irrespetuoso conmigo, acaso yo no te he respetado?

-¿Respetado tú a mí; cuando, si en la noche de bodas me la dejaste ir como si espolearas un camello?

-Te doy tu lugar, eres mi concubino, hubo una ceremonia donde quedó clara tu posición.

-Y esa es debajo de ti, supongo.

Harry lo miró de nuevo y en lugar de enfadarse y comenzar a pelear, quiso profundizar más en la mentalidad del rubio.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto, si así lo dispuso Dios, y el profeta Merlín nos lo hizo saber a través del libro sagrado

Draco se sintió enfadado pero vio que Harry lo miraba atento, como si de verdad quisiera saber.

-Porque yo soy igual que tú, lo único que me diferencia de ti son estás grecas –exclamo señalando su rostro.

-Pero eres un doncel, puedes concebir bebés.

-¿Y eso me hace menos?

-No, Dios nos hizo iguales.

-Aja... somos iguales según tú, pero tengo que estar bajo tu yugo.

-Porque...

-Soy un doncel, ya sé.

-¿Por qué te pesa tanto ser un doncel?

Draco suspiro, como reuniendo paciencia para explicar algo que no tendría que ser explicado.

-Lo que me pesa es la carga que todo eso conlleva.

-¿Y es?... –preguntó esperando la respuesta.

-Ser tratado como una persona de diferente categoría.

-No entiendo.

-Ser tratado como si fuera una mujer, lo que me lleva a otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Qué las mujeres y los donceles somos tratados como ganado.

-Eso no es cierto, ustedes y las mujeres son valiosos a nuestros ojos, por eso están bajo nuestro cuidado y protección.

-Sí ustedes no dejaran de ponernos el pie encima, se darían cuenta de que no necesitamos su "cuidado y protección" –dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-No lo necesitan... -repitió dejando su taza de té para mirarlo mientras decía: -si tú pusieras un pie fuera de aquí sin mi protección, siendo un doncel no tardarías ni dos días en llegar al mercado negro en donde darían un muy buen precio por ti; si sabes mucho seguro también sabías eso ¿no?

Draco lo miró quedándose sin palabras por unos segundos, después carraspeó y siguió el tema.

-Aun así pienso que no nos dan el valor correcto... por ejemplo, con eso de la virginidad.

-¿Qué hay con ella? –pregunto volviendo a tomar su té.

\- La virginidad no debería importar más que a la mujer o al doncel, pero no, es propiedad de la familia y de la comunidad.

-Porque es símbolo de honor.

-¡Pues no debería! –exclamó exasperado- Exigiendo un himen intacto, el hombre piensa que es el primero en conquistar el cuerpo de la mujer y cree que podrá controlarla mejor y es lo mismo con los donceles.

-La virginidad es símbolo de que la mujer y los donceles se respetan a sí mismos, que respetan a sus padres y a su familia.

-¡Pero no debería, eso es algo muy intimo!... es mi cuerpo y solo yo sé que puedo hacer con él, si tengo ganas de coger o no fuera del matrimonio, es solo asunto mío.

-Y demostrar así que tus padres no supieron educarte, que el honor importa una mierda y la sociedad puede ser una orgía.

-Obvio no, pero se le da más valor a una simple membrana que a la persona misma... y eso está mal, yo valgo más que esa membrana que me desgarraste hace dos días.

Esta vez Harry se quedó callado, lo que decía el rubio parecía tener su ración de lógica, sin embargo no todo era tan sencillo como el doncel lo pintaba, así que solo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, negando de un lado para otro y siguió comiendo.

-Muchas cosas de esta sociedad son pura hipocresía.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Cómo tú por ejemplo –dijo recargando su codo en la mesa y su mejilla en su mano.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó ceñudo- yo he hecho las cosas contigo según la ley.

-¿Y eso te hace bueno?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me tomaste sin ningún problema la noche de bodas, incluso estabas excitado...

-¿Y? –Preguntó intentando ocultar la incomodidad de hablar de eso con él- eres un doncel ¿no?

-A eso me refiero... puedo ser un doncel y tener bebés y todo lo que quieras, pero tengo pene como tú, tengo testículos como tú, si yo ocultara mis grecas ¿Qué me haría diferente a ti?

-No entiendo.

-Mas bien te haces el desentendido; la homosexualidad está prohibida por Dios y el libro sagrado, pero está bien cogerme porque soy un doncel... es como aquello que una vez pasó en una aldea en la que yo estaba de guardia, atrapamos a un tipo que había violado a un niño de once años, fue ajusticiado y ejecutado en la plaza, pero el mismo guardia que lo ejecutó, a la semana siguiente desposo a una niña de diez años... ¡diez años!... ah, pero estaba bien porque era una mujer.

Harry se quedó callado, en lo particular detestaba ese tipo de uniones, pero no podía hacer nada porque la ley sagrada y de los hombres lo permitía.

-Eso es legal, pero dime... ¿eso lo hace bueno?

-La ley sagrada dice que está bien.

-A eso me refiero contigo, eres un hipócrita Potter... me montaste sin ningún problema, te excitas conmigo porque dices que soy un doncel, pero yo creo que es porque eres homosexual.

-¡No soy homosexual! –Exclamó azotando la taza de té- ¡Me gustan mis mujeres!

-Entonces eres bisexual –dijo Draco con tranquilidad, viendo como el rostro de Harry se ponía rojo de enfado- eso también es pecado ¿eh?

-Solo dices estupideces, son cosas totalmente distintas, así que no es igual.

Sintiendo que había hablado al viento, Draco exhaló un suspiro y decidió cambiar de conversación.

-Yo cuidaba ciudades... no quiero cuidar niños...

-Bien, no lo hagas, no estás obligado a ello, para eso tienen a sus madres.

-¿Y entonces?

-Ellas te ayudarán, te enseñarán a bordar.

-Es una broma ¿cierto? –pregunto sonriendo incrédulo.

-No –respondio serio.

-¡Mira mis manos!... –exclamó mostrándole las palmas de las manos- ¡tienen callos por la espada y la brida del caballo, no por empuñar una aguja!

-¿Y entonces qué quieres hacer? –preguntó como si nada, haciendo a un lado el malestar que la conversación con Draco le había provocado exasperando mas al rubio.

-¡Quiero salir de aquí, quiero montar a caballo y salir al desierto!

-Lo siento, eso no se puede.

-¿¡Porque no?!

-Porque eres el concubino del príncipe ¿te imaginas a Luna o a Pansy cabalgando como si se mandaran solas?

-¡Pero yo soy un hombre, no puedes ponerme a bordar!

Harry suspiró, tal vez el doncel tuviera razón, no podría ponerlo a bordar cuando empuño la espada por tantos años.

-Tienes razón, no puedo ponerte a hacer lo mismo que ellas, pero también debes entender que tampoco puedes hacer lo mismo que antes; ya no eres un capitán ni un caballero del desierto te guste o no; que ya no te mandas solo y estás bajo mi cuidado de ahora en adelante y eso no va a cambiar por mucho que no te guste.

-¡Pero no es justo!

-¿Y quien dijo que la vida era justa?

-Esto no puede ser verdad... -mascullo mesándose el cabello.

-Hay que presentarte a las chicas.

-Pues no quiero, siento como que presentas a un camello más a tu manada.

-Tampoco voy a tolerar que les faltes el respeto a ellas –dijo cambiando de tono a uno muy serio- mis concubinas son buenas chicas y estás catalogándolas como camellos también; te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir cosas como esa.

-Pero tú no puedes prohibirme nada –respondio sereno- soy una persona, no una cosa.

-Pues compórtate como una persona, no como un idiota.

Draco se levantó molesto de la mesa, estar encerrado ahí un día mas lo iba a volver loco.

-Este encierro me mata.

-No estás encerrado, puedes salir e ir a donde quieras mientras no traspases el área de las concubinas, más allá de eso se te está prohibido pasar y para que de una vez te vayas haciendo a la idea, esta noche te tomaré de nuevo.

Draco hizo un gesto melodramático mientras se tumbaba en el sofá cuan largo era.

-Pero no quiero...

-No es tu decisión.

-¿Lo ves? ¡A eso me refiero!... es mi cuerpo, yo debería decidir quién lo toma o no.

-No voy a entrar en debates inútiles contigo, ya estás avisado.

-Es que en serio, no quiero.

Harry termino su taza de té y se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Cuándo terminarás de entender que tienes un marido?

Draco tampoco tenía ánimos de entrar en un debate inútil, por lo que sentándose dijo:

-Escucha Potter...

-¿Potter? –repitió como si no hubiese escuchado bien.

-Ajá... no quieres que te llame "príncipe" pues no lo haré, pero tampoco esperes que te diga "esposo mío" o cualquiera de esas mierdas, porque tampoco lo haré.

Harry se masajeó las sienes sintiendo que se avecinaba una gran jaqueca.

-Bueno, como te decía... el que seas mi esposo no significa que tengas que estar aquí todas las noches, ve con alguna de tus concubinas o con tu esposa, seguro les encantará.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, mis visitas a su lecho las hace felices.

-¿En serio? –preguntó sarcástico.

-Por supuesto... ninguna se ha quejado como tú.

-¡Porque están educadas para no quejarse! –exclamó riendo.

Sin verle ninguna gracia, Harry no quitó el dedo del renglón.

-Ellas no has podido cumplir con darme un hijo, así que no tiene caso tomarlas ahora, eres tú quien debe hacerlo, así que si debo estar aquí todas las noches, así será.

Lo ultimo no le hizo a Draco nada de gracia; pero también sabía que el príncipe estaba decidido, pero una noche igual a la de su noche de bodas...

-Oye... -dijo cambiando el tono- en serio, hoy no quiero.

Harry prefirió ya no discutir, así que se levantó y fue a sentarse al enorme sofá de piel de tigre.

-La verdad es que dolió mucho –continuó viendo al hombre sentado frente a él- aun estoy adolorido... otra noche igual sería un infierno.

De acuerdo, esa explicación podía aceptarla, por lo que decidió ser considerado con Draco.

-Bien, esta noche no haremos nada... pero no siempre será así –añadió al verlo sonreír aliviado- esperaré para que veas que cuido de ti y me interesa tu bienestar, pero quiero que cuando decida que es hora, no pongas reparos ni pelees conmigo como esa noche, porque te advierto que seré duro contigo y aunque no lo creas, deseo evitar eso.

Draco rodó los ojos pero decidió darle por su lado por el momento.

_________________________________________________________

Pasada una semana, Draco pensó que para no volverse loco en esas habitaciones, tendría que conocer a las concubinas, por lo que después de desayunar, le dijo a Minerva:

-Hoy conoceré a las concubinas.

-¿En serio? –Exclamó sonriendo- ¡es un gusto! No te arrepentirás, son buenas chicas y ahora que el príncipe regreso a sus obligaciones y tuvo que salir de viaje por unos días, con ellas no te sentirás solo.

-¿Y mis padres?

-Ya regresaron a su ciudad.

El solo suspiró añorando aquellos días en los que cabalgaba sintiendo la adrenalina de ser seguido por su tropa a donde quiera que fuese; aquellas tardes en donde daban paseos en camello con Blaise... Blaise, al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

-Anda querido, no te pongas triste –dijo ella levantándole la barbilla- tomaremos el té y nos divertiremos, solo a la princesa Bellatrix no la conocerás.

-¿Por qué?

-Es... un poco huraña.

-Bueno, la verdad me importa una mierda, solo quiero salir de aquí para no morir de aburrimiento.

-Entonces saldré para avisarles y preparar unos ricos pastelitos para tomar el té.

Draco encorvó el cuerpo dramáticamente cuando Minerva salió.

-Tomar pastelitos con té...-pensó deprimido.

Sus tardes de ocio era competir con sus compañeros en una especie de juego en donde tomaban un pellejo de cabra del suelo con el caballo en marcha... y ahora todo se reducía a tomar pastelitos con té con un par de mujeres desconocidas.

Solo que antes de salir, llego Dumbledore con un pequeño equipo para sacarle una muestra de sangre.

-¿Y para qué? –preguntó ceñudo, habiéndole agarrado mala vibra al anciano.

-Cada mes te sacare una muestra, es para ver si estás preñado.

-Debe ser una maldita broma.

-No, no lo es –respondio sacando una jeringa- si das positivo, se te administraran vitaminas y todo lo necesario para un buen embarazo, lo mismo paso con las mujeres del príncipe y tuvieron embarazos sanos y sin contratiempos.

-Claro y por eso no se han logrado sus embarazos –exclamó con ganas de fastidiar al viejo.

Dumbledore lo miró ceñudo mientras decía:

-¿Vas a negarte o tengo que acusarte con tu marido?

Bufando y mascullando quien sabe que cosas, tuvo que acceder a que el médico extrajera una muestra de su brazo.

Un par de horas más tarde, se asomó por la ventana y vio a las chicas cuchichear emocionadas con su ropa más elegante de lo normal; él sin embargo vestía unos pantalones de color rojo escarlata con bordados en los tobillos, babuchas y camisa ligera con cuello alto, no había necesidad de turbante pues las palmeras daban suficiente sombra, así que salió con el cabello corto alborotado, con una arracada pequeña de oro en cada oreja y nada más.

-¡Ven aquí! –dijo Minerva sonriendo mientras llegaba con una charola y la colocaba en la mesa.

El caminó hacia al pequeño grupo mientras ellas sonreían al verlo.

-Qué tal –dijo alzando una mano.

-Hola, yo soy Pansy –dijo una de ellas, muy bonita, con su cabeza cubierta por un velo color malva que dejaban ver largos pendientes de oro y diamantes en forma de gota, al igual que sus manos, que tintineaban al moverse por sus brazaletes de oro también.

-Y yo soy Luna –dijo la otra, vestida para la especial ocasión.

-Y yo soy Draco.

-Nos da tanto gusto conocerte, ya moríamos de curiosidad.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Nunca habíamos conocido a un doncel –respondio Luna dándole un pastelito a una pequeña que se acercó- esta es mi hija Adab, significa...

-Esperanza –completo él sonriéndole a la pequeña.

-Sí... ¿y la tuya como se llama? –preguntó a Pansy.

-Baasima... significa "sonriente".

-Puedo ver porqué –dijo viendo a la niña reír con la otra pequeña.

-Supongo que la otra niña es de la princesa.

-Sí, se llama Kala.

-"Fortaleza" –dijo viendo a la niña de rizos negros- un nombre apropiado.

-¿Y cómo le pondrás a tu hijo? –Preguntó una voz de alguien que iba llegando- porque solo para eso estás aquí ¿no?

-Ella es Bellatrix –dijo Minerva sonriendo intentando disimular la expresión no tan amigable de la princesa- majestad, pensé que no iba venir.

-Pues cambie de opinión.

Draco observo a la mujer que llegó, totalmente distinta a las otras dos chicas en lo referente a su actitud y porte; no había duda de que era una princesa.

Bella no llevaba velo, iba con sus largos rizos negros descubiertos, como si quisiera que su belleza se mostrara en todo su esplendor.

-Bienvenido seas doncel –dijo sonriendo amable mientras tomaba asiento.

-Me llamo Draco, no "doncel" –respondio sonriendo también.

Bella percibió el tono de Draco y sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Lamento si te ofendí, es que como eso eres... pero será como tú digas, te llamaré Draco; Minerva sírveme té.

Pansy y Luna se miraron discretamente entre sí.

-Y dime Draco ¿Qué tal tu nueva vida de concubino?

-Bien.

-Escuché que eras un caballero del desierto y no solo eso, también un capitán de tropa; espero que nuestra vida no te parezca aburrida ahora que ya no podrás salir de aquí.

Draco sonrió de nuevo mientras deseaba azotar su cabeza en el suelo al recordar su triste realidad.

-¿Gustas un pastelito, Draco? –ofreció Luna tomando un platito.

-No, gracias.

-Y cuéntame Draco ¿Qué hacías cuando eras un caballero del desierto? –pregunto Bellatrix con sencillez mientras endulzaba su té.

Draco volvió a sonreír mientras miraba los jardines a su alrededor, sintiendo la brisa cálida del desierto llegar hasta ellos.

-Me siento un poco indispuesto –dijo levantándose- me iré a descansar, disfruten la tarde señoras, me retiro.

Draco se levantó y se fue dejando a las cuatro mujeres; cuando lo vieron entrar a sus aposentos, Pansy encaró a Bellatrix.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Fue muy descortés de tu parte!

-Yo solo hacía conversación, no es mi culpa que sea tan sensible, ni parece un soldado –respondio alzándose de hombros mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

_____________________________________________________________________

.


	9. Capitulo 9

.

_____________________________________________________________________

Cuando entró a sus habitaciones, Draco se tumbó de nuevo en el salón sintiéndose más deprimido que nunca; cada día le pesaba más el encierro, la vida nueva que ahora tenía y todo lo que conllevaba.

-Quiero irme de aquí... -musitó cerrando los ojos.

A la hora de la cena, ni siquiera quiso comer y pensó en decirle a Minerva que ni siquiera entrara con la comida, no comería, pero cuando tocaron a la puerta, quien entró no fue ella sino las dos concubinas.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó viéndolas entrar con una charola de comida cada una.

-Hoy cenaremos aquí –dijo Luna sonriendo traviesa.

-Millicent y Myrtle cuidaran a las niñas.

-Ellas insistieron, no pude hacer nada –exclamó Minerva entrando tras ellas sonriendo.

Las tres mujeres colocaron las charolas en la mesa para después sentarse como si nada.

-Anda Draco, cena con nosotras –dijo Pansy.

-Esto hacemos cada noche, a veces en las habitaciones de Pansy y a veces en las mías.

-¿Y en las de Bellatrix? –preguntó sentándose sin más remedio.

-¡Ah, ella es una arpía! –dijo Pansy.

-Pansy, por favor... -exclamó Minerva mientras servía té.

-No la reprimas –dijo Draco suspirando- suficiente tiene con estar aquí como para tener que cuidar lo que dice a cada momento.

-Gracias –dijo Pansy sonriendo- ¿pero por qué dices que suficiente tengo con estar aquí?... soy feliz aquí.

-¿Tú no lo eres? –pregunto Luna.

-Es evidente que no –respondio Pansy borrándosele la sonrisa poco a poco- lamento lo que dijo Bellatrix... es tan mala a veces.

-Anda, come –dijo Minerva sirviéndole un plato de estofado de camello.

-Gracias... -respondio desanimado.

-Pero lo que dijo es cierto ¿verdad? –Exclamo Luna- no eres feliz aquí.

-Entiendo que eras un soldado –dijo Pansy- pero esta vida también es maravillosa, cuidamos a nuestras hijas y atendemos a nuestro esposo, cumplimos la ley de Dios y damos honor a nuestras familias.

-¿Y nada más? –preguntó sin tocar la comida.

-¿Nada mas? –Repitió Pansy- no entiendo.

-Sí... ¿no deseas nada más?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Sí tengo que decirte que desear, es más que evidente que no deseas nada.

-Bueno ¿tú que deseas?

-Deseo ser libre... deseo poder elegir yo mismo la vida que quiero vivir.

-Pero eres un doncel –dijo Luna sonriendo mientras tomaba un trozo de pan- no puedes hacer eso, como nosotras no podemos tampoco, estamos sometidas a nuestro marido como Dios manda.

Draco exhalo un suspiro, era como querer explicarle como volar a una tortuga.

-No pienses que somos tontas tampoco –dijo Pansy mirándolo- dame un ejemplo más claro de lo que según tú, deberíamos desear.

-Muy bien –dijo enderezándose en su asiento- ¿han tenido orgasmos?

Luna casi se atraganta con el pan, por lo que Minerva tuvo que darle golpecitos en la espalda mientras Pansy se ponía de mil colores.

-¿Les gusta como las coge su marido?

-Draco, por Merlín, no hables así enfrente de las chicas.

-¿Por qué no?... ¿Porque les dan miedo las palabras?... a ver Pansy, este ejemplo es muy claro ¿no? dime, ¿te gusta cómo te monta el príncipe, te hace gritar de placer, te hace desear más?

Pansy se quedó congelada, pues a pesar de hablar abiertamente con Luna y Minerva acerca de su intimidad con su marido, nunca habían hablado de eso.

-Porque a mí me lo hizo horrible –continuó Draco recargando los antebrazos en la mesa- fue bastante doloroso y nunca respetó mi negativa a hacerlo.

-¿Y porque habría de hacerlo? Es nuestro marido, es su derecho.

-Pero es nuestro cuerpo.

-Pero...

-De acuerdo –interrumpió- ¿y solo por eso no te gustaría saber que se siente tener un orgasmo?... o ya lo has tenido ¿lo has tenido?

Pansy vio que Luna y Minerva la miraban muy atentas y nuevamente su rostro se encendió.

-Yo no -dijo Luna- es cierto, nunca lo he tenido –añadió al ver a las otras dos mujeres mirarla sorprendida- pero sé que soy una buena esposa aunque nunca lo haya tenido.

-¡Exacto! –exclamó Pansy.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? –Dijo Draco- ser esposa no debe anular tu faceta de ser mujer.

-Tal vez te dolió mucho porque era la primera vez –dijo Luna.

-¿Acaso a ti ya no te duele cuando te lo hace?

-Bueno... si, un poco, si...

-¿Y qué hace cuando acaba?

-Pues se duerme.

-Claro, como un camello cuando monta a la hembra.

-¡Oye, mi marido no es camello!

-Ni tú una camella, debería ser entonces mas considerado a la hora del sexo ¿no?

Las dos chicas ya no dijeron nada, solo se miraron entre ellas.

-Bueno... -dijo Pansy- la verdad si me gustaría que fuera más cariñoso a la hora de yacer en la cama conmigo.

-¡Pero lo es! –exclamó Luna- nos dice cosas bonitas y nunca es rudo... al menos no como contigo –dijo viendo el ojo aun morado de Draco- nunca nos ha castigado porque somos buenas esposas, tal vez si tú te portas bien, no habría necesidad de castigarte tampoco.

En lugar de ofenderse, Draco comprendió que no era tan sencillo hablar de eso con ellas, era más que obvio que estaban del lado de su marido.

-Yo siempre soñé que el sexo sería algo genial –dijo tomando una taza de té- y que sería yo quien decidiría con quien, en cambio fueron otros los que decidieron por mi y de pronto me vi acostado en una cama con un tipo al que nunca había tratado en mi vida partiéndome el culo con singular alegría.

Evidentemente las chicas se escandalizaron de la forma de hablar de Draco, pero estaban entendiendo el punto del rubio.

-Pero... eso es parte de la vida de las mujeres y donceles –dijo Pansy.

-¿Y eso lo hace bueno?... ¿Qué hay de lo que nosotros deseamos?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nunca habían pensado en eso, habían sido educadas para no hacerlo y Draco lo entendía.

-Tan solo díganme ¿alguna de ustedes sabe leer?

-No, las mujeres tenemos prohibido ir a la escuela, lo sabes –dijo Luna.

-¿Y no les gustaría saber?

-¿Y para qué?

-¿No te gustaría leerle cuentos a tu hija antes de dormir, por ejemplo?

Eso nunca lo había pensado y el solo imaginarlo hizo que sonriera emocionada mirando a Pansy, quien evidentemente había imaginado lo mismo.

-Cómo soldado, tú debes saber –dijo Minerva.

-Sí, sé leer.

-¿Y nos enseñarías? –preguntó Luna.

-Podría, no me cuesta nada.

-Pero el señor podría molestarse –dijo Minerva preocupada.

-El no tiene porqué saberlo –respondio Draco- lo haremos aquí y será un secreto.

-Podríamos turnar nuestros aposentos –exclamó Pansy ya emocionada.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero que Bella no se entere, podríamos tener problemas –dijo Luna.

Minerva ya no dijo nada, solo deseo que en verdad aquello no trajera problemas.

Cenaron ya con una ambiente más tranquilo y relajado hasta que llego la hora de dormir.

_________________________________________________________

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó el rey James cuando el príncipe regreso quince días después.

-Mas o menos, las transacciones con los extranjeros no son nada fáciles, pero de todos modos tenemos ventaja, terminarán aceptando nuestras condiciones si quieren invertir aquí.

-Genial –respondo palmeándole la espalda- procuraré quitarte responsabilidades por ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Para que pases más tiempo con tu concubino, necesitamos ese heredero ¿recuerdas? -Harry suspiro discretamente mientras James continuaba hablando muy animado- no sabemos cuando el cuerpo del doncel este maduro, así que lo mejor es yacer en su lecho todas las noches.

Harry ya no dijo nada, solo se despidió sonriente de su padre y se fue a sus habitaciones para descansar.

-¡Hijo mío, qué bueno que regresaste sano y salvo! –Exclamo Lily cuando lo vio en el pasillo- ¿A dónde vas?

-A descansar.

-Sí, pero deberías descansar en los aposentos de tu concubino.

Harry disimuló de nuevo el fastidio que sentía cada vez que le recordaban lo que se esperaba de él.

-Recuerda que necesitamos un heredero –dijo ella percibiendo el malestar de su hijo- es tu obligación, recuérdalo.

-Sí, sí, ya se... bueno madre, me voy a descansar.

-Sí, pero ya sabes dónde –respondio ella girándolo y dándole un empujoncito en dirección contraria a sus habitaciones- anda hijo, cumple con tu deber.

Rodando los ojos, Harry ya no discutió, lo que hizo fue dirigirse al área de concubinas.

Draco estaba comiendo un plato de frutas tumbado en el sofá cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a su marido.

-He llegado, Dios te bendiga –dijo a modo de saludo pasando directamente a la habitación.

Draco quedó mudo por el desconsuelo de ver al príncipe de regreso; en la habitación Harry se desnudó y se dio un baño, luego salió y se tumbo en la cama a dormir; pasado un buen rato y sin que escuchara nada de ruido, Draco decidió entrar para saber los planes del príncipe, solo que lo encontró tumbado bocabajo en la cama completamente desnudo; iba a salir de inmediato pero la vista de aquel cuerpo lo hizo detenerse.

Curioso se acercó silencioso hasta la cama y recorrió con lentitud el cuerpo esbelto y bien formado del príncipe Harry; sus piernas largas y separadas dejaban ver su pene y sus testículos algo aplastados, su trasero carnoso... de no estar en la situación en la que estaban, le hubiera gustado acariciar esas piernas y ese trasero, tal vez tocar esa espalda, pero al recordar quién era, hizo que hiciera un gesto de rechazo y saliera de ahí.

-Todo iba tan bien –pensó con desconsuelo.

Entonces unos toques suaves en la puerta se escucharon.

-¡El señor llego! –dijo Luna hablando bajo cuando él le abrió.

-Sí, gracias por la noticia, ya lo tengo echado con el culo al aire en mi cama.

-¡Oh!... bueno, tal vez me tarde un poco –respondio riendo- ¿y qué piensas hacer?

-¿Con qué?

-Es seguro que esta noche te tomará.

Draco hizo muecas mientras salían de la habitación al jardín.

-¿Por qué tenía que regresar?

-¡Oye, debe hacerlo, es el príncipe! Sí no regresara significa que murió y el reino estaría en problemas.

-Sí, lo sé... ¿pero por qué tiene que regresar precisamente a mi cuarto?

-El es lindo cuando lo dejas –respondio ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro- sé gentil con él y él lo será contigo.

-¡Pero no quiero!

-Lo sé, sé que no quieres... pero no tienes opción Draco –respondio comprensiva- pero si te niegas él usara la fuerza y será más desagradable para ti.

-¿O sea que flojito y cooperando? –exclamó sonriendo irónico.

-Exacto –dijo ella riendo- si tanto te disgusta, mientras más rápido comience, mas rápido terminará.

-Mejor ve a cuidar a tu hija en vez de andar dando estos consejo –dijo dándole un suave empujón- largo de aquí.

Riendo, ella se despidió mientras él regresaba a sus habitaciones.

Horas después Harry despertó sintiendo morir de hambre, por lo que se puso calzoncillos y una túnica encima y salió de la habitación, tocó una campanilla que sonaba fuera de la casa y era señal para que Minerva llevara alimentos, así que mientras tanto se sentó en el sofá viendo a Draco mirarlo con mala cara.

-Sí, me fue bien ¿y a ti?

-Estaba muy bien –respondio Draco ceñudo.

-¿Y que arruinó tu día?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

-¿Conociste a las concubinas? –pregunto Harry sin ánimos de discutir.

-Sí... me agradaron.

-¿Ya viste que no eran lo que tú pensabas?

-Bueno si, un punto a tu favor.

La puerta se abrió para que Milicent y Minerva llevaran la comida a la mesa.

-Bienvenido mi señor –saludo Minerva haciendo una reverencia junto a la otra sierva- los alimentos están listos ¿desea que le sirva?

-No, retírate, mi concubino me atenderá.

Draco abrió la boca anonadado mientras las mujeres se retiraban en silencio.

-¿¡Hablas en serio?! –exclamó cuando quedaron solos.

-Por supuesto, sírveme.

-No se te van a caer las bolas si te sirves tu solo.

-Veo que sigues en la misma actitud, pensé que convivir con las chicas te haría ver las cosas con diferente perspectiva.

-Oye vamos, no soy tu sirviente, sírvete tu mismo, eso hacemos en los campamentos, no esperamos que alguien más venga a darnos de comer en la boca.

-Tú lo dijiste, en los campamentos, pero resulta que ni estoy en un campamento ni tú eres un soldado, estoy en mi casa y tú eres mi concubino, así que levántate a servirme si no quieres que te levante yo.

-Vienes de malitas ¿eh? –dijo cruzándose de brazos, sin la más minina intención de levantarse.

-Bien –dijo Harry levantándose haciendo a Draco ponerse alerta, pero para su sorpresa Harry no fue hacia él; lo que hizo fue sentarse a la mesa y comenzar a comer como si nada.

Pasado un rato, Harry se levantó y fue a la habitación en donde se lavó los dientes y se preparó, pues si algo tenía era que sus concubinas estuvieran a gusto con él, sin el olor del ajo en su aliento; así que con el doncel no era distinto.

-Listo, es hora de dormir –dijo asomándose a la puerta.

-Bueno, pues duérmete ya, buenas noches.

-No estoy para bromas, sabes de que hablo.

Para su desgracia, sabía muy bien de que hablaba, pero no deseaba pelear.

-Escucha ¿podemos llegar a un acuerdo?

-No, no podemos, entra ya.

-Tus concubinas me dijeron que no había problema en cederles mi lugar.

-Draco, no estoy jugando –dijo inclinando la cabeza con hartazgo.

-Yo tampoco, es muy en serio.

-Te doy un minuto, sino entras yo saldré por ti y no será como hace rato –concluyó cerrando la puerta.

Draco miró la puerta cerrada y un presentimiento le dijo que esta vez Harry decía la verdad, no como en la comida, así que decidió que haría un nuevo intento de persuadirlo hablando como gente civilizada.

-Bien –dijo Harry viéndolo entrar.

Draco lo vio quitarse la túnica y quedar solo con los calzoncillos, tal vez hubiera apreciado la vista de no encontrarse nuevamente al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Escucha Potter... si te sientas por un momento y me dejas hablar...

-Puedes hablar mientras te lo hago si ese es tu deseo –dijo levantando la colcha.

Draco miró la cama y luego a él y tragó en seco; Harry vio el miedo en sus ojos grises, un miedo igual al de sus concubinas la noche de bodas, pero él las había tranquilizado y todo había salido bien, pero este concubino no se dejaba tranquilizar, no era como ellas, sin embargo deseó hacer las cosas de la mejor manera.

-No seré rudo esta vez, no habrá golpes ni nada de eso, solo ven...

-No, si los golpes no me preocupan, no solo los recibí yo –respondio sin moverse de su lugar- es solo que...

-¿Quieres una copa? Tal vez eso te relaje.

Draco lo miró sorprendido, el príncipe se notaba realmente preocupado por él, pero aun así eso no era el problema.

-El asunto es que no quiero.

Harry exhalo un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Escucha, sé que tu también estás presionado... -dijo Draco intentando a toda costa convencerlo- pero esto es muy difícil para mí.

-¿Y crees que para mí no?

-No por lo que veo –dijo mirando el bulto que se había formado en la entrepierna del moreno.

-Me excitas, me gusta tu cuerpo, es normal que esto pase –dijo mirando su entrepierna- y es normal que tome a mi concubino y tenga sexo con él.

-¿Y entonces en donde esta lo difícil para ti?

-En que debo hacerlo y no quiero obligarte.

-Pues no lo hagas.

-El asunto no es así y tú lo sabes.

Draco agachó la cabeza sintiendo que las puertas se le cerraban nuevamente.

-De acuerdo, entiendo eso... -dijo mirándolo otra vez- pero...

-Sí te duele mucho, puedo ir despacio, a tu tiempo -Draco lo miro sorprendido de que por primera vez, Harry tomara en cuenta ese detalle- pero de que lo haremos, lo haremos... así que desecha tus argumentos disuasivos, no lo lograrás.

Draco comprendió que de nuevo no había escapatoria, que estaba atrapado y por más batallas que hubiese librado y ganado, otra vez tendría que someterse a ese hombre.

Inclinó la cabeza sin decir nada, sintiendo que ese amplio y hermoso cuarto de repente se hacía tan pequeño que lo asfixiaba.

-No retengas la respiración, te marearás... -dijo Harry observándolo- aspira por la nariz.

-No me digas que hacer –exclamó enojándose mientras se quitaba la ropa con malos modos mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Pronto quedó solo con calzoncillos, por lo que se acostó cruzándose de brazos y flexionando las piernas nuevamente.

Harry observó su cuello y deseó probarlo, por lo que se acostó junto a él acercando su nariz a su oreja.

-No tan cerca... -dijo Draco ceñudo mirando al lado contrario.

Harry le tomo la cara para que no se alejara y acercó sus labios a su cuello percibiendo el fresco aroma a jabón; pero Draco había sentido ese toque como algo repugnante y no pudo evitar alejarse a pesar de la mano en su mejilla.

-Quiero disfrutar tu cuerpo, es mi derecho...

-Pero yo no quiero.

-Pero me gustas y quiero probar tu piel... -susurró en su oreja.

-Pues no quiero... además dijiste que irías a mi tiempo.

-Sí, pero a la hora de penetrarte... en lo demás, es mi derecho disfrutar tu cuerpo.

Draco quise alejarse pero Harry se había enderezado y había enterrado su rostro en su cuello.

-¡No!

Pero esa piel tibia era demasiado tentadora para oír quejas, él era su esposo y no estaba haciendo nada malo.

-Cállate o te doy una bofetada –respondio molesto.

-¿Y por qué si te estoy diciendo de antemano que no quiero?

Harry se enderezo y se sentó.

-¿Quieres que te amarre a la cama?

-¿En verdad lo harías? –pregunto espantado.

-Por supuesto, tal parece que quieres que te dome como a un potro salvaje.

Draco sintió la cara caliente de la furia que sintió al verse comparado con un caballo.

-Contesta ¿quieres que te amarre?... te estoy hablando.

-No.

-Entonces deja de portarte mal y te advierto, a la próxima me levantaré pero ya será para amarrarte a la cama ¿entendido?... ¡contesta cuando te hablo!

-¡Sí, ya entendí!

-Bien, quítate los calzoncillos –dijo ceñudo mientras él se quitaba los suyos.

Poniendo mala cara, Draco alzo la cadera y se quitó los calzoncillos sin atreverse a ver siquiera a Harry desnudo.

Cuando Harry se desnudó se acercó a Draco y le separo las rodillas para colocarse entre ellas y encimarse en su cuerpo; Draco hizo la cara a un lado con un gesto de angustia que no pudo evitar, mientras tanto Harry por fin sintió en todo su cuerpo la tibieza del cuerpo del rubio y paso a probar su cuello mientras metía su mano por debajo de Draco y lo estrechaba contra sí.

Draco quería gritar mientras sentía las manos de Harry recorrer su cuerpo sin que él pudiera hacer nada, sintió con horror como le tomaba una nalga y se la estrujaba mientras su peso encima lo inmovilizaba.

Cuándo su marido se levantó y se hincó entre sus piernas para poner sus manos en sus caderas y contemplarlo, alcanzo a ver su erección y pudo ver de nuevo aquel miembro hinchado que goteaba por la punta, evidentemente ansioso de entrar en acción.

Harry en tanto tenía las manos en las caderas de Draco, observando detenidamente el vientre plano, luego el rizo rubio de su pubis y su pene flácido que descansaba hacia la derecha; entonces lo soltó y tomo el pene de Draco con una mano.

-No... -masculló Draco tomándole la muñeca- por favor... -añadió al ver los ojos verdes mirarlo con enojo.

Harry entendió que Draco estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, por lo que decidió soltarle el pene y tocar sus piernas.

-Eres tan hermoso... -dijo colocándose las piernas en los hombros.

Eso hizo a Draco sobresaltarse pues cuando Harry se inclino se sintió totalmente expuesto sintiendo la punta húmeda de su pene toquetear la abertura de sus nalgas.

-Dijiste que con calma...

Harry vio la angustia en su rostro y entonces le sonrió tranquilizador.

-Lo sé, tranquilo...

-Pero es que creo que ya me lo vas a hacer ¿no?

-¿Quieres que espere un poco más?

-Sí.

Harry le bajó las piernas y continuó observándolo, dándose cuenta cuanto le gustaba la vista de aquel cuerpo masculino, de esas formas esbeltas y planas al mismo tiempo... de ver que en donde por lo general disfrutaba de unos pechos redondos, no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo ver solo las tetillas del doncel, de hecho se le antojo probarlos, lamerlos y apretarlos suavemente con sus dientes... pero sabía que aquello sería demasiado para el ex caballero del desierto por mas doncel que fuera, así que solo los tocó y los manipulo en sus dedos con suavidad, luego se toco a sí mismo para darse alivio.

Draco permanecía quieto en la cama, viendo el evidente deseo en su cara y sobre todo en el enorme pene erecto que el príncipe friccionaba con su mano.

Después de un rato así, Harry volvió a colocarse las piernas de Draco en los hombros haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

-Espera, todavía no...

Pero Harry solo sonrió y acomodo la punta entre sus nalgas.

-Tranquilo, iré despacio.

-No, es que... -dijo poniéndole una mano en un hombro- es que... escucha, si no supiera lo que va a pasar no habría problema...

-La vez pasada tampoco sabías y hubo problemas.

Draco cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que sus propias emociones estaban saliendo de su control y el pánico amenazaba con hacerse presente.

-Haré lo que tú quieras, pero... por favor, no hagas esto...

-Oye, cálmate... -dijo al ver verdadero pánico en su cara- respira profundo.

-¡No...! –respondio con un sollozo atorado en la garganta.

Harry vio sus cristalinos ojos grises llenarse de lágrimas y exhalando un profundo suspiro le bajó las piernas y se acostó a su lado de costado recargado en un codo.

-Tranquilízate.

-¡Déjame en paz! –respondio cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Harry se acostó bocarriba sintiendo que su excitación iba bajando dolorosamente, por lo que se fricciono el pene mientras cerraba los ojos obligándose a calmarse; mientras tanto Draco seguía con las rodillas flexionadas, juntas y cubriéndose la cara mientras las lagrimas escurrían por sus sienes.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –Dijo Harry mirándolo, pero Draco continuaba en silencio, con pequeños hipidos sacudiendo sus hombros- ¿fue la primera vez?... ¿eso fue lo que te causo este shock?

Por toda respuesta Draco se giró dándole la espalda, odiándose a sí mismo por reaccionar así; pues aparte de la noche de bodas, hacía años que no lloraba... así no se comportaba un caballero del desierto. El, que había enfrentado bandidos y rebeldes con espadas afiladas, situaciones extremas de privaciones y peligros... ¿reaccionando con un ataque de pánico?... ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

-Tal vez es el darse cuenta de que esta vez no es un peligro que puedas enfrentar con tus habilidades –dijo Harry como si leyera su mente- si... eres un doncel y sé cuáles son tus obligaciones, pero no quiero que pienses que soy completamente ciego; si yo estuviera en tu lugar probablemente también pelearía.

-No... no pensabas así antes de irte... -dijo sin voltear- pensabas que es mi obligación dejarme montar por ti.

-Sigo pensando igual, no te equivoques –respondio tomando una almohada y colocándola en la cabecera para recargarse en ella- pero este tiempo lejos me sirvió para ver tu perspectiva, tomar en cuenta lo que eras y lo que eres ahora... no es fácil un cambio de vida tan radical.

-El sexo es horrible... no me gusta... -exclamó sorbiendo la nariz- ¿Por qué a mí me duele más que a tus mujeres?

-No lo sé, pero puedo preguntarle al doctor.

Draco permaneció en silencio unos momentos antes de atreverse a preguntar:

-¿Y esta noche?

Harry no contestó, necesitaba un hijo desesperadamente, su mentalidad respecto a las mujeres y los donceles y sus obligaciones seguía siendo la misma, pero tampoco deseaba ver miedo en la cara de su concubino cada vez que fuera a tomarlo, así que sin más remedio, se levantó y se metió al baño.

Draco no tuvo idea de cuánto se tardó, solo se durmió sin sentir cuando regresó; solo supo que al despertar al día siguiente, su marido estaba dormido junto a él, ambos bajo la misma manta y completamente desnudos.

.


	10. Capitulo 10

.

___________________________________________________

Draco no tuvo idea de cuánto se tardó, solo se durmió sin sentir cuando regresó; solo supo que al despertar al día siguiente, su marido estaba dormido junto a él, ambos bajo la misma manta y completamente desnudos.

-Mierda... -masculló recordando con vergüenza la noche anterior, se giró dándole la espalda a Harry cuidando de no despertarlo, entonces sintió una mano colándose entre sus nalgas- ¿¡Qué diablos...?! –exclamó alejándose de él- ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa?!

-mmm...

-Idiota –masculló levantando las mantas.

-No te levantes.

-¿Eh?...

Entonces Harry abrió los ojos y dijo:

-He dicho que no te levantes.

-Pero ya amaneció, son las siete de la mañana, Minerva no tarda en entrar con el desayuno –respondio levantándose.

-Ella ya me ha visto con mis concubinas, no importa... acuéstate.

-Pero...

-O vienes o voy por ti.

Draco se quedó de pie, viendo que Harry lo miraba con evidente impaciencia.

-¿Y para qué?... ¿no dijiste que primero le preguntarías al doctor?

-Así es.

-¿Entonces? –dijo viendo la evidente erección que se alzaba en la manta.

-No tengas miedo, no voy a montarte, solo quiero disfrutar tu cuerpo.

-¿Qué?

-Draco, por última vez...

Torciendo la boca y exhalando un suspiro, Draco no tuvo más remedio que regresar a la cama, en donde Harry de inmediato se le encimó.

-mmm... delicioso... -murmuró lamiendo su cuello y pasando su mano por su cadera y torso mientras que con la otra se sostenía sobre él- abre las piernas...

-¿Para qué? –preguntó con el rostro a un lado.

Impaciente, Harry se las separó con una rodilla y se acomodó entre ellas disfrutando sentir el pene de Draco contra su vientre.

Draco en tanto sentía angustiado el pene erecto de Harry frotarse con el suyo mientras sus manos acariciaban su cadera y torso.

El príncipe se dio vuelo acariciando el cuerpo del doncel, su mano recorrió el muslo hasta llegar a sus nalgas y pasar sus dedos entre ellas, tocando con las yemas el ano, deseando como nunca entrar ahí, pero solo lo acaricio y luego siguió pasando sus manos por las largas piernas; pero hubo un momento en que tuvo que dejarlo para masturbarse y acabar en la pierna del rubio, quien hizo un gesto de asco al sentir el líquido caliente en su piel; Después Harry se dio la vuelta y se durmió.

Draco entonces pudo levantarse y correr al baño a bañarse, luego salió de la habitación solo con su bata de baño, pues no quería despertarlo si se vestía dentro.

A las nueve de la mañana, llego Minerva con el desayuno.

-Buenos días querido.

-Buenos días –respondio tumbado en el sofá.

-Puedo ver que te fue bien anoche, no tienes esa cara de dolor de la vez pasada.

-¡No, deja que te cuente! –exclamó haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

Sonriendo como si fuera su cómplice, Minerva se acerco de prisa y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Anoche no hicimos nada.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero porqué? Se supone que iba a tomarte todas las noches.

-Sí, pero... -dijo un tanto dudoso de cómo contar su propia reacción- anoche pudo ver que eso que me iba a hacer, de verdad me estresa.

-¿Y luego?... ¿a poco fue muy amable como para aceptar un "no" por respuesta?

-Pues aunque no lo creas sí, dijo que de cierta manera entendía mi punto.

-¿En serio?

-Ajá... pero dijo que le preguntaría al doctor.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre mí... el porqué duele tanto; digo, a las chicas tal parece que no es tan grande la molestia por lo que pude ver.

-Pues no, realmente no... ¿de verdad te es muy doloroso?

-Sí, la verdad es que la primera vez me hizo gritar como poseído ¡y no quiero que le cuentes eso a nadie!

-No lo haré, lo juro –respondio con aire ofendido.

-Pero cuando me desvirgó, creí que me moría... en fin, me sorprendió al ser tan considerado, no es que yo no lo merezca, merezco eso y más, pero me sorprende que haya hecho eso cuando ya me la había advertido.

-Pero es bueno ¿no?... eso demuestra que le interesas.

-Pues es lo menos que puede hacer, tampoco es para tanto.

-Tú esposo es bueno y considerado, deberías respetarlo más y cumplir con tu obligación.

-¡Ay Minerva, no jodas con eso!

La vieja sierva no se molesto por lo dicho por el doncel pues ya se había habituado a su manera de hablar.

-Yo puedo entenderte todo lo que quieras, pero la realidad no es la que hay en tu cabeza, la realidad es que tienes un marido y tu obligación es darle un hijo, debes acceder a sus deseos de hombre y debes agradecer que tome en cuenta tus molestias.

-Pensé que estabas de mi lado.

-Y lo estoy mi niño, pero veo que tardas mucho en despertar y darte cuenta de las cosas –dijo poniéndose a servir la mesa.

Draco ya no dijo nada, solo se tumbo en el sofá pensando en las últimas palabras de Minerva... ¿de verdad necesitaba despertar?... ¿realimente no llegaría a ningún lado pensando así?

-No puedo ser de otra manera –dijo finalmente- no puedo.

________________________________________________________________

Esa tarde, Harry fue a visitar a Dumbledore para preguntarle acerca de su concubino.

-Pasa Harry, que alegría verte, has estado muy ocupado ¿no?

-Sí, la verdad es que si.

-¿Y te sientes mal, estás enfermo?

-No, es por otra cosa lo que me trae por aquí.

-Pasa, siéntate mientras guardo estos papeles.

Harry tomó asiento frente al escritorio y espero a que el viejo medico terminara.

-Listo –dijo Dumbledore sentándose al fin prestándole toda su atención- ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Es mi concubino.

-¿Sí?

-El pues... bueno, la noche de bodas fue algo inesperado.

-Pude darme cuenta al ver tu cara.

-Sí, pero ese no es el punto, el caso es que cuando lo penetré le dolió muchísimo.

-Lo imagino.

-Y cuando tomé su virginidad fue peor, gritaba y se resistía como loco.

-Es normal, así es la primera vez.

-Pero ni mi esposa ni mis concubinas gritaron así.

-Bueno Harry, a ellas no las tomaste por detrás.

-No, eso está prohibido por la ley de Dios... bueno, pues ayer iba a tomarlo de nuevo pero le dio una especie de ataque de pánico.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, creo que esa primera noche le afecto mucho, dice que fue muy doloroso y quiero saber qué hacer para que no sea así... es una batalla tenerlo en la cama, créeme.

Dumbledore asintió mientras se recargaba hacia atrás en su asiento.

-¿Y bien, se puede hacer algo?

-Creo que se dé que trata todo esto.

-¿En serio? –preguntó esperanzado.

-Sí... veras Harry, hombres y mujeres somos diferentes; él es un doncel pero a fin de cuentas es un hombre también y él lo tomas por el ano, no por la vagina como a las mujeres.

-¿Y?

-Pues que las vaginas lubrican solas, el ano no.

-¿Y entonces, debo usar un lubricante?

-Sí, pero también debes prepararlo para la penetración.

-¿Y cómo?

______________________________________________________________

Cuando Harry salió de la oficina de Dumbledore, iba aun muy impresionado de todo lo que el médico le había dicho, y también ahora encajaban muchas cosas.

-Pobre... -pensó sintiéndose un poco mal- con razón le dolió tanto.

___________________________________________________________

Cuándo Draco estaba en las habitaciones de Pansy, revisando sus respectivas tareas, Luna dijo:

-Estás muy pensativo.

-Yo diría que preocupado –dijo Pansy- y estoy segura que no es por mi tarea.

Draco sonrió mientras miraba el papel en donde Pansy había hecho una plana de letras.

-Todo está bien par de chismosas.

-¡No somos chismosas! –Replico Luna- es solo que estamos preocupadas por ti.

-No es nada.

Cuando la clase de Draco terminó, decidió quedarse ahí por más tiempo del acostumbrado, no deseaba estar en su casa cuando Harry llegara.

-Querido –dijo Minerva entrando- el príncipe te llama.

-Mierda... -masculló dejando el vaso de jugo de frutas.

Sin más remedio salió de ahí y se dirigió a sus propios aposentos, en donde efectivamente Harry lo esperaba.

-¿Primero no querías conocerlas y ahora no quieres salir de ahí?

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Primero, que me hables con más respeto –dijo molesto- exiges respeto pero tú no lo das.

Draco iba a contestar, pero solo torció la boca viendo para otro lado.

-Y segundo, vamos a la habitación.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó mirándolo.

-Voy a tomarte.

-¡Pero...!

-Ya le pregunté a Dumbledore- interrumpió sabiendo que iba a decir.

-Pero oye, no puede ser que la única función que tenga un concubino sea la de dejarse coger y ya ¿no?

-Por ahora considera que sí, que tu única función es darme un hijo, así que olvida lo demás y preocúpate solo de eso –dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la habitación.

-¡Pero apenas son las seis de la tarde! –respondio Draco sin levantarse.

-¿Y?

-¡Es muy temprano!

-Te doy un minuto para venir –dijo Harry asomándose y luego cerrando la puerta.

De nuevo angustiado, Draco se paso los dedos por entre el cabello y luego de mala gana se levantó para ir a la habitación.

-Oye... -dijo entrando- ¿de verdad no podemos esperar un poco más?

-No –respondio desnudándose- anda, quítate la ropa.

El corazón de Draco comenzó a acelerarse viendo la desnudez de Harry y solo deseo salir corriendo de ahí.

-No quiero –dijo dándole la espalda y viendo la puerta cerrada- quiero irme.

-Todo saldrá bien, no será tan horrible, confía en mí.

Draco recargó la frente en la puerta... ¿confiar en aquel que le había quitado su libertad?

-Anda –dijo Harry tomándolo suavemente por lo hombros sobresaltándolo- esto es inevitable, pero tranquilo, esta vez no te será tan doloroso... no peleemos por favor, solo lograrás que lo consume a las malas.

Sabiendo que tenía razón, comenzó a desvestirse sintiendo que le temblaban las manos... ¿desde cuándo le temblaban las manos ante un hombre?

Cuando terminó se quedó de pie ante el montón de ropa que había dejado a sus pies.

-Ven –dijo Harry tendiéndole una mano.

Draco la tomó sin más remedio y de nuevo se vio acostado en la cama.

-Todo saldrá bien, tranquilo –dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-Y... ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? –preguntó Draco para retrasar el momento.

-Qué no te he tratado como debía, pero eso tiene solución –respondio acercando sus labios a su oreja.

-No... -dijo alejándose un poco.

A ese punto Harry ya lo deseaba de cualquier modo, lo de la mañana había sido maravilloso y había servido para tener paciencia hasta la tarde, así que no hizo caso y comenzó a besarle el cuello y a sentir la sedosidad de su cabello rubio.

Pero al ponerle la mano en el pecho sintió su corazón acelerado y viendo su expresión supo que solo estaba angustiándolo cada vez más, así que aunque deseaba prolongar sus juegos amorosos por más tiempo para calmarlo y hacerlo disfrutar, vio que no tenía ningún caso, así que se detuvo solo para untar sus dedos con un aceite que Dumbledore le había dado.

-Tranquilo... -le susurró al oído mientras le levantaba un poco una pierna para tener a su alcance la entrada de Draco, quien respingó al sentir un dedo ahí- calma...

-Pero...

-Shhh... -dijo masajeándole el ano y luego hundiendo su dedo poco a poco.

Draco se tensó al sentir la intromisión pero solo arrugó la nariz para alivio de Harry.

-¿Qué haces?

-Solo relájate –respondio moviendo su dedo afuera y adentro para después de un rato así, meter otro dedo y viendo que Draco había vuelto a quejarse pero sin hacer mas drama, siguió moviéndolos para dilatarlo más.

-Eso es molesto –dijo el rubio con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido- además no me gusta que me toques ahí... es vergonzoso.

-Lo imagino, pero tranquilo, es por tu bien, además no tiene nada de vergonzoso, soy tu marido.

Después de un buen rato así, dilatándolo y dándole besos en el hombro, Harry los saco y metió tres.

-¡Au!... ¡eso duele!

-Pero no tanto por lo que veo.

-Bueno... no, no tanto como esa vez... ¡ah!... retiro lo dicho...

Harry sonrió pero supo que el dolor era tolerable, así que siguió en lo suyo para finalmente después de un buen rato, sacarlos y levantarse.

-¿Ya? –preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, pero calma.

Draco comenzó a sentir ese miedo asfixiante, por lo que Harry se apresuró a untar más lubricante en su pene erecto y luego colocarse las piernas de Draco en los hombros.

-Espera un poco... -dijo como de costumbre.

Solo que esta vez Harry no estaba dispuesto a esperar.

-Solo relájate –dijo apuntando su pene a las nalgas brillosas de lubricante.

-No quiero... -respondio bajando una pierna, pierna que fue devuelta a su lugar por Harry.

-Calma –susurró comenzando a empujar.

-¡Ah! – se quejó tensándose.

-Sí te tensas será más incomodo para ti.

-Por favor, no lo hagas...

Pero Harry comenzó a empujar su cadera introduciéndose poco a poco.

-¡Mmm! -gimio sintiendo claramente como el pene de Harry iba entrando en él; sin embargo el dolor no había sido tan intenso como la primera vez; aun dolía y mucho pero no como para gritar ni llorar como en su noche de bodas; por eso abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras Harry terminaba de entrar y pegaba su pubis a sus nalgas.

El moreno vio satisfecho que Draco lo miraba sorprendido... aun haciendo muecas pero nada más a pesar de estar totalmente dentro de él.

-¿Mejor? –pregunto con la frente sudorosa, pues moría por embestirlo.

-No, aun te quiero fuera –dijo intentando acomodarse debajo de Harry.

Entonces el moreno le sujetó las piernas y comenzó a embestirlo arrancándole quejidos cuando entraba de nuevo, pero el rubio estaba quieto, dejándose penetrar con los ojos cerrados y las manos estrujando las sabanas, por lo que Harry se sintió más confiado y comenzó a mover su cadera con más vigor.

-¡Ay, no tan fuerte, duele! –protesto abriendo los ojos.

Aminorando el ritmo, Harry siguió empujando su cadera hasta que las piernas de Draco fueron resbalando quedando sostenidas por sus antebrazos.

-Ya no... ya me arde... -masculló tocándole los hombros- ¡Oye!...

-Cállate.

-Pero me arde...

-Ah... mmm...

-Diantres... ay... oh...

Draco lo vio morderse los labios y cerrar los ojos sin dejar de penetrarlo y supo que no le haría caso, así que solo estrujo las sabanas sintiendo con dolor como ese tremendo trozo de carne entraba en él una y otra vez.

Harry dio un par de embestidas más, en la última enterrándose con ganas para eyacular dentro.

-¡Ah!... –jadeo quedándose tieso mientras lo hacía y luego sacó el pene para soltar las piernas de Draco y recostarse a un lado.

Suspiro satisfecho mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo aun el orgasmo recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo; en tanto Draco se daba la vuelta y se tapaba con las mantas, dolorido pero sorprendido de que no hubiese sufrido como la primera vez.

Cerró los ojos aliviado de que aquello no iba a ser tan terrible, al menos no físicamente, porque aun le dolía el alma verse sometido a otra persona en contra de su voluntad.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando Minerva llevó la cena, no escuchó ningún ruido en la habitación, por lo que solo dejó la comida y se retiró de ahí.

________________________________________________________

Al día siguiente se levanto no sintiéndose tan mal físicamente como la primera vez, de hecho se baño y se vistió sin importarle despertar a Harry, quien ni siquiera se movió, luego salió al jardín a desayunar con las chicas.

-¿No deberías desayunar con su majestad? –dijo Minerva sirviéndoles la comida.

-Sí, yo deseo que se quede conmigo cuando me visita pero siempre tiene cosas que hacer y tú no le haces caso –exclamó Pansy dándole de comer en la boca a la pequeña Baasima.

-Ni que yo le diera de comer en la boca.

-Hoy te ves bien –dijo Luna observándolo con atención- nuestro esposo te trató bien noche ¿verdad?

-Pues no fue tan bárbaro pero eso fue todo, no significa que me haya gustado... de hecho estaría feliz si esa fuera la última vez.

-Tal vez lo sea si quedas preñado.

-¡Qué la boca se te haga cuero de camello! –respondio horrorizado.

-¿Por qué, no deseas ser padre?

-Claro que no, mis sueños eran ser el mejor capitán, sino del ejercito, sí de toda la región Norte.

-Pero tener esposo es maravilloso, tienes a sus hijos y ser madre también es una gran bendición.

-Es genial si es lo que quieres ¿pero y si no?

-¡Oh ahí está el príncipe! –exclamó Minerva viendo Harry salir de la casa de Draco con una bolsa en la mano.

Las tres chiquillas corrieron a él al verlo y él se hincó para abrazarlas cuando llegaron.

-Hola mis preciosas princesas –exclamó riendo mientras lo cubrían de besos.

-¿Qué me trajiste? –pregunto Kala dando saltitos.

-¿Solo por eso me quieres?

-¡No! –respondio abrazándolo de nuevo.

Draco vio como Harry sacaba unas muñecas de las bolsas y le daba una a cada niña.

-¡Mira mami, esta muñeca se parece a ti! –dijo Adab enseñándole la muñeca a Luna.

-No, mami es más bonita –exclamó Harry revolviéndole el cabello.

-¿Ya le diste las gracias a papá? –dijo Luna sonriendo.

-Gracias papi –exclamó la pequeña abrazándolo por el cuello y dándole un beso.

Harry se levanto cargando en brazos a la más pequeña de sus hijas, Baasima mientras caminaba hacia el grupo.

-¿Le fue bien a mi señor en su viaje? –preguntó Pansy.

-Sí, muy bien –respondió el bajando a la niña para acercarse a ella y besarla en la frente y besar después a Luna en la mejilla.

El grupo lo vio sacar un estuche de entre su túnica y dárselo a Pansy.

-Vi esto y pensé en ti, espero que te guste.

Emocionada, Pansy tomo el pequeño estuche de terciopelo y lo abrió encontrando dentro unos pendientes de topacio azul.

-¡Son hermosos!

Harry vio sonriente como ella los tocaba, entonces sacó otro estuche para Luna.

-Y esto es para ti.

-Son preciosos –dijo Luna viendo también unos pendientes de piedras rosas.

-Son turmalinas... de un bonito color rosa como tú.

-¿Yo de color rosa?

-Ajá... tierna y linda.

Luna sonrió ruborizándose.

-Vengo en un momento –dijo él levantándose y yendo a las habitaciones de Bellatrix.

-¿Qué le habrá traído a ella? –preguntó Luna sin dejar de ver su regalo.

-Ni idea, pero seguramente luego nos vendrá a presumir.

-¿Le da mejores regalos a ella que a ustedes? –preguntó Draco.

-No, son iguales, pero de todos modos nos los presume... ¿y a ti ya te dio algo?

-Sí y muy grande –bufó haciendo gestos.

-¡Eso no! –exclamo Pansy riendo entendiendo a la perfección la respuesta de Draco.

Las tres mujeres rieron por las palabras del rubio mientras él también termino riendo con ellas.

-A ti te lo dará en privado –dijo Minerva.

-No gracias, ya lo hizo.

-Eso no, sabes de lo que hablo.

-No lo creo y de hecho no me interesa, yo lo único que quisiera es que llegara y dijera "vete, eres libre"

-¡Eso sería que te repudiara y sería terrible! –Exclamo Luna escandalizada- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

Draco solo se encogió de hombros mientras picaba un trozo de fruta.

______________________________________________________________

Cuando Harry entró a las habitaciones, Bellatrix salió a su encuentro.

-¡Bienvenido querido! –saludó sonriente.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? –respondio él besándola en la mejilla- ¿ya mejor?

-Por supuesto, me siento de maravilla, si vinieras a visitarme más a menudo te darías cuenta.

-Sí, me disculpo por eso, es que he estado muy ocupado.

-Con tu concubino –pensó ella sonriente.

-Pero me esforzare en venir más.

-¿Qué tal esta noche, esposo mío?... mi lecho yace en el olvido y mi corazón sufre por eso.

-Querida Bella, no puedo tomarte y lo sabes.

-Pero querido...

-Es por tu bien –interrumpió él pasándole un brazo por los hombros- pero te traje un regalo para que veas que no me olvido de ti.

Bellatrix abrió un estuche encontrando dentro un collar de diamantes.

-Es hermoso... gracias.

-No hay nada que agradecer ¿Por qué no sales con las demás?... no me gusta que estés tan encerrada todo el tiempo.

-No tengo nada que platicar con ellas, pero lo haré si con eso te hago feliz.

-No es que me hagas feliz, es por ti querida; hasta Draco, que era muy reticente ya sale a compartir con ellas.

-¡Ah sí! tu concubino...

Harry percibió el reproche en la voz de su esposa y la abrazo diciendo:

-Es por el bien del reino, tú siempre serás mi primera esposa.

-Y precisamente por eso ven a mi lecho, me siento muy bien, dile a Dumbledore si quiere revisarme para tu mayor tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes, tú solo descansa –dijo dándole un beso en la frente y soltándola.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, debo trabajar.

Bellatrix vio salir a su esposo y ya estando a solas estrelló el estuche con la joya contra la pared.

_____________________________________________________________

Harry desayuno con las dos concubinas y Draco, quien pudo ver finalmente como era el príncipe con sus mujeres e hijas, las cuales estaban felices de poder jugar con su padre, pues después de comer él jugó con ellas casi toda la mañana; luego se fue despidiéndose de las chicas con un beso en la mejilla y un simple gesto con Draco.

-Siempre que sale nos trae regalos –dijo Luna.

-Es muy generoso –intervino Pansy.

Draco solo sonrió dándoles por su lado y siguieron su plática.

__________________________________________________________

.


	11. Capitulo 11

.

-Siempre que sale nos trae regalos –dijo Luna.

-Es muy generoso –intervino Pansy.

Draco solo sonrió dándoles por su lado y siguieron su plática.

__________________________________________________________

Esa noche, cuando Harry llego a las habitaciones de Draco, éste lo vio con desagrado.

-¿De nuevo aquí?... ¿no deberías visitar a tus mujeres?

-Ya las visita esta tarde –dijo él sentándose en el sofá y dándole un estuche- toma, es para ti.

Draco miró sorprendido el estuche que Harry le daba, así que lo tomo y lo abrió viendo dentro un brazalete de oro y unas arracadas del mismo metal.

-Gracias, pero no hay necesidad de darme nada.

-Me gusta ser parejo con todas, a ti no tengo porqué hacerte menos.

-¿Y por qué no me regalas una espada entonces?

-¿Una espada para ti? –repitió alzando una ceja.

-Sí, la uso más que un brazalete y no cambio de arrasados como si fueran calzones... no te ofendas pero tu regalo apuesta, además las que uso están bien, las compré con mi sueldo.

Harry solo sonrió mientras se levantaba diciendo:

-Vamos a la habitación.

-¿¡Otra vez?!

-Sí, otra vez.

-¡Pero lo hicimos anoche!

-Y lo haremos a diario hasta que quedes preñado.

-¡Pero estoy adolorido!

-Pero ayer te prepara bien, no es para que te quejes tanto hoy.

-Escucha Potter, podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿Qué acuerdo?

-Podemos hacerlo cada semana o dos, así no será tan molesto.

-Dijo Dumbledore que mientras más te lo haga, las molestias irán disminuyendo cada vez.

-Pues Dumbledore debería meterse un palo por el culo para que vea lo que se siente.

-Anda, vamos...

-Oye –dijo saltando del sofá y tomándolo de un brazo, cosa que sorprendió al moreno- de verdad... mira, como un favor especial ¿sí?

Harry miró a Draco hablándole con calma pero primera vez y se sintió raro... tal vez fuese que estaba acostumbrado a pelear con él o lo que fuera, pero le agradó no solo recibir insultos ni críticas de parte del rubio.

-Bueno... -respondio exhalando un suspiro- no creo que haya problema si no lo hacemos hoy.

-Genial, entonces buenas noches –respondio aliviado caminando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Harry rodó los ojos y después negó con la cabeza, como si no terminara de entender a su concubino, luego fue a la puerta y entró.

-¿No que hoy no? –pregunto Draco al verlo entrar.

-Eso no significa que me vaya de aquí.

-Entonces yo...

-Tú dormirás aquí, ya basta de eso de dormir en la sala cuando estoy yo.

-Pero...

-Basta –exclamó comenzando a molestarse- suficiente tiempo te he dado ya para que sigas con estos estúpidos caprichos.

-Pero...

-Y si no estás conforme, podemos hacerlo hoy para que te disgustes con razón.

Draco bufó enojado, esas actitudes eran justamente las que le recordaban que ya no se mandaba solo, que un hombre estaba a cargo de él y que la sociedad le exigía que simplemente agachara la cabeza y se limitara a decir "Sí".

-No es tan sencillo –dijo sentándose en la cama.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No es tan sencillo aceptar que tú me mandas... ¿Por qué tú tienes que decidir todo?

-¿Por qué soy tu esposo? –preguntó con ironía comenzando a desvestirse.

-¿Y eso qué?... no significa que seas mi dueño.

-Claro que no, pero yo como tu esposo sé lo que es mejor para ti.

-¿Perdón? –Exclamó sonriendo incrédulo girándose a verlo- soy una persona inteligente, el ser un doncel no me hace tarado, solo yo sé lo que es mejor para mí.

-Obvio no o ya hubiera entendido tu lugar aquí.

-¿Seguimos con eso? –Dijo levantándose molesto- ¡mi lugar aquí, mi lugar aquí, no dejas de repetir eso!

-¡Porque no termina de entenderlo!

-Lo único que entiendo... -respondio caminando hasta él- es que tú eres un idiota y un...

La fuerte bofetada que recibió, le impidió terminar la frase.

-Es la última vez que me insultas ¿entendido? -Draco lo miraba atónito mientras su mano se dirigía a su mejilla automáticamente- y como parece que solo así entiendes y te gusta mucho estar solo, te quedaras en la habitación una semana sin salir y sin recibir a nadie –concluyó dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo de ahí.

Draco aun estaba como ido, sintiendo un hormigueo en su mejilla y un vuelco en su estomago, luego pareció asimilar las últimas palabras de Harry y entonces se dirigió a la puerta, pero la perilla no giró cuando intentó abrir.

-No puedes... -masculló tomando la perilla con ambas manos- tú no puedes encerrarme aquí... ¡no puedes encerrarme aquí!

Fuera, Harry estaba sentado en el sofá, apretando los dientes y los labios enfurecido, deseaba gritar y romper cosas pero sabía que eso no solucionaría nada; luego escucho a Draco intentar abrir la puerta y segundos después sus gritos.

-¡Sácame de aquí, sacarme de aquí! ¡No tienes ningún derecho, no eres nadie para encerrarme!... ¡déjame salir!... ¡estúpido cara rajada, abre la puerta!

Primero golpes, luego patadas y mas insultos hasta que después de un buen rato, se hizo el silencio dentro de la habitación.

-Idiota... -mascullo Draco sintiendo ardor en la mejilla y un nudo en la garganta- eres un maldito idioma...

Lagrimas de impotencia amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos y supo que si no se controlaba, rompería a llorar como un niño.

-Imbécil... -dijo sorprendiéndose de su propia reacción, pues desde el primer día enlistado en el ejercito, ni la herida más grave, ni el golpe más fuerte le habían hecho llorar, y ahora, una simple bofetada le había dolido en el alma; pero lo que en realidad le dolía era el significado de aquel golpe, pues antes si alguien hubiese hecho eso, podía responderlo con total libertad.

No era que apoyar la violencia, era más bien lo desigual de la situación, a él si podían pegarle, pero él no podía regresar el golpe... ya no.

Inhaló profundo y luego exhalo haciendo eso varias veces hasta que logró recuperar el control de sus emociones, así que decidió acostarse y dormir, ya pensaría al día siguiente que hacer.

_________________________________________________________

Al día siguiente, Minerva se sorprendió al encontrar un guardia dentro de las habitaciones de Draco.

-Buenos días –saludó al hombre, que estaba a un lado de la puerta de la recamara.

-Buenos días Minerva, dame la charola, yo se la daré.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El concubino esta castigado.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto alarmada.

-Yo no sé, solo sé que tiene prohibido salió de la habitación y hablar con absolutamente nadie durante una semana, así que deja la comida y retírate.

Asintiendo en silencio, ella dejo la comida y se fue, después el guardia abrió el cuarto y dejó la comida en la cama ante la mirada del rubio.

-¿Pero porqué, que pasó? –preguntaron las chicas.

-No lo sé... -respondió preocupada- pero mucho me temo que él se lo buscó, ya saben como es.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón –dijo Luna entristecida- es muy irrespetuoso con nuestro esposo, no entiendo porque si él es muy bueno.

-Yo creo que es como un pajarito silvestre –exclamó Pansy- siempre fue libre y de un día para otro fue enjaulado.

-No lo había visto de esa manera... tienes razón, no ha de ser nada fácil.

-¿Y no podemos visitarlo Minerva?

-No, el príncipe puso un guardia en la puerta.

-Vaya, que mal.

____________________________________________________________

-¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó Harry al guardia casi al terminar la semana.

-Bien majestad.

-¿No ha dado problemas?

-Ninguno.

-Bien, retírate.

Haciendo una reverencia el guardia se retiró dejando solo a Harry, quien se quitó el turbante y se desplomó en el sofá deseando que esos días hubieran calmado a Draco; pero en lo que menos pensaba Draco dentro de ese cuarto era en calmarse, pues el encierro estaba a punto de volverlo loco.

-Quiero salir de aquí... -masculló tumbado en la cama mirando el techo- no debo estar aquí, mi lugar es en el desierto cuidando las aldeas... no aquí siendo sometido por un tipo idiota...

Entonces se enderezó sobresaltado al oír la puerta abrirse.

-Espero que hayas reflexionado –dijo Harry entrando.

-¿Reflexionado en qué?

Harry hizo una mueca al escuchar aquello.

-En que debes tratarse con respeto.

-¿Y tú a mí no?

-Yo te he tratado con respeto.

-No lo creo.

-Te he dado tu lugar, he sido amable contigo, pero tú sigues portándote como un soldado, como un hombre soltero que puede hacer lo que quiere y ya no es así.

-¿Pero por qué...?

-Tus padres no supieron educarte –interrumpió comenzando a molestarse de nuevo- y he aquí las consecuencias, ahora me han dejado esa tarea a mí dejándome como el malo.

Draco se sentó dándose cuenta de que nunca llegarían a un entendimiento.

-Sí estuvieras en mi lugar entenderías –dijo sin mirarlo.

-Y si tú estuviera en el mío, también entenderías.

-Bueno ¿y ahora que va a pasar, vas a encerrarme de nuevo?

-Eso depende de ti.

Draco ya no dijo nada, obviamente deseaba discutir, pero más deseaba salir de ese cuarto, así que solo guardó silencio.

-Bien –dijo Harry cerrando la puerta- desvístete.

No pudo evitar protesta mientras era tomado por su marido, pero para su fortuna Harry no tardó mucho y terminó todo en menos de quince minutos, por lo que después pudo dormir sin ser molestado en toda la noche... obviamente con su esposo durmiendo junto a él.

_____________________________________________________________

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuando me darás la feliz noticia? –preguntó james mientras Harry revisaba una manada de camellos que pensaban adquirir.

Harry hizo un imperceptible gesto de fastidio mientras revisaba la dentadura de un camello.

-¿Y yo que sé? Dumbledore dijo que no hay fecha exacta.

-Pero lo has tomado todas las noches ¿no?

-A veces.

-¿Cómo a veces? –Repitió frunciendo el ceño viendo a su hijo tomar la pata de un animal para revisar sus pezuñas- ¿Por qué?

-En ocasiones se siente indispuesto –respondio como si nada pasando al otro camello.

-¿Y eso qué? Es su obligación estar dispuesto para ti ¿o acaso ya se te subió a las barbas y no puedes controlarlo, necesitas ayuda?

-No padre, no necesito ayuda –contestó secamente.

-Mírame –respondio james girándolo para mirarlo frente a frente- necesitas un heredero ¡el reino necesita un heredero! Estás casado desde hace seis años y no aun no tienes un hijo varón.

Harry iba a responder ¿pero que podía decir? Él mismo estaba harto de ese tema y simplemente se quedó callado.

-Quiero que todas las noches vayas con tu concubino y cumplas con tu obligación.

-Discúlpame padre, pero tú no puedes decirme cuando visitar el lecho de mis concubinas.

-De tus concubinas no, pero de tu concubino si, por eso te lo conseguí.

-¿Qué tú me lo conseguiste? ¡Lo descubriste por casualidad! –Respondio molesto- tú no tienes merito alguno, si él está aquí es por su propio descuido, así que ahora no vengas a decirme que todo esto es gracias a ti.

-¡Harry!

-¡Yo sé cuando lo tomo y cuando no, así que déjame en paz! –gritó yéndose de ahí.

Ciertamente ya habían pasado un par de semanas sin siquiera entrar al área de las concubinas, estaba molesto, cansado, estresado y sobre todo confundido, solo deseaba olvidar que tenía una obligación y ser como cualquier persona; así que para relajarse fue a los baños de los cuarteles, en donde a veces solía bañarse sin que a los soldados se les hiciera extraño, pues aparte de ser el príncipe de Hogwarts, también era capitán de tropa.

Se metió en una paleta de agua templada con una toalla en los hombros deseando olvidarse de todo, pero simplemente el tumulto de pensamientos confusos se agolpaban en su cabeza; se mojó el cabello y la cara y luego se recargó hacia atrás para estar más cómodo mientras las palabras de Draco hacían eco en su cabeza.

-"Eres homosexuales"... -recordó viendo sin ver el pasar de hombres de un lado a otro- no, no soy homosexual... -musitó- "Entonces eres bisexual, eso también es pecado ¿he?" –recordó también.

Exhaló un suspiro sintiendo una opresión en el pecho... no, no era homosexual ni bisexual, eso estaba mal, estaba prohibido... si se excitaba con su concubino era porque era un doncel, no era lo mismo, él no podía llevar esas perversiones en el cuerpo ni en el alma.

-Hola compañero ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a venir? –dijo Ron acercándose con una toalla en la cintura y otra en el cuello.

Para su disgusta, el pelirrojo se metió con él en la pileta sin dejar de hablar.

-Hace días no te veo, parece que has estado ocupado.

-Mas o menos.

-Te veo decaído.

-No es nada.

-¿Es por tu concubino?

-¿Cómo? –exclamo sobresaltado sintiendo su cara enrojecer.

-Sí –dijo Ron lavándose la cara sin darse cuenta de sonrojo de Harry- imagino que es por eso... bueno amigo, te entiendo, seguro yo estaría igual.

-No entiendo –respondio viéndolo sacarse la cara con su toalla húmeda.

-Bueno Harry, de la noche a la mañana tienes a alguien más a quien embarazar, pero no es una chica, es nada más y nada menos que un doncel... lo veas por donde lo veas es un tipo.

Harry se le quedó viendo fijo mientras su amigo tomaba una esponja de un cubo de madera que llevaba con él y comenzaba a frotarse los brazos.

-Pero es un doncel –dijo mojando su toalla en el agua y frotándose los brazos también más que nada para tener algo que hacer.

-¿Y?... tiene pito, sino fuera por las marcas de la cara jamás pensarías en acostarse con él, imagino que has de montártelo bocabajo, así ha de ser mas fácil olvidar que tiene bolas igual que tú ¿no?

Harry comenzó a frotarse la cara para tener un pretexto de no contestar, por lo que Ron continuó hablando:

-Lo siento por ti Harry, al menos no está gordo ni viejo, obviamente solo le vi los ojos cuando llegó y no pude estar en tu ceremonia, así que no lo vi con la cara descubierta, pero espero que no sea feo.

-No, de hecho no –respondió haciendo un esfuerzo de aparentar naturalidad.

-Eso es lo que te tiene así ¿no? –preguntó viéndolo ahora a la cara.

-Algo así.

-Solo imagina que es como una de tus esposas, no le veas la cara a la hora de tomarlo, así será más fácil.

-Ajá... dime Ron.

-¿Mmm?

-Sí tú estuvieras en mi lugar ¿Qué harías?

-Bueno viejo, para empezar si estuviera en tu lugar tendría que hacer lo mismo, pero si yo no fuera el príncipe y mi esposa no me diera un hijo varón, tomaría mas concubinas... y si tuviera la oportunidad de desposar un doncel, pues... mira, tal vez lo haría, después de todo a la hora de meterla solo tendría ante mí un par de nalgas, un culo excita sea como sea, pero le cubriría la parte de enfrente.

-Eso sería como denigrante para él ¿no?

-Pues sí, pero es que a mí los tipos no me van, yo me limitaría a penetrarlo, eyacular dentro y listo, obvio le daría su lugar en la familia, pero nada más, nada de besitos, tú entiendes ¿no?

-Claro.

-Ya verás que cuando tengas a tu hijo en camino, todo habrá valido la pena.

-Sí.

-Bueno, bueno, basta de charla, ya me tengo que ir –dijo recogiendo las cosas de su cesto de madera.

-¿Y eso?

-Tengo una cita con los padres de Hermione, veremos eso de la dote, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

Cuando Ron se fue, su ánimo quedó hasta el fondo de la pileta.

-Así que no me inquieta tanto porque sea un doncel... -pensó sintiéndose el ser más miserable del planeta- ¿entonces por qué?

Un nudo se le hizo en el estomago y en la garganta pensando en la posibilidad que tanto temía, pero que cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía más claro... ¿gusto por los hombres también? Porque por las mujeres era seguro, le encantaba tocar y besar los pechos suaves de sus mujeres, tocar las curvas de su cintura y piernas, entrar en su sexo... ¿pero por un hombre también? O un doncel solamente...

Pero por mas intentos que hacía por hacerse el desentendido, recordó como en su adolescencia las figuras masculinas también llamaban su atención, lo atribuyó a las hormonas recién despiertas pero ¿y ahora, cuál era el pretexto?

-Eso está prohibido... lo dice el libro sagrado.

Tragó en seco a pesar de estar rodeado de agua, entonces un hombre pasó con una pequeña toalla en la cintura y su balde de madera en un brazo, iba canturreando una canción cuando de pronto giró el rostro y lo vio.

-Buen día capitán.

-Qué tal Cédric.

-Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Cédric Diggory, uno de sus soldados, caminó hasta una pileta que estaba hasta el fondo, entonces se quitó la toalla y su pene quedó al descubierto mientras movía cosas de su balde de madera muy quitado de la pena; Harry volvió a pasar saliva mientras lo miraba discretamente decidido a descubrir el origen de sus miedos.

Cédric dejó su balde en el suelo y mientras lo hacía se agachó sin importarle quien más pudiera está ahí, pues realmente nadie se prestaba más atención de la necesaria y a media mañana los baños estaban casi vacíos; entonces Harry pudo ver el culo del soldado y sin ser consciente de ello, se mojó los labios.

El chico se metió a medias a la pileta pues se sentó en la orilla mojándose solo los pies quedando de frente a Harry, quien vio su pene quedar atrapado entre sus muslos mientras mojaba una esponja y la llenaba de jabón para después comenzar a frotar su pecho.

Harry miró sus piernas y su torso, sus brazos firmes y finalmente su rostro agraciado... demasiado; sus cejas pobladas y su piel clara a pesar del sol; entonces vio algo que lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos, espero un momento y sucedió de nuevo... Cédric miraba discretamente a un par de soldados que se bañaban a unos metros de él y después se metió la pileta y cuando volteó a ver a Harry, éste fingió dormitar, pero con los ojos entrecerrados no dejó de observarlo, entonces Cédric metió su mano bajo el agua y comenzó a mover su brazo de una forma muy particular.

-¡Se está masturbando! –pensó sorprendido.

Pasó media hora más para que Cédric saliera del agua, y entonces su bien formado cuerpo paso junto a Harry quien pudo ver por un instante el pene semi erecto.

Cuando quedó solo, miró a los demás hombres que quedaban y ninguno se percató de nada, entonces pudo al fin dejar escapar el gran suspiro que estaba conteniendo, luego miró hacia abajo y a través del agua pudo ver su erección... y con gran decepción de si mismo comprendió que significaba aquello... comprendió que se excitaba con Draco no porque fuera un doncel...

-Sino porque es un hombre... -pensó inclinando la cabeza.

Suspiro recordando el pene de Cédric y se pregunto cuál sería su sabor... solo el agua que escurría por su cabello disimuló las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos al comprender que era un trasgresor de las leyes divinas, que era justamente lo que Dios rechazaba y sintió asco de sí mismo.

Paso un buen rato lamentándose, después se mojo la cara e intentó recomponerse pues ya era hora de salir del agua y pensar que haría; seguía sintiéndose mal, pero también había algo de alivio en aquello, en descubrir finalmente que había dentro de su corazón que lo inquietaba tanto, al menos ese "algo" ya tenía nombre.

Pasó un par de días observando a Cédric y notó que nadie más hacía lo que él, nadie más miraba a los otros como él y comprendió que el soldado era igual; así que decidió hacer una prueba de fuego, algo así como cruzar la línea y saber a ciencia cierta dónde pisaba.

Esa tarde, cuando salió de los baños, se dirigió a un soldado.

-Dile a Cédric que vaya a mis habitaciones, tengo un encargo para él.

-Sí majestad.

Diez minutos más tarde, alguien tocó a su puerta, así que abrió dejando pasar al soldado.

-Buen día capitán, estoy a sus órdenes.

Harry le hizo la seña de pasar más al fondo y cuando Cédric obedeció, él cerró su puerta con llave, entonces caminó hasta él, muy cerca, tanto así que Cédric lo miró extrañado al tenerlo a un palmo de distancia; lo que segundos después sucedió lo dejó tan impactado que simplemente no hizo nada.

Harry lo había tomado de la nuca y le había estampado un tremendo beso que le hizo abrir los labios a la fuerza lastimándoselos mutuamente; primero no hizo nada por un par de segundos, luego forcejeó por un par de segundos también y finalmente terminó abrazando al príncipe abriendo mas la boca para responder al beso.

Se besaron salvajemente, como si cada uno tuviera sed de un beso así, como la de un hombre que ha estado horas expuesto al sol sin beber agua y finalmente encuentra un oasis.

Se separaron juntando sus frentes, con Harry tomándolo con fuerza de la cara, diciendo con respiración entrecortada:

-Quiero montarte...

Cédric lo miró fijo, respirando igual, tomándole las manos con las suyas y simplemente asintió sin decir nada; ambos se quitaron la ropa rápidamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos y cuando estuvieron desnudos se dirigieron a la cama en donde el soldado se acostó dejando a su capitán encimársele.

Se besaron, incluso se mordieron y arañaron, sintiéndose, tocándose como desesperados; el príncipe chupo y mordisqueó sus tetillas haciéndolo retorcerse, entonces hubo un momento en que Cédric lo detuvo y le dijo al oído:

-Quiero chupártela...

Harry lo miró fijo, como no pudiendo creer lo que oía, entonces Cédric no espero respuesta, se coló en sus piernas abiertas y tomándole el pene con una mano lo metió a su boca.

-¡Ah!... –jadeo sintiendo la lengua de Cédric pasando por el hoyuelo- ¡Cédric!

.


	12. Capitulo 12

. 

Cédric continúo chupándola viendo con satisfacción el enorme tamaño de esa erección, lamió sus testículos y después la metió en su boca de nuevo y la chupo por un rato hasta que Harry lo jaló hacia arriba para devorar su boca otra vez.

-Ya quiero metértela... -masculló sobre sus labios.

-Lubricante... ¿tienes? –respondio mordiéndole un labio.

A tientas, Harry abrió su cajón y sacó uno de los pequeños tubos que Dumbledore le había dado e iba a destaparlo cuando el soldado se lo quitó, lo abrió el mismo y sonriendo lascivamente se unto los dedos y los dirigió hacia su propio trasero.

Harry miró embobado como Cédric hacia movimientos en su culo que él no podía ver, pero el solo intuir de qué se trataba, hacía que su pene doliera de urgencia; después de un rato el soldado retiró su mano y se volteó poniéndose en cuatro dándole al príncipe una vista espectacular.

-Por todos los...

-Anda, ya lo quiero dentro...

Harry se hinco entre sus piernas separadas y apunto su miembro a la entrada de Cédric, que impaciente estrujaba las sabanas.

-¡Mmm! –jadeó cuando fue penetrado de golpe.

Harry comenzó a embestirlo sujetándole cadera.

-¡Ah!... ¡mas fuerte!...

No esperó a que se lo repitiera y comenzó a penetrarlo con más vigor hasta que lo único que se oía en el cuarto era el choque de sus muslos con las nalgas de Cédric, jadeos, gemidos y quejidos.

Después Cédric se giró y lo empujo contra la cabecera haciéndolo sentarse, para después sentársele a horcajadas y penetrarse él mismo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello; Harry lo rodeó con los brazos mientras éste comenzaba a moverse, subiendo y bajando con un poco de dificultad, pero lo suficientemente excitante para que Harry le mordiera un hombro haciéndolo gemir.

-¡Oh!

Después de un rato así, Harry lo acostó y se le encimó penetrándolo de nuevo; Cédric lo rodeó con las piernas mientras era embestido una y otra vez hasta que con un grito ahogado no pudo más y se corrió mojando el vientre de Harry; al sentir las contracciones internas, Harry no se contuvo mas y también se corrió dentro de Cédric, luego se desplomo encima de él con respiración entre cortada.

Al cabo de unos segundos se retiro y se acostó a un lado, ambos estaban con el corazón acelerado, uno con el pene palpitante aun y el otro con el esfínter contrayéndose espasmódicamente... cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el delicioso y agotador sopor post orgásmico por unos momentos.

Sin abrir los ojos, Cédric dijo:

-Sí esto fue una especie de prueba, creo que reprobé...

-No... -respondio Harry también sin moverse- creo que el más tronado fui yo.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato mas, recuperándose; con la cama revuelta y los pies hacia la cabecera; luego Harry abrió los ojos y mirando al techo dijo:

-Yo... no quiero que malinterpretes esto... tú y yo no...

-No malinterpreto, si sobreentendido esta, pero la cama tiene la misma altura de tu lado que del mío, así que sobre ella somos iguales; ni tú eres un príncipe ni yo soy un soldado; solo somos dos hombres y uno de ellos requiere una explicación.

Harry suspiro y se levanto para sentarse recargado en la cabecera siendo imitado por Cédric, volviendo a pasar unos minutos en silencio.

-Tienes lindos ojos –dijo el soldado con una pequeña sonrisa- siempre me parecieron bonitos, son como esmeraldas... como piedras vivas...

-Es raro recibir halagos de un hombre –respondio sonriendo débilmente mientras miraba sus dedos juguetear con la punta de la sabana.

-Sí, por lo general uno suele escuchar "que bien peleas" no "que bien coges"

-Sí, es verdad... -dijo sonriendo sin ganas.

-Y esos ojos bonitos no van con un rostro tan atormentado.

Esta vez Harry no dijo nada y tampoco sonrió...solo miraba el bordado de la sabana como si ahí estuviese escrita la solución a sus problemas.

-¿Y bien?

-Lo siento –respondio Harry recomponiéndose- pero no es nada.

-Hace unos minutos te tuve dentro de mí –exclamo sin reproche en la voz- y de hecho tengo algo tuyo dentro de mi todavía... creo que merezco un voto de confianza y sobre todo de respeto... tranquilo, no es como que yo vaya pregonando esto.

Harry volteó a verlo y se encontró con un rostro amistoso, lo miró por unos segundos sintiéndose extrañamente en confianza.

-Siento haberte sorprendido así.

-No te preocupes, estas sorpresas si me gustan –respondio riendo.

-Debe parecerte raro...

-¿Qué el príncipe me haya tomado?... no, para nada, esto pasa todos los días.

Harry volvió a reír dándose cuenta de que nunca había hablado con Cédric más que para darle un par de órdenes y recibir uno que otro informe.

-Por el profeta Merlín, esto es tan raro –dijo pasando los dedos por entre su cabello.

-Bueno, si no piensas decir nada –exclamo Cédric levantando la sabana que apenas cubría sus partes intimas- espero que esto que acaba de pasar no juegue en mi contra.

-Espera... -dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro haciéndolo detenerse- lo siento... es solo que esto es muy difícil para mí.

Cédric regresó a su lugar y se quedó callado observándolo.

-Sí, tienes razón...- continuó Harry- me siento atormentado.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y preguntas porqué? –dijo sonriendo irónico.

-¿Por esto que acaba de pasar?

-¿No es suficiente?

-Entonces comencemos por el principio –dijo Cédric intentando deshacer el nudo de pensamientos de Harry- ¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta de que yo...?

-Te observe, vi que mirabas a los demás de un modo distinto...

-Bien, pero eso no explica lo que acaba de pasar.

-Sí, yo... bueno, todo comenzó con la llegada del doncel.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque al tomarlo me di cuenta de cuánto lo deseaba... de que su cuerpo llamaba mucho mi atención... no es como dijo Ron, que tratándose de un doncel, él solo se ocuparía de su culo porque le sería difícil tener relaciones con él tratándose de un hombre, pero en mi caso...

-No fue así.

-No, no fue así, incluso una mañana yo disfrute su cuerpo sin penetrarlo porque estaba adolorido, pero yo deseaba tanto tocarlo... yo deseaba... -continuó gesticulando con las manos como queriendo ayudarse a expresar lo que no podía con palabras- pensé que era normal porque era un doncel, pero...

-Pero es un hombre –completo Cédric al verlo quedarse callado.

-Sí... y entonces recordé que en mi adolescencia no solo las chicas comenzaron a llamar mi atención... yo... yo veía los penes de los soldados cuando estábamos en los baños y...

-Deseabas tocarlos –volvió a completar cuando Harry volvió a quedarse callado.

-Sí –respondio con desaliento- pero sabía que eso era malo, que está prohibido por Dios, así que no sé cómo, pero lo eche en el olvido, además las mujeres también llamaban mi atención, así que cuando me casé y tuve mis concubinas, no hubo mayor problema pero ahora... -dijo exhalando un profundo suspiro antes de continuar- lo que acaba de pasar era una especie de prueba no para ti, sino para mi... de ver que tanto me excita el cuerpo de un hombre.

-Pues lo que entró en mi culo estaba muy excitado, así que déjame decirte que si... definitivamente te gustan los hombres y mucho.

Harry suspiro e inclinó la cabeza, por lo que Cédric le palmeó un muslo diciendo:

-Pero oye ¿Por qué esa cara?

-¿Y tú lo preguntas?

-De acuerdo, sé que este gusto tan peculiar es muy difícil y arriesgado, pero tú tienes una ventaja sobre mi y es que también te gustan las mujeres, no como a mí, que solo gusto de los varones... al menos tú puedes disimular, pero vuelvo a hacer la misma pregunta ¿por eso tienes esta cara?

-Sí... soy una especie de aberración.

-Gracias por lo que me toca.

-No quiero ofenderte, pero es que esto está prohibido.

-Sí, pero esto no es algo que tú elijas... dime ¿tu elegiste ser bisexual?

-No, claro que no.

-¿Entonces? No es tu culpa.

-Teóricamente no, pero no puedo dejar a un lado una educación de toda la vida... incluso ni siquiera pude ir con prostitutas, siempre estuve muy vigilado y mis padres son muy estrictos en ese sentido; de hecho me sorprendieron cuando estuvieron dispuestos a aceptar al doncel aunque no hubiese sido virgen, es solo porque quieren un hijo varón, pero... la verdad me siento muy mal... siento que hice algo terrible.

-De hecho estuviste muy bien –dijo sonriendo.

-Sabes de que hablo –respondió agradecido de que Cédric le quitara esa tensión al asunto- no es tan fácil aceptar lo que uno es.

-Yo le llamo a eso "candados mentales"

-¿Candados mentales?

-Sí... mentalidades que no puedes romper porque las mamaste en tu casa, porque las recibiste desde que tienes uso de razón, por eso no las puedes romper... al menos no tan fácil.

-¿Tú los tenías? –preguntó viéndolo a la cara.

-Por supuesto, la mayoría los tenemos, pero pensé que suficiente tenía con el juicio condenatorio de la sociedad como para condenarme yo mismo... mi vida no es fácil, nunca lo fue ¿entonces porqué añadirle juicios personales a algo que no tiene solución? No porque me avergüence dejaran de gustarme los hombres... yo sufría igual que tú, pero al menos yo sé lo que soy, no como otros, por ejemplo tu amigo Ron...

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Dice que solo se ocuparía del culo de un doncel, pero te apuesto que si el doncel le ofreciera una mamada, la aceptaría sin chistar poniendo mil justificantes después... no digo que sea homosexual, pero la mayoría de los hombres son hipócritas, juzgan en los demás lo que temen de sí mismos.

-Todo eso suena lógico... ¿pero como hago para dejar de sentirme tan mal? –preguntó mirando sus manos.

-Cuestión de practica –respondio intentando darle ánimos- solo atrévete a pensar por ti mismo, a valorarte como persona... no solo eres un pene, ve tus cualidades y examínate como ser humano; date cuenta de que la sexualidad solo es una parte de ti, no lo es todo.

Harry lo miró a la cara y vio ese rostro sonriente, con esas cejas pobladas y ojos azules y de repente se dio cuenta de que una parte de esa carga que llevaba en la espalda últimamente, se aligeraba.

-Eres genial –dijo sonriendo.

-Lo sé –respondio alzándose de hombros- pero dijiste que todo comenzó con tu concubino ¿pero entonces por qué no desfogas todas tus ganas con él?

-Porque me detesta.

-Ya veo... supe que era un caballero del desierto, que ocultaba sus grecas y por eso nadie sabía de su condición.

-Así es.

-Pero fue descubierto y traído ante ti, así que de ser un capitán respetado por su tropa, ahora es el concubino del príncipe, encerrado en el palacio sin poder salir por su propia cuenta... creo entender el porqué te detesta.

-Sí... pero yo no lo veía así, es decir... es un doncel, es su obligación.

-Sí, pero puede ser que yo por ser como soy, puedo darme cuenta de la opresión de la sociedad para con algunos de sus miembros... las mujeres, los donceles y los homosexuales por ejemplo.

-Ya veo –exclamó con desaliento.

-El te detesta ¿pero y tú?

-A mí me gusta... me gusta mucho... -dijo sintiéndose aliviado de reconocerlo por fin- y la noche de bodas me sentí mas excitado que nunca.

-¿De verdad era virgen?

-Sí... espera –dijo levantándose sin preocuparse de cubrir su desnudez.

Cédric lo vio dirigirse a un armario de cerezo rojo, abrirlo y sacar un pequeño baúl.

-Aquí están el cofre de mi esposa y mis concubinas, incluido el de él.

-Imagino que es lo que está ahí.

-Sí, son los paños de virginidad –asintió abriendo el de Draco y sacando el paño de lino- esta es su virginidad y fue mía.

-No puedes dejar de ser lo que eres –exclamó Cédric cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Sí, puedo cambiar mi mentalidad en algunas cosas, pero en otras no... como tú dices, soy lo que soy y el haber sido el primero en su lecho me hizo muy feliz.

-Veo que si te gusta mucho.

-Mucho –Repitió guardando el paño de nuevo- pero no tolera que lo toque... me detesta porque le quite su libertad.

-¿Y entonces como le estás haciendo si debes embarazarlo lo antes posible?

-No lo he tomado en semanas.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó sorprendido- ¿Y entonces?

-Cuándo estoy con él –dijo Harry sentándose en la cama- y estoy penetrándolo... gira el rostro para no verme... y cuanto me gustaría que me viera... que también me deseara como yo a él.

Cédric vio el rostro melancólico de su capitán y sintió un poco de envidia.

-Pues él tiene mucha suerte.

-Qué va... la primera vez que lo tomé, sufrió mucho –dijo sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo no sabía nada de esto, es decir, no sabía que había que preparar primero el ano, vaya ni siquiera que se usaba algún tipo de lubricante.

-¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó mirándolo con ojos bien abiertos.

-Aja.

-Eres un idiota, con razón te odia, yo en su lugar te hubiera matado.

-¡Oye!

-Es la verdad... -concluyó alzándose de hombros- ¿pero entonces que harás?

-No lo sé, quiero estar en su lecho pero no a la fuerza.

-¿Y cómo lo tratas?

-Bien... bueno, no cuando él se lo busca.

-Mejor ni pregunto –dijo rodando los ojos- pero mi consejo es que hagas una especie de cortejo.

-No le gusta nada de lo que le doy.

-Fue un caballero del desierto, pero a fin de cuentas es una persona como cualquiera y a todos nos gustan los detalles.

-Sí, pero mi padre sigue presionando, quiere un hijo ya y yo no estoy haciendo lo que debo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé –respondio desanimado.

-Bueno, pero por lo pronto deberías sentirte mejor, estás conociéndote mas y ya no debes temer a lo desconocido... tras esa cortina de miedo, solo estás tú.

-¿Solo yo?

-Ajá, no hay un monstruo como tu creías... solo estás tú.

Harry sonrió sintiéndose mejor por primera vez en meses.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

-Oye, cambiando de tema... no quiero parecer descortés, como que solo quería cogerte, pero fuera de aquí...

-En primera, no seas mentiroso, solamente querías cogerme y en segunda, no tienes que decirlo, sé que poniendo un pie fuera de aquí eres el príncipe y yo un caballero del desierto, ya lo sé.

-Gracias... ¿pero no estás molesto?

-En realidad no, me gusto que un hombre como tú me montara... eres muy atractivo, tienes un cuerpo de fábula, solo que con tanta túnica encima no se ve.

Harry sonrió de nuevo, después vio el reloj y comprendió que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo.

-Cuándo quieras aliviar el estrés, cuenta conmigo -concluyó Cédric guiñándole un ojo.

____________________________________________________________

.

En el transcurso del día, Harry fue sintiéndose mejor, fue comprendiendo que lo que decía Cédric era cierto... tras sus miedos solo estaba él y aunque había momentos en que la realidad pretendía agobiarlo con su peso, intentaba asimilar sus propias facetas.

Fue con Bellatrix a beber el té y luego platico con sus concubinas, jugó con sus hijas y luego se fue de ahí, a Draco ni siquiera lo miró, no deseaba hostigarlo con su presencia, así que por el momento decidió poner distancia de por medio.

Al día siguiente, cuando estaba a punto de salir con una tropa, un mensajero real llegó.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó James cuando los vio entrar a su estudio.

-Es un mensajero del rey Riddle –respondio Harry haciéndole una seña al hombre de que se podía retirar.

-¿Y ahora qué dice? –preguntó cuando quedaron solos.

-Dice que vendrá a visitar a su hija.

-Lo que faltaba... ¿y cuándo?

-Bueno, el mensajero dijo que fue enviado en lo que se preparaban y como los preparativos para un viaje de un mes a camello por el desierto son de aproximadamente dos días, seguro eso tardara en llegar, unos dos días.

-Dice que viene a ver a Bellatrix pero seguro solo viene a tantear el terreno, seguramente ya sabe lo del doncel.

-Sí –respondio Harry sentándose- debe estar muy contrariado de que ese hijo varón no sea de su hija.

-Pues sí, hubiera sido magnifico consolidar la alianza de esa manera, pero no habiendo otra opción, prefiero consolidar mi propio reino con un hijo tuyo con quien sea... por cierto ¿Cómo vas con eso?

-Bien.

-No te veo muy convencido... has visitado su lecho todas las noches ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Mierda... esos donceles son tan imprevisibles; nada como una mujer para saber cuándo pueden concebir, solo sangran y listo, ya están maduras, en cambio con ellos...

-Hablando de eso papá, hay mujeres que sangran incluso a los diez años.

-¿Y?

-Me parece que aun son muy jóvenes para casarse.

-Tonterías, cuanto más jóvenes, mejor puedes educarlas y hacerlas a tu manera.

Harry quedó impresionado con esas palabras de su padre, le pareció que lo veía por primera vez, como si recién fuera descubriendo sus ideas y personalidad, pero lo peor de todo fue que esas mismas ideas las había implantado en él, porque toda su vida había pensado lo mismo.

Se quedó callado, pensando en que decir pero no pudo expresar palabra alguna pues estaba demasiado impresionado viéndose a sí mismo a través de su padre.

-Bueno Harry, hagamos los preparativos para recibir a tu suegro.

-Sí.

______________________________________________________________

Cuando Bella recibió la noticia de que su padre llegaría al reino de Hogwarts, mostro alegría y entusiasmo, pero ya a solas comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, angustiada y estrujándose las manos.

-Viene por lo del doncel... -pensó nerviosa- me culpará por no haber podido darle un hijo varón a mi esposo.

El día de la llegada del gobernante del reino vecino llegó y con ello mucho movimiento que incluyo las concubinas y al doncel.

-¿Y por qué yo tengo que ir recibir a ese fulano? Ni que fuera algo mío.

-¿Antes eras así de irrespetuoso con la realeza y los gobernantes? –pregunto Minerva con cierto enojo mientras ponía ante él un cofre con varias cadenas y brazaletes de oro y demás joyas para que él eligiera que ponerse.

-Antes de que me encerraran como un vil prisionero yo respetaba a todo el mundo, pero ahora los detesto –respondio viendo despectivo las joyas; además ¿usar turbante y velo bajo techo, estando dentro del palacio? ¡Es ridículo!

-Antes los usabas.

-Pero es cuando viajamos en el desierto, para protegernos del sol y la arena.

-Pero ya no eres soltero, debes cubrir tu rostro.... Además siempre ha sido así ¿Por qué te enoja tanto ahora?

-Porque no me tocaba usarlo a mí, yo lo usaba cuando quería, no cuando alguien me lo impusiera... -además ese rey no es nada mío.

-Es el suegro de tu esposo, así que le debes mucho respeto y si no quieres que él mismo venga por ti, lo mejor es que tú mismo te prepares y no armes alboroto.

Draco torció la boca y a regañadientes se vistió para la ocasión, lo mismo que las demás concubinas.

_____________________________________________________________

Cuando el rey Tom Riddle llego al palacio acompañado de un gran séquito de sirvientes y guardias, los reyes de Hogwarts y el príncipe estaban listos para recibirlo.

Draco estaba al lado de Luna y Pansy, de pie al lado del trono en donde Harry estaba sentado junto a Bellatrix y a un lado suyo estaban sus padres en sus respectivas sillas reales y cuando el rey Tom Riddle apareció, todos se pusieron de pie.

-Y pensar que yo estaba en la guardia que cuidaba a estos idiotas –pensó Draco nostálgico, recordando aquellas ocasiones en que su tropa era llamada como apoyo cuando se hacían visitas oficiales.

Tom Riddle, un hombre alto y de porte distinguido, sonrió ante el rey james y el príncipe Harry, quienes se habían adelantado para darle la bienvenida.

-Es un placer tenerlo aquí Alteza –saludó james dándole la mano.

Después de los saludos correspondientes entre ellos, la esposa del rey y la princesa Bellatrix pudieron acercarse también; después se dirigieron a otro salón para que el rey descansara.

-¿Por qué viene sin su esposa? –preguntó Draco en voz baja a Pansy.

-El rey Riddle es viudo y no ha tomado otra esposa, solo tiene diez concubinas y nunca las saca.

-¿¡Diez, hablas en serio?!

-Sí, la madre de Bella era la primera esposa.

-¿Tiene hijos varones?

-Tenía dos, eran mayores que bella y eran el orgullo de su padre, pero murieron en un accidente, que trágico ¿no?

-¿Y no ha tenido más hijos con tanta concubina?

-Sí, tiene tres pero están muy pequeños, andarán entre los dos y tres años.

-Ya veo... ¿y cuando podemos retirarnos?

-Hasta que nuestro esposo nos lo permita, pero por lo general es cuando es la hora de la comida, pues no podemos quitarnos los velos antes esas personas.

Draco bufó y se cruzo de brazos mientras caminaba en fila india tras el grupo de personas; permanecieron unos instantes de pie ante ellos, viéndolos sentarse en cómodos sofás mientras los sirvientes llevaban refrigerios y bebidas; Draco pensó que su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada pues por un instante descubrió la vista del rey Riddle clavada en él.

-Es hora –susurro Pansy- ya podemos irnos.

Acompañados de Minerva y las dos siervas, las dos concubinas y Draco, regresaron a sus habitaciones.

________________________________________________________________

.


	13. Capitulo 13

.

-Preparamos cómodas habitaciones para usted y su gente, majestad –dijo James cuando la comida termino.

-No esperaba menos de usted, rey James, siempre nos atiende de la mejor manera, permítame darle las gracias.

Bellatrix había permanecido en silencio mientras comía, pues como estaba ante la presencia de su padre, había podido quitarse el velo y comer con ellos; pero había llegado el momento en que el rey Riddle conversara con ella a solas, pues su visita era precisamente saludar a su adorada hija.

Acompañado de los reyes y su yerno, fue hasta el área de concubinas para entrar a las habitaciones de bella.

-Cuándo se disponga a descansar, unos guardias estarán esperándolo en la entrada para conducirlo a su habitación.

-Gracias –respondio despidiéndose de James, Lily y Harry.

Cuando finalmente quedó solo con bella, se desplomo en un sofá exhalando un suspiro.

-Me desesperan... James, su esposa y su idiota hijo.

-Papá, es mi esposo.

-Y tú una estúpida... -respondio viéndola- ¿Un doncel?... ¿en serio Bellatrix, un doncel para que haga lo que tú no pudiste?

-Papá, yo lo he intentado todo –respondio corriendo a sentarse a su lado.

-Pues no se ve –dijo malhumorado- si ese doncel tiene un hijo antes que tú, olvídate de ser reina.

-Pero soy la primera esposa, si Harry es coronado yo sería su reina.

-Sí, pero ¿Quién crees que sería su favorita o en este caso, favorito si logra tener un hijo varón?

-No es lo mismo, yo sigo siendo la primera esposa.

-Escucha Bella –exclamó enderezándose en su lugar como para darle más énfasis a sus palabras- si alguien que no seas tú, tiene un hijo varón del príncipe, cuando quedes viuda ¿a quién crees que le darán la preferencia?

-¿Viuda? –repitió confundida.

-Sí... mira, si alguna de sus concubinas o ese doncel tienen un hijo varón, la atención se centrara en cuidar a ese niño, los ministros se ocuparan de él y de su madre ¿acaso crees que te lo darían a ti para cuidarlo?... ¿para qué harían eso si tiene a su madre o padre, sea cual sea el caso?... en cambio si tú eres la que tiene ese niño como corresponde, al quedar viuda, yo tu padre vendría a ayudarte a gobernar Hogwarts como corresponde al padre de la princesa.

-¿Y mis suegros?

-Oh si, ellos... es una pena nadie tenga la vida asegurada... ni los reyes de Hogwarts –respondio haciendo un gesto de desconsuelo.

-Pero... mi esposo –dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Lo quiero, Padre... amo a Harry.

-¿Lo quieres tanto como para cederle tu lugar al doncel?... solo serás reina de nombre, querida...solo piensa en esto ¿Por qué aun sigues aquí? ¿Por qué el príncipe no te ha mudado a sus habitaciones?... yo sé que tiene todo el derecho de tenerte aquí, para eso es tu esposo, pero si de verdad te amara convivirías con él en su alcoba como lo hace la reina Lily con ese idiota de james.

Bellatrix se quedó callada mientras Tom la observaba.

-No estás aquí para jugar a la casita, Bellatrix; eso de la alianza para la paz es pura mierda, yo solo acepté porque era conveniente en el momento y muy beneficioso para nosotros a largo plazo, así que decide de una vez por todas que es lo que harás.

__________________________________________________________

-Ese hombre me pone nervioso –dijo Harry a su padre mientras bebían una copa en el estudio de james.

-Sí, es algo inquietante, pero tranquilo hijo, no puede hacer nada, solo hay que estar pendiente de cualquier movimiento.

_____________________________________________________________

Tom Riddle paso una semana en el palacio, pero antes de irse platico a solas con su hija de nuevo para despedirse.

-¿Y bien?

-Haré todo lo que tú me digas –respondio con firmeza- yo nací para ser reina, no una simple concubina.

-Esa es mi hija -exclamó sonriendo.

-¿Pero qué debo hacer?

-Por principio de cuentas, deshacerte de ese doncel.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó sorprendida- aquí no puedo hacerle nada, sería más que obvio que pensaran en mí si algo le pasa a ese imbécil.

-Tranquila, tendrás ayuda.

-¿De quién?

-Ya me hice de algunos aliados aquí, tengo en el bolsillo a un capitán de tropa, justamente al que está asignado a los guardias del área de concubinas, se llama Fenrir Greyback.

-¿Y es de fiar? Podría ser una trampa.

-No querida, si algo sé reconocer en los demás, es el brillo de la ambición en sus ojos y ese hombre lo tiene.

-¿Hay alguien más?

-Sí, pero todo es poco a poco, tú encárgate de sacar al concubino de aquí y yo me haré cargo de él afuera.

-¿Y cómo lo saco?

-¡No lo sé Bella, piensa en algo! –Exclamó exasperado- demuestra que no solo sirves para concebir niñas –añadió molesto.

-De acuerdo papá.

-Otra cosa, necesito que concibas a un niño.

-Ajá ¿algo más?

-¡No seas irrespetuosa conmigo! –exclamó abofeteándola.

-Perdón... -musito doliéndose, inclinando la cabeza.

-Escucha, he hecho traer a nuestro médico personal.

-¿Y para qué, acaso el sabe un tratamiento nuevo para mí?

-No, pero él será tu médico personal desde ahora.

-¿Y Dumbledore?

-Ese viejo decrépito me importa una mierda, el rey tuvo que aceptar que yo impusiera a mi medico solo para ti, pues yo como padre estoy preocupado por mi hija, así que Pettigrew se quedará en el palacio para tu uso exclusivo, así que lo que harás será atraer a tu lecho a tu esposo y después quedaras embarazada y Pettigrew será el que controle tu embarazo esos nueve meses, nadie más podrá hacerlo... nadie podrá negar que estás embarazada.

Con esas últimas palabras, Bellatrix comprendió lo que su padre pretendía; fingir un embarazo y finalmente tener un hijo varón.

-¿Y cómo conseguiremos un recién nacido? –dijo sintiéndose muy nerviosa solo de pensar en ese plan.

-Eso es lo de menos querida, buscaremos un niño de ojos verdes, así la paternidad será más convincente, y si no lo encontramos, tampoco significará mucho problema, tus ojos negros bastarán, será perfecto; de lo demás deja que yo me ocupe.

-De acuerdo –respondio decidida a ser reina de Hogwarts- hare que te sientas orgulloso de mí.

-Eso espero –respondio levantándose- es hora de irme, estaré al pendiente de ti.

________________________________________________________________

Cuándo el rey Riddle y su comitiva partieron del palacio, todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Oye Harry, te ves diferente –dijo Ron observando a su amigo.

-¿Ah sí, en qué sentido? –respondio mientras ensillaba su caballo.

-Pues no sé... como que te quitaste un enorme peso de encima, últimamente te veías muy abatido, ¿ya solucionaste tu conflicto con lo del doncel?

-Algo así.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada en particular Ron, solo acepte un par de cosas.

-Qué bien amigo, suerte con eso.

-Gracias.

Y realmente Harry ya se sentía mejor consigo mismo gracias a Cédric, pues a pesar de que aun cargaba los pesados principios morales inculcados por sus padres durante toda su vida, había descubierto que no era un monstruo... su nueva realidad era monstruosa si, para la mayoría de las personas, pero tampoco podía cambiar lo que era; tampoco había vuelto a ver a Cédric en privado pues a pesar de haber disfrutado como nunca el sexo con alguien, no era el "cómo"... sino el "con quien"... deseaba yacer de nuevo en el lecho de Draco, pero no a la fuerza, no como hasta el momento.

Suspiro preguntándose el sabor de sus labios, una caricia suya... una simple sonrisa... pero no sabía cómo acercarse, además de que el rubio estaba totalmente negado a una buena relación... ¿Por qué simplemente no podría ser como Luna o Pansy?... pero no, cayó en cuenta de que justamente eso era lo que le gustaba; no que lo desafiara sino que no pensara igual que él, que le expusiera sus puntos sin temor a ser contradicho.

-Es porque no está educado para agradarme, sino para pensar por sí mismo.

Tampoco era como que eso le agradara mucho pues él estaba educado para dar órdenes y ser obedecido sin cuestionamientos, por lo que solo se rascó la cabeza sintiéndose confundido... ese doncel era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

____________________________________________________________

-Necesito aliados... -pensó bella sosteniendo el par de pendientes que Harry le había regalado en su último viaje.

-Buenos días, mi señora –saludo Millicent entrando a la estancia con ropa limpia de cama- vengo a hacer el aseo.

-Pasa querida.

Millicent se le quedó viendo extrañada por la voz melosa que empleó con ella, pues por lo general eran tratos secos.

-Pensaras que estoy loca, lo sé.

-No majestad, yo solo estoy para servirla.

-Lo que sucede es que mi padre me hizo ver lo sola que me siento –dijo sentándose a la mesa con expresión triste- me hizo ver que las personas que tengo a mi alrededor pueden ser agradable compañía si les doy la oportunidad.

-Por supuesto mi señora, si usted comparte con las demás señoras del príncipe, verá que sus días serán más agradables.

-No, no hablo de ellas, sé que me detestan.

-No es así.

-Yo busco una amistad que no tenga intereses conmigo.

-¿Cómo es eso, señora? –pregunto Millicent después de dejar la ropa en la habitación.

-Sí, alguien que sea sincera conmigo, una verdadera amiga... pero aquí en imposible.

-Yo soy una simple sierva, mi señora, pero cuando usted guste puedo venir a acompañarla.

-¿Harías eso por mi?

-Por supuesto, lo que pasa es que siempre nos ha rechazado, pero estamos para servirla.

-Gracias Millicent, eres muy amable, pero no sé si pueda confiar en ti... yo necesito una confidente.

-Seré una tumba, mi señora.

-Qué linda... mira, para celebrar el inicio de esta nueva amistad quiero regalarte un pendiente.

Millicent miró asombrada como bella sacaba un arete del estuche negro que tenía en las manos y se lo daba.

-¡Por el profeta Merlín! –exclamó la sierva con las manos en la boca.

Bellatrix sonrió viendo la expresión de la chica, pues tal y como había dicho su padre, el brillo de la codicia era inconfundible.

_____________________________________________________________

Harry procuraba visitar a sus hijas todos los días, eran un oasis de paz para él junto con sus madres, con las cuales platicaba un rato y luego se le iba el tiempo jugando con las niñas; después pasaba un rato a ver a Bellatrix; a Draco pasaba a visitarlo y a platicar un poco con él, aunque sus platicas eran un tanto forzadas pues el rubio solo contestaba con monosílabos, aun así Harry era amable y así como a ellas, también le llevaba regalos a él.

-¿Seda bordada con hilos de plata? ¿Y para que carajos quiero yo seda bordada con hilos de plata? –preguntó ceñudo viendo la tela que iba envuelta en papel.

-¡Es hermosa! –Exclamó Pansy viendo emocionada la tela, en casa de Draco- Draco, de verdad esta tela es bellísima.

-Sí quieres quédatela.

-Imposible, fue un regalo para ti de nuestro esposo.

-¿Pero yo para que la quiero?

-El color es hermoso –dijo Luna tocándola- verde y plata ¿Por qué siempre te trae cosas con tonos verdes?

-Mmm –respondio Draco cruzando los brazos y alzándose de hombros- creo que una vez me pregunto mi color favorito.

-¿Y es el verde?

-Sí.

-Qué lindo... -respondio Luna envolviéndola de nuevo- es preciosa Draco, no puedes rechazarla.

-¿Pero yo que hago con ella?

-Sí aun no sabes, guárdala.

-Bien –dijo rodando los ojos- mejor comencemos con las clases.

______________________________________________________________

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó James a Minerva, la cual lo miraba intentando disimular su temor- y no quiero mentiras, yo sabré si me mientes y te castigaré si lo haces, así que dime ¿mi hijo ha visitado el lecho del doncel en estos días?

-Yo... yo...

-Tú lo sabes, sabes todo lo que pasa en ese lugar, ese es tu trabajo.

-No majestad –respondio sin más opción- no lo ha hecho.

-¿Desde hace cuanto?

-Desde hace más de un mes.

-¿¡Pero cómo es posible?! –exclamo aventando una lámpara que había en su escritorio.

-Cálmate querido, solo hay que preguntarle a Harry porque no lo ha hecho –dijo Lily intentando calmarlo.

-¡No me calmes, mujer! –gritó soltando su brazo del toque de su esposa- ¿¡pero qué es lo que le pasa a ese idiota?!... ¡necesitamos que tenga un hijo! ¿¡Cómo va a tenerlo si ni siquiera es capaz de acostarse con su concubino, acaso no es capaz ni de educarlo?!

-James –dijo Lily dando un paso prudente hacia su marido- hay tiempo.

-¿¡Tiempo?!... ¿¡tiempo?! ... ¡no seas estúpida, tengo hermanos que están como aves de rapiña, hay gente de otros reinos que están al acecho! ¿¡Y tú dices que hay tiempo?!... ¡tú, lárgate! –dijo dirigiéndose a Minerva.

Al oír eso, la persona que escuchaba a hurtadillas se escondió al saber que la puerta se abriría.

-Tengo que hacer algo al respecto –dijo james caminando de un lado a otro.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Sí es necesario, yo tomaré al concubino.

Al oír eso, Lily se puso la mano en el pecho mientras se ponía pálida.

-¡Pero... tú no puedes hacer eso!

-Claro que puedo, la ley lo permite, dice que un cuñado o suegro pueden tomar el lugar del esposo, si después del nacimiento, dan la paternidad al esposo de la mujer... es lo mismo para las concubinas, o sea que es lo mismo para el doncel.

-Eso es solo si el esposo lo permite y dudo mucho que Harry permita que tomes a su concubino... ¡por Dios James, tú no puedes hacer eso, esa ley es monstruosa!

-Pero está permitido en el libro sagrado, de hecho el profeta Merlín hizo eso con su nuera y después dio la paternidad a su hijo, por eso su hijo pudo continuar su descendencia.

Lily ya no respondio, solo ahogo un sollozo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá; afuera Millicent se puso una mano en la boca impresionada y se fue de ahí.

___________________________________________________________________

-Escuche algo impresionante mi señora –dijo Millicent mientras limpiaba las vitrinas de la casa de Bellatrix.

-Cuéntame querida, necesito saber que pasa fuera de aquí o me aventare por la ventana.

Riendo por la ocurrencia de la princesa, Millicent contó todo lo que había oído con gran detalle.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio?

-Sí, pero la reina Lily estaba muy afectada, creo que no desea que su esposo esté en un lecho ajeno.

-Sí, la entiendo... pero es necesario para el reino ¿no lo crees?

-¿Usted no se sentiría mal, mi señora? –pregunto con gran curiosidad.

-No, es nuestro deber hacer todo lo necesario para el bienestar del reino.

-¡Vaya, no creí que pensara así!... la verdad es que las demás la juzgan mal entonces, dicen que esta celosa de ellas y sobre todo del concubino.

-Malditas arpías... -pensó sonriéndole a la sierva- están equivocadas, es solo que me gusta la privacidad y no estar platicando tonterías con ellas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted.

-Bueno querida, me gustaría que me hicieras un favor.

-Lo que ordene majestad.

-Quiero que me consigas un uniforme de soldado.

-¿Un uniforme de soldado? –repitió haciendo gestos- ¿escuché bien?

-Sí querida Millicent, escuchaste bien, quiero un uniforme de soldado completito, desde el turbante hasta las botas.

-¿Y para qué?

-Bueno... te contare pero debes prometer no decirle a nadie, porque la verdad me da mucha pena.

Sonriendo por sentirse tan apreciada, Millicent dejó el paño y la copa que tenía en la mano y se acerco a la princesa.

-Mi señora, no debe desconfiar de mí, juro por mi vida que no diré nada.

-Bien, es para un pequeño juego íntimo con mi esposo.

-¡Oh ya entiendo! –respondio ahogando una risita.

-Pero debe ser un secreto, nadie debe saber que ese uniforme entró al área de concubinas, si es necesario robalo... toma, para las inconveniencias que eso provoque –añadió dándole el otro pendiente de diamantes.

-Gracias princesa, su generosidad es mucha –respondio tomando el arete.

-Ahora sigue con tu trabajo, Minerva no debe sospechar que pasas más tiempo aquí del necesario.

-Lo que ordene, mi señora.

Mientras tanto, bella se metió a su cuarto a escribir una nota, pues a diferencia de las demás concubinas, ella si sabía leer y escribir debido a que su padre lo considero necesario para conveniencias del reino; cuando terminó, salió de la habitación y cuando la sierva termino de limpiar, le dio la nota.

-Debes entregarle esto al capitán Greyback, es una nota de agradecimiento que mi padre dejó para él cuando se fue, dijo que lo trato con mucha amabilidad, pero lo había olvidado, espero que nadie sepa lo torpe que soy.

-Se al entregaré enseguida, majestad.

________________________________________________________________

Cuando Millicent le llevo lo que pidió, Bellatrix lo examino todo cuando quedó sola, puso el atuendo en su cama, viendo satisfecha la larga túnica negra con sus respectivos velos y mantos, el cincho de cuero y la banda que le cruzaba el pecho con la insignia del reino y las botas de cuero ya gastadas, menos las espada, esa no había podido conseguirla.

-Pero no importa, es perfecto –musito.

Después fue a asomarse a la ventana, viendo a Draco platicando con las mujeres, miró el reloj y vio que ya faltaba poco para la siesta de las niñas, por lo que Millicent le llevaría a su hija.

-Bueno concubino, no puedo matarte, pero pronto saldrás de aquí.

Esperó paciente hasta que la hora de la siesta llegara, así que entró Millicent con la pequeña Kala.

-Ven mi amor, es hora de dormir un ratito –dijo tomando la mano de la niña- Millicent, ven cuando ella se duerma.

-Sí señora.

Cuando la niña se durmió, la sierva acudió solicita a las habitaciones de la princesa.

-Escucha querida –dijo invitándola a sentarse junto a ella- hoy quiero que hagas algo muy importante.

-Usted ordene mi señora –respondio sorprendida de tanta familiaridad de la esposa del príncipe.

-Esta es una prueba definitiva de tu lealtad hacia mí y si la pasas, puedo asegurarte que tendrás tu futuro asegurado.

-¿Qué quiere decir majestad? Soy leal a usted.

-Eso es fácil de decir, pero los hechos ya son palabras mayores... pero si me obedeces y eres incondicional hacia mí, grandes riquezas te esperan Millicent.

-Ordene mi señora.

-Las concubinas ya están en sus aposentos, el área del jardín está vacía; he observado al doncel y él suele mirar por la ventana a estas horas.

-Sí, él no quiere tomar ninguna siesta, prefiere tomar el fresco desde sus habitaciones.

-Bien, pues quiero que hagas esto.

Cuándo Millicent escuchó lo que Bellatrix quería que hiciera, la miró con el miedo reflejado claramente en sus ojos.

-Mira –continuó bella tomando su mano y colocándole un anillo de oro con un hermoso rubí- pagaré bien tus servicios, soy generosa con los míos.

Millicent miró estupefacta la hermosa joya que refulgía en su dedo, luego miró a bella decidiendo definitivamente de lado estaría.

-Lo haré mi señora, haré lo que usted guste y no preguntare nada.

-Perfecto querida –respondio sonriendo triunfal- ahora ve y haz lo tuyo.

-Bien.

________________________________________________________________________

Draco miraba adormecido la palmera meciéndose al viento al calor de la tarde, recargado en su mano en el marco de la ventana, entonces vio salir a Millicent de la casa de Bellatrix, no prestó mucha atención hasta que vio un sollozo de parte de la sierva cuando pasaba por el centro del jardín.

-¡Millicent! –gritó llamándola a lo lejos.

Ella volteó a verlo y limpiándose las lagrimas, se acercó.

-A su servicio –dijo sonándose la nariz.

-¿Qué te paso, por qué lloras?

-Por nada.

-No creo que por nada ¿Bellatrix te regaño?

-Sí –respondio enjugándose el rostro de nuevo- pero todo fue culpa mía, soy tan estúpida.

-¿Quieres pasar y hablar de eso?... toma algo y cálmate, anda ven.

Millicent entró a la casa de Draco y tomó agradecida un vaso de jugo.

-Yo... -dijo gimoteando- me tomé una atribución que no me correspondía... ¿cómo pude pensar algo así? ¡Soy tan tonta!... me dijo que me acusará con el príncipe y seguro seré castigada.

-No llores ¿quieres que yo hable con ella?

-¿Usted haría algo así por mi? –exclamó esperanzada.

-Claro.

-¡Oh muchas gracias!... aunque no sé si deba.

-Tú tranquila, vete a hacer tus deberes y yo me encargo.

-Gracias, muchas gracias –respondio levantándose y saliendo de ahí.

Después de que ella salió del área de concubinas, Draco fue a la casa de Bellatrix y tocó la puerta.

-¿Tú aquí? –Exclamó ella cuando abrió- sí que es una sorpresa, pasa.

Cuando él cerró tras sí, caminó tras ella en dirección a un sofá.

-Vi Millicent entrar a tu estancia, seguro ya te fue con el chisme.

-Mas bien yo le pregunté... ¿Qué pasó, que fue lo que hizo para que amerite que la acuses?

-Ya lo verás –respondio ella yendo a su cuarto haciendo señas de que la siguiera- ocurrió esto –añadió mostrándole algo que estaba tendido sobre la cama.

Draco se acercó y vio el uniforme de un soldado del desierto tendido sobre la cama, con las botas en el suelo.

-Yo decidí tomarla como amiga y confiarle algunas cosillas, como que extraño a mi esposo en mi lecho, eso porque necesito a alguien con quien desahogarme.

-¿Y Minerva no está para eso?

-Simplemente no me inspira la suficiente confianza... pero bueno, el asunto es que a esta sierva se le ocurrió traerme esto para que mi esposo y yo hagamos una especie de juego... ¿te imaginas yo proponiéndole esto al príncipe? ¡Preguntara cómo es que se ocurrieron estás cosas! Pensara que soy una pervertida o algo así, así que la regañe por tomarse más confianza de la permitida... pero ven, tomemos algo ya que estás aquí ¿quieres un te? –ofreció regresando a la estancia.

-Bueno –respondio para poder pedir el que no acusara a Millicent.

-Adelante –dijo invitándolo a sentarse en el sofá mientras ella servía las bebidas- yo anhelo a mi esposo en mi lecho pero no por eso haré esas cosas, está mal, son juegos de mujeres sucias.

-No deberías acusarla, no lo hizo con mala intención, solo quiso ayudar.

-Pero nadie se lo pidió, pudo meterme en problemas... pero ya que hablamos de problemas, quien de verdad los tiene, eres tú ¿no?

-¿Yo? –repitió frunciendo el ceño mientras recibía la taza de té.

-Sí, con eso del hijo varón que el reino necesita... -dijo bella sentándose en el mismo sofá, con otra taza para ella.

-Ah, eso... bueno, no es mi problema.

-¿De verdad no te importa que el rey tome el lugar del príncipe en tu lecho?

Draco escupió el té que tenía en la boca salpicando a Bella.

-¡Oh cielos!... –exclamó ella levantándose de prisa- ¿quieres una servilleta?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Qué si querías una servilleta.

-¡No, lo de antes!

-¿Lo del rey en tu lecho?

-Sí –respondio recibiendo una servilleta de tela.

-Promete que no le dirás a nadie, esto no debería decírtelo yo.

-Habla ya –exclamó impaciente.

.


	14. Capitulo 14

.

-Bueno, pues resulta que el rey sabe que el príncipe no visita tu lecho, así que lo que hará será tomar el lugar de nuestro esposo y tomarte en su lugar.

-¡No puede hacer eso!

-Claro que puede, la ley lo permite... solo que es una ley muy vieja y olvidada, porque por lo general los esposos no están muy felices de que su padre tenga sexo con sus esposas.

-¡Eso es asqueroso! –dijo levantándose y dejando la taza en la mesa- ¡no lo permitiré!

-Cálmate, al parecer solo lo hablo con la reina, aun no se lo ha dicho al príncipe... pero el príncipe nunca le dice que no a su padre... pero no te preocupes –añadió levantándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Harry salió de viaje y no regresa hasta pasado mañana, así que en estos días no pasará.

Draco no respondio, solo se quedó callado en lo que bella iba a su cuarto y regresaba con una bolsa.

-Pero si no quieres que acuse a Millicent, deshazte tú de estás porquerías, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ellas y promete que no le dirás a nadie que estuvieron aquí.

-Yo... de acuerdo –respondio como ido.

Cuándo salió de ahí, se fue sus habitaciones y ya no pudo relajarse en lo que restó del día.

________________________________________________________________

Esa noche no pudo dormir, solo caminaba de un lado a otro sintiéndose más atrapado que nunca.

-Jamás... jamás permitiré que ese hombre se me acerque siquiera... -pensó al borde de la desesperación.

Entonces miró la bolsa que bella le había dado y sin pensarlo más sacó el contenido.

____________________________________________________________

-Bien Greyback, espero que cumplas con lo que te toca –pensó bella caminando nerviosa mientras daba vistazos a través de la cortina con las luces de su estancia apagadas.

Pasada la media noche, vio movimiento en la casa de Draco y su corazón latió sobresaltado al verlo apagar las luces de afuera quedando todo oscuro, pero no tanto como para no ver salir a un caballero del desierto, con turbante y velo puestos, listo para salir.

-¡Sí! –Pensó triunfante- Greyback, por favor, no me falles ahora.

_________________________________________________________________

Draco salió vestido como un soldado, llevaba el rostro cubierto y sus pies, ahora con botas de cuero, intentaban ir lo mas silenciosas posible; recorrió el largo pasillo que llevaba hasta la salida, en donde vio la entrada al área de concubinas con trasparentes cortinas de encaje.

Se acercó para ubicar al guardia e inmovilizarlo, pero para su sorpresa lo encontró sentado en el suelo, dormido.

-¿Será posible? –pensó feliz de su buena suerte.

Viendo que no hubiera nadie, le quitó la espada y continuó su camino.

Pero tras una pared, un hombre... más bien un capitán, vio sonriendo como un soldado salido del área de concubinas había desaparecido tras quitarle la espada al hombre que yacía en el piso; hombre que él había sedado para que cayera dormido con una simple cerveza.

Draco caminó desorientado en esa enorme edificación, pues realmente no sabía ni siquiera en donde estaba la salida, solo encontraba habitaciones y jardines en ese gran palacio, pero del frente nada; se cruzó con varios sirvientes, incluso guardias, pero a todos los ignoró y con paso firme continuaba su camino hasta que por fin pudo ver lo que parecía la entrada al palacio.

Suspiró aliviado cuando la brisa nocturna llegó hasta él, así que conteniéndose para no echarse a correr, caminó a la salida en donde vio el enorme patio con algunos guardias platicando y sosteniendo sus caballos por las bridas; unos llegaban y otros salían, así que aspiró aire y caminó hacia el enorme arco que marcaba la salida definitiva del palacio real.

Se cruzó con otros guardias que no le prestaron la menor atención, incluso un grupo de varios soldados iban al interior del palacio, y para no verse tan obvio tuvo que caminar entre ellos y entre ellos iba uno que lo miró haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen por un par de segundos.

Cuando los dejó atrás, suspiro aliviado viendo que la calle estaba a tan solo unos metros.

-Esos ojos... -pensó Ron, el soldado con el cual había cruzado miradas.

Frunciendo el ceño detuvo su andar volviendo el rostro hacia el soldado que estaba a punto de salir.

-Ojos grises... solo he visto unos ojos así... -pensó viendo al soldado que con paso firme se alejaba cada vez más- ¡oye! –exclamó con voz fuerte haciendo que otros guardias voltearan, menos al que se dirigía- ¡el guarida que está a punto de salir, detente!

Draco se detuvo en seco sintiendo que el corazón iba a salírsele por la boca.

-Sí, tú... voltea –dijo Ron caminando despacio hacia él, siendo seguido por su tropa, que curiosos se acercaron.

Tragando en seco, Draco no tuvo más opción que darse vuelta, pues correr estaba definitivamente descartado.

-¿Sí? –preguntó como si nada.

-Quítate el velo –dijo Ron mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Voy de salida.

-No importa, quítate el velo.

Draco sintió pánico al verse rodeado cada vez mas de soldados curiosos que veían a su capitán pedirle a un compañero que se quitara el velo.

-Señor, yo entiendo, pero urge que yo...

-O te lo quitas tú o te lo quito yo –interrumpió Ron llegando hasta él.

A pesar de no entender la situación, los demás soldados apoyaron a su capitán rodeándolo y rodeando al soldado que se negaba a descubrir su rostro.

Las manos de Draco se negaron a moverse, así que Ron dio un paso adelante y quitó el velo provocando exclamaciones de sorpresa en los presentes.

-Ya lo sospechaba –dijo Ron al ver las delgadas marcas en el rostro de Draco.

-¡Es el doncel!

-¡El concubino del príncipe! –exclamaron los soldados.

-¿A dónde ibas? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Debo salir –respondio mirando al frente.

-¿Con el permiso del príncipe?

-Sí.

-Vestido así y sin compañía –dijo Ron recorriéndolo con la mirada- Por supuesto.

Draco supo que no iba a engañar a nadie con esos argumentos, así que solo miró con desprecio a Ron cuando éste ordeno a dos guardias que lo tomaran de los brazos y lo condujeran de regreso al interior del palacio.

-¿Cómo lograste evadir al guardia de la entrada? –preguntó Ron, pero Draco permaneció en silencio.

La respuesta llegó cuando llegaron al área de las concubinas y vieron al guardia sentado en el suelo con una botella de cerveza a un lado.

-¡Mierda, no puede ser! –Exclamó Ron dándole un puntapié- ¡Hey tú, despierta!

-mmm...

El hombre con trabajos abrió los ojos viendo sin entender el alboroto que había ahí.

-¡Estúpido, levántate!

El soldado se levantó trabajosamente siendo sacado de ahí por otro guardia a una seña de Ron.

-Tú quédate aquí –dijo a otro caballero del desierto.

Dos guardias sujetaban a Draco mientras era conducido al interior, seguido por Ron y otro soldado; el alboroto provocó que las luces de las casas de las concubinas encendieran sus luces, incluida la de Bellatrix.

-¡No puede ser, maldito idiota! –exclamó viendo el alboroto en la casa del doncel.

Cuándo entraron a la lujosa estancia de Draco, por fin fue soltado.

-Los guardias se quedarán aquí hasta que el príncipe llegue.

-Vete al infierno, comadreja estúpida –respondio Draco quitándose el turbante y arrojándolo a un sofá.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –pregunto Ron incrédulo.

-¿Aparte de estúpido, eres sordo... comadreja?

Ron apretó los labios conteniéndose con todo su ser, pues siendo el doncel de Harry no podía ponerle una mano encima.

-Sí no fueras quien eres, ya te habría hecho tragarte tus palabras.

-Mejor lárgate a tragar mierda, comadreja arrastrada, lo que pienses me tiene sin cuidado –respondio yéndose a su habitación.

Ron apretó los puños sabiendo que no podía hacer nada.

-Tranquilo capitán, el príncipe ya se encargara de ponerlo en su lugar.

-Sí capitán, esto fue inaudito... el doncel se está burlando del príncipe y él no dejara que esto se quede así.

-¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto?

-Ustedes quédense aquí, la sierva encargada le traerá de comer hasta que el príncipe regrese.

-Bien.

_____________________________________________________________

Cuando Harry regreso un día después, la noticia de la última gracia de su concubino lo hizo caminar de prisa al área de las concubinas acompañado de Ron, quien esta vez solo se limitó a darle el informe pues por la cara de su amigo era mejor hablar el asunto después.

Cuando llegó a los aposentos de Draco, los dos soldados que estaba ahí, se levantaron rápidamente y lo saludaron con una inclinación, pero él ni siquiera los miró, solo en la habitación dejando a los tres hombres afuera; Minerva observaba de lejos y no pudo resistir el entrar a la habitación preocupada, viendo a los hombres mirarla sin importarle que estuviera ahí.

Cuando Draco vio la puerta abrirse, se levanto desafiante.

-Veo que ya te fueron con el chisme –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste? –exclamó mesándose los cabellos.

-Lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio haría –respondio alzándose de brazos.

-¿De qué mierdas hablas?

-De lo que tu padre estaba planeando para mí y obviamente yo no iba a permitir.

-¿Mi padre?

-Sí, como tú no lo has hecho, él pensaba tomar tu lugar en mi cama.

-¿Y tú piensas que yo lo habría permitido? –Respondio dando pasos inquietos por la habitación- ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, mierda?

-Pues...

-¡¿Sí yo no te he tocado, crees que iba a permitir que alguien más lo hiciera, aun tratándose de mi padre?!

La forma de hablar de Harry lo hizo dudar por un momento, por lo que el moreno aprovecho para seguir hablando.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

-Sí, intente escapar y no pude, eso es lo que paso, sigo encerrado como un maldito prisionero.

-Me has humillado... -dijo Harry quitándose la fusta del cincho.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, pegarme? –Dijo al verlo- ¿y acaso piensas que no me voy a defender?

-Por tu bien, espero que no.

Afuera, pudo escucharse claramente el golpe seco de la fusta seguido de otro y otro y otro más, hasta que fue imposible contarlos; Minerva se encogía con cada golpe mientras que los hombres se miraban satisfechos entre sí.

-Se lo dije capitán, el príncipe no iba a dejar pasar esta humillación.

Después de un buen rato, algunos pequeños gritos contenidos comenzaron a escucharse hasta que de nuevo se hizo el silencio, al cabo de un momento la puerta se abrió y Harry salió atándose de nuevo la fusta al cincho y sin decir nada se fue de ahí seguido por los soldados.

Ni siquiera le dio órdenes precisas a Minerva cuando la vio ahí, solo paso de largo y la sierva no se atrevió a mover mas el avispero; pero cuando quedó sola se acercó a la puerta y pego su oreja a la madera alcanzando a escuchar sollozos dentro, comprendiendo que lo que ahora necesitaba Draco era estar a solas, se fue de ahí.

_______________________________________________________________

-¿Qué paso, como es que Draco salió de aquí? –preguntaron las concubinas en la casa de Luna.

-No lo sé niñas –respondio Minerva sentándose entre ellas- pero el príncipe estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo.

-¡Por Merlín! –Exclamo Pansy agarrándose las manos- ¿Cómo pudo hacer una tontería así?

-Ni idea... pero el señor ya lo castigó.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó Luna compungida- ¿Qué le hizo?

-Lo azotó con la fusta.

Las chicas hicieron gestos de dolor al escucharla.

-Mi Dios, que terrible –dijo Pansy- ¿podemos verlo?

-¿Tú crees que ahorita va a querer ver a alguien? –Exclamó Luna- no seas tonta.

-Es que pudo encerrarlo como la vez pasada, por eso pregunto.

-Pues el señor no dijo nada de eso –dijo Minerva- pasó de largo.

Las chicas suspiraron preocupadas por el rubio.

________________________________________________________________

-¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! –gritó james cuando estuvo a solas con su hijo- ¡Supe que no lo has montado en semanas! ¿¡Como carajos piensas embarazarlo?!

-Papá...

-¡Se te subió a las malditas barbas porque no le has enseñado su lugar! -dijo vociferando de un lado a otro- ¡al menos le diste su justo castigo, sino todos estarían burlándose de ti, más de lo que ya lo hacen!

-Dijo que pensabas tomar mi lugar en su lecho ¿es verdad?

-¿Y cómo lo supo?

-Eso es lo de menos ¿es cierto, pensabas tomar a mi concubino?

-Solo lo comente con tu madre –respondio comenzando a calmarse- aun no está decidido.

-No, ya está decidido –dijo firme- tú no vas a ponerle un dedo encima, no lo permito ¿entiendes?

James lo miró sorprendido, pues Harry nunca se le había puesto en ese plan tan rebelde.

-Harry... -dijo acercándose a él- ¿Qué está pasando contigo, porque estás olvidando quien eres?

-Mas bien estoy descubriéndolo padre.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De nada... -dijo exhalando un suspiro cansado mientras hacia un gesto despectivo con la mano- solo te pido que me des mi tiempo con él; no es un camello, es una persona y nosotros irrumpimos en su vida, no es tan fácil para él.

-¿Que nosotros irrumpimos en su vida?... ¡fue él quien deshonro al ejercito al enlistarse en el, es como si pretendieras que pasara por alto el que una mujer hiciera lo mismo!

Sabiendo que no iba a llegar a ningún lado, Harry solo se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí.

______________________________________________________________

Cuando Minerva entró a la habitación para cambiar las toallas, Draco estaba de pie viendo por la ventana, pero la sierva no dijo absolutamente nada, se dedicó a sacar las toallas húmedas y a colocar las limpias en el armario, pero por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y el rubio pudo ver claramente el enfado en ella.

-¿Y ahora qué, tú tampoco vas a hablarme?

-No tengo nada que decir.

-Pareces enfadada conmigo, aquí la victima soy yo.

-¿Tú? –Exclamó alzando las cejas encarándolo- Sí claro.

-¡Todavía me duelen las nalgas para poder sentarme!

-¡Y muy merecido te lo tienes!

-¡Solo quise recuperar lo que ellos me quitaron!

-¡Eres un egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo!

-¡El egoísta es él, que solo quiere tenerme aquí encerrado para poder encamarse conmigo!

-¡Pero si no te ha tocado hace semanas!

-¡Porque yo no he querido!

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? –Preguntó sarcástica- ¿y de verdad crees que él necesita tu permiso?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Pues no lo necesito la noche de bodas y de todos modos lo hizo.

Draco apretó los dientes para no decirle algo ofensivo a la mujer, lo que hizo fue salir del cuarto enfurecido.

-Nadie aquí me entiende... -mascullo por lo bajo.

-¡Eres tú el que no entiende! –Dijo ella saliendo tras él- ¿crees que aquí tú eres la victima? ¿Qué el príncipe es el malo en todo este asunto?... te dices caballero del desierto, dices que peleabas por el reino pero yo creo que solo deseabas demostrarte a ti mismo que eras un hombre normal.

-¡Soy un hombre normal!

-No, solo eres un cobarde egoísta ¿crees que tu vida es una tragedia solo porque ahora debes usar velo, porque ya tienes un marido, porque debes someterte a un hombre que a pesar de cómo lo tratas, te trata bien?

-¿¡Dices que me trata bien después de la zurra que me dio?!

-¡Tú lo avergonzaste, lo pusiste en ridículo frente a sus soldados!... ¿crees que iban a seguir respetándolo si no castigaba adecuadamente a su concubino? Tú eras soldado ¿Qué hubieras pensado si vieras a tu capitán ser tratado así por su esposa? ¿Seguirías respetándolo?

Draco abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de responder.

-Este país es así, querido... -respondio Minerva seria- un hombre es capaz de decapitar a su propia hija si piensa que ha sido deshonrado, de prenderle fuego a su esposa si ella osa tan solo mirar a otro hombre, de repudiar a la mujer, golpearla e incluso matarla si ella no da a luz a un hijo varón... no digo que esté bien, pero es lo que hay, así es el país en donde te tocó vivir... hay mujeres que viven eso todos los días ¿y tú piensas que estás en un infierno?... –Draco la miró sin decir nada, por lo que ella continuó hablando- este país es muy grande y está rodeado de reinos pequeños que lo codician, pues a pesar de ser un país de arena y sol, está lleno de riquezas... el rey hace mucho que no sale ¿Quién crees que se encarga de mantenerlos a raya?... dices que eras un gran caballero del desierto ¿no? deberías saber estás cosas mejor que yo, saber que es el príncipe quien se ocupa de mantener una economía sana para Hogwarts, de contener a los enemigos del país... ¿Que si sus leyes son injustas para las mujeres? Si, puede ser, no lo sé, solo soy una anciana ignorante, pero veo y escucho muchas cosas en este palacio... y puedo ver que así como tú estás sometido a leyes opresivas, también el príncipe lo está, obviamente de diferente manera, pero debes ver que aquí no todo es negro o blanco, hay grises también; tienes ambos mundos en ti, eres hombre pero las leyes para las mujeres se aplican a tu persona... antes te molestaban esas leyes pero no importaba mientras a ti te dejaran en paz, que conveniente ¿no?... ahora no me vengas a decir que eres todo un justiciero que clama por la libertad de las mujeres y donceles, porque eso es solo hipocresía –concluyó diciendo eso y saliendo de ahí.

Cuando quedó solo, se sintió más solo que nunca; regreso a su habitación y se acostó boca abajo abrazando su almohada.

_______________________________________________________________

Harry no había vuelto al área de concubinas desde hacía dos semanas y Draco tampoco había vuelto a salir de su casa, no tenía prohibido salir pero no tenía ganas de convivir con las chicas por temor a que también lo vieran como el responsable de su propi desgracia, estaba deprimido y solo veía todo desde su ventana; entonces él llegó, Harry apareció con una bolsa llena de regalos como siempre hacía cuando salía de viaje.

Vio a las niñas recibirlo felices, las concubinas igual e incluso Bellatrix había salido a compartir con todos; Harry se quitó el turbante y se pasó los dedos por cabello negro, alborotándolo más si eso era posible, después para sorpresa de las concubinas comenzó a quitarse la espada, el cincho, las túnicas oscuras que llevaba encima mientras le decía algo a Minerva, quien solicita fue a cumplir con lo ordenado.

Al parecer el príncipe había solicitado toallas, pues para sorpresa de Draco, lo vio quedarse solo en calzoncillos y tomar a su hija mayor en brazos e ir a la piscina mientras las otras dos niñas eran cambiadas por sus madres para entrar al agua con él.

Bellatrix se apresuró a alcanzarlo para quitarle el vestido a la niña y dejarla entrar al agua, después las tres pequeñas se zambulleron junto con su padre mientras Minerva llegaba con toallas, seguida por las dos siervas llevando comida y bebidas.

El reía mientras las niñas nadaban a su alrededor, después Baasima, la más pequeña se asusto y comenzó a llorar, él la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a jugar con ella haciendo que de nuevo comenzara a nadar por sí sola.

Draco recargó sus antebrazos en el marco de la ventana y después su mentón en ellos mientras exhalaba un suspiro aburrido... deseaba salir, pero estaba enojado con el príncipe, pero de alguna manera ahora había un pinchazo de culpabilidad aguijoneándole la conciencia.

-Pero yo no tuve la culpa... -se dijo a si mismo viendo a Harry arrojarle agua a Baasima- él no debió pegarme así.

Después de un buen rato, el príncipe salió de la piscina chorreando agua por su esbelto cuerpo, cuerpo que Draco no pudo dejar de ver, pues el cuerpo de Harry era delgado pero con músculos marcados en su abdomen, notó sus brazos fuertes mientras se hacia el cabello mojado hacia atrás... sus caderas estrechas y esas piernas largas.

Carraspeo sintiéndose incomodo de repente y se enderezó acomodándose en su silla; Harry en tanto había envuelto a Baasima en una toalla y después a las otras dos niñas, para después sentarse en una toalla extendida en el suelo mientras las mujeres se sentaban a su alrededor para comer las cosas que habían llevado.

-Idiota... -pensó enojado alejándose de la ventana- solo le gusta lucirse.

Cada día Harry iba al menos una hora al día a ver a sus hijas, podía prescindir de su esposa, de sus concubinas, de Draco incluso, pero las niñas eran como una batería para su espíritu, a él no le importaba que no fueran varones, él era feliz cuando ellas reían, pero el pensar las cosas que ellas podían pasar por el solo hecho de ser mujeres le hacían pensar en un futuro incierto que nunca se le había ocurrido, aun siendo princesas.

-¿Papi podemos ir a la plaza? –dijo Kala una tarde.

-Claro, dile a tus hermanas que se preparen –respondio sonriendo mientras la depositaba en el suelo.

-Baasima está durmiendo, estuvo un poco molesta esta mañana, creo que se está resfriando.

-¿Dumbledore ya la reviso?

-Sí, le dio un medicamento, por eso está descansando.

-Bueno, ni hablar, iremos solo Kala y Adab ¿quieren ir con nosotros?

-Debo quedarme a cuidar a Baasima –respondio Pansy desilusionada.

-Qué Minerva la cuide, dile a Luna que vamos a salir.

-¡Sí! –Respondio emocionada levantándose y dándose la vuelta- pero ¿y Draco? –Pregunto girándose- ¿él va a venir también?

-No lo sé, voy a preguntarle –dijo él levantándose y caminando hacia la casa de Draco.

Mientras en la casa del doncel, Draco miraba triste sus manos.

-Se están suavizando... -pensó mientras miraba los cayos de la espada en sus manos desaparecer poco a poco.

-Vamos a salir –dijo Harry entrando y hablándole por primera vez en dos meses- ¿quieres venir?

-¿A salir a donde? –Preguntó sorprendido de que el moreno le hablara después de tanto tiempo- ¿a la calle?

-Sí.

-¿Debo usar el velo?

-Sí.

-Ya veo... -respondio con voz tranquila- no, gracias.

-De acuerdo –respondio Harry saliendo de ahí.

Draco vio a las tres mujeres de Harry caminar emocionadas mientras él salía con una niña en cada mano; entonces se tumbo de mala gana en el sofá, por supuesto que quería salir, deseaba salir con todas sus ganas, pero salir con velo y que todos supieran quien era, le pareció una terrible humillación.

-Pero quiero salir... -musito mientras sus ojos grises se llenaban de lágrimas.

Estaba deprimido y solo, pues aunque las otras dos concubinas ya lo habían invitado a compartir con ellas, él no quería ver a nadie, sentía que nadie podía comprender su situación y al mismo tiempo las palabras de Minerva no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza... para ese punto se sentía quebrado y derrotado y más solo que nunca.

Cuando todos regresaron tres horas después, el se había dormido en la alfombra, y cuando despertó se sentó de golpe al ver a Harry sentado en el sofá revisando unos papeles.

-¿Desde qué hora estás aquí? –preguntó levantándose.

-Hace poco –respondio poniéndose de pie- te traje un libro, para que no te aburras.

-¿Para mí?

-¿Y para quien más? –dijo saliendo de ahí.

Draco miró el libro en el sofá y se sentó mientras lo tomaba sorprendido de que Harry le diera un regalo después de tanto tiempo... tal vez Harry ya lo hubiese perdonado... ¿perdonado? Pero si el ofendido era él ¿desde cuándo deseaba el perdón de aquel que le había quitado su libertad?

Después de salir por una semana, Harry regreso con juguetes para sus hijas y regalos para su esposa, sus concubinas y su doncel, pero aun sin visitarlo realmente.

-Gracias –dijo Luna viendo agradecida, la hermosa mascada de seda que Harry le había llevado- es una lástima que Pansy no esté para recibir su regalo.

-Esta en una revisión con Dumbledore, quiero que todas ustedes estén bien... dime Luna... -añadió viendo sentado al otro lado de la mesa de piedra como ella envolvía de nuevo la seda en el papel, con los antebrazos recargados en ella- ¿eres feliz?

-¿Cómo? –pregunto extrañada por la pregunta.

-Sí... ¿eres feliz?

-¿Y por qué no habría de serlo, mi señor?

-No lo sé... vives encerrada aquí, con un marido impuesto.

Luna observo a Harry dándose cuenta de que su marido ya no era el mismo desde hacia tiempo y apenas había caído en cuenta de ello; pues el príncipe de siempre no le habría preguntado eso, pues todo estaba dado por sentado.

-Claro que soy feliz, aquí tengo todo lo que necesito y sé que no puedo salir a la calle como antes por qué precisamente por ser la concubina del príncipe, debo estar protegida de los enemigos que quieran tomar ventaja con nosotras.

-Claro... -exclamó pensativo viendo sin ver realmente la mascada en las manos de Luna- ¿y hay algo que quieras y que no te haya traído aun?

-¿Algo que quiera?... ¿Cómo que, si mi señor nos provee de todo?

-No lo sé –dijo alzando los hombros- siempre les traigo lo que yo quiero y nunca les he preguntado qué es lo que ustedes quieren.

Luna lo pensó un momento y luego lo miró.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Harry viendo la duda en los ojos de su concubina.

-Es que... nada.

-No, dime –insistió enderezándose interesado- puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

-Pero... mi señor puede molestarse.

-Prometo no enojarme, es más, me molestaré si no me lo dices.

-Bueno... -continuo dudosa aun- yo... yo quisiera libros.

-¿Libros? –Repitió extrañado- pero tú no sabes leer ¿para qué quieres libros?

-Es que ya sé un poco y... bueno... Minerva nos ha traído unos libros de cuentos para las niñas y me gustaría leer otras cosas.

-Tú no sabias ni un poco –dijo Harry observándola- él les enseño ¿verdad?

Luna se mordió el labio angustiado.

-Por favor mi señor, no lo castigue, él lo hizo sin mala intención.

Harry exhalo un suspiro mientras miraba los ventanales de la casa de su doncel y luego a ella mientras sonreía.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré... ¿y ya sabes leer bien?

-No, aun tartamudeo mucho, hay palabras que no sé cómo se pronuncian y él hace semanas que ya no sale.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta.

-Le hemos invitado, pero no quiere... ¿entonces si puedo tener más libros?

-Claro Luna, tú puedes tener lo que quieras, solo pídelo.

Luna sonrió viendo el amable rostro de su marido.

___________________________________________________________________

.


	15. Capitulo 15

.

___________________________________________________________________

-No se me ocurre otro plan –dijo Bellatrix desanimada mientras el doctor Pettigrew tomaba un jugo en el sofá- el muy imbécil se dejo atrapar.

Ella estaba tumbada en el sofá de enfrente, con el rostro descubierto por ser el hombre su doctor, ante él si estaba permitido mostrarse por cuestiones prácticas de salud.

-He hablado con Greyback, por ahora no debes hacer nada, nosotros nos encargaremos del siguiente paso.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Lo mejor es que no lo sepas, no tiene caso, lo que debes hacer ahora es traer a tu lecho a tu esposo, cuántas más veces mejor, hay que ir preparando el terreno.

-Bien.

-Bueno, ya me voy, ya pase mucho tiempo aquí.

_______________________________________________________________

-¿Y bien, ya pensaste en algo? –preguntó Pettigrew a Greyback hablando en la habitación del doctor, en donde el capitán traidor del palacio había entrado a escondidas.

-Es complicado, debo matar a los reyes sin que parezca un asesinato para no alertar al príncipe.

-Sí, he pensado en eso y de verdad no sé como lo lograrás ¿tienes más gente?

-Sí, un par de soldados en los cuales puedo confiar, ellos harán cualquier cosa que les ordene y ya tengo pensado en algunos aliados más.

-Pues no debes tardar demasiado, el doncel aun no madura internamente pero no debemos confiarnos.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé... -respondio pensativo- aunque para todo hay solución.

Pettigrew vio un brillo en los ojos del soldado y una sonrisa siniestra y comprendió que ya algo tomaba forma en la mente de aquel hombre.

-Después de todo, los accidentes ocurren en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento ¿no?

_____________________________________________________________

Un mes después, el rey James y su esposa Lily visitaban un templo que estaba en construcción en la ciudad, un templo con nuevas modificaciones para cuando el hijo varón del príncipe naciera y fuera presentado a Dios y al profeta Merlín.

-¡Es hermoso! –Dijo Lily viendo el interior- James, será un lugar digno para presentar a nuestro nieto; ahora entiendo porque ya no quisiste que se hiciera en el palacio.

-Sí –respondio satisfecho- siempre lo hemos hecho en el palacio con las niñas, pero con mi nieto deberá ser algo distinto.

_____________________________________________________________

Cuando Harry recibió la noticia, montó su caballo y cabalgo al centro de la ciudad lo más rápido que pudo deseando que todo fuese un error, pero cuando llegó al lugar pudo ver con sus propios ojos que lo que le habían dicho era cierto.

-No... -musito bajando del caballo, viendo ante sí la construcción derrumbada.

-¡Majestad, estamos haciendo todo lo posible! –dijo un hombre viéndolo acercarse.

-No puede ser... no puede ser...

-No sé cómo pudo ocurrir algo así... –exclamo otro hombre.

-¡Sáquenlos de ahí, malditos idiotas no se queden viendo! –gritó corriendo al templo derrumbado siendo detenido por un par de soldados.

-¡Majestad, no puede acercarse, puede provocar otro derrumbe!

-¡Suéltenme, tengo que sacarlos de ahí!

-¡Estamos en eso, déjenos ocuparnos de la situación!

-¡Sáquenlos de ahí, sáquenlos de ahí! –gritó desesperado viendo los escombros ante sí.

Ron llegó a tiempo para controlar a su amigo mientras soldados y trabajadores se afanaban por sacar a la gente que estaba bajo todos esos escombros, específicamente a los reyes de Hogwarts que estaban de visita en el templo a medio construir.

Pasaron dos días antes de que pudieran llegar a los cuerpos de rey James y la reina Lily, días en lo que Harry ayudo quitando piedras y escombros.

-No... -gimió cuando tuvo ante sí, los cuerpos de sus padres cubiertos con unas sabanas- no...

Ron vio a su amigo de rodillas en el suelo viendo a sus padres muertos y sintió gran dolor al ver a Harry llorar a gritos con la gente de la ciudad viendo consternada como su príncipe lamentaba la muerte de los reyes de Hogwarts.

________________________________________________________________

-¡Es terrible, es terrible! –dijo Pansy en casa de Luna cuando se enteraron de la desgracia.

-El príncipe está destruido –dijo Minerva- nunca lo había visto así.

-Y no es para menos... Oh por el profeta Merlín ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir una desgracia así?

-¿Qué podemos hacer para consolarlo? –exclamó Pansy consternada.

-Yo creo que nuestra compresión y el amor de las niñas podrán ayudarlo un poco.

-¿Cuándo serán los funerales Minerva?

-Mañana.

-¿Draco va a asistir?

-Debe hacerlo, es su concubino, debe asistir.

-Ojala y ahora no se le ocurra hacer alguna estupidez, eso si no se lo perdonaría –añadió Pansy.

-Iré a llevarle ropa de luto–dijo Minerva.

Draco vio llegar a la vieja sierva y se preguntó que querría ahora, pues desde su discusión, solo hablaban lo necesario.

-¿Y eso? –pregunto cuando vio túnicas negras y sin ningún adorno en las manos de Minerva.

-Ropa de luto, mañana asistirán a un funeral.

-¿De quién?

-De tus suegros.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó sorprendido- ¿hablas en serio?

-¿Por qué habría de bromear con algo así? –Dijo ella entrando a la habitación para dejar la ropa en la cama- los reyes murieron en un derrumbe hace unos días.

-No puede ser –exclamó levantándose- ¿Los reyes de Hogwarts están muertos?

-Así es y el príncipe necesita el apoyo de su familia, así que por favor te ruego que te comportes mañana.

Y sin más, salió de ahí dejándolo parado a media habitación.

-¿Su familia?... -pensó mientras miraba a lo lejos la ropa en la cama- ¿Yo soy su familia?

Al día siguiente los funerales se llevaron a cabo como correspondía al linaje de la familia Potter, con los pocos gobernantes de las ciudades aledañas que alcanzaron a llegar, dándole el pésame al príncipe, que permanecía de pie a un lado de los ataúdes de sus padres, con su esposa a un lado y las concubinas y concubino atrás, a un par de metros de ellos.

Draco vio a toda la gente pasar a despedirse de los reyes y a dar el pésame a Harry, quien resistió todo estoicamente, después el palacio se cerró y el entierro de James y Lily fue solamente para la familia real, por lo que Draco estuvo presente todo el tiempo; cuando todo acabo, él y las mujeres fueron de nuevo conducidas a sus recintos.

-¡Yo debería quedarme con el príncipe, soy la princesa! –exclamó Bellatrix molesta.

-Sí él la necesita, enviará por usted –dijo un guardia.

Los días pasaron y el reino recupero su rutina, pero aunque todo estaba en relativa calma, la coronación del príncipe se estaba preparando.

_______________________________________________________________

Y el gran día llego un mes después, solo pasando el tiempo reglamentario de luto, pues los ministros de Hogwarts querían mostrar a los demás que el país aun tenía autoridad y que el fallecimiento de sus reyes no significaba en lo absoluto desorganización ni anarquía.

La noche anterior, Harry fue a visitar a Draco, quien se encontraba acostado ya a pesar de ser apenas la siete de la tarde.

Draco escucho a alguien entrar y se sentó recargándose en la cabecera esperando ver a Minerva entrar a su cuarto, pero quien entro fue el príncipe, poniéndolo alerta.

-Tranquilo, no vengo por sexo –dijo al verlo encender la lamparita del buró.

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó viéndolo sentarse al otro lado de la cama.

-Vengo a ver cómo estás.

-¿Yo?

-¿Hay alguien más aquí? –pregunto sonriendo cansinamente.

Draco estaba confundido, pues quien se suponía que debía estar mal era justamente él por haber perdido a sus padres trágicamente hacía tan solo un mes.

-Bueno no, pero yo estoy bien.

-No es verdad, estás deprimido y eso me preocupa.

Draco cada vez entendía menos ¿desde cuándo el estado de sus sentimientos le interesaba al príncipe?

-Pues vete despreocupando porque estoy bien –respondio acostándose de nuevo y dándole la espalda- buenas noches.

Harry se quedó ahí por unos segundos, viéndolo quedarse quieto y finalmente se levantó.

-Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, muy de mañana, Harry fue a visitar a Luna pues fue avisado que se había enfermado del estomago, y salió después de diez minutos pues ese día era su coronación.

-¡Majestad, buenos días! –Saludó Minerva entrando al área de concubinas mientras él iba saliendo- pensé que estaría alistándose.

-Sí, pero vine ver a Luna.

-Sí, comió algo anoche que le cayó muy mal, ya está mucho mejor.

-Si no puede asistir a la coronación, no hay problema, déjala descansar.

-Eso haré pero dudo mucho que ella quiera perdérsela, saldrá de aquí aunque sea a rastras –dijo riendo.

-Hablando de eso... sé que Draco ya no sale a convivir con ellas desde hace mucho.

-Sí –respondio tornándose seria- ellas lo han invitado pero no sé porqué no quiere.

-Porque está deprimido y eso no me gusta.

-¿Pero y usted majestad?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Cómo esta, como se siente?

-Bien, Minerva...

-¿Sí?

-Anímalo a salir, sé que ya no eres tan amigable con él desde su última hazaña.

Minerva se sorprendió de oír eso.

-Tal parece que el príncipe sabe muchas cosas.

-Sí, sé muchas cosas –respondio sonriendo- entiéndelo Minerva, se siente perdido y solo... no me gusta verlo así.

-Sí, sé que ya no he sido tan amigable como antes, es solo que... ¡me enfada que sea tan testarudo!

Harry sonrió al oírla, pues eso era una de las cosas que hacían al doncel tan especial.

-No termina de acostumbrarse, sé comprensiva con él ¿quieres?

-Por supuesto majestad, eso haré... una vez Pansy dijo que el doncel era como un pajarito silvestre ¿sabe?

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, que de repente fue enjaulado.

-Interesante analogía –dijo Harry.

Un pájaro silvestre... no, más bien un fénix... un fénix hermoso y raro, tan raro que al encontrar uno, no puede dejársele ir.

-Dime Minerva... -continuó Harry pensativo- Si encontraras un hermoso fénix que ama la libertad, pero que solo existe uno... ¿lo dejarías ir?

-No.

-Mentirosa –dijo sonriendo débilmente viéndola a los ojos- tú si abrirías su jaula.

-Bueno majestad, pero yo no tengo un reino que depende de ese fénix.

_______________________________________________________________

La coronación era al medio día y el palacio era una locura, con gobernantes de todas las ciudades de Hogwarts, con los reyes vecinos con los cuales mantenían alianzas, entre ellos Tom Riddle, que miraba satisfecho como su hija sería coronada.

Cuando el momento llegó, las concubinas y el doncel, las niñas y sobre todo la princesa Bellatrix, estuvieron listos; todo se llevó a cabo con riguroso protocolo y puntualidad y Harry Potter dejo de ser príncipe para convertirse en el rey de Hogwarts, con la princesa Bellatrix a su lado convirtiéndose en su reina.

Las celebraciones fueron escuetas debido al ambiente de luto que aun había en el palacio, así que al cabo de un par de días, todo festejo terminó; los gobernantes regresaron a sus ciudades y Tom Riddle hablo con su hija en privado antes de irse a su país.

-Todo marcha bien después de tu error con el doncel.

-Yo hice lo posible padre.

-Cállate, después de todo Fenrir ha sido un aliado muy valioso... sacar del juego a los reyes de esa manera fue magistral.

-Ahora me toca a mí de nuevo –dijo Bellatrix- debo atraer a mi esposo al lecho.

-Exacto, después deja a Pettigrew encargarse de lo demás.

-Lo haré padre, lo haré, de todos modos él sigue sin visitar al doncel.

-Eso es una ventaja para nosotros, así que aprovéchala.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré.

___________________________________________________________

Esa misma noche, cuando Harry se despidió de Bellatrix en las habitaciones de la nueva reina, ella dijo:

-Querido ¿Por qué no mudarme a tus aposentos?... esta es el área de las concubinas, yo soy la reina de Hogwarts ahora, sería un gran honor poder velar tus sueños cada noche.

-Querida Bella –respondio él tomándole una mano- tal vez después, ahora no sería buen momento.

-¿Por qué no?... ¿dudas que te ame como la amada reina Lily amaba al rey?

-No es eso, solo dame tiempo.

-De acuerdo, no insistiré, tú eres mi rey y sabes lo que haces –respondio tocándole la mejilla- pero esta noche querido, es mi deseo que vengas a mi lecho... ¡hace tanto que no soy amada por ti!

-Bella...

-Hazme el amor Harry... -dijo mirándolo a los ojos sorprendiéndolo por la forma de hablar- te amo y necesito que mi esposo me haga sentir amada...

Bellatrix se levantó mientras soltaba el nudo de su bata de seda ante los ojos de su marido; ella solo era un par de años mayor que él y fue dada en matrimonio por su padre Tom Riddle; cuando él la vio, no pudo negar su belleza... sus largos rizos negros y su expresión vivaz hacían de ella su favorita en cuestión de físico, pues Bella sabia sacar partido a su belleza, además de que era un tanto más atrevida en la cama que sus concubinas; solo deseaba descansar esa noche, pero la sensualidad de su esposa era tan envolvente que termino abrazándola para caer juntos en la cama.

________________________________________________________________

Los días siguientes estuvo hundido en trabajo, poniéndose al corriente con lo que su padre había dejado pendiente que hasta Dumbledore se lo hizo notar.

-Harry, querido muchacho... estás presionándote demasiado.

-No es verdad, hay tanto que hacer –respondio en el despacho de su padre, que aun teniendo el suyo propio, por protocolo ya era de él.

-Ve a descansar un poco, ni siquiera has ido ver a tu esposa y concubinas, tus hijas te han de extrañar mucho.

-Sí, eso es verdad –dijo recordando a las pequeñas niñas- tal vez pase mas al rato.

Dumbledore le palmeo la espalda y salió de ahí; Harry se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había salido el viejo medico y de pronto recordó que aun no revisaba el cuarto de sus padres, tal vez hubiese ahí algún documento por revisar.

Se levantó y salió de ahí para dirigirse a las habitaciones de los difuntos reyes; llegó y abrió la puerta, se metió y se recargó en ella viendo ante sí una enorme habitación iluminada por el sol que entraba por los enormes ventanales.

Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que de repente se le había formado, exhalo un suspiro y comenzó a buscar. Encontró varios asuntos pendientes, los metió en una carpeta y salió de ahí, pero de repente tuvo la urgente necesidad de ir al área de concubinas, por lo que dejó la carpeta en su despacho y salió de ahí.

Tardo solo unos minutos en atravesar el palacio y llegar a ese lugar, entró encontrando solamente a Luna tomando el fresco bajo la sombra de las palmeras.

-¡Buen día! –Saludó ella contenta de verlo- estoy haciendo unos collares para las niñas, es su hora de la siesta... ¿Qué tal el día de mi señor?

Harry sonrió con lo que más bien parecía una mueca, no respondio, solo miró a su alrededor haciendo que Luna lo mirara extrañada, entonces el rey se sentó en el pasto a los pies de su concubina recargando la cabeza en sus piernas y sin hacer ruido comenzó a llorar.

Ella no dijo nada, solo soltó su hilo de cuentas y comenzó a acariciar la negra cabellera de su esposo mientras eran observados por un asombrado Draco desde la ventana.

_______________________________________________________________

Draco miró como el nuevo rey de Hogwarts por fin sucumbía ante el peso del dolor y solo pudo retirarse de la ventana sintiéndose más deprimido... ¿en verdad estaba haciendo mal en negarse a tener un hijo?... ¿de verdad estaba siendo muy egoísta al desear de nuevo ser libre?

-Pero no fue mi elección... -musitó acurrucándose en sofá.

Esa noche Minerva le llevó la cena encontrando la comida de la tarde intacta en la mesa; extrañada fue a la habitación de Draco encontrándolo acostado.

-No tengo hambre, gracias –dijo él al percibir que la puerta se abría, pero ella no se retiró; lo que hizo fue entrar y caminar hasta la cama, sentándose en la orilla, del lado donde Draco estaba volteado.

-Pero no comiste en la tarde, no debes malpasarte.

-Ya te dije que no tengo hambre –respondio mientras sorbía la nariz.

A pesar de tener las cortinas corridas y solo la lámpara del buro encendida, ella pudo ver que él lloraba, por lo que comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y a acomodarle el cabello.

-¿Por qué tan triste, querido?

-No estoy triste.

-Vamos Draco, estás llorando... eso es estar triste.

-No lo estoy, déjame solo ¿quieres? –respondió dándose la vuelta.

-Eres tan testarudo –dijo levantándose y caminando al otro lado de la cama para tenerlo otra vez de frente.

-Déjame en paz –musitó quebrándosele la voz con nuevos sollozos.

-No, no lo haré, recuerda que ahora soy tu madre adoptiva... si me separé tanto tiempo, me disculpo, no debí hacerlo...

-Esta bien, por mi puedes separarte lo-lo que quieras...

Minerva negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a peinarle el cabello, observando sus enormes ojos grises enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Eres muy hermoso... por eso le gustas tanto...

Draco cerró los ojos intentando contener un hipido.

-¿Qué te duele tanto, querido?

Eso ni siquiera Draco lo sabía a ciencia cierta, lo único cierto era que estaba tan confundido y solo, que lo único que le daba alivio era dormir.

-Yo... yo no per-pertenezco a este lugar...

-¿Y por qué no?

-No sé... solo siento que... que to-todos están esperando algo que yo... yo no puedo darles...

-¿Un bebé?

Draco asintió sin decir nada por un momento, después siguió hablando entre sollozos.

-Yo... en-entiendo ¿sabes?... no soy tan ciego pa-para no darme cuenta de lo i-importante que es... más ahora que... que los reyes están muertos...

-¿Y entonces, mi niño?... ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto ceder?

-Es que... todo es tan... atemorizante... este mundo no es mío...

-Podría serlo si tu quisieras.

-Pero no quiero... quiero irme de aquí pero...

-¿Pero?

-Pero él... él necesita que yo... ¿Por qué soy lo que soy? –pregunto de repente llorando mas fuerte girándose otra vez para que no lo viera llorar así.

-Hey... Shhh... -musitó acostándose junto a él abrazándolo por detrás.

-¡Yo no... yo no elegí ser esto!... ¡Quiero volver a ser un hombre!

-Eres un hombre, tú más que nadie ha defendido eso.

-Pero ya no me siento así... todos dicen que no... nadie me trata como uno...

-Claro que sí.

-No es verdad... ya ni siquiera puedo mostrar mi cara...

-Es un gran peso, si... pero vale la pena querido, darás esperanza a todo un país.

-Eso lo sé –dijo sorprendiendo a Minerva- ya lo entendí...

-¿Y entonces?

-Es solo que no lo acepto... quiero mi vida de antes... no quiero someterme a nadie...

-Draco, apenas estás viviendo tu luto por la pérdida de tu vida anterior y está bien, si debes llorar, llora... pero tampoco puedes quedarte así, derrotado para siempre, debes levantar la cabeza.

-No... no quiero... -respondio sorbiendo la nariz- esto es demasiado para mí...

-Pero no estás solo ¿es que no lo ves?... tu esposo esta para sostenerte, para caminar contigo...

-No es cierto...

-El esta tan preocupado por ti, no lo notas porque estás encerrado en ti mismo... él sabe que estás muy triste, pero no viene a consolarte porque sabe que lo vas a rechazar.

-No lo necesito...

-Mi niño tan burro... -dijo ella poniendo su mentón en su hombro- hasta un caballero del desierto necesita ser cuidado y protegido de vez en cuando.

Al oír eso, algo se rompió en su corazón de tal modo, que se giró y se aferró a ella llorando convulsivamente; Minerva lo sostuvo fuerte hasta que se calmó y se recostó quedándose dormido con ella a su lado.

________________________________________________________________

.


	16. Capitulo 16

.

________________________________________________________________

-¿¡Cómo que no puedo salir?! –exclamó Harry a su primer ministro- ¿¡desde cuando el consejo puede prohibirme algo?!

-Majestad, no estamos prohibiéndole nada, es solo que ahora si sale, deberá ser con una escolta personal para cuidarlo, es mi deber recordarle que es el ultimo Potter varón, usted sabe las implicaciones de eso.

-Maldita sea –masculló dándose la vuelta.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, si él moría no había heredero al trono... así que sin poder discutir más, se alejó de ahí.

Era más de media noche, por lo que el palacio estaba en calma; deseaba desfogar su impaciencia y coraje, por lo que la única opción que se le ocurrió, fue nadar en la piscina, pero no en la suya, sino en la del área de concubinas; llegó y se desnudo quedando solo en calzoncillos, usando solo la luz de la Luna y la de los faroles de las casas, se zambulló en las frescas aguas; Todos dormían ahí también, todos excepto uno, que miraba desde la ventana sin poder dormir.

Cuando Harry salió del agua se asustó al ver en la orilla a una persona de pie.

-¿¡Qué demonios...?! –dijo abruptamente.

-Cálmate Potter, soy yo –dijo Draco tomando una silla y acercándola a la orilla.

-¡Me asustaste!

-Me doy cuenta.

-¿Por qué no duermes? Es muy tarde.

-Eso mismo pregunto yo.

-No tengo sueño.

-Bueno, pues yo tampoco.

-Bien, solo nado un poco.

-¿En serio? Yo pensé que montabas a camello... es obvio que estás nadando ¿Por qué no nadas en tu piscina?

-Porque quiero tranquilidad y solo la encuentro aquí... hasta ahora.

-Esta es mi casa, el intruso aquí eres tú.

Harry lo miró asombrado cuando escuchó eso, por lo que Draco se apresuró a aclararlo.

-Es decir, yo vivo aquí, tu no.

-Yo también vivo aquí –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, recargando los antebrazos en la orilla.

-Venir ocasionalmente no es vivir aquí.

-¿Deseas verme más tiempo?

-Yo no dije eso –exclamó molesto al verlo sonreír más abiertamente- oye, por cierto... -continuo tornándose más serio- no había podido decírtelo antes pero lamento lo de tus padres.

-Gracias.

-Imagino todo el peso que has de llevar ahora.

-Sí, son horas extras sin paga adicional.

Draco sonrió al verlo bromear tan tranquilo.

-Sé que te sientes mal... yo... lo vi en la tarde con Luna.

-Ah...

-No quiero parecer entrometido pero yo estaba en la ventana.

-Últimamente te la pasas en la ventana.

-¿Hay algo de malo en eso, tampoco puedo?

-Tranquilo, no estoy riñéndote... no siempre quiero pelear ¿sabes?

Draco asintió dándose cuenta de que él mismo estaba intentando pelear.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó viendo el cabello rubio mecerse al viento nocturno.

-Yo debería preguntarte eso.

-No... tú eres mi concubino, yo debo cuidarte y ocuparme de que te sientas bien.

Draco suspiro suavemente entendiendo que no tenía caso pelear mas por ese concepto tan arraigado.

-¿No me contradices? –Dijo Harry alzando una ceja- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Draco?

Draco sonrió cansinamente.

-Ya entendí que no tiene caso negar eso, de todos modos no va a cambiar nada.

Harry lo observo y notó esa resignación en su rostro.

-Pero tampoco quiero verte así.

-¿Así como?

-Tan... no sé... apagado.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó envolviéndose más en su bata de dormir.

-Ese fuego que quemaba... se está volviendo solo un resplandor... el fuego de mi fénix no puede apagarse.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras ladeaba la cabeza... ese hombre estaba perdiendo la razón.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

-No importa... solo importa que entiendas una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Qué eres muy importante para mí, no solo un vientre que puede darme un hijo, te quiero aquí, pero también te quiero feliz... ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso sin que te vayas de aquí?

Draco quedo aturdido por esas palabras tan francas, que solo atinó a encogerse de hombros mientras sentía las orejas calientes.

-En primera no dejarías que me fuera de aquí ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-Ya lo decía yo –respondio resignado- pero debía preguntar.

-Tampoco puedes mostrar el rostro en público –dijo sonriendo por verlo hablar tan tranquilo y con un toque de humor en la voz- lo siento.

-No cedes en nada –respondio torciendo la boca y poniéndose de pie- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –dijo borrándosele la sonrisa al verlo partir.

Ellos pensaban que nadie los veía, pero la vieja sierva siempre al pendiente, solo sonrió al verlos platicar por una vez sin liarse a gritos.

_______________________________________________________________

-Buenos días –saludo al día siguiente la sierva con el desayuno.

-Buenos días –respondio vestido aun con bata y el cabello húmedo- ¿Qué trajiste hoy? –preguntó sentándose a la mesa mientras olisqueaba lo que Minerva había llevado.

-Espero que hoy si tengas hambre.

-Sí tengo –dijo tomando un trozo de fruta y llevándoselo a la boca.

-Ayer te vi platicando con el rey.

-Aquí no puede uno echarse una flatulencia sin que lo huelan los demás.

-¡Oye, que grosero!

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras subía una pierna a la silla y seguía comiendo.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿En que quedaron?

-En nada ¿en qué abríamos de quedar?

Minerva lanzo un bufido al ver que Draco se negaba a contarle.

-Vi que te retirabas un poco molesto.

-Ah eso... bueno, es que no cede en nada.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Pues no se... en cosas que quiero –dijo alzándose de hombros.

-Ah mi querido muchacho, eso es porque no sabes cómo pedir –dijo negando con la cabeza mientras le servía un vaso de leche.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

-Tú podrías tener lo que quisieras... o casi todo, si te lo propusieras.

-No, es terco como un camello perezoso.

-Y tú terco como una mula con malhumor.

Draco volvió a encogerse de hombros mientras Minerva se sentaba frente a él.

-¿No lo ves Draco?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tienes al rey enredado en tu dedo meñique, querido.

-¿Cómo es eso?

Minerva solo resoplo mientras rodaba los ojos impaciente.

-Draco, sé cómo se espera que sea un doncel.

-¿Y cómo es eso? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo te diré?... al hombre le gusta sentirse protector, le gusta sentirse necesitado... a veces tu lengua es tan amarga como el ajenjo y a nadie le gusta lo amargo... pero si la endulzaras con la miel de los panales silvestres... mmm Draco, todos aman lo dulce y suave de esa miel.

Draco se quedó pensativo con esas palabras, luego chaqueó la boca diciendo:

-Pero... no me gusta pedir.

-¿Y por qué no?... el rey es tu marido y esta para cuidarte ¿no? y si no va a dejarte salir, pues entonces no se puede negar.

-Pero ayer lo hizo.

-Porque no supiste pedir, querido, piénsalo.

Cuando Harry fue a ver a sus niñas un par de días después, Draco no salió sino que espero hasta que el moreno se levantó para marcharse, pero como su camino quedaba justo enfrente de la casa de Draco, éste salió cuando él pasaba.

-Oye... -dijo asomándose cuando pasaba.

-¿Oye? –repitió Harry.

-De acuerdo, Potter... ven –exclamó rodando los ojos.

Cuando Harry entró, el rubio intentó ocultar su nerviosismo, pues estaba a punto de poner en práctica los consejos de Minerva.

-Sí la vieja se equivoca, la mandaré a la luna de una patada –pensó mientras se sentaba e invitaba a Harry a sentarse.

-Estás muy sospechoso –dijo Harry.

Draco sonrió un tanto forzado, pero dispuesto a seguir adelante.

-Bueno... es que quiero pedirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto intrigado.

-Mira mis manos –respondio mostrándoselas.

-¿Qué hay con ellas? –pregunto no viéndoles nada raro.

-Están suavizándose, mis callos están desapareciendo por falta de práctica.

-¿Y?... ya te dije que no te daré una espada.

-Ya lo sé pero puedes dejarme practicar con alguien ¿no?... ¡oh vamos! –Añadió sentándose junto a él sorprendiéndolo- tú eres el rey, puedes concederme ese pequeño deseo ¿no?... es un deseo pequeñito, así de chiquito –dijo juntando sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-Pues no lo sé... -respondio rascándose la cabeza.

-Mierda... -pensó queriéndose dar de topes contra el suelo por tener que recurrir a ese otro recurso- ni hablar, aquí vamos –pensó resignado- soy tu concubino, es tu deber hacerme feliz en este lugar.

De sorprendido era poco, más bien de extasiado fue el rostro que puso Harry al escucharlo.

-Pues sí, tienes razón –respondio sonriendo.

-¿Entonces si? –preguntó sonriendo también al ver el evidente cambio en la expresión de Harry.

-No -La sonrisa de Draco se borro al instante- ¡espera, espera, déjame explicar! –Dijo Harry presuroso al ver su expresión- me refiero a que no puedo dejar que practiques con un soldado.

-¿Y entonces?

-Practicaras conmigo.

-¿Contigo?

-Ajá... ningún otro hombre tiene permitido tocarte.

-Ah sí, soy un doncel con marido –masculló por lo bajo.

-Exacto, pero no te preocupes, seré amable contigo.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó con ironía- ¿tú amable conmigo, Potter? No me hagas reír.

-Ya veremos –respondio poniéndose de pie- esta tarde, después de la hora del té.

-Te espero.

Cuando Harry se fue, no se sintió tan decepcionado por no haber recibido su pedido tal cual lo había solicitado, antes bien se sintió emocionado de enfrentar algo distinto a su rutinaria vida.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Minerva entrando casi al instante.

-¡Por Dios, que chismosa!

-No me importa, dime ¿le pediste algo?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Qué si –respondio riendo.

_____________________________________________________________________

Harry llegó a eso de las seis de la tarde, con dos espadas; al verlo, las chicas salieron corriendo de sus casas encargando sus hijas a las siervas.

-Es hora –dijo a Draco.

El doncel salió sonriente, siguiéndolo con una fila de mujeres cuchicheando emocionadas atrás de él.

-¿Dónde será?

-¿Qué te parece en el salón de danza de las niñas? –Respondio Harry- es espacioso.

-Perfecto.

Cuando llegaron ahí, las tres mujeres se sentaron en el suelo cubierto de madera a ver el espectáculo.

-Toma –dijo Harry dándole una espada.

Su mano rodeo la empuñadura trayéndole muchos recuerdos, pero no era momento de ponerse nostálgico, era hora de enseñarle al rey con quien se había casado.

Se colocaron de frente, viéndose sonrientes, y entonces comenzaron a intercambiar estocadas provocando grititos emocionados en Luna, Pansy y Minerva.

Harry era muy bueno con la espada para sorpresa de Draco y viceversa; ninguno daba marcha atrás, o a veces era uno y después el otro, pero hubo un movimiento que hizo jadear a Draco por un golpe recibido en la mano.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry preocupado deteniéndose al instante.

-Obvio, soy un soldado –respondio respondiendo el ataque.

Duraron casi una hora así, hasta que ambos terminaron cansados y sudorosos.

-¡Bravo! –exclamaron las mujeres aplaudiendo.

-Nada mal –dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Obvio de nuevo ¿crees que yo era capitán de tropa solo por chulo?

-Vamos, merecemos una limonada –respondio mientras caminaban afuera del salón.

-¿Puedo quedármela? –Pregunto viendo la espada- anda, no apuñalare a ninguna de tus mujeres... bueno, tal vez a Bella porque es medio chocante, pero nada más.

Las demás no pudieron evitar reírse por el comentario de Draco, pero se contuvieron al instante por ser ahora la reina.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry viendo feliz la enorme sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de Draco, y entonces le tocó la barbilla fugazmente diciendo: -así me gusta verte.

El toque fue fugaz, pero aun así provoco que Draco sintiera la cara caliente y se adelantara a su casa.

-Voy a guardar esto.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en casa de Luna, con Draco incluido por primera vez en la reunión, haciendo ponerse a Harry muy contento.

________________________________________________________________________

Pasaron tres días haciendo lo mismo y eso hizo a Draco ver de diferente manera a Harry, le pareció que de esa forma lo conoció mucho más que en todos esos meses, y lo mismo ocurrió con Harry,

-¿Y bien? –dijo Draco cuando Harry lo acompaño a su casa a dejar la espada.

-¿Y bien qué? –respondio tomando un paño de tela y secándose la frente.

-¿Sigues pensando en mi como un indefenso doncel?

-Mmm no se –respondio dudoso.

-¡Mentiroso!

-Perdón, mentí –dijo riendo.

Draco también comenzó a reír provocando que Harry se le quedara viendo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó incomodo por el escrutinio.

Harry se levanto del sofá y se le acercó hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia.

-Me gusta verte reír... me hace feliz que te sientas mejor.

-Bueno si, esto alegro un poco mis días –respondio alejándose comenzando a sentirse nervioso.

-Y tú... ¿Cómo me ves ahora? ¿Sigues pensando en mi como un ser despreciable?

-Mmm no tanto, debo aceptarlo –respondio intentando quitarle ese tono raro que había adquirido el ambiente- pero aun sigues siendo despreciable.

-Vamos, dedícame otra sonrisa –dijo acercándose otra vez.

-¿No tienes que irte ya? –Respondio mientras se escabullía hasta su habitación- porque yo si tengo mucho que hacer.

Y sin más cerró la puerta dejando a Harry en la sala, el rey solo sonrió y se fue de ahí.

A la semana siguiente, Harry practico un par de veces más, pero fue sorprendido con otra petición más de Draco.

-¿Y ahora que quieres pedirme? –preguntó viéndolo sentarse junto a él como la vez anterior.

-Quiero conocer el palacio.

-Claro, ya te lo había ofrecido antes, pero ya sabes la condición.

-Sí, el velo, ya lo sé... -mascullo rodando los ojos.

-Ajá... ¿entonces?

-De acuerdo ¿Cuándo vamos?

-Ahora mismo puedo, si quieres ve por tu velo y aquí te espero.

Draco se levantó casi de un salto y entro a su habitación, detestaba el velo pero moría de ansias por salir de ese lugar y ver algo distinto.

Cuando salieron del área de concubinas, Draco iba al lado de Harry viendo todo muy atento; recorrieron casi todo, concluyendo ante una puerta.

-Ven, pasa –dijo Harry abriendo y dejándolo pasar.

Draco entró encontrando una hermosa habitación decorada con gran lujo, muebles de maderas exóticas y techos altos y en el centro una gran cama con doseles con cortinas transparentes entrecruzadas.

-Esta es mi habitación –Draco se giró sintiéndose emboscado, pero Harry camino por el enorme cuarto como si nada- ahí hay puertas que dan a mi estudio y otras habitaciones, como mi biblioteca y un bar.

-Está bien –respondio caminando también recorriéndola con la mirada.

-¿Está bien, solo eso se te ocurre?

-Eres un presuntuoso ¿Qué quieres que diga del cuarto de un rey? Obvio es que iba a estar bien.

-Esta habitación ya estaba así antes de que fuera coronado .

-¿Quién la decoro?

-Yo.

-¿Rojo y dorado? –exclamó viendo los colores predominantes.

-¿Preferirías que fuera verde y plata?

-Se vería mejor –respondio cruzando los brazos y caminando despacio viendo todo.

Harry se le acercó y le bajo el velo sorprendiéndolo.

-Qué...

-Calma, ven –dijo conduciéndolo a la cama para sentarse.

Draco se sentó a un lado de Harry sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso.

-No debes ponerte nervioso.

-No lo estoy.

-¿Entonces por qué no descruzas los brazos?

Draco exhalo un suspiro levantándose de nuevo.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-¿No querías ver el palacio?

-Sí, pero tu habitación no estaba incluida.

-Draco –dijo instándolo a sentarse de nuevo- mi padre sabía que yo no visitaba tu lecho con regularidad-Al oír eso, Draco giró el rostro confirmando a donde iba la conversación -Pero Dumbledore sigue tomándote las muestras de sangre cada mes ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Eso significa que él piensa que si lo he hecho.

-¿Y te importa mucho lo que piensa ese viejo?

-No, porque no es cuestión de lo que piense la gente, es cuestión de lo que es necesario... mira, yo he respetado tu espacio, pero antes las circunstancias eran un tanto distintas.

-Sí, lo sé pero... ¿no podemos esperar un poco más?

-¿Esperar a qué?

-No lo sé, es solo...

-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?... las últimas dos veces te prepare de modo que no te fue tan doloroso, además mientras más espaciadas sean las veces que te tome, menos te acostumbraras.

Draco agachó la cabeza sin saber que decir.

-Aunque no lo creas, me importa lo que piensas respecto a esto, pero es necesario que retomemos esa parte de nuestra relación.

-Es que no me gusta, esa es la verdad... -dijo viendo al frente- es incomodo, si pudiera evitarlo sería perfecto para mí.

-Esa es otra parte de la que hay que hablar... si me dejaras estimularte, podrías llegar a disfrutar.

-¿Y cómo? Si ni tus mujeres saben lo que es un orgasmo.

Esas palabras dejaron impactado a Harry, quien se quedó mudo, por lo que Draco continuó:

-Y no me salgas con esa mierda de que tu satisfacción es su satisfacción, porque ya les pregunte y ni siquiera saben que es eso.

-Pues yo...

-Ni siquiera te lo habías preguntado ¿verdad?

A Harry no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo por mas difícil y humillante que fuera.

-Yo beso sus cuerpos, les hago caricias... pero...

-Pero eso es porque te gusta a ti, pero ¿Qué les gusta a ellas?

.


	17. Capitulo 17

.

-De acuerdo –dijo recobrando la compostura- ese es un tema que deberé tratar con ellas, pero ahora el asunto no es ese, el asunto eres tú.

-Mira tú, que conveniente...

-Me he equivocado con ellas, así que entonces no me equivocare contigo ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero...

-Draco... quiero tomarte esta noche... -dijo acercando sus labios a su mejilla- quiero tomarte en esta cama.

Draco miro la espaciosa cama y sintió el aliento de Harry en su cuello.

-Yo... yo entiendo... -dijo recordando todo lo que había reflexionado en esos días- aunque no lo creas yo entiendo que esto es necesario.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, yo he pensado en todo esto este tiempo –dijo jugueteando nerviosamente con la tela de su velo- no es que yo quiera pero creo que al fin puedo entender tu punto.

-Eso me hace muy feliz –exclamó sonriendo.

-Eso no quita que se me haga desagradable.

La sonrisa de Harry se borro de nuevo, sin embargo la perspectiva cambiaba radicalmente con la confesión de Draco.

-Entonces no hay problema en que lo hagamos esta noche ¿no?

Aunque Draco ya había comprendido la importancia de su rol en el palacio, aun no terminaba de aceptar todo lo que eso implicaba.

-Bien –dijo sin dejar de ver sus manos.

Harry sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y lo tomaba de la mano.

-No –dijo Draco cuando Harry acercó sus labios- besos no.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño por esa negativa de siempre.

-Por favor... mira, hare lo que me digas y no discutiré, pero no quiero besos.

Aunque no estaba conforme, Harry acepto ese término.

-De acuerdo –dijo mientras le quitaba la mascada que llevaba en la cabeza dejando ver su cabello rubio.

-Tú cabello está creciendo.

-Sí, ya quiero cortarlo.

-No, me gusta así –dijo pasando sus dedos por las suaves hebras.

-Pues a mí no, así que lo cortare ¿o tampoco puedo eso?

-Sí puedes, no te molestes –respondio comprendiendo que Draco hacia eso automáticamente como defensa- mmm...

Hundió la nariz en su cuello aspirando el aroma a jabón y hierbas haciendo que Draco se encogiera un poco.

-Yo puedo –dijo poniéndose de pie cuando Harry comenzó a desabotonarle la túnica.

-No, déjame a mí.

-¿Dónde está el baño? –exclamo alejándose un paso.

-Ahí –señalo Harry armándose de paciencia.

-Gracias –dijo desapareciendo por ahí.

A Harry no le quedo más que esperar hasta que Draco saliera del baño, mientras tanto se desnudó y se metió bajo las mantas dispuesto a esperar; dentro del baño Draco se desnudaba también pero se puso una bata de dormir de Harry que había en un perchero.

-Bienvenido –dijo Harry cuando lo vio salir del baño- el rojo te queda bien –exclamo al verlo con su bata.

-No, este color es horrible pero no había otra.

-Ven –dijo sonriendo mientras extendía la mano.

Draco camino hasta la cama y se sentó en ella sonriendo nervioso.

-¿Por qué no comenzamos quitándote la bata?

-Bien –respondio desamarrando la cinta y quitándosela, dejando ver que aun llevaba calzoncillos.

A Harry no le importo, lo que hizo fue levantar las mantas e invitarlo a acostarse a su lado.

-Ven aquí.

Draco obedeció y se acostó quedando a un lado de Harry.

-¿Te lo quitas tú o quieres que yo lo haga? –preguntó Harry hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, comenzando a excitarse al tan solo pensar que por fin le haría el amor al doncel después de tanto tiempo.

-Mas al rato si no te molesta –respondio ladeando la cabeza para darle espacio.

Harry se le encimo un poco comenzando a lamer y a mordisquearle el suave cuello, en tanto Draco sintió con la pierna el caliente pene que evidentemente comenzaba a crecer.

-Eres hermoso...

Draco se mordió un labio sintiendo en su cadera el vello púbico de Harry y solo pudo tragar saliva.

-Relájate... déjame estimularte... -susurró al notar lo tenso que estaba.

Harry bajo su mano y comenzó a bajarle el calzoncillo.

-Levanta –dijo cuando la prenda quedo a media nalga.

Draco obedeció sintiendo a continuación la mano de Harry en su pubis, con aquellos dedos jugueteando con su vello púbico.

-Quiero quitar mis dedos y hundir mi nariz ahí... -dijo chupándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Mejor después...

Harry bajo mas la mano y tomo el pene de Draco haciéndolo respingar.

-Shhh... tranquilo, no te lastimaré...

-Es que...

-Solo relájate y déjame hacerte sentir bien.

Draco asintió y se quedó callado cuando el moreno comenzó a masturbarlo; Draco en tanto miraba el techo de la cama y sentía los suaves labios de Harry besarle el cuello.

-¿Mejor? –pregunto Harry.

-Ajá...

Esa mano realmente no se sentía tan mal, de hecho lo disfrutaría si las circunstancias fueran otras.

-¿Qué falta? –Dijo Harry deteniéndose y recargándose en un codo para verlo- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te entregues por tu propia voluntad?

-Estoy aquí ¿no?

-Eso es porque tienes que estar, pero yo deseo más...

-No te entiendo, no me estoy negando.

-Pero yo quiero que disfrutes... que no sea como tú dices que pasa con mis concubinas, que en realidad desees estar conmigo.

-Pero ellas de verdad desean estar contigo... no entiendo porqué pero en verdad lo desean –añadió sin poder evitarlo.

-Ahí lo tienes... dime ¿soy feo?

-Claro que no –respondio mirándolo fugazmente.

-¿Tengo mal aliento y por eso no quieres besarme?

-Tampoco... mira, solo sigue ¿de acuerdo? Aprovecha que estoy de buenas –añadió intentando bromear.

Eso fue suficiente para Harry, ya que se dio cuenta de que no llegaría a más, por lo que retomó lo que estaba haciendo.

De nueva cuenta probó la piel de su cuello, de sus hombros y de sus tetillas, algo que esta vez no le pareció tan desagradable a Draco... de hecho se dio cuenta de que esa lengua juguetona parecía distinta esta vez.

Aunque tenía las piernas flexionadas, Harry pudo notar un atisbo de excitación en el pene del rubio, pero se quedó callado para no incomodarlo, pero entonces retomo su labor de morder las tetillas suavemente y chuparlas arrancándole un jadeo.

Draco abrió los ojos impactado y avergonzado a partes iguales, por lo que se quedó callado casi conteniendo la respiración deseando que Harry no hubiese escuchado aquello.

Pero Harry bien que lo había oído, así que sus labios fueron bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su vientre.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó nervioso sintiendo que se acercaba demasiado a su intimidad.

-Shhh –respondio tomándole el pene y dándole una lamida que lo hizo respingar.

Harry lo metió a su boca y comenzó a chuparlo lentamente viendo como Draco cerraba los puños con fuerza, así que se levantó y tomo el tubo de lubricante y lo unto en sus manos para después volver a lo suyo.

Draco estaba atónito al ver el grado de atrevimiento que Harry tenía, ya conocía lo que eran las mamadas, pero nunca había hecho ni recibido una y descubrir que no era tan desagradable fue muy impactante... de hecho se sentía...

-Mmm –gimio cerrando los ojos.

Harry entonces acercó un dedo a la pequeña entrada y comenzó a masajearlo, Draco se inquieto al darse cuenta pero Harry intentó distraerlo con su mamada, cosa que logro con éxito hasta el tercer dedo.

-¡Oh!...

Harry deseaba prolongar más ese momento, deseaba besar su espalda, besar sus nalgas, lamer el mismo su entrada y acariciar esas largas piernas, pero sabía que Draco aun no estaba listo para eso y con seguridad se negaría, por lo que decidió llegar a la penetración y acabar lo más rápido posible.

-Me excitas tanto, mi hermoso fénix...

Draco no entendió lo último, pero no importo, lo que hizo fue prepararse mentalmente para lo que seguía cuando Harry se le encimó por completo acomodándose entre sus piernas abiertas.

Harry quedó con su rostro frente a frente, con los ojos grises a centímetros de los suyos, así que bajo la cabeza para besarlo, pero Draco ladeo la cara y sus labios dieron en la mejilla... se sintió contrariado pero no se enojó, sabía que Draco estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, así que besó su mejilla y su cuello, luego metió una mano entre los dos cuerpos para manejar su pene y colocarlo en el lugar correcto.

Vio como el rubio cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño cuando fue entrando en él.

-¿Más despacio? –susurró sin dejar de verlo.

Draco negó sin decir nada, la molestia era cada vez menor, nada que no pudiera resistir; pero él también sentía que había algo que lo bloqueaba a ser más accesible con Harry.

Cuándo entró por completo, cerró los ojos y pego su frente en la mejilla de Draco, disfrutando y a la vez conteniéndose para no dejarse llevar por sus bríos.

Draco paso su lengua por sus labios secos y se atrevió a colocar sus manos en los hombros de Harry cuando éste comenzó a mover su cadera lentamente hasta llegar a un ritmo más vigoroso.

-Me gustas Draco... me gustas tanto... -musitó en su cuello.

-No quiero hablar... solo haz lo tuyo y eyacula ya... -respondio aferrado a los hombros de Harry, quien deseo cambiar de posición, pero también se contuvo de pedírselo.

No hablo mas, no deseaba hacer de ese momento algo terrible para Draco más de lo que ya era, así que siguió moviendo las caderas hundiéndose lo más posible.

-Ah... ah... ah... -se quejaba Draco cada vez que Harry entraba, hasta que de pronto recibió una embestida más fuerte que las otras haciendo fruncir el ceño mientras Harry jadeaba fuerte en su oreja.

-¡Ah!...

-Supongo que eso fue todo –dijo Draco cuando Harry se desplomo en él.

-Habría más... si tú quisieras... -respondio con voz entrecortada.

-No gracias... ahora ¿podrías quitárteme de encima? Estás pesadito.

Harry levanto el rostro y lo miró buscando alguna señal de enojo, furia o dolor como en las primeras veces, pero solo encontró un rostro curioso e incomodo.

-¿Qué tanto me ves? –preguntó Draco.

-Nada, es solo... quiero saber qué piensas –respondio sacando su pene erecto aun, quedando boca arriba.

Draco alzo la cabeza mientras cerraba las piernas alcanzando a ver el miembro de Harry aun en todo lo alto.

-Pensé que ya habías acabado –dijo mirándolo- eyaculaste ¿cierto?

-Ajá... -exclamó con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y entonces?

-Ah ¿esto? –Dijo Harry viendo su pene brilloso e hinchado- eso es porque aun tengo marcha para rato.

-¿Quieres decir que quieres más? –preguntó sorprendido al tiempo que el mismo se cubría con la sabana.

-Sí... pero no te preocupes, hoy no lo haremos más.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-Oye Draco... -dijo Harry poniéndose de costado para verlo mejor- ¿algún día lograre que te entregues por completo?

-¿Por completo, de que hablas?... ya tomaste todo de mi.

-No, aun no tengo tu corazón.

Al oír eso, Draco volvió a sentir ese repentino calor en su cara y solo atinó a darse la vuelta dándole la espalda.

-No sé de que hablas Potter, pero quiero dormir –dijo sin sentir una pizca de sueño y viendo en el reloj que Harry tenía en la pared que apenas eras las ocho de la noche.

-Pues duerme, yo aquí estaré –respondio acercándose a él para abrazarlo en forma de cucharitas de estante haciéndolo ponerse nervioso al sentir el pene erecto justo entre sus nalgas.

-Tranquilo –dijo al sentirlo tenso- esta noche ya no te lo haré mas, descansa.

Draco no supo cómo, pero después de permanecer con los ojos prácticamente sin pegar en gran parte de la noche, pudo dormir en la madrugada.

___________________________________________________________________

Lo que lo despertó fue el sonido de cerámica sobre la mesa, así que abrió los ojos encontrando a una sierva colocando el desayuno en una mesa; se despertó de golpe dándose cuenta en donde estaba.

-¿Algo mas, majestad? –pregunto la mujer cuando terminó.

-No por ahora, retírate.

-Sí majestad.

Cuando la mujer se retiro y cerró la puerta, Draco se sentó cubriéndose con la sabana.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¡Esa mujer me vio!

-¿Y? –Respondio Harry vestido con una bata de baño, sentado a la mesa revisando unos papeles- Eres mi concubino ¿Qué hay de raro que vea que estás en la cama de tu esposo?

-No me gusta.

-No hagas caso, mejor ven a desayunar.

-¿Y la bata? –dijo dándose cuenta casi al instante que la bata que se había puesto la noche anterior, ahora la tenía puesta Harry.

-Hay otra en el armario.

Draco hizo un gesto de contrariedad, pues para tomarla había que levantarse y mostrar su desnudez.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-¿Te da vergüenza que te vea? –Dijo dejando sus papeles mientras reía- Oh vamos, te monté anoche, no tienes nada que no haya visto.

Torciendo la boca, Draco se levantó y camino hasta el armario siendo consciente de que Harry lo observaba atentamente.

-Tienes razón –dijo Harry viéndolo de espaldas mientras abría el armario- me gustas no porque seas un doncel, sino porque me gusta tu cuerpo de hombre.

Draco tomo la primera bata que encontró colgada y la saco, pero sus manos torpes debido a su nerviosismo hicieron que se le cayera.

-Mierda... -mascullo agachándose para agarrarla.

-Y con esa vista me gustas más.

-¡Oye! –exclamó colorado mientras se la ponía a toda prisa.

-¿Qué?... eres hermoso mi querido fénix –respondio alzándose de hombros.

-¿Por qué me llamas así? –pregunto acercándose a la mesa.

-Porque así eres... extraño, raro y hermoso como un fénix; tan increíblemente único que a pesar de que ama volar, con todo el dolor de mi corazón no puedo dejarlo ir.

Draco se sentó frente a él sin decir nada, no sabía que podría decir... en ese halago estaba implícita la verdad de su situación... nunca podría salir de ahí.

-Pero espero ese día en que tú mismo no desees volar de aquí.

-¿Tú crees que eso pase? –pregunto agarrando un cubierto para pinchar un trozo de fruta.

-Lo deseo con todo mi corazón, así como deseo que me dejes hacerte disfrutar cuando estoy en tu cama.

Draco solo se alzo de hombros mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de papaya.

-¿Y que lees?

-Tratados para hacer negocios con extranjeros, eso enriquece nuestro país también.

-Ya veo... ¿y a qué hora regresare al área de concubinas?

-¿Ya quieres regresar?

-Solo preguntaba –respondio alzándose de hombros otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? –pregunto bajando la hoja de papel que tenía en las manos.

-No sé, aburrirme como siempre.

-¿No que te gustaban nuestras prácticas?

-Sí me gustan, pero antes mi vida era muy activa... ahora solo espero esas prácticas para sentirme vivo otra vez.

-¿Así que te gusta estar conmigo? –pregunto Harry sonriendo.

-No te equivoques Potter, lo mismo me daría practicar con esa comadreja idiota pelirroja, y me gustaría más pues así podría enterrarle la espada entre los ojos.

Harry rió con ganas al oír cómo era llamado Ron.

-Bueno, entonces dime ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

-Quiero salir del palacio, ver gente distinta... caminar entre las personas como gente normal.

-Ya veo... si quieres podemos hacer eso.

-¿Podemos?... eso me suena a manada.

-Por supuesto ¿a poco creíste que podrías ir tu solo?

Draco exhaló un suspiro sabiendo que no podía ir solo, así que simplemente dijo:

-Como sea, solo quiero salir.

-Creo que podemos arreglar eso.

-Pero estás muy ocupado ¿vas a dejar tus asuntos por mi?

-Por supuesto, todo para que me regales esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

Draco hizo una mueca ante las palabras de Harry, no sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar ante los halagos ni gestos amables del rey.

-Pero no quiero ir con ropas lujosas, así todos sabrán quien soy.

-¿Y?

-No quiero, quiero ir como gente normal.

-mmm... podemos hacer eso –dijo Harry pensativo- puedes usar el uniforme de un caballero del desierto, obviamente sin espada.

-¿En serio? –exclamó sintiendo su corazón saltar alocado al tan solo pensar que podría volver a usar su antiguo uniforme.

-Sí.

-¿No es una broma estúpida?

-Claro que no –respondio sonriendo al verlo emocionarse tanto.

-¡Entonces claro que quiero! ¿A qué hora salimos?

-Desayunemos primero ¿no?

-Bien –dijo sentándose bien y comenzando a comer haciendo reír a Harry.

-¡Pareces un niño pequeño!

-Anda Potter, come que no tengo tu tiempo.

___________________________________________________________________

Harry caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos del palacio cuando se encontró con alguien.

-¡Cédric, justo a quien necesito!

-Buen día majestad –respondio el soldado sonriendo.

-Oye, necesito que saques de la bodega militar un uniforme de soldado, con todo y botas.

-¿Y eso, si se me permite preguntar?

-Luego te cuento, después ven a las caballerizas.

-A la orden.

Quince minutos después, Cédric alcanzaba a Harry en las caballerizas.

-¿Puedo servir en algo más? –preguntó viéndolo ensillar un caballo.

-Sí, ensilla otro caballo.

-Bien.

Cédric dejo la ropa a un lado y tomó los implementos necesarios para cumplir la orden.

-¿Algún caballo en especial majestad?

-El caballerango está afuera, olvida eso de "majestad" –dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Bueno –respondio Cédric sonriendo también- y dime Harry ¿Cómo te va con el doncel?

-Bien, supongo.

-No te ves muy convencido.

-Todo va bien, ya no pelea en la cama.

-Qué bien, eso querías ¿no?

-Pues sí.

-¿Y entonces por qué no te veo muy feliz que digamos?

-Es que... no responde, no lo desea, no me deja hacerlo sentir bien, siempre tiene esa actitud de "haz lo tuyo y déjame en paz"... no fue como lo que sucedió entre tú y yo.

-Bueno Harry, tal vez no todos sean tan intensos.

-No, estoy seguro que guarda fuego en su interior pero no lo deja salir, no me permite acercarme.

-Tal vez sea de esos que no solo quieren coger; tal vez para sacar ese fuego que tú dices, necesita estar enamorado.

-Enamorado... -repitió pensativo- pero yo lo trato bien, bueno una vez lo castigue pero lo tenía merecido, pero incluso no visite su lecho por semanas.

-Pero tú eres su enemigo o al menos eso eras al principio... tu familia lo atrapó, tú lo encerraste, lo desvirgaste, lo sometiste ¿y esperas que caiga rendido a tus pies? No la jodas Harry, antes ya se resigno y eso es mucho.

Harry no respondio, por lo que Cédric dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y lo miro para preguntar:

-Dime algo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú ya estás enamorado?

-¿Enamorado? –Repitió sonriendo- yo... no, claro que no.

-¿Lo que sientes con él es lo mismo que sientes por alguna de tus concubinas, incluso con tu esposa?

Esta vez Harry no contesto de inmediato, pero se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba pensarlo mucho.

-No... no sé lo que siento, yo solo quiero que él vea mis ojos cuando le hago el amor.

-Tú le haces el amor, pero para él solo es sexo.

Harry suspiro sintiéndose desolado de repente.

-Te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Estás enamorado de tu doncel?

Esta vez Harry ya no sonrió cuando dijo:

-Sí.

__________________________

.


	18. Capitulo 18

.

________________________________________________________________

-¿Y por qué vas a dejarlo salir después de lo que hizo? Eso es como un premio, pensara que puede hacer lo que quiera y salirse con la suya, lo estás maleducando.

-No es un perro Ron, tiene veintitrés años, ya esta educado –dijo Harry caminando con su amigo hablándole a un lado.

-Pues nunca es tarde para jalarle las riendas.

-Tampoco es un camello.

-Pues no, porque creo que un camello entiende mas.

-Cuidado... -dijo Harry deteniéndose- recuerda de quien estás hablando.

Ron se sorprendió al ver a Harry prácticamente llamándole la atención.

-Harry ten cuidado –dijo reanudando la marcha- él puede estar manipulándote para que lo dejes salir y escapar.

-No lo creo.

-¿Y si llegar a suceder en un descuido tuyo?

-No pasará porque tú vas a ir conmigo.

-¿Yo?

-Ajá, tú y Cédric, tampoco soy tan tonto.

________________________________________________________________

Cuando Harry le entrego la ropa, Draco la miro sin poder creerlo aun.

-¡Oh uniforme mío, cuanto te extrañe! –dijo abrazándolo contra su pecho.

-No seas dramático, ya vístete o te dejaré.

Al oír eso, Draco corrió al baño a cambiarse, y con gran deleite se vistió como lo hizo durante tantos años; sonrió al sentir las botas de cuero en sus pies y el turbante negro enrollando su cabeza... lo único que no le gusto fue tener que colocarse el velo que comúnmente usaba cuando estaba en el desierto, no bajo techo, pero suspirando resignado cubrió su rostro dejando ver solamente sus ojos grises.

-Listo –dijo saliendo del baño encontrando a Harry vestido también como soldado.

-Adelante –respondio el rey abriendo la puerta y dejándolo salir primero; grande fue su contrariedad al encontrarse con Ron y otro hombre esperando afuera.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí, comadreja tarada?

Ron entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios para no responderle mientras Harry cerraba la puerta tras él.

-¿Nos vamos? –dijo el rey.

Harry comenzó a andar seguido por aquellos dos soldados mientras Draco se le emparejaba para preguntar:

-¿Qué hacen esos dos atrás de nosotros?

-Nos acompañaran.

-¿Por qué?

-Por seguridad.

-¿No confías en mi?

-¿Tú confiarías en ti?

-Claro, con todo mi corazón.

-Sí, claro –dijo sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron a las caballerizas, Draco aspiro profundo.

-No creí que extrañaría el olor a estiércol.

-Ven, aquí están nuestros caballos –dijo Harry caminando entre las caballerizas.

Cuando llegaron a los elegidos, Harry saco uno diciendo:

-Montaras éste.

-Bien... ¿Qué haces? –dijo al verlo sujetar la brida.

-Lo sostengo para que lo montes.

-No la cagues Potter, no soy una mujer, deja esas mierdas ridículas, recuerda que fui soldado durante años.

Los dos soldados que estaban cerca, se miraron atónitos entre sí al oír a Draco dirigirse así a Harry, quien solo se alzo de hombros diciendo:

-Perdón, es la costumbre.

Cuando los cuatro hombres estuvieron en sus monturas, salieron a la calle.

-Vamos a la plaza –dijo Harry encabezando la comitiva.

Pero Draco no lo oía, cerraba los ojos disfrutando la simple calle como nunca pensó que lo haría, luego los abrió y guio su caballo tras Harry.

La gente se inclinaba cuando el rey pasaba entre ellos, pero nadie pensó que uno de los tres soldados que lo seguían, el único que tenía el velo puesto, era el doncel del rey.

-¡Qué bellezas! –pensó Draco desmontando rápidamente haciendo que Ron bajara rápidamente también.

Harry desmontó cuando vio a Draco caminar apresurado a una tienda llena de armas.

-Esta es perfecta –dijo tomando una daga con mango de marfil.

Ron, Cédric y Harry se acercaron presurosos al puesto mientras Draco empuñaba la daga.

-Oye... -dijo Harry colocándose a su lado.

-Majestad, mis cordiales saludos –dijo el hombre que atendía el puesto inclinándose- su soldado ha hecho una buena elección.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?–dijo Draco sacándola de su funda de cuero.

-Tres galeones.

-¿Estás drogado? La punta esta mellada.

-Es un poco antigua pero aun así vale su precio.

-Pero es mucho, yo te daría uno.

-Mire el tallado en forma de caballo que tiene el mango, le dan un hermoso toque distinguido, tiene ojos de rubíes pero le falta uno, aun así es hermoso.

-Pero el filo esta desgastado, el afilado también cuesta dinero, insisto en un galeón, además esta tuerto.

-¿Qué le parece dos y diez sickles? Le aseguro que una daga como esa no va a encontrarla en otro lado.

El regateo era común, pero Harry se divertía viendo a Draco negociar con el hombre de la tienda.

-Eso es mucho, insisto en un galeón, no voy a pagar doble con el afilado.

-Se lo dejo en dos galeones y no más.

-Ni tú ni yo, que sea un galeón y cinco sickles.

-Un galeón y diez sickles.

-De acuerdo... -dijo Draco mirando a Harry- paga.

Sus dos soldados volvieron a mirarse, esperando la reacción de Harry, quien solo sacó el dinero y pagó al tendero, pero cuando el hombre entregó el arma envuelta en un papel, la agarró antes que Draco.

-Ya hablaremos después de esto –susurró sonriendo.

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada, pero comprendió que no podía hacer una escena ahí, además estaba emocionado por andar en el mercado por primera vez en meses, así que decidió seguir caminando mientras sujetaba la brida de su caballo.

Camino más aprisa cuando vio otra tienda de calzado.

-Muéstreme esas botas –dijo a la mujer que atendía después de que ésta se inclinara ante el rey.

Un regateo similar se llevo a cabo terminando la transacción con Harry pagando.

-Cárgalas –dijo Draco dándoselas a Ron, como quien le ordena algo a un criado, y Ron tuvo que tomarlas mientras le lanzaba cuchillos con los ojos - ¡Mira, una tienda de tiro al blanco! –dijo señalando una tienda donde un hombre tenía una pared con diminutos blancos moviéndose.

Los tres hombres caminaron apresurados cerca del doncel mientras este caminaba de prisa hacia el puesto.

-¿Cuánto el turno?

-Un Sickle por tres tiros –dijo el hombre con el arco en la mano.

-Dámelo.

El hombre se lo dio y Draco apunto a los blancos movibles atinándole a los tres.

-Ahora tu Potter.

Harry le dio la brida de su caballo a Cédric y tomo el arco también.

-No estuvo tan mal –dijo Draco cuando Harry derribo todos también.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y camino mientras Harry le pagaba al hombre; siguieron caminando hasta que Harry se detuvo en otro puesto.

-¿Libros? ¿Piensas comprar libros? –pregunto Draco.

-Sí, serán un obsequio para Luna y Pansy, quieren cuentos para las niñas.

Draco se quedó callado sin saber cómo reaccionar a aquello, tal vez fuera un truco.

-Sé que les estás enseñando a leer.

-¿Y no te molesta? –preguntó viéndolo.

-No, me parece un lindo gesto de tu parte para con ellas... están muy emocionadas.

-Yo pensé que te enojarías.

-Es más bien que no me conoces; si te dieras la oportunidad, tal vez te guste lo que encuentres.

Draco desvió la mirada sintiéndose turbado, por lo que tomo un libro para tener en que usar las manos.

-¿Por qué no les llevas este? –dijo agarrando el primero que encontró.

-No les llevare ese, es el kamasutra.

-¡Uy, perdón!

-Pero si quieres te lo compro a ti.

-No gracias –respondio acalorándose más dentro de su velo.

Pasaron cerca de tres horas fuera del palacio hasta que Harry pensó que era suficiente y tuvieron que regresar.

-Estuvo muy bien ¿Por qué regresamos tan pronto? –dijo entrando al palacio.

-Tú no tienes llenadero de calle –respondio Harry dándole las bridas a Cédric y tomando las cosas que habían comprado.

-¿Salimos mañana?

-No lo sé, tengo mucho trabajo.

-Oh vamos, para eso tienes ministro ¿no?

-Sí, pero no puedo desatenderme del trabajo todo el tiempo.

-¿Todo el tiempo? No seas exagerado, solo fue un día, claro que si no puedes, puedo ir yo solo.

-Ajá, claro.

-De acuerdo, ya sé que no, pero ¿Por qué no le dices a tus guardias que me acompañen?... podrías decirle a ese de cabello castaño, no al pelirrojo porque tiene cara de estúpido, pero el otro...

-No –interrumpió molestándose- si no vas conmigo, no vas con nadie ¿entendiste?

-¡Pues entonces deja el trabajo y atiéndeme! El reino no se caerá si te desapareces un rato.

-¿Eso quieres? –Dijo deteniéndose y acercándosele mientras sonreía- ¿Qué te atienda?

-No quise decir eso y lo sabes –respondio rodando los ojos y caminando hacia atrás conforme Harry se acercaba.

-Porque si es por eso, yo dejo el reino y me estoy contigo –exclamó acorralándolo contra la pared y encerrándolo con sus brazos recargados en el muro- solo dime que eso quieres y yo lo hago –susurró mientras le desprendía el velo.

Draco miró el rostro de Harry a un palmo de distancia y pudo ver intensidad en esos ojos verdes que lo miraban atento, se dio cuenta de que esos ojos no eran desagradables... de hecho el tipo ese tenía ojos bonitos.

-No solo me gustas ¿sabes? –dijo Harry acercándose tanto que Draco volteo el rostro para no pegar sus labios con lo del rey, quien continuo hablándole al oído- creo que me he enamorado de ti.

Draco trago saliva y lo empujo reanudando su camino; Harry ya no dijo nada mientras se movía también para seguirlo, solo sonrió cuando lo vio sonrojarse antes de empujarlo.

__________________________________________________________________

-¿Dices que pasaste la noche en los aposentos de mi marido? –pregunto Bellatrix cuando Draco llego al área de concubinas después de comer con Harry de nuevo en su habitación, por lo que las mujeres tomaban el fresco bajo la palmera, incluida la reina por ser un día especialmente caluroso.

-Aja... mira, estos libros son para ustedes –respondio Draco sacando los libros de sus envolturas y dándoselos a Luna y a Pansy.

-¿Y saliste a pasear con él todo el día de hoy? –preguntó Pansy.

-Sí, mira Minerva, te traje esta mascada, me gustó para ti.

-Gracias –respondio la sierva mirando a las tres mujeres mientras Draco seguía sacando cosas como si nada.

-También compre una daga pero esa no quiso dármela, tal vez pensó que con ella le rebanaría el cuello mientras duerme –continuo riendo sin ver las miradas que las mujeres le dirigían y se dirigían entre sí- ¿por cierto, quien le dijo que yo les estaba enseñando a leer?... ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto cuando por fin alzo la vista y vio un extraño ambiente.

Bellatrix se levantó y sin decir nada se fue de ahí, Pansy sonrió un poco titubeante y se retiro también alegando que su hija debía merendar, finalmente Luna se fue diciendo lo mismo hasta dejarlo solo con Minerva.

-¿Qué paso? –Preguntó confundido- ¿no les gusto lo que les traje?

-No es eso querido, ven vamos a tu casa y tomemos té ahí –respondio Minerva.

Cuando estuvieron en la sala de la casa de Draco, éste se sentó en la alfombra recargando un codo en el sofá esperando que Minerva se sentara a su lado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué todas me miraron raro?

-Querido, pasaste la noche en las habitaciones del rey.

-¿Y? tampoco es que fuera por mi gusto, de hecho mañana vendrá por mi y dormiré de nuevo allá-refunfuño recargando la espalda en el sofá.

-Draco... ni siquiera la reina Bellatrix ha visitado las habitaciones reales ni una sola vez.

Al oír aquello, Draco volteo a mirarla boquiabierto.

-Luna y Pansy mucho menos... y tú, en menos de un año de casado ya hasta dormiste allá.

Draco miró al frente pensativo, ahora entendía por qué aquellas mujeres lo miraron así.

-¿Están celosas?

-Mas bien están dolidas.

-Pero no fue mi elección –dijo mirándola- solo hice lo que me aconsejaste, pedí cosas con actitud diferente y él accedió.

-Draco ¿no lo ves?... el rey está enamorado de ti.

-Bueno... el ya me lo dijo, pero yo creo que ustedes exageran y él solo esta...

-¿Qué te dijo, qué? –interrumpió Minerva mirándolo fijo.

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Dijo que está enamorado de ti?

-Bueno no, solo dijo "creo que me estoy enamorando de ti" ¿pero tú crees que un hombre que tiene a tres hermosas mujeres, va a enamorarse de un doncel de buenas a primeras?... yo creo que no –exclamó con firmeza mientras veía sus pies calzados con sus botas nuevas- bonitas ¿no? son de piel de cordero.

Minerva suspiro quedándose callada, dándose cuenta de que el chico había logrado en unos cuantos meses, lo que ninguna de las mujeres del rey pudieron en años.

-¿Y tú, querido?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Tú que sientes por el rey?

-Nada –respondio alzándose de hombros.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Sigues detestándolo igual que la primera noche?

-Bueno, tanto así no.... –respondio mientras se quitaba una bota- de hecho... creo que ya hasta me cae bien –añadió sonriendo como si acabara de decir un chiste.

-El rey es atractivo ¿no te parece?

-Sí –respondio sin dudar para luego añadir un tanto avergonzado- es decir, feo no es, pero tampoco es como que fuese la octava maravilla ¿eh?

-¿Sigues padeciendo su presencia en tu lecho?

-Sí lo que quieres saber es si me gusta cuando me coge, no, no me gusta –respondio firme, ya acostumbrado a hablar de esas intimidades con la anciana.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aun no confío en él –respondio con naturalidad quedando sorprendido él mismo de esa extraña revelación.

-¿Y qué necesitarías para confiar en él?

-Minerva, ya deja de preguntarme cosas –respondio molesto levantándose con sus botas en una mano.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que tú llegues a enamorarte de él?

-No, buenas noches –respondio yéndose a su habitación dejándola sola.

__________________________________________________________________

Cuando quedó solo, decidió no cenar, así que se acostó temprano, pero el sueño huía de sus ojos cuando recordaba la situación con las mujeres y las preguntas de Minerva; había quedado muy sorprendido cuando supo lo de las habitaciones reales y los sentimientos de las mujeres, pero tampoco era que él lo hubiese hecho a propósito.

Sin embargo era una pregunta en especial la que no dejaba de hacer eco en su cabeza "¿Tú que sientes por el rey?

-Nada, obviamente... -pensó dando otra vuelta para acomodarse por centésima vez en la cama.

Pero el rey ya no era tan patán como al principio, de hecho ahora era tan considerado que entablar una plática con él era hasta divertido.

-Pero de ahí a confiar en él...

Se giró de nuevo y golpeo su almohada varias veces para acomodarse de nuevo.

-¿Qué necesito para confiar en él? –Había preguntado la vieja sierva- no lo sé...

El mismo reconocía los esfuerzos que hacia Harry para agradarlo, incluso había dejado su trabajo y había salido con él, le había permitido usar de nuevo el uniforme de un soldado después del incidente del escape fallido... incluso era paciente con él estando en la cama... ¿entonces porqué aun no podía confiar en él, que se lo impedía?

Suspiro exhausto mentalmente, si era sincero consigo mismo, debía reconocer que el rey era agradable, incluso atractivo con esos bonitos ojos verdes y ese cabello negro que sin turbante parecía un nido de pájaros... era más que comprensible que él les gustara a sus tres mujeres.

-Pero yo no soy uno más...

Entonces se dio cuenta de que eso precisamente era una de las cosas que no le gustaban de toda aquella bizarra situación... ser uno más; la cuarta pareja del rey... la cuarta...

Aunque siempre supo que hacer una vida en pareja era prácticamente imposible debido a su condición, siempre deseo entablar una relación como la de sus padres; Lucius solo había desposado a Narcisa no porque no pudiera mantener a más mujeres, sino porque siempre declaro estar enamorado de una mujer y que esa mujer le bastaba para ser feliz.

Se giró de nuevo pensando que aunque detestaba las reglas para un doncel, lo que más le pesaba era haber sido unido a alguien que no amaba... haberse entregado a alguien que no amaba... que una persona que no significaba nada para él hubiese tomado su virginidad, porque aunque proclamara a los cuatro vientos que eso no debía importar, lo cierto era que en verdad apreciaba eso de sí mismo y siempre deseo que una persona especial fuera la que se encargara de desvirgarlo... pero había sido un desconocido hijo de puta quien se la había quitado, un hijo de puta que también cargaba en los hombros la responsabilidad de un reino entero.

-Un hijo de puta que tiene unos ojos muy bonitos... -pensó girándose para quedar boca arriba.

Y estaba lo que había dicho Harry y lo que había dicho Minerva... ¿el rey enamorado de su concubino? ¿Logrado en meses lo que sus mujeres no pudieron en años?... sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios recordando las palabras de Harry, sus miradas...

-¡Ah que incordio! –mascullo revolviendo su cabello.

Y después de una docena de veces más en que se acomodó, por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

___________________________________________________________________

-¡Durmió ahí, durmió ahí! ¿¡Entiendes?! –Exclamó Bella caminando de un lado a otro gesticulando exageradamente con las manos- ¡Yo ni siquiera conozco su maldito cuarto!

-Cálmate –respondio el doctor Pettigrew.

-¿¡Y cómo voy calmarme si por mas que se lo pido, no quiere que me mude ahí?!

-Eso ahora es lo de menos, es más que obvio que no te mudarás.

Bellatrix hizo un gesto de exasperación mientras se desplomaba en el sofá.

-Lo que debes hacer ahora es lograr que venga a tu lecho de nuevo, fingir un embarazo con una sola vez que te haya tomado sería muy sospechoso.

-¡Pero esta encandilado con el maldito doncel!

-¿¡Y acaso quieres que yo lo traiga hasta tu cama?! ¡Se supone que es tu esposo, tu mejor que nadie debe saber cómo tratarlo!

Bellatrix dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Lo sé... lo sé...

-Pues no parece.

-De esta semana no pasa, te lo aseguro.

-Eso espero, si ese doncel se embaraza antes que tú, estás perdida.

-Creo que hoy vendrá a practicar de nuevo con él y se lo llevara a sus habitaciones otra vez... mañana lo atraparé, te lo juro- exclamó con firmeza.

___________________________________________________________________

Esa tarde Harry llego puntual para practicar con Draco, quien curiosamente no había salido en todo el día para compartir con las mujeres, se sentía un tanto raro con ellas, así que decidió que lo mejor era dejar pasar un poco de tiempo; Pero las chicas si salieron para ver la práctica, incluida Bellatrix quien nunca había asistido a una.

-La daga que elegiste ayer esta muy bien –dijo Harry mientras se dirigían al salón en donde practicaban.

-Sí, lo sé, fue muy buena compra.

-Yo tengo una similar, está colgada en la pared.

-Sí, la vi, pero tiene el mango muy pesado, solo es de ornamento.

-¿Acaso la agarraste?

-Por supuesto, es muy llamativa.

-Deberé cuidarme de ti... -dijo riendo- pero si sabes manejar bien una daga, no importa el peso, tu mano se adapta automáticamente.

-Lastima que tu mano no haga eso con la espada –respondio petulante.

-No dices eso cuando voy ganándote.

-¡Ya quisieras!

Las cuatro mujeres que iban detrás de ellos no perdían ningún detalle, no se perdieron la práctica así como ninguna palabra entre ellos; y cuando la sesión terminó, Harry lo tomó del brazo diciendo:

-Allá te bañas, vámonos ya que quiero mostrarte algo.

Draco asintió y camino junto a Harry sin siquiera despedirse de las mujeres, lo cierto es que le daba pena que esa situación se suscitara entre ellos, pues realmente había llegado a apreciarlas y lo que menos deseaba era hacerlas sentir mal.

Cuando los dos hombres desaparecieron, cada mujer se retiro a su casa sin decir nada, algo inusual cuando terminaban las prácticas.

-Solo hay que ver como lo mira... -dijo Luna con ojos llorosos, sentada en su sala con Minerva escuchando- cuando trajo a Pansy por supuesto que me puse celosa, pero solo fue un par de días pues no sentí que mi relación con él hubiese cambiado de manera significativa... todo siguió igual, además sentí que el amor que nos tenía a las tres, aun a pesar de que Bella es su esposa era realmente igual... pero con él... ¡oh Minerva, a ninguna de nosotras nos mira con tal intensidad! –sollozó sonándose la nariz.

-Calma querida –dijo Minerva tomándole una mano.

-¿Y sabes lo que es peor?... que Draco ni siquiera se lo propuso... estoy enojada con él y al mismo tiempo me siento culpable porque él llego aquí en contra de su voluntad...

-Es normal que te sientas así.

-Y su forma de hablar entre ellos... yo nunca podría tener tal familiaridad con él, ni siquiera lo llamo por su nombre y eso nunca me había pesado tanto...

-Luna, tu eres su concubina y sabes que te ama.

-Me ama como a la madre de su hija, pero no como mujer... y hasta ahora me doy cuenta Minerva... y no sabes cómo duele eso...

Minerva suspiro acongojada pensando que todavía tenía que consolar a Pansy, que aunque era de una personalidad más extrovertida, era obvio que también estaba sufriendo.

________________________________________________________________

.


	19. Capitulo 19

.

-¿Y qué vas a mostrarme? –preguntó caminando a la salida mientras se colocaba el velo.

-Algo que se que solo tú podrías apreciar.

Draco sonrió ya sin decir nada.

Caminaron hasta las caballerizas en donde un soldado cepillaba a un caballo en la última casilla.

-Majestad... -saludo inclinándose.

-Mira –dijo a Draco dándole el paso.

Draco quedo maravillado cuando vio dentro de la casilla a un hermoso caballo blanco de una de las mejores razas que había visto en su vida.

-¡Es... hermoso! –Exclamó acercándose- vaya... es perfecto –continuó tocando el cuerpo firme y musculoso del animal- ya, tranquilo, no te pongas nervioso –musito acariciándolo

Harry miraba sonriendo como Draco había quedado fascinado con el animal, por lo que se acerco a palmear el hocico del caballo.

-Tiene cuatro años de edad.

-Es maravilloso –dijo Draco sin dejar de acariciarlo- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Hedwig.

-Me encanta.

-Me alegra, porque es tuyo.

-¿Qué? –exclamó viéndolo atónito.

-Sabía que sabrías apreciar la casta de este animal.

-¿Mío, hablas en serio?

-Sí ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Draco lo miro boquiabierto y luego miro de nuevo al caballo y luego a Harry de nuevo.

-Este es uno de los mejores caballos que he visto en mi vida ¿estás seguro que quieres regalármelo?

-Completamente, a ninguna de las chicas podría hacerles un regalo así, para empezar no saben montar más que camellos.

Draco miró a Hedwig, quien comía heno de la mano del soldado.

-Pero no puedo salir ¿de qué me sirve que sea mío?

-Bueno, pues cuando yo este podemos salir ¿Qué te parece?

-Y hacer unas carreras –añadió sonriendo al tan solo imaginar la velocidad que ese caballo podría alcanzar.

-Y hacer una carrera –dijo feliz viendo que su regalo era del completo agrado de su concubino.

-Es maravilloso... debo aceptar que esta vez me dejaste sin palabras.

-Eso es un milagro.

Draco sonrió de nuevo viendo a su nuevo caballo y luego salió de ahí; merendaron en la habitación de Harry y luego decidieron darse un baño para refrescarse y sacarse el sudor de la práctica.

Harry lo hizo primero y dejo el baño libre para Draco, quien salió vestido con una bata para él que Harry había ordenado poner en el baño.

-Aun sigo sin creerlo –dijo Draco sentándose en la cama en donde Harry estaba acostado leyendo unos documentos- es fantástico.

-Sí, es un magnifico animal.

Draco inclino la cabeza, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con un hilo que escapaba de las costuras de la colcha, sabía lo que tenía que decir y sin embargo aun le costaba trabajo.

-Gracias –dijo al fin.

-Por nada.

Después de un rato, vio que ya era algo tarde y tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Hoy vamos a...?

Harry lo miró y dejo que su pregunta quedara a la mitad en tanto dejaba sus documentos en el buro junto a su cama.

-Ven -Draco hizo una mueca pues eso respondía su pregunta- anda ven.

-¿Acaso piensas que por el regalo, voy a ir corriendo a tu cama? –pregunto sin aire agresivo, pero con gesto serio.

-No, en lo absoluto –respondio sereno- la recompensa de un regalo se obtiene a la hora en que se entrega... cuando se ve la sonrisa que provoca, ese es el pago y tú ya me pagaste.

Draco asintió volviendo a juguetear con el hilo.

-El que quiera tenerte en mi cama es muy aparte; ya te lo dije, me gustas mucho.

Draco no dijo nada, solo vio el rostro sonriente y amable de Harry y suspirando se levanto y se quitó la bata resignado quedando completamente desnudo; se subió a la cama y se metió bajo las mantas.

Harry también estaba desnudo, así que hizo que se recostara y se inclino sobre él intentando darle un beso, pero Draco hizo la cara a un lado dando a entender perfectamente lo que había dicho todo ese tiempo... nada de besos.

Harry no se amilanó, el siguió disfrutando la tibia piel recién bañada, beso su clavícula hasta llegar a su pezón, el cual atrapó entre sus dientes para chuparlo con algo de fuerza.

-¡Oh!... –se quejó Draco haciendo gestos, pero después esa molestia desapareció cuando una lengua juguetona comenzó a lamerlo y a mordisquearlo suavemente, era curioso como ahora ya no lo sentía tan desagradable... de hecho eso se sentía bien.

Y Harry lo notó, vio como Draco cerraba los ojos y se relajaba un poco, por lo que bajo las mantas y continuo su camino hasta llegar al vientre plano, el cual también besó mientras su mano bajaba la manta hasta descubrir algo de vellos rubios.

Draco abrió los ojos y comenzó a sentirse nervioso al sentir cuan cerca estaba Harry de su intimidad, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, pero la actitud amable del rey lo tranquilizo de cierta manera.

Harry se sintió más confiado y de plano levanto la manta dejándolo al descubierto, luego su mano tomo el pene de Draco haciéndolo respingar.

-Oye...

-Shhh todo está bien, relájate –dijo Harry comenzando a masturbarlo, pero sin que Draco lo notara acercó su rostro a ese miembro y sin más lamió la punta del pene.

-¡Hey!

-Tranquilo...

-Pero...

-Soy tu marido, no tienes por qué avergonzarte de tu cuerpo.

-Es que...

-Calma Draco, confía en mí.

Ese justamente era el problema, sin embargo no había más remedio, así que dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos; Harry entonces abrió la boca y metió el pene de Draco lo más profundo que pudo.

-¡Diablos! –Masculló recordando la vez anterior... recordando que no se había sentido tan mal después de todo.

Harry comenzó a mamarlo feliz de probar de nuevo aquella parte tan intima de su doncel, quien a pesar de intentar contenerse con todas sus fuerzas, lanzo un gemido que lo hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido, entonces se cubrió la boca con ambas manos mientras cerraba de nuevo los ojos con fuerza.

Harry sonrió a pesar de tener la boca ocupada y pudo notar con gran regocijo que ese pene iba por fin cambiando de tamaño.

-¡Por... Merlín! –mascullo Draco a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por callarse.

Harry tomo los testículos con una mano y comenzó a masajearlos haciendo a Draco comenzar a moverse inquieto.

-¡Oh!...

El rey lamia y chupaba hasta hacer que el miembro del doncel alcanzara su mayor tamaño, entonces se detuvo para mirarlo y vio con satisfacción que ese pene estaba muy, pero muy erecto; entonces tomo el lubricante que tenía a la mano y comenzó a chuparlo de nuevo, pero esta vez masajeándole el ano introduciendo su dedo poco a poco.

Draco frunció el ceño por la intromisión, pero realmente no le prestó mucho atención pues esa boca en su pene estaba haciendo estragos en su razón; Harry pronto paso a los dos dedos y luego a los tres, en ese momento comenzó a chupar con más fuerza haciendo a Draco gemir con más fuerza y el rey noto que sus dedos eran oprimidos por las nalgas contraídas del rubio, como disfrutando que estuviesen ahí.

Y es que Draco estaba al borde del orgasmo, sintiendo ese fuego en su pene y vientre, fuego que le estaba haciendo desear mas, tanto así que sin percatarse de ello su cuerpo estaba relajándose para recibir dentro algo, lo que fuera que le hiciera estallar lo que bullía dentro de sí y entonces el orgasmo se hizo presente haciéndolo gemir con fuerza mientras le mojaba los labios a Harry, quien sintió feliz como sus dedos eran oprimidos por las contracciones internas de su ano.

El rubio quedo desmadejado mientras Harry lo masturbaba con la mano, como exprimiéndolo hasta la última gota.

-¡Por... el profeta Merlín! –jadeo el doncel con los ojos cerrados.

Harry seco su mano con la manta y se acostó a un lado de Draco, los cubrió a ambos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Estoy feliz de que por fin me hayas dejado estimularte... ¿ves como no era tan difícil?

-¡Oh cállate! –respondio avergonzado girándose para darle la espalda mientras se cubría el rostro.

De nuevo Harry no lo tomó a mal, había aprendido a conocerlo un poco, a reconocer sus reacciones y sabia que el doncel en ese momento se sentía muy avergonzado de haberse dejado llevar, así que lo que hizo fue abrazarlo por detrás como cucharitas y rodearlo por el torso.

-¿Ya mejor?

Draco no respondio, había sentido el primer orgasmo de su vida no provocado por su propia mano, sino nada menos que por la boca del rey.

-Descansa, buenas noches –dijo besándole el hombro.

Draco estaba confundido, pues podía sentir claramente el pene erecto de Harry entre sus nalgas, pero al parecer iba a dejarle dormir así sin más, por lo que decidió mejor no preguntar y quedarse quieto.

El sueño los venció a ambos sin que siquiera apagaran la luz.

___________________________________________________________________

Al día siguiente despertó con la luz de la mañana inundando el cuarto, se giro y encontró a Harry durmiendo boca arriba, pero con el rostro de lado hacia él... pudo entonces examinarlo con calma, viendo sus cejas oscuras y sus largas pestañas negras, su nariz, y esos labios que nunca había probado... nunca había recibido un beso... ¿Qué se sentiría ser besado por esa boca?... por lo menos abajo hacía un buen trabajo.

Cerró los ojos rápidamente cuando Harry comenzó a despertar, lo sintió moverse y a continuación un brazo en su cintura atrayéndolo.

-Buenos días... -dijo Harry somnoliento.

-eee... buenos días –respondio viéndolo muy de cerca- ¿podemos levantarnos? Quiero bañarme.

-No, déjame tenerte así –respondio abrazándolo.

Draco ya no dijo nada, solo se quedó quieto de nuevo hasta que Harry se durmió otra vez y contra cualquier pronóstico, él también.

Despertó de nuevo cuando Harry se levantaba, abrió los ojos y lo vio caminar desnudo hasta el baño y no pudo quitar su vista de ese par de nalgas hasta que el moreno abrió una puerta y desapareció por ella; entonces se levanto y se puso la bata; diez minutos después alguien toco la puerta y entro una sierva con el desayuno.

-Buenos días majestad- saludo ella haciendo que él la mirara extrañado.

-¿Me hablas a mi?

-Claro ¿a quién más? –respondio ella sonriendo amable mientras acomodaba los platos que llevaba en su charola en la mesa.

-¿Y por qué me llamas "majestad" entonces?

Ella lo miro extrañada, pensando en si esa pregunta sería una broma, pero el doncel la miraba serio haciéndole entender que preguntaba de verdad.

-Porque usted es el concubino del rey, por lo tanto pertenece a la familia real, así como sus concubinas... pensé que lo sabía.

-No conozco mucho sobre el protocolo de la realeza –dijo alzándose de hombros.

-Ya veo, bien... que disfrute su desayuno, con su permiso me retiro, si necesita algo llámeme.

-Sí, gracias.

Harry salió poco después, así que Draco entro a bañarse.

-¿Y qué haremos hoy? –pregunto cuando salió mientras se servía un vaso de jugo.

-Yo debo trabajar, tengo una junta con los ministros.

-¿Cuándo podre salir con Hedwig?

-Por lo pronto hoy no.

-Ya lo sabía –refunfuño pinchando un trozo de fruta con enojo.

-No te pongas así, deja que me desocupe un poco y lo haremos.

-Podría ir con uno de tus soldados.

-No.

Draco ya no insistió mas, también había aprendido a conocerlo un poco y sabia que cuando de romper costumbres de esposas y donceles se trataba, Harry se ponía como energúmeno, todo un macho de sangre real.

-Entonces mejor me regreso a mi casa, allá al menos salgo al sol.

Harry se sorprendió al oírlo decir eso y simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír... "mi casa" había dicho, al menos el doncel ya aceptaba ese lugar como suyo.

-¿Sabes jugar ajedrez?

-No, no había tiempo para eso y cuando al fin teníamos un rato libre, lo pasábamos haciendo otras cosas ¿tú si sabes?

-Sí ¿quieres que te enseñe? –pregunto Harry.

-No, es aburrido.

-No lo es.

-Pues no se me antoja.

Cuándo acabaron de desayunar, Harry saco de un mueble un tablero de ajedrez, con hermosas piezas de marfil tallado.

-Ven –dijo colocándolas en la cama.

Sin nada más que hacer, Draco se trepo a la cama y pasaron toda la mañana metidos en el juego; hasta que unos toquidos en la puerta los interrumpió, cuando Harry abrió el primer ministro Severus Snape apareció.

-Majestad, lo estamos esperando desde hace una hora en la sala de reuniones.

-Ya voy.

Cuando regreso a la cama, Draco estaba muy entrado con el juego.

-¿No que te parecía aburrido?

-Mmm cállate... ¿y cómo se mueve esta pieza si esta acorralada?

-Lo siento, debo irme pero puedes quedarte aquí a practicar.

-Bien... -respondio mas concentrado en su siguiente movimiento que en las palabras de Harry.

________________________________________________________________

Cuando Harry regreso en la tarde, Draco ya había comido y estaba aburrido, por lo que Harry decidió tomarse otro descanso y salir a cabalgar.

-¿¡En serio?! –exclamó Draco saltando de la cama- ¿¡Montar a Hedwig?!

-Sí.

-¡Oh, de puta mierda, vamos! –Dijo bajando de la cama rápidamente- pero no quiero ir con esta ropa.

Complaciéndolo de nueva cuenta, un uniforme de soldado fue llevado a la habitación y cuando por fin Draco estuvo listo, salieron a la caballeriza y ensillaron los caballos.

Draco ensillo él mismo a Hedwig y después salieron acompañados de Ron y otro soldado; esta vez dirigiéndose a una salida de la ciudad.

-Amigo, esta vez deberás tener más cuidado, puede salir disparado en cualquier momento –dijo Ron con voz baja.

-No lo hará.

-De nuevo confías en él –dijo Ron rodando los ojos.

Cuando llegaron a un punto determinado, Draco miró a Harry sonriendo y le hizo una seña.

-Mira, de ida y vuelta hasta esa palmera.

-De acuerdo, Ron quédate aquí.

Sin esperar señal alguna de arranque, ambos jinetes salieron a toda carrera y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Draco se sentía pleno y feliz viendo ante si las dunas doradas de interminable arena; azuzaba a su caballo a ir más rápido dejando atrás a Harry por un par de metros, pero Harry tampoco era mal jinete, por lo que le dio alcance en poco tiempo.

Pero el antiguo capitán de tropa no se dejaría ganar tan fácil, por lo que le dio alcance alcanzando la palmera antes que Harry para darle vuelta e ir de regreso; Harry iba tras él por poco y solo por ese poco, el rubio gano la carrera.

-¿Y bien majestad, que se siente perder ante un doncel? –pregunto Draco riendo, con su caballo piafando.

-Te di chance –respondio Harry riendo.

Pasaron un rato más en el desierto hasta que anocheció y decidieron regresar.

______________________________________________________________

-Hedwig es perfecto, nunca tuve un caballo así –dijo Draco recién bañado tumbado en la cama mientras Harry se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

-Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando –dijo Harry dejando la toalla en una silla y acercándose a la cama- quiero que sientas este palacio como tu casa.

-¿Y cómo puedo sentirlo así si ni siquiera puedo caminar en él a mis anchas? Con esos guardias tras de mí me siento un prisionero.

-Es por su bien, una vez en el mercado alguien trato de lastimar a Pansy y eso que iba conmigo... imagínate si van solas.

-Pero aquí estamos en el palacio, se supone que estamos seguros ¿no?

-Bueno, te concedo ese punto, pero tú eres asunto aparte.

-¿Por lo de la ultima vez?

-Exacto ¿Cómo pretendes que te deje andar por ahí sin vigilancia si de buenas a primeras te puedes escapar?... dime ¿ya no lo harías de nuevo?

Draco se quedó callado pues tampoco podía asegurar que no lo haría a la primera oportunidad.

-¿Lo ves?... mejor cambiemos de tema.

-¿Y de que quieres hablar?

-Ese es el punto, no quiero hablar –respondio acercando su nariz a su mejilla.

-¿Otra vez?... pero ayer lo hicimos.

-No... -dijo Harry acercando mas su cuerpo- no te monté si a eso te refieres...

Draco se recostó mientras Harry le besaba el cuello; pero curiosamente ya no se sentía tan acorralado e impotente, más bien se sentía nervioso, nervioso por no saber que sentir o más bien, no saber que debía sentir, pues lo ocurrido la noche anterior nunca se lo esperó.

-Me encantas... -musito Harry desamarrándole la bata y acariciándole la cadera.

Draco se quedó callado ¿Qué podía decir?... solo atinó a quedarse como siempre, quieto.

-¿Por qué nunca me dices nada?

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Potter?

-Para empezar deja de llamarme "Potter" me llamo Harry, llámame así.

-¿Y porqué tus mujeres no te llaman por tu nombre?

-De lo menos que quiero hablar ahora es de mis mujeres... anda, llámame por mi nombre –dijo mientras le bajaba la bata de un hombro y comenzaba a besarlo.

A pesar de sí mismo, esos labios estaban provocándole escalofríos, ya no era como las primeras veces en que lo único que quería cuando el sexo comenzaba, era escapar y alejarse de ese hombre... ahora esas caricias estaban provocándole sensaciones que le sorprendían, pues a pesar de sentirse nervioso a la hora de estar con Harry en la cama, comenzó a excitarse al pensar que podría suceder esa noche.

-Anda... dilo –insistió Harry dejando el hombro en paz y pegando su frente con la suya- solo dilo...

Con esos ojos verdes a tan solo unos centímetros de los suyos, su voluntad comenzó a resquebrajarse y abrió los labios para decir:

-Harry...

Harry sonrió y sin más pego sus labios en los suyos y espero la esquiva reacción de siempre, pero para su enorme sorpresa, esta vez no fue así... titubeante e inseguro, Draco abrió los suyos dejando que la lengua de Harry entrara en su boca.

El rey no lo desaprovecho y hundió su lengua en aquella húmeda cavidad y disfruto como nunca ese beso, sintiendo con regocijo y deleite la lengua torpe de Draco.

Lo abrazo por dentro de la bata hurgando y exigiendo todo en ese beso, saboreando el sabor de su doncel y sus besos inexpertos; Draco en tanto solo podía dejarlo llevar el control en ese beso pues todo era tan nuevo, tan sorprendente, que terminó disfrutando ese beso también y ocurrió algo que hizo a Harry querer llorar de emoción... Draco lo había abrazado mientras lo besaba.

-Oh por Merlín... -dijo separando sus labios y ocultando su cara en su cuello.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Draco confundido.

-Pasa que te amo –respondio levantando el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos- eso es lo que pasa.

Y reanudaron ese beso con la diferencia de que ahora era de parte de ambos, con los brazos de Draco alrededor de su cuello.

Harry lo beso hasta que sus labios quedaron doloridos, después beso y mordisqueo su cuello mientras le quitaba la bata por completo, haciendo lo mismo sin querer separarse de él; cuando por fin estuvieron libres de la ropa, se le encimo y le insto a abrir las piernas para acoplarse a él mientras sus labios devoraban su cuello.

No espero a que Draco respondiera como él, sabía que aún era pronto para el rubio, pero por ahora no lo necesitaba, se conformaba con ser él el que tocara y disfrutara todo el cuerpo del doncel, sus hombros, sus pezones, su espalda suave y ese vientre que algún día albergaría a su hijo... esas largas piernas y esas nalgas carnosas... todo lo beso y chupo hasta dejar marcas purpuras... estrujo esas nalgas entre sus manos deseando probar con su lengua la pequeña y fruncida entrada que se escondía entre ellas.

De nuevo termino entre las piernas abiertas de Draco, chupándole el pene como si no hubiera un mañana, arrancándole jadeos y gemidos que eran música para sus oídos, dilatándolo al mismo tiempo pues ya deseaba penetrarlo y mirarlo a los ojos cuando lo estuviera haciendo.

Cuando lo sintió listo, se levantó y se colocó entre sus rodillas abiertas, con Draco mirándolo expectante... deseando sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo pero sin atreverse externarlo aun todavía, pero su pene erecto hablaba por él, así que Harry tomo el suyo cubierto de lubricante y lo punto a la pequeña entrada y comenzó a presionar con su cadera hundiéndolo poco a poco.

-Mmm... -se quejó Draco cerrando los ojos.

Harry sonrió y bajo la vista, viendo como su pene desaparecía poco a poco dentro de ese cuerpo, disfrutando el solo pensar que nadie más lo había tenido así más que él, con las piernas abiertas permitiéndole entrar.

-¡Oh!... –se quejo el rubio cuando Harry metió su pene por completo.

-¿Aun te duele? –pregunto acariciándole la cadera con ambas manos.

-Sí... un poco... es que esta muy... ya sabes... -musito aun con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-Me excitas tanto –dijo tomándole el pene y comenzando a masturbarlo para relajarlo.

Se tomo su tiempo haciéndolo aun a pesar de estar introducido en él sin moverse, y pareció dar resultado pues Draco gimió con agrado.

Harry lo vio morderse un labio y entonces decidió que era hora, se inclino sobre él y besándole la barbilla salió de su cuerpo y volvió a entrar... comenzó a hacer eso una y otra vez arrancándole jadeos a Draco, quien se aferro a sus hombros mientras sentía esa enormidad entrar en su culo.

Pero el que no lo rechazara en su cuerpo no era suficiente para Harry, deseaba que también disfrutara las penetraciones tanto como él, deseaba hacerlo llegar al orgasmo sin necesidad de masturbarlo, deseaba que lo necesitara tanto como él lo necesitaba.

Para Draco no era tan fácil, nunca había llegado al clímax mediante penetración, pero lo deseaba... deseaba saber que se sentiría explotar como Harry lo hacía, deseaba poder aceptar su nueva vida sin tanto sacrificio pues la resignación finalmente había llegado y el rey ya no parecía más su enemigo.

Y abrió los ojos... y Harry por fin pudo reflejarse en ellos mientras le hacía el amor... no encontró precisamente amor, pero tampoco odio como había sido la primera vez y eso le dio esperanzas, pues si ya había logrado algo tan improbable como un beso, tal vez podría conseguir su corazón.

El moreno lo buscaba... buscaba ese punto que hiciera sentir a Draco, hasta que viendo su rostro se dio cuenta de que Draco había comenzado a gemir de diferente manera, y era cierto... Draco se dio cuenta de que con cada penetración había algo que comenzaba a sentirse distinto, había un punto que cada que era tocado hacia que se sintiera bien, tanto así que comenzó a disfrutar cada vez que Harry entraba en su cuerpo, tanto así que intento abrir más las piernas para que Harry entrara más profundo en él, por eso Harry comenzó a hundirse con más vigor haciendo temblar sus nalgas con cada golpe.

-¡Ah! –jadeo el rubio clavándole las uñas en los hombros, sintiendo que cada golpe en su próstata le estimulaba cada célula de su cuerpo.

Harry decidió no arriesgar y no cambiar de posición, así que siguió así hasta que el rubio se corrió con un fuerte gemido mojándole el vientre, el moreno solo espero eso para hacer lo mismo y eyacular dentro de Draco.

Después salió despacio de su cuerpo y se acostó a un lado de él, volteo a mirarlo y lo vio con los ojos cerrados, respirando entrecortadamente y la frente sudorosa; se recupero tan solo unos segundos y después se enderezo y besándole los labios dijo sobre ellos:

-Gracias por confiar en mí...

Draco no dijo nada, solo abrió los ojos y sonrió, después volvió cerrarlos y se durmió.

___________________________

.


	20. Capitulo 20

.

_____________________________________________________________

Cuando despertó, Harry ya se había ido, solo encontró una nota diciendo que no regresaría en todo el día, así que desayunaría solo, que se llevara el tablero de ajedrez si le apetecía; así que se levanto y se baño y se puso ropa nueva que Harry había ordenado colocar en su armario, junto a la de él.

Vestido con una bata de baño, abrió el enorme mueble y observo la ropa de Harry colgada en ganchos... con su aroma saliendo del interior.

Se vistió con unos pantalones bombachos de color oscuro y una túnica sin ningún adorno, lo curioso es que esa era ropa de Harry, no suya; la suya era muy colorida y no le gustaba mucho y como ahí estaba su uniforme de soldado, se puso sus botas de cuero.

-Mucho mejor –dijo viéndose en el espejo.

Después de desayunar y lavarse los dientes, no se fue enseguida, lo que hizo fue comenzar a revisar detenidamente los aposentos reales, pues había habitaciones en las que nunca había entrado; fue a un cuarto encontrando toda una biblioteca ahí, miró los libros y los papeles que había en el escritorio, después fue a la puerta trasera encontrando un enorme jardín con una piscina privada.

-¡Vaya, que vida se da la realeza! –pensó dando una vuelta por ahí.

Después entro y fue a otro cuarto encontrando una sala con enormes sofás y alfombras cubriendo todo, finalmente regreso a la alcoba y miró las colonias que había en el tocador, un peine...

-Qué nunca usa...

Miro de cerca los retratos de su familia, de sus padres, de las niñas y de él en diferentes momentos de su vida, después miró otro mueble y abrió la puerta, donde numerosos estuches evidentemente con joyas llenaban un estante, pero sobre todo llamo su atención otra cosa.

-¿Qué es esto? –pensó viendo unos pequeños cofres de madera.

Cada uno tenía su llave y con mucha curiosidad lo saco y lo abrió encontrando dentro un paño de lino doblado.

-¿Qué es esto? –Se pregunto sacándolo y desdoblándolo encontrando una mancha carmesí en el centro- ¡iug!... –exclamó botándolo al descubrir que era- ¿Quién mierdas guarda estas cosas? –mascullo devolviéndolo a su lugar con un lápiz, ya sabiendo que esa era una costumbre en los matrimonios, el guardar el paño de la primera noche como un regalo de la esposa al esposo.

Después siguió curioseando hasta que finalmente se aburrió, se coloco un turbante y su velo y salió de ahí encontrándose con un guardia en la puerta que lo acompaño hasta el área de concubinas.

___________________________________________________________________

Cuando llegó a su casa, se quitó el velo y se tumbo en la alfombra, al poco rato entro Minerva con una charola con fruta.

-Buen día querido ¿apeteces alguna fruta? Hace mucho calor.

-Como siempre... -respondio recargándose en un codo mientras la observaba- no eres muy sutil que digamos cuando quieres averiguar algo.

Minerva sonrió sintiéndose pillada, pero aun así coloco la charola en la mesita de centro y se sentó en el sofá.

-Sí, lo acepto ¿y entonces?

-¿Y entonces qué? –preguntó sentándose y comenzando a picar la fruta.

-¿Qué era lo que el rey iba a enseñarte?

-Oh Minerva, eso fue espectacular –respondio sonriendo sin despegar la vista del trozo de melón que tenía en su tenedor.

-¡Pero no me has dicho que cosa! –exclamo ella dándole un golpe con un cojín.

-Un regalo... -dijo riendo mientras se encogía al recibir el golpe- tenía un regalo para mí.

-¿Pero que era?

Draco pincho otro trozo de melón y mirándola dijo:

-Un caballo.

-¿Un caballo? –repitió impresionada.

-Sí Minerva, de una de las razas más puras y distinguidas que hay, es hermoso... hermoso y veloz, hicimos una carrera y le gane.

Minerva escuchaba todo sin dejar de impresionarse a cada momento.

-Te ves muy contento –dijo observándolo.

-Pues sí, pude cabalgar después de casi medio año.

-No es eso... te ves diferente.

-¿En qué aspecto? –pregunto llevándose a la boca otro trozo.

-No lo sé... pero ¿sabes? Me alegro por ti.

-¿Y tus chicas?

Minerva suspiro borrándosele un poco la sonrisa.

-Sí, ellas... sé que sufren, no te mentiré.

-No es mi intención lastimarlas.

-Lo sé, pero yo solo quiero saber una cosa... ¿te has enamorado del rey?

-No, para nada –respondio firme viendo su tenedor muy entretenido.

Minerva ya no insistió, solo se le quedo viendo.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?

-Nada querido, nada... ¿hoy si vas a salir con ellas?

-No lo sé, antier me vieron raro, me hacen sentir mal... esto tampoco es mi culpa.

-Y ellas lo saben Draco, tampoco son tontas... yo te aconsejo que salgas y las trates como siempre, tú no eres como Bellatrix que cada que puede les echa en cara su posición, tu de verdad te preocupas por ellas.

-¿Y entonces?... ¿Qué les digo cuando salga?

-No les digas nada sobre eso, solo sé como siempre.

-Sí, creo que de nuevo tienes razón.

Pero no eran los únicos que platicaban, pues dentro de la casa de Bellatrix, el doctor Pettigrew ponía a Bella al tanto de lo que ocurría.

-En tres días se va de viaje –dijo él- ya no puedes perder más tiempo.

-Lo sé, hare que venga esta noche, ya lo veras... por lo pronto pensé en otro plan y para eso necesito tu ayuda.

-Dime lo que necesitas.

-Quiero que me consigas un medicamento.

-¿Cuál?

Cuando Pettigrew escucho lo que necesitaba y para que lo quería, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Ingenioso –dijo satisfecho- mañana mismo te lo traigo.

-Eso espero.

Esa tarde Harry llegó a visitar a sus niñas justo antes de que se fueran a dormir, cuando no podía verlas en el día le gustaba ir a darles el beso de las buenas noches; así que eso hizo dentro de las casas de las concubinas, terminando en la de Bella, pues con ella se tomaba más tiempo.

-Ya duerme como un angelito –dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación de la niña.

-Sí...oye querido, Minerva me dijo que saldrás de viaje.

-Sí –respondio él sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Cuándo?

-En tres días.

Bella se sentó junto a él acariciándole el mentón, gesto que Harry reconocía cuando ella deseaba ir a la alcoba.

-Querida...

-Harry, querido... hace tiempo me tienes abandonada, se que debes estar con el doncel para bien del reino pero yo soy tu esposa, yo también te necesito.

Harry sabía que era verdad, últimamente no las visitaba en el lecho, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, su deseo estaba concentrado en una sola persona.

-El libro sagrado dice que debes atender a tu esposa para mantenerla feliz... -susurró besándole el cuello.

Harry no supo como negarse, se sentía como atrapado en una falta, así que sonrió cariñoso y la beso; después la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la alcoba en donde paso la noche entera.

______________________________________________________________

Al día siguiente, antes del desayuno paso a ver a Draco, quien extrañamente estaba de mal humor.

-¿Por qué esa cara? –dijo cuando intento darle un beso y éste lo esquivó.

-Por nada, solo que no me gusta probar babas ajenas.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó frunciendo el ceño para luego, casi al instante mirarlo entrecerrando los ojos- ¿acaso estás celoso?

-¡Para nada! –Respondio haciendo gestos de asco- solo que no me parece de buen gusto besar a diferentes personas el mismo día- de hecho, sabes que no me gustan los besos, por lo demás no te hagas ilusiones –añadió tomando un vaso de agua.

-Pues eso no me pareció la otra noche –dijo Harry abrazándolo por detrás y hablándole al oído.

-Eso no significo nada, deberías saberlo –respondio soltándose- lo hago porque no hay más remedio.

Harry no insistió, solo se sintió feliz de verlo tan de mal humor.

-Ven, juguemos un rato al ajedrez antes de que me vaya a otra interminable reunión.

-No quiero, vete tú.

-Oh vamos mi precioso fénix...

-¡Oye, bájame! –grito cuando Harry se lo hecho al hombro como un costal de papas y le daba una palmada en el trasero.

-Eres muy berrinchudo ¿sabes? No te lo voy a permitir.

Y cargándolo entro al dormitorio y lo botó en la cama para después subirse en él y atacarlo con cosquillas; las carcajadas de Draco podían oírse por toda el área de concubinas haciendo enfurecer a Bellatrix y entristecer a Pansy y a Luna.

Cómo pudo, Draco se libero y tiro a Harry de la cama.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –dijo entre enojado y riendo aun- es desesperante.

-Pues tú te lo buscas –respondio Harry levantándose- anda, ve por el tablero y juguemos un rato, apenas eres un aprendiz.

Draco fue por el tablero y jugaron un par de horas tumbados en la cama hasta que Harry tuvo que irse; y siendo ya hora de comer, se asomó indeciso al jardín, viendo como las siervas llevaban la comida para todas a la mesa de piedra.

-Niña, ese mantel esta chueco –dijo Minerva con una jarra en las manos.

-Lo siento –respondio Myrtle acomodándolo.

Pronto las dos concubinas salieron con sus niñas de la mano, entonces se decidió y también salió a reunirse con ellas, agradecido de que Minerva también estuviera ahí.

-Hola –saludo riendo cuando las pequeñas corrieron a abrazarlo.

-Hola –respondieron ellas sonriendo.

Si es que sentían algo respecto a Draco, bueno o malo lo ocultaron a la perfección, y así pasaron una tarde algo tensa que fue relajándose conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-Míralos... -dijo Bellatrix mirando la ventana- riendo como tontos.

-Mi señora, usted es la reina, no debe prestarles atención –respondio Millicent levantando los trastes de la comida- hasta mi hija prefiere estar con esa partida de estúpidos –añadió viendo a Kala reír mientras Millicent le daba un vaso con jugo.

-Majestad, no valen la pena, no se mortifique más.

-Sí, tienes razón... -respondio alejándose de la ventana y sentándose en el mullido sofá- dime Millicent ¿Qué lado ocupa mi marido en el lecho del doncel?

-¿Cómo dice, mi señora?

-Sí ¿de qué lado duerme mi marido en su cama, del mismo lado que del mío?

Millicent se sintió confundida por la pregunta, por lo que se quedo callada.

-¡Habla ya tonta, solo es una estúpida pregunta!

-Perdón majestad, el rey duerme del lado izquierdo.

-Ya veo... bueno querida, ya sabes que confío en ti con toda mi alma, así que esto debe quedar entre estás cuatro paredes, ya sabes que no tengo más amigas.

Millicent se sintió importante al oír a la reina llamarla su amiga, por lo que sintiéndose contenta, asintió.

-Por supuesto mi señora, juro por mi vida que de mi boca no saldrá nada.

-Abre ese cajón –dijo señalando una cómoda- y saca lo que hay ahí.

Cuando la sierva obedeció, saco una delgada pulsera de oro.

-Aquí esta, majestad.

-Quédatela, es tuya, es un regalo como muestra de mi amistad.

-¿De verdad? –exclamó emocionada.

-Por supuesto querida.

-¡Gracias mi señora, es usted muy generosa!

-Yo recompenso a los míos, ya lo sabes.

________________________________________________________________

Al tercer día, Draco se levantó y pasó el día con las chicas enseñándoles a leer pues de alguna forma la atmosfera iba regresando a la normalidad, así que cuando llego la hora de la práctica con Harry, ellas y Minerva fueron a verlos, ahora si entre animada plática.

La única que no asistió y que realmente no era sorpresa, fue Bella, quien miraba atenta por la ventana a que el pequeño grupo desapareciera, solo entonces salió de su casa con el medicamento que Pettigrew le había conseguido, entro a la casa de Draco y fue directo a la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios...? -pensó al ver el tablero de ajedrez en la cama- ¡ese es el tablero que le regaló mi padre! –mascullo incrédula y enfurecida a partes iguales, y lo hubiera lanzado por la ventana de no haber sido porque tenía que dejar todo intacto.

Fue al lado izquierdo de la cama y abrió el cajón de la cómoda para meter hasta el fondo un pequeño frasco sin etiqueta de color oscuro, después salió de la casa tal como había llegado.

Cuando la practica llego a su fin, las chicas se retiraron a sus habitaciones mientras que Harry y Draco fueron a la casa del rubio.

-Voy a bañarme –dijo Harry- ¿no me acompañas?

-¿Estás demente, acaso eres un niño que no puede bañarse solo? –Respondio refunfuñando- no lo haré, desaparece.... Y apúrate que yo también quiero bañarme, estoy muy sudado.

Riendo por su travesura, Harry entro a bañarse y cuando los dos estuvieron listos, se acostaron vestidos solamente con calzoncillos.

-Me voy mañana –dijo Harry apagando la luz y encendiendo la lamparita de su buró.

-Ah... -respondio dándose la vuelta, inseguro aun de cómo actuar con él en la intimidad.

-¿No dices nada?

-¿Y que debería decir?... ¿buen viaje?

-¿No me extrañaras? –dijo acercándose a su oreja.

-No...

-¿Seguro? –dijo hundiendo su nariz en su nuca.

-¿Acaso solo quieres sexo? –dijo molesto, sin voltear.

-Quiero un hijo tuyo, la ventaja de eso es que solo se obtiene por medio del sexo.

-Oye... -dijo dándose la vuelta e intentando hablar sereno para no ocasionar una pelea- no soy una fábrica de bebés.

-Ya lo sé.

-No, no lo sabes porque no has dejado de tratarme así... yo no nací solamente para que tengan sexo conmigo.

Harry se quedó callado... ¿en verdad lo había tratado así todo ese tiempo?

-Entiendo que necesites un hijo varón, pero yo no soy una maquina, soy una persona.

-Yo pensé que te había gustado lo de antier.

Draco torció la boca sintiendo su cara enrojecer.

-Independientemente de eso... tu solo estás en mi cama para tener sexo conmigo y no quiero sentirme usado, siento que todos me ven solamente como un par de nalgas.

-¡Oye, eso no es cierto!

-¿Ah no?... estás empeñado en embarazarme, ese es tu único objetivo ¿Cómo crees que debo sentirme?

Harry suspiro suavemente enderezándose y recargándose en la cabecera... era muy cierto lo que el rubio decía, el fin de sus padres, el de él mismo era solamente el de hacerle un hijo; el que acabara enamorándose de él en el proceso era muy aparte, pero ahora que Draco se lo decía, lo había tratado exactamente así.

-Una fábrica de bebés... -repitió Harry pensativo- sí, creo que tienes razón, así te he tratado.

.


	21. Capitulo 21

.

Draco quedo sorprendido de que Harry lo aceptara así, sin más ni más; y para su sorpresa el moreno apago la luz y se acostó quedando frente a frente, solamente iluminados con la poca luz que alcanzaba a entrar de las farolas del jardín.

-Lamento haberte hecho sentir así, me he ocupado en convivir contigo pero no en conocerte realmente... dime ¿te gustaría platicar?

-¿Y cómo de qué?

-No se... -respondio encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Cómo fue tu niñez?

-Oh muy feliz –respondio sonriendo- mi papá solo tuvo una esposa y fui hijo único.

-¿Solo una esposa? –Repitió sorprendido- ¿y por qué?

-Estaba muy enamorado de ella y ella de él, sabía que si tomaba una concubina, ella se sentiría muy triste, así que no hubo más mujeres, él decía que una mujer le bastaba para ser feliz.

-¡Vaya!... mi padre tuvo más concubinas, pero mi madre era la favorita.

-Lo noté.

-¿Y qué paso cuando descubrieron que eras un doncel?

-Toda mi vida quise ser un caballero del desierto, así que desde muy pequeño mi padre me llevaba a los cuarteles, después yo visitaba a los soldados, les ayudaba con sus caballos y cosas así, me hice amigo de muchos de ellos, mi sueño era ser capitán... pero un día, como a los quince años creo, sentí comezón en las mejillas, eso fue en la noche, pero al otro día note unas pequeñas marcas, casi imperceptibles, parecían rasguños o algo así, así que le dije a mi mamá y cuando ella me examino comenzó a llorar de repente... la verdad yo me asuste, y más cuando llamo a mi padre y le mostro... el puso una cara que nunca olvidare, como si yo hubiese cometido algo terrible.

-¿Y entonces?

-Hablaron aparte, cuando terminaron mi madre salió y regreso con una crema para la cara... era maquillaje, con eso quedaron ocultas, pero con el tiempo fueron marcándose más hasta quedar lo que ves ahora.

-Pero son hermosas... -dijo Harry acariciándole una mejilla- parece que te las pintaron con un pincel de cerdas finas.

-¿Y eso de que me sirve?... cuando me explicaron que significaban esas marcas sentí que mi vida se derrumbaba, que mis sueños de toda la vida se iban por el retrete.

-Pero no fue así, llegaste a ser capitán ¿Cómo fue eso?

-Mi papá hablo conmigo, me dijo que era mi elección, que podía ocultar esas marcas y cumplir mi sueño o podía enseñarlas y él se encargaría de buscarme un buen marido, casi me muero al oír lo último.

-Lo imagino –respondio sonriendo.

-Me apoyaron cuando decidí ocultarlas, no iba a dejar morir mis sueños y llegue a ser capitán de tropa... ¿y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Cómo fue tu niñez?... imagino que llena de lujos.

-Imaginas bien, pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, mi papá era muy estricto con mi educación, siempre estuve vigilado, con decirte que yo también era virgen cuando me case con Bellatrix.

-Se supone que eso marca el libro sagrado ¿no?

-Sí ¿pero quién lo cumple?

-¿Las mujeres y los donceles, por ejemplo?

-Pues sí, ya lo sé pero yo escuchaba las historias de mis amigos y me daba mucha envidia.

-La veracidad de las historias de los chicos es de un cinco por ciento, deberías saberlo.

-Ahora lo sé, pero de adolescente hay mucha presión ¿me dirás que a ti no te presionaban?

-Pues sí, tienes razón... todos quieren que te acuestes con cuanta mujer puedas.

-Hablando de eso ¿Cómo es que te mantuviste virgen dentro del ejercito?

-Para ocultar quien era obviamente, además ¿con quién podría relacionarme si no me gustan las mujeres?... estar con otro hombre es un delito.

-¿Solo por eso, porque es un delito?

-Claro que no, era para evitar cualquier riesgo y evitar que pasara lo que acabo pasando –dijo con desaliento.

-Yo te quiero ¿sabes? –dijo Harry acercándose más- y no quiero que seas infeliz aquí, quiero un hijo tuyo, eso es más que cierto... pero no quiero que lo veas como un sacrificio, sé que es muy difícil pero quiero que también lo desees.

-Eso es difícil, no te voy a mentir.

-Pero vamos por buen camino ¿no? –Dijo sonriéndole- te gusto lo que te hice antier, también te corriste.

-Ese no es el punto.

-Me encanta como te sonrojas cuando hablo de eso... a pesar de ser un soldado, no sabes nada de sexo.

-Oí muchas cosas de sexo, Potter –exclamó indignado- viví en cuarteles, no se te olvide.

-Una cosa es hablar de sexo y otra practicarlo, pero está bien, no diré nada para que no te molestes.

-Eso espero... oye, pero te estás desvelando ¿no que te vas temprano?

-Igual me desvelaría haciéndote el amor, así que no importa, platicar contigo también me gusta mucho.

Draco permaneció callado unos instantes, dudoso en preguntar lo que deseaba saber, hasta que decidió aprovechar el momento de intimidad.

-Oye...

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás enamorado de tus mujeres?

Harry se quedo callado, esa era una muy buena pregunta, difícil pero fácil de contestar.

-Las amo, si...

-Ya veo.

-Pero no como a ti.

-Eso también me cuesta creerlo todavía.

-Lo sé, pero ellas son las madres de mis hijas y las quiero mucho, las amo como mi familia que son... pero contigo... por Dios Draco, contigo es tan distinto que no sé cómo explicarlo.

-Inténtalo –dijo intentando suprimir una pequeña sonrisa y un revoloteo de mariposas en el estomago.

-Eres... como una tormenta de arena, que pasa arrasando todo...

-Las tormentas de arena son peligrosas –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Exacto, tú eres así, has puesto mi vida de cabeza.

-No es verdad.

-Sí lo es, me has hecho comprender que soy bisexual y te lo dije la otra vez, me gustas porque eres hombre, no porque seas doncel... pero lo que siento por ti es totalmente distinto a que he sentido antes por alguien... no eres una fábrica de bebés ni una persona hecha para el sexo solamente, si te hice sentir así, te pido disculpas.

-Bien... -respondio sonriendo sin poder evitarlo- lo pensare.

-¿Crees que algún día puedas sentir lo mismo?

-No lo sé, no me gusta que me preguntes esas cosas... siento que me presionas, pero al menos ya no me pareces tan idiota.

Harry no pudo evitar reír por la franqueza de Draco, quien bostezó haciendo que Harry le acomodara un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-Ya es hora de dormir.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Pero antes quisiera un beso... ¿se puede?

Draco se mordió indeciso el labio, hubiera sido un mentiroso si negaba que deseaba hacerlo, que deseaba probar de nuevo los labios del rey... pero aun no se decidía, por lo que Harry fue quien lo hizo y se inclino sobre sus labios.

El rubio cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, aceptando el beso y correspondiéndolo también.

-Qué rico... -dijo Harry cuando se separó- ahora que descanses.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

______________________________________________________________

Después de una semana agotadora de viaje, Harry regreso a la ciudad central de Hogwarts, y lo primero que hizo fue ir al área de concubinas, específicamente a la casa de Draco; entro a la habitación y lo encontró dormido, deseo despertarlo con un beso pero eran las cinco de la mañana, así que solo abrió el cajón de su cómoda y metió ahí un estuche de cuero que pensaba regalarle cuando despertara, ya estaba por cerrar el cajón cuando algo llamo su atención, metió la mano y sacó un pequeño frasco sin etiqueta, intrigado lo destapo y olfateo el contenido, y sin más lo volvió a cerrar y se lo echo en el bolsillo; después de eso se fue a sus propias habitaciones para descansar un rato antes de iniciar su día.

Siendo ya las ocho de la mañana, fue a ver a Dumbledore a la parte del palacio que conformaba una pequeña clínica.

-Buenos días Madam Pomfrey ¿está Dumbledore?

-Buen día majestad, no está, fue a extraerle un poco de sangre a su concubino –dijo su enfermera desde lo alto de una escalera en donde estaban docenas de frascos con medicamentos- pero ahora mismo voy a atenderlo.

-No hay necesidad de que baje, solo dígale que no me informo que el doncel necesitaba algún tipo de medicamento, aquí se lo dejo para que me diga para que es, debo irme, tengo una reunión.

-En cuanto llegue le daré su mensaje, majestad.

-Gracias.

Harry estuvo en una reunión toda la mañana con sus ministros para hablar de los resultados de su viaje y algunos asuntos más hasta que finalmente lo dejaron libre hasta medio día.

-Hola Dumbledore –saludo cuando llego a su oficina encontrando al viejo medico ahí- lamento la espera, ya sabe como son esas cosas.

-Sí, lo sé –respondio serio el hombre mientras Harry se sentaba.

-¿Qué sucede?

Dumbledore sacó el frasco que Harry había llevado.

-Sucede esto.

_______________________________________________________________

Draco estaba revisando las oraciones escritas por Pansy, en la mesa de piedra bajo la sombra de la palmera.

-Ya termine lo mío –dijo Luna poniendo su cuaderno cerca.

-Niñas, son muy listas –exclamó Minerva sonriendo mientras le daba un juguete a Baasima.

-Sí, aprenden muy rápido –concordó Draco.

-¡Oh, ya llegó el rey! –dijo Minerva sonriendo viendo a Harry entrar, pero la sonrisa fue borrándosele cuando le vio la expresión y a los dos soldados que iban detrás de él; Draco sintió que su corazón dio una voltereta y de repente se sintió muy contento, así que se levantó y se dio vuelta.

Pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue a Harry sacando la fusta y estampándosela en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo ante el espanto de las mujeres y las niñas.

-¡Dios mío! –exclamó Minerva abrazando a las niñas que habían quedado impactadas al ver a Draco en el suelo tocándose la cara.

-¡Así que ese era tu maldito juego! –Gritó Harry- ¡con razón accedías, sabias que no iba a suceder nada!

-¿¡De qué diablos hablas, maldito estúpido!? –respondio Draco poniéndose de pie.

-Pero ahora mismo me vas a decir de donde sacaste esto –exclamó mostrándole el frasco- ¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?!

Draco vio el frasco sin entender absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Hazte el idiota, imbécil... como si no supieras... y yo de idiota cayendo en tu jueguito.

-¡Dime de una maldita vez de que hablas!

-Sabes perfectamente que esto es un medicamento anticonceptivo -Las mujeres hicieron una exclamación de sorpresa al oír a Harry- y es tuyo.

-¿Qué?... ¿estás demente?

-Pero esto no se queda así –dijo Harry tomándolo del brazo.

-¡Suéltame, eso no es mío!

-No vas a volver a burlarte de mí –continuo Harry llevándolo a trompicones hasta la casa- debí enseñarte tu lugar desde el principio.

-¡Vete al infierno, maldito bastardo, ya te dije que eso no es mío!

Entraron a la casa seguido de los dos soldados, uno de los cuales era Ron.

-Sí lo que quieres es que te trate así, así lo voy a hacer, debí hacer caso cuando me decían que me manipulabas.

-¡Pero eso no es mío! ¿¡Cuando vas a escuchar?!

Harry les hizo una señal a sus hombres, los cuales tomaron a Draco de los brazos y lo tendieron sobre la mesa, con el pecho pegado a la madera mientras ellos lo sujetaban del otro extremo, de nada sirvió la resistencia que puso.

-¡Suéltenme! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer?!

Esta vez Harry ya no contesto, lo que hizo fue alzar su fusta y azotarla en su trasero haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

-¡Ay, maldito!

Lo azotó una y otra vez, cubriendo sus piernas y pantorrillas también mientras el doncel forcejeaba en la mesa.

-¡Bastardo, hijo de puta!... ¡ay!... ¡no!... ¡déjame!...

Las chicas habían metido a sus hijas a sus casas pues las pequeñas habían comenzado a llorar al oír los gritos de Draco, gritos que a pesar de todo, se alcanzaban escuchar por toda el área de las concubinas.

Harry estaba furioso, sintiéndose herido y burlado, ridiculizado por haber expuesto sus sentimientos y darse cuenta de que solo estaban viéndole la cara de tonto, así que su brazo cansado se detuvo solo para cambiar la fusta a la otra mano y seguir con el castigo merecido.

Por más que lo intentara, Draco ya no pudo seguir conteniendo las lagrimas, pues el dolor era tal que simplemente dejo de gritar y solo pegó la frente a la mesa sollozando y gimiendo y estremeciéndose mientras recibía los duros azotes.

-Harry... -dijo Ron dándose cuenta él mismo que el castigo ya era suficiente, pero Harry estaba como fuera de sí y ni siquiera lo escuchó- Harry... ¡Harry, basta!

Harry se detuvo con la respiración entrecortada y la frente sudorosa por el esfuerzo mientras Ron soltaba a Draco, siendo imitado por su compañero; Draco se quedó quieto, con los brazos extendidos, temblando de dolor, el moreno tiro la fusta al suelo y salió de ahí seguido de los soldados.

Todas lloraban en el área de concubinas por lo que había pasado... menos una, una que en lugar de llorar, reía viendo todo detrás de las cortinas de su ventana.

_________________________________________________________________

Minerva entro a la casa de Draco y lo encontró sentado en el suelo, con el cuerpo sacudiéndose por el llanto.

-¡Draco, por Dios! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? –pregunto hincándose junto a él, intentando consolarlo, pero sin saber cómo.

-¡Eso no era mío! –Grito de nuevo, exasperado porque nadie se había tomado la molestia de escucharle- ¡no era mío, con un demonio, no lo era!...

-Draco...

-Yo acepto la responsabilidad de mis acciones... -dijo mirándola con ojos enrojecidos- y esa medicina no era mía...

-Yo te creo, querido –respondio creyendo en esos ojos grises anegados de lágrimas- yo te creo... ahora ven, vamos al baño para que el agua fría refresque tu piel.

-No... -dijo sorbiendo la nariz e inclinando la cabeza- solo déjame solo.

-Pero Draco...

-Déjame Minerva... so-solo déjame solo... por favor...

La vieja sierva comprendió el deseo del doncel de estar solo, así que resignada se levanto y salió de ahí.

-Nunca más, Potter... -musitó hipando- nunca más...

______________________________________________________________

-¿De verdad crees que no era suya, Minerva? –Pregunto Pansy- es muy sabido que él no quiere hijos.

-Estoy segura querida... su boca hablaba con la verdad y sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad y dolor... Por el profeta Merlín ¿Cómo puedo suceder todo esto? No entiendo nada.

-Y no creo que nadie nos lo explique –dijo Luna- pero Draco fue castigado duramente de nuevo.

-Creo que mas –añadió Minerva- el rey estaba furioso, fuera de sí.

-Nunca lo había visto así –convino Pansy- pobre Draco.

Draco estaba en el baño, sumergido en agua fría para contener un poco el dolor quemante de los azotes en sus piernas y glúteos, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, pero como buen soldado no iba a dejarse derrotar, de eso estaba seguro y su mente ya trabaja en ello.

Esa tarde Minerva entro con la cena y lo encontró en la cama, sentado viendo la ventana.

-Hola querido... -saludo ella sentándose a su lado- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor –respondio sonriéndole débilmente- no te preocupes, estaré bien.

-Mi niño, debes aclarar esto con el rey.

-Sí, tienes razón... tal vez mañana.

-Sí esa medicina no era tuya, hay que aclarar como dedujo que lo era.

-Sí, eso hare.

Minerva se tranquilizó al verlo tan calmado, tal vez el chico se sintiera mejor de verdad.

-Animo querido, todo estará bien –dijo abrazándolo.

El correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa y después la beso en la mejilla diciendo:

-Gracias por todo.

-No hay de que cariño, te traje la cena, come algo, te hará sentir bien.

-Gracias.

Cuando ella se fue, él se levanto con dificultad pues el dolor estaba muy presente, salió a la sala y comió algo de lo que ella había llevado, después apago la luz y regreso a su habitación, en donde con las cortinas corridas y la luz de la lámpara solamente, saco el uniforme de soldado que tenía guardado y se vistió con él, después se sentó en la cama dispuesto a esperar, con el llavero en la mano que le había robado a Minerva en el abrazo, y con todas las joyas que Harry le había regalado en un paquete entre su túnica.

Cerca ya de la una de la mañana, cuando era seguro que todas dormían, Draco salió sigilosamente de su casa y apago las luces del jardín, luego camino haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para mover su adolorido cuerpo, pero ahora no a la salida como la vez anterior, sino al área de cocina, donde estaba la puerta de los víveres.

Encontrando todo vacio, fue directamente a la puerta por donde llevaban los víveres a la cocina, metió las llaves una a una hasta encontrar la correcta y cuando lo hizo, echó un vistazo antes de salir por ahí y cerrar de nuevo.

El paseo que había tenido antes por el palacio le sirvió para ubicarse, y con el rostro cubierto comenzó a caminar con paso firme y controlado a la vez para no cometer algún error.

Pronto llego a un área despejada, con uno que otro siervo despiertos todavía; camino entre ellos con naturalidad hasta llegar a las caballerizas, ahí encontró a algunos soldados, pero su intención no era tomar ningún caballo, sino tomar otra salida, con la singular coincidencia de que entre esos soldados estaba Ron... sintió el odio renacer en él, pero no estaba dispuesto a cometer otro error, por lo que camino pasando a su lado, pero esta vez bajando la vista como si acomodara su cincho, y en tan solo unos pasos alcanzó la calle.

Deseo echarse a correr pero simplemente se alejó paso a paso hasta perder de vista el palacio; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado, se recargo en la pared para poder respirar tranquilo.

-Lo logré... lo logré... -pensó aun sin creerlo- soy libre otra vez.

Había una parte de la ciudad que era una especie de descampado, pero no estaba vacío, era un espacio exclusivo para las caravanas que llegaban, ninguna podía quedarse más de una semana, así que tenían tiempo suficiente para descansar y reunir provisiones, por eso era muy común que los comerciantes fueran despertados a deshoras para alguna compra.

Así que Draco busco a algún vendedor de camellos, que le vendió dos camellos a las dos de la mañana, luego compro todo lo necesario para viajar usando el oro y joyas que Harry le había regalado; lo único que le faltaba era el maquillaje pero ya se ocuparía de eso después, así que siendo casi las seis de la mañana, un hombre vestido de negro salió de la ciudad de Hogwarts con rumbo indefinido en ese inmenso desierto que se abría ante él.

_________________________________________________________________

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana cuando Dumbledore toco la puerta de la habitación de Harry.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –pregunto el moreno malhumorado, pues no había podido dormir hasta la madrugada y solo un par de horas; su habitación estaba hecha un desastre, con jarrones rotos y el espejo del gran tocador estrellado- hable rápido que no estoy de humor.

-Harry... -dijo el viejo medico entrando y cerrando la puerta tras él, con un papel en la mano- ayer cuando Madam Pomfrey me dio el frasco que le llevaste, yo acababa de tomarle una muestra de sangre a tu concubino...

-¿Y? –exclamó con un gruñido y cruzándose de brazos- ya sé que no va a haber nada.

-Es que es eso justo de lo que vengo a hablarte –continuo el médico enseñándole la hoja- aun así hice el test de embarazo... y salió positivo.

-¿Qué? –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí él hubiese estado tomando la medicina, no habría salido positivo de ninguna manera... Harry, el doncel esta preñado.

Harry descruzo los brazos mirándolo fijamente.

-No puede ser verdad...

-Pues si lo es, analice la muestra dos veces y en las dos salió el mismo resultado, felicidades muchacho, el príncipe de Hogwarts viene en camino –concluyo sonriendo.

-Mierda, no... -musito caminando hacia la puerta para salir corriendo de sus habitaciones.

__________________________________________________________________

.


	22. Capitulo 22

.

__________________________________________________________________

-¿Dónde pueden estar? –mascullo Minerva buscando por decima vez en su habitación, hasta que Myrtle la llamo desde afuera.

-Señorita Minerva, ya es muy tarde, el panadero está en la entrada de víveres ¿Por qué no ha ido a abrirle?

-No encuentro mis llaves Myrtle ¿no las has visto? –Respondio saliendo de su cuarto- ya las busque en la cocina y en el jardín y nada, por eso regrese aquí, pero tampoco están.

-No las he visto.

-Bueno niña, dile al panadero que deje el pan por la entrada principal.

-Bien.

Cuando salió para dirigirse a la cocina, vio a lo lejos la casa de Draco sintiendo el impulso de ir a ver como estaba y llevarle algo para el dolor, pero decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo dormir un poco más, entonces vio entrar al rey corriendo dirigiéndose a su casa, entonces también corrió pensando que de nuevo iba a castigarlo y estaba dispuesta a defender al muchacho a pesar de todo.

Harry entro a la habitación de Draco encontrando la cama vacía, así que entro al baño sin encontrar a nadie ahí; se dio la vuelta encontrando a Minerva en la entrada de la alcoba.

-Minerva ¿Dónde está?

Minerva vio la cama tendida y al rey saliendo del baño, por lo que comprendió la pregunta al instante.

-No lo sé... puede que con alguna de las chicas.

Harry salió con paso apresurado a la casa de Luna seguido por Minerva, pero cuando entro y vio que él no estaba, hizo lo mismo con la de Luna, incluso con la de Bella.

-No puede ser... -musito saliendo al centro del jardín mientras las mujeres también salían preocupadas al ver el jaleo que se estaba armando- no está, no puede ser...

Entonces echó a correr saliendo de ahí y las mujeres no supieron más.

-¡Minerva! ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Pansy.

-Draco, Draco no está... creo que esta vez sí escapo –respondio con una mano en la boca y otra en el pecho- Dios mío, Draco se fue.

Harry movilizo a todo el palacio poniéndolo de cabeza, hizo salir varias tropas para buscar en toda la ciudad.

-¿Ya revisaron la zona de caravanas? –dijo Ron.

-Sí capitán, solo hay dos y otra más salió a las cinco de la mañana y ya envié hombres para alcanzarla y revisarla.

Ron miraba como sus hombres hacían lo que podían, pero ignoraba que ventaja llevaba el concubino y muy a su pesar también sabía que no buscaban a una mujer indefensa como se le consideraba al doncel, sino a un experimentado caballero del desierto que podía sobrevivir perfectamente en las arenas abrazadoras, fuese cual fuese el camino que hubiera tomado; también miraba a su amigo, ir y venir con gesto desesperado, gritando y maldiciendo a sus soldados sin justificación, pero podía comprenderlo, podía ver la aflicción y arrepentimiento en la cara del rey por haber castigado tan severamente a su concubino sin hacer ningún tipo de investigación... y él también se sentía culpable aunque no lo dijera ni externara, pues él también lo había azuzado a castigarlo sin preguntarle siquiera la procedencia de esa medicina.

Ya era media noche y Harry cabalgaba por la ciudad en espera de noticias.

-Sí tan solo supiera qué dirección tomó.

-No te desesperes Harry –dijo Ron- es muy pronto para saber, los soldados que enviamos tras la caravana aun no regresan, tal vez traigan buenas noticias.

-No... él no es tan tonto como para ocultarse en una caravana... y lleva a mi hijo, Ron... -añadió volteando a verlo- yo lo castigue tan fuerte cuando ya tenía a mi hijo en su vientre.

-No te tortures amigo, no sirve de nada.

-Soy un idiota... un maldito bastardo...

-Harry...

-Pude provocar la muerte de mi hijo ¿entiendes? Y también puse su vida en riesgo... y todo por... imbécil –mascullo no encontrando otra palabra para insultarse.

-No puede ir muy lejos, ten paciencia.

-Lo deje tan lastimado... -dijo sintiendo sus ojos anegarse de lagrimas- tan lastimado...

-Tranquilo, no puede estarlo tanto si pudo escapar por su propio pie.

-Es que no lo conoces Ron... su orgullo es capaz de mover sus pies...

-Regresemos al palacio Harry, es más que obvio que no está en la ciudad.

Los dos jinetes dieron vuelta a sus caballos y regresaron al palacio.

_______________________________________________________________

Harry entro con paso lento a la casa de Draco, cruzo el umbral de la alcoba viendo el espacio vacío y nuevamente sintió ganas de llorar, se sentó en la cama intentando tragar el nudo que tenía atorado en la garganta.

-Majestad –dijo Minerva en la puerta- debería dormir.

-¿Y cómo podría?... el se fue por mi culpa... y lleva a mi hijo en su vientre...

-Lo sé, la noticia ya se corrió –respondio sentándose en la cama a su lado.

-Debí confiar en él, debí preguntarle primero...

-Sí, debió –confirmo con tono duro.

-Y ahora que ya estaba confiando en mi... -dijo sorbiendo la nariz- ya confiaba en mi, Minerva... y justo ayer cuando llegue se volvió sonriéndome y yo... y yo le cruce el rostro con mi fusta...

-Ahora que el fénix había decidido quedarse... -dijo levantándose- viene un idiota y lo arroja fuera de la jaula –concluyo saliendo de ahí sin esperar respuesta.

__________________________________________________________________

El calor como siempre era abrazador, pero Draco estaba acostumbrado y a pesar del dolor de cuerpo que se cargaba, disfrutaba el ir solo por las inmensas dunas, con los camellos como única compañía; el apremio de ser perseguido le urgía a ir de prisa, pero sabía que no ganaría nada agotando a sus animales, así que como si fuera un simple viajero mas, continuo tranquilamente; cuando anocheció armó una tienda y solo encendió fuego en una lámpara de acampar para preparar su comida y la apago comiendo solo con la luz de la Luna.

Todas esas horas había estado como en trance, haciendo a un lado con deliberación aquel tumulto de sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarse, pero el asco que sintió cuando estaba comiendo fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la hizo a un lado y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, sintiéndose tan decepcionado y utilizado que lo único que atino a hacer para mitigar ese sentimiento agotador que le inundaba el alma, fue meterse en su tienda y llorar sobre las mantas... ¿Por qué estaba tan triste?... con exactitud no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que le había dolido enormemente el que Harry ni siquiera le preguntara, que diera por hecho que aquella medicina era suya y sobre todo, que le tratara como un caballo rebelde al que se le castiga a palos.

Pero esa vida ya había terminado, ahora era libre y estaba dispuesto a iniciar una nueva; ¿regresar al ejército? Imposible, otro asunto más que agradecerle a la familia real, la aniquilación total de sus sueños, pero él no era del tipo de personas que se quedaban lamentándose, desde que supo que era un doncel su padre le había dicho que no se quejara, que mas bien jugara con las cartas que la vida le repartía y eso estaba dispuesto a hacer, así que se permitió llorar lo mas que pudo para que al iniciar el día, lo hiciera con la hoja en blanco, listo para escribir cosas nuevas y buenas para él.

-Maldita suerte... -dijo al día siguiente viendo que su entusiasmo se veía empañado por un malestar estomacal que le aquejaba desde hacía varios días.

Siguió su camino hasta encontrar una pequeña ciudad en donde por fin pudo comprar el maquillaje que tanto necesitaba para poder mostrar la cara cuando fuera necesario, se reabasteció y continuo su camino en solitario por un mes más, después llego a otra ciudad y compro cosas para vender e intercambiar, ese sería su nueva forma de vida, era bueno con los negocios, su padre siempre dijo que si no hubiera elegido ser soldado, hubiera sido un excelente mercader como él; así que aprovecho su habilidad y se unió a una caravana para viajar protegido.

-Adelante Lucius, bienvenido seas –dijo el jefe de la caravana- ya debes saber que mientras seas respetuoso con los demás integrantes de la caravana, no habrá ningún problema en que te unas a nosotros.

-Gracias amigo.

Desde ese día Draco fue parte de la caravana que iba de un lado a otro ganándose la vida.

_________________________________________________________________

A una semana de la huida de la huida de Draco, Bellatrix anuncio a Harry que estaba embarazada, siendo esto confirmado por su médico personal Peter Pettigrew, quien ante el asombro de Dumbledore le dijo que no se preocupara, que ahora él llevaría el embarazo de la reina para que todo tuviera buen fin; Harry solo pudo fingir una sonrisa y abrazar a su esposa.

_____________________________________________________________________

Draco en tanto, seguía su vida con sus nuevos amigos y compañeros.

-Madre ¿no tienes algún remedio para Lucius? –dijo Samara, una mujer que era parte de la caravana viendo que Draco casi no comía.

-Sí tengo, es un té –respondio la anciana mientras mojaba un trozo de pan en su comida y se la llevaba a su boca desdentada- pero ya llevas mucho tiempo así ¿no Lucius?... deberías ver un doctor en la próxima ciudad, ya bajaste un par de kilos en un mes, es preocupante.

-Estaré bien –respondio Draco recostándose en la alfombra que tenían en la tienda- no sé que es, a de ser un virus o algo así, todo me da nauseas.

-Pareces mujer embarazada –dijo Samara riendo.

-Deja que termine de comer y te preparo el té –respondio la anciana riendo también por el chiste de su hija, pero quien no reía era Draco.

-No puede ser... -pensó dándose la vuelta fingiendo dormir mientras miraba al frente con expresión de pánico- No, no, no... eso no puede pasarme, no puede... no ahora...

Pero a tres meses de su huida tuvo que aceptar que sus malestares no se debían a un virus... o al menos no a un virus cualquiera, sino a uno que vivía dentro de su vientre y del cual se curaría dentro de otros seis meses.

Tuvo que aceptar que un bebé crecía dentro de él y que sería padre dentro de algunos meses, la angustia que vivió durante días fue tan extenuante que casi se desmaya sobre su camello, la caravana se detuvo para dejarlo descansar un rato pensando en que era debilidad; pero después de eso la resolución y resignación se hicieron presentes de nuevo; decidió que se haría pasar por viudo y que criaría a su hijo él solo, y que cuando llegara el momento del parto se iría a algún lugar en donde pudiera tenerlo sin ayuda de nadie, no podía arriesgarse a pedir ayuda a algún médico, para esas alturas todo el país sabia de la huida del concubino del rey y que éste estaba preñado, sabrían al momento de quien se trataba, así que en cada ciudad que llegaban, iba a la biblioteca pública para reunir información acerca de su condición, pues con sus padres nunca hablo de esas cosas.

-¿¡Qué se me va a abrir qué?! –pensó horrorizado mientras leía sobre el parto de un doncel.

De nuevo las cartas que le daba la vida eran de mierda, pero no había más remedio que jugar con ellas, así que se resigno a tener que vivir aquello, pero por lo pronto había decidido que no se preocuparía tanto por eso, ya cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara a él.

Lo que sí tuvo que hacer fue cambiar de caravana pues su aumento de peso estaba siendo notable; así que continúo su vida de mercader con compañeros distintos.

________________________________________________________________

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Harry a Ron cuando lo vio llegar.

-Nada Harry, si hubiera algo nuevo, ya te lo hubiera dicho.

-Lo que debe hacer majestad –dijo el primer ministro Severus Snape- es revisar las peticiones de los gobernantes de...

-Para eso están ustedes –interrumpió molesto- ¿de qué me sirve un consejo de diez ministros si quieren que este con ustedes todo el maldito día?

-Cálmate Harry.

-¿Y cómo quieres que me calme si ya pasaron cinco meses desde que Draco desapareció?... ¿Cómo es posible que nadie haya notado a un hombre preñado?

-Sabe ocultarse, además el país es inmenso... es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-¿Sus padres siguen sin saber nada?

-No, no han recibido ni siquiera una carta, sabe que lo reportarían de inmediato contigo.

Harry exhalo un suspiro de exasperación y ya no dijo nada.

-Mejor ve a ver a la reina, también ya tiene casi cinco meses y casi no la vas a visitar.

-¿Y para qué? Va su médico todos los días ¿no?

-Sabes que no es lo mismo, no seas tonto.

Harry suspiro de nuevo sintiéndose culpable, sabía que Bella no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, de hecho nunca pudieron resolver como llego el medicamento a la casa de Draco, así que haciendo un esfuerzo dijo:

-Tienes razón, después de todo espera un hijo mío... o hija.

_____________________________________________________________

Draco iba montado en su camello, muy quitado de la pena comiendo dátiles secos, fruto que en su embarazo se había hecho su favorito, lo comía a todas horas, lo llenaba y además le quitaba las nauseas.

-Lucius, vas dejando un camino de semillas –dijo riendo uno de sus compañeros- nunca había visto a nadie que le gustara tanto los dátiles.

-Cuándo mi hija estuvo embarazada... -intervino una mujer de edad que iba en otro camello- estaba muy flaca y no quería comer, le dije que comiera dátiles, son buenos para mujeres en estado.

-¿Ah sí? –pregunto Draco echándose a la boca otra frutita.

-Sí, pero de todos modos se quedo flaca.

-En cambio tú Lucius, deberías bajarle un poco al bocado, eres muy joven para estar tan gordo –dijo el primer hombre- espero que no te ofendas si te hago mención de esa barriga, hombre... es por tu salud.

-No te preocupes Ender –respondio Draco riendo mientras comía mas dátiles- no me ofendo.

Cuando acamparon para descansar y se reunieron alrededor de la fogata, el jefe de la caravana dijo:

-Amigos, la ciudad más cercana está a una semana, pero propongo no detenernos y llegar directamente hasta la capital Griffindor que está a tres semanas, ahí hay cosas que no hay en otras ciudades y es un buen lugar para nuestros negocios también, podemos trabajar y reabastecernos ¿Qué les parece?

Todos comenzaron a hacer comentarios afirmativos, menos Draco quien quedo en silencio pensando en que lo que menos quería era regresar a esa ciudad, sin embargo pensó que también sería bueno investigar cómo iba su búsqueda y también en hacer negocios, pues el jefe de la caravana tenía mucha razón.

Así que al día siguiente emprendieron el camino hasta la capital de Hogwarts.

________________________________________________________________

Llegaron a la ciudad al atardecer y se registraron para poder acampar en el área de caravanas, después pusieron sus tiendas y se dispersaron cada quien a hacer lo suyo.

Draco por su parte también puso su tienda, pero realmente moría por un buen baño de verdad y dormir en una cama, así que después de cenar con algunos compañeros en el campamento, salió de ahí y esta vez con el velo puesto.

Camino viendo la ciudad, andando entre la gente y sobre todo evitando a los soldados que alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos; fue a un rumbo de la ciudad un tanto sórdido y ajetreado, donde la gente iba y venía sin prestarse atención, ahí el rubio pensó pagar una noche en una posada, pero vio un puesto en una casa en donde vendían dulce de dátiles, así que muy animado pidió una ración.

-Claro, con gusto –respondio la mujer moviendo la olla en donde lo cocinaba- estará listo en unos minutos, tenga paciencia por favor.

-Esta bien, mientras tomare un té –dijo sentándose en una mesita que el pequeño local tenía.

-Por supuesto, hija sírvele un té al señor.

Cuándo Draco tomaba su té, se puso a observar la callejuela iluminada con varios faroles, mostrando un par de locales en donde vendían licor y otros en donde vendían especias y comida a pesar de estar ya entrada la noche, pues por ser ruta de viajeros siempre había clientela.

Estaba tomando su té cuando un hombre que pasaba le llamo la atención.

-Yo lo conozco... -pensó viendo que se detenía en la entrada de un local de licor viendo discretamente si no era observado, pero Draco estaba en un ángulo que no podía ser visto, así que no hubo necesidad de disimular que lo miraba- oh sí, es Pettigrew, el doctor de Bella.

Pero quedo mas sorprendido cuando un rato después llego otro hombre que también reconoció.

-Es el capitán Greyback... ¿Qué hacen aquí esos dos? Parece que se están escondiendo de algo.

-Esta listo –dijo la mujer que atendía- enseguida se lo sirvo.

-No se preocupe, se lo pago de una vez y vengo por él en un rato.

-De acuerdo.

Draco se levanto y camino hasta el local, pero no entró, lo que hizo fue ir por atrás y buscar alguna otra entrada, no la encontró pero si encontró una ventana con las puertas abiertas para que se ventilara el humo del tabaco; discretamente se asomo agachándose casi al instante al ver que justo a un lado de ella estaba la mesita de Greyback y el médico, quien la habían elegido precisamente por estar cerca de la ventana y escapar un poco del humo del tabaco.

-¿Ya consiguió a la madre que dará al bebé para ya sabe quién? –dijo Pettigrew.

-Por supuesto –respondio el soldado siendo escuchados perfectamente por Draco a pesar de las voces y sonidos circundantes.

-¿De verdad dará al bebé sin ningún problema?

-Eso dijo, es una madre soltera que oculta su embarazo, si saben de su pecado sería repudiada, pero obviamente me encargare de ella, no me gusta dejar ningún cabo suelto.

-¿Pero y si no es niño?... esta vez no debemos fallar, ella debe tener un hijo varón.

-No sea idiota, es obvio que eso es muy factible, así que tengo otras dos posibilidades, tengo gente vigilando y cuando sea el momento del parto me avisaran de que sexo es el bebé, lo que quiero saber es como le hará usted para el supuesto nacimiento, todas sus mujeres alumbran en la clínica del palacio, es más que obvio que ella no puede hacerlo ahí.

-Es obvio que no, por eso cuando usted tenga al bebé yo lo llevare oculto en un maletín hasta su casa y diremos que fue un parto repentino, que no hubo tiempo de llevarla a la clínica, tendré preparados algunos frascos de sangre de oveja y las verteremos en la cama y las sabanas, eso será más que suficiente y cambiando de tema ¿aun no tienen noticias de él?

-Ninguna, parece que se lo tragó la tierra.

-Pues más vale que se movilice, imagine lo mucho que se disgustaría mi señor si un día, de buenas a primeras él aparece con el hijo de ya sabe quien en los brazos reclamando el trono.

-Eso no sería problema porque por eso vamos a encargarnos antes del rey...

-¡Shhh no lo mencione! –dijo Pettigrew mirando a todos lados.

-Si llega a aparecer, el otro ya no estará, así que no serviría de nada... su señor vendrá a ayudar a su hija viuda a gobernar.

Draco abrió la boca al comprender la naturaleza de esa conversación mientras escuchaba agachado bajo la ventana.

-Tal vez sea bueno encargarnos también del médico –dijo Pettigrew- me mira con recelo y no deja de insistir en revisarla él mismo, no sé si sospeche algo.

-Ya veremos... su señor deberá pagarme muy bien por todo esto.

-A estado haciéndolo, no puede quejarse, le está yendo mejor que a mí.

-Eso es porque el trabajo pesado lo estoy haciendo yo.

Pettigrew hizo un gesto despectivo y pidió otro trago.

-Sí no hay nada más de que hablar, me voy –dijo Greyback.

-No hay mas, cualquier cosa nos reunimos de nuevo.

-Bien, adiós.

Se escuchó el sonido de una silla moviéndose y después nada mas, por lo que Draco comprendió que el capitán ya se había retirado, por lo que espero un momento y después también se fue.

Cuando llegó a la posada y pidió un cuarto, se sentó en la cama aun sin terminar de asimilar lo que había escuchado, estaba como en especie de shock, pues si lo que había oído era cierto, el rey y el país entero estaba en peligro, pues había una conspiración en plena marcha dentro del mismísimo palacio, y lo peor era que la propia reina era parte también.

-Y a mi quieren matarme... -inconscientemente se toco el vientre, pues era más que obvio que no solo a él, sino también a su bebé, que aunque le pesara era un príncipe, hijo del rey- Nunca te pondrán un dedo encima- pensó consternado y decidido al mismo tiempo- pero debo pensar que debo hacer, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

Se levantó sintiéndose muy estresado, así que entro al baño para bañarse y descansar y así pensar con más claridad en lo que tendría que hacer; cuando salió de bañarse, se acostó para dormirse casi enseguida pues a pesar de estar angustiado con lo que había escuchado, estaba muy cansado.

Al día siguiente despertó muy tarde pues hacia semanas que no dormía en una cama normal, así que realmente disfruto estar como en un nido, pero lo ocurrido la noche anterior se hizo presente como maldición, así que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, bañarse de nuevo y sentarse en la cama para pensar que hacer.

_________________________________________________________________

Salió de la posada directo a desayunar pues pensar con la panza vacía ni de broma, después se dirigió al campamento de caravanas y se metió en su tienda, cerro la cortina y se acostó para decidir con calma que hacer, pues realmente ya se cansaba con facilidad; no tardo mucho en decidirse, pues aunque detestara a Harry, a la realeza y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, su país estaba de por medio.

Así que salió de ahí y camino hasta el centro de la ciudad sabiendo ya que debía hacer, por lo que busco con la mirada a alguien que le pudiera servir para lo que necesitaba.

-¡Oye tu, niño! –exclamó cuando un chiquillo como de unos trece años paso por ahí.

-¿Sí?

-Necesito un favor, te pagare un Sickle si haces lo que te digo.

-De acuerdo.

El niño camino hasta el cuartel general de los caballeros del desierto y se metió buscando la oficina principal.

-Buenos días –saludo al hombre encargado.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Quiero saber en donde esta designado el soldado Blaise Zabini, es del distrito de Slytherin, antes estaba bajo el mando del general Sirius Black, pero le perdí la pista.

-¿Y para que quieres saber?

-Yo no quiero, es mi hermana a la que le urge... ya sabe, cosas de casados –respondio el chiquillo alzándose de hombros.

El soldado rio por el comentario y enseguida sacó una enorme carpeta en donde empezó a buscar y después de cinco minutos dijo:

-Listo, lo encontré, está en el distrito de Hufflepuff, aun bajo el mando del general Black.

-Gracias señor, adiós.

-Adiós.

Cuando el chiquillo dio la información y recibió su pago, se alejo muy contento, en tanto Draco hacia un gesto de desconsuelo.

-¡Esta muy lejos! –Pensó suspirando- mierda...

Se alejo del cuartel y se regreso al campamento para pensar con tranquilidad y sopesar todos los pros y los contras... había pensado que no podría presentarse en el palacio por obvias razones, por más que se preocupara por el país, tampoco iba a meterse en la boca del lobo; tampoco podía enviar un mensaje pues ignoraba quienes estaban ya bajo la colaboración del rey Riddle; así que lo único que podría hacer era recurrir a la única persona en la que podía confiar al cien por cierto que no traicionaría al rey... aunque a él sí.

-Blaise, Blaise... tu eres el único que puede entrar al palacio a llevarle esta información al estúpido rey.

Pero eso representaba varios problemas, el primero y el más obvio era el viaje, pues estaba aproximadamente a un mes de distancia a lomo de camello.

-Veamos ¿Cuánto tengo?... –pensó tocándose la panza- cuando salí del palacio ya iba con premio, así que pueden ser como dos semanas y ya pasaron cinco meses y medio, entonces tengo seis... creo... viajar hasta Hufflepuff a buen paso...

Resoplo reconsiderando eso de "a buen paso" pues debía detenerse en las ciudades de paso a reabastecerse, además de que sus pies y piernas se hinchaban y tenía calambres.

-Cuándo llegue allá tendré siete meses, si es que no me tardo mas.

Y el segundo problema era como reaccionaria Blaise al verlo, lo más seguro era que lo arrestara y lo entregara devuelta a su marido... o tal vez no, tal vez ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para reflexionar y reconocer que había sido un hijo de puta la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

-No hay opción... -pensó resignado- debo ir.

Para no perder más tiempo, salió para reabastecerse y salir en cuanto estuviera listo; se despidió de sus compañeros alegando un familiar enfermo y salió al día siguiente a las cuatro de la mañana.

Su propia caravana constaba ya de cuatro camellos llenos de mercancía, víveres y su tienda, y uno más que él montaba y con paso lento tomo rumbo al distrito de Hufflepuff.

__________________________________________________________________

.


	23. Capitulo 23

.

__________________________________________________________________

-¿Por qué papá ya casi no juega con nosotras? –preguntó Kala a Minerva mientras tomaban té en casa de Pansy.

-Tú papi está muy ocupado, pero aunque no venga él siempre piensa en ustedes.

-Pero lo extraño.

-Cuándo venga se lo dices para que ya no tarde tanto de regresar.

-Sí.

La niña regreso a sus juegos con sus hermanas mientras las mujeres se miraban entre sí.

-El rey está destrozado desde que Draco se fue –dijo Luna- parece que se olvido de nosotras.

-No seas injusta Luna –respondio Minerva- sabes que no es así.

-Pues eso parece –intervino Pansy- lamento todo lo que está ocurriendo pero aun tiene tres hijas y parece que se olvido de ellas.

-Cuándo viene sus ojos ya no brillan como antes –dijo Luna exhalando un suspiro- en verdad amaba a Draco... parece un hombre roto por dentro.

-¿Dónde estará? –Dijo Pansy pensativa- a pesar de que nuestro esposo está totalmente perdido de amor por él, sé que Draco no quiso nunca lastimarnos ni hacernos sentir mal.

-Sí... nadie maneja el corazón del rey.

-Niñas, basta de tristezas, ustedes siempre ocuparan un lugar importante en el corazón de su esposo, no se desanimen –dijo Minerva.

-Minerva... sabes que no es lo mismo –respondió Luna- él nos quiere, pero no está enamorado.

-Hace tiempo lo acepté –dijo Pansy con una sonrisa triste mientras miraba su anillo de bodas- que su corazón no es mío... que nunca lo fue y nunca lo será.

Las dos mujeres la vieron enjugarse una lágrima.

-Y lo que es peor... -continuó sorbiendo la nariz- Draco es muy bueno, hasta nos enseño a leer y de verdad estoy preocupada por él... ¿Cómo estará de salud?... el embarazo de un doncel no es cualquier cosa, su parto será muy difícil y no habrá nadie que lo ayude, al menos nadie desinteresado, pues en cuanto sepan quién es, intentaran sacar provecho de un modo o de otro... o podría ser vendido en el mercado negro...

-Ya Pansy, no digas eso –exclamo Luna horrorizada- él estará bien, es muy listo, sino mira como escapó de aquí.

-Exacto –intervino Minerva- ánimo niñas, todo mejorará.

-¿Pero cuándo?

-No lo sé, solo tengamos fe.

Pero quien no tenía fe y solo desesperación, era Harry quien miraba hacia la ventana sin escuchar a su primer ministro Severus Snape.

-Majestad ¿me escuchó? Debemos revisar los planes de infraestructura de los nuevos hospitales.

-Cuándo llegue el parto ¿Quién lo ayudará? –Dijo desplomado en la silla detrás del escritorio- es tan obstinado que seguro querrá tenerlo sin ayuda... pero Dumbledore dice que eso es muy peligroso.

-Majestad...

-Podrían morir... él y mi hijo... y todo por mi culpa.

Severus Snape exhalo un suave suspiro viendo que nada de lo que dijera podrían atraer la atención del rey.

-La búsqueda continúa.

-Pero es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, él sabe como pasar desapercibido...es muy listo.

Harry se levantó y camino hasta la ventana de su oficina para mirar al exterior, podía verse la calle y viendo el ir y venir de la gente recordó aquella vez en que salió con él al mercado, sus regateos y ocurrencias; recordó cuando le regaló a Hedwig, cómo lo había sorprendido y lo mucho que le había gustado aquel caballo, caballo que solo él montaba cuando de plano ya no aguantaba la angustia y culpa que le aplastaban el alma... ir solo en el desierto... eso a medias pues siempre había soldados cuidándolo a distancia, hacía que todo su pesar se disipara un poco, pero no podía evitar lamentar haberlo tratado así, estarse perdiendo un embarazo tan deseado, pensar que tal vez a esa altura ya hubiese logrado que Draco se enamorara de él... pero todo eso solo estaba en el aire pues nada de eso existía, solo existía un vacio y un peligro de muerte para el doncel gracias a él; abrió su cajón y sacó una daga con mango de marfil tallado en forma de caballo, con un diminuto rubí incrustado en un ojo... "una daga tuerta" había dicho Draco de su compra.

Suspiro hondo mientras tragaba el nudo que se le había atorado en la garganta y una lágrima escurría por su mejilla.

-Draco... Draco... ¿Dónde estás?

________________________________________________________________

Draco iba montado en su camello, comiendo para variar dulce de dátiles muy quitado de la pena, había urgencia en el viaje pero preocuparse no era la solución, así que reacomodo el turbante y el velo mientras escupía un huesillo.

-Otto ¿Qué sucede contigo? –dijo a su camello dándole una palmada en el cuello cuando éste resopló- ¿tienes sed?... pero tomaste agua ayer cuando nos detuvimos a reabastecernos, tu joroba está llena, no seas gruñón.

El animal se bamboleaba suavemente al frente de los otros cuatro camellos mientras resoplaba de nuevo en respuesta a la caricia recibida.

-Diablos, detente que quiero orinar de nuevo –mascullo haciendo un movimiento con los pies y las riendas para detener al camello y bajar a orinar.

Cuándo lo hizo, subió de nuevo y continúo su camino.

____________________________________________________________________

-El imbécil de mi marido ya casi ni viene a verme –dijo Bella al doctor mientras estaba acostada tomando un jugo.

-Eso es bueno para nuestros planes, así no querrá tocarte el vientre como dices que lo hacía con tu hija.

-Nah... de todos modos cuando viene, le habla como tonto a este estúpido cojín, de mí ni se acuerda... creo que solo viene por este supuesto hijo.

Bellatrix sintió como el amor hacia su marido fue transformándose poco a poco en odio y resentimiento al ver como se había enamorado del ex caballero del desierto, algo que ella nunca había podido lograr a pesar de ser más atrevida con él en la cama y de intentar ser complaciente en todo.

-Es horrible fingir un embarazo, ya tengo casi siete meses y me acaloro horrible con este cojín especial que me diste.

-Entonces te hubieras embarazado de verdad y listo, nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo este embrollo.

Ella a le lanzo una mirada asesina y luego siguió tomando su jugo.

-Ya lo pensé, tu sierva Millicent nos ayudara con lo del parto –dijo él- será más convincente que alguien me asista, sería muy sospechoso que solo yo te ayude.

-Sí, ya lo había pensado ¿y que pasara con ella después?

-Nos desharemos de ella por supuesto, ese tipo de testigos no deben existir.

-Bien.

________________________________________________________________

Draco bajo de su camello sintiéndose sofocado, miró el área de caravanas y maldijo el todavía tener que registrarse y reabastecerse; tenía los pies y piernas hinchadas y le dolía la espalda, solo deseaba recostarse en una cama y levantar las piernas.

-¿Cuándo parte? –dijo el hombre a cargo del área de caravanas.

-Mañana, solo voy a reabastecerme y descansar un poco.

-De acuerdo, es un galeón por favor.

Después de pagar pudo encargarse de sus camellos pero estaba tan cansado que mejor le pago a un hombre para que se encargara de ellos, mientras tanto él fue a una posada para poder dormir.

Después de bañarse cayó rendido y no despertó hasta el día siguiente, aunque realmente deseara seguir acostado, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo se puso en marcha de nuevo.

Y finalmente y contra sus planes de tiempo, llego a Hufflepuff mes y medio después.

-Al fin... -pensó aliviado al ver la ciudad a un par de kilómetros.

Cuando llego, se registro en el área de caravanas eligiendo el punto alejado y vacío del enorme descampado, solo había por el momento una caravana y cada quien es sus asuntos; levanto su tienda, atendió a sus camellos y se metió a dormir un rato.

Pero con siete meses y medio de embarazo eso de dormir era un decir pues el peso del bebé le impedía respirar bien y los calambres en las piernas lo tenían asolado.

-Eres muy travieso... -pensó mientras se sobaba la enorme panza con el bebé moviéndose- oye, eso duele... -musito después de recibir una patada.

Estaba tan cansado que decidió buscar a Blaise hasta el otro día.

_________________________________________________________________

Estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera sintió hambre, pero sabía que mientras menos tiempo perdiera sería mejor, así que salió del campamento y se dirigió al cuartel del ejército; busco con la mirada algún local de comida que estuviera cerca y se metió a esperar ahí... también a comer pues su estomago gruñía en protesta.

Se quitó el velo para no llamar la atención pero eligió un lugar discreto y donde pudiera ver el cuartel; paso un buen rato en donde se la paso tomando té después de comer, y entonces lo vio, vio a su amigo salir del cuartel y echarse a caminar.

Pago rápidamente y salió de ahí para seguirlo de cerca, lo vio caminar hasta el mercado y comprar algunas cosas personales y caminar de regreso al cuartel, entonces se acercó a un niño y nuevamente hizo un trato con él.

Blaise iba caminando de regreso cuando un niño de unos diez años se le acercó diciéndole:

-Señor ¿podría usted ayudarme?

-Claro ¿Qué necesitas?

-Mi padre está peleando con mi tío, estaban gritándose dentro de la tienda y después ya no se escuchó nada, mi mamá dice que los deje, que son hermanos y seguro ya llegaron a un arreglo, pero no me gusta el silencio; pero mi mamá no me deja entrar a ver qué sucede.

-¿No hay nadie más ahí que tu madre y tú?

-Así es, viajamos solos los tres, estamos en el área de caravanas... por favor, vaya a echar un vistazo, seguro ella me castigara pero es que tengo un mal presentimiento.

Blaise miró a su alrededor algo contrariado por tener que ir hasta el área de caravanas, pero era su deber ayudar a la gente, por lo que resignado siguió al chiquillo.

-Ahí, esa es la tienda –dijo señalando la tienda de Draco- como ve no hay nadie más.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Esta allá –respondio el niño señalando a una mujer de otra caravana- pero siento que algo malo ocurrió dentro.

-De acuerdo, espera aquí –dijo el caballero del desierto llegando hasta la cortina cerrada de la tienda.

El chiquillo asintió, pero cuando Blaise levanto la cortina, echo a correr muy feliz con un galeón en el bolsillo.

El soldado entro a la tienda viendo a una persona sentada en el suelo dándole la espalda.

-¿Señor, está usted bien?

-He estado mejor, pero podría mejorar si tú me escuchas –respondio levantándose.

-Esa voz... -pensó Blaise incrédulo.

Draco se levanto y se puso de frente, aun con el velo puesto.

-Antes que nada, quiero que te tranquilices.

-¡¿Draco?! –exclamó viéndolo quitarse el velo comprobando así lo que en un principio creyó un error.

-Sí Blaise, yo... y por favor, solo escúchame.

Blaise miró atónito a aquel hombre panzón que decía ser Draco, pero lo descabellado del asunto le hizo parpadear varias veces intentando reconocer en aquel hombre obeso al antiguo caballero del desierto.

-¡Oh vamos, quita esa cara de estúpido, soy yo! ¿Que no me reconoces?

Blaise puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada mientras decía:

-¡Sí, ya vi que eres tú! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! ¡Todo el mundo te está buscando!

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Pues yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, toma tus cosas, nos vamos al cuartel para dar aviso al rey de que su doncel se dignó aparecer.

-En serio Blaise ¿de verdad crees que para eso te hice venir?

-No me hables y colócate el velo, no tienes permitido quitártelo frente alguien que no es tu esposo.

-¡Oh vamos, deja esa mierda, soy Draco! ¿¡Acaso no me reconoces?!

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Claro que te reconozco, por eso debo llevarte al cuartel!

-Hablo de quien soy en realidad y de lo que no me diste oportunidad de decirte aquel día en que me entregaste al rey James.

-No entiendo que dices, yo solo recuerdo la burla de la cual nos hiciste objeto –respondio con dureza.

-¿Eso es todo lo que te pica?... ¿la burla de la cual fueron objeto? –repitió haciendo comillas con los dedos- ¿Y yo, Blaise?... ¿no te has preguntado nunca lo difícil que fue para mí tener que ocultar esto por años? –Dijo señalando su rostro- ¿vivir con el miedo de que sucediera justo lo que paso?

-Te burlaste del ejercito... ¡de mí!... ¿sabes tú las burlas que nos hacían las otras tropas? Decían que iban a traer a sus esposas para que nos dirigieran.

-¡Pero soy un hombre y quería ser soldado, eso es todo!

-¡Pero no eres un hombre, eres un doncel!

-¡Pero tengo pene como tú y dos bolas como tú! ... ¿¡solo porque tengo esto?! –Dijo señalando de nuevo su cara- ¡Solo son marcas de nacimiento, Blaise! ¡Cuando no sabías que las tenía, yo era tu mejor amigo! ¿¡Qué cambio eso?!

-¿Y aun lo preguntas?

-Te consta que soy mejor soldado que muchos, ser doncel no me hace menos que tú... por favor amigo, abre los ojos y recuerda quien soy.

-¿Amigo? –Repitió con ironía- ¿a tu mejor amigo le ocultaste quien eras en realidad?... no ocultabas cualquier cosa Draco ¡ocultabas que eras un doncel!

-Solo tenía miedo... -respondio llanamente- miedo de que me rechazaras como amigo, como soldado... como hombre...

Blaise se quedó callado mientras Draco se sentaba de nuevo en la alfombra.

-Siempre quise ser soldado, tú sabes esa historia, te la conté mil veces... ¿sabes el impacto que tuvo en mi vida el ver aparecer estas marcas en mi cara de un día a otro?... sentí que mi vida había terminado, que mis sueños se esfumaban... pero mis padres me apoyaron, me enliste en el ejercito, te conocí en la academia y desde entonces te convertiste en mi mejor amigo, nos apoyamos en todo, nos cubríamos la espalda y salvamos nuestras vidas mutuamente varias veces... ¿recuerdas cuando nos hicimos esto? –Dijo señalando el tatuaje de su antebrazo- hicimos un pacto de amistad... un pacto que yo pensé que duraría toda la vida.

-Pero me engañaste... -dijo ya sin ese tono violento.

-Ya te lo dije, tenía miedo de ver aquella mirada que me diste cuando descubriste lo que soy... de que me rechazaras como me rechazaste... te engañe, si... pero no tenía opción.

Blaise no dijo nada, solo miro a ambos lados, como buscando que decir, o como buscando de nuevo esa furia para seguir discutiendo, pero simplemente no la encontró.

-Me sentí burlado... -dijo después de unos momentos- sentí que nuestra amistad fue un pasatiempo para ti, que lo que vivimos fue una mentira.

-No fue así, entiéndeme.

-Sí, pero entiéndeme tú también... es como si todo lo que dijiste y vivimos, fuera solo un espejismo... mi mejor amigo me mintió, mi mejor amigo... no confió en mí.

Cuando dijo eso ambos se quedaron callados y Draco vio entonces la herida en el corazón de Blaise.

-Ya veo... -dijo inclinando la cabeza.

Pero también Blaise pudo ver los motivos de Draco... y alzo su manga y miro su tatuaje... "amigos para siempre" habían dicho aquella vez.

-Yo... -dijo entonces alzando un poco la cabeza- lamento lo que estás pasando.

Draco alzo la cabeza sintiendo como si una losa fuera retirada de repente de su espalda.

-Blaise...

-En aquel momento hice lo que tenía que hacer... lamento todo este embrollo.

-¿Eso significa que volvemos a ser amigos? –pregunto sonriente.

Blaise lo miró también y de pronto sonrió al ver al rubio mirarlo como un cachorro.

-Yo... bueno, supongo que sí.

-Oh Blaise, te daría un abrazo pero me pesa el culo y no me puedo levantar.

Blaise rio de nuevo, pero esa simple afirmación le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Oye, escapaste del rey... y estando así.

-Blaise, no sabes lo horrible que fue estar en ese lugar –dijo sintiendo un gran alivio por poder hablar con alguien de su confianza de nuevo- ¡me hicieron un examen de virginidad! ¿¡Puedes creerlo?!

Blaise hizo un gesto deseando que Draco no hablara de esas cosas.

-Por Merlín Draco, no me cuentes esas cosas, siento que estoy hablando con mi hermana de sus asuntos femeninos.

-Vete a la mierda Blaise, no es lo mismo –dijo haciendo gestos y estirando la espalda- soy un hombre ¿puedes imaginar que un desconocido te hurgue ahí para saber si has tenido sexo?... imagina que te lo hagan a ti.

-No quiero imaginarlo, gracias –respondio sintiendo un escalofrío- ¿pero por eso escapaste? No creo que sea un justificante.

-No, no fue por eso... yo... -dijo sin saber bien cómo explicar la extraña relación que tenía con Harry- tuve que someterme al príncipe, ahora rey por supuesto... fue muy difícil, me trataban como mujer ¿puedes creer que querían que tomara clases de bordado?

Blaise permaneció serio por unos segundos, pero luego una carcajada lo hizo sacudirse hasta caer de costado al suelo.

-No es gracioso.

-¡Sí lo es!

-También me hicieron usar el velo frente a extraños.

-Bueno Draco, eso es normal –respondio el soldado dejando de reír poco a poco- ya estás casado, solo puedes quitártelo en frente de tu marido y tu familia.

-¡Pero soy hombre!

-De acuerdo, pero también eres un doncel y esas reglas se aplican a ti, además a mi no me gustaría que mi esposa anduviera exhibiéndose sin velo como una mujer soltera.

Fue ahí que Draco comprendió que su resistencia a muchas cosas era un esfuerzo inútil, que había tantas cosas que eran prácticamente imposibles de cambiar, pues eran parte de la mentalidad de las personas.

-¿Y por eso escapaste, porque te querían poner a bordar? –dijo acostándose y recargando la cabeza en su mano.

-No... de hecho después comenzamos a practicar esgrima entre nosotros.

-¡Vaya, esa sí que es buena!

-Sí... pero todo cambio cuando pensó que yo tomaba una medicina anticonceptiva que encontró en mi casa.

-¿Tomabas eso?

-¿Acaso no escuchas, tarado? ¡Dije que pensó que yo la tomaba!

-Ah... entonces no lo hacías.

-Por supuesto que no ¿de dónde la iba yo a sacar? Ese lugar es como una prisión.

-¿Y de donde salió entonces?

-Ni idea, pero creo que ya descubrí de donde vino, pero ya llegare a ese asunto; así que déjame contarte que el rey y yo comenzamos a llevarnos mejor, de hecho me regalo un caballo hermoso Blaise, no te imaginas la estampa de ese animal, lo corrí solo una vez y creo que te harías en los pantalones si lo vieras...

-¿Y entonces?

El rostro de Draco se ensombreció de tal modo que Blaise entrecerró los ojos al verlo.

-Cuándo el rey descubrió la medicina, ni siquiera me pregunto, solo...

-¿Solo? –instó Blaise.

-Me sujetaron dos soldados y me dio la tunda de mi vida... creí que me moría de dolor, así que esa misma noche escape; tuve hasta fiebre pero no me importo, solo seguí adelante hasta que estuve fuera de su alcance.

-¿Quieres decir...? –Dijo Blaise sentándose con rostro serio- ¿Qué te pegó estando ya preñado?

-Sí, pero ninguno lo sabía.

-Maldito hijo de puta –mascullo el soldado haciendo sonreír discretamente a Draco- ¡ah maldito bastardo de mierda!

-Y no era la primera vez, había intentado escapar antes pero fui descubierto y me dio con la fusta.

Blaise se levanto indignado mientras negaba con la cabeza y caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos en la cintura.

-Bastardo malnacido...

-Cuándo me di cuenta de que ya venía un bebé en camino, ya era libre.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Eso es lo de menos ahora, vine a buscarte porque me entere de algo muy grave para el reino.

Blaise se sentó de nuevo a su lado para escuchar el relato de Draco.

-¡Por el profeta! –Exclamó atónito cuando Draco terminó- ¡Eso es traición!

-Sí... mira, detesto al rey pero mi país está en peligro, si así hay leyes barbáricas ¿te imaginas lo que será si el rey Riddle gobierna Hogwarts?... él es un dictador, un tirano de verdad, no podemos permitir que venga a reinar.

-No, no podemos.

-Y como no sé quien está de su lado en el palacio, no podía arriesgarme a que cualquier persona le diga esto al rey, debía ser alguien en quien yo confío plenamente y que sé que no traicionaría nunca al rey.

Blaise asintió en silencio, luego lo miró y dijo:

-¿Cuántos meses tienes?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Contesta.

-Cómo siete y medio creo.

-¿Crees?

-Sí, no estoy seguro pero creo que eso es ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Bueno, cuando tú te vayas a la capital a decirle esto al rey, yo me iré por mi rumbo.

-Estás cagado de la cabeza si piensas que te dejare irte por ahí así nomás.

-¿Vas a entregarme? –pregunto serio.

-No, pero no puedo dejar que te pierdas en el desierto así como estás, por Dios se consciente Draco, puedes morir no solo tú sino también tu hijo, ya sabía yo que tenías mierda en la cabeza pero no pensé que tanta.

-Pero es que...

-Pero nada, tú no te pierdes de mi vista.

-Pero Blaise... -dijo dramáticamente acostándose bocarriba- me encerraran de nuevo, odio a ese idiota, estúpido animal del rey.

-De acuerdo, ya hablaremos de eso, por lo pronto no puedo hacer esto yo solo, hablare con Goyle y Crabbe.

-¡No!

-Tranquilo muchacho, déjalo en mis manos –respondio sonriente mientras se ponía de pie- ¿ya comiste?

-Sí, cuando te estaba vigilando.

-De acuerdo ¿no necesitas nada?

-De hecho sí, quiero dulce de dátiles.

___________________________________________________________________

.


	24. Capitulo 24

.

_______________________________________

Cuando Blaise conto todo a sus dos amigos Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle tuvieron las misma reacción de su capitán, pero Blaise los tranquilizo y hablo con ellos desde su punto de vista.

-¿Entonces tú lo aceptas Blaise? –Pregunto Goyle- ¿así como así aunque es un doncel?

-Sí Goyle, olvide que antes de ser eso, era mi amigo y... bueno, aun siento extraño verlo así pero en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo hijo de puta que conocimos –concluyó sonriendo.

Los dos soldado se miraron entre si y luego lo miraron sonriendo.

-De acuerdo –dijo Crabbe- amigos por siempre –añadió señalando su antebrazo con la negra serpiente saliendo de un cráneo.

Blaise procedió entonces a contarles lo que Draco había escuchado.

-¿Y qué haremos Blaise, llegar ante el rey así nomas, crees que nos va a creer de buenas a primeras? –pregunto Crabbe.

-Metiéndole mano a la reina averiguaría de inmediato si está embarazada o no ¿cierto? –Dijo Goyle- ¿Cómo es posible que no sepa que el embarazo de su esposa es falso?

-Ya te dije que tiene a un doctor personal.

-Oh si, cierto... pues insisto, eso indica que no es muy cercano a ella.

-Eso ya lo arreglaremos en su momento –dijo Blaise- por lo pronto debemos llegar a la capital lo más rápido posible, el tiempo corre y los respectivos embarazos llegan a su fin.

-Hablas de Draco también ¿no? –dijo Goyle.

-Sí, no lo dejaremos a su suerte.

-Pero dices que quiere seguir solo.

-Pero es imposible, ya tiene casi ocho meses.

-¿Lo entregaremos al rey? –pregunto Crabbe.

-No hablemos de eso ahora, hay que ocuparnos de lo que apremia.

-Solo di que haremos y cuenta con nosotros –dijo Goyle, siendo secundado por Crabbe.

-Pediremos una licencia por tiempo indefinido, viajaremos con Draco y llegaremos hasta el rey, él tomara las medidas que crea convenientes.

-Pero antes llévanos a verlo –dijo Goyle- quiero decirle dos que tres cositas a ese cabrón.

______________________________________

Cuando entraron a la tienda encontraron a Draco durmiendo de costado; el solo verlo así impresiono a los dos soldados que lo veían por primera vez desde que fue arrestado.

-Por el profeta... -exclamó Crabbe impresionado, sin poder creer que aquel hombre barrigón fuera aquel atlético capitán- que barrigota.

-Pues tú no eres precisamente una varita de nardo –respondio Draco sin abrir los ojos.

-Malfoy, bastardo hijo de puta ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras un doncel?

Draco abrió los ojos somnoliento, mirando a Blaise con expresión de reproche.

-Te lo mereces –respondio éste alzándose de hombros.

-No me hagan hablar de esto, es fastidioso –respondio sentándose.

Los dos amigos lo miraban impresionados intentando asimilar tremenda imagen.

-Ya mirones, les voy a cobrar por verme.

-Es que no la jodas Draco, yo creo que más bien vas a parir a un camello –respondio Goyle.

-Sí, eso es lo que creo yo... -dijo sin molestarse, más bien con una expresión de cansancio que hizo a los tres hombres mirarse entre sí.

-Saldremos de aquí en cuanto hagamos los arreglos necesarios –dijo Blaise- tu solo descansa, nosotros nos encargaremos.

-¿Y qué harán?

-Por lo pronto conseguir un palanquín, no creo que sea conveniente que sigas montando el camello.

Draco asintió agradecido de que sus amigos estuvieran ahí.

-Descansa –dijo Crabbe dirigiéndose a la salida- nosotros tenemos mucho que hacer.

___________________________________________

Decidieron no decir nada al general Black, pidieron su licencia la cual les fue autorizada después de tremendo discurso del general, después consiguieron el palanquín y una bodega para la mercancía de Draco pues necesitaban viajar lo más ligero posible.

Tardaron un día en hacer preparativos y salieron al amanecer del siguiente día.

-Listo –dijo Crabbe cuando terminaron de quitar la tienda y atarla al camello.

-Vamos Draco –dijo Goyle al rubio, que esperaba sentado en un camello echado.

Draco se levantó pero un mareo hizo que trastabillara.

-Estás agotado cabrón –dijo Blaise sosteniéndolo- ¿Cómo es que has viajado así?

-Soy un caballero del desierto, Blaise... -respondio Draco apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo- mi país está en peligro y yo no solo lucho con la espada.

Blaise sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y lo ayudaba a subir al palanquín.

-Bueno, pues ahora ya no estás solo, duérmete mientras viajamos, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

Y así comenzaron un viaje de regreso a Griffindor.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Goyle viendo a Blaise sacar un libro mientras iba en su camello.

Blaise le mostro el libro sin decir nada.

-"Donceles y Tradiciones" –leyó el soldado- ¡Ah ya veo! ¿Por eso fuiste a la biblioteca?

-Aja... -respondio hojeándolo- quiero saber lo mas que pueda de ellos... o más bien de él.

-¿Y cómo nacen sus bebes? –Intervino Crabbe emparejándoseles- no es como que lo van a cagar ¿o sí?

-¿Y a mí que me preguntas? –Respondio Blaise- como si yo supiera.

-Pero es una buena pregunta –dijo Goyle- las mujeres tienen vagina pero defecan por otro lado ¿pero y un doncel?... si le hicieron al hijo por atrás, lo más lógico es que salga por ahí ¿no?

-Pero sería muy asqueroso ¿no?... ¡sería como cagar a su hijo! Cualquiera sabe que los donceles pueden concebir, pero yo la verdad nunca me había puesto a pensar por donde nacen sus bebés, de hecho llegué pensar que eran algo así como un mito urbano, nunca había visto uno.

-Hace muchísimos años que no nacía uno –convino Goyle- así que sí, quiero saber cómo nacen sus hijos.

-Dejen que llegue a eso y les cuento –concluyo Blaise.

Después de unos días llegaron a una pequeña ciudad en donde descansaron y se reabastecieron y atendieron sus camellos.

-Nos quedaremos aquí –dijo Blaise refiriéndose al campamento de caravanas- mientras menos llamemos la atención, mejor.

-Draco ¿quieres cenar? –pregunto Crabbe asomándose dentro de la tienda.

-No, gracias.

-Pero estás muy tragón, es raro que no quieras comer –dijo Blaise entrando a la tienda.

-Pero hoy no tengo hambre –respondio el rubio quitándose el turbante y masajeándose la cabeza- me duele la cabeza.

Blaise se le acercó y le toco la frente.

-Tienes algo de fiebre.

-Voy por agua por si hacen falta compresas frías –dijo Goyle.

-Estoy bien.

-Cállate y acuéstate –respondio Blaise- yo tampoco creo que sea nada grave pero necesitas descansar, si no quieres comer, no lo hagas, pero mañana si lo harás.

Draco solo asintió y se acostó mientras Goyle regresaba con una jofaina con agua y un lienzo.

-Yo prepararé la cena –dijo Crabbe saliendo.

Esa noche alrededor de la fogata, Blaise seguía muy entretenido con su libro, hasta que de pronto hizo gestos diciendo:

-¡Diablos!

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Goyle comiendo un trozo de pan mojado en salsa y un trozo de carne en la otra mano.

-Creo que ya se por donde nacen los bebés de los donceles –respondio con cara de susto.

-¿Por dónde?

Por toda respuesta le paso el libro señalándole el fragmento que debía leer y la ilustración muy, pero muy grafica que había ahí.

-Luego me lo pasas Goyle –dijo Crabbe.

Cuando Goyle acabo también puso cara de horror dándole el libro a Crabbe.

-¡Ugh! –exclamó Crabbe cuando acabo de leer- ¿¡es en serio?! ¿Se le va a abrir el perineo?

-Ahí dice que sí, que es como una vagina que después se cierra poco a poco después del parto –respondio Blaise.

-Es muy feo –dijo Goyle- ¿y si se le llega el momento cuanto esté con nosotros? ¡Yo no le voy a ver ahí!

-Yo tampoco –admitió Crabbe- solo quedas tu Blaise.

-¡¿Y yo porqué?!

-Eres el capitán, ni modo amigo, te toco bailar con la más fea –dijo Goyle.

-Váyanse a la mierda los dos, no haré eso.

Cuando acabaron de cenar se fueron a descansar, pero Blaise entro a la tienda de Draco para vigilarlo durante la noche.

-Ve a dormir Blaise, estaré bien –dijo Draco viendo que su amigo se recostaba junto a él.

-¿Y quién te dijo que no dormiré? Tengo el sueño ligero, ya lo sabes.

Draco sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero Blaise no durmió, se quedo despierto vigilando a su amigo, atento a cualquier señal de sufrimiento físico.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que la fiebre subía, así que se levanto y encendió una lámpara de aceite, mojó un lienzo en el agua y se lo puso en la frente.

-El... el rey es un idiota ¿sabes?... –balbuceó Draco somnoliento.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto refrescando su frente afiebrada.

-Porque... porque tiene ojos bonitos pero es un tonto, tarado, cara de culo...

-¿Ah sí? –Respondio sonriendo- ¿y de qué color son sus ojos?

-Ve-verdes... parecen piedras vivas... -respondio sonriendo a medias para luego cambiar su expresión a una de enojo- pero no confió en mí... ni siquiera se... se tomó la molestia de preguntarme... -dijo con los ojos anegados de lagrimas- solo llegó y... y...

-Shhh ya no hables, mejor duérmete.

-Tú eres mi amigo ¿verdad Blaise?

-Sí, yo soy tu amigo.

-Yo... yo te quiero mucho... eres como mi hermano...

Blaise toco la frente de Draco, preocupado de que la fiebre iba en aumento.

-Goyle...

-¿Sí Blaise? –respondio el soldado presuroso asomándose.

-Busca algún doctor y pide medicina para la fiebre, di que es para tu esposa embarazada.

-Bien.

Cuando Goyle se fue, Blaise siguió refrescando el pecho de Draco colocándole el lienzo mojado.

-Harry fue un bruto en la... en la noche de bodas... -continuó Draco haciendo que Blaise quisiera arrancarse las orejas- yo no quería algo así... ¿sabías que mi amor platónico eras tú?

-Por Merlín Draco, ya duérmete.

-Pero me rechazaste cuando des-descubriste lo que soy... -gimoteó haciendo que el soldado le acariciara la cabeza.

-Pero ya no, soy tu amigo y nunca te dejaré.

-Pro-promételo...

-Lo prometo.

Draco siguió llorando bajito mientras recibía con agrado el lienzo húmedo en la frente.

-Ha-Harry es bueno en el ajedrez... ¿te dije que me está enseñando a jugar ajedrez?

-No.

-Es... buen maestro... -exclamo sonriendo de nuevo- y me regaló un caballo ¿te dije que me regalo un caballo?

-Sí.

-Pero es un idiota a la hora de estar... en la cama... ¿te había dicho eso?

-No –respondio Blaise rodando los ojos y deseando meterle el lienzo en la boca en lugar de la frente.

-N-no... no sabe coger... ¿tú sabes coger, Blaise?

-Sí.

-¿Me enseñarías?

-¡No!

Draco hizo un puchero y luego se quedo callado para alivio del capitán, pero ese alivio duro apenas un par de minutos.

-Bueno... no es tan malo... la ultima vez me gusto...

-Draco, ya cállate y cierra los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me preguntó Blaise? –Dijo Draco comenzando a gimotear otra vez- ¿Por qué no me creyó si dijo que me amaba?... cuando se ama, se confía... ¿o no?... ¿o no, Blaise?

-Sí Draco.

-Los... los golpes me dolieron... pero más me dolió aquí... -sollozo tocándose el corazón- es un idiota... un bastardo estu-estúpido... y... y lo detesto...

-Cálmate –dijo limpiándole las lagrimas con el lienzo húmedo.

-No... me... me dijo que soy como un fénix... y que... y que por eso no podía dejarme ir...

-Ya no llores Draco, cálmate.

-Y yo le creí... fue bueno conmigo y yo confié... yo confié... ya no volveré a confiar en nadie...

-Shhh... cierra los ojos Draco, descansa...

-¿De qué sirve que tenga... que tenga bonitos ojos y huela rico si es un idiota?

-Para nada.

-¿De qué sirve que me haga reír si... si es... un estúpido?

-De nada.

-¿De qué... de que sirve que me haga sentir espe-especial si es un hijo de... de puta?

-De nada.

-Lo odio... lo odio Blaise...

-Tranquilo.

-¿De qué me sirve extrañarlo... si... si no confía en mí?

Blaise suspiro suavemente peinando con los dedos el cabello húmedo de Draco, quien terminó sollozando como un niño pequeño.

-¿Lo extrañas mucho?

-Sí... no...

-¿Quisieras verlo?

-No... si...

-Draco... ¿amas al rey? –pregunto quitándole un mechón de la frente.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Goyle entro llevando un frasco de medicina.

-Aquí estoy.

-¡Al fin!

Blaise administro la medicina según las indicaciones y finalmente el enfermo se quedo dormido.

-¡Uff! Creí que nunca se dormiría –exclamo saliendo de la tienda.

-Es preocupante Blaise –dijo Crabbe- viajar así con él es peligroso, puede ocurrirle algo.

-Más peligroso seria dejarlo al cuidado de cualquiera... no, el sigue con nosotros.

-Bien.

Y al día siguiente partieron de nuevo.

________________________________________

Un par de días después, Draco ya estaba restablecido de la gripe, pero algo mas aquejo de nuevo su salud, algo que no había querido compartir con sus amigos.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Blaise cuando Draco no quiso sentarse con ellos alrededor de la fogata.

-Nada.

-¿Quieres comer dentro del palanquín?

-No, me canso también de estar ahí.

-Ven, siéntate aquí –dijo Goyle haciéndole un asiento con un bulto- así no estarás al ras del suelo.

-No gracias.

-¿Qué pasa Draco? –Pregunto Crabbe- tienes cara de que te duele el cu... rayos... -exclamó entendiendo lo que pasaba, haciendo que los otros dos lo captaran al mismo tiempo.

-¿Es eso Draco? –dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él- yo... bueno, leí algo de los donceles y leí que aproximadamente en el octavo mes...

-Para Blaise –interrumpió Draco avergonzado y más rojo que un tomate.

-Sé que es vergonzoso para ti, pero debes ser sincero con nosotros.

Draco agachó la cabeza y exhalo un suspiro.

-Yo era... yo era su capitán... no debería estar pasándome esto... -dijo por fin moqueando- y tam-tampoco debería llorar por... por cualquier maldita cosa...

-Draco... -dijo Blaise acercándose.

-Esto es una mierda...

-¿Es eso? –Dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros- ¿lo que te tiene así es lo que te dije del octavo mes?

Cubriéndose la cara, Draco asintió en silencio; sonriendo comprensivo el soldado le palmeó la espalda diciendo:

-Tranquilo, nosotros entendemos... es inevitable.

-¡Pero duele horrible! –Gimoteó sin descubrirse la cara- no me puedo ni sentar...

-Ven, siéntate de lado –dijo acercándolo a la fogata mientras Goyle extendía una manta en la arena- tampoco es bueno que te apartes de nosotros.

Draco se sentó ayudado por Blaise.

-Solo faltan un par de semanas, ya estamos en Griffindor –dijo Crabbe- ten paciencia, pronto podrás descansar en una cama.

Draco se sentó pero el sentimiento que tenía hizo que siguiera llorando silenciosamente mientras los demás solo se miraban incómodos entre sí.

-Sé... se que los ha-hago sentir mal... -dijo sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

-¿Y cuando te ha importado eso, cabrón de mierda? –exclamó Goyle riendo- ¿recuerdas cuando nos hicimos el tatuaje? Fue tu maldita idea y después nosotros pagamos las consecuencias.

-Sí, te dije que dolía y tú te reíste de mi –añadió Crabbe- no vuelvo a hacerme otro.

-No seas llorón –exclamó Draco sonriendo mientras se secaba las mejillas- parecías bebé... de balde tu cuerpo de toro.

Después de eso, el ambiente fue relajándose hasta que los cuatro pudieron conversar animadamente de aventuras pasadas.

__________________________________________

Al día siguiente emprendieron el camino con Draco en el palanquín mas incomodo que nunca en su vida.

-¿Todo bien ahí dentro? –dijo Blaise colocando su camello a un lado.

-Sí.

-¿Seguro?

-Quiero orinar.

Blaise detuvo la caravana y ayudo a Draco a bajar para que pudiera hacer lo suyo.

-¡Uff! –jadeo cuando estaba a punto de subir de nuevo- ¡Ah!

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto alarmado.

-Nada... es solo una patada –respondio sobándose la panza- toca –dijo tomando la mano de Blaise y colocándosela en el vientre.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó el capitán impresionado al sentir en su palma el claro movimiento del niño.

-No, no es mierda, es un bebé.

-Yo quiero –dijo Crabbe acercándose presuroso para tocarle la panza- ¿Dónde?

-Aquí –respondio Draco dejando que Blaise retirara su mano y tomando ahora la de Crabbe.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Draco tienes un niño ahí dentro!

Draco rio por la afirmación de Crabbe como si hasta ahora captara en verdad su condición.

-¿Y te duele cuando patea? –pregunto Goyle acercándose también y tocándolo en la barriga.

-A veces.

-¡Vaya!... pues ahora lo confirmo, no es un niño, tienes un camello ahí dentro.

Draco sonrió cansado y después se subió al palanquín.

__________________________________________

.


	25. Capitulo 25

.

______________________________

Tres días después, mientras levantaban su campamento, Goyle abrió la cortinilla del palanquín encontrando a Draco durmiendo aun.

-Oye, está perdido, si movemos el palanquín se despertara.

-Yo cada día lo veo peor –dijo Crabbe- no en el sentido de que este enfermo, pero lo veo más agotado.

-Y el muy cabezota quería seguir solo –respondio Blaise negando con la cabeza.

-Según sus cuentas ya tiene como ocho meses y medio más o menos ¿no?

-Así parece pero no lo sé... no estoy seguro de nada, creo que ni él mismo sabe su cuenta exacta, además de que no sabemos de partos de donceles- dijo con pesimismo- pero coloquémoslo en los camellos, faltan dos días para la próxima ciudad, es mejor apurarnos.

-Bien.

Llegaron a la ciudad y se instalaron en una posada para que Draco durmiera bien al menos por una noche.

-Quiero bañarme primero –dijo sentándose en la cama haciendo gestos.

-Preparare el baño –respondio Blaise.

Draco asintió pero cuando se iba a levantar un mareo lo hizo trastabillar.

-Mierda... -mascullo sujetándose de Blaise.

-Te ayudare a bañarte.

-No...

-Puedes resbalarte y caer.

-Pero no quiero que me veas desnudo.

-Por el profeta Merlín, Draco... nos hemos visto desnudos desde que íbamos en la academia.

-Sí, pero yo no tenía esta panzota... me da vergüenza.

-Pues me importa un pito tu vergüenza, o te ayudo o no te bañas.

-¿No que un doncel no debe ser visto por alguien que no sea su marido?

-Déjate de bromas, ya te lo dije.

Draco suspiro desconsolado sabiendo que Blaise no bromeaba, así que sin más remedio comenzó a desnudarse mientras Blaise lo esperaba pacientemente mientras él se arremangaba las mangas no importándole empaparse al ayudarlo.

Blaise no pudo evitar mirar el rechoncho cuerpo de su amigo, quien esquivaba su mirada muerto de vergüenza.

-Vamos, solo espero que no me violes –dijo Blaise tomándolo de un brazo.

-Idiota.

Cuándo acabaron, el rubio terminó en cama siendo arropado por el soldado.

-Cásate conmigo Blaise, ya me viste todo –dijo sonriendo.

-Ni loco, serías una mierda de marido, tendría que andar tras de ti todo el tiempo para que no me dejaras en vergüenza.

Draco sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos durmiéndose casi al instante.

-¿Y qué haremos cuando lleguemos a la capital? –pregunto Crabbe en otra habitación cuando llego Blaise.

-Ya lo pensé, yo iré a ver al rey mientras ustedes esperan fuera de la ciudad, no en el área de caravanas, es muy peligroso, si alguien se entera que Draco está ahí...

-¿Lo entregaremos? –pregunto Goyle mirándolo.

Blaise suspiró mientras recargaba los codos en la mesa y entrecruzaba los dedos bajo su mentón.

-El rey hará que le digamos donde está –dijo Crabbe- a menos que le mientas y le digas que tú mismo oíste el plan de esos dos.

-Pero tú no conoces a esos tipos –exclamo Goyle- no podrías señalarlos siquiera.

-Lo sé, lo sé... -musito pensativo.

Los dos soldados se quedaron callados viendo a su capitán quedarse en silencio otra vez.

-Creo que ya sé que haré –dijo después de un rato.

-¿Y? –pregunto uno de ellos.

-Ya lo sabrán.

Los dos amigos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos.

-Seguro lo mencionaras.

-Pero él no quiere.

-Nunca nos perdonara Blaise.

-No te creas –respondio el capitán cada vez más convencido de que hacia lo correcto.

Partieron al día siguiente, con la capital a dos semanas de distancia.

-¿Cómo vas? –pregunto Crabbe asomándose al palanquín.

-Bien –respondio Draco acostado de costado, con la mano en el vientre.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-Bien.

Pero realmente Draco no se sentía tan bien como quería aparentar, pues si era sincero consigo mismo se sentía raro, sentía la abertura de su perineo excesivamente sensible y sentía que en cualquier momento sufriría un ataque de pánico.

-Todo estará bien... estoy con mis amigos.

Faltaban solo dos días para que finalmente llegaran a la capital, sin embargo ya era de noche y debían acampar para comer y dormir.

-Asado de camello –dijo Crabbe asomándose al palanquín plato en mano, pues esta vez Draco no quiso salir- está muy bueno.

-No tengo hambre.

-Pero no comiste.

-Pero ya te dije que no tengo hambre.

-Desayunaste muy poco ¿Cómo es que no quieres comer?

-Déjame en paz, no quiero.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Blaise asomándose.

-No quiere comer.

-Es que no tengo hambre.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto el capitán viendo el rostro sudoroso de Draco.

-Sí.

-No estoy para mentiras –exclamo duramente- dime como te sientes.

Draco se quedó callado y después apretó los labios mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Draco...

-Me duele aquí... -musito señalando sus genitales- ahí... donde está la abertura... y también tengo el vientre duro...

-¿Y no siempre esta así? –pregunto Crabbe.

-No... -respondio oprimiéndose el vientre- me llega un dolor cada cierto tiempo...

Cuando oyeron eso, los dos soldados se miraron entre sí con expresión de pánico.

-No puede ser... -musito Crabbe.

-Claro que no –dijo Blaise.

-Pero puedo aguantarlo... no es tan fuerte... -dijo con expresión nada convincente.

Los soldados cerraron la cortina para deliberar o más bien para expresar su desesperación con libertad.

-¡Mierda, no puede ser! –exclamó Blaise con una mano en la frente y otra en la cintura mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Goyle masticando aun su bocado.

-¡El bebé! –Respondio Crabbe tomándolo de los brazos asustándolo- ¡creo que llego la hora!

-¡No la jodas!

-¿¡Blaise, que vamos a hacer?!

-¿¡Y porqué me preguntas a mi?!

-¡Porqué tú leíste el puto libro!

-¡Tú también!

-¡Pero tú eres el capitán!

-¡¿Y eso me hace partero?!

-Pues algo debemos hacer, eso que siente son contracciones –dijo Crabbe señalando el palanquín- estamos a dos días de camino y ten por seguro que no va a aguantar.

-Mierda... -mascullo con ambas manos en la cabeza.

-¡Ah!

Los tres corrieron al palanquín asomándose, viendo a Draco hecho un ovillo.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Blaise.

-¿Te parece que está bien? –exclamó Goyle exasperado.

-Yo... los dolores van haciéndose más fuertes... Blaise... -dijo mirando a su amigo- ¿llego la hora, Blaise? No estoy listo...

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien –respondio haciéndose el fuerte- solo cálmate ¿vale?

Cerraron la cortina viéndose con desesperación entre sí.

-De acuerdo... -dijo Blaise después de unos momentos- Crabbe...

-¿Sí?

-Necesitamos una nodriza pero no hay tiempo de buscarla, así que compraras fórmula para bebé, estamos a dos días pero sin descansar harás menos, lo mejor es no mover a Draco, así que no podemos acercarnos a la ciudad.

-Entiendo, debo regresar lo más rápido posible –respondio el soldado dando la vuelta y ensillando su camello con rapidez.

-¿Y nosotros Blaise?... ¿nosotros nos quedaremos con él? –pregunto Goyle con cara de susto.

-¿Y quién mas, idiota?... hierve agua, necesitamos agua limpia para lavarnos las manos y limpiarlo a él.

-Voy... -respondio mascullando: -preferiría enfrentar a una pandilla de mortífagos...

Rato después, Blaise había abierto las cortinillas del palanquín para poder estar con Draco con libertad.

-Estoy mejor... -respondio el rubio con la frente sudorosa- las contracciones se han detenido... creo que fue una falsa alarma.

-Eso espero, quiero que Crabbe tenga tiempo de regresar con la fórmula para el bebé... la naturaleza se olvido de ese detalle con los donceles Draco ¿Cómo jodidos se supone que los alimenten si no pueden dar leche?

-No sé... pero al menos no me crecieron las tetas –respondio sonriendo cansinamente.

-El agua ya está puesta –dijo Goyle regresando.

-Bien.

Esa noche Draco la paso durmiendo a ratos mientras los otros dos ni siquiera pudieron hacer eso.

-¿Y cuando nazca, qué?

-No dice nada de eso –respondio Blaise libro en mano- ya lo leí como diez veces y no dice nada de cómo es el parto... mierda... -rezongó aventando el libro a la arena.

Amaneció y Draco seguía sin querer comer, solo bebió agua y permaneció acostado todo el tiempo, a excepción de cuando tenía que ir al baño.

-¿Cómo vas? –pregunto Goyle ayudándolo a acostarse.

-Bien...

Pero ese "bien" se transformo en "fatal" cuando llego el atardecer, pues las contracciones habían regresado pero con mayor intensidad.

-Yo creo que ahora sí Blaise –dijo Goyle viendo a Draco encogerse de dolor.

-Sí, yo también lo creo... bien, pensemos que es otra batalla Goyle –respondio mirando a su amigo.

-Bien, pero tú como capitán vas al frente amigo, yo te cubro las espaldas –dijo palmeándole un hombro.

-Hijo de puta.

Prepararon mantas limpias y agua hervida en la que se lavaron las manos, después Blaise se acercó a Draco.

-Draco, oye... creo que ya sabes que el momento ha llegado ¿no?

Draco asintió en silencio.

-Y yo voy a ayudarte, así que cálmate y deja que yo haga lo mío ¿de acuerdo?

Draco volvió a asentir sabiendo de qué hablaba Blaise, pero para ese momento le importaba un cuerno que sus amigos le vieran "ahí", lo único que quería era que el maldito dolor desapareciera y que su hijo naciera bien.

Blaise se metió al palanquín y comenzó a quitarle las botas, luego el pantalón y por último la ropa interior; Goyle le asistía en lo que necesitara, así que le paso una jofaina con agua hervida y paños limpios; Blaise hizo de tripas corazón y venciendo su temor a lastimarlo o lo que fuera, comenzó a lavar su área genital; después le puso una manta delgada encima y esperó... pero no espero mucho pues Draco seguía quejándose cada determinado tiempo.

-Goyle acerca todas las lámparas que puedas, está oscureciendo y no veo bien.

El soldado se apresuro a acercar las lámparas y después se acerco de nuevo.

-Listo.

-¡Ah!... –grito Draco retorciéndose.

Blaise le separo las rodillas y miró.

-¡Duele un carajo!... ¡mierda!...

Goyle se sentó junto a él y le tomo la mano diciendo:

-Apriétala si quieres.

-Blaise...

-Todo va bien, tranquilo –dijo sin tener la menor idea de lo que hablaba mientras levantaba el pene de Draco para ver bien por donde nacería el pequeño, viendo que la abertura de su perineo estaba roja e inflamada

Entonces su corazón palpitó acelerado al ver salir de Draco un líquido transparente.

-Merlín ¿Qué diablos es eso? –pensó sintiendo la boca seca y las manos temblorosas.

Draco cerró los ojos sintiendo alivio entre contracción y contracción, así que Goyle se apresuro a secar su frente sudorosa.

-Carajo... -dijo sin abrir los ojos y sin soltar la mano de Goyle- siento como si me abrieran la cadera y me partieran los huesos...

-¿Ya ves idiota? Y tú que querías parir solo –exclamó Goyle.

-No sabía... no sabía que iba a ser tan feo... ¡ay!... ¡diablos!...

-Calma, calma...

-No... -dijo sollozando- es horrible... ni la noche de bodas me dolió tanto... ¡ay!

-Draco, no necesitamos saber eso –dijo Goyle pasando de nuevo el lienzo por su cara.

-¡Joder, como duele!

Blaise en tanto permanecía en silencio, analizando todo, había notado que las contracciones iban espaciándose cada vez menos y que el líquido seguía saliendo con cada una de ellas.

-¡Blaise ayúdame! –gimio Draco apretando la mano de Goyle.

-En eso estoy amigo, ten paciencia.

Blaise agradeció que aun estuvieran lejos de la ciudad pues nadie oiría los gritos de Draco, porque intentar acallarlos en el área de caravanas hubiera sido simple y sencillamente imposible.

-Creo... que me voy a morir...

-No te vas a morir Draco, cálmate –dijo Goyle.

-¡Ah!...

Draco pasó casi una hora más así, hasta que Blaise notó que de su abertura ahora salía un líquido sanguinolento y más gritos del rubio.

-¡Siento... siento!... ¡oh quiero pujar!

-¡Pues puja, imbécil! –respondio Blaise mirando fijo entre sus piernas abiertas, a la espera de quien sabe qué, pero entonces lo vio... noto que la abertura se abría y dejaba ver algo.

-¡Carajo, creo que ya viene!

-¡Ah!... ¡duele!... –gritó Draco aferrado a Goyle- ¡Ay!...

-¡Puja!

Draco obedeció pero no paso nada.

-Cuándo sientas la siguiente contracción, puja –dijo Blaise atento.

Varias veces sucedió sin que el bebé lograra salir.

-Ya... ya no puedo... -dijo Draco agotado.

-¡Eres un maldito soldado! –grito Blaise haciendo saltar hasta a Goyle- ¡Y si te digo que pujes, pujas!

Draco asintió en silencio, y segundos después llego la ocasión para obedecer, así que puso su mejor esfuerzo y pujo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Carajo... -exclamó Blaise al ver entreabrirse la abertura y ver algo.

Draco descansó un momento mientras Blaise esperaba otra contracción, viendo sus manos mancharse con la sangre del rubio.

-¡Ah!...

Fueron varias veces que Draco estuvo así, hasta que por fin la abertura se abrió más y Blaise pudo ver la coronilla de la cabeza del bebé.

-¡Vas bien Draco, estás haciéndolo muy bien, puja otra vez!

Agotado y sollozando, Draco pujo de nuevo y con esto Blaise vio salir la pequeña cabeza cubierta de cabello negro.

-¡Eso es Draco, ya casi, ya casi!

-¡Animo Draco, tu puedes!

El cuerpo del bebé salió por fin y con eso Draco descansó instantáneamente.

-¡Ya nació! –Gritó Blaise- ¡Goyle pásame algo para cubrirlo!

Goyle se apresuro a pasarle una manta a Blaise, quien lo cubrió mientras limpiaba su nariz y boca.

-Anda llora... -musito frotándolo dejándose escuchar un llanto segundos después.

Draco comenzó a reír, lo mismo que los otros dos hombres.

-Dios mío... Dios mío... -susurró Draco entre riendo y llorando.

Blaise envolvió al pequeño y se lo paso a Draco, quien lo beso en la frente y lo acuno en su pecho.

-Mi hijo... mi hijo... -musito dándole besitos en la cabeza.

Blaise y Goyle se miraron sonriendo, sintiendo que habían cargado el mundo en la espalda y al fin lo habían soltado.

-¿Y ahora? –dijo Goyle viendo que el pequeño aun tenía el cordón umbilical.

-Bueno... supongo que hay que cortarlo, pásame la navaja... ¡pero antes límpiala con el agua hervida, estúpido!

Blaise cortó el cordón y luego miró que este aun tenía el otro extremo dentro de Draco.

-Creo que hay que sacarlo –dijo el moreno abriéndole de nuevo las piernas.

Lo jalo sacando con ello el resto del saco del bebé.

-Cuanta sangre –dijo Goyle echando un vistazo- parece que matamos una oveja.

Blaise limpio a Draco y miró si no seguía saliendo sangre.

-Parece que no –dijo aliviado.

Quitó las mantas manchadas y como pudo colocó otras y cubrió bien a Draco y al bebé pues el frio comenzaba a arreciar.

-Bajare las cortinas –dijo acomodándole la almohada- Crabbe no tarda en llegar con la leche para el bebé, mientras descansa ¿de acuerdo?

Draco deseaba decirle tantas cosas a Blaise pero estaba tan cansado que solo asintió sonriendo.

________________________________

Siendo casi las cinco de la mañana, Crabbe regresó al campamento.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! –dijo viendo a los dos hombres recostados junto al palanquín y no en sus respectivas tiendas.

Blaise abrió los ojos y se estiro antes de sentarse.

-¿La conseguiste?

-Sí, traje biberones –respondio el soldado bajando de su camello de un salto- ¿Qué paso, como está Draco?

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

-Ya nació –dijo Goyle- y Blaise recibió oficialmente su titulo de partero.

-Vete a la mierda –respondio el aludido levantándose.

-¿Pero como esta? –pregunto Crabbe, molesto de que no le dieran mas información.

-Míralo tú mismo –dijo Goyle levantando la cortina.

Crabbe se acerco para mirar dentro a Draco profundamente dormido con un pequeño bulto bajo las mantas.

-¿Están bien? –dijo en voz baja.

-Muy bien –respondio su compañero- Blaise lo hizo como todo un experto.

-Casi me muero –dijo Blaise acercándose a la fogata apagada- con toda esa sangre creí que Draco se iba a morir.

-Pues lo disimulaste bien.

-¿Y qué podía hacer?... ¿gritar junto con Draco y formar un coro?

-Esa es buena –dijo Crabbe riendo.

-Encendamos la fogata, tengo hambre y hay que hervir agua para la leche –dijo Blaise.

Poco después el llanto del bebé despertó a Draco atrayendo también la atención de los demás.

-Buen día –saludo Goyle muy sonriente abriendo la cortina.

-Hola –dijo Draco con el pequeño en brazos.

-Toma, dale esto –dijo Crabbe con un biberón listo- la señora que me la vendió me dijo como prepararla.

Draco agarro el biberón y miro temeroso al pequeño, entonces se lo acerco a la boca y éste comenzó a chupar de inmediato provocando que los cuatro hombres que miraban atentos comenzaran a reír como bobos.

-¿Y tu como te sientes? –pregunto Crabbe.

-Hecho mierda... pero bien –respondio sonriendo cansado.

-Desayunemos y reiniciemos la marcha –dijo Blaise- el bebé de la reina tampoco tarda en nacer.

Ese comentario hizo que todos se pusieran serios pues cuando eso pasara, no tardarían mucho en asesinar al rey; por lo que se hizo tal como lo dijo el capitán.

_____________________________

Dos días después por fin llegaban a la capital de Hogwarts; entraron a la ciudad y se registraron en el área de caravanas, pues ya no tenía caso esperar afuera si el bebé ya había nacido, solo había que cuidarse de no ser vistos.

-Bien –dijo Blaise situándose de nuevo en el extremo más alejado y vacío- durante todo el tiempo que estemos aquí, Draco no saldrá para nada de la tienda, si el bebé llora diremos que es el hijo de tu esposa, Goyle.

-Pues que esposa tan fea me toco.

-Ya quisieras a alguien como yo, tarado.

A pesar de la situación, todos rieron por esos comentarios, pero Draco se puso serio otra vez mientras preguntaba:

-No le dirás que estoy aquí ¿cierto?

-No.

-Vamos Blaise, júramelo.

-No tengo porque hacerlo... bueno chicos, atentos, me voy y no sé cuando regresaré, puede ser en un par de días pues el rey no creerá todo de buenas a primeras y tampoco me dejará ir hasta comprobar todo por si mismo... solo espero conservar mi cabeza sobre mi cuello.

-Suerte capitán.

Cuando Blaise se fue, los tres se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el bebé comenzó a llorar, por lo que Draco preparó un biberón.

-No nos has dicho como lo llamarás –dijo Crabbe.

-Se llamará Scorpius –respondio Draco agitando el biberón.

-¿Scorpius? –repitió Crabbe- interesante.

-Pensé que lo llamarías "Harry" como su papá –dijo Goyle.

-¿Tienes mierda en la cabeza? –exclamó enojado.

-O "James" como tu difunto suegro –dijo Crabbe.

-Me están jodiendo a propósito, hijos de puta –exclamo al verlos sonreír.

Los dos soldados comenzaron a reír mientras salían de la tienda.

_____________________________

.


	26. Capitulo 26

.

_____________________________________________________

Esta vez Blaise se había vestido su uniforme de soldado y puesto su insignia de capitán, sin embargo estaba nervioso por lo que fuera a encontrar y por la reacción del rey.

-Bueno... -pensó parado frente al palacio- al mal paso, darle prisa.

Llegó y entro al patio, en donde había más soldados, en eso no había problema, prácticamente cualquier ciudadano podía entrar a los patios delanteros del palacio, pero para entrar a la edificación no era tan sencillo y él lo sabía, por lo que se presentó a uno de los guardias que custodiaban la gran puerta quitándose el velo y diciendo:

-Buen día amigo, soy Blaise Zabini y pertenezco a la decimo vigésima división que comanda el general Sirius Black, soy capitán de tropa designado a Hufflepuff y vengo a solicitar una audiencia personal con el rey.

El soldado asintió mientras miraba con atención la identificación y credenciales de Blaise y luego se las pasó a su compañero para que las ratificara.

-Parecen en orden –dijo entregándoselas- entonces no tienes audiencia.

-No.

-Espera aquí, hay que ver si el rey está disponible para recibirte o tal vez debas solicitar una para después.

-Estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario aquí, pero no puedo esperar una audiencia, como compañero te pido que insistas por mí.

-De acuerdo, déjame ver.

El soldado entró y otro tomó su lugar mientras Blaise regresaba al patio y tomaba asiento junto a algunos soldados.

-¿Vienes de lejos? –preguntó uno ofreciéndole un té.

-Sí, vengo desde Hufflepuff.

-¿Y por qué tan lejos?

-Es una encomienda personal de mi general, por eso debo esperar porque no tengo una audiencia programada... ojala me reciba.

-Lo dudo amigo, el rey ha estado cada día peor.

-¿Por qué?

-Desde que su concubino se fue, el rey perdió el rumbo... como si solo le importaran las faldas del doncel.

-¡Oye! –Exclamó otro soldado llamándole la atención- no debes hablar así del rey.

-Sé que no debo hacerlo pero me exaspera que ya no sale a patrullar con nosotros, antes compartía como uno más, lo sentía cercano, ahora hace semanas que ni siquiera lo veo de lejos.

-Desde que fue coronado tampoco salía ya con nosotros, estaba ahogado de trabajo.

-Sí, pero ahora dicen que deambula como fantasma.

-¿Y todo desde que se fue el doncel? –pregunto Blaise.

-Sí.

-Y lo peor es que se fue preñado... -dijo el segundo soldado para después dirigirse a su compañero- el hijo del rey anda perdido por quien sabe donde ¿y tú aun lo juzgas por andar deprimido?... el doncel se escapo con el futuro rey en su vientre... el muy hijo de puta...

-Pero al menos la reina está embarazada –exclamó Blaise después de darle un sorbo a su té- con suerte será un varón esta vez.

-Yo lo dudo mucho –dijo el segundo soldado- la reina solo da niñas.

-Recemos al profeta para que esta vez sí nazca un heredero –dijo Blaise.

-Solo hay un heredero –respondio el soldado sentándose a un lado- pero está perdido.

-Perdido el heredero y perdida la razón del rey, buen futuro nos espera –concluyo el primer soldado con desanimo.

-Pero eso pasó porque el rey no supo educarlo desde el principio –dijo un tercer hombre uniéndose a la plática mientras daba grasa a sus botas- el doncel se le subió a las barbas y miren lo que pasó, escapo con el heredero.

-Sí, probó la vara muy tarde –intervino otro asintiendo con convicción- el rey tiene la mano ligera.

-No te creas –dijo otro- yo estuve cuando lo castigo la ultima vez... el rey estaba hecho una furia y nos pidió sujetarlo; hombre... lo tundió hasta que se canso y más, el pobre concubino creo que hasta se orinó.

Blaise solo apretó los labios y bajo la vista para no demostrar que deseaba patear la cara del "pobre rey"

-¡Hey! –exclamó el soldado de la puerta.

-¿Sí? –Respondio Blaise acudiendo rápido- ¿tuve suerte?

-Sí, podrás verlo al anochecer.

-Hombre, son las nueve de la mañana.

-¿Y?... tuviste suerte, el rey no iba a recibirte siquiera, lo que pasa es que me encontré al primer ministro y fue a él quien le rogué por tu causa.

-De acuerdo, te lo agradezco compañero ¿a qué hora debo presentarme?

-Ven como a las siete de la noche, el rey cena a las ocho y después se retira a sus habitaciones.

-Gracias, que el profeta Merlín te bendiga.

-Amen.

Blaise se fue del palacio despidiéndose con la mano de sus compañeros, regreso al campamento de caravanas y se dispuso a esperar.

-No le vas a decir que estoy aquí ¿verdad?

-¡Ah como friegas, ya te dije que no!

-¿Y entonces porqué aun estoy aquí? Ya hice lo mío, quiero regresar a Hufflepuff por mi mercancía.

-¿Piensas llevar a ese pobre niño al desierto?

-No la jodas Blaise –respondio con hastío- como si ningún niño recién nacido viajara por el desierto, por si mal no recuerdo, tú me contaste que naciste en una caravana.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... pero entonces espéranos, regresaremos todos juntos en cuanto terminemos este asunto.

-Bien –respondio no muy convencido.

Cuando llego la hora, Blaise regreso al palacio, esta vez conducido adentro por un guardia.

-Espera aquí –dijo conduciéndolo a una habitación- no salgas hasta que yo venga por ti, no puedes andar deambulando por el palacio tu solo.

-Bien.

Quince minutos después, el mismo soldado regreso por él conduciéndolo a la oficina del rey.

-Adelante –dijo alguien adentro cuando el guardia tocó.

-Pasa –le dijo a Blaise.

Blaise entró a la enorme habitación doble que tenía muebles de oficina por un lado y una hermosa sala con sofás blancos por otro; un hombre miraba por la ventana atrás de su escritorio dándole la espalda.

-Recibí tu mensaje –dijo Harry dándose la vuelta- ¿Para qué tanta urgencia?

Blaise se sorprendió al verlo, pues lo conocía desde que era niño, al menos de vista y este Harry Potter que ahora tenía ante sí, estaba demacrado y con varios kilos menos.

El soldado se inclino respetuosamente ante el rey y después dijo:

-No vengo de parte del general Black, majestad.

-¿Ah no?... eso me habían dicho –exclamó Harry extrañado encogiéndose de hombros- ¿y entonces?

-Majestad ¿puedo sentarme?

-Claro –respondio sentándose también.

Blaise se sentó frente al rey pensando en cómo comenzar pues el discurso que había ensayado en su mente previamente, de pronto no tenía sentido.

-Señor... -comenzó Blaise mirándolo fijamente- tengo la certeza absoluta de que hay una conspiración en su contra.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Harry frunciendo el ceño, como prestándole atención por primera vez.

-Esta elaborándose un plan contra el reino y tuve que decírselo personalmente pues ignoro quién es de confiar dentro y fuera del palacio.

-¿Qué bases tienes para decir eso?

-Sí me lo permite, le contare como es que lo sé.

-Habla.

Blaise conto lo que Draco le había dicho, pero en primera persona, haciendo a Harry quedarse callado por la impresión.

-Eso me lleva a deducir que el que su concubino intentara escapar una vez y lo lograra la segunda ocasión, no fue por casualidad... alguien se encargó de provocar la situación adecuada para que sucediera.

Harry permaneció callado mirando al soldado, su mente estaba tan impactada que asimilar todo lo que había dicho Blaise era demasiado, pues implicaba todo su entorno, sus seres queridos y su vida misma.

-Planean asesinarlo majestad, no sé quien ni cuando, pero el plan ya está en marcha y sabe perfectamente que solo hay una manera de constatarlo para que vea usted mismo que no miento.

Harry seguía sin decir nada, hasta que de pronto se levanto tan rápido que sobresalto a Blaise.

-No saldrás de aquí hasta que yo diga, habrá un guardia afuera –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando salió le dijo al guardia que no dejara salir a soldado hasta que él regresara; cuando caminaba no sentía nada, iba como ensordecido y no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no notaba siquiera a los sirvientes que se cruzaban en su camino y dejaba sorprendidos y preocupados al verle el semblante mas pálido de lo normal, con ojos muy abiertos como desquiciado... y entonces se detuvo, se detuvo recargándose en una columna como si hubiera corrido un maratón y de pronto necesitara detenerse para recuperar el aliento.

Respiraba entrecortadamente recargado en la columna, cerrando los ojos con expresión de dolor en el rostro... había un culpable... un culpable aparte de él de todo ese embrollo infernal que estaba viviendo... alguien había provocado eso y él había caído...

-Pero no es seguro... -pensó abriendo los ojos poco a poco- no es seguro...

Pero pensar aquello era tan monstruoso que nuevamente se le fue el aliento al pensar en que el bebé que Bellatrix llevaba en su vientre, era tan solo un cojín.

-Imposible... -pensó sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas- imposible...

Varias veces había llegado con ella a tocar su vientre, a hablarle al bebé no nato como había hecho con todas sus hijas siendo eso su único consuelo en aquel mar de culpas y dolor, sintiendo al nuevo bebé cómo una bendición tal como sentía a cada una de sus pequeñas sin importarle que fuera una niña otra vez; pero curiosamente nunca lo había sentido patear... "está dormido" decía ella... "justo acaba de moverse"...

-No... -musito recomponiéndose más a fuerzas que de ganas- ella está embarazada... ella tiene a mi hijo en su vientre... o hija... -añadió sonriendo como tonto- siempre tengo hijas... seguro viene una niña... pero no importa... -exclamo comenzando a caminar de nuevo rumbo al área de concubinas- aunque sea una niña yo la quiero... -pues de hecho estaba seguro al cien por ciento que de nuevo nacería una niña, nunca pensó que fuera varón pero no se lo decía a su esposa para no herir sus sentimientos.

Llegó al área de concubinas con actitud recompuesta, algo automático últimamente; se encontró con Minerva encendiendo las luces del jardín.

-¡Majestad, que sorpresa! –Dijo sonriendo.

Pero Harry ni siquiera le escucho, paso de largo a la casa de Bellatrix.

-Buenas noches querida –dijo entrando a la casa de la reina.

-¡Querido! –Exclamó Bella sentada en el sofá bordando una capa, sorprendida de verlo ahí- no me avisaste que vendrías, me hubiera puesto linda para ti.

-No hace falta, siempre lo estás –respondio sonriendo mientras se sentaba a su lado- estaba inquieto y pensé que visitarlos me calmaría –añadió acariciándole el vientre.

-Sí, nuestro hijo y yo estamos para ti, somos tu fuerza... ven cuando quieras –respondio encantada acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Y cómo ha estado mi pequeño hoy?

-Muy inquieto –respondio sobándose la panza- pero creo que ya se cansó... es un perezoso.

-Esta bien –dijo recargando la mejilla en su enorme vientre mientras que con su mano la tocaba- que descanse ahora que puede, porque cuando sea rey tendrá mucho trabajo.

-Es verdad –respondio acariciándole la negra cabellera.

-Bueno querida, debo irme.

-¿Tan pronto? –respondio decepcionada cuando él se levanto.

-Sí, de pronto recordé algo urgente que tengo pendiente, que descanses –dijo dándole un beso en los labios y saliendo de ahí.

Camino con paso tranquilo hasta salir de ahí, ni siquiera miró al guardia que estaba en la entrada, solo siguió caminando hasta detenerse quién sabe dónde, con el alma congelada, con un nudo en la garganta... con los ojos anegados de lagrimas cuando levanto su mano y vio entre sus dedos el alfiler que llevaba oculto y que había clavado en el vientre de su esposa sin que ella dijera nada.

-No existe... -pensó recargándose en la pared y dejándose caer poco a poco, con las lagrimas escapando de sus ojos- Mi hija no existe... no existe...

-¡Majestad!... –exclamó el primer ministro pasando por ahí- ¿¡Qué está haciendo ahí, que sucedió?! –dijo presuroso hincándose junto a él.

-Tenías razón Severus... -musito con la cabeza inclinada- tenías razón...

-¿De qué, que pasa?

Pero Harry ya no dijo nada, más bien no pudo, lo único que hizo fue recargarse en el pecho de Severus y continuar llorando.

Severus lo abrazo, dejándolo llorar, dejando al rey desahogarse por primera vez desde que su concubino se fuera... ¿Qué había sucedido para terminar de romperlo de aquella manera?... ni idea, pero sospechaba que era algo terriblemente malo.

Estuvieron así por un largo rato, con el ministro sosteniéndolo en silencio y el rey sujetándose de él como única salvación; después ya más tranquilo lo levantó y lo llevó a su habitación en donde le sirvió un trago para ayudarlo a despejarse.

-Dígame ¿Qué ha sucedido? –pregunto sentándose frente a él después de darle la copa.

Pero Harry permaneció en silencio, por lo que Severus lo animo a beber para relajarlo, algo que pareció servir pues después de un par de sorbos Harry parpadeo como saliendo de un trance.

-Severus...

-Majestad, dígame que está pasando.

-Severus... -repitió mirándolo- mi reino está en peligro y mi reina está implicada.

-¿Qué dice? –Pregunto frunciendo el ceño- ¿Quién dijo eso, como lo supo?

-Tú tenías razón, me dijiste que investigara más las circunstancias de la medicina y yo no hice caso...

-Basta –exclamó sacudiéndolo por un hombro- reaccione, aclare la mente y dígame todo desde el principio.

Harry exhalo un suspiro e inclino la cabeza y comenzó a decirle de la visita de aquel soldado que le había revelado que había una conspiración en su contra, como lo había sabido y algunos de los principales implicados.

-Pero majestad, eso que dice de la reina es monstruoso ¿Cómo podría llevar a cabo tal engaño? ¿Qué tan confiable es ese soldado?

Por toda respuesta Harry alzo su mano y le mostro un alfiler del tamaño de una pulgada y media.

-Lo acabo de clavar en el vientre de Bella... y no paso nada.

Severus también quedó mudo recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-Bellatrix no está embarazada... nunca lo estuvo, todo fue un engaño de ella y su médico.

-Por eso nunca ha permitido que Dumbledore la revise.

-Así es –dijo levantándose y caminando hasta su ventana- planean asesinarme cuando mi hijo nazca... bueno, mi supuesto hijo.

-La medicina anticonceptiva... -dijo Severus entendiendo muchas cosas- nunca averiguamos quien la metió.

-No fue nadie de fuera... el enemigo ya estaba dentro.

-Por el profeta Merlín...

-Severus, he estado tan hundido en mis tristezas desde que Draco se fue, que mi reino se está hundiendo frente a mi nariz y yo sin darme cuenta.

-Me temo majestad, que eso es muy cierto.

-Debo hacer algo –dijo decidido, pero aun con la actitud de quien reacciona en modo automático.

-Para empezar debemos saber quiénes son traidores.

-Sí.

-Déjeme eso a mi majestad, yo me encargare.

-Pide ayuda a Ron y a Cédric Diggory, con ellos dos bastara para sacarle información a Greyback, llévalo a los calabozos del ala oeste del palacio, es una sección prohibida para los soldados, nadie sabrá lo que ocurra ahí.

-Lo haré en seguida –exclamo levantándose presuroso- seremos muy discretos.

-Severus...

-¿Sí?

-Están autorizados para usar cualquier medio, si al final muere no me importa.

-Entendido... y ¿Qué pasara con la reina, majestad?

-Por ahora nada, pero la información que necesito no puede esperar a mañana, sobre eso planearemos el siguiente movimiento.

-De acuerdo, me retiro.

Cuando Severus salió de la habitación de Harry, con paso rápido pero aparentemente despreocupado, fue al cuartel del palacio y busco a Ron y a Cédric para pedirles un favor personal, cosa que todos los presentes escucharon con o sin intención, por lo que los dos soldados salieron a cumplir el encargo; ya fuera les enseño unos documentos que quería que entregaran a unos posibles hombres con los cuales negociar, al menos eso escucharon los soldados que iban pasando a su lado mientras se alejaban; pero cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de todos, Severus los llevo a una habitación en donde les puso al tanto de todo; los soldados aun impactados se mostraron prestos a cumplir las órdenes del rey y del primer ministro, así que cuando localizaron al capitán Fenrir Greyback con engaños lo llevaron hasta los calabozos clausurados y comenzaron su trabajo.

_______________________________________________________________________

Después de unos minutos en donde un terrible dolor de cabeza le aquejó, salió de ahí con la mano en la sien directo a su oficina en donde esperaba Blaise.

-Tenías razón –dijo al verlo ponerse de pie- la reina no está embarazada.

-¿La confrontó, majestad? –pregunto sin volverse a sentar.

-Tú te quedaras aquí, no regresaras por ahora a tu división –dijo sin responder su pregunta, haciéndole una seña para que se sentara, lo mismo que él.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo para qué?... tú me avisaste, no puedes irte así como así.

-¿Ayudaré en algo?

-Ya lo veremos.

Blaise se quedo en silencio, deseaba saber que había planeado el rey pero se veía que el hombre no quería soltar prenda.

-Supongo que ya puso manos a la obra –dijo observándolo, no dándose por vencido en saber.

-Algo así.

-Planean asesinarlo... planean apoderarse de Hogwarts... es bueno que su concubino sepa esconderse ¿no?

Harry alzo la cara sorprendido por tal afirmación o por tal atrevimiento, no lo supo, solo supo que el enojo llenó su cabeza.

-Por eso debía estar conmigo, para que yo lo protegiera... para que yo lo cuidara.

-El sabe cuidarse solo, tal vez por eso escapó.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –Exclamó estrellando sus palmas en el escritorio mientras se ponía de pie- ¡Tú no sabes nada!

-Yo lo conocí –respondio Blaise sin alterarse ni ponerse de pie- yo también soy de Slytherin y él era mi capitán.

Harry se quedó callado, sorprendido de que a cada momento aquel hombre le revelara algo nuevo.

-Y por desgracia fui yo quien lo entregó a ustedes... y no sabe cómo me arrepiento.

Harry volvió a sentarse, sintiendo de nuevo el aguijón de la culpa.

-Yo... yo me equivoqué –respondio perdiendo todo su aplomo de nuevo, empequeñeciéndose otra vez.

-Draco podrá ser todo un cabrón hijo de puta, rebelde y necio, mas terco que un camello cuando no quiere caminar... pero si algo tiene es que es responsable de sus propios actos, algo que usted debió saber antes de machacarlo a azotes como si fuera una bestia.

Harry ni siquiera respondio, solo inclino la cabeza como si de repente el cielo entero le cayera encima.

-¿Y crees que no lo lamento ahora?... yo... yo estoy tan arrepentido...

-Claro... ahora que sabe que la reina no está embarazada, necesita a su doncel ¿no?

-¡No!... –exclamó alzando la vista para después inclinar la cabeza de nuevo- si... pero no es por eso que lo necesito...

-¿Y entonces?

-El era... -musito Harry sintiendo más que nunca la ausencia de su concubino- mi fénix... -musito con voz quebrada.

Blaise lo observo y no vio a un rey sino a un hombre derrotado, un hombre que parecía haberlo perdido todo.

-Fue avisado a tiempo, su reino aun puede salvarse si detiene la conspiración ahora.

-¿Y crees que solo eso me importa? –Respondio sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo que saco de un cajón- mi reino está vacío si él no está.

-¿Draco?

-Sí.

-Entonces escúchame bien, maldito bastardo hijo de puta... -exclamó Blaise poniéndose de pie- es hora de que hagas a un lado tu título de mierda y hablemos de hombre a hombre.

__________________________________________________________________

-¡Yo... yo no sé nada! –balbuceó Greyback encadenado a la pared mientras los dos soldados lo miraban, dagas en mano.

-Sabemos que eres un traidor –dijo Ron quitando los restos de la túnica que quedaban en el cuerpo del capitán- también sabemos que la reina está implicada, que su embarazo es falso y que el rey Tom Riddle planea gobernar Hogwarts... lo único que queremos saber es quienes más están implicados.

-Así que comienza a decir los nombres de los traidores –continuo Cédric dejando el cuchillo en una mesa de madera y tomando un papel y una pluma- empieza.

-¡Yo no sé nada!

-De acuerdo... -dijo Ron exhalando un suspiro- nunca he desollado un cerdo, pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Un grito espeluznante hizo eco en los lúgubres calabozos cuando Ron comenzó a desollarlo vivo.

___________________________________________________________________

Después de una corta conversación, Blaise terminó diciendo:

-No sé si él regrese algún día, pero si decide hacerlo espero que no seas tan estúpido.

-Ya entendí, ahora vete que aquí no te necesito.

___________________________________________________________________

Blaise llego en la madrugada al campamento, Goyle estaba sentado junto a la fogata con Crabbe conversando cuando lo vieron llegar.

-Creí que dormían –dijo sentándose junto a ellos, calentándose las manos- ¿y Draco?

-Está dormido en la tienda con el pequeño, el pobre aun no se repone del todo –respondio Goyle- ¿y cómo te fue?

-No fue fácil pero tal parece que el rey comenzó a reaccionar, ahora todo ya está en marcha, solo nos queda ver lo que sucede, por lo pronto tenemos trabajo.

________________________________________________________________________

La aflicción de Harry fue dando paso a la ira conforme pasaban las horas, su mente fue aclarándose como si saliera de un pesado y horrible sueño, por eso cuando a eso de las siete de la mañana llegaron Cédric, Ron y Severus con los resultados de los interrogatorios, estaba más que dispuesto a escuchar.

_________________________________________________________________________

-¿Entonces si van a regresar conmigo? –pregunto Draco preparando un biberón.

-Así es, ya te lo había dicho ¿no? –Respondió Blaise preparando sus cosas- además el rey me pidió que vigiláramos nuestro entorno pues no sabemos hasta qué punto se infiltro la traición- seremos sus ojos.

-Ya veo.

-Además no esperarás que te dejemos viajar solo con Scorpius ¿no? –intervino Goyle atando todo a su camello.

-Al menos viajaremos juntos hasta Hufflepuff –dijo Crabbe.

-Bueno –respondio Draco contento de estar más tiempo con sus compañeros, pues extrañaba su vida de soldado, de convivir en grupo con sus amigos.

_____________________________________________________________________

.


	27. Capitulo 27

.

__________________________________________

-¿Y bien? –pregunto Harry.

-Aquí está la lista –respondió Ron entregándole una hoja de papel con rastros de sangre.

Harry se sorprendió al ver escritos por lo menos treinta nombres.

-¿Qué tan confiable es la información?

-Tan confiable como que al final pedía morir para ya no sufrir más.

-¿Esta muerto?

-Sí.

Harry leyó en silencio los nombres de los traidores mientras les daba la espalda, en tanto los tres hombres esperaban en silencio.

-¿El ministro Bartemius Crouch? –exclamo sorprendido.

-Sí –respondio Severus apenado- es una vergüenza que el veneno de la codicia haya penetrado hasta ese punto y también confirmó lo de la reina Bellatrix.

Harry siguió leyendo hasta terminar.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto al ver a los hombres en una actitud rara.

-Harry –dijo Ron- lamento tener que decirte esto, pero... pero Greyback confesó haber asesinado a tus padres.

-¿Qué? –exclamó atónito.

-El accidente fue provocado por gente de Greyback –confirmo Severus- lo lamento majestad.

Harry se giró dándoles la espalda, el dolor de su pérdida de repente se le hizo terriblemente presente, sin embargo ya no era tiempo de llorar a los muertos.

-Severus, arresta a todas las personas de la lista de la manera más discreta posible, interrógalos por si hay alguien más que no esté ahí.

-Enseguida.

-Espera, aun debemos determinar que vamos a hacer.

-Sentémonos entonces, esto va para largo –sugirió el ministro siendo obedecido por todos.

-Aun no confronto a Bellatrix –dijo Harry- pero esto no puede quedarse así; aun así cualquier acción contra ella sería la excusa perfecta para que el rey Riddle nos declare la guerra.

-Pero su fuerza militar es mucho menor a la nuestra -dijo Cédric- sería una tontería.

-Pero no sabemos qué aliados pueda tener en otros países, lo mejor es terminar con el mal de raíz.

Severus y Harry se miraron por un momento, luego los cuatro hombres comenzaron a urdir un plan que detuviera al rey Riddle de una vez por todas sin recurrir a la guerra.

______________________________________________

Siendo casi medio día, Harry visitó a Dumbledore en la clínica, en donde platico a solas con él en su oficina.

-Ya decía yo que ese medico me daba muy mala espina –exclamó enojado y ofendido- incluso se lo comente al ministro y él me dio la razón, me dijo que le insistiera a ese hombre que me dejara revisarla, pero nunca me lo permitió.

-Ya hice sacar a las niñas y a sus madres, van a llevarlas a pasear, así podremos hacerle una visita.

Harry fue al área de concubinas acompañado de Dumbledore y entraron a la casa de Bellatrix, quien se sobresalto al ver al médico de la familia real ahí.

-Hola querida –saludo Harry cerrando la puerta detrás del médico- estaba preocupado por ti e hice venir a Dumbledore para que te revise.

-¿Y eso porqué? –pregunto intentando ocultar su inquietud.

-Por nada, no es que no confíe en Pettigrew pero Dumbledore ha sido tu medico desde hace años.

-Sí, pero Pettigrew es muy competente, no hace falta que otro médico me revise, querido.

Harry sonrió y luego inclino la cabeza exhalando un suspiro mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura.

-No he dormido en toda la noche... ¿Cómo podría cuando una traición esta gestándose en mi casa y encabezada por mi propia esposa?

-¿Qué? –exclamó sintiendo su corazón comenzar a palpitar alocado.

-Dumbledore... -dijo Harry.

El médico abrió de nuevo la puerta dejando entrar a dos guardias y con su ayuda comenzaron a quitarle a la reina su vientre falso.

-¡No, suéltenme, déjenme!

Cuando su engaño quedo en manos del viejo medico, ella cambio de actitud.

-Harry... querido, déjame explicarte...

-Creo que las explicaciones sobran.

-¡Mi padre me amenazo, dijo que te mataría y... y... y que mataría a mi hija...!

-Yo no te veía muy asustada.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que he pasado, ese medico Pettigrew me amenazaba, el estaba aquí para vigilarme!

-Tuviste muchas oportunidades para pedir ayuda.

-No, tú no estabas en mi lugar...

-¿Sabes cómo se castiga la traición, Bella?

Bellatrix lo miró asustada, con ojos muy abiertos mientras la respuesta acudía a su mente.

-No... tú no puedes... yo... yo... ¡Yo soy la reina, no puedes hacerme nada! –gritó comenzando a sentir pánico.

-Esa ley aplica a todos.

-¡No Harry, tú debes creerme! –gritó corriendo hacia él y tomándolo de los brazos.

Harry se soltó asqueado, por lo que Bella cambio de actitud radicalmente.

-¡No puedes hacerme nada porque eso provocaría una guerra!... ¿¡Acaso crees que mi padre se quedaría tan tranquilo si me haces algo?!

-Pero yo no te hice nada... tú moriste en el parto –dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta- y por desgracia, mi hijo también.

Ello vio atónita como su marido salía dejándola sola con el médico y los guardias.

-¡Harry...! ¡Harry no puedes matar a la madre de tu hija, piensa en Kala! ¿¡La dejaras sin madre?!

Dumbledore saco una jeringa de su maletín mientras los soldados caminaban hacia ella.

-¡Harry regresa!... ¡ten piedad de mí, yo te amo, Harry! –Gritó desesperada mientras era sujetada por los guardias -¡Harry perdóname, perdóname!

Pero Harry ni siquiera volvió la cabeza cuando salió del área de concubinas... Iba apretando la mandíbula, con los gritos de su esposa resonando aun en sus oídos, deseaba llorar, deseaba gritar... solo el recuerdo de sus padres, aplastados por toneladas de escombros le hicieron recomponerse y seguir caminando sin detenerse.

____________________________________________

Llegó al cuartel cuando Ron y sus hermanos gemelos Fred y George, soldados también, junto con Neville Longbottom y Cédric Diggory se alistaban para partir con el primer ministro Severus Snape, quien ya estaba preparado.

-Majestad –dijo Severus- saldremos en cualquier momento.

-De ustedes depende el futuro del país –respondio Harry- su misión no es nada fácil y saben mejor que yo que tal vez no regresen todos.

-Es nuestro deber servir a Hogwarts y a la familia real –respondio Fred dando un paso adelante.

-Confíe en nosotros majestad –dijo Neville- haremos hasta lo imposible por llevar a cabo la misión.

-Lo sé.

-Estamos listos –dijo Ron- nos vamos.

Harry les dio un abrazo a cada uno y los dejo partir, todos salieron uno a uno, pero al llegar a Cédric, quien era el último, el soldado después de abrazarlo le dio un rápido beso en los labios y le guiño un ojo diciendo:

-Sí no regreso, déjame decirte que con gusto moriría por ti.

Harry no pudo responder nada, solo le sonrió y le toco fugazmente la barbilla.

________________________________________

Esa tarde se dio la terrible noticia de la muerte de la reina y su bebé, una niña; el pueblo mostro su dolor y solidaridad con el rey llevando flores al palacio; las concubinas estaban impactadas y no lo podían creer, el rey mismo les dio la noticia y les pidió cuidar de Kala en tanto él se ocupaba del funeral.

Mientras tanto había gente de confianza encargándose de los arrestos y las prisiones de Hogwarts fueron llenándose poco a poco; los interrogatorios comenzaron de inmediato revelando más traidores en otros círculos y los juicios dieron comienzo.

Después de un mes se habían llevado a cabo cincuenta ejecuciones dando así un buen ejemplo de lo que le sucedería a todo aquel que osara levantar la mano contra el rey y el país, incluso Millicent, quien a pesar de sus ruegos fue exiliada del país.

________________________________________

-Mira Scorpius, ya falta poco para llegar a Hufflepuff, ahí están nuestras cosas –dijo Draco abriendo el palanquín.

-Ese bebé ya está dormido –dijo Goyle riendo.

-¿Ah sí? –Respondió mirando al pequeño- oh es verdad... bueno, así me deja cenar –añadió saliendo del palanquín- que bueno que vamos juntos, así puedo treparme a esta cosa, aun me duele el culo como para ir sentado por horas en el camello.

-¿No te han dicho que das demasiada información? –dijo Crabbe rodando los ojos mientras encendía la fogata.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante? –pregunto Blaise.

-Lo que he venido haciendo –respondio alzándose de hombros ayudando a preparar la cena- soy comerciante y me va muy bien, criaré a Scorpius como padre viudo y ya.

-¿Y no piensas ni siquiera visitar a tus padres?

-Ellos son capaces de amarrarme y llevarme de regreso, no... además mi papá sabe que soy muy capaz de cuidarme a mismo, por ese aspecto debe estar tranquilo.

Entonces el llanto de un bebé comenzó a escucharse haciendo que el rubio dejara lo que estaba haciendo y se levantara.

-Deja, lo cargo yo –dijo Goyle.

El soldado fue al palanquín y saco al pequeño bebé que se calmo en cuanto estuvo en brazos.

-Eres un bribón –dijo Goyle viendo los llorosos ojitos grises- creo que heredaste lo mañoso de tu padre.

Cenaron alrededor de la fogata, con el bebé de brazo en brazo.

-Van a acostumbrarlo a los brazos y quien va a sufrir después seré yo –dijo Draco endulzando su té.

-Pues te jodes –respondio Blaise haciéndole gestos al pequeño.

Dos semanas después llegaron por fin a Hufflepuff y con ello, el final de su viaje juntos.

-Muchachos, yo de verdad estoy en deuda con ustedes –dijo Draco cuando sacaron sus cosas de la bodega- y es una deuda de vida, nunca podre pagarles, por lo que quiero que sepan que siempre contaran conmigo para lo que sea.

-Quédate Draco –dijo Blaise con gesto serio- aquí podemos echarte un ojo y contaras siempre con nosotros.

-Yo se que siempre contaré con ustedes amigos, pero debo seguir mi camino y hacer mi propia vida.

-No sabemos en que terminará el asunto de la traición –dijo Crabbe- aquí podríamos vigilarte todo el tiempo.

-Precisamente por eso debo desaparecer, pero no se preocupen, de vez en cuando me daré una vuelta y si ya no están aquí pues averiguare en donde están; tranquilos, siempre estaremos en contacto.

Los soldados le dieron un abrazo y un beso al bebé que dormía en brazos de su padre, después le vieron acomodar al pequeño en una silla especial colocada en su camello e irse de ahí con su pequeña caravana.

___________________________________________

Haciendo en un mes y medio lo que eran dos meses y medio de viaje, el grupo enviado por Harry a cumplir la misión más importante, por fin entraban a territorio extranjero, específicamente el país de Azkaban.

-Bien –dijo Severus deteniendo la marcha- estamos a tres días de distancia del palacio del rey Riddle, yo me quedare aquí y me ocultare hasta que ustedes vuelvan.

Los cinco soldados asintieron en silencio, pues ya sabían sus órdenes, así que aprovechando la noche, continuaron su camino.

-Buena suerte –musito el primer ministro viéndolos perderse en la oscuridad.

Tres días después llegaron al palacio y se dispusieron a cumplir su cometido.

____________________________________________

A seis días de su partida, Severus vio parecer a lo lejos un grupo de hombres a camello, se oculto entre los árboles, pues el ecosistema había comenzado a cambiar desde que habían traspasado la frontera, haciendo que su camello se echara, entonces los reconoció... eran caballeros del desierto, pero solamente eran cuatro y al parecer un camello iba cargando algo.

Cuando llegaron y dieron un informe de misión exitosa, el primer ministro exhalo un suspiro de alivio y sin perder tiempo y sin importar el cansancio de los hombres, dos de ellos lo acompañaron de regreso al palacio del rey Riddle, esta vez sin intentar ocultarse, cómo si llegaran por primera vez.

Llegaron a medio día y vieron ajetreo en la ciudad y en el palacio.

-Qué Dios y el profeta Merlín te acompañen –dijo Severus dejando su camello con sus dos caballeros y saludando a un soldado de Azkaban, que permanecía en la puerta del palacio- soy Severus Snape, primer ministro del reino de Hogwarts y solicito una audiencia urgente con el rey Riddle.

El soldado miró a su compañero en silencio, después abrió la puerta y solo Severus entró siguiendo al guardia.

-No sabíamos que alguien de Hogwarts vendría.

-Esta visita no estaba programada, lamento las molestias.

-Espere aquí, en seguida vendrá el ministro –dijo el soldado dejándolo entrar a una lujosa estancia.

Cinco minutos después, el primer ministro de Azkaban, Antonin Dolohov y un miembro del consejo, el señor Amycus Carrow, entraron junto con una sierva llevando bebidas.

-Qué el profeta bendiga nuestra morada con su presencia, primer ministro Snape.

Los tres hombres se saludaron y el Severus los miró con gravedad.

-Disculpen esta visita no programada señor Dolohov y señor Carrow pero me urge ver su majestad el rey Riddle, mi visita no es por desgracia una ocasión feliz... debo darle malas noticias.

Los dos hombres se miraron y luego miraron a Severus.

-El rey por ahora no puede recibirlo, pero usted sabe que nosotros le daremos su mensaje fielmente –dijo Dolohov.

-Lo sé y me disculpo de nuevo por las molestias ocasionadas, pero la noticia que traigo es que la reina Bellatrix murió en el parto y por desgracia tampoco su hija pudo sobrevivir.

Los dos hombres lo miraron impactados, por lo que Severus continuo hablando.

-Sé que será una noticia devastadora para el rey y como ustedes lo imaginaran, también lo fue para el rey Potter, está muy consternado por lo que no pudo venir el mismo a dar el pésame, espera su comprensión pues está de luto por su amada esposa.

-Sí... si, es comprensible, no hay porqué disculparse –respondio Dolohov- es solo que... bueno, me temo que el rey Tom no podrá recibir esta noticia.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hace tres días falleció.

-¿Cómo? –exclamo Severus mirándolos alternativamente- ¡pero era un hombre muy fuerte y rebozaba salud!

-Sí, pero a pesar de eso el profeta decidió llevárselo a los campos sagrados.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Un infarto al parecer, pues amaneció muerto en su lecho.

-Por el profeta... -musito Severus consternado- que terrible.

-Así es.

-Parece que también seré portador de malas noticias para mi rey... pero bueno, hablo en su nombre para ponernos a sus órdenes; sabemos que el rey Riddle era hijo único y no tenía hermanos, así que deduzco que alguno de sus hijos será el heredero al trono.

-Así es.

-Bueno, entonces deseo que el profeta les ayude a elegir un buen senescal en lo que el pequeño heredero crece y que sigamos manteniendo nuestras relaciones cordiales aunque ya no haya lazos familiares, estoy seguro que es el deseo del rey Potter seguir manteniendo la alianza entre reinos; es una dicha que nuestra fuerza militar, tres veces más grande que la del reino de Azkaban, ya no tenga que enfrentarse a sus soldados desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí, que dicha –repitió Dolohov con una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca.

-Por los demás países fronterizos tampoco debe preocuparse, todos saben del poder de Hogwarts, así que ninguno se atrevería a darles la espalda, saben que eso no le gustaría al rey Potter, porque cuando un Potter se molesta... aunque claro, no es mi deber decirles a ustedes cómo deben relacionarse con los otros países; esta de mas decir que la paz debe continuar... a nadie le gustaría una guerra sin sentido ¿verdad?

Los dos hombres lo miraron serios para después de unos momentos sonreír como si nada; Severus se despidió cordial y se fue de ahí; si el consejo de ministros del rey Riddle estaba enterado de su conspiración o no, no habría forma de saberlo y ellos tampoco iban a revelarlo.

El par de soldados que lo acompañaban lo vieron salir del palacio y así, iniciaron el regreso al país de Hogwarts.

____________________________________________

.


	28. Capitulo 28

.

_________________________________________________________________

Después de cuatro meses de la partida del grupo, finalmente regresaron a la ciudad de Griffindor en donde directamente fueron a las caballerizas, como si de un retorno normal se tratase.

Harry salió a su encuentro en cuanto fue avisado de que habían llegado, corrió a las caballerizas en donde los vio descargando sus cosas; estaba ansioso, pero su ansiedad se transformo en angustia al ver solo a cinco hombres de los seis que habían partido.

-Harry... -dijo Ron sin siquiera saludarlo, viendo su expresión al ver que no habían regresado todos.

-Cédric... -dijo buscándolo con la mirada- ¿Dónde está?

Los soldados se vieron entre si y después Ron tomo la palabra de nuevo.

-Cuándo fuimos al palacio a cumplir nuestra misión, un par de soldados nos descubrieron... Cédric se encargo de ellos antes de que lograran dar aviso, pero fue herido de muerte; nos deshicimos de los cuerpos y logramos traer el de Cédric de regreso... -dijo señalando con la cabeza una pequeña urna que Severus llevaba en las manos- lo cremamos en la primera ciudad que encontramos.

Harry trago el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y el rostro risueño del soldado inundo su mente; pero no era momento de llorar por ese amigo tan especial y mucho menos frente a todos, así que haciendo a un lado el dolor que sentía, los condujo a todos a su oficina para recibir el informe completo.

-El rey Riddle tuvo una aparente muerte natural y sus ministros recibieron el mensaje de que no deben alzarse en nuestra contra y al parecer no hay nadie que siga con sus planes de guerra... por el momento.

-Por el momento –repitió Harry- chicos, Severus... -dijo a los hombres- evitaron la guerra, no puedo más que decir gracias.

-Es nuestro deber –respondio Neville- dediquemos esta victoria a Cédric, pues si no hubiera sido por él, el rey Riddle seguiría vivo y con planes de gobernar Hogwarts de una forma o de otra.

Después de arreglar un funeral con honores, Harry los condujo a su despacho y sirvió copas dándole una a cada uno.

-Por Cédric.

-Por Cédric –repitieron todos alzando sus copas.

_______________________________________________________________

Habían pasado varios meses y Draco se había unido a una carava y estaban en una feria en el distrito de Ravenclaw.

-Qué lindo bebé –dijo mientras le cambiaba el pañal a Scorpius y le hacía muecas mientras el pequeño reía jugueteando con su biberón- listo, ahora quédate quieto mientras papá atiende el negocio.

-¿Cuánto me das por esta daga? –dijo un hombre.

Draco estiro la mano para recibirla sin dejar de hacerle muecas a Scorpius para hacerlo reír, entonces desvió la vista para mirar el articulo a comprar; era una daga con un caballo tallado en el mango, con ojos de rubíes, solo que le faltaba uno... una "daga tuerta".

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer esa daga, entonces volteo rápidamente a ver al hombre que permanecía de pie ante su tienda, con el turbante y el velo puesto, pero esos ojos verdes eran inconfundibles.

Draco se levanto rápido mirando a Harry, asustado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿De verdad pensaste que me iba a conformar?

Draco ni siquiera respondio, estaba demasiado impactado para poder decir algo.

-¿Podemos platicar en un lugar más privado?

-Ve, yo cuido a Scorpius –dijo un hombre que examinaba una espada.

-¡¿Blaise?!

El hombre al que también solo se le veían los ojos lo miró y le hizo un guiño.

-Maldito infeliz –masculló impresionado, enfurecido y sobre todo dolido.

-No me mires así –dijo Blaise reconociendo todo eso en aquella mirada- habla con él y después ya veremos.

Draco miró a su alrededor y dos hombres más lo saludaron a lo lejos.

-¿Crabbe y Goyle?... claro...

-¿Entonces vamos?

-¿Tengo opción? –respondio molesto.

-No hay mas guardias alrededor, no al menos bajo mis órdenes directas, solo ellos tres saben quién soy.

Sabia que no había de otra, así que salió y cerró su tienda, después entro seguido de los hombres, uno de los cuales tomó a Scorpius.

-¡Oye!

-No se lo llevará –dijo Harry- solo estará aquí afuera.

-No te atrevas a llevártelo o soy capaz de...

-No lo haré, solo cálmate –exclamó Blaise.

No muy convencido no tuvo más opción que disponerse a escuchar, pero Harry no dijo nada de inmediato, solo lo observo mientras Draco bajaba su velo revelando un rostro limpio, sin marca alguna por el maquillaje.

-Te ves bien... el embarazo te sentó de maravilla- dijo haciendo lo mismo.

Haciendo muecas de impaciencia Draco solo se cruzó de brazos y miró a su alrededor en una clara actitud de espera.

-Sin proponérselo Bella me hizo un favor, te sacó de la jugada y quedaste fuera del alcance de todos.

-Sí, tan linda ella ¿no?... bueno Potter ¿Qué quieres?

-Entiendo que estés a la defensiva.

-No, tú no entiendes nada.

-Entiendo que me equivoqué... que debí confiar en ti y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy.

-Claro, perdiste a tu heredero.

-¿Crees que solo es eso? –Dijo Harry dando un paso- yo te amo Draco, mi hijo me importa pero tú también ¿Por qué crees que puse a estos soldados a cuidarte?

-¿A cuidarme o a vigilarme?... tu intención era dejarme la correa floja para que creyera que podía ir a donde quisiera.

-Mi intención era protegerte a ti y a mi hijo, eran tiempos de traición ¿Por qué crees que ni siquiera hice el intento de verte aun sabiendo dónde estabas?... ¡porque era peligroso!... aunque muriera por verlos, no podía.

Por un motivo que desconocía, esas palabras le dolían a Draco, le hacían sentir enojo y pena de sí mismo.

-Yo sé cuidarme solo, no te necesito.

-Mi hijo me necesita.

-Mi hijo... -exclamó haciendo hincapié- solo me necesita a mí, yo puedo cuidarlo perfectamente.

-¿Y si algún día alguien descubre quien eres?

-No pasará.

-¿Así como se suponía que nadie iba a descubrir que eres un doncel? -Esas palabras hicieron que Draco lo mirara más duramente si acaso era posible- mi hijo es un Potter, es un príncipe y su herencia es un trono y ni tú tienes derecho a quitarle su identidad ni su historia... ¿Qué historia le inventarás cuando crezca, que es huérfano, que es hijo de un comerciante?

-Ser hijo de un comerciante no es vergonzoso.

-Ser hijo de un rey tampoco.

-Sí lo es si ese rey es un idiota –exclamo sintiéndose acorralado y enojado- pero si quieres visitarlo, pues ya qué, no te negaré ese derecho por que por lo que veo, no me puedo esconder de ti.

-Draco... sabes bien que así no funcionan las cosas, si decides separarte, él se quedaría conmigo.

-No... -respondio sintiendo un vuelco en el estomago- tú no vas a quitármelo.

-No es mi intención hacerlo.

-¿Pero y si no quiero regresar?

-No quiero a uno de los dos, deseo que los dos estén a mi lado.

-Pero no yo quiero, te detesto, te odio y solo siento repulsión por ti –exclamó haciendo más palpable su rechazo hacia él.

-Draco, yo te amo –dijo sintiendo un gran dolor al escucharlo.

-¿Y te acordaste de tu gran amor mientras me tenías sobre la mesa? ¿Eh?... todo lo que sale de tu boca es mentira, son engaños, nunca debí confiar en ti.

-Draco, por favor...

-¡Te grité que eso no era mío y tú no me escuchaste, solo seguías pegándome como si yo fuera un animal! –gritó sintiendo con gran pesar que sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas.

-Draco perdóname...

-¡No me interesan tus patéticas disculpas!

-Sí quieres que me arrodille, lo hago... -dijo Harry con angustia mientras caía de rodillas ante Draco, quien dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Ya te dije que no, no me interesa, vete!

-Draco por favor –siguió tomándolo de la túnica con las manos- me equivoqué, lo acepto, pero todos nos equivocamos, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy...

-No quiero nada contigo –respondio con lagrimas escapando de sus ojos mientras intentaba soltarse- solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

Harry se sentó en sus talones, llorando con la cabeza gacha mientras Draco salía de la tienda.

-Dame a mi hijo –exclamó casi arrebatándoselo a Blaise.

El soldado lo vio alejarse y le hizo una señal a Crabbe, quien de lejos solo asintió; después entró a la tienda encontrando al rey en la misma posición.

-Majestad...

-Nunca... él nunca me perdonará...

Blaise se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decirle a un hombre tan derrotado.

-Pero sabré esperar –dijo levantándose mientras se secaba las lagrimas- no puedo quedarme así, destruido como la ultima vez... tengo un país que dirigir y una familia que cuidar.

-¿Y Scorpius?... ¿se lo quitará?

-No por ahora.

-¿Por ahora?

-Por más que me rechace, ese niño es mi hijo... si alguien descubre quien es, correría peligro, es un príncipe y su lugar es a mi lado; así que sigue cuidándolos, yo seguiré en mi palacio... esperando, dándole tiempo... todo el que necesite.

Blaise asintió en silencio mientras Harry se colocaba de nuevo el velo y salía de la tienda.

__________________________________________________________________

Cuando llegó a la posada en donde se hospedaba, se encerró en su habitación y dejó a Scorpius en la cama, intentando calmarse para no estallar en gritos y asustar a su hijo, pero unos minutos después tocaron a su puerta.

-Sé que estás ahí –dijo Blaise cuando él no abrió- y si no abres pateare la puerta, sabes que no bromeo.

Sabiendo que el soldado hablaba en serio, Draco abrió más que nada para darle un puñetazo que lo mando al suelo.

-¡Maldito traidor! –Exclamo viéndolo en el suelo- ¡pensé que eras mi amigo, que podía confiar en ti pero eres igual a él!

Blaise se levanto sobándose la quijada y de repente lo empujo dentro del cuarto cerrando tras él.

-Nunca lo creí de ti Blaise... de verdad pensé que eras mi amigo.

-Y lo soy, por eso se lo dije.

-Bastardo de mierda... eres un...

-Basta ya de insultarme –dijo fastidiado- tú y ese rey me tienen hasta el culo, te quejas de él pero tú eres peor.

-¿De qué mierdas hablas?... mejor explícame por qué me traicionaste, si es que hay alguna explicación válida para eso... ¿acaso te prometió un ascenso?

El siguiente puñetazo lo recibió Draco, quien cayó al suelo asustando al pequeño.

-¿¡Ves lo que hiciste idiota?! –dijo sobándose la mandíbula mientras se levantaba y cargaba al niño.

-Tú te lo buscaste, además no se morirá por un simple sustito.

-Eres un imbécil... sal de aquí.

-No, no me voy a ir hasta que me escuches.

-No tengo nada que oír.

-Pues aquí me quedo –afirmo el soldado aplastándose en una silla muy quitado de la pena con los brazos cruzados.

Draco lanzo un bufido de exasperación mientras dejaba a un pequeño ya más tranquilo en la cama y le daba un juguete.

-Bueno pues, habla... dime porqué le dijiste donde estaba si bien sabes que yo lo odio.

-Y yo me hubiera quedado callado si eso que dices fuera verdad.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Draco, tú estás enamorado del rey.

-¿¡Qué?! –Exclamó incrédulo- ¿¡Estás loco?!

-No, aquí el único loco eres tú y por el rey justamente.

-¡Eres un completo demente! –Respondio gesticulando exageradamente- ¡estás ebrio o no sé qué te pasa!

-Draco, por favor... solo te pido que seas sincero contigo mismo.

-¡Lo soy, por eso se que lo detesto con todo mi ser, no tolero verlo siquiera!

-No puedes porque estás dolido... porque cuando por fin le entregaste tu corazón, el pasó por encima haciéndote parecer un tonto, haciendo parecer que no le importaba.

-Sí que estás mal... -dijo negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía con sarcasmo.

-Te enamoraste y algo salió mal –continuo Blaise poniéndose de pie y dando un paso- y ahora estás asustado de volver a confiar porque temes que te lastime de nuevo.

-Sal de aquí –dijo sintiéndose acorralado de nuevo.

-El se equivocó, pero es normal Draco... a fin de cuentas es humano, y tú debes reconocer que también la has cagado y mucho.

-¡No quiero escucharte! ¿¡Qué no entiendes?!

-No seas tan cobarde –dijo Blaise tomándolo del cuello sorpresivamente y estampándolo contra la pared- si muy valiente te dices, mira tú interior sin mascaras... mírate al espejo y di que no lo extrañas... que estás completo sin él –continuó girándolo bruscamente y colocándolo frente al espejo- deja de huir de ti mismo, si me dices que de verdad lo odias, yo mismo te ayudaré a escapar y él nunca podrá encontrarte... pero deja tus patéticos lloriqueos y lamentos de autocompasión, que hace tiempo dejaste de ser la pobre e inocente victima... ¡Dilo! –gritó sujetándolo tan fuerte que Draco no podía voltear a otro lado, solo podía verse a sí mismo en aquel enorme espejo.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, solo para decir:

-Déjame...

-¿Qué es más fuerte?... ¿el orgullo, el miedo o el amor?

-Suéltame...

-Dilo, maldito cobarde de mierda ¡Dilo!

-¡No! –exclamó soltándose y empujándolo.

-Ya lo decía yo... -dijo Blaise con una sonrisa burlona- no eres más que un cobarde que se esconde y escuda en los defectos de otros para ocultar los suyos... me avergüenza que hayas sido mi capitán, me voy de aquí.

Dio la vuelta y salió de ahí dando un portazo que asusto de nuevo al pobre bebé.

-No soy un cobarde... -musitó mientras se apresuraba a cargar a Scorpius- no lo soy...

Pero las lagrimas que escurrían por su cara decían otra cosa; pronto Scorpius se durmió y él se recostó junto a él sintiéndose más triste que nunca... ¿pero porqué?... ¿Por qué las palabras de Harry en lugar de hacerlo feliz, le provocaban enojo?...

-Tal vez Blaise tiene razón... -pensó mientras las lágrimas escurrían por el puente de su nariz, mientras veía a su hijo dormir.

Las palabras del soldado resonaban en su cabeza, tal vez era por eso que sentía tanta ira contra Harry al oírle decir que lo amaba, porque en el fondo le dolía que la confianza no fuera recíproca.

-¿Cómo confiar en alguien así?... lo odio...

Pero no, ya no podía pensar eso... recordar la mirada de decepción de Blaise le hizo cerrar los ojos y aceptar lo que tanto se había negado a sí mismo.

-Lo amo... -musito sorbiendo la nariz mientras acariciaba el pecho del bebé- me he enamorado... ¿Cómo diablos pudo pasarme?...

Lloró amargamente como si hubiese descubierto algo terrible y después fue quedándose dormido; siendo ya el atardecer, se despertó y dio de comer a Scorpius, luego lo arropó y salió con él a la calle, pues nunca lo dejaba solo.

Salió de la posaba con el bebé en brazos y comenzó a mirar a un lado y a otro buscando a alguien entre la gente.

-¿Buscas a alguien? –dijo una voz detrás de él.

-Sabía que no te habías ido –respondio con una débil sonrisa.

-Eres un idiota, pero eres mi amigo -Draco sonrió de nuevo mientras exhalaba un suspiro- ¿quieres decirme algo?

-Sí... es hora de regresar.

Dos días después partieron al distrito de Griffindor, solo que esta vez no había ninguna prisa, por lo que el viaje fue tranquilo.

-¿Quieres pan de cebada, Draco? –dijo Goyle cortando un pan redondo mientras Draco preparaba la papilla de su hijo.

-No, gracias –respondio con el platito en mano, listo para dar de merendar a Scorpius.

Mientras Scorpius comía, ellos preparaban la cena, después se durmió y ellos comieron alrededor del fuego, al terminar Draco, se levantó y se recargó en el costado de un camello viendo las estrellas.

Al cabo de un rato, Blaise se le unió llevándole una taza de té.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –dijo sentándose junto a él, en la enorme panza del camello.

-¿Parece que estoy haciendo algo?

Tomaron el té en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Blaise dijo:

-Te ves decaído, triste... ese no es el chiste ¿de verdad quieres regresar?

-Veras Blaise, no es tristeza precisamente lo que siento, es mas... no, aun no estoy seguro de cómo me siento.

-Pero ¿lo amas?

-Sí... si lo amo... pero no es solo eso, te digo aun no aterrizo del todo, por una parte me siento feliz, feliz por haber reconocido lo que sentía por él, pero me siento inseguro porque aun así no confío en él... por otro lado si regreso, será por mi voluntad y al hacer eso estaré aceptando todo lo que eso conlleva... atenerme a las reglas...

-Sobre eso... -dijo Blaise quitando una basurita de su té- es importante que lo tengas muy presente, porque a pesar de que hizo muy mal en azotarte estando preñado, como soldado sabes perfectamente que hizo lo correcto cuando escapaste la primera vez; el chisme corre como el agua y es más que importante la imagen que él tiene ante el ejercito.

-Sí... -respondio exhalando un suspiro- lo sé... sé que tendré que someterme... por eso estoy así, es una sensación agridulce pues estaré con la persona que amo, pero perderé mi libertad; además tiene razón con lo de Scorpius, no puedo quitarle su identidad ni su historia, además también esta Hogwarts... -dijo haciendo un chasquido con la boca mientras aventaba una piedrecilla a lo lejos- necesita estabilidad y seguridad con el nacimiento de un heredero.

-¡Vaya, creo que la paternidad te hizo madurar un poco!

-Puede ser –respondió sonriendo sin ganas- estoy asimilándolo apenas Blaise, si te soy sincero, aun me siento perdido.

-Todo saldrá bien, si algo sabes hacer es voltear las cosas a tu favor.

-Pero es el rey, Blaise...

-Y tú lo pusiste de rodillas.

_____________________________________________________________________ 

.


	29. Capitulo 29

.

_____________________________________________________________________

Fue un mes y medio de viaje por el desierto, pero cuando ya solo faltaban un par de días para llegar a la capital y levantaban el campamento para continuar la marcha, Draco dijo a Blaise:

-Blaise, falta muy poco para llegar a la ciudad... déjame recorrer ese camino yo solo con mi hijo -Blaise no dijo nada, solo continuo observándolo mientras Draco se tomaba su tiempo para seguir hablando- Será la última vez que pueda andar solo por el desierto, ya no volveré a recorrerlos sin estar acompañado de alguien... ¡mierda! –Exclamó quitándose una lágrima que amenazaba con escapar de sus ojos- esto es tan nostálgico...

Crabbe y Goyle se miraron entre sí apenados, sin saber que decir ante el sentimiento de su amigo.

-De acuerdo –dijo Blaise sorprendiendo a todos- falta muy poco y entiendo lo que sientes.

Draco asintió agradecido sin decir nada por temor a que se le rompiera la voz, Blaise sonrió y solo lo abrazó en silencio.

Crabbe y Goyle también lo abrazaron y se despidieron del pequeño Scorpius y así Draco retomó el camino a la ciudad central de Griffindor.

Caminó a paso lento, sin apurar para nada a sus dos camellos, pues los demás animales y mercancía la había regalado a sus tres amigos.

Miró a su hijo, que iba en un lecho acondicionado al otro lado de la joroba de su camello, con una canastilla haciéndole sombra; al anochecer acampó vislumbrando a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad.

___________________________________________________________________

Cuando entró a la ciudad no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto, tal vez por ver de nuevo aquel lugar en donde vivió tantas cosas en pocos meses, o tal vez por ver la que sería su casa y con un poco de suerte, su hogar.

Scorpius comenzó a llorar, por lo que lo cargo en sus brazos sin bajarse del camello hasta llegar al área de caravanas en donde le preparó un biberón y dejo a los animales por unas horas para ir a caminar; anduvo por las calles con el rostro descubierto, disfrutando el que la gente pasara a su lado sin prestarle atención, el no tener que cuidarse de nadie, el pasar inadvertido... pero también deseaba verlo de nuevo, mirar sus ojos verdes y ser el objeto de sus sonrisas; así que exhalando un profundo suspiro, dio una última mirada al mercado y echo a andar rumbo al palacio con Scorpius dormido en sus brazos.

Cuando llego a la enorme edificación, no se puso el velo, deseaba ser desafiante por última vez y ver la cara indignada de los soldados, así que entró al patio y se dirigió directamente a un guardia que custodiaba la puerta.

-Quiero ver al rey.

-¿Tiene audiencia?

-No.

-¿Quién solicita verlo?

Draco suspiro antes de decir:

-Su concubino.

El soldado lo miró en silencio, esperando que fuese una broma o lo que fuera, pero el rostro del hombre no sonreía para nada y además cargaba un bebé en los brazos, por eso se miró con su compañero que también lo miró atónito.

-¡Por el profeta! –exclamó el soldado abriendo de inmediato la puerta y dejándolo pasar.

El guardia caminó a un lado de él viéndolo impresionado mientras Draco caminaba tranquilo... tranquilo por fuera pero casi enloquecido de nervios por dentro.

-Espera aquí –dijo el soldado metiéndolo a una habitación.

Draco entro y miró el cuarto, era una oficina muy amplia, con más exactitud la oficina de Severus, que en ese momento no estaba.

Cuando Harry recibió la noticia en su oficina, no lo pudo creer, así que corrió a donde le dijeron que habían metido a Draco; cuando abrió la puerta Draco se giró y entonces lo pudo ver... y pudo ver a su hijo en sus brazos.

-Draco... -dijo cerrando la puerta y viéndolo mientras una sonrisa incrédula aparecía en sus labios- regresaste.

-Bueno, yo... sí, estoy aquí –respondio alzándose de hombros.

Harry lo alcanzó en dos zancadas y los abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Oye, despertaras a Scorpius!

Pero Harry estaba demasiado feliz como para preocuparse de eso, había llegado hacía apenas unos días y pensaba que aun tardaría mucho tiempo para volver a verlos.

Cuando se separó miró el rostro de Draco y lo vio desviar la vista y mirar a su hijo.

-Yo... -dijo sin saber ya que decir o hacer- bueno, debes estar cansado ¿no?

-No, solo un poco.

-Ven, vamos a mi habitación para que descanses –dijo Harry tomándolo de la mano y saliendo con él; se dirigieron a las habitaciones reales, en donde Draco entro mirándolo todo de nuevo, como si fuera la primera vez y al mismo tiempo rememorando cosas pasadas- mira... -continuó Harry conduciéndolo a la habitación contigua.

Cuando Draco entró quedo impresionado al ver la habitación acondicionada para un niño; había una cuna hermosa con cortinas de encaje cubriéndola, estantes llenos de juguetes y muebles con ropa dentro.

-Es... increíble –dijo entrando mientras recorría todo con la vista.

-Esta lista para recibir a mi hijo en cualquier momento.

Draco llego hasta la cuna y tuvo que admitir que todo era simplemente fenomenal.

-¿Puedo cargarlo?

Draco se giró y vio a Harry sonreírle ansioso, así que sonrió un tanto nervioso y asintió en silencio; Harry tomo al bebé con temor a romperlo y lo acuno sonriendo cuando ya lo tuvo.

-Hola bebé... soy tu papá –susurró caminando con él por el cuarto mientras Draco solo lo veía- te esperé por mucho tiempo, pero al fin aquí estás.

El rubio quedo conmovido al ver el amor con que Harry le hablaba a su hijo y supo en ese momento que había hecho lo correcto, solo que aun se sentía incomodo, como si estuviera con un extraño.

Harry se sentó en una silla mecedora sin dejar de hablarle al dormido bebé, por lo que Draco decidió dejarlo solo y salió de ahí; ya en la habitación de Harry miró todo de nuevo, como en aquella ocasión en que se había quedado solo curioseando todo.

Aspiro el aroma que había en el ambiente, la loción que usaba el rey... y entonces se sentó en la cama; mientras se quitaba el turbante y lo dejaba a un lado, cuando Harry salió de la habitación después de dejar a Scorpius en la cuna, lo encontró dormido también.

_____________________________________________________________________

Cuando despertó, se enderezó sobresaltado al recordar donde estaba.

-Tranquilo, estás en casa –dijo Harry recostado a su lado.

-Oh...

Harry lo vio enderezarse y sentarse dándole la espalda, acomodándose el alborotado cabello.

-Estás incomodo –dijo sentándose y recargándose en la cabecera- ¿Por qué?

Draco lo miró y supo que era inútil intentar ocultar lo que sentía, así que solo se alzo de hombros.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Draco?

-Scorpius debe estar aquí.

-¿Solo por eso? –Draco volvió a encogerse de hombros- Draco, con lo de la ultima vez pensé que nunca estarías conmigo por tu propia voluntad... me hace muy feliz que pensaras en Scorpius, pero ¿y tú?... ¿realmente te sientes muy mal al estar conmigo?

Draco deseaba decirle todo lo que pensaba y sentía, pero simple y sencillamente se le hacía imposible.

-Oye... -dijo Harry acercándose hasta él y haciéndolo girarse- deseo ganarme tu confianza de nuevo, pero antes necesito saber... ¿realmente me odias?... ¿realmente me detestas tanto, como para no compartir mi lecho ni siquiera para dormir?

Draco lo miró y suspiro sintiéndose un tonto.

-Yo... -exclamó finalmente- no te odio.

Harry sonrió débilmente al escuchar aquello.

-Eso es un alivio.

Draco sonrió rompiendo con ello un poco de la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-Esto es difícil para mí –dijo mirando los bordados de la colcha- no es tan sencillo estar aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... mira Harry –exclamó mirándolo finalmente- necesito empezar poco a poco, no puedo llegar y sentirme como en mi casa, no puedo llegar y tratarte como mi esposo aunque lo seas... me siento nervioso, me siento extraño... yo...

-Tranquilo, ya te demostré que yo sé esperar y esperare el tiempo que se necesario para ganarme tu confianza de nuevo -Draco asintió agradecido- comenzaremos desde cero –continuo Harry- por eso vivirás aquí, no regresarás al área de concubinas.

Draco lo miro con ojos muy abiertos sin esperar jamás aquello, era cierto que no deseaba regresar al área de concubinas después de todo lo que había pasado, pero tampoco deseaba pasar a vivir al cuarto de Harry directamente.

-Mande arreglar todo –continuo Harry- tienes ropa en los armarios para cuando regresaras y hay todo en la habitación de Scorpius.

-¿Viviré contigo? –pregunto cómo tonto.

-Pues claro ¿Qué mejor manera de demostrarte cuanto te amo, que teniéndote cerca?

-Pero... pero no me tomarás ya ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, ya te lo dije, todo a su tiempo.

Draco se giro dándole la espalda mientras recordaba lo que había hablado con Blaise, lo que él mismo había reflexionado a solas y lo que implicaba su regreso.

-Estarás bien, deja que te cuide –dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en un hombro.

Quiso girarse y vociferar que no necesitaba que lo cuidara, pero sabía que con eso no lograría nada... tenía que hablar, poner la cosas en claro, decir sus temores e inquietudes si quería que todo aquello funcionara.

-Yo... yo entiendo ahora muchas cosas –dijo girándose y subiendo una pierna a la cama para poder estar frente a él- yo entiendo mi lugar ahora y quiero que sepas que no es sencillo para mi aceptarlo.

-Lo sé.

-No, no lo sabes... no sabes lo que significa para mí el tener que someterme a ti, aceptar que seas tú el que me manda, que seas tú quien deba darme permiso para hacer determinadas cosas...

Harry lo vio agachar la cabeza, como si el mundo de repente cayera sobre él.

-Hey... -dijo alzándole la barbilla- tampoco quiero que cambies tu esencia, no se trata de eso, no quiero un soldado que obedezca en todo como un castigo.

-Ni creo que yo obedecería en todo tampoco, es solo que me siento desubicado... la verdad me siento raro aquí, me siento extraño contigo... no quiero que durmamos juntos.

Harry le acaricio el cabello entendiendo los sentimientos del rubio.

-No te preocupes, lograras adaptarte rápidamente y en lo referente a dormir conmigo, no te pongas nervioso, no te tocare todavía.

-Qué gran consuelo –exclamó irónico- yo pensé que me dirías que dormirías en otro lado.

-Qué gracioso –dijo Harry riendo.

-Yo hablaba en serio.

-Ven, relajémonos –dijo saltando de la cama y sacando un tablero de un cajón- juguemos un poco.

Draco acepto sin tener nada mejor que hacer, así que pasaron un par de horas jugando hasta que Scorpius despertó.

-Le daré un baño y le daré de comer –dijo Draco levantándose.

-Haré venir a una sierva para que se ocupe de la comida.

Draco tenía sus propias ideas respecto a eso, pero debido a la urgencia de atender a Scorpius lo dejó pasar, pero cuando el pequeño estuvo tranquilo y jugando en la cama de sus padres, Draco por fin pudo exponer sus ideas.

-Oye, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría que cambiaran.

-¿Cómo qué? –pregunto sonriendo acostado junto a su hijo jugando con él.

-No necesito una sierva que se ocupe de mi hijo, yo puede atenderlo perfectamente todo este tiempo.

-No es por eso.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero poder salir de este cuarto sin un maldito guardia pisándome los talones a donde quiera que vaya... se supone que es mi casa ¿no?

-Pues sí.

-¿Y entonces porque tengo que cubrirme la cara cuando paseo por ella?

-Draco... -exclamó exhalando un suspiro.

-Mira, yo sé lo de cubrirme la cara porque ya tengo marido y lo acepto... -dijo suspirando con resignación- no me gusta pero lo acepto... ¿pero en mi casa?

-Hay soldados aquí.

-¡Pero yo no tengo la culpa!... Harry por favor, entiéndeme, yo estoy dispuesto a acatar las reglas, pero tú también debes poner de tu parte y ser coherente, dime ¿Por qué las concubinas deben estar recluidas?

-No están recluidas, de hecho su área es una cuarta parte del palacio, hay habitaciones para su entretenimiento, danza y natación para las niñas y muchas cosas más, es solo que no pueden salir sin compañía y eso tú lo sabes y yo no puedo estar con ellas todo el tiempo.

Draco suspiró de nuevo, pero eso no le era suficiente.

-No me recluyas por favor.

-No estoy recluyéndote, puedes ir a donde quieras.

-Pero no solo ¿verdad?

Harry guardó silencio mientras miraba a Scorpius llevarse una sonaja a la boca.

-Sí quieres que me sienta en mi casa, déjame hacerla mi casa... no me pongas un guardián, ya no escaparé, regrese por mi voluntad ¿no?

Harry entendía ese punto, pero el hecho de que su propia gente se hubiera introducido en el palacio de otro reino y llevado a cabo su misión, le hacía temer por los suyos, que alguien más pudiera hacer lo que él hizo.

-No puedo hacer eso... -Draco lo miró por unos instantes e inclinó la cabeza sintiéndose decepcionado- pero puedes andar sin velo mientras no salgas del palacio.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido, viendo a Harry sonreírle y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-De acuerdo –dijo agradecido de esa concesión del rey.

-No estoy muy de acuerdo, debo confesarlo –dijo Harry sujetándole el juguete a su hijo- no me agrada que otro hombre vea tu cara cuando ya estás casado, pero creo que yo también debo ceder un poco.

-Y quiero preparar sus alimentos, no necesito una sierva, yo puedo ocuparme de sus cosas, su ropa y todo eso.

Harry sonrió satisfecho de ver a su concubino en un papel más casero de algún modo, ya sin esas ideas de rebeldía de cuando llego por primera vez.

-No quiero tener que castigarte ¿entiendes? –Dijo deseando poner las cosas claras desde el inicio- reconozco el gran error que cometí y no se volverá a repetir; te amo con locura, pero también necesito de tu apoyo.

Draco apretó los labios recordando situaciones desagradables, recordando que el mundo en el que le había tocado vivir no iba a cambiar solo porque a él no le gustara, que su cultura iba a seguir siendo la misma y las personas que la tenían también.

-No habrá necesidad –musito dándole la espalda.

-Yo hablare contigo cuando surjan malentendidos –añadió Harry mirándolo, aunque el rubio le diera la espalda- confiaré en tu palabra porque sé que eres un soldado honorable... un soldado honorable que salvó el reino de Hogwarts -Draco alzo la cara sorprendido- sé que fuiste tú quien escuchó a Greyback y a Pettigrew... gracias.

Draco se giró y después de observarlo unos instantes, también sonrió.

______________________________________________________________________

Pasaron un par de días en los que Draco se la paso encerrado en las habitaciones reales cuidando a Scorpius, ahí tenía gran espacio como el enorme jardín trasero, la piscina y varias habitaciones, pero no por eso no había salido, lo que sucedía era que seguía pensando en su nueva situación, su nueva vida... en las palabras de Harry... en que a pesar de decirle que lo amaba, seguía pensando como un típico marido dominante.

Suspiro sabiendo que eso no cambiaría y que de alguna forma al haber regresado, lo había aceptado; pero sonrió al ver que también había ganado algunas cosas como poder andar sin velo por el palacio, aun con soldados vigilando por ahí, eso para un marido como Harry era todo un logro.

-Minerva dijo que podía conseguir muchas cosas si sabía cómo pedir –pensó recordando las palabras de la vieja sierva.

Lo que también le hizo pensar en que ya sabría de su regreso y aun no había ido a verla.

-Ven, vamos al jardín –dijo a su pequeño sacándolo de la cuna.

También la extrañaba, era como una segunda madre tal como ella le había dicho en su primera llegada, también quería ver a las chicas, pero se sentía de algún modo traicionero con ellas; aun no había hablado con Harry de eso, pues al reconocer consigo mismo que amaba al rey, no le gustaba que tuviera otras parejas... algo raro si siempre había vivido en un mundo en donde tener esposa y concubinas era algo aceptado.

-Pero me dan celos... -pensó triste al imaginar a Harry en la cama con Pansy o Luna.

¿Eso era lo que sentían ellas con él?... probablemente, y también por eso se sentía mal con ellas por saberse el favorito del rey.

-Quiero un mundo en donde tu papá solo me quiera a mí –dijo haciéndole cosquillas a Scorpius.

-Yo estoy enamorado de ti –dijo alguien a sus espaldas haciéndolo girarse con el corazón en la boca.

-¡No entres a escondidas! –grito enojado y sintiendo que su cara hervía como una olla.

-No entré a escondidas ¿y porque te molestas? –pregunto sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Draco salió al jardín sin responderle.

-Draco... ven ¿Por qué te enojas?... –pregunto yendo tras él.

-Por nada.

-Oye, pero ven...

-¿Qué quieres, no tienes algo que hacer, un país que invadir o algo? –respondio molesto cuando Harry lo agarro del antebrazo.

-Ven Scorpius... -dijo sonriendo quitándole al niño de los brazos y dándole besitos.

Draco aprovecho para alejarse de él otra vez.

-¿Podemos hablar sin que te sulfures? –pregunto Harry cuando el rubio se sentó a la orilla de la piscina.

Draco se alzo de hombros viendo a otro lado.

-Sí estás molesto porque escuche lo que dijiste hace un rato, no tienes porqué, yo te quiero ya lo sabes y me hace inmensamente feliz que tú me quieras también.

-Yo no dije que te quería ¿o sí?

-Pues no, pero...

-Entonces no te hagas ideas raras, que solo oíste palabras sueltas.

Draco estaba avergonzado, esa era la realidad; amaba a Harry pero aun no se sentía listo para decirlo claramente.

-Bien... -respondio ya sin aquella gran sonrisa- pero si dijiste eso por las concubinas... bueno Draco, ellas son mi familia y también las quiero.

-Ya lo sé, no tienes que explicármelo –respondio levantándose para irse de ahí.

-Espera... -dijo Harry tomándolo de la muñeca- hay que hablar.

-No quiero, estoy bien.

-Pues vamos a hablar –exclamó frunciendo el ceño mientras lo conducía al interior para dejar a Scorpius en el piso, sobre la alfombra con un montón de juguetes- Bien, dímelo... dime lo que hay dentro de esa cabecita, porque si lo dejo así, eres capaz de armar después una revolución; además quedamos en ser sinceros en la medida de lo posible.

Draco suspiró sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad, pero simplemente se quedó callado.

-Mira –dijo Harry sentándose en la cama haciéndolo hacer lo mismo- a mis concubinas yo las amo, las amo como madres de mis hijas que son, además son buenas mujeres ¿Cómo no quererlas?... pero a ti no solo te quiero como el padre de mi hijo, yo estoy enamorado de ti y... y... -tartamudeó sintiendo que las palabras no le bastaban para expresar la alegría de saberse amado por Draco- el que tú también sientas algo por mí, hace que todo cambie para mí, haces que me sienta inmensamente feliz.

-Te repito que yo no dije eso.

-Oh vamos Draco...

-Cambiemos de tema ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo –concedió con un suspiro, un tanto decepcionado de la respuesta de Draco- regresemos al de las concubinas, ellas son parte de la familia.

Draco asintió sonriendo claramente a fuerzas mientras suspiraba y miraba hacia donde Scorpius jugaba.

-Está bien, sé que ellas tienen todo el derecho de estar contigo también.

-Sé que tienes unas ideas muy poco convencionales que no se adaptan del todo a nuestra cultura, pero sabes bien que no las puedo repudiar.

-No, claro que no, yo nunca pediría eso.

-Sé que no, eres buena persona... lo que yo quiero que entiendas es que no es con ellas con quien quiero pasar todo el tiempo, no es con ellas con quien quiero dormir todas las noches, no es con ellas con quien quiero despertar todas las mañanas... Draco, puedo tener más mujeres pero tú eres el hombre de mi vida.

Draco asintió en silencio pesándole más que nunca su cultura polígama, sabiendo que Harry tenía no solo la razón, sino el derecho de yacer con ellas en la cama cuando quisiera.

Harry le tomo la barbilla y se acercó para darle un beso, pero Draco giro el rostro suavemente para esquivarlo, por lo que el moreno suspiro dándole el beso en la mejilla y levantándose.

-¿Lograré algún día tu confianza de nuevo?... mira, si tienes miedo a que te lastime de una u otra forma, tienes razón, lo haré... -dijo viendo a Draco mirarlo sorprendido- así como tú me lastimaras a mí de una u otra forma, porque si sabré yo que tienes una daga en la lengua –añadió cruzándose de brazos- y un buen puño...

Draco sonrió débilmente al escuchar lo último, sin embargo siguió callado dejando que Harry continuara hablando.

-Pero eso pasa en todos los matrimonios porque no somos perfectos... ni yo lo soy ni tú lo eres, así que también es hora de que madures en ese sentido, pero te vuelvo a aclarar que yo te amo a pesar de querer a mis concubinas.

Cuando quedó solo, Draco se sentó en la alfombra sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, preguntándose si había nacido fuera de época o en el país equivocado; pero así era la vida en Hogwarts, incluso el profeta Merlín había tenido varias esposas.

-El profeta Merlín puede irse mucho a la...

______________________________________________________________ 

.


	30. Capitulo 30

.

Después de una semana, Harry fue a visitar al resto de su familia en el área de concubinas.

-Majestad –dijo Minerva cuando Harry salió de nadar con las niñas y sus madres las secaban- perdone mi atrevimiento...

-Quieres saber sobre él ¿verdad? –dijo Harry secándose el cabello.

-Sí mi señor, hace una semana que llego y aun no ha venido a vernos.

-Dale tiempo Minerva, tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza...

-¿Y el niño, majestad? –pregunto sonriendo ansiosa.

-Está hermoso, es todo un Potter –respondio radiante.

-Muero por verlo, de verdad... insístale majestad, dígale que lo extrañamos.

-Se lo diré.

Esa tarde Harry estuvo hasta altas horas de la noche en una reunión con su grupo de concejales, así que cuando llegó a su habitación Draco ya dormía, por lo que solo encendió la lamparita de su buró.

-mmm...

-Perdón, no quería despertarte –dijo Harry sentándose en la cama para quitarse las botas.

-Está bien... ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las dos y media de la mañana.

-¿Por qué tan tarde?

-Estábamos discutiendo una nueva ley... fue difícil, llevo en esto un par de meses pero al fin lo logré.

-¿Qué lograste?

-Duérmete, mañana hablamos de eso, ya es tarde.

-Bien... -respondio dándose la vuelta y durmiéndose de nuevo casi al instante.

Al día siguiente mientras desayunaba en la habitación con Harry, éste sacó una carpeta con documentos, agitándola frente a él.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto dándole una cucharada de papilla a Scorpius.

-Es una nueva ley, se instaurará una nueva ley a partir del mes entrante.

-¿Ah sí, y cuál es?

-Queda prohibido el matrimonio con mujeres menores de dieciseis años.

Draco quedó literalmente con la boca abierta mientras Harry seguía hablando mientras cortaba un trozo de carne habiendo dejado la carpeta a un lado.

-¿Es en serio? –dijo al fin.

-Sí... lleve a cabo una investigación con ayuda de Dumbledore, me dijo las consecuencias físicas del embarazo en niñas, quede asombrado al saber que niñas que tienen sexo antes de madurar lo suficiente pueden quedar estériles.

-¿En serio? –pregunto asombrado.

-Sí, una de varias consecuencias claro, también hice una encuesta con varios cientos de niñas, se les pregunto su opinión respecto a su matrimonio... las respuestas fueron desastrosas y la verdad quedé en shock después de leerlas; así que hice lo posible por derogar la ley que permite el casamiento con niñas apenas teniendo su primer sangrado; esto no será nada fácil y traerá muchas protestas y problemas, pero esto estará acompañado de campañas de concientización que serán impartidas por médicos en todas las ciudades y aldeas... aun así será difícil pues la mayoría de los médicos, sino es que todos, piensan también que el matrimonio con niñas está bien... será un largo camino –dijo negando con la cabeza mientras Draco lo observaba- siendo franco, esto es solo el primer paso y llevará generaciones cambiar eso, ninguno de los dos verá esta ley cumplirse en su totalidad... tal vez nuestros nietos con un poco de suerte.

-Pero es un enorme paso.

-Así es.

-¿Y cómo es que se te ocurrió hacer todo eso?... ¿la investigación y encuestas?

-Sí soy honesto, no lo pensé nunca... hasta que tú llegaste –respondio mirándolo.

-¿Yo?

-Sí Draco, me hiciste pensar en muchas cosas -Draco asintió asombrado mientras miraba su taza de té- pero hay cosas en las que nunca intervendré, como lo es el velo en las mujeres casadas... y donceles –Draco lo miró entendiendo a que se refería- son tradiciones, es nuestra cultura... tú me pides romper paradigmas, que abra mi criterio a otras cosas y lo estoy haciendo... con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo estoy intentando, sin embargo hay cosas que no admiten cambio, puede parecerte una tontería, pero así lo veo yo y aunque seré permisible en muchas cosas contigo, te pido que tu aceptes tu propia cultura, tus tradiciones... ellas son parte de ti.

Draco miró su taza de nuevo mientras Harry seguía comiendo.

____________________________

Esa noche, cuando Harry se acostó a dormir, Draco estaba en la habitación de Scorpius dándole un biberón pues el pequeño había estado inquieto y se negaba a dormir; para cuando llego al cuarto, Harry ya dormía solo con la lamparita encendida.

Se puso su pijama, apago la luz y se acostó, miro el ventanal y luego miró el techo de su cama adoselada... sus ojos simplemente se negaban a cerrarse pues su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas en lo de esa mañana... Harry había hecho algo muy importante para la población de Hogwarts, algo trascendental que armaría revuelo... y todo por él.

"¿Qué es más importante, el orgullo, el miedo o el amor?"

Se giro hacia su esposo viendo su espalda, su respiración acompasada y el calor de su cuerpo cercano... y deseo sentirlo de nuevo en su piel, deseo estar de nuevo en aquellos brazos... hacer a un lado su recelo; suspiro viéndolo mientras su corazón flotaba en el amor que el rey había sembrado en él.

Así que indeciso se mordió un labio, alargo su mano y tocó el hombro de su esposo.

-¿mmm?... –gimió Harry adormilado.

Draco apretó un poco la mano haciéndolo girarse sin siquiera abrir los ojos, entonces se acercó y se acurrucó en el pecho de Harry.

Harry abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, no dijo nada, solo sonrió y lo abrazó besándole la coronilla.

___________________________

Al día siguiente Harry se levanto de muy buen humor y le dio un beso en los labios a Draco mientras dormía, luego fue a ver s Scorpius y finalmente salió a hacer sus labores; el rubio despertó también sintiéndose más alegre que otros días y supo que se debía a lo ocurrido en la noche, no había habido sexo pero sentía que nuevamente había comenzado a acercarse a Harry otra vez.

A medio día, estando Scorpius sin sueño y sin hambre, pensó en dar su primer recorrido por el palacio sin velo, con un guardia pisándole los talones pero de eso ya se ocuparía después.

-Scorpius ¿quieres ver algo bonito? –Dijo cargándolo- pues entonces vamos a las caballerizas.

Abrió la puerta y salió de ahí como si nada, vio al guardia mirarlo sorprendido por ver su rostro descubierto y sin siquiera usar turbante.

-¿Para qué usar turbante si no estoy en la intemperie? –pensó sonriendo al ver al hombre mirarlo con reprobación mientras comenzaba a caminar tras él.

Caminó disfrutando la libertad de no tener que cubrirse mientras caminaba en el palacio, la edificación que tendría que empezar a sentir como su casa.

Varios sirvientes lo miraron sorprendidos cuando el concubino del rey paso como si nada por ahí, en dirección a las caballerizas.

-Mira hijo, ahí duermen los caballos y camellos –dijo al pequeño, que llevaba una sonaja mientras miraba con interés los animales a lo lejos- hay un caballo muy bonito, ven vamos a verlo.

Ron vio a un hombre rubio con un niño pasar entre algunos soldados e ir a la casilla del caballo del concubino, fue entonces que cayó en cuenta quien era ese hombre y casi se va de espaldas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry sabe que estás fuera? –pregunto llegando presuroso hasta donde estaba.

-Mira Scorpius, este caballo se llama Hedwig –dijo Draco al pequeño que miraba embobado al hermoso caballo blanco.

-Oye, te estoy hablando.

-¿Has visto a las comadrejas hablar, Scorpius?

-No te hagas el gracioso ¿Harry sabe que estás aquí sin velo? ¿Te dio permiso? –dijo poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

Draco suspiro con exasperación antes de girarse y encararlo.

-En primera, comadreja estúpida... no te atrevas a tocarme, ningún hombre puede tocarme ¿recuerdas?

Ron retiró su mano al caer en cuenta de que el doncel tenía razón.

-Y segunda... por supuesto que el rey sabe que estoy aquí y estoy sin velo, cuento con su permiso ¿vas a cuestionar sus decisiones... comadreja estúpida?

-No vuelvas... -exclamo Ron con expresión asesina- a llamarme así.

-¿Tú estás dándome ordenes?... solo el rey puede ordenarme... comadreja estúpida.

-¡No me llames así! –gritó asustando al niño.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto Harry llegando en ese momento.

-Ya, ya cariño, no llores... -musito Draco arrullando a Scorpius que comenzaba a lloriquear.

Harry vio a Draco tranquilizando a su hijo y comprendió todo sin necesidad de explicaciones.

-Harry lo lamento, no quise asustar a tu hijo, es que...

-Retírate –interrumpió mirándolo serio- y es la última vez soldado, que le gritas a mi concubino.

Ron enrojeció hasta la coronilla al oír la amonestación del rey, pero solo hizo una reverencia y se fue de ahí; Draco en tanto ya había calmado a Scorpius y entraba a la casilla del caballo mientras Harry se acercaba a la puertecilla para verlo.

-Oye, es hora de regresar –dijo con calma.

Draco lo miró y supo que esa calma solo era por fuera... estaba satisfecho de lograr poner en su lugar a aquel soldado que ya detestaba, pero de alguna forma sabía que se había pasado de la raya.

-Solo espera un poco –respondio montando a Scorpius en Hedwig.

-Ten cuidado.

-Por supuesto, yo sé lo que hago.

El gesto adusto de Harry fue borrándose al ver la risa de Scorpius al sentir en sus pequeñas manos el pelaje del caballo.

-Te gusta ¿verdad? –dijo Draco sonriendo- anda Harry, ven a sostenerlo.

Harry entro a la casilla y sostuvo a Scorpius sobre el caballo.

-Aun es muy pequeño pero los caballos le van a encantar –dijo Draco haciéndose a un lado.

-Sí, tendrá los mejores caballos... será un experto jinete.

-Su padre sabe montar muy bien.

-Por supuesto –dijo Harry- yo mismo le enseñaré.

-Hablaba de mí.

Harry lo miro y luego comenzaron a reír rompiendo esa tensión que había comenzado a sentirse; después de un rato Harry cargo a Scorpius y salieron de ahí.

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación y dejaron a Scorpius sobre la cama, jugando; Harry miró a Draco.

-Sabes lo que hiciste ¿no?

-¿Hablas de haber ido a las caballerizas sin velo?

-Sí.

-Andaba por ahí y de repente quise ver al caballo, lo siento... se me pasó –dijo alzándose de hombros.

-Draco...

-Toda mi vida anduve así, a veces se me olvida.

-De acuerdo –respondio no queriendo discutir- pero que no vuelva a pasar.

-Bien, bien.

-Oye, Minerva quiere verte... y desea conocer al niño.

-Ah...

-¿Cuándo piensas visitarlas?

Draco se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos.

-No lo sé.

-Mira, así como tú debes aceptar que tengo concubinas, ellas ya han aceptado que eres mi favorito.

-Parece que hablas de tu mascota preferida, no me interesa ser tu favorito –exclamó dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda.

-Draco, no empecemos de nuevo... -dijo acostándose atrás de él y poniéndole una mano en la cadera.

-No, está bien, ya entendí.

Y si, ya lo había entendido, pero no aceptado... ese hombre que estaba atrás de él y que le estaba demostrando que lo amaba, no era solo para él.

Harry torció la boca y retiró su mano colocándose boca arriba, cruzando los tobillos y las manos sobre su estomago.

-¿Por qué no se puede? –Pensó Draco impacientándose cada vez, hasta que no pudo y se giró encarando a Harry, sorprendiéndolo- ¿Por qué no se puede?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué no puedo ser solo yo?

-Draco... ¿estás hablando de lo que ya hablamos? –pregunto un tanto confundido de que Draco hablara de eso con tal ímpetu.

-Sí... de eso hablo –contestó levantándose, decidiéndose a soltar todo lo que se había guardado, con las palabras de Blaise resonándole en la cabeza- ¿Qué es más fuerte? –dijo mirando a Harry enderezarse y sentarse en la cama.

-¿Cómo?

-Blaise me pregunto eso... ¿Qué es más fuerte, el orgullo, el miedo o el amor?... me costó mucho decidir, pero no más... ya basta.

-¿Basta de qué?... ¿en qué te he tratado mal ahora?

-En nada... de hecho cada día me doy cuenta de cómo eres en realidad.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Harry... -exclamó dando vueltas por el cuarto- yo... yo...

-¿Ajá?

-Yo te quiero... -dijo sintiendo su cara enrojecer- yo... estoy enamorado de ti.

Harry se levantó sintiendo que su mundo se volvía mil veces mejor al escuchar esas palabras... de cierta forma ya lo intuía al haberlo escuchado en el jardín, pero una cosa era oír que deseaba ser querido y otra que él quisiera... y no solo "querer"... Draco había dicho estar enamorado.

-¿Me amas Draco? –Dijo acercándose a él- ¿estás enamorado de mi?

-Sí... -respondio sintiéndose extraño de haber soltado algo tan grande que llevo escondido por mucho tiempo hasta de sí mismo.

-Draco –dijo Harry tomándolo por los hombros.

-No –respondio dándose un paso atrás desconcertándolo- lo siento, pero yo... yo no puedo.

-¿No puedes qué? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Harry, yo te amo... pero no puedo, no acepto y no quiero... no quiero compartirte con alguien más.

Harry entendió a que se refería.

-Draco, ya hablamos de eso.

-Ya lo sé, no soy estúpido... -exclamó con actitud impaciente- pero no puedo... lo siento Harry, pero yo quiero que tú solo seas para mí.

A pesar de sentir que tocaba el séptimo cielo con esas palabras, Harry sabía que no todo era tan sencillo.

-¿Quieres que las repudie?

-No, claro que no, ya te lo había dicho... a ellas las quiero como hermanas, pero... pero... -dijo no encontrando las palabras exactas para expresar su desesperación, inconformidad y celos- mira... -dijo encarándolo- tendrás tus concubinas, ya lo sé, no puedes ni quiero que las repudies, es verdad... y que yo no puedo negarme a estar en tu lecho y que de hecho me tomes cuando quieras... ya lo sé...

Harry lo miró serio, viendo su real desesperación, viendo que las palabras salían a trompicones, que de hecho la voz se le quebraba y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Pero yo... yo no puedo... -balbuceó gesticulando exageradamente con las manos, como si con ellos pudiera expresar más claro lo que no podía con la boca.

Harry se acercó y lo abrazó mientras Draco rompía a llorar.

-Está bien, tranquilo...

-No... -gimoteó aferrado a su ropa- yo te amo... yo te amo y... y... quiero que seas solo para mí...

Harry cerró los ojos, disfrutando el oír aquellas palabras, pero afligido al ver la tristeza de Draco.

-Yo... a pesar de ocultar mi condición... -dijo con la mejilla recargada en el hombro de Harry- y de saber que no... que no era posible... siempre soñé... con un amor increíble... co-con alguien... a-alguien que diera todo por mi... que fuera so-solo para mí...

-Calma... -susurró acariciándole el cabello.

-¡No! –Exclamó separándose lo suficiente para verlo a la cara- ¡No puedo calmarme!... ¡Estoy e-enamorado y... me mata que esa persona no me ame solo a mí!

-Yo te amo.

-Pero no... n-no eres solo mío... -respondio separándose totalmente- escucha Harry... sé que no me queda de o-otra que aceptarlo pero... eso me parte el corazón... -concluyo saliendo de ahí y yendo al cuarto de Scorpius.

Harry suspiro suavemente mientras se inclinaba a cargar a Scorpius que le daba los bracitos.

-Ven cariño... -susurró besándolo y saliendo con él al jardín.

Se sentó en una tumbona cargando al bebé y viendo sin ver las palmeras meciéndose al viento.

-¿Quieres esto? –dijo agitándole un juguete.

Scorpius alargo las manitas mientras lloriqueaba.

-¿Qué tienes bebé?

Scorpius se retorcía en los brazos de su papá, por lo que Harry se levantó y salió de ahí; caminó por el palacio arrullando a Scorpius y sin planearlo sus pasos lo dirigieron al área de concubinas.

-¡Por el profeta Merlín! –exclamó Pansy viendo a Harry entrar con el niño en brazos.

Las otras dos mujeres, que tomaban té bajo la sombra, voltearon a verlo sorprendidas.

-Buen día –saludo Harry sonriente.

Todas miraron a Scorpius ansiosas y curiosas.

-Es hermoso –exclamó Minerva con las manos en la boca.

-Es un niño muy bendecido –dijo Luna, con una mezcla de emoción y tristeza de que ese pequeño no fuera suyo.

Pansy se levantó y se acercó para verlo de cerca.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro –respondio Harry dándoselo- pero no se que tiene, está muy inquieto y llorón.

-Seguro son los dientes –dijo cargándolo- ya está en edad.

-¿Le saldrá un diente? –pregunto sorprendido y emocionado.

-Es lo más probable ¿verdad bebé? –Dijo acariciando el suave cabello negro de Scorpius- que hermosos ojos... iguales a los de su padre.

Minerva se acerco a verlo y vio sus enormes ojos grises, también vio las expresiones melancólicas de las dos chicas.

Luna también se acercó para tocarlo y acomodarle el rebelde cabello negro, revuelto como el de su padre, como si añorara algo.

-¿Su concubino estuvo de acuerdo en que lo conociéramos, majestad? –preguntó Minerva discretamente.

-No le pregunte... ¿crees que hice mal, Minerva? –Pregunto viendo a sus concubinas cargar y acariciar a su hijo- no es mi intención lastimarlas.

-Tarde o temprano debían conocerlo.

-Sí.

Minerva observo a Harry y supo que esa expresión calmada guardaba algo más.

-¿Qué sucede majestad?... ¿el fénix no está contento en su jaula?

-No, no lo está... -respondio recargándose en la mesa de piedra mientras las chicas caminaban por el jardín tratando de distraer a Scorpius.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que quiere el nido para él solo –respondio mirándola mientras sonreía cansinamente y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ya veo... no me sorprende, creo que es ese tipo de persona.

-Sí, es de todo o nada... creo que por eso era tan buen soldado... ¿puedes creer Minerva, que se ha enamorado de mi? –Dijo de repente, sonriendo emocionado y con voz baja- me ama... ¡dijo que me ama!

-¿Y por qué a pesar de esa sonrisa, no lo veo tan feliz?

La sonrisa emocionada de Harry se desvaneció poco a poco.

-Espere tanto que me dijera eso, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Es complicado Minerva, en realidad no sé qué hacer.

Minerva iba a decir algo pero las chicas regresaron en ese momento.

-Sienta, mi señor –dijo Pansy indicándole que dejara que Scorpius mordiera su dedo.

-¡Esta duro! –Exclamo sorprendido- ¡tenías razón, esta saliéndole un diente!

-Hay que dejar que muerda compresas frías o darle juguetitos para morder.

-Entiendo... hice bien en traerlo –respondio cargándolo de nuevo.

Curiosamente ninguna de las dos chicas pregunto por Draco, pero para Harry eso fue más que conveniente.

-Nos vamos –dijo dándoles un beso a cada una en la frente.

Ellas asintieron sonrientes, pero cuando el rey desapareció con su hijo, las dos se sentaron en silencio.

-Queridas... no se entristezcan.

-Ese niño es su sueño, Minerva –dijo Luna suspirando- y Draco es su favorito, ya vive en sus aposentos, algo que ni la reina pudo lograr.

-¿El corazón de un hombre se puede dividir? –pregunto Pansy a nadie en particular mientras seguía mirando el corredor por donde había desaparecido el rey.

Y sin decir nada más se levanto y se retiro sus habitaciones, entro y se metió a su cuarto en donde se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la ventana; no estaba enojada... estaba triste, pensaba que todo era una broma de la vida, una broma de Dios o del profeta Merlín para ver que hacían los hombres y las mujeres con sus leyes absurdas.

Suspiro nostálgica, dándose cuenta de que en realidad deseaba ser amada... pero amada única y exclusivamente, sin compartir con nadie más el corazón de su hombre; se pregunto que se sentiría ser poseedora exclusiva del amor de un hombre... ya no de su marido, si no de quien fuera.

Ni con Luna que era su hermana de matrimonio deseaba compartir, quería ser ella solamente.

-¿Eso está mal? –Se pregunto sintiendo un vacio en el pecho- ¿Por qué los hombres tienen muchas esposas?... ¿Cómo es que debemos conformarnos con un trozo de su corazón?

Nunca lo había pensado hasta que vio que alguien había sido capaz de atrapar el corazón de su marido... porque no estaba ciega ni era tonta, ya sabía que Harry estaba enamorado de Draco, que su pasión y sus caricias se habían ido desde que el doncel había llegado y no era solo la necesidad de un hijo varón, solo había que ver como lo miraba, lo escuchaba... lo celaba...

-Estás enamorado, esposo mío... -susurró mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla- pero no de mí.

.


	31. Capitulo 31

.

_______________________________________________________________

Harry iba caminando con Scorpius ya más tranquilo con el juguete que le había dado Pansy para morder, por lo que decidió recorrer el palacio más que nada para pensar.

-Oh Cédric, nadie como tú para hablar –pensó melancólico.

Entonces vio a lo lejos a Ron, dándole indicaciones a un guardia cuando cambiaba de turno.

-Majestad –dijeron ambos.

-Ron espera –exclamó cuando su amigo se dio la vuelta.

-¿Sí majestad?

-No seas tonto, no es necesario que seas formal... si es por lo de hace rato, bien sabes que no lo puedes tocar.

Ron exhaló un suave suspiro mientras miraba a otro lado y después de nuevo a Harry.

-Sí... yo lo siento, no debí tocarlo –dijo después de unos segundos.

-¿Sigues molesto?

-No, está bien, yo rompí las reglas –respondio un tanto serio.

-Sí, pero aun así hay algo que te molesta... ya suéltalo.

Ron lo medito unos segundos y después se decidió a hablar.

-De acuerdo... oye, todos se dieron cuenta de lo que paso y no hablo de que me llamaras la atención, después de todo tenías razón... pero él anda poniéndote en vergüenza, todos le vieron el rostro y ya está casado, eso es una falta de respeto hacia ti, solo imagina lo que los soldados dicen de eso... debes mantener su respeto Harry, él te ha pisado la sombra amigo y tú bailas a su son.

Harry no dijo nada, sabía que Ron tenía razón y debía aclarar eso con Draco sin caer en una nueva discusión.

-Me voy amigo, empieza mi ronda –dijo el pelirrojo tocándole la mejilla al pequeño- tu hijo es hermoso Harry, tiene la realeza en la sangre.

-Gracias.

Harry continuó su paseo por el palacio hasta que el niño se durmió, entonces regreso a la habitación encontrando a Draco durmiendo en la cama, así que colocó a Scorpius en su cuna y se recostó junto al rubio.

-Eres un maldito dolor de cabeza –pensó sonriendo viendo a un palmo de distancia el rostro de Draco; miró sus largas pestañas y sus labios entreabiertos que respiraban acompasadamente y deseó besarlos, pero no lo hizo... ahora el que no estaba preparado era él... porque se sentía dividido, amaba a Draco pero también a sus concubinas, con un amor diferente si, pero un amor que le impedía lastimarlas- ¿Qué harías tú, Cédric?

Pensó en el atractivo y valiente soldado que había dado la vida por su país, recordó sus hermosos ojos azules y supo entonces que habría hecho él en su lugar.

Entonces sonrió... sonrió mirando el rostro del doncel que se había dormido llorando hacía tan solo un rato, explotando y gritando algo que ni su orgullo pudo callar.

-Me amas... -susurró sonriendo- mi fénix me ama...

Acomodo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y entonces se levantó para darle un beso en los labios.

-Mmm... -se quejó Draco moviéndose.

-Hey... despierta dormilón –susurró en su oreja.

Draco abrió los ojos y miró a Harry sobre él, entonces recordó la escena que había armado y se dio la vuelta avergonzado.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Harry viendo su espalda.

-Nada.

-¿Como nada?

-Nada.

-Oye –insistió tocándole un hombro- háblame, no soy adivino ¿Cómo puedo saber lo que piensas si no me lo dices?

-Nada... ya hablé demasiado.

-¿Lo dices por lo de hace rato?

-Sí –respondio con pesar- olvídalo ¿sí? has de cuenta que no dije nada.

-Pues no, no puedo olvidar aquello que me ha hecho muy feliz –respondio jugueteando con su cabello.

Draco resopló e hizo a un lado su cabeza para soltar su cabello de entre sus dedos.

-Draco, me hiciste tan feliz al decir que me amabas –dijo acercándose más- es lo que necesitaba para sentirme completo.

-Ah... ¿y?

-Querido mío... -dijo Harry empujándolo de un hombro instándolo a ponerse boca arriba- yo te amo, te amo tanto que siento que me estalla el pecho, dime ¿no te lo he demostrado?

Draco miró los intensos ojos verdes mirarlo con tanto amor, que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sí... si, lo has hecho... por eso olvida lo que dije hace rato –respondió tocándole una mejilla- es lo que me ha tocado vivir y ni modo.

-¿Cómo que "ni modo"?... esa situación pone tu carita triste, lo puedo ver –respondio tocándole la punta de la nariz- y déjame decirte que yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¿A hacer qué?

-A renunciar a ellas... es decir, no las repudiaré, sabes que eso sería un gran deshonor que no merecen en lo absoluto, pero no volveré a convivir con ellas como concubinas.

-¿En serio? –pregunto viéndolo sorprendido

-Si... tú me bastas y me sobras, te quiero solo a ti –respondio besándole la mejilla- Oh Draco, deseo tanto hacerte el amor... -Draco sintió escalofrió cuando los labios de Harry atraparon el lóbulo de su oreja- dime... ¿tú no me deseas?

Draco trago saliva y cerró los ojos cuando Harry lamio su cuello.

-Respóndeme... ¿no deseas que te haga el amor?

Draco jadeó cuando Harry volvió a besarle el cuello y a chuparlo haciéndolo sentir un cosquilleo en su entrepierna.

-Harry... -musitó ladeando su cabeza.

-Dímelo... anda, dímelo...

-Harry... yo... yo...

-Dímelo –exclamó Harry con firmeza.

-Harry... yo quiero... hazme el amor, Harry... házmelo...

Harry sonrió sin que Draco lo viera, entonces metió su mano bajo la ropa de su hombro para descubrirlo.

-Pero Scorpius...

-Esta dormido... -respondio lamiéndole el hombro desnudo.

Lo había extrañado tanto, que ahora que su concubino se le entregaba por propia voluntad, solo deseaba cubrirlo a besos y tocar todo su cuerpo.

-Me encantas... -susurró desatando su túnica para descubrirle el pecho.

-Ah... -jadeo cuando el moreno atrapó uno de sus pezones.

Harry lo chupo con fuerza, haciéndole sentir dolor y placer al mismo tiempo; luego lo lamio y mordisqueó para hacer lo mismo con el otro hasta dejarlos irritados y erectos.

-Oh Harry... -mascullo hundiendo sus dedos en la rebelde cabellera negra.

Harry se enderezó entonces y comenzó a desabrochar su cinto mientras lo miraba con evidente lascivia provocando que el rubio se sonrojara.

-Eres una delicia –dijo Harry viendo sus mejillas sonrojadas- un soldado de mundo pero tímido en la cama, un tímido soldado que me entregó su virginidad.

-Solo tuviste suerte –respondio riendo e intentando con eso disipar su rubor- además yo no te entregué nada, me la quitaste como un vil salvaje.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Era mi derecho.

Harry quedó desnudo de la cintura para arriba para después ayudarlo a quitarse la ropa.

-Deja, yo lo hago –dijo tomando su pantalón de la pretina y comenzando a bajarlo estando Draco acostado.

Cuando le bajó los pantalones hasta los muslos, pudo ver su pene comenzando a despertar dentro de su ropa interior oscura y eso le complació, pues eso demostraba más que con palabras, que Draco estaba más que dispuesto.

-Oye, pero no quiero bebés –dijo Draco encogiendo las piernas- Scorpius es muy pequeño aun.

-Bien, entonces terminaré afuera –respondio quitándole por completo el pantalón.

-No te creo, cuando estás por terminar me penetras lo mas que puedes y terminas dentro.

-Bueno si... -dijo pasando sus manos por debajo de su cuerpo para sentir en plenitud su piel- me gusta eyacular dentro de ti.

-Harry es en serio –exclamó haciendo un movimiento para que Harry lo mirara.

-De acuerdo... -dijo sonriendo- cuando esté por terminar, saldré de ti.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo –dijo volviendo a lo suyo.

Entonces el moreno se giró llevándose en los brazos a Draco haciéndolo quedar encima.

-¡Oye! –exclamó sorprendido.

Harry solo rio y bajo sus manos para estrujarle las nalgas, después metió sus manos bajo sus calzoncillos para sentirlas directamente.

-Me encantan... -susurró sobre sus labios- tus nalgas me encantan...

Draco sonrió y abrió sus labios en una clara invitación que Harry no dejó pasar, hundió su lengua y sujetó su cabeza con una mano impidiendo que el rubio se separara.

-mmm... -gimio Draco dentro del demandante beso.

Harry abrió las piernas dejándolo en medio, aun con el pantalón puesto.

-¿No te lo vas a quitar? –pregunto sintiendo la fría tela contra su piel.

-En un momento, me gusta sentirte desnudo completamente dispuesto para mí.

Draco sonrió y volvió a besarlo mientras Harry se daba vuelo con su espalda desnuda... besaba sus hombros, lamía su cuello mientras aspiraba el aroma de su piel.

-Draco... te amo tanto...

-Y yo a ti –respondio sonriendo mientras sus mejillas volvían a encenderse.

-¿Qué es esto?... ¿te da pena también decirme cuanto me amas? –pregunto Harry sonriendo feliz- pero soy tu marido, puedes decirme lo que sientes con total libertad.

-Sí, pero... esto es nuevo para mí, no estoy acostumbrado a abrirme ante nadie.

-Pero ya lo hiciste para mí –respondio riendo mientras le hacía cosquillas en el cuello con sus besos.

-¡Así no, tarado! –Dijo levantándose- estoy hablando en serio.

-Yo también –exclamó sin dejar de sonreír viéndolo sentarse sobre sus talones sobre la cama y acomodarse el cabello tras la oreja- anda, deja de ser tan estirado y ven.

-Pero no te rías de mí.

-Me río, si... pero no me burlo.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que eres todo un atrevido tratándose de otras cosas, pero en la cama apenas comienzas a tomar confianza y eso me gusta... dentro de poco no tendrás vergüenza de nada y eso está bien, porque soy tu marido, yo puedo verte como sea, no se te olvide.

Draco sonrió agachando la cabeza... se sentía feliz por haberse enamorado y ser correspondido, y Harry tenía razón, no debía sentir vergüenza por eso.

-Bueno, pero de todos modos no te rías de mi.

-Ten por seguro que lo que menos quiero hacer es reírme de ti.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué quieres hacerme entonces? –preguntó juguetón.

Harry sonrió y comenzó a sobarse el bulto por sobre el pantalón.

-Me debes muchas masturbadas...

Draco volvió a reír pareciéndole eso a Harry el sonido más dichoso que había escuchado en mucho tiempo; por lo que levanto la cadera y se quitó el pantalón con todo y ropa interior y lo aventó con los pies al suelo; el rubio sonrió mientras se quitaba también el calzoncillo quedando ambos completamente desnudos.

-Ven aquí –dijo Harry extendiéndole los brazos.

Draco se le monto sintiendo al momento el pene entre sus nalgas; se agachó y beso a Harry, luego se enderezo y puso sus manos en la cadera del moreno, las subió y bajo varias veces tocándole el pecho y el vientre... maravillándose él mismo de tocar así a un hombre por primera vez.

-Me gusta... -dijo el rubio sintiendo los huesillos de la cadera- tu cuerpo me gusta...

Harry sonrió en respuesta mientras le acariciaba los muslos, entonces el rubio se inclino y puso sus labios sobre un pezón mientras cerraba los ojos... con la punta de la lengua comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de la areola haciendo a Harry suspirar, luego pego los labios al pezón y comenzó a chupar.

-Oh joder... -gimio Harry poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

Draco no tenía experiencia, así que solo hacia lo que su cuerpo y sus sentidos le pedían hacer y eso era probar esa piel y embeberse en su aroma.

Lamio y beso su pecho, suspirando sobre la piel húmeda provocando que el pene que tenía entre sus nalgas fuera cada vez mas creciendo de tamaño.

-Chúpamelo... -dijo Harry de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-Mámalo... eso quiero –susurró en su oreja.

Draco se enderezó sintiendo la cara caliente.

-¿Quieres? –preguntó Harry mientras le tocaba el pene.

El rubio asintió en silencio para después levantarse y quitarse de encima de Harry, miro su vientre plano y luego su vello púbico... y más abajo su pene semi erecto; sintiendo emoción por tocar otro pene que no fuera el suyo, lo tomo con una mano sintiendo la piel caliente y venosa.

Rio nervioso viendo a Harry y luego lo fricciono un poco, viendo absorto como la piel del glande se estiraba con cada movimiento de su mano.

Deseaba hacerlo... deseaba meterlo a su boca y probar su sabor, así que se acercó y lamio la punta de la cabeza para probar las gotas cristalinas que ya empapaban la cabeza del pene.

Harry miraba absorto... lo veía atreverse a experimentar, a satisfacer su propia curiosidad y deseo.

-Sabe un poco salado... -dijo viendo a Harry, quien solo rió por las ocurrencias del rubio.

Y entonces abrió la boca de nuevo y metió el pene de Harry hasta la cabeza mientras sus manos tocaban los testículos.

Harry jadeó al sentir la boca chupar la punta de su pene y deseo empujar su cadera contra ella para aumentar el movimiento, pero solo quedó quieto dejando que Draco hiciera lo suyo.

Draco siguió chupando hasta sentir el pene de Harry completamente hinchado, entonces se detuvo y miró el venoso miembro en su mano.

-Esta enorme... con razón me partiste el culo la primera vez.

-Oh sí, lo lamento.

-No se ve –respondio viendo el pene levantarse muy orgulloso en su mano.

Harry comenzó a reír por toda respuesta.

-¿Ya te vas a correr? –preguntó mientras lo sostenía en su mano.

-No... -musito con los ojos cerrados, usando todo su auto control para no dejarse ir y terminar con la diversión en un segundo.

-¿Y entonces?

-Shhh...

Draco sonrió al verlo tan excitado gracias a sus caricias, así que sintiéndose más atrevido y aventurero se le encimó para pasarse el pene erecto entre las nalgas.

-Pequeño travieso... -mascullo sonriendo al verlo provocarlo tan abiertamente.

Entonces se levanto tan de repente que sobresalto a Draco; lo tomó de la cintura y lo giró quedando sobre él.

-¡Me sorprendiste! –exclamó riendo el rubio.

Harry sonrió y luego atacó su cuello, lamiendo y besándolo, lo mismo con sus hombros mientras sus manos acariciaban la cadera y nalgas del rubio, apretándolas y abriéndolas.

Se besaron de nuevo, con ímpetu posesivo, dejándose los labios adoloridos.

Entonces Harry le tomó el pene y comenzó a masturbarlo viendo con deleite los gestos que hacia Draco, así que lo recostó a su lado para dejarlo explayarse a gusto.

-Mmm...

Sin dejar de friccionar su pene, Harry le tocó los testículos y luego el perineo con la punta de un dedo.

-Eso se siente bien...

Harry vio el pene erecto de Draco, muestra más que palpable de que estaba disfrutando aquello; entonces se giro para sacar el lubricante del cajón y se embadurno los dedos.

-Abre las piernas.

Draco encogió las piernas y separó las rodillas para sentir enseguida el dedo de Harry entre sus nalgas, después de pasar su yema por la fruncida entrada comenzó a hundirlo.

El rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró con Harry mirándolo fijamente, atento a la menor señal de molestia.

-¿Te duele?... no quiero lastimarte como la primera vez.

-Hace mucho que lo hicimos, de todos modos me dolerá.

-Pero valdrá la pena –dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba su dedo y metía dos.

-Oye, con calma, apenas metiste uno.

-Lo siento, creo que estoy un poco impaciente.

Draco sonrió mientras Harry lo preparaba y finalmente después de un rato, se untó lubricante en su pene y se acomodo entre sus piernas.

El moreno disfruto enormemente el solo hecho de estar ahí, con su concubino dispuesto a ser tomado por él, deseándolo y disfrutándolo, tan dispuesto a ser montado por su marido... miró hacia abajo y vio el pene erecto de Draco, y su cuerpo en espera.

-¿Qué tanto piensas? –pregunto Draco viéndolo quedarse quieto.

-Oh Draco... hace tanto que te deseo que voy a montarte duro... lo siento pero te sueño hace tanto...

Draco sonrió embelesado, viendo el amor reflejarse en los ojos verdes, no solo el deseo.

-Hazlo Harry... yo también te deseo...

Sin necesidad de decir más, Harry apunto su pene y comenzó a empujar.

-Oh... -gimio cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la molestia inicial de ser penetrado.

Harry vio su pene ser tragado poco a poco por el culo de Draco, quien fue tensándose a medida que iba entrando en él.

-Relájate...

-Ah...

El tierno anillo de músculos fue estirándose al máximo para recibir el hinchado pene de Harry, quien miraba como su pene iba desapareciendo poco a poco en el interior de Draco hasta pegar su pubis con sus nalgas.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó viéndolo hacer muecas.

-Yo... solo no te muevas aun... -respondio mojando sus labios.

Harry suspiro sintiéndose al tope, con su pene atrapado en esa caliente y húmeda estreches; entonces se inclino para besar a Draco y al poco rato movió su cadera hacia afuera.

Draco sintió alivio al instante, pero sabía que Harry había salido para volverse a meter, así que planto bien los talones en la cama y puso sus manos en sus hombros preparándose para ser embestido.

Harry ya no espero mas y comenzó un mete y saca con ritmo lento, luego fue haciéndolo más fuerte hasta hacer jadear a Draco con cada embestida.

-Harry... no tan fuerte...

Harry escucho e intento disminuir la fuerza de su cadera clavándose pero en realidad fue casi nada, por lo que Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza dispuesto a aguantar mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

Y después de un rato se detuvo y con respiración entre cortada le susurro al oído.

-Voltéate...

Nunca le había pedido cambiar de posición pero ahora tenía la suficiente confianza de pedirle lo que fuera; así que Draco lo soltó y se dio la vuelta para quedar boca abajo, entonces le tomo la cadera instándolo a ponerse en cuatro y de nuevo apunto su pene y comenzó a penetrarlo.

-Oh si... tan caliente... -mascullo viendo claramente como su pene entraba en Draco, que a pesar de sentir con agrado como era invadido por Harry en su interior, aun sentía dolor; así que recargo su frente en sus antebrazos quedando empinado en la cama.

Harry le levantó el culo y siguió en lo suyo, hasta que Draco le hizo una seña para que se detuviera.

-¿Molesta mucho? –pregunto dejándolo enderezarse.

Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, pero Harry le hizo darse vuelta y lo abrazo quedando hincados en la cama, paso su mano por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas pasando su dedo medio por en medio de ellas hasta llegar a su orificio lastimado.

-Es curioso –dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te preocupas si me lastimas, pero siempre acabas dándome duro... eres un hipócrita.

-Oh Draco, es que me excitas tanto que me olvido de todo y solo quiero entrar en ti una y otra vez... no es mi intención expresa el lastimarte.

-Pero me gusta... -dijo ocultando su rostro en su cuello- me gusta saber que eres tu quien me toma... Harry yo te amo... y confío en ti... además ya empiezo a sentir eso que me hace desear más...

Harry sonrió y se sentó recargado en la cabecera, haciendo que se le sentara a horcajadas encima.

-Hazlo tú, a tu ritmo.

Draco guio el pene de Harry hacia su entrada y fue sentándose despacio sobre él hasta quedar completamente lleno, luego puso las manos en los hombros de Harry y comenzó a moverse, un tanto torpe y lento pero disfrutando ser quien llevaba el control, de penetrarse lento y a su ritmo.

Pero cuando se cansó se quitó y se acostó para descansar, luego abrió las piernas y extendió los brazos invitando a Harry.

El rey se le encimo de nuevo y después de besar su cuello y clavículas, le tomo las piernas y se las puso en los hombros para penetrarlo de golpe y con fuerza; comenzó embestirlo haciendo que un sonido húmedo fuera lo que se escuchara en la habitación además de los jadeos y gemidos de ambos.

-Oh Harry... no te detengas...

Harry no pensaba hacerlo, de hecho comenzó a penetrarlo con más fuerza haciéndolo temblar.

-¡Sí!... ¡así Harry!... –jadeo encajándole las uñas en la espalda.

Harry estaba al límite, por lo que le mordió el hombro mientras estallaba en el clímax corriéndose dentro a la vez que Draco le mojaba el vientre.

-¡Ah!...

Harry quedó inmóvil dentro de Draco, sin respirar por unos segundos hasta que soltó un jadeo y su cadera comenzó a moverse de nuevo, esta vez lento y un tanto errático, después se desplomo encima del rubio, quien también había quedado laxo en la cama, con las piernas aun en los hombros de su marido.

Unos momentos después Harry las bajo y salió de él para acostarse a un lado.

-Dijiste... que eyacularías fuera de mí... -dijo Draco, aun con los ojos cerrados- mentiste...

-No mentí, esa era mi intención... pero se me olvido... perdón...

Lo que menos quería Draco ahora era discutir, estaba demasiado embebido en esa sensación post orgásmica, que solo cerró los ojos y se durmió; Harry le beso en la mejilla e hizo lo mismo.

__________________________________________________________________

Cuando despertó miró a un lado y encontró a Harry dormido, sonrió al verlo así y se quedó mirándolo por un rato, observando sus cejas pobladas y sus largas pestañas negras, su cabello negro alborotado, incapaz de ser domado por un peine, sus labios delgados y su barbilla varonil... suspiro lleno de amor, sintiéndose feliz por ser poseído por ese hombre... lo que le recordó que Harry había terminado dentro, lo que le borró la sonrisa, así que se levanto sintiéndose pegajoso de entre las piernas y sintiendo también como el semen de su marido salía y escurría entre sus muslos.

Haciendo un gesto de asco, se metió al baño y se baño saliendo fresco para atender a Scorpius que comenzaba a lloriquear.

-Ya, no llores, vas a despertar a tu papá –dijo tomándolo en brazos y arrullándolo.

Cuando anocheció un par de horas después, Harry se levantó descansado y feliz.

-Ahora ya no tengo sueño, no podre dormir en la noche –dijo viendo a Draco sentado en la mecedora viendo hacia el jardín con el ventanal abierto en la habitación de Scorpius, que mordisqueaba un juguete en el regazo de su papá- pero podríamos usar ese tiempo de mejor manera –añadió sentándose en una silla junto a Draco.

-Ni lo sueñes, aunque me gusto aun estoy adolorido, tal como dijiste me montaste duro...además no hiciste lo que habíamos acordado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Acabaste dentro.

-Ah eso –exclamó con un gesto despectivo- no importa Draco, me encantan los niños, más si son tus hijos.

-Pero Harry, no quiero hijos ahora, ya te lo dije.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... la próxima vez si cumpliré.

-No, la próxima vez haremos algo al respecto o no haremos nada.

-Está bien, ya no te enojes ¿ya cenaste?

-No, te estaba esperando.

-Bien, vamos –dijo levantándose y dándole la mano para salir e ir al comedor.

__________________________________________________________________

.


	32. Capitulo 32

.

Al día siguiente Harry estaba en el consultorio de Dumbledore.

-Podrías usar un preservativo –dijo el viejo medico al escuchar la petición de Harry.

-No, en el momento olvido todo eso.

-Podrías entonces darle estas pastillas.

-No, yo estaré a cargo de eso, yo decidiré cuando quiero más hijos.

-Bien, entonces te recomiendo este otro... -respondio sacando de su cajón una cajita de medicamentos- lamenté mucho no haber atendido el embarazo de tu concubino, era algo que esperaba con ansia, ningún otro doctor en Hogwarts ha atendido uno en muchísimos años y mucho menos un parto.

-Y yo estaba tan preocupado por eso, lo bueno es que tuvo la ayuda necesaria en ese momento.

-Espero que el siguiente bebé no tarde mucho, atenderé ese embarazo con mucho gusto.

-Ya veremos.

Cuando Harry salió quince minutos después fue a ver a Draco.

-¿Dónde fuiste? –pregunto el rubio cuando lo vio entrar.

-A ver a Dumbledore –respondio sonriendo mientras cargaba a Scorpius.

-¿Para lo del control natal?

-Aja... ¿Quién es mi pequeño campeón? –dijo alzando al pequeño.

-¿Y qué me recetó?

-A ti nada.

-¿Por qué, no acordamos que me controlaría?

-Sí, pero lo haré yo, no tú.

-¿Y por qué? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque yo decido cuando quiero más hijos.

-Oye, eso no está bien ¿Por qué has de decidirlo tú? –pregunto molesto.

-Porque yo soy tu marido, por eso –respondio firme volteando a verlo sintiendo que una discusión se avecinaba- y no quiero discutir, así que haznos un favor y pasa el tema.

-Pero...

-Draco, estoy haciendo muchas concesiones contigo, algo que no debería hacer, pero en este asunto yo soy quien manda, así que no discutas porque no pienso ceder en esto.

Draco se quedó callado, pero no porque no tuviera nada que decir, sino porque estaba demasiado enojado para articular palabra.

-Las concubinas adoraron a Scorpius –dijo Harry cambiando el tema.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, a las chicas les encantó Scorpius.

-¿Ya lo conocieron, cuando? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Ayer.

-¿Y porque no me pediste permiso para hacerlo?

-No tengo porqué, es mi hijo... además Draco ¿Por qué aun no has ido a verlas? Creí que las querías.

Draco se quedó callado, demasiado molesto por todo, por lo que solo resopló y se sentó en la cama cruzando los brazos.

-Draco... -insistió acercándose un par de pasos.

-Es que me siento una especie de traidor con ellas –exclamó finalmente- me da vergüenza verlas.

-No tienes porqué, a fin de cuentas eres el único que pudo darme un hijo varón, era más que obvio que ibas a ser mi favorito.

-No soy tu cachorro... -exclamó sonriendo cansinamente- pero está bien, ya me acostumbre.

-Hago todo lo que puedo para que seas feliz –dijo sentándose junto a él.

-Sí, lo sé... eres un bárbaro en muchas cosas, como en lo de la paternidad y eso, pero sé que haces lo posible –reconoció exhalando un suspiro.

-Y hablando de eso Draco, no puedes volver a ir a las caballerizas sin velo, es más, ni siquiera ir ahí solo.

-Pero tú dijiste...

-Sé lo que dije y sabes bien que esa atribución de ir a las caballerizas así estuvo de más.

Draco rodó los ojos y se levantó malhumorado.

-Ya no estás restringido en el área de concubinas, puedes andar sin velo por todo el palacio, todo el mundo habla de mí porque dicen que hago lo que quieres... hago lo que puedo pero tú también debes apoyarme.

Draco hizo una mueca mientras le daba la espalda, sabía que Harry tenía razón y por más que peleara contra el sistema y la sociedad, nunca le ganaría.

-No te me deprimas por favor –dijo dejando a Scorpius en la cama y levantándose para abrazarlo- el palacio es prácticamente tuyo, ve a donde quieras, menos a las caballerizas.

Draco suspiro y recargó su mejilla en el hombro de su marido.

-Sigue pesándome el no poder hacer lo que antes hacía.

-Ya olvídalo –dijo acariciándole la espalda- mejor ve a visitar a las chicas.

El rubio se separó mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo atrás de la oreja.

-Sí, tarde o temprano tengo que hacerlo.

-Exacto... anda ve –dijo besándole la frente- mientras más pronto mejor.

Draco asintió resignado.

-¿Podrías cuidar a Scorpius? Quiero ir solo.

-De acuerdo.

Draco salió de la habitación para ir al área de concubinas y mientras más se acercaba, su nerviosismo iba en aumento, y sabía muy bien el porqué... sabía que prácticamente les había arrebatado el marido a esas mujeres.

Cuando llegó, aspiro profundo echando a caminar hacia el centro del área, viendo a lo lejos a Minerva sirviendo unos vasos de limonada.

-Minerva...

Minerva se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre.

-¡Por el profeta Merlín! –Exclamo al ver al rubio a unos pasos de ella- Oh mi Dios... -dijo con las manos en la boca y los ojos comenzando a llenarse de lagrimas.

Draco sonrió y se acerco para abrazarla.

-No llores mujer ¿acaso estás loca? –dijo besándole la frente.

-Oh Draco... es que me da tanta alegría verte... te extrañe tanto...

Draco sonrió mientras la soltaba y se sentaba en la banca de piedra.

-Y yo a ti.

-No lo creo ¿Por qué hasta ahora vienes a vernos?

-Yo... necesitaba algo de tiempo –respondio alzándose de hombros- ¿Dónde están las chicas?

-Están a punto de salir, la siesta de las niñas casi termina.

-Me da tanto gusto verte.

-Oh mi niño, estás muy lindo... -dijo acariciándole la mejilla- y te ves diferente... la paternidad te sentó muy bien.

-Gracias.

-Tú hijo es hermoso.

-Sí, lo sé... y no es porque sea mi hijo –añadió riendo.

-También te ves diferente, hay un brillo especial en tus ojos.

-¿De qué hablas mujer?

-Draco, mi niño... estás enamorado ¿verdad? –exclamó sentándose junto a él.

Draco sonrió forzado mientras suspiraba y miraba a su alrededor.

-A mi no puedes engañarme, dicen que el amor y el dinero no se pueden esconder.

-¿Será? –dijo mirándola de nuevo.

-Sí... y el rey te ama, son sentimientos correspondidos mutuamente, esa es una gran bendición... quien diría que el caballero del desierto se enamoraría finalmente de su marido.

-Oh vamos Minerva, hablar de eso me avergüenza.

-¿Y por qué? –Pregunto sonriendo- es una bendición que ames a tu marido, como debió ser desde un principio.

-Bueno, pues si –respondio sonriendo algo incomodo.

-¿Y entonces por qué esa cara?

-Yo... bueno...

-¿Es por ellas?

-Tú siempre tan perceptiva...

Minerva sonrió mientras inclinaba la cabeza y le tomaba una mano.

-Ellas lo saben, saben que el rey te ama con una pasión y entrega que jamás tendrá con ellas.

-Y me siento mal por ellas, se que en verdad lo quieren... pero Minerva ¿Por qué compartir el corazón de un hombre? –dijo mirándola con duda y exigencia al mismo tiempo- ¿Por qué no puede ser solo de una persona?... yo tengo derecho a ser amado sin reservas, a que su corazón y cuerpo sean solo míos.

Minerva lo miró y aunque aceptaba la poligamia de su cultura, podía entender el punto de Draco.

-Eres diferente... -respondio apretándole la mano- amas con pasión y exiges lo mismo a cambio.

-Me duele el corazón el saberlas afligidas por eso, pero lo siento, no puedo compartir lo que yo amo... en su lecho solo debo estar yo, en su corazón solo debo estar yo... ¿egoísmo? Seguramente, pero no puedo ser de otra manera, yo no puedo conformarme como ellas se conforman.

Minerva lo vio hablar con tal pasión que no pudo menos que sorprenderse.

-Lo amo... -dijo el rubio cubriéndole la mano con las suyas- sé que es increíble después de todo lo que pasó, pero así es... me enamoré y no soy capaz de soportar el hecho de que él este con otra persona que no sea yo.

La sierva lo miró y luego con su otra mano libre le acomodo el mechón de cabello rubio que había escapado de detrás de su oreja.

-Has aceptado regresar sabiendo lo que conlleva ser un concubino... -dijo mirando el cabello rubio volar con la suave brisa vespertina- con tu hijo y tu camino labrado por tus propias manos... libre como siempre lo fuiste, y sin embargo estás aquí, bajo el yugo y mandato de tu marido, sometido a él por el libro sagrado y las leyes... ¿Cómo no darse cuenta del tamaño del amor que le tienes?

Draco inclino la cabeza sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Tú sacrificio es enorme –continuo la vieja sierva- eres un doncel, pero eras un doncel libre y has renunciado a eso solo por estar cerca del hombre que amas... hijo mío, tú más que nadie merece el corazón del rey.

Draco no dijo nada mientras lagrimas cristalinas caían por sus mejillas.

-No llores... dime ¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que... yo... yo pensé que tú me juzgarías por... haberles arrebatado el corazón de Harry a... a las chicas... -respondio hipando.

-Cariño, tú no les quitaste el corazón del rey, porque simplemente nunca lo tuvieron... al menos no como lo tienes tú.

Draco sintió como si una losa le fuera retirada de la espalda, Minerva era como una madre y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su aprobación fuese tan importante para él.

-No sufras por desear para ti solo el corazón de tu marido –continuo ella limpiándole las lagrimas- mejor sé feliz, ama sin culpa, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Sonriendo la abrazó para después tranquilizarse poco a poco hasta dejar de llorar.

-Me gustaría verlas por separado, hablar con tranquilidad –dijo intentando calmarse mientras se secaba las mejillas.

-Entonces ve.

Asintiendo en silencio, se levantó y se dirigió a la casa más cercana que era la de Pansy, quien estaba recogiéndose el cabello cuando escucho toquidos en su puerta.

-Pasa –dijo pensando que era Minerva.

-Espero no interrumpir.

-Draco... -exclamó sorprendida cuando lo vio abrir la puerta y entrar.

Draco sonrió sin decir nada, solo se le acercó y la abrazó.

-Draco, que sorpresa, nunca imaginé que serías tú –dijo cuando se separaron.

-Sí, lo imagino –respondio sonriendo mientras se dirigían a la sala en donde se sentaron.

-El rey trajo a tu hijo, muchas bendiciones para él –dijo ella sonriendo.

Draco la miró y a pesar de que Pansy sonreía, él pudo notar que sus palabras eran vacías... no porque no deseara bendiciones para el niño, sino porque podía percibir cierta tristeza en ella.

El doncel guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza quedándose sin palabras, entonces ella puso su mano encima de la de él diciendo:

-No mentiré Draco... mi resentimiento se ha ido acumulando y la amargura hace que mi corazón sufra cada día.

El rubio alzo la mirada y pudo ver los ojos verdes de la chica que lo miraban con pesar.

-Lo siento... nunca quise herirte.

-Lo sé –respondio exhalando un suspiro y poniéndose de pie- eso es lo peor, que tú no eres culpable.

-Yo quisiera verte feliz... y no solo a ti, sino a Luna también –dijo levantándose también para estar a su altura.

Pansy levantó el rostro para verlo y vio que el dolor por ellas estaba reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué regresaste a esta jaula Draco?... ¿no que amabas volar en libertad?

Esta vez Draco se quedó callado desviando la mirada y posándola en la ventana.

-Dime una cosa... -dijo ella tomándole la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos- ¿Lo amas?

-Mejor te lo pregunto yo... ¿Tú lo amas?

-Por supuesto –respondio con una débil sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el sillón, como si hubiese estado cargando el mundo- pero yo deseo mas... yo deseo que me mire cómo te mira a ti ¿es eso mucho pedir?

Draco no respondió, solo se sentó junto a ella quedando hombro con hombro quedándose en silencio por unos minutos.

-Estamos jodidos ¿sabes?... ambos –exclamó Draco al fin, mirando al frente- ni tú ni yo podemos tener lo que queremos, ambos estamos sometidos por una leyes de mierda.

-Pero tienes al rey ¿Qué más quieres? –respondio sin aire agresivo, más bien como deseando saber.

-Regresé por mi voluntad, eso es un hecho... ¿pero crees que me hace feliz saber que no puedo hacer lo que yo quiera?

-Claro que puedes Draco –dijo rodando los ojos- todas lo vimos, hasta saliste a pasear cuando se supone que ni debías por tu intento de escape.

-Pansy... -respondio volteando a verla- soy un doncel, si... pero también soy un hombre, un hombre que tiene que pedirle permiso a otro para hacer determinadas cosas, estoy sometido a un marido...

-¿Y eso es malo? –pregunto molesta de ver que la inconformidad de Draco se reducía solo a eso.

-¡Para mí sí! –respondio ofendido de ver que Pansy minimizaba de cierto modo su sentir- Pansy, yo era libre, podía hacer lo que quisiera, podía ir y venir a donde se me diera la gana, tenía soldados subordinados a mí, me obedecían, me admiraban... y ahora debo obedecer así tenga que morderme una maldita bola...mira, no quiero hacerme ver como un mártir, porque no lo soy, sabía todo eso cuando decidí regresar, pero lo que quiero que veas es que no todo es un lecho de rosas para mí... tu y yo prácticamente somos iguales, los dos no podemos elegir, la sociedad nos tiene con un pie en el cuello... la única diferencia es que tú tienes vagina y yo un pene –concluyó recargándose de nuevo en el sofá- pero ustedes siguen creyendo que puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Pansy guardo silencio por unos instantes y luego giró el rostro para mirarlo, Draco seguía mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, es que estoy molesta contigo.

-¿Y acaso yo tengo la culpa?

-No y eso lo hace peor, hace que también me moleste conmigo misma.

Draco volteó a verla y después de unos segundos le sonrió a la chica.

-Lo lamento Pansy, lamento toda esta situación, siento que tú y Luna sufran así, no era mi intención.

-Lo sé Draco –respondió sonriendo cansinamente mientras ponía su mano encima de la suya- pero ahora más que nunca entiendo tu punto, no me gusta del todo mi cultura como creí... pero no me has contestado ¿lo amas?

Draco miró la blanca mano sobre la suya y acariciando con sus dedos la punta de los dedos de Pansy, sin mirarla musitó:

-Sí.

Pansy asintió en silencio y su mirada se fijo al frente.

-Y él te ama a ti –dijo al cabo de unos instantes.

Draco abrió la boca, sin embargo se quedó sin saber que decir... ¿disculparse por no querer ser amado medias?... ¿disculparse por enamorarse de su marido?... ¿pedir perdón por exigir entrega total?

-No puedo ser de otra manera –exclamó por fin, siguiendo con la mirada al frente- y tratar de serlo sería intentar engañarme mí mismo... -Pansy lo miró y él giró el rostro para verla también mientras decía: -sí, me enamoré del rey y él se enamoró de mí y tu dolor será algo que llevaré en mi corazón por siempre... pero esto es algo que esta fuera de mi control y suficiente tengo con la vida que me tocó como para traicionar mis propios principios fingiendo que estoy conforme con compartir el corazón de un hombre.

Pansy miró el rostro de Draco, la firmeza en sus palabras y el pesar sincero por ellas... y entonces sonrió cansinamente mientras le tocaba la mejilla diciendo:

-Creo que ahora empiezo a entenderte mejor... anda ve, regresa a las habitaciones reales, yo platicare con Luna.

Draco quedó desconcertado por aquellas palabras, por lo que por un momento no supo que decir.

-Anda Draco, entiéndenos, necesitamos tiempo y lo que menos queremos es ver al objeto del amor y los deseos del rey paseándose entre nosotras.

Draco no respondio, el pesar volvió a aguijonearle la conciencia con las palabras de Pansy, sin embargo ella se levanto sonriendo.

-Pero tienes razón, no hay nada malo en desear ser amado... en todo caso yo deseo lo mismo.

No había palabras que responder, todos deseaban lo mismo pero no todos podían obtenerlo, así que sin más se levantó dándole un beso en la frente y salió de ahí.

_______________________________________________________________________

Esa noche, después de cenar, Draco se acostó sin que Harry llegara pues éste estaba muy ocupado y éste llego a las habitaciones reales después de media noche, pero no se acostó, lo que hizo fue salir al fresco de la noche a despejar su mente de tantas ocupaciones.

Draco despertó y se levantó al ver que la cama continuaba vacía, se asomó por el enorme ventanal viendo al rey de pie frente a la piscina; entonces se levantó y poniéndose su bata de dormir salió al jardín; llego junto a Harry, quien al percibir su presencia se volvió, pero se sorprendió cuando Draco en lugar de decir algo, simplemente lo abrazo en silencio.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto extrañado rodeándole la cintura.

Draco recargó su mejilla en su hombro cerrando los ojos mientras aspiraba profundamente el aroma de la loción de Harry, mezclado con olor a tabaco... disfrutando el olor masculino y el cuerpo firme que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Draco... -insistió Harry preocupándose mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Solo cállate.

Durante años observó en silencio a sus compañeros, hombres fuertes y varoniles pasearse frente a él, deseando en lo intimo de su corazón ser abrazado por uno de ellos, cualquiera de ellos, sentir su cuerpo y amar sin restricción alguna sabiendo de antemano que eso era imposible... y ahora que por fin tenía eso entre sus manos no iba a sentirse mal por eso... ¿Qué las concubinas del rey sufrían por ello? Era una pena y lo lamentaba, pero él también tenía todo el derecho a ser amado con entrega total, así que era hora de desechar sus culpas y amar como siempre lo deseó, porque tal y como había dicho la vieja sierva, su sacrificio había sido enorme, lo menos que merecía era el corazón completo del rey.

-Draco...

-Shhh... solo bésame...

Harry no dijo mas, acercó sus labios a los de su concubino y lo besó tiernamente, beso que fue intensificándose cada vez más, dándose cuenta de que Draco parecía un poco distinto pero sin saber en qué, sin embargo estaba encantado con la iniciativa del rubio, más cuando fue empujado poco a poco hasta una tumbona y hacerlo caer de espaldas, entonces el doncel se le monto a horcajadas mirándolo con intensidad, con picardía en su rostro y una sensualidad innata... y el rey lo dejó tomar por completo el control, viendo con agrado como Draco se inclinaba y le besaba el cuello, luego la barbilla y de nuevo sus labios mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho.

Después se enderezó y con una sonrisa traviesa comenzó a desatarle la túnica y la faja de los pantalones bombachos, para finalmente descubrirle el pene... sonrió viendo como el miembro de su marido ya estaba algo erecto, así que se levantó y se hincó en el suelo viendo como Harry lo miraba entre expectante y extrañado.

Harry lo miró tomarle el pene por segunda vez en su relación, lo vio mirarlo con detenimiento... y para su sorpresa lo vio acercarse y colocarlo junto a sus labios y después meterlo en su boca sin necesidad de pedírselo como la primera vez.

-¡Diablos!... –mascullo sintiendo la calidez de la boca de su concubino.

Draco no había planeado hacerlo esa noche, sin embargo había decidido amar sin culpas, amar sin reservas, por lo que también decidió disfrutar de su sexualidad.

-Joder... oh mierda... -jadeo Harry sintiendo las mamadas de Draco.

El rubio se sabía inexperto, pero sonrió viendo a Harry cerrar los ojos y retorcerse en la tumbona con las chupadas que le estaba haciendo.

-Si... oh Draco... -masculló Harry mientras veía a Draco sonreírle mientras lo masturbaba con una mano.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó cínico mientras le friccionaba el pene.

-Sí, me gusta, mi hermoso fénix...

Draco se levantó pero no para ir a la cama, más bien para bajarse y quitarse los pantalones de su pijama con todo y ropa interior quedando semi desnudo frente a Harry, tomó su pene y comenzó a masturbarse, luego se le montó a horcajadas sintiendo el miembro caliente de su marido entre sus nalgas.

-Draco, si haces eso me voy correr ya... -dijo Harry cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

Una risa alegre como cascabel broto de la garganta de Draco haciendo a Harry mirarlo fascinado, viendo como el rubio movía su trasero provocadoramente sobre su pene mientras se inclinaba un poco sobre él.

-Pequeño travieso... -Draco seguía sonriendo y para sorpresa del moreno, coloco su pene sobre su entrada- oye... -dijo extrañado- no estás preparado.

-No importa –respondio levantando un poco el culo para acomodarse mejor el pene de su marido y cuando lo tuvo listo comenzó a bajar poco a poco.

Harry lo vio hacer gestos mientras la cabeza de su pene se abría paso en el ano de su doncel.

-Ay joder... -mascullo Draco sintiendo la enormidad de Harry entrar poco a poco.

Aunque le encantaba la estreches de su doncel, Harry vio preocupado como Draco hacia muecas de dolor.

-Oye... si quieres te dilato un poco...

Draco negó con la cabeza, pero después de un rato se levantó sin aguantar más; sin embargo Harry no pudo decir nada al verlo entrar a la habitación y salir con un pequeño tubo de lubricante en la mano.

-Ahora sí, guarda silencio y no digas nada –exclamó mientras le friccionaba el pene con la cristalina mezcla, después volvió a montársele encima y a colocarse el pene en su culo.

Aun dolía pero el lubricante quitó gran parte de la molestia, así que con gesto decidido bajo poco a poco hasta penetrarse por completo.

Harry exhalo un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo como su pene era apretado por el cuerpo caliente de su doncel.

Draco lo vio apretar los puños y mover un poco su pelvis, deseando fricción... deseando moverse, así que puso sus manos en su pecho y comenzó a mover su cadera, torpe al inicio, sin saber cómo hacerlo, sintiendo el pene de Harry moverse en su interior; pero dejo la vergüenza de su ignorancia a un lado y comenzó a experimentar y a aprender al mismo tiempo y al cabo de un rato ya estaba moviéndose sobre Harry, con sus manos recargadas en sus hombros y las manos del moreno en su cintura mientras él subía y bajaba, sintiendo dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como el enorme miembro de su marido entraba y salía de su cuerpo provocándole sensaciones que deseaba prolongar por más y más tiempo.

Harry jadeaba mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura, dejándolo llevar el control por completo, disfrutando tener el cuerpo de su concubino encima de él, penetrándose a sí mismo, y después de un rato así ya no quiso prolongar más su orgasmo, por lo que acariciándole las piernas dijo:

-Draco... quiero correrme... ¿quieres cambiar de posición?... ¿quieres seguir?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres, mi querido fénix?

Draco sonrió feliz encima de su marido, mientras negaba con la cabeza sintiendo que también estaba a punto de correrse, así que después de unas penetraciones mas, apretó las nalgas y jadeo con fuerza sintiendo el orgasmo explotar en su interior, lo que hizo a Harry dejar de controlarse y hacer lo mismo, luego se desplomó sobre su pecho todo desmadejado y con la respiración entrecortada, aun con el pene dentro.

El rey lo abrazó y lo estrechó con fuerza quedándose así unos minutos, en silencio... luego Draco se enderezó y siguió sentado sobre Harry.

-Eres tan hermoso... -dijo el rey mirándolo embebido, sintiéndose aun en el interior de ese cuerpo.

-Lo sé –respondio riendo.

Harry sonrió y acaricio sus piernas mientras Draco aspiraba profundo la brisa nocturna para después moverse y quitársele de encima.

-Ven aquí –dijo Harry extendiéndole los brazos, sintiendo el fresco de la noche en su pene cuando salió del cuerpo de Draco.

Draco se acomodo la bata de dormir y se recostó junto a él para ser abrazado al momento.

-Estoy sorprendido... gratamente sorprendido... -dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello y veía el cielo tachonado de estrellas- pensé que el sexo en parte te era desagradable.

-Eso era al inicio, ya voy agarrándole el gusto.

-Pero te noto distinto... ¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada realmente... solo que si voy a estar contigo por decisión propia, debo dejar las culpas a un lado y amarte con total libertad y al cien por ciento.

Harry se sorprendió por tal declaración y aunque no dijo nada, entendió el punto de Draco, así que solo le besó la frente y lo abrazó con más fuerza, y al cabo de un rato así dijo:

-El frío arrecia, entremos.

___________________________________________________________________________

.


	33. Capitulo 33

.

_________________________________________________

Al día siguiente, Harry se levanto y como de costumbre inicio un día lleno de trabajo, pero su mente estaba en otra cosa, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido la noche anterior en su jardín, estaba feliz de que Draco se le hubiera entregado de aquella manera, con aquella intensidad, con total libertad... y eso había hecho que tomara una decisión, una decisión que le dolía en el alma pero que no podía hacer a un lado, por eso cuando tuvo un espacio de tiempo, se dirigió al área de concubinas.

Minerva lo miró llegar e ir directamente a la casa de Luna, quien se sintió feliz al verlo entrar a su casa.

-¡Mi señor! –exclamó dando palmaditas.

-Hola Luna –saludo él sonriendo besándola en la frente y tomándola de las manos.

-Me hace feliz que este aquí mi señor ¿Por qué no me avisó? Me hubiese puesto algo bonito para recibirlo.

Harry sonrió y la guió hasta el sofá en donde se sentaron.

-Perdón por no haber venido en días, estaba ocupado.

-No tiene porqué disculparse.

Harry se quedó callado por un momento, viendo el rostro hermoso y risueño de su concubina, como pensando en cómo decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Luna, la reina murió y el protocolo me exige nombrar una nueva reina, como tú sabes ése derecho le corresponde a la primera de mis concubinas, pero también puedo casarme de nuevo y darle el título a otra, ese también es mi derecho.

-Sí, lo sé –respondio sintiendo pesar en el pecho al oírlo hablar de ese tema.

-Luna... -dijo tomándole una mano- lo siento, pero no te tomaré como reina.

Luna lo miró sin decir nada, de hecho ya sabía que nunca sería reina y menos ahora que había un favorito, aunado a que ese favorito le había dado un hijo varón; pero de alguna manera esa situación era un tanto lejana pues nunca había hablado de eso con su esposo y el que él mismo sacara el tema ponía todo en un nuevo plano, en uno más real.

-En este caso, ya estoy casado... -continuó Harry- y Hogwarts tendrá dos reyes varones, yo...

-No –interrumpió ella poniéndose de pie, sorprendiéndolo- yo... yo no tengo deseos de hablar de eso ahora...

-Pero...

-Pido mil perdones mi señor... -respondio ella con gesto serio mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho y su rostro se ponía pálido preocupando a Harry- pero yo... yo olvide ir por Adab, está en casa de Pansy y... y esta resfriada y...

-Luna... -dijo el poniéndose de pie.

-Debo irme –exclamó ella dándose la vuelta y escabulléndose de su propia casa dejándolo parado a media sala.

Luna caminó con paso apresurado hasta la casa de Pansy, en donde sin siquiera tocar entró encontrando a Pansy bordando una mascada para Baasima, quien jugaba en el centro de la sala con sus hermanas.

-¿Luna, que pasa? –exclamó poniéndose de pie preocupada al verla entrar así.

Luna no dijo nada, solo camino hasta ella y la abrazó llorando.

-¿Qué sucede, querida, por qué lloras?

-Oh Pansy... nuestro esposo... él va a coronar a Draco...

Pansy entendió todo, así que solo pudo frotarle la espalda y luego la llevo a la habitación para evitar que las niñas la vieran así.

-Luna, ya lo sabíamos –dijo cuando ambas estaban sentadas en la cama.

-El nunca dijo... que lo coronaría –respondio entre hipidos mientras se secaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir.

-Pero era más que obvio.

-Ya lo sé, pero es que siento que nos hace a un lado...

-Somos concubinas, no tenemos los mismos derechos que la primera esposa, además él no está faltando ni al libro sagrado ni a las leyes...

-Claro que sí, ya no viene a nuestro lecho, esa es una falta grave.

-¿Y para qué, para que te monte como a una yegua solamente y que al otro día se vaya dándote un beso en la frente?

-Hablas como Draco... -exclamó sonándose la nariz.

-Deja de engañarte, nuestro esposo está enamorado y ya no vendrá a nosotras como antes, no visitara a sus concubinas, visitará a las madres de sus hijas solamente, se siente pleno, se siente lleno ¿para que vendría a nosotras? ¿Tú crees que Draco siendo como es, aceptará compartir el corazón del rey?

-Pero no puede impedirlo, la ley nos respalda.

-¿Y tú crees que necesita a las leyes?... no querida, el corazón del rey no está en guerra, él ya perdió ante el concubino... lo ama con locura y Draco ya no necesita pedirle nada; el rey al fin tiene lo que quiere y simplemente no se deshace de nosotras porque no puede.

-No hables así de él.

-No Luna, no me malinterpretes... sé que él nos quiere y nunca nos repudiaría, yo sé que nuestro esposo es bueno... pero con esto quiero decirte que te olvides de una buena vez por todas de tenerlo en tu cama una vez más, porque no va a ser así.

Pasado un rato, Luna regresó a su casa y se sorprendió al ver a Harry sentado en un sofá.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –pregunto al verla parada en la entrada.

-Yo... eee... si.

-Pasa.

Sintiéndose avergonzada, Luna entró y caminó hasta él, quien se había puesto de pie.

-Mi señor, lamento haberme comportado así...

-Está bien –dijo abrazándola.

Luna se quedo de una pieza al verse envuelta en los brazos de su marido.

-Mí querida Luna... -dijo Harry con su barbilla en la coronilla de la chica- soy capaz de suicidarme, antes que faltarte al respeto y causarte deshonor...

-Mi señor... -musitó colocando sus manos en la cintura de Harry, aun con su mejilla en el pecho del rey.

-Yo te quiero Luna, eres mi primera concubina y eres mi amiga también, nunca pienses que no te quiero.

-Sí... pero no está enamorado de mi... -susurró sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas otra vez.

Harry suspiro suavemente mientras inclinaba la cabeza y su nariz se llenaba con el aroma a hierbas del cabello de Luna.

-Eso es verdad –dijo al fin- no puedo mentirte.

Un sollozo escapo de Luna mientras abrazaba por completo al rey.

-Quisiera... quisiera de algún modo evitarte este dolor... -dijo él sintiendo un nudo en la garganta mientras sus ojos se empañaban- quisiera que todos pudiéramos tenerlo todo... quisiera poder hacer todo... Luna, si yo pudiera tomar en mí el dolor que te causo, lo haría con gusto... perdóname querida... perdóname...

-Lo he perdido... -musito aferrada a él.

-No querida, siempre me tendrás.

-No como yo quiero... este abrazo me sabe a despedida.

-Luna, vendré a verlas lo más que pueda, como siempre.

-Pero no como antes... ¿verdad?

Harry tardo un instante en responder, para finalmente decir:

-No... ya no como antes.

Después de conversar un rato mas, Harry salió de ahí y vio en la banca de piedra a Pansy, por lo que se dirigió ahí.

-Mi señor –dijo ella levantándose y recibiendo el beso de Harry en la frente.

-Pansy...

-Por favor... -interrumpió poniéndole una mano en el pecho- no hace falta, sé que de alguna manera viene a decirnos adiós, sé que en su corazón solo hay espacio para uno.

El no necesito que ella le explicara esas pocas palabras, solamente asintió mientras exhalaba un suave suspiro y se fue de ahí.

_______________________________________________

Cuando llego la hora de comer, fue a ver a Draco para comer con él.

-Ya no quiero comer aquí –dijo el rubio sentado a la mesa en la habitación de Harry- quiero hacerlo en el comedor como la gente normal.

-De acuerdo, pero que conste que fuiste tú quien no quería salir de aquí. –respondio alzándose de hombros mientras cortaba un trozo de pan para mojarlo en la salsa de su plato.

-Y tampoco me gusta esta comida ¿no saben hacer otra cosa?... solo saben hacer cordero –exclamó mientras le daba su papilla a Scorpius.

-Es que es mi carne favorita, por eso procuran preparar platos con base de carne.

-Sí, ya me había dado cuenta, pues ordénales otra cosa, es aburrido.

-¿Y porque no se los ordenas tu?

-¿Yo? –Pregunto extrañado- Scorpius no escupas la comida.

-Sí, este palacio necesita orden y yo no puedo estar en todo.

-Pero soy solo un concubino, no puedo hacer eso –respondio sonriendo.

-Hablando de eso –dijo Harry dejando su pan a un lado- sabes que no hay reina.

-¿Y?... Scorpius no hagas eso, ya te pareces a Harry.

-¡Oye!

Draco comenzó reír al ver la indignación del moreno, quien siguió hablando.

-Bueno, pues no necesito una reina a mi lado, pero sí a un rey consorte.

Draco dejo de reír lentamente para mirarlo entendiendo el punto.

-Hogwarts te aceptará como rey consorte Draco, porque eres un doncel.

-Pero... yo no quiero ser rey.

-Mas bien te asusta, se te ve en la cara.

-No es verdad –replicó con el ceño fruncido mientras sacaba a Scorpius de su silla alta- es solo que no busqué nunca un titulo real.

-Eres el concubino del rey, ya tienes un titulo real.

-Sabes de que hablo.

-Draco, quieres ser el único ¿no? pues el paquete no es a medias, las concubinas ya lo saben.

-¿Qué?

-Hice lo que querías... -continuó con gesto serio- hablé con ellas.

-¿Qué? –Repitió sin entender- ¿de qué hablaste con ellas?

-Son mis concubinas y las quiero, pero saben que te amo solamente a ti y que no volveré a visitar su lecho como antes.

Draco se recargo en el respaldo de su silla sin saber que decir.

-Pero... ¿Por qué hiciste eso?... seguramente ahora me odian –dijo al fin poniéndo una mano en la frente.

-Querías eso ¿no? ser solo tú.

-Pero... -se quedó a medias viendo el alcance de sus palabras.

-¿No querías lastimarlas?

-Exacto.

-Pues no había de otra y tú ya lo sabías.

-Pero Harry... -dijo cambiando su gesto serio a uno preocupado- ¿ellas como están?

-No tiene caso hablar de ellas, lo que me interesa ahora es que ocupes el lugar que necesito y que te corresponde en este palacio, los ministros también me han estado presionando en este asunto, o tomo a Luna o te tomo a ti.

-¿Luna?

-Así es, a ella le corresponde por ser la primera concubina.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿No sabes nada de protocolos reales Draco, no que eras buen soldado? –exclamó frunciendo el ceño mientras agarraba de nuevo su pan.

-Yo no me ocupaba de esas mierdas, yo solo hacía mi trabajo y punto.

-Pues es mi derecho casarme de nuevo y pasarla por alto, pero en este caso ya estoy casado y te quiero a ti como rey consorte.

-Pero... -balbuceó aun en shock- pero yo no quiero.

-Es que ese es el punto, no te estoy preguntando, te estoy avisando –exclamó firme mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Acaso estás sordo el día de hoy, que pasa contigo?

-Pasa que vienes y me hechas en la cara que quieres hacerme rey y esperas que yo diga "si Harry ¿lo hacemos mañana?"

-¿Y qué habría de malo con eso?

-¡Qué yo no quiero!

-¡Pues no me importa, es tu obligación! –respondio molesto azotando el vaso con firmeza en la mesa.

-¿Mi obligación?

-Así es... quieres ser el único ¿no?... bueno, pues afronta las consecuencias, estoy faltando al libro sagrado y a las leyes al no visitar mas a mis concubinas en su lecho como es mi obligación solo por ti, no pienses que todo eso es de a gratis.

-¡Ah! ¿Ahora me lo hechas en cara?

-No, solo te recuerdo que un matrimonio es de dos, no de uno –concluyo Harry enojado levantándose de la mesa y saliendo de la habitación.

Draco quedo deseando aventar los trastes al suelo, pero en lugar de eso se levanto con Scorpius en brazos y salió al jardín; Harry tenía razón en algo... estaba asustado, impactado de hasta donde el mismísimo rey de Hogwarts estaba llegando solo por él.

___________________________________________

-Majestad... -dijo el primer ministro.

-¿Sí Severus? –respondio Harry en su oficina.

-La siguiente semana entra en vigor la nueva ley sobre la edad de los matrimonios y la campaña que lanzamos hace semanas no está dando resultado, hay muchas protestas.

-Eso era de esperarse ¿no?

-Sí, pero me preocupa que la gente se aglomere a las afueras del palacio como han venido haciendo en los últimos días en los palacios de los gobernadores exigiendo que no entre en vigor.

-Severus, dime una cosa ¿te arrepientes de haber secundado esta nueva ley?

-Bueno, yo mismo vi las respuestas de muchas mujeres y niñas en las encuestas realizadas y nunca espere que sufrieran tanto al casarse tan jóvenes... realmente nunca se les ha preguntado nada, además en cuestión de salud no sabía que tener sexo a una edad tan temprana tuviera tantos perjuicios para su salud; pero si he de ser sincero majestad, espero que ya no cambie mas tradiciones que han perdurado siglos en nuestra cultura.

-No te preocupes Severus, hay cosas que se quedaran como están, pero otras como los matrimonios con niñas definitivamente no puedo seguir tolerándolo, así que refuerza la seguridad del palacio y sigue con las platicas de concientización, aunque yo se que esas platicas se las pasan por el culo.

-Eso es muy cierto.

-Pero este cambio es para futuro Severus... llevará años hacer que se comience a ver resultados.

-Deberemos tener mucha paciencia.

-Así es, por lo pronto me preocupa la seguridad de las concubinas y de Draco.

-Y más si el concubino se pasea por todo el palacio, incluida las caballerizas.

-Ya no ha vuelto más por ahí sin supervisión, deja de fregar con eso Severus.

-Pido disculpas majestad.

-Necesito a alguien de confianza para el cargo de seguridad, toma... -dijo escribiéndole unos nombres en un papel- tráelos aquí, los necesito.

-A la orden.

_____________________________________________

Cuando anocheció, finalmente se fue a descansar encontrando a Scorpius dormido y a Draco recargado en la cabecera leyendo un libro.

-Uff estoy muerto –dijo el moreno estirando el cuello mientras se desplomaba en la cama.

-Date un baño y descansa –respondio dejando el libro sobre sus piernas y mirándolo acostado a su lado.

-Sí, eso haré.

Draco permaneció en silencio unos instantes mientras Harry cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la somnolencia.

-Oye...

-Mmm...

-Sobre lo que hablamos en la mañana...

-¿Ajá?... –respondio sin abrir los ojos.

-Mira, yo entiendo pero ¿podemos esperar un poco?

-¿Esperar qué? –dijo abriéndolos y enderezándose para sentarse a su lado quedando hombro con hombro.

-Pues no sé, solo esperemos.

-Draco, yo se que te asusta pero tranquilo, no es como que vayas a dirigir el país.

-Ya lo sé, no soy idiota, sé lo que es un rey consorte.

-¿Y entonces?

-Es una situación nueva que me incomoda, mira no me estoy negando, ya sé que no tengo opción, pero me gustaría esperar un poco más ¿de acuerdo?

-No tenemos porqué esperar, no tiene sentido –respondio cruzándose de brazos.

Draco lo miro y frunció el ceño, cuando Harry se empecinaba en algo no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, sin embargo en ese tiempo había aprendido algo, así que dejo su libro en el buró y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

-Pero Harry... -dijo cambiando el tono de voz a uno más meloso haciendo que Harry sonriera muy a su pesar.

-Draco no hagas eso...

-¿Hacer qué? –Dijo acariciándole el antebrazo- solo esperemos un poco ¿Qué tanto es un poquitín?

-¿Qué tan "poquitín" quieres esperar?

-Pues no sé, algunos meses... años...

-Años no –exclamó firme.

-Pues semanas tampoco... anda ¿Qué te cuesta decir "sí"?

-Es que esto es muy importante.

-Ya lo sé, pero tú eres el rey, eres tú quien ordena, no los demás.

-Pues sí, pero...

-Y solo con ese detalle me harías muy, pero muy feliz.

-Puedo hacerte feliz de otra manera –respondio girando la cabeza y besándole el cuello.

-¿No que estabas muy cansado?

-Un poco de ejercicio nocturno nunca estás de más.

-¿Pero entonces sí? –pregunto recostándose con Harry metiéndole mano.

-¿Sí que? –pregunto chupándole el cuello.

-Lo de la espera... podemos esperar más tiempo antes de volver a hablar sobre mi coronación.

-Sí, lo que quieras... -masculló bajándole el pantalón de su pijama.

Draco sonrió antes de responder a las caricias de su marido.

________________________________________________

Dos meses después, estando en su oficina, Severus Snape anunció:

-Majestad, ya están aquí.

-Magnifico, hazlos pasar.

_______________________________________________

Draco estaba en la cocina cuando una sierva le anuncio que el rey le esperaba en su oficina.

-Qué engorroso... toma, cuídalo un rato –dijo a una de las cocineras mientras le entregaba a Scorpius.

Cuando el rubio llego a la oficina y toco esperando respuesta, nunca espero lo que vio cuando entró.

-¿¡Blaise?!... ¡Crabbe, Goyle!

Harry estaba recargado en el escritorio sonriendo al ver la reacción de su concubino al ver a los soldados.

Draco se acercó a Blaise abriendo los brazos pero la palma extendida de su amigo le impidió acercarse más.

-Lo siento Draco, es inapropiado.

Draco entendió a que se refería y miró ceñudo a Harry, quien solo se alzo de hombros.

-¡Pero eres mi amigo! –dijo viéndolo de nuevo.

-No es correcto y en todo caso necesito la aprobación de tu esposo.

Haciendo muecas y gestos de enojo, molestia y demás, Draco solo miró a Harry, quien al cabo de unos instantes sonrió diciendo:

-De acuerdo.

Aun con el ceño fruncido, Draco abrazó a Blaise, después a Crabbe y a Goyle.

-No puedo creerlo aun... -dijo sonriendo cuando acabó- amigos, no saben cuanta falta me hacen.

-Pues no te veo muy sufrido ¿he? –Respondió Blaise- creo que ya hasta estás más gordo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Los demás hombres rieron al ver su indignación.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo estarán por aquí, están de licencia o su batallón fue trasferido?

-Nada de eso –respondio Harry- yo los mandé traer.

-¿Tú?... ¿Y eso?

-Necesito gente de confianza aquí y Blaise quedará a cargo del área de concubinas.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó sonriendo incrédulo- ¿en serio?

-Sí, desde hoy se integrarán a sus puestos.

-¡Es genial, podremos platicar todos los días!

La sonrisa de Harry se borro poco a poco siendo esto notado por Blaise, quien intentó poner las cosas claras desde un principio.

-No Draco, te equivocas, yo estoy aquí como soldado, no como tu amigo, además no puedes hablar con hombres ¿recuerdas?

Draco se quedó con la sonrisa congelada en la cara mientras la expresión de sus ojos cambiaba evidentemente.

-Y ahora majestad, si nos permite –dijo dirigiéndose a Harry- debemos reportarnos con nuestro superior para recibir el cargo.

-Adelante –respondio el rey.

Los tres soldados salieron de la habitación después de hacer una inclinación, dejándolos solos.

-Ahora estoy más tranquilo –dijo Harry con una sonrisa; sin decir nada, Draco se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.

-Oh vamos, te conozco y algo sucede ¿Qué paso si estabas muy contento?

Deteniéndose, Draco se dio la vuelta y exhalando un suspiro dijo:

-Ya lo sabes, no podré hablar con él cuando yo quiera.

-¿Y? –exclamó alzándose de hombros mientras le daba la vuelta a su escritorio para sentarse y seguir sus labores.

-¿Y? –Repitió frunciendo el ceño- ¡Pasa que es mi amigo y no solo él, también Crabbe y Goyle!

-Sí, pero eres un doncel Draco, y las reglas se aplican contigo de igual manera que con las mujeres así hayas sido un capitán o general o lo que sea, agradecido deberías de estar que dejé que les hablaras sin velo.

Draco lo miró boquiabierto, sintiendo la furia renacer en él como volcán en erupción, pero solo pudo decir:

-Vete a la mierda, cara rajada –y sin más salió de ahí dando un fuerte portazo ante un atónito Harry.

Respirando como toro de lidia, Draco se dirigió a la cocina por Scorpius y luego se fue a su habitación cerrándola bajo llave, por lo que cuando Harry se dirigió hacia halla horas después, simplemente no pudo entrar.

-¿Draco? –Dijo en voz alta- ¿estás ahí? La puerta se atoró.

-No se atoró estúpido, yo le eché llave –respondio Draco del otro lado.

Harry quedó sorprendido al tiempo que tomaba el pomo e intentaba girarlo.

-Abre.

-No quiero.

-Abre inmediatamente –repitió enojándose cada vez mas.

-¿O si no qué, vas a pegarme?

-Draco, abre la maldita puerta, te lo advierto.

-No, yo te lo advierto... -respondio con voz firme- esta noche no dormirás aquí, así que vete a buscar otro cuarto que este mugroso palacio tiene muchos.

Harry abrió la boca atónito, tanto así que se quedó varios segundos sin decir nada, así que solo se dio la vuelta y fue a su oficina por la llave; por lo que cuando Draco lo vio entrar al cuarto, solo alcanzó a cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Scorpius antes de que Harry terminara siquiera de cerrar.

-¡Draco sal de ahí!

-Vas a despertar a Scorpius, no seas tarado.

Harry respiró intentando controlar su enojo, por lo que respirando pausadamente dijo:

-De acuerdo, solo abre y hablemos.

-Muy bien... pero si intentas algo te arrepentirás ¿de acuerdo?

-Draco, hace tiempo me juré a mi mismo no volver a pegarte... aunque te lo merezcas con creces –mascullo dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, que abras ya, hay que hablar.

Alzando la cara y con el cuerpo listo para responder cualquier agresión, Draco abrió la puerta viendo a Harry parado a media habitación.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Harry con gesto serio- ¿Por qué este maldito drama?

-¿Y aun lo preguntas?

-No entiendo nada –exclamó enojado mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba de golpe- ¿a que vino esta maldita escena?

-Ese es el problema, que ni siquiera te das cuenta.

-Habla de una vez Draco, no estoy para tus estúpidos juegos.

-No es un estúpido juego –respondio caminando hasta la cama y sentándose en ella- esto es por la forma en que me trataste en tu oficina y ni siquiera lo notas.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? –exclamó frunciendo el ceño con exasperación.

-¡Qué me tratas como a una mujer!

-Otra vez con eso... -mascullo sobándose el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Sí, otra vez con eso... ¿Por qué no terminas de ver que no soy como una mujer aunque sea un doncel? Y no es que menosprecie a las mujeres también, pero tú y yo somos iguales.

-Draco –respondio respirando hondo y deseando acabar con esa pelea de la mejor manera a pesar de querer estrangularlo- tú sabías a que te enfrentarías cuando decidiste regresar.

-¡Pues sí, pero...!

-Y cuando lo hiciste, tú mismo me dijiste que acatarías las reglas, que aceptabas someterte a tu marido.

-Pues sí, pero... -continuó ya sin tanto ímpetu.

-Hay muchas cosas que no debes hacer y sin embargo permito que las hagas.

.


	34. Capitulo 34

.

-Bueno, si... pero...

-Ni siquiera debes dejar que otro hombre te toque y yo incluso dejé que lo abrazaras y hablaras con él sin velo.

Para ese momento Draco ya estaba con la espada por los suelos, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente había regresado aceptando esos términos.

-Pero... -exclamó ya sin terminar la frase, por lo que Harry continuó.

-¿Sientes que es humillante para ti?... lo siento mucho pero así son las reglas y yo no las hice y tampoco las puedo cambiar, va en juego no solo mi honor sino el tuyo ¿Qué diría la gente al verte interactuar así con otro hombre que no sea tu marido?

-Pero Harry... -dijo sintiéndose un tonto- yo entiendo, y entiendo lo que acepte al regresar pero no soy cualquier doncel.

-Eras un doncel libre, yo lo entiendo –respondio con su enojo esfumándose poco a poco mientras se levantaba y se sentaba a su lado en la cama- y por eso deje que lo abrazaras... ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Draco suspiró sintiéndose abrumado, por lo que Harry le paso un brazo por la espalda.

-Escucha, hay mucho en juego, no solo soy tu esposo, también soy el rey y debes darme mi lugar... yo te respeto pero espero lo mismo a cambio; sé que cometí errores y prometí no volver a sacar la fusta contigo, pero tú debes comprender que no por ser de una mentalidad diferente, nuestra cultura evolucionara a tu ritmo... yo mismo estoy conforme con nuestra cultura y no quiero y no cambiaré muchas cosas...

-Porque a ti ni te afectan –interrumpió.

-¿Me dejas terminar? –exclamo impaciente, a lo que Draco solo se encogió de hombros- Draco, hago lo que puedo, intento llevarte el paso pero por favor, solo piensa las cosas y usa la prudencia ¿es eso mucho pedir?

Draco solo exhalo un suspiro en respuesta.

-Otro hombre te molería a golpes por lo que acabas de hacer, lo sabes ¿no?

De nuevo Draco solo giró la cabeza mirando a otro lado.

-Yo no lo haré porque soy un hombre de palabra y prometí no volver hacerlo –continuó Harry.

-¿Quieres decir que lo harías? –pregunto viéndolo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No lo haré porque podemos hablar en lugar de usar los golpes, ya lo entendí... así como yo espero que tú entiendas lo que tienes que hacer y no solo aceptes las reglas sino que me aceptes a mí.

-¿A ti? –Repitió extrañado- a ti ya te acepte.

-No Draco, porque yo vengo con una cultura y sociedad en la que nací y crecí, esa mentalidad que tanto rechazas es la que yo tengo, si tú la rechazas me rechazas a mí, entiéndelo de una vez, a pesar de que estás aquí sigues peleando con eso –concluyó levantándose y yéndose al baño- Ah otra cosa, que sea la última vez que me prohíbes la entrada a nuestra habitación ¿quedó claro? – y sin más siguió su camino.

Al quedar solo, Draco se sintió desanimado y deprimido, en parte Harry tenía razón, debía aceptar de una vez por todas que su país era machista al cien por ciento comenzando con su marido, así que sin más se levanto y se fue al cuarto de Scorpius en donde después de un rato Harry se asomó diciendo:

-Ya es tarde, hay que dormir.

-Yo dormiré aquí –respondio sentado en un diván.

-No, dormirás en nuestra habitación –contesto con voz firme dándose la vuelta.

Draco suspiro de nuevo y simplemente se levantó y salió de ahí; ya en su cuarto se cambio de ropa y sin decir nada se acostó junto a su esposo.

_____________________________________________

Al día siguiente Harry comenzó el día como si nada hubiera pasado, por lo que Draco decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar también, estaba entendiendo que los problemas de convivencia entre dos personas eran más comunes de lo que creía y que de nada le serviría mostrarse enojado.

Harry esperaba alguna reacción de Draco, pero al ver que su concubino estaba portándose bien, sonrió satisfecho, así que después de desayunar fue a ver a sus concubinas y a sus hijas para después meterse de lleno al trabajo.

Cuando vio a sus niñas jugar y correr hacia él cuando lo vieron entrar, sonrió feliz mientras caminaba hacia ellas.

-Hola mis pequeñas –dijo inclinándose y abrazando a las tres niñas, especialmente a Kala que últimamente estaba apagada extrañando a su madre a pesar de que era cuidada por las demás concubinas y por Minerva.

-Papi, que bueno que viniste –exclamó la pequeña.

-Siempre estaré para ti, si algún día quieres verme, dile a Minerva que te lleve a mi oficina.

-Pero luego estás viajando.

-Últimamente no he salido, pero cuando eso pase vengo a despedirme, ya lo sabes.

Las tres mujeres sonrieron al verlo llegar hasta ellas después de saludar a sus hijas, estuvo con ellas un rato hasta que fue hora de irse, entonces Pansy le tocó un hombro cuando él le beso la frente.

-Mi señor... ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?

Tanto Harry como las otras dos mujeres quedaron sorprendidos por la petición de Pansy, quien esperaba sintiendo su nerviosismo ir en aumento.

-Claro –dijo finalmente.

Pansy se levanto y se dirigieron a sus aposentos.

-¿Sabes de qué quiere hablar? –pregunto Minerva.

-No.

-Vaya que no es raro que desee hablar con su esposo, pero desde hace días la noto extraña... algo retraída, le he preguntado que le sucede y me dice que nada.

-Sí, yo he notado lo mismo –respondió Luna mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kala, quien se había acercado más a ella que a Pansy en la ausencia de su madre.

-Dime Pansy –dijo Harry ya sentados en la sala- ¿de qué deseas hablar?

Ella lo miró y sin poder evitarlo sus manos comenzaron a sudar, pero mojándose los labios en un acto de nerviosismo, aspiro hondo y exclamó:

-Yo... yo deseo el divorcio, mi señor.

Harry quedó congelado en su lugar, creyendo haber escuchado mal, por lo que solo parpadeo un par de veces antes de poder decir:

-¿Qué?

-Deseo el divorcio –repitió Pansy con voz más firme.

Harry siguió como atontado, hasta que así de simple esas palabras entraron en su cabeza e inmediatamente supo la razón de aquello, por lo que ni siquiera pudo preguntar el porqué, pues todo era muy claro, solo pudo suspirar mientras decía:

-Yo... bueno, la verdad nunca me lo esperé, sí que me has sorprendido.

-Sí, lo sé mi señor y la verdad lo pensé mucho... aun ahora estoy asustada de mi misma, de haberme atrevido a esto pero... pero sé que es lo correcto.

-Por el profeta –dijo Harry aun sin aterrizar por completo- estoy impactado.

-Lo imagino.

Harry miró a la hermosa mujer y se pregunto a que grado de dolor la había sometido para que ella misma decidiera separarse así, pidiendo el divorcio al mismísimo rey de Hogwarts.

-Lamento esto –dijo él- lamento no haberte hecho feliz como era mi obligación.

-Ese es el detalle mi señor... no deseo que sea por obligación, sino por amor.

Esas palabras volvieron a callar a Harry, quien solo inclinó la cabeza mientras exhalaba un suspiro.

-Los ministros pedirán las razones –continuó ella- estoy dispuesta a dar las que usted quiera.

-No hay necesidad de mentir, tu honor está en juego, cuando ellos pregunten solo di la verdad.

Pansy asintió e inclino la cabeza en silencio, decepcionada en parte de que él la dejara ir con tanta facilidad, pero eso también en parte era un alivio.

-Solo hay algo... -dijo Harry- sabes que Baasima se queda conmigo ¿verdad? -Eso ya lo sabía Pansy y esperaba con todo su corazón convencerlo de lo contrario- Aunque yo sea el culpable de la separación, los hijos siempre se quedan con el padre, caso contrario sería si el motivo de la separación fuese alcoholismo o falta de trabajo para la manutención del hogar y eso no lo he cometido.

-Eso lo sé, pero yo pensaba que podría reconsiderarlo y que Baasima se quede conmigo.

-Yo entiendo perfectamente las razones por las que me pides el divorcio y estoy de acuerdo, pero no por eso voy a permitir que te lleves a mi hija, eso tenlo muy claro.

-Pero mi señor... -dijo con un nudo en la garganta- amo a mi hija, ella lo es todo para mí.

-¿Y crees que para mí no?

-Podría hacer una excepción... además tiene al príncipe...

-¿Y eso qué? Un hijo no sustituye al otro, amo a Scorpius, es verdad, pero también amo a cada una de mis hijas.

-Mi señor... -sollozó hincándose sobre sus rodillas y tomándole las manos- por favor... mi hija debe estar conmigo...

-Lo siento Pansy –dijo él sintiendo dolor al verla así, pero sin cambiar de opinión- le presentare tu petición a los ministros esta misma tarde, pero de mi hija no hablaremos más, ella se queda aquí.

-No, por favor...

Él se deshizo del agarre de Pansy y se puso de pie.

-Severus se encargara de todo, no te preocupes.

Después de eso salió de la casa dejándola llorando sobre el sofá; las otras dos mujeres lo vieron salir con rostro serio y cuando desapareció por la salida, fueron a ver a Pansy encontrándola deshecha en llanto.

-¡Pansy! –exclamó Luna corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucedió, querida? –pregunto Minerva hincándose junto a ella.

-Yo... le pedí el divorcio al rey.

-¿¡Qué?! –exclamaron al unísono ambas mujeres.

-¿Estás loca, por qué hiciste eso? –pregunto Luna ayudándola a sentarse en el sofá.

-No deseo hablar de eso ahora... -respondio sorbiendo la nariz- es Baasima...

-El rey no permite que te la lleves ¿cierto? –dijo Minerva.

-No.

-Pero criatura, eso era obvio ¿en que estabas pensando?

-Yo... yo creí que...

-El no es alcohólico y te provee lo necesario, las leyes le dan la razón.

-Pero Minerva, mi hija debe estar conmigo.

-Pero la ley dice que deben quedarse con el padre, además mi niña, su padre es el rey... sería un peligro que vivan lejos de él.

Pansy solo negó con la cabeza en silencio mientras se abrazaba de Luna sin dejar de llorar.

________________________________________

Harry iba ofuscado, iba confundido y descolocado, jamás pensó que alguna de sus concubinas llegase algún día a pedirle el divorcio, aunque era más que obvio que él lo había provocado al no visitarlas más en el lecho, motivo más que suficiente para pedir el divorcio, el mismo libro sagrado lo decía, pero sus hijas eran otro cantar, amaba a Baasima y no iba a permitir que la alejaran de él.

Cuando entró a su oficina, Severus ya estaba ahí con un fajo de documentos para firmar, pero por la expresión de su cara supo que algo pasaba.

-¿Puedo preguntar que hizo ahora su concubino, majestad?

-Curiosamente ahora no es él, Severus... -respondio desplomándose en la silla detrás de su escritorio- es una de mis concubinas... Pansy quiere el divorcio.

A pesar del innato aplomo del primer ministro, Severus no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de sorpresa al escuchar al rey.

-Quiero que te encargues de eso tu mismo... los ministros nos cuestionarán a ambos y quiero que seas tú quien dirija todo eso.

-Como ordene majestad.

-Cancela todo lo que tengo programado para hoy, quiero estar solo.

-Así será –respondio el ministro haciendo una inclinación para después salir de ahí.

Toda la tarde se la paso mirando por la ventana, sintiéndose enojado consigo mismo por haber ocasionado eso, sus padres estarían muy decepcionados de él y sin embargo sabía que Pansy tenía todo el derecho de desear algo mejor para ella.

Ni siquiera comió cuando le avisaron que la comida estaba lista, por lo que Draco comió solo con Scorpius en el gran comedor; pero pensando que Harry aun estaría molesto decidió no ir a verlo, fue hasta que llego el anochecer que el rey llego a las habitaciones reales.

Draco lo miró y supo enseguida que algo pasaba y se sintió incomodo al saber que lo acontecido el día anterior aun estuviera muy presente en Harry.

-Oye, lo lamento ¿de acuerdo? –dijo saliendo de la habitación del niño después de constatar que aun dormía.

-¿mmm?

-Pensé que ya lo habíamos dejado atrás.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De lo de ayer.

-Y eso hicimos.

-¿Y entonces por qué esa cara?

Harry suspiro y pensó que si de todos modos se sabría, lo mejor sería decirle de una vez.

-Pansy quiere el divorcio.

Draco abrió la boca al escucharlo y de inmediato se sintió culpable también.

-Oh vaya... ya veo -Vio a Harry tan ensimismado que decidió sentarse con él a la mesa -Oye... sé que fue mi culpa.

-No, en realidad es mía.

-No, fui yo quien te pidió que ya no las visitaras más en su lecho... yo soy el culpable.

-Tú no eres su marido, el responsable soy yo, así que quítate esas tonterías de la cabeza.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-¿Cómo qué?... dárselo por supuesto, es totalmente legal que me lo pida, tiene bases suficientes para separarse de mí, pero quiere que Baasima se vaya con ella.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"?... –exclamó frunciendo el ceño mirándolo- obvio es que Baasima se queda aquí, ella puede regresar a Slytherin cuando quiera pero mi hija se queda conmigo.

-Pero ella es su mamá.

-¿Y eso qué? Yo soy su padre y no soy alcohólico y cumplo con mis obligaciones de proveedor.

-Eso ya lo sé Harry, pero no lo digo por eso.

-¿Y entonces porqué mas mi hija tendría que irse con ella?

-Porqué lo mejor para ella es que este con su mamá.

-El que tú quieras deshacerte de la mamá, no significa que quieras hacer lo mismo con mi hija.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó molesto- ¿de qué mierdas hablas?

-Qué no vuelvas a decir que mi hija se vaya del palacio.

-Yo lo dije porque es lo mejor para tu hija, no porque yo desee que Baasima se vaya, no seas idiota.

-¿Y entonces porqué mas dirías eso? Lo mejor es que Baasima se quede conmigo, yo puedo protegerla y cuidarla.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que pienses en los demás y no solo en ti? –Dijo enojado- lo mejor para esa niña tan pequeña es estar al lado de su madre, no de un padre que va a visitarla solo un rato.

-Tú no me vas a decir como criar a mis hijos ¿oíste?

-¿Por qué eres tan terco y estúpido?

-Vuelves a insultarme y juro por el profeta que te doy una bofetada, Draco ¿entendiste? Y poco me importa romper mi promesa en este momento –exclamó enfurecido y exasperado sintiendo que todo le caía encima.

-¿Y piensas que yo me quedaría tan tranquilo mientras me mueles a golpes, soberano idiota?

Harry apretó los dientes y los puños poniéndose de pie de golpe, pero no para dirigirse contra Draco sino para salir al jardín a tomar aire pues sentía que se ahogaba.

_____________________________________________

Al día siguiente Pansy fue llamada a uno de los salones en donde se reunían los ministros y fue cuestionada por ellos sobre el motivo de su petición de divorcio; Harry estaba presente también y permanecía en silencio sentado a un lado de ella.

-Yo... -respondio intimidada al verse observada por una fila de hombres que la observaban atentos- yo...

-Solo di la verdad –exclamó Harry tranquilo.

Pansy ya había pensado en ese momento y realmente sabía que no había otro motivo valedero ante los ministros para que le concediesen el divorcio de su marido, así que no tuvo más opción que decir la verdad, aunque esa verdad fuese a medias, pues la falta de sexo no era precisamente el motivo de su corazón roto.

-Mi esposo ya no me visita en mi lecho.

-Majestad... -dijo el ministro Severus Snape- ¿Qué tiene que decir a eso?

-Qué mi concubina habla con la verdad, he faltado al libro sagrado no cumpliendo con mi deber de esposo.

-¿Algún motivo que haya provocado esa situación?

Harry suspiró y con tranquilidad dijo:

-Ya no me atrae como mujer.

Pansy intentó disimular el dolor que esas palabras le habían causado y Harry sabía que la estaba lastimando ¿pero qué más daba si era verdad? Además estaba molesto, no por el divorcio en sí, sino por la situación de su hija.

-¿Hay algún posible arreglo entre ustedes? –pregunto Severus.

-No –respondio firme el rey- le concedo el divorcio, se le dará una compensación de acuerdo a la ley y puede partir cuando quiera.

-Mi señor... -exclamó Pansy volteando a verlo- yo quisiera pedir...

-Sobre mi hija no hay asunto que tratar –interrumpió Harry poniéndose de pie- te vas del palacio mañana mismo.

-Por favor... -musito con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

-Sí es todo, me retiro.

-Es todo majestad –respondio Severus.

_____________________________________________

Esa tarde Harry se metió de lleno en su trabajo, sin siquiera salir a comer, por lo que Draco fue a verlo con una sopa de calabaza en una bandeja.

-Oye ¿se puede pasar? –dijo abriendo la puerta y asomándose.

-Ajá –respondio el moreno sin siquiera levantar la vista de sus documentos.

-No desayunaste, come algo para que no tengas la panza de farol.

-¿mmm?

-Toma –dijo colocándole el tazón encima de sus papeles.

-¡Oye, vas a ensuciarlos!

-Pues entonces hazme caso, quítalos y come –contesto sentándose en el escritorio, a un lado de él con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y Scorpius?

-Jugando con una sierva... pero ¿y tú, como te fue en la audiencia?

-¿Y cómo habría de irme? Por supuesto que bien, el divorcio fue de común acuerdo.

-¿Pero y Baasima?

-¿Qué hay con ella? –Respondio olisqueando el tazón de sopa- de ella no hablamos, no hay nada que tratar, se queda conmigo.

-No seas tan obstinado Harry, es muy pequeña para que se quede sin su madre.

-Sí quieres que coma en paz, deja de joder con eso ¿estamos? –exclamó molesto.

-Pero...

-Mejor vete a cuidar a mi hijo, que para eso estás tú y no una sierva –dijo sin siquiera verlo.

Draco sintió la cara caliente de indignación, por lo que poniéndose de pie exclamó:

-No eres más que un imbécil troglodita de la época de las cavernas.

-¿Qué? –dijo frunciendo el ceño y levantando la cara para mirarlo.

-Pensé que ya había conocido tu lado malo, pero me equivoqué, puedes ser más hijo de puta de lo que creí –respondio caminando hacia la puerta.

-Ya me tienes hasta las pelotas con tu maldita lengua –exclamó poniéndose de pie- ¡Ven acá!

Por toda respuesta Draco le mostro el dedo medio antes de poner pies en polvorosa; después de eso, el rubio se dirigió hasta el área de concubinas en donde al verlo, el soldado que estaba de guardia rodo los ojos mientras decía:

-Draco, por amor al profeta ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres meternos a los dos en problemas? ¿Por qué estás hablándome sin velo?

-Tú cállate imbécil cara de culo ¿acaso tengo que pedirte permiso para andar en mi propia casa, tarado?

-¿Tú marido sabe que estás aquí?

-Lo que ese idiota sepa o no sepa no es asunto tuyo, además no vengo a hablar contigo, ve por Minerva y llévala a mis aposentos ¿oíste? –dijo dándose la vuelta y alejándose de ahí.

Exasperado, el capitán solo negó con la cabeza y entró al área de concubinas para cumplir con lo ordenado.

Cuando la sierva llegó a las habitaciones reales, tocó y espero a que Draco le abriera.

-Pasa –dijo el rubio dejándola entrar.

-Draco, por el profeta Merlín... -exclamó asombrada mirando a todos lados.

-¿Nunca habías estado aquí? –pregunto sonriente el rubio invitándola a sentarse.

-Nunca.

-Bueno, ya habrá tiempo de hacerte un recorrido, por ahora quiero hablar de otras cosas.

-Ay querido, seguro es por lo de Pansy ¿verdad? –dijo la sierva cambiando de expresión mientras él le servía té.

-Sí, fue toda una sorpresa, jamás pensé que se atrevería a hacer algo así.

-Pues si –respondio exhalando un suspiro – hablé con ella y no pude convencerla de pedirle perdón al rey y que la tomara de nuevo como concubina.

-Ese no es el problema Minerva, el problema es Baasima.

-Lo sé querido, lo sé... está hecha un mar de lagrimas, no sé de donde le se ocurrió que el rey iba a entregarle a su hija; ella ya sabía que al pedirle el divorcio, Baasima se quedaría con él.

-Ese idiota esta con un humor de los mil diablos.

-¿Crees que quiera de nuevo aceptar a Pansy?

-No está así por ella, sino por Baasima... le molesta que yo le diga que deje a la pequeña irse con su madre.

-¿Qué has hecho qué? –exclamó Minerva sorprendida- Draco, eso nunca ha pasado.

-¿Y eso lo hace imposible?... tanto tú como yo sabemos que lo mejor para la niña es permanecer al lado de su mamá, Harry piensa que yo quiero deshacerme de ambas pero no es así, las quiero a las dos y precisamente por eso creo que lo mejor es que Baasima se vaya con ella... además Minerva, tengo un hijo, me volvería loco si me lo quitaran.

-Sí, si... tienes razón, yo lo sé, pero...

-Quiero convencerlo de que deja ir a la niña con Pansy –dijo Draco al verla quedarse callada.

-Oh querido, buena suerte con eso –respondio sonriendo con ironía.

-No he tratado el asunto con mucho tacto precisamente pero debo intentarlo.

-¿Y crees lograrlo? –pregunto esperanzada.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, Harry es tan malditamente obstinado y cerrado en cuestión de leyes y tradiciones que hace emerger lo peor de ambos... cuando empieza con esas cosas hace que me den deseos de patearle la cara.

-Y tu lengua filosa no ayuda mucho, querido –completo ella alzando una ceja- Draco, si vas a intentarlo por favor contrólate... te quejas de él y eres igual.

-Es que se porta como un verdadero cabeza hueca ¡no puedo evitar decirle sus cosas!

-Piensa en Pansy, controla tus impulsos por ella si es que de verdad vas a intentarlo.

-Sí, tienes razón...

-Pero debes apurarte, Pansy se va mañana.

-¿Tan pronto? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí, si ya están divorciados no tiene caso que permanezca en la casa del que fue su esposo.

-Es demasiado pronto –dijo rascándose la cabeza- y ahorita no lo deje muy de buenas que digamos.

-Dudo que lo logres, pero deseo con todo mi corazón que tengas éxito.

_________________________________________

.


	35. Capitulo 35

.

_____________________________________

Cuando Minerva regreso al área de concubinas, Draco quedó pensativo en sus habitaciones, sabía que debía hacer algo pero no sabía qué; Harry estaba en la peor de las disposiciones y él había echado leña al fuego.

-Ni hablar... -pensó exhalando un suspiro mientras se levantaba- al mal paso darle prisa.

Salió de sus aposentos encontrándose con el primer ministro Severus Snape que pasaba por ahí, y que al verlo solo alzo una ceja en reprobación al verlo dirigirse a él sin el menor recato.

-Severus ¿ha visto al rey?

-Esta en las caballerizas.

-Ah... bien –respondio encaminando sus pasos hacia allá.

-Majestad ¿no olvida algo? –dijo haciéndolo detenerse para mirarlo algo confundido.

-Eh... ¿gracias?

-No, el velo.

-¡Oh mierda, es verdad! –rezongó regresando de prisa a la habitación y tomar una mascada haciendo a Severus rodar los ojos y continuar su camino.

Fue colocándose la mascada en la cabeza mientras se dirigía a las caballerizas y cuando finalmente llegó, termino por cubrirse el rostro dejando ver solamente sus ojos grises.

-¿Qué tanto me ven, idiotas? –pensó ceñudo mientras caminaba entre algunos soldados buscando a Harry.

Harry estaba en la casilla de Hedwig cepillándolo.

-Hola –saludo Draco como si nada deteniéndose ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

-Buscándote.

-Eso es obvio, me refiero a que no tienes permiso de venir a las caballerizas.

Draco apretó los labios agradeciendo que el velo ocultara su expresión; y contando hasta diez, puso su mejor cara y actitud decidiéndose a jugar sus cartas de la manera correcta aunque sintiera que se estaba mordiendo las bolas él mismo.

-Lo sé, me disculpo por eso... pero mira, tengo el velo puesto.

-¿Y? es tu obligación ¿no? –respondio sin dejar de cepillar al blanco caballo.

-Hijo de puta... -pensó torciendo la boca.

-Regresa al palacio, no quiero que estés aquí.

-¿Y por qué no? –pregunto de la mejor manera dando unos pasos al interior de la casilla mientras tocaba el cuello de Hedwig.

-Porque lo digo yo.

-¿Y solo por..? –Exclamó deteniéndose al instante al recordar el motivo que lo llevaba ahí- Lo siento –dijo finalmente haciendo que Harry lo mirara extrañado.

-Estás muy raro –dijo al verlo tan callado y correcto- ¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo ¿podemos?

-No, no podemos –respondio ya sabiendo por donde iba el asunto.

-Por favor –insistió poniéndole una mano en la mano que sostenía el cepillo para hacer que se detuviera y le prestara atención.

-Dije que no y cuando doy una orden me gusta que se me obedezca ¿o quieres que te enseñe a obedecer?

Draco lo miró sorprendido, dándose cuenta de que varios soldados que andaban en sus labores con sus caballos habían oído todo y discretamente miraban el asunto; tragó en seco sintiendo su cara enrojecer de vergüenza deseando gritarle hasta de que se iba a morir, sin embargo supo lo que debía hacer, así que solo inclinó la cabeza diciendo:

-No... mi señor, pido perdón por mi insolencia, ya me retiro.

Harry quedó perplejo al recibir tal respuesta, que simplemente quedó mudo cuando lo vio retirarse, por lo que al cabo de un rato el aguijón de la culpa comenzó a molestarlo; sabía que había sido rudo con Draco sin ninguna razón y que Draco le había dado su lugar frente a sus soldados, sabía que su mal humor se debía al asunto de Pansy y su hija y el rubio solo había solicitado hablar.

-Diantres... -pensó botando el cepillo al suelo y saliendo de ahí.

Sabía que se había pasado con su concubino y que Draco había sido lo suficientemente prudente para aguantarse, pero debía hablar con él para arreglar las cosas, por lo que se dirigió a sus habitaciones seguro de que el rubio estaba ahí; y no se equivoco, pues al entrar lo vio parado en medio del cuarto.

-Draco... -dijo cerrando la puerta y dándose la vuelta- yo...

Pero ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando un puñetazo en plena nariz literalmente le hizo ver lucecitas mientras caía hacia atrás.

-¿¡Qué diablos...?! –balbuceó en el piso tocándose la cara.

-Nunca más vuelvas a hablarme así enfrente de nadie ¿entendiste? –exclamó furioso señalándolo con el dedo.

Furioso, Harry se levantó dispuesto a seguir la pelea.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?!

-Ya veremos quien enseña a obedecer a quien.

Ambos se pusieron en actitud de pelea, pero justo en ese momento Scorpius comenzó a llorar haciendo a Draco hacer una mueca de exasperación mientras se daba la vuelta y acudía presuroso a calmar el llanto de su hijo.

-¿Qué ocurre Scorpius, porqué no dejas a tu papá poner en su lugar al imbécil del rey? –dijo sacándolo de su cuna.

-Te le prohíbo que le digas esas cosas a mi hijo –dijo Harry entrando al cuarto con un pañuelo en la nariz.

-¿O qué? –Respondió dándose la vuelta- mira Harry, fui a las caballerizas a intentar hablar contigo por las buenas ¿y qué me encuentro? A un imbécil poniéndome en vergüenza ante todos.

-En primera Draco, no tenías permiso de ir a las caballerizas y lo sabes –contestó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Bueno ¿y qué? ¡Tú estabas ahí, era obvio que iba a verte a ti, no fui a escondidas!

-Te ordené que te retiraras y no lo hiciste.

-¿Y eso es motivo para que me humillaras frente a los soldados?

-¡Ay por favor, no te humillé, solo te puse en tu lugar!

-Sabes que no fue así... -dijo meciendo a un impaciente niño en brazos.

-De acuerdo... -concedió el moreno sabiendo que Draco tenía razón- no debí hablarte así, pero tú te lo buscaste.

-¡Vaya, que emotiva disculpa!

-¡Eres tú quien debe disculparse por esto! –respondio señalando su nariz.

-De acuerdo, no debí golpearte así, pero tú te lo buscaste.

Harry lo miró y simplemente ya no dijo nada, solo siguió su impaciente deambular por el cuarto sintiendo que todo estaba mal.

-Escucha Harry... -dijo Draco recordando el principal motivo de todo aquello- me disculpo por el mal rato si con ello logro que me prestes atención un momento.

El moreno lo miro al ver el claro cambio en su actitud.

-Sabes de qué quiero hablar ¿no? –Continuo al verlo quedarse callado- por favor... solo escúchame sin que me calles o te pongas como energúmeno.

Harry suspiró haciendo gestos de impaciencia y de obvio autocontrol mientras Draco iba por un biberón para Scorpius; después, cuando el pequeño se quedo por fin tranquilo bebiendo su leche, lo acostó en la cuna para poder hablar.

-Harry... -dijo sentándose en un sofá junto a la cuna para no salir de la vista de su hijo- conozco las leyes, sé que en caso de separación los hijos se quedan con el padre, sé que me vas a decir que es por su bien, que el padre puede cuidar mejor de ellos y cosas así... ¿pero es cierto eso solo porque la ley lo dice?... ¿Quién mejor para cuidar a un hijo que su propia madre?... caso contrario si Pansy fuera, no sé borracha o libertina, pero no es así.

-Pero...

-Yo sé que la extrañaras –dijo sin dejarse interrumpir- sé que Baasima te ama tanto como a su madre, pero Harry... -continuó poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta él- tú nunca estás y Baasima solo tiene cuatro años, dime ¿tu calmarás su llanto cuando se despierte a media noche buscando a su madre?... ¿y cuando tengas que viajar, que harás, como la harás entender que no puedes llevarla?... si ella está en paz cuando tú no estás es porque su madre esta con ella.

Harry ya no dijo nada, solo tiró el pañuelo ensangrentado a un cesto de basura y se colocó otro mientras Draco se le acercaba.

-Sí quieres que tu país cambie, su líder debe poner el ejemplo –dijo tocándole una mejilla.

Pero Harry se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí sin decir nada dejando a Draco de pie en medio de la habitación.

____________________________________________

Harry no regreso en toda la tarde y aun cuando ya era muy entrada la noche tampoco apareció, por lo que muy desanimado, Draco se acostó a dormir.

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando el rey fue al área de concubinas encontrando todo en calma, solo con el sonido de los grillos inundando la noche, se dirigió a la casa de Pansy, a la cual entró sin hacer ruido, fue a la habitación de su hija encontrándola vacía; se sorprendió al no ver a Baasima en su cama, por lo que fue a la de Pansy encontrándola en brazos de su madre, ambas dormidas, ignorantes de ser observadas.

_____________________________________________

Cuando Pansy despertó esa mañana, inmediatamente sintió ganas de llorar al sentir entre sus brazos el cálido cuerpecito de Baasima, la abrazó besando su coronilla y estrechándola con ganas; no deseaba levantarse, pues eso significaba que debía prepararse para partir ese día, aunque de hecho su equipaje ya estaba listo.

Sin embargo debía hacerlo, así que después de un buen rato despierta tuvo que levantarse; besó de nuevo a Baasima quien no despertó y salió de la habitación deteniéndose en seco al ver a Harry sentado en su sala.

-¡Oh!...

-Buenos días Pansy –saludó él poniéndose de pie e invitándola a sentarse junto a él, cosa que ella hizo en silencio mientras intentaba alisar su cabello.

Harry exhalo un suspiro cuando ambos estuvieron sentados, entonces dijo:

-Baasima partirá contigo –Pansy abrió la boca atónita mientras él siguió hablando- iré a visitarla cuando pueda, pero cuando ella cumpla doce años vendrá a vivir definitivamente al palacio para ser educada como lo que es, una princesa ¿quedó claro?

Pansy tenía las manos en la boca sintiendo sus ojos anegarse de lagrimas sin siquiera poder responder, lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo con fuerza sorprendiéndolo.

-Gracias... gracias... -balbuceó sin soltarlo.

El solo la abrazó en silencio y después salió de ahí.

___________________________________________

-¿Me llamaba, majestad? –dijo Blaise cuando recibió el permiso de entrar a la oficina de Harry.

-Sí, siéntate –respondio acomodando unos documentos y metiéndolos en una carpeta para después dedicarle toda su atención al soldado- quiero que me recomiendes a uno de tus dos soldados, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe para un ascenso a capitán.

-¿En serio? –exclamó gratamente sorprendido.

-Sí, solo uno.

-Bueno... -dijo sintiéndose incomodo al tener que recomendar a uno solo de sus amigos, sin embargo no tenía duda sobre a quién recomendar- los dos son muy buenos en realidad, leales y valientes.

-No lo dudo.

-Pero si solo tengo que elegir a uno, definitivamente sería Goyle... Gregory Goyle.

-Bien, él se quedará en tu lugar.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó sorprendido.

-Sí, necesito a alguien de mi total confianza para cuidar a mi hija cuando salga de aquí, así que tú te encargarás de su seguridad en todo el trayecto de regreso al distrito de Slytherin, de donde es Pansy y quedarte allá; esa será tu encomienda y me responderás con tu vida.

-Cómo ordene majestad –respondio con firmeza.

-Vincent Crabbe te acompañará, estará a tus órdenes, no necesito a más gente, quiero discreción y comodidad para mi hija y para su madre.

-Así será.

-Partirán dentro de un rato, así que tienes poco tiempo para alistarte, retírate.

Blaise se levanto y haciendo una inclinación salió de ahí.

_____________________________________________

-Gracias Draco, sé que fuiste tú, Minerva me lo dijo –dijo Pansy abrazándolo a punto de partir- nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

-No me lo agradezcas, es lo correcto –respondio dándole un beso en la frente, para después despedirse de la pequeña Baasima, que llorando se había despedido también de sus hermanas; vio a Harry despedirse de ella y sonreírle tranquilizador, luego salieron al frente del palacio en donde ya no se le permitió salir a despedirlas.

-Estarán bien –dijo a Minerva, que lloraba desconsolada- y además estarán seguras con el capitán Zabini como guardián.

-¿Pudiste despedirte de tu amigo? –preguntó la sierva mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

-Sí, Harry dejó que lo hiciéramos en su oficina, estando él presente claro... voy a extrañar a esos dos, al menos aun me queda Crabbe, aunque de hecho no puedo platicar con él.

-Vamos querido ¿ahora tú te pondrás melancólico?

-No, solo decía... anda, regresemos adentro, te debo un recorrido por mis habitaciones.

Esa noche, Harry regresó muy tarde de su oficina, por lo que pensó que Draco ya dormía.

-Hola –saludo el rubio sentándose en la cama.

-Oh, lo siento, no quise despertarte –exclamó sacando unas cosas de un cajón.

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a salir mañana, hay un viaje que hacer y tardare más o menos un mes.

Draco se sorprendió al oír aquello, por lo que levanto las mantas y se sentó poniendo los pies en el suelo.

-Hace mucho que no salías... ¿es necesario este viaje?

-Precisamente porque hace mucho los he pospuesto, debo salir –respondio sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que Draco se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro haciéndolo girarse.

-Harry ¿estamos bien?

-Sí –respondio dirigiéndose a otra habitación que fungía como oficina.

Draco lo siguió y se recargo en el marco de la puerta viéndolo sacar documentos de un cajón, revisarlos y meterlos en una carpeta.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Harry al verlo en la puerta.

Draco suspiró y camino hasta él, le quitó los papeles y tomó sus manos mientras se recargaba en el escritorio.

-Sí, sucede que estoy muy orgulloso de ti por haber hecho lo que hiciste, pero te siento lejano, siento que estás enojado conmigo y eso no me gusta.

Harry suspiró mientras se encogía de hombros.

-No estoy enojado contigo, es solo que ya extraño a mi hija, antes sabia que yendo al área de concubinas podía verla, ahora no es así.

-¿Y lo del viaje?... ¿es necesario o quieres escapar de aquí por un tiempo?

-Es necesario, pero de hecho tampoco me tienes muy contento que digamos, ese golpe en la nariz no se me olvidará, tenlo muy presente.

-Oh vamos Harry... -dijo levantándose y pegando su pecho al de él sin soltarle las manos- tú te lo buscaste, me hablaste muy feo frente a tus soldados y me dio mucha vergüenza.

Harry solo torció la boca y giró el rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Te di una orden y no la obedeciste, tu obligación es obedecer y eso lo sabes de sobra.

-Anda Harry, ya déjate de estas tonterías... -continuó Draco soltando sus manos y rodeándole el cuello- te vas mañana ¿quieres irte enojado conmigo?

-No, todo está bien –respondio con el mismo gesto serio y girando el rostro.

-Ya quita esa cara... quiero que te vayas contento a tu viaje –dijo pegando su mejilla con la de él para terminar susurrando en su oreja: -y por eso dejaré que me montes duro como te gusta... ¿mmm te gustaría? –susurró mordisqueando su cuello.

-¿Crees que todo se arregla con sexo? –preguntó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí –respondio sonriendo.

Harry lo miró en silencio por unos segundos para terminar riendo también mientras decía:

-Tienes razón...

Entonces le rodeó la cintura con los brazos haciéndolo pegar un salto rodeándolo con las piernas, y dándole un beso mientras lo cargaba lo llevó a la alcoba.

_______________________________________

Al día siguiente, Draco desayunaba solo después de que Harry se fuera a las cinco de la mañana; vio a Scorpius jugando sobre la alfombra y sonrió al ver al pequeño reír con un osito de felpa, entonces se levantó para tomar la jarra de leche y servirse un vaso y cuando volvió a sentarse lo hizo con cuidado pues estaba adolorido.

-Auch... -se quejó cuando recargó su peso en su trasero.

Realmente había sido una noche muy movida y Harry lo había montado rudo tal y como Draco sabía que le gustaba a su esposo, pero no se arrepentía, él mismo se había corrido varias veces durante la noche y estaba muy satisfecho aunque ahora su culo le pasara la factura.

Esa tarde, con su niño en brazos fue al área de concubinas, sabía que ahora que no estaban Pansy ni Baasima, Luna se sentiría muy sola, por lo que había decidido reanudar la relación con su hermana de matrimonio.

Entró y vio bajo la palmera a la chica y a las dos niñas jugando en el pasto, acompañadas de Minerva.

-Hola –saludó sonriente.

-Hola –saludaron ambas mujeres.

-Draco, que bueno que estás aquí –dijo Minerva- ven, siéntate con nosotras y deja a Scorpius que juegue con sus hermanas, casi no ha convivido con ellas.

-Sí, debo solucionar eso –respondió colocando al niño junto a ellas y sentándose también- y bien ¿Qué hacen?

-Vamos a hacer una túnica bordada para Kala, su cumpleaños número siete será en unos meses y quiero que quede perfecta –respondio Luna.

Draco la observó y noto que había bajado un par de kilos y tenía unas tenues ojeras.

-Mejor dejemos eso para después –exclamó decidido a sacarla de ese círculo rutinario que tenía todos los días- ¿quieren ir al mercado?

-¡Sí, sí, vamos! –gritaron las chiquillas dando saltitos emocionados.

-Pero Draco... -dijo Minerva un tanto seria- no pueden salir si su marido no les da permiso y el rey no está.

-Así es –coincidió Luna- no podemos salir a la calle sin la compañía de un hombre.

-¿Y yo que soy?

-¿Un doncel? –Respondió Minerva alzando una ceja- vamos Draco, sabes de que hablo, no te metas en problemas por favor.

-Ya lo sé Minerva –dijo rodando los ojos- sé que no puedo salir sin que un jodido hombre me acompañe- pero podemos decirle al primer ministro.

-¿Al ministro Snape? –Exclamó sorprendida- ese hombre me da miedo, siempre usa túnicas negras, me da la impresión de un cuervo.

-Oh vamos, no hace nada, de hecho voy a verlo ya mismo, les encargo a Scorpius –respondio levantándose.

_______________________________________

Caminó directo a la oficina de Snape, odiaba hacer eso, detestaba esas costumbres que le echaban en cara su condición, pero no había nada que hacer, así que lo mejor era ponerse en acción; tocó la puerta y espero el permiso para entrar.

-Buenos días –saludó al hombre serio que trabaja tras su escritorio y que apenas al verlo levanto la ceja para responder en un susurro:

-Buenos días.

-Tengo un pequeño problema –dijo sentándose como si nada frente al escritorio- no tengo quien me acompañe al mercado, de hecho Luna y Minerva me acompañaran, pero nuestro flamante marido no está ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto?

Esa actitud no paso desapercibida al ministro Snape, quien vio a todas luces que el concubino se negaba en redondo a pedir expresamente permiso para salir y sin embargo no infringía la ley.

-¿Podría un soldado acompañarnos? Uno elegido por usted claro.

-El rey podría tumbarme la cabeza si se entera que puse a un soldado como compañía de sus concubinos –respondio con rostro inexpresivo- seré yo quien tendrá que acompañarlos.

-¿Usted? –Exclamó riendo- ¿y no le hará daño exponerse al sol?

La broma de Draco solo hizo que Severus entrecerrara mas lo ojos, por lo que el concubino decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí y prepararse para la salida.

-¿Usarás velo? –preguntó Minerva viéndolo cargar a Scorpius, en espera de Luna.

-¿Tengo opción?

-No, claro que no, pero es raro que no rezongues ya por eso, por eso te pregunto.

-Sé que el honor de Harry está en juego, tampoco soy tan tonto.

Minerva sonrió al oírlo hablar de una forma más centrada.

-¡Listas! –exclamó Luna llegando con una niña en cada mano.

-Vamos pues.

El pequeño grupo salió emocionado siendo seguidos por el ministro Snape, quien para horror de Draco le pidió a Ron que los acompañase.

-¿Por qué tuvo que pedirle precisamente a la comadreja que nos acompañara? ¿Que no hay docenas de soldados para elegir? –mascullo molesto a Minerva.

-Tranquilo, no lo tomes en cuenta.

-¡Pero es que no tienes idea de cómo lo detesto! ¿Por qué no le dijo a Crabbe?

-Porque él sabe que el soldado Weasley es el mejor amigo de su majestad ¿Quién mejor que él para cuidarte a ti y a Luna?

-Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide.

Minerva solo rodó los ojos y ya no dijo nada; el pequeño grupo iba emocionado pues aunque Draco siguiera molesto por la presencia de Ron, estaba contento de poder salir a la calle después de tanto tiempo.

-¡Mira, que hermosas pulseras! –dijo Luna acercándose a un puesto de oro.

-Y hacen juego con estos aretes –dijo Minerva levantándolos ante la vista de un amable vendedor, quien al reconocer al primer ministro, supo de quienes se trataban.

-Le quedaran perfectos majestad –exclamó el hombre después sacando también un estuche con anillos después de hacerles una reverencia- y miré, aquí hay también anillos hermosos.

La gente se dio cuenta de quienes eran y emocionados y cuchicheando comenzaron a rodearlos, viendo más que nada al doncel del rey, que se distinguía por ir cargando a un pequeño que cada vez mas era la viva imagen de su soberano e ir además con el rostro cubierto.

-¿Qué tanto nos ven? –masculló molesto.

-A nosotras no –respondio Minerva- te ven a ti, ten en cuenta que nadie ha visto a un doncel y mucho menos al doncel del rey.

Draco sacó dinero de una bolsita y compro las joyas que le habían gustado a Luna.

-Este collar es hermoso, te quedaría muy bien Minerva –dijo Draco levantando un collar de oro trenzado.

-Sí, es muy bonito.

-¿Lo quieres?

-¡No, es muy costoso!

-¿Cuánto?

-Diez galeones –respondio el hombre.

-Te doy cinco y date por bien servido.

-¡Pero majestad, ese collar es de tres tipos de oro y su trenzado es muy complicado!

-Sí, pero ya llevamos una pulsera y un par de pendientes, merecemos un descuento.

Ron miraba molesto la escena y comento al ministro en voz baja:

-Se ve muy mal que el concubino del rey esté regateando, dirán que Harry no le da suficiente dinero.

-A mi me parece bien –respondio el ministro sorprendiendo a Ron- así verán que el doncel del rey no es ningún tonto al que puedan darle gato por liebre.

Después de un par de regateos más, el collar fue entregado por siete galeones.

-¿Lo ves Minerva? Después de todo el collar no nos salió tan caro, así que quita esa cara –dijo Draco satisfecho, dándole el collar a la sierva.

-Gracias Draco, es hermoso.

-¡Mira, es el doncel del rey! –exclamaba la gente al verlos pasar.

-Me ven como un bicho raro –dijo molesto.

-¡Y trae al príncipe!

A pesar de todo, la gente no los molestaba, sabían que no debían acercárseles, mas eso no impedía que un grupo de gente cada vez más numeroso, fuera siguiéndolos en su recorrido.

A pesar de su incomodidad, siguió adelante por Luna y las niñas, que se notaba claramente que estaban divirtiéndose; compraron juguetes y dulces para las pequeñas y algo de ropa para la sierva y la concubina.

-¿Y tú Draco, no piensas comprarte nada? –preguntó Luna mientras comía una rebanada de pastel de coco.

-No se me antoja nada.

-Estás incómodo ¿no, mi niño? –dijo Minerva a su lado.

-No, estoy bien... mejor vayamos a ver esas armas.

La tarde ocurrió sin más, con Draco armándose de paciencia ante el acoso de la gente y finalmente para alivio del rubio, llego la hora de regresar.

-Fue una tarde magnifica, gracias Draco –dijo Luna guardando los dulces de las niñas- no, les daré mas mañana –añadió ante sus protestas.

-No hay de qué.

-Y gracias por mi collar –añadió Minerva encantada mientras se lo ponía frente al espejo.

-Te ves hermosa, te queda muy bien.

_____________________________________________

Las semanas pasaron y Harry regreso encontrando a Draco dándose un baño; el moreno miró su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de espuma y sin pensarlo más se desnudo de prisa y entró silenciosamente atrapándolo por detrás.

-¡Oye, no hagas eso! –exclamó Draco molesto después de casi estrellarle su codo en la nariz.

-Mmm te extrañé mucho –dijo Harry pegando su delantera al trasero del rubio mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Yo también –respondio sonriendo después del sobresalto- ¿Qué tal te fue?

-Bien en lo que cabe ¿y a ti?

-Bien, ya retomé mi relación con Luna... mmm... -gimio con agrado cuando Harry comenzó a masturbarlo.

-¿En serio? Qué bien ¿y cómo está ahora que Pansy se fue?

-Estaba triste... pero... oh Harry...

-¿Qué? –pregunto sonriendo al ver que había logrado ponerle el pene erecto.

Por toda respuesta Draco gimió y suspiró recargando hacia atrás su cabeza, justo en el hombro de él.

-¿Quieres que te monte? –susurró Harry en su oreja.

-No.

-¿No? –repitió extrañado.

-No... quiero ser yo quien te monte a ti.

-¿Qué? –exclamó separándose.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto dándose la vuelta.

-Es broma ¿no? –preguntó sonriendo.

-Claro que no... Harry, yo quiero hacértelo, quiero metértela yo... -susurró sobre sus labios.

Harry se hizo hacia atrás mirándolo como si de repente le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás loco? Eso no se puede, yo soy hombre –dijo como si no fuera obvio.

-¿Y yo que soy? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-No es lo mismo, eres un doncel.

-Pero soy un hombre, la única diferencia es que puedo tener hijos –dijo comenzando a enojarse.

-No, no es lo mismo...

-¿Por qué no?

-No puede ser, vengo de un largo viaje y con lo que me recibes –mascullo negando con la cabeza y saliendo de ahí.

-¿Por qué te molestas? El que debería enojarse soy yo –respondio saliendo detrás de él después de tomar una toalla y colocársela en la cintura.

-Las cosas son así, tu eres un doncel y por lo tanto es el hombre quien te monta, no al revés –concluyó sacando una toalla del armario y secándose el jabón del pecho.

-¿O sea que dejarte montar te hace menos hombre?

-Pues no, pero el hombre es el que va arriba... o abajo según sea, pero es quien la mete.

-¡Oh si claro, el gran macho no puede acceder a que se lo hagan porque lo hace menos hombre! –exclamó con exagerado sarcasmo.

Harry solo le echo una mirada asesina y se dirigió de vuelta al baño, cerrándolo de un fuerte portazo que despertó a Scorpius.

Cuando calmó a su hijo, Draco se vistió y espero a que saliera Harry, pero cuando éste termino de bañarse y de vestirse salió de ahí para ir ver sus hijas y a su concubina dejando al rubio con un dejo de culpabilidad, pues su marido estuvo fuera por semanas y lo primero que hace cuando regresa es discutir con él.

Así que cuando Harry regreso, se le quedó viendo y luego se le acercó sonriendo.

-¿Sigues enojado? –preguntó abrazándolo.

Pero Harry volvió el rostro como solía hacer cada que se sentía "indignado"

-Oh vamos Harry, no era para tanto... acaso dime ¿no te da curiosidad aunque sea un poquito, saber que se siente tenerla dentro?

-Y volvemos a lo mismo –exclamó intentando deshacerse del abrazo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no volveré a mencionarlo –dijo resignado a que el macho de su marido no cambiara de mentalidad.

Los meses continuaron su paso y Luna había mejorado mucho en su estado de ánimo gracias a los paseos que hacían todos juntos por la plaza, con su esposo, Draco y los niños.

-Aun extraño mucho a Pansy –dijo del brazo de Minerva mientras se encaminaban a comprar postres que después comerían en el palacio- me costó mucho aceptar que se fuera de aquí, incluso aun no lo comprendo del todo, aquí estábamos tranquilas a pesar de todo.

-Tal vez ella necesitaba más que eso respondio la sierva.

-Si, puede ser... pero bueno, al menos tengo a mi hija.

_______________________________________________

.


	36. Capitulo 36

.

Y con el tiempo, la adaptación de dos mentalidades muy distintas seguía su curso.

-Ya va a comenzar el "Torneo de los cuatro magos" –dijo Draco mientras Minerva le cortaba el cabello.

-¿Ah sí? –respondio el rey mientras miraba unos documentos desparramados en la cama.

-Sí ¿te conté que yo una vez participé?

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, cuando tenía dieciocho años.

-Debió ser épico.

-Ajá... más corto de atrás Minerva, y me gustaría volver a participar... ¿me escuchaste?

-¿Eh?

-Oh vamos, no me estás poniendo atención.

-Listo querido –declaro la vieja sierva mirando satisfecha su obra.

Draco se miró al espejo, contento de ver su cabello muy corto de nuevo.

-Gracias.

-De nada, ahora me retiro... majestad –dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y haciendo una inclinación.

-Adelante Minerva.

La sierva se retiró y Draco fue a subirse a la cama donde Harry trabajaba.

-Oye, cuidado con esos papeles.

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije del torneo?

-Ajá.

-¿A ver, que dije?

-Qué una vez participaste y que te gustaría volver a hacerlo ¿y?

-¿Cómo que "y"?... ¿entonces no te importa que participe de nuevo?

-Momento, momento... -exclamó enderezándose- dijiste que te gustaría participar, en eso estoy de acuerdo, puedes desear lo que se te pegue la gana, que lo hagas ya es muy distinto, porque no hablas en serio ¿verdad?

-¿Y por qué no?

Harry lo miró intentando discernir si lo que decía Draco era broma o verdad, pues con el rubio ya no se sabía.

-¿Hablas en serio? –pregunto mirándolo fijo.

-Oh Harry –respondio emocionado- ese torneo se celebra cada dos años.

-Ya se cada cuando se celebra, sé que es una carrera a través del desierto que dura una semana, no soy estúpido, pero vuelvo a lo mismo ¿y?

Draco frunció el ceño extrañado.

-Pues nada, que me gustaría participar de nuevo.

-Bueno, a mi me gustaría que hubiese paz mundial ¿y? ¿Qué diferencia hay?

-Harry, quiero participar –dijo claro mirándolo serio.

-Estás de broma ¿no? –respondio acomodando sus papeles de nuevo.

-No, es muy serio.

Harry lo miró y se dio cuenta de que su doncel hablaba para su desgracia, muy en serio.

-Estás completamente delirante si piensas que te voy a dar permiso –dijo sonriendo incrédulo mientras negaba con la cabeza y revisaba un documento en particular.

-Gané esa vez, Harry.

-Ah, pues felicidades.

-Hablo en serio, mira... -dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente –puedo ir maquillado y con el velo nadie sabrá quién soy.

Harry dejo sus papeles para mirarlo mientras decía:

-En esa carrera participan entre doscientos y trescientos jinetes.

-¡Eso es lo que lo hace emocionante! –exclamó sonriendo emocionado.

-Draco, siempre hay muertos en esa carrera.

-Es porque no son hábiles y son confiados, pero yo...

-Olvídalo –interrumpió levantándose de la cama- no gastes tu saliva, es más que obvio que no iras a esa carrera.

-Oh vamos Harry, nadie tiene porque saberlo –respondio levantándose también, aun hablando con una sonrisa en los labios.

-A veces pienso que solo me pides cosas para ver hasta dónde puedes llegar –dijo dándose la vuelta- pero ni por equivocación puedes ir a esa carrera.

Draco lo vio hablar con tal seriedad que comprendió que su marido estaba negándose por completo a su petición.

-¿Acaso no confías en mi?

-¿En qué sentido? –pregunto guardando sus documentos en una carpeta.

-En lo hábil que soy como jinete.

-Eso es lo de menos mi fénix, tú no sales de aquí a participar en ninguna absurda carrera y no se hable mas ¿entendido? –concluyó tomando su carpeta y saliendo de ahí dejando al rubio bufando como toro de lidia.

________________________________________

-Bueno Severus, creo que ya solucionamos el problema de la ciudad de Tukur, ahí había muchas irregularidades con la nueva ley de los matrimonios con niñas.

-En todo el país majestad, si me permite decirlo.

-Pues si Severus, eso lo sé, pero al menos las denuncias que hay en ese sentido es bueno en parte, porque muchos ciudadanos están tomando en cuenta la nueva ley.

-¿Puedo interrumpir? –dijo Draco tocando y abriendo enseguida, asomando la cabeza.

-Me retiro majestad –dijo Severus poniéndose de pie.

Harry ni siquiera respondio, solo dejó que su primer ministro saliera de ahí y su concubino entrara.

-Supongo que ya terminaste –dijo Draco sentándose frente al escritorio.

-Pues no, pero ya estás aquí ¿Qué se te ofrece? –pregunto sabiendo de qué lado mascaba la iguana.

-Bueno, supongo que ya sabes, lo hablamos en la mañana.

-Draco, ya te lo dije antes, por favor y sin que te me enojes, no me hagas decirte hasta el cansancio que cuando doy una orden, me gusta que se obedezca.

-Pero aquí no has dado ninguna orden.

-¿Es necesario ser mas explicito cuando digo que no iras a esa carrera?

-¿Y por qué no? –preguntó con impaciencia.

-Querido se consiente –respondio exhalando un suspiro intentando hacer acopio de toda su paciencia.

-¿Consiente de qué?

-¡De que ya tienes un hijo, carajo!

-¿Y eso qué?... ya casi cumplo veinticinco años, no soy un anciano que deba quedarse encerrado a morir.

-¡Ay oír favor, no empieces con esos dramas!

-¡Quiero ir, soy muy capaz de competir con todos esos jinetes!

-¡Pero puedes morir! ¿¡Qué no lo entiendes?!

-¡Pero no pasará!

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque soy muy bueno, por eso.

-Mira, aunque no tuvieras a Scorpius, no te dejaría ir de todas maneras –dijo sobándose el puente de la nariz.

-¡Pero nadie sabrá quién soy!

-¡Dije que no y es mi última maldita palabra!

-¡Pero...!

-Te diré lo que te dije en las caballerizas una vez –interrumpió con gesto serio- ¿quieres que te enseñe a obedecer?

Draco sintió el rostro caliente y sin decir nada más, se levanto y salió de ahí.

__________________________________________

Draco se dirigió las caballerizas con el rostro cubierto esta vez, y entro a la casilla de Hedwig sorprendiendo al caballerango, que en seguida mando llamar al rey con un soldado.

El lo que Draco ensillaba al caballo, Harry fue avisado, por lo que cuando llegó, Draco salía con el caballo de la casilla.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Harry plantándosele en frente.

-Quiero salir, voy a volverme loco si sigo encerrado aquí.

-Suelta esas riendas y regresa al palacio.

-Escucha... -dijo en una voz tan baja que solo Harry pudo escucharlo- voy salir a cabalgar de una forma o de otra aunque tenga que liarme a golpes contigo aquí mismo, así que si no quieres dar ese bello espectáculo, déjame pasar.

Harry vio algo en los ojos grises que después de unos segundos decidió hacerse a un lado mientras le hacía una seña al caballerango de que le acercara un caballo también, por lo que en cuestión de minutos se encontró atrás de él.

Draco lo notó pero no dijo nada, solo llego a la parte trasera del palacio y salió al campo abierto, en donde sin decir nada montó a Hedwig para después azuzarlo a arrancar en carrera.

Curiosamente esta vez Harry no lo siguió, solo se monto en su caballo pero se quedó ahí, observándolo nada más.

Draco cabalgo hasta que sintió que sus emociones regresaban a su control, por lo que después de un buen rato fuera, regreso al palacio en donde Harry esperaba montado en su caballo; el rubio entro sin decir nada y después de dejar a Hedwig al cuidado de un caballerango regreso al interior del palacio.

-¿Mejor? –pregunto Harry entrando rato después a la habitación, viendo a Draco con Scorpius en brazos.

-Sí.

Después de eso, ninguno dijo nada; Draco dejo a su pequeño dormido en su cuna y después regreso a la habitación y se sentó en la cama; Harry se sentó junto a él en silencio y le tomo una mano.

-Entiendo tu necesidad de tener algo de lo que tuviste en el pasado, de verdad... pero me gustaría que entendieras que a pesar de eso no puedo dejarte ir a esa carrera, no es propio para el doncel, concubino del rey; además tienes un hijo conmigo, yo no podría resistir sabiendo que estás ahí corriendo un montón de riesgos innecesarios.

Draco entrecruzó sus dedos con los de Harry en silencio y después musitó:

-Lo siento.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes exactamente?... ¿el no poder ir?

-No... bueno si –dijo algo titubeante, sin dejar de observar su mano- siento haberte puesto en esa situación, entiendo que ya no soy solo yo... tengo un hijo, te tengo a ti, no puedo ni debo de ir a arriesgar mi vida de a gratis... bueno, de a gratis no, el premio es muy bueno –concluyó con una débil sonrisa.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas –respondio apretando su mano- y debemos retomar esas carreras a caballo, tampoco te quiero triste, mi hermoso fénix.

Draco sonrió mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

_____________________________________________

-¡Ah!... ¡ah!... ¡ah!... –gemía Draco postrado en la mesa, con el pecho pegado a la madera mientras era penetrado con fuerza por Harry, quien sosteniéndolo de las caderas se clavaba con energía, después salió y le hizo dar vuelta para besarlo con ganas.

-mmm... te amo... -musitó Harry llevándolo ahora a la cama en donde se sentó recargado en la cabecera, dándose palmaditas en la pierna- ven aquí.

Draco le miró el pene, totalmente erecto y sonrió mientras se trepaba a la cama, en actitud provocadora, pero esta vez no se le sentó frente a frente, sino que le dio la espalda y tomándole el pene comenzó a sentarse en el dejando que el moreno viera claramente como su pene iba introduciéndose poco a poco haciéndolo tragar en seco, después comenzó a subir y a bajar mientras su marido le acariciaba las nalgas.

-Sigues tan apretado...

Después de un rato así, Draco se acostó boca arriba abriendo las piernas para que Harry se acomodara en medio y continuara montándolo con frenesí.

-Ah... Oh... Harry, no tan fuerte, ya me arde...

-¿No que te gustaba así? –respondio lamiéndole la oreja sin dejar de ondular su cadera encima de su concubino.

-Pues si... si me gusta así... pero ya llevamos un buen rato... me empieza a doler...

Después de unas embestidas más, Harry termino corriéndose en el interior de su doncel.

-Ah... -suspiro el rubio todo despatarrado en la cama, con su marido a un lado, con la respiración acelerada- eso estuvo... de maratón.

-Sí, fue genial.

Draco miro a Harry y sonrió al verlo con los ojos cerrados y con el cabello pegado a su frente sudorosa.

-Descansemos... -dijo el moreno jalando la colcha y cubriéndolos a los dos.

_________________________________________

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Kala y aun faltan muchas cosas, el rey ni siquiera ha llegado de su viaje y sabía que tenía que estar aquí o sino la niña se pondrá muy triste –dijo Minerva preparando la masa para los pastelillos de calabaza- Draco ¿me oíste?

-Sí, si te oí –respondio mientras hacía muecas.

-¿Te sientes mal? –pregunto Luna dejando de decorar unos dulces que había preparado.

-Sí... bueno no, solo es un malestar estomacal que he tenido hace días, creo que comí algo que me hizo daño.

-¿Ya fuiste a ver al doctor Dumbledore?

-No, ese viejo me cae mal.

-Ya sé que no es de tu agrado –respondio la concubina observando con ojo crítico las caritas que había dibujado en los dulces- pero si te sientes mal él puede darte un remedio.

-Nah, ese viejo es un inútil, me curaré yo solo, Minerva ¿no tendrás un té para las nauseas o algo así?

Cuando dijo eso, las dos mujeres se miraron de inmediato.

-¿Qué mas malestares sientes? –pregunto la sierva sin dejar de mirar a Luna- así sabré que darte.

-Náuseas en las maña... -respondio quedándose a media palabra al comprender lo que podían significar esas palabras.

Draco miró a las dos mujeres con expresión de pánico en la cara.

-No... -dijo abriendo tremendos ojos- no es posible, él ha estado cuidándose.

-¿Eso te dijo? –pregunto Minerva.

-Sí, en eso quedamos.

-Yo no estaría tan segura –respondio Luna- nuestro esposo nunca pregunta si una quiere tener hijos, es su decisión y su derecho.

-¡Ay no jodas con eso Luna! –exclamó aventando la bandeja de frutas que tenía en las manos.

-¿Cómo se cuidan si es que puedo saber?

-El dijo que se cuidaría.

-¿Y por qué él?

-Porque dijo que... -explico Draco quedándose de nuevo a media frase al recordar el porqué había decidido Harry el ser él quien se cuidara en lugar de Draco- él decidiría cuando quería más hijos.

Luna lo miró con expresión conciliadora.

-Mierda, no puede ser...

-Scorpius ya casi cumple dos años –dijo Luna- era de esperarse que nuestro esposo quisiera más niños.

-¡Pero ni siquiera me preguntó!

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

-¿Porque yo los voy a parir? –preguntó sarcástico.

-Tranquilo muchacho, aun no sabemos si es eso, para eso tendrás que ir a ver al doctor aunque no sea de tu agrado.

Sintiendo una angustia terrible, decidió ya no seguir hablando de eso e ignorar el tema para seguir ayudando a las mujeres con los preparativos para la fiesta de Kala.

Al día siguiente, se levantó sintiendo que arrojaría hasta el hígado por el inodoro.

-No es posible... -masculló saliendo del baño arrastrando los pies.

Y sin más remedio, acudió a la oficina del viejo medico.

-Adelante majestad ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? –dijo Dumbledore en cuanto lo vio entrar a su oficina.

Draco apretó los labios al verlo, pues estaba a punto de confirmar sus temores, pero sin más remedio tuvo que acceder.

-Llevo días sintiéndome mal –dijo ya sentado frente al anciano.

-¿Qué clase de malestares?

-Pues... me duele aquí, es como un cólico –respondio tocándose el vientre- y tengo nauseas matutinas, aunque en realidad es a cualquier hora que huela algo que no me gusta.

-Ya veo... -dijo Dumbledore anotando todo en un cuaderno- venga, vamos a revisarlo.

De mala gana Draco accedió a ser auscultado por el anciano y después a aceptar que le extrajera un poco de sangre.

-Listo, en unas horas tendré los resultados –dijo guardando todo.

Sin más, el rubio salió de ahí para ir al área de concubinas.

-¿Mi papi no ha llegado? –pregunto Kala en cuanto lo vio entrar.

-Aun no cariño, pero no tarda, si él prometió llegar, lo hará –respondio cargándola.

-Pero creí que él me despertaría con mi regalo.

-¿Quién es la niña más hermosa del mundo que cumple años hoy? –dijo alguien acercándose.

-¡Papá!

Draco la bajo y la niña corrió hasta Harry, quien la levanto haciéndola reír.

-¡Creí que no llegarías a tiempo!

-Lo prometí ¿no?

Todos fueron al comedor central y ahí se hizo la comida que habían preparado, con algunos amigos de la familia real; pero había uno que no se concentraba en el acontecimiento.

-Draco ¿ya viste al doctor? –pregunto Minerva viéndolo muy callado.

-Sí, al rato tendrá los resultados.

-Pero disimula, quita esa cara, no arruines la fiesta de la niña.

-¿Me crees capaz de eso Minerva? –exclamó volteando a verla.

-No, claro que no... pero querido, tienes una cara más larga que las trenzas de Adab.

-Pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso Minerva ¡Hemos cogido como locos estás ultimas semanas! ¿Por qué diablos no me avisó?

Sin escandalizarse, Minerva solo negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba a la boca un pastelillo.

-Te ves muy preocupada por mí, mujer.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer si ya viene otro pequeño en camino? –Respondio encogiéndose de hombros- es muy sabido que el rey gusta de tener una familia numerosa, no se pudo por la condición débil de sus concubinas, pero contigo querido, prepárate...

Exasperado, Draco solo torció la boca y sonrió forzado cuando la pequeña abrió los regalos que le habían llevado.

Cuando al fin terminó la fiesta, Dumbledore quien también había estado en la celebración, llamo al rey a su despacho.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto preocupado.

-Claro que sí, pero nada malo muchacho –respondio sonriendo detrás de su escritorio- tu doncel vino a verme, se siente mal, le hice análisis y esta preñado de nuevo.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto Harry con tremenda sonrisa.

-Así es ¿Cuándo dejaste de cuidarte?

-Hace como dos meses.

-Pues ya hubo resultados.

-Qué maravilla, otro hijo.

-Fue tremendamente decepcionante no haber podido atender el parto de tu concubino, pero esta vez estaré al pendiente de todo.

-Se lo agradezco mucho.

-Ahora pasemos a la fecha en que lo montaste la ultima vez, hay que hacer cuentas.

_______________________________________

Esa noche, Harry durmió a Kala y después fue a su habitación, en donde Draco permanecía afuera, sentado en una tumbona mirando el agua de la piscina.

-Ya llegue cariño –dijo Harry feliz y radiante sentándose a un lado, en la misma tumbona.

-¿Y por qué tan feliz?

-Porque Dumbledore me dio la noticia más feliz de mi vida... bueno, una de las más felices.

-¿Y qué te dijo? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Draco, estás preñado otra vez! –Exclamó abrazándolo, Pero después de unos momentos se retiro al ver la nula respuesta del rubio- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Y por qué te lo dijo a ti y no a mí? –respondio levantándose ante la extrañeza de Harry.

-Bueno, me lo dijo a mi porque yo soy tu marido –respondio alzándose de hombros- pareces molesto ¿qué pasa, no estás feliz?

-¿Feliz?... ¡Harry, no me preguntaste si quería otro hijo!

-¿Y por qué habría de preguntarte? –dijo sonriendo sin entender la molestia de Draco.

El rubio lo miró atónito y después se puso las manos en la cabeza mientras decía:

-No puede ser, eres un idiota...

-¿Por qué me insultas ahora? –pregunto molesto poniéndose de pie.

-¡Porque no me preguntaste, por eso! ¡Y no digas que no tenías porqué hacerlo, claro que tenías que hacerlo, soy yo quién los alberga en su cuerpo, soy yo quien lo pare!... ¿quién jodidos te crees para decidir por mí? ¡Y no digas que mi marido!

-¿Y entonces por qué diablos más? –respondio enojado.

-¡Eres un idiota! –exclamó dándose la vuelta.

-¡Ah no, ya basta de insultos! –dijo tomándolo de un brazo y haciéndolo darse vuelta.

-¡Suéltame! –respondio forcejeando- ¿acaso vas a pegarme de nuevo estando preñado?

Al oír eso, Harry apretó la mandíbula y lo soltó, por lo que Draco lo miró duramente antes de darse la vuelta mientras se sobaba el brazo.

______________________________________

Realmente Harry no entendía la molestia de su concubino, pues así era la vida en aquel país, las mujeres no decidían sobre nada, para eso estaban sus esposos, para cuidarlas, protegerlas y proveerlas de todo lo necesario, por lo tanto tenían el derecho de elegir cuando querían otro hijo y esas leyes y costumbres se aplicaban a los donceles... pero resultaba que su doncel no era como se suponía que debía ser, tal vez ese fuera el meollo del asunto, por lo que rascándose la cabeza, recostado sobre la tumbona en la que había estado Draco, exhalo un suspiro sabiendo ya que ahora debía lidiar con un asunto nada fácil, un asunto llamado Draco.

Por lo pronto se quedo recostado serenándose y dejando que los ánimos se calmaran adentro hasta las tres de la mañana, en donde ya no aguanto el frío y se puso de pie para entrar a su casa.

Draco ya dormía y él se sentó al otro lado de la cama, viéndolo dormir con la tenue luz de la lámpara de su buró; vio sus labios entreabiertos y su flequillo cubrirle los ojos cerrados en aquel momento... y a pesar de tanta contrariedad, sonrió al sentir todo el amor que ese hombre le inspiraba, aun con todos sus arranques delirantes, aun con su mentalidad liberal y esa rebeldía tan característica de él.

Suspiro sabiendo que aunque se sabía con todo el derecho de haber hecho lo que hizo, no resistía que su concubino se enojara con él, que su hermoso fénix lo mirara con enojo y resentimiento... lo amaba demasiado y deseaba verlo feliz a su lado, por lo que haría lo que fuera para contentarlo, un enorme esfuerzo que no conllevara tampoco darle tanta libertad, pues ante todo él era el rey y Draco su concubino.

Así que sin más que hacer por el momento, también se acostó a dormir.

________________________________________

.


	37. Capitulo 37

.

Al día siguiente, se despertó con Draco ya fuera de la cama, por lo que se levantó encontrándolo en el baño vomitando.

-Tranquilo... -dijo tomando una toalla y secándole la frente.

-¡Cállate, todo esto es tu culpa! –respondio dándole un manotazo y levantándose del piso.

Harry lo siguió hasta la habitación en donde lo vio sentarse en el lado de su cama y cubrirse la cara con una toalla, así que sin decir nada caminó hasta allá y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar enojado?... ¿no te alegra tener un pequeño más?

Draco no contestó al momento, se quedó con la cara cubierta un momento más haciendo a Harry dudar en si lo había escuchado o no.

-No me preguntaste –dijo finalmente descubriéndose la cara- como si mi opinión no importara.

-Claro que me importa, por eso no me gusta que estés enojado conmigo, sino me importara me daría igual.

-Pero ahora no quería un hijo, ya te lo había dicho –exclamó viéndolo, hablando sin agresividad, solo enojo, él también deseaba aclarar el asunto- Scorpius esta aun muy pequeño.

-Ya casi cumple dos años.

-¿Y eso qué?... Harry, no me preguntaste, no me tomaste en cuenta.

Harry suspiro antes de hablar, realmente hablar con Draco era muy difícil, era como intentar explicarle algo a una pared, pero tal vez ese sentimiento era el mismo que el rubio tenía.

-Mira... -dijo tomándole una mano a pesar de la actitud de Draco- para ti es difícil hablar conmigo, sientes que no te entiendo, y a mí me pasa lo mismo contigo, siento que no me entiendes, como que nos hablamos en otro idioma -Draco asintió en silencio, eso era exactamente lo que tenía en la cabeza- a veces me pregunto si realmente te criaste en este país, pues rechazas las leyes y la cultura por completo, como si fueras un extranjero.

Draco se quedó callado, era como meditar cada respuesta para no caer una de sus acostumbradas batallas.

-Yo... -dijo al fin, sin soltarse de la mano de Harry- a veces siento lo mismo, y creo que es como una vez me dijo Minerva.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Mira, todas esas leyes, nuestras costumbres y todo eso, yo las conozco, sé que el marido elige todo dentro del matrimonio, incluso cuántos hijos tener y cuando tenerlos; pero eso no me importaba porque no me afectaba a mi directamente, total, nunca iba a casarme, nunca iba a tener a un marido al cual someterme, así que las costumbres que rigen a las mujeres y a los donceles realmente me daban igual... porque yo antes no me sentía así, podía elegir, podía hacer lo que quería, ahora ya no.

Harry le soltó la mano y le paso el brazo por la espalda atrayéndolo hacia sí.

-Ya veo... -dijo sintiendo el cabello rubio hacerle cosquillas en la nariz al ponerle el mentón en la coronilla.

-Además ¿Por qué Dumbledore te dio el resultado a ti, si soy yo quien esta preñado?... maldito viejo, lo detesto, me trata como si yo fuera invisible.

-No es así y lo sabes.

-Sí, así es exactamente, además cuando te fuiste, tuve que pedirle permiso para salir a tu ministro ¿Cuándo yo tenía que pedirle permiso a un extraño para salir? –continuo sintiendo que la voz se le quebraba.

-Eso ya lo sabes y estabas manejándolo muy bien ¿Qué paso?

Draco ya no respondio, más bien ya no pudo porque si lo hacía iba a hacerlo con una voz gangosa por el llanto y no quería hacer el mas el ridículo.

-Vamos ¿Qué pasa? –insistió Harry abrazándolo ahora con los dos brazos haciendo que Draco comenzara a llorar con más ganas.

-¡No sé! –Respondió al fin entre hipidos- me... me siento muy sensible... hace unas se-semanas no me sentía así...

-Tranquilo, es por el embarazo –respondio besándole la frente.

-¿Por qué no me preguntaste? –dijo de nuevo con voz apenas audible mientras se encogía y se cubría la cara con la toalla.

-Lo siento, no pensé que te molestaría.

Draco ya no dijo nada, solo continuó llorando sintiendo con agrado el abrazo de Harry.

_______________________________________________________________________

Las semanas pasaron y Draco terminó aceptando su nuevo embarazo, además viviendo en el palacio, sus malestares eran más llevaderos que en el desierto, así que Harry dispuso que una sierva le ayudara a cuidar a Scorpius mientras el pobre rubio descansaba.

Pero no todo eran náuseas y mareos, pues había ocasiones en que las hormonas le hacían dar su brazo a torcer.

-Anda Harry, solo un ratito...

-mmm... no... -balbuceó Harry mas dormido que despierto.

-¿Qué ya no te parezco atractivo? ¿Con cuatro meses ya no te gusta mi cuerpo?

-Claro que si... -respondio dándose la vuelta sin siquiera abrir los ojos- pero me tengo que levantar a las cuatro...

-Antes nunca te negabas a tener sexo conmigo ¿Por qué ahora si? –refunfuñó dejándolo en paz y recargándose en la cabecera con los brazos cruzados.

Harry no tuvo más opción que abrir los ojos y mirar con resignación el techo de su cama adoselada.

-Corazón mío...

-Qué "corazón mío" ni que mis nalgas... -masculló acostándose y dándole la espalda.

Harry lo miró y sonriendo lo abrazó mientras decía:

-Es cierto que tuvimos sexo cuando apenas tenías unos dos meses de embarazo, pero la verdad me da miedo lastimarte.

-Sí claro.

-En serio Draco... mira, la verdad es que después de embarazar a Bellatrix, a Luna y a Pansy, no volví a tener sexo con ellas por temor a dañar el embarazo y siento lo mismo contigo, no porque me disguste tu cuerpo.

-Acéptalo, ya estoy barrigón y no te gusto así –respondio sin volverse.

-No es por eso, incluso Dumbledore me ha dicho que tu salud y la del bebé es muy buena, que no hay problema en que te penetre, solo que yo me abstuve para prevenir.

-Ajá... mejor ya duérmete ¿no que te estoy desvelando?

Harry sonrió y le beso un hombro.

-Pero si de verdad te sientes tan bien como dices...

-Sí, pero yo ya no quiero.

-Pero ahora yo si –respondio besándole el cuello y bajando su mano a su cadera.

Draco estaba enojado, pero los labios de su marido en su cuello le hicieron sentir un cosquilleo en su entrepierna, además estaba demasiado "ganoso" como para ponerse digno, así que se giro boca arriba y le paso los brazos por el cuello ofreciéndole sus labios.

Harry comenzó a besarlo de manera exigente, como si estuviera sediento de él y es que realmente así era, extrañaba tenerlo en sus brazos y hacerle el amor, extrañaba sus gemidos cuando lo penetraba y sus jadeos cuando llegaba al orgasmo, así que después de sus labios pasó a su cuello mientras le desabotonaba la camisa del pijama.

-Eres hermoso... -susurró cuando lo tuvo completamente desnudo, poniéndole una mano en su ya abultado vientre.

Draco sonrió viendo el amor y el deseo en los ojos verdes que lo miraban con intensidad, así que sintiéndose atractivo, se tomó el pene y comenzó a masturbarse ante la vista de su marido.

-Qué rico ¿no quieres que te lo haga yo? –dijo Harry tomándole la mano.

-No, mejor quiero que me des una mamada.

Sonriendo, Harry bajó y atrapo el erecto pene con su boca y comenzó un sube y baja que hizo a Draco gemir de satisfacción al sentir la húmeda y caliente boca de su marido; después de un rato Harry se retiró e hizo a Draco sentarse recargado en la cabecera, se puso de pie frente a él, con su pene justo enfrente de su rostro y el rubio sabiendo los gustos de su marido, abrió la boca para el moreno introdujera su pene y comenzara un mete y saca mientras él le sujetaba por las nalgas.

Después de un rato así, Harry se retiró y beso de nueva cuenta a Draco, quien seguía masturbándose mientras le chupaban y mordisqueaban los pezones, ya cada vez más sensibles.

-Voltéate y ponte en cuatro –dijo Harry en su oído.

Draco obedeció y ya teniéndolo así, Harry le separo las nalgas con las manos y comenzó a lamer su entrada haciéndolo gemir.

-¡Oh diablos, Harry!... –gimió recargando sus antebrazos en el colchón al sentir la lengua de su marido.

Harry sonrió al ver la pequeña y rosada entrada estremecerse, así que sin más se enderezó y después de colocarse un poco de lubricante, colocó la punta y comenzó a empujar.

-Oh...

Mojándose los labios y sujetando su pene, Harry empujo hasta introducirse poco a poco hasta tocar con su pubis las nalgas del rubio.

-¿Te gusta Draco?

-Sí Harry... oh si...

Sujetándolo de las caderas, Harry sacó su pene y volvió a meterlo, comenzando un ritmo lento que fue haciéndose un poco más rápido cada vez.

Harry levantó el rostro sin dejar de embestirlo, disfrutando enormemente penetrar una y otra vez el cuerpo caliente del hombre que tanto amaba, aspirar su aroma y acariciar su piel suave.

-Harry...

-¿Sí?... –respondio aminorando el ritmo.

-Quiero estar boca arriba.

Harry salió y lo ayudo a colocarse de espaldas, entonces le separó las rodillas y de nueva cuenta lo penetró, pero esta vez colocando sus manos a sus costados para no aplastarlo y teniendo su rostro frente a frente.

Harry lo veía arrugar la nariz con cada penetración, pero sabía que no estaba lastimándolo, además adoraba ver su rostro sudoroso y sus labios entreabiertos, jadeando mientras le hacía el amor.

-Mas fuerte... -dijo entonces colocando sus manos en sus hombros- házmelo mas fuerte...

Harry comenzó a penetrarlo con más fuerza haciendo temblar sus nalgas, lo vio cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño.

-Ya te duele ¿no? –dijo sin dejar de embestirlo.

-Sí, pero me gusta... hay algo en eso que me gusta... no dejes de... ¡oh!... ¡ah!...

Unas embestidas más y Harry se quedó quieto mientras empujaba su cadera con energía, eyaculando dentro de su concubino, quien también se corrió mojándole el vientre.

Después de un momento, Harry dio unas suaves embestidas mas antes de salir y jalar la colcha para cubrirlos, le dio un beso en los labios, lo abrazó y por fin ambos se durmieron.

________________________________________________________________

-Quiero dulce de higo... -dijo Draco bostezando mientras caminaba del brazo de Harry de regreso de las caballerizas en donde estuvo con su caballo blanco mientras Harry lo bañaba, pues con cinco meses de embarazo ya no podía montar.

-Ya lo oíste, ve por dulce de higo –respondio Harry mirando a Ron, quien cepillaba a su caballo en la casilla de enfrente.

-Pero Harry, no hay higos en esta época del año.

-De verdad que se me antoja mucho –exclamó Draco con gesto sufrido mirando a Harry y tocándose la barriga.

Harry entonces caminó hasta la casilla de Ron y le dijo tocándole un hombro:

-Pues consíguelo ¿no ves que se le antoja mucho?

-¿Y qué quieres, que siembre un árbol y lo haga crecer con una varita mágica?

-No te hagas el chistoso, ve a conseguir higos así tengas que voltear Hogwarts de cabeza –respondio frunciendo el ceño.

La expresión de Harry solo le hizo rodar los ojos, botar su cepillo y salir de ahí a conseguir los benditos higos.

-También deseo un baño con hierbas relajantes –añadió pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Soldado –dijo el rey a un soldado que pasaba por ahí.

-¿Sí, majestad?

-Ve a ver a Minerva para que le prepare un baño de hierbas a mi concubino y si no hay lo necesario, encárgate de conseguirlo –dijo sin siquiera mirar al hombre, pues estaba feliz mirándose en los ojos grises del doncel.

-A la orden, majestad.

-¿Algo más, mi pajarillo? –dijo pegando su frente a la de Draco y abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Sí, un masaje en los pies, me molestan un poco.

-Vamos a la habitación, yo te lo doy.

Sonriendo, Draco se dejo conducir por su marido.

_________________________________________________________________

-¿Sabes Minerva? –Dijo Draco a la sierva, que había acudido a cortarle el cabello a sus habitaciones- ya tengo siete meses y aun me siento mal de que Luna me vea.

-¿Lo dices porque ella ya no es visitada en el lecho por el rey? –pregunto cortándole el flequillo.

-Sí.

-Ella ya no me habla de nada de eso, tal vez eso sea bueno.

-No lo sé, ella es dulce y siempre es amable conmigo, ya tampoco me ha vuelto a mencionar el asunto, pero cuando voy no deja de sobarme la panza... siento como que añora algo, no sé...

-Pues sí, pero de hecho está mucho mejor que muchas mujeres ¿no?

-Pues sí, eso sí, aunque no sé si eso sea suficiente –respondio exhalando un suspiro.

___________________________________________________________________

Esa noche, Harry despertó sobresaltado por los gritos de Draco.

-¡Ay un calambre, un calambre! –gritó dándole un manotazo al moreno, quien se levanto de un salto quitándole la colcha de un jalón.

-¿Qué pierna?

-¡Esta, esta! –dijo señalando la izquierda.

Harry comenzó a masajearle la pantorrilla ante los gimoteos del rubio.

-¡Ay me duele!...

-Aguanta, aguanta... -respondio sin dejar de masajear.

Estuvieron así por cuestión de casi cinco minutos, hasta que por fin el calambre cedió dejándole una pantorrilla adolorida.

-Bien, ahora caminemos un ratito –dijo Harry bajando de la cama.

-No quiero...

-Anda o te volverá a dar otro.

-No, estoy adolorido –refunfuño removiéndose el aquel revoltijo de mantas.

-Anda, solo unos minutos.

-No.

Harry ya se había acostumbrado a los achaques y malestares de su concubino, así que con paciencia lo jalo con suavidad a ponerse de pie.

-Anda mi pajarillo, es por tu bien...

Sin más remedio, Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación del brazo de Harry.

-Otra vuelta más.

-No, ya me cansé... quiero acostarme.

-Bueno, vamos.

-Mejor no, me canso de la espalda.

-Bien, entonces siéntate en el sofá.

Caminaron hasta el sofá y se sentaron, rato después Draco dormía con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Harry.

Al día siguiente, mientras Draco comía dátiles bajo la palmera, recostado en la tumbona, viendo a Harry nadar con Scorpius en la piscina, una sierva llegó con una charolita.

-Majestad, tiene correo.

-Gracias –respondio Draco tomando la carta que había en ella.

-¿Es de Pansy o de tus padres? –Pregunto Harry ayudando a Scorpius a salir de la piscina para colocarse de nuevo en la orilla- salta hijo.

Scorpius rió y dio un salto en la alberca comenzando a manotear feliz.

-Muy bien. Vamos sígueme.

-De Pansy, de mis padres recibí carta la semana pasada –respondio Draco sorprendido mientras escupía un huesillo.

-¡Vaya, que bien! Fue genial que le enseñaras a escribir, con esta ya son tres carta que te envía en un año.

-Sí, bueno voy adentro a leerla, ya me acaloré.

Draco se levantó lentamente y se dirigió con paso tranquilo al interior de la casa; se subió a la cama y se recargó en la cabecera para abrir el sobre, pero lo que encontró dentro lo hizo fruncir el ceño con extrañeza, pues dentro había otro sobre, pero con otro nombre escrito en él.

-¿Y esto? –pensó abriéndolo.

________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto, en el área de concubinas, Luna recibía una carta también.

-Es genial saber leer –dijo Luna emocionada a Minerva mientras la abría- no pensé que nos fuera a ser de tanta utilidad.

-¿Y que cuenta? –preguntó la sierva sonriendo mientras peinaba los negros cabellos de Adab.

Luna no contestó, solo comenzó a leer sonriendo para después abrir tremendos ojos.

-¡Por el profeta Merlín!

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunto Minerva espantada por la expresión de la concubina.

-Es Pansy... -respondio mirándola fijo- ¡Se va a casar!

____________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto, Draco abría el sobre que estaba dentro del otro sobre con el nombre de "Blaise" y comenzó a leer.

"Querido amigo, como está prohibido que recibas correspondencia de otro hombre que no sea tu marido, tuve que enviarte esta carta con el nombre de Pansy, y lo hago para contarte lo que me está sucediendo y principalmente lo que va a suceder... amigo mío, voy a casarme y lo haré con la mujer más maravillosa de todo Hogwarts, lo haré con Pansy, la ex concubina del rey.

-¿¡Qué?! –exclamó enderezándose.

"Cómo sabes, fui encomendado por el rey para cuidar a su hija y con eso, también a su madre, pues bueno, para no hacerte el cuento largo, poco a poco fui conociéndola y ella a mí y sin poder evitarlo me enamoré, y tuve la gran fortuna de que ella se enamorara de mí; oh Draco, estoy tan feliz que le prometí no tomar nunca una segunda esposa, ella me basta y me sobra para llenar mi mundo, así que le propuse matrimonio y aceptó, así que quiero que asistas a mi boda que se llevara a cabo en Slytherin, sé que tu embarazo ya está muy avanzado, así que si no puedes yo entenderé, pero me haría muy feliz que pudieras acompañarme en el día más importante de mi vida; ya le enviamos la invitación al rey, así que espero verte pronto por aquí"

______________________________________________________________________

"Querida Luna, quiero contarte lo maravillosa que es mi vida ahora, no digo que es perfecta pues problemas siempre habrá, pero quiero que sepas ¡que estoy enamorada! Enamorada de un hombre que me ama solo a mí y que me hace sentir la mujer más valiosa del mundo y voy a casarme con él; aunque bueno, de hecho soy valiosa y merezco ser feliz, eso me costó entenderlo pero al fin lo hice, pero también entendí que debo luchar por mi felicidad pues nadie más lo hará por mí.

El hombre al que uniré mi vida es el capitán encomendado a la seguridad de Baasima, el soldado Blaise Zabini, un hombre maravilloso que ha prometido no tener más esposa que yo ¿lo entiendes Luna? ¡Un hombre cuyo corazón en solo mío! Tal como lo exigió Draco y ahora lo entiendo, no se puede compartir el amor y por eso admiro a ese fénix que lucho por tener el nido para él solo y lo logró.... ¿y tú, mi querida hermana? ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida? Como mujeres merecemos tener una vida plena y feliz, yo me arriesgue sin saber que pasaría y mira, a pesar de todo lo que se veía, el riesgo valió la pena; por eso quiero que el día de mi boda me acompañes, quiero hacerte participe de mi felicidad pues eres parte de mi vida; espero que puedan venir, sería lo que completaría ese día tan dichoso"

Cuando Luna terminó de leer, las lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro, por lo que Minerva preguntó preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Luna? ¿La van a casar de nuevo?

-No Minerva... lloro de felicidad por mi hermana... -respondio sorbiendo la nariz- es ella quien ha elegido casarse, pero esta vez por amor... se ha enamorado y es correspondida.

-Por el profeta... -exclamó sonriendo- ¿Pansy va a casarse de nuevo y está enamorada?

-Sí.

-Oh gracias Dios... -dijo poniéndose las manos en la boca y con los ojos anegados de lagrimas- mi pequeña es feliz ahora... es feliz ahora...

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron ante la curiosidad de las niñas que escribían unas letras en un cuaderno.

_______________________________________________________________________

Después de nadar, Harry se fue a su oficina a trabajar un rato encontrando en su escritorio, la correspondencia del día.

-Veamos... -musitó tomando el montón de sobres, llamándole uno particularmente la atención- ¿Blaise Zabini? –pensó extrañado de recibir carta del capitán con misión en Slytherin.

Casi cayó de su silla al leer el contenido del sobre, pues dentro estaba la invitación para la boda de su capitán y su ex concubina.

__________________________________________________________________

-¡Pansy va a casarse con el soldado Zabini! –exclamó entrando a sus aposentos, viendo a Draco sentado en el sofá, con una sierva atendiendo al pequeño Scorpius que comía en ese momento.

-Sí, ya lo sé, me lo dijo en la carta que me envió.

-¡Por el profeta, es increíble!

-Sí, lo sé, casi me trago un hueso cuando lo leí.

Harry se sentó junto a él aun sin terminar de asimilar la noticia.

-Dice que es muy feliz ahora –dijo Draco tomándole la mano- que el hombre con el cual se va a casar, la ama tanto que prometió no tomar concubinas.

-¿En serio? –pregunto mirándolo.

-Ajá... es maravilloso ¿no crees?

-Sí, la verdad sí –dijo mirando el frente, con una débil sonrisa en su rostro- Pansy casada de nuevo, vaya...

-¿Entonces cuando partimos?

-¿Qué? –exclamó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Dijiste que te envió la invitación para su boda, es en dos meses, justo el tiempo de viaje.

-¿Estás loco? ¿De verdad piensas que vamos a ir estando tú así?

-¿Y por qué no? apenas tengo siete meses –respondio arrugando el ceño también.

-Blaise dijo en su carta que entendía si no podíamos ir por tu avanzando estado de embarazo.

-Oh vamos Harry ¿de verdad piensas que me perderé el día más importante en la vida de mi mejor amigo?

-Olvídalo, no iremos –respondio firme mientras se ponía de pie.

-Harry, se casa Blaise con Pansy, dos personas importantes para nosotros ¿de verdad quieres perdértelo?

-Obvio no, pero no vamos a viajar estando tú así.

-Pero me siento muy bien, solo los malditos calambres que no me dejan, pero por lo demás estoy bien.

-No, ya te agotas con demasiada facilidad.

-Pero no voy a ir cargando el equipaje como un camello, puedo ir en un palanquín, así viajé con ellos los últimos meses del embarazo de Scorpius.

-Olvídalo corazón, esta vez no me convencerás –concluyó Harry saliendo de la habitación.

Sin embargo Draco no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

_____________________________________________________________________

.


	38. Capitulo 38

.

Al día siguiente, Minerva fue a ver a Draco a sus habitaciones.

-Pasa Minerva –dijo terminando de vestir Scorpius.

-Oh querido ¿Dónde está la sierva que te ayuda?

-Scorpius es muy quisquilloso, solo deja que yo lo bañe, así que no tenía caso que ella estuviera aquí, la dejé ir a almorzar, pero también ha estado muy berrinchudo últimamente.

-¿Te enteraste? –pregunto con actitud emocionada.

-¿Lo de Pansy? –respondio sonriendo.

-¡Pa...! –grito Scorpius estirándose y retorciéndose en la cama mientras Draco intentaba terminar de vestirlo.

-Espera, ya voy.

-¡pa...!

-¡Espera, ya voy!

Scorpius comenzó a lloriquear ante el desespero de su padre.

-Scorpius, no llores ¿Por qué no te apiadas de tu cansado padre?

Minerva sonrió cargando al pequeño, que continuó retorciéndose hasta que mejor lo puso en el suelo y el niño prácticamente corrió a la habitación de al lado.

-¿Qué fue a buscar con tanta ansia?

-Un cubo con mas cubos adentro, se lo acaba de traer Harry y es la sensación del momento –respondió sentándose en la cama- entonces ¿Cómo ves lo de Pansy? Casi se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

-Mi niña está feliz, y yo lo estoy también, al fin un futuro feliz para ella.

-Sí y como mi amigo está incluido, es doble alegría.

-Sí... pero tanto Luna como yo estamos preocupadas ¿el rey nos dejará ir? Luna no le ha preguntado, espera que él vaya a decirle, pero dice que si en esta semana él no dice nada, ella le preguntará.

Draco torció la boca al escuchar ese tema.

-El no quiere dejarme ir.

-Por tu estado ¿no?

-Sí, dice que es peligroso.

-Y lo es, ya tienes siete meses querido.

-¿Tú también Minerva? Ya me cansé de decirle que me siento bien.

-Querido, soy yo, a mi no tienes que engañarme.

Draco se alzo de hombros y exhalo un suspiro de cansancio, después de todo la sierva tenía razón y él necesitaba quejarse con alguien.

-Sí, ya camino como pato y me duelen los huesos de la cadera, pero es aquí donde me duele más –dijo señalando su bajo vientre- es un dolor del hueso púbico que me tiene asolado, el bebé se me encaja horrible, con Scorpius no paso eso, me duele para sentarme, me duele para pararme, me duele cuando me acuesto, cuando me volteo... ya no puedo dormir bien y eso que apenas voy en el séptimo mes, no quiero pensar que va a pasar en el octavo.

-Ay querido ¿y así insistes en hacer el viaje? –preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, me siento capaz aunque no lo creas, pero de todo lo que te dije no le digo a Harry porque es capaz de encerrarme a piedra y lodo.

-Así que insistirás en ir.

-Ajá, así que dile a Luna que aun no le diga nada.

-De acuerdo.

Esa noche, Draco espero a Harry despierto, así que cuando el rey llego encontró a su concubino con Scorpius en brazos, sentado en el sofá.

-¿Por qué estás cargando a Scorpius? Ya está muy grande para que lo cargues así estando como estás –dijo quitándoselo de los brazos.

-No se quería dormir, estaba muy llorón y no quería estar con la sierva.

Harry llevo al niño a su cuna y luego regreso a la habitación soltando la faja de tela que tenía en la cintura para prepararse para dormir.

-Harry ¿podemos hablar?

-No, no podemos, ya sé lo que me vas a decir.

-Vamos Harry, no seas así –dijo levantándose pesadamente del sofá y caminando hacia él.

-¿Así como? –respondio quitándose la túnica y aventándola en una silla para luego sacar una pijama del armario.

-De verdad quiero ir a esa boda ¡de verdad, de verdad! –exclamó tomándolo de un brazo.

-Bueno si, lo entiendo, pero no estás en condiciones de viajar ¿Qué tal si te dan los dolores de parto en pleno desierto, qué harías?

-¿Parir?

-No te hagas el chistoso –masculló quitándose las botas.

-Ya parí en el desierto ¿recuerdas? Y no me paso nada.

Harry se detuvo solo para lanzarle una mirada seria y luego volvió a lo suyo.

-Harry, por favor... -insistió sentándosele a un lado de la cama, en donde Harry se había sentado después de quitarse el pantalón- sé que te preocupas mucho, pero no soy ni seré la primera persona en viajar por el desierto estando así, docenas de mujeres viajan así y dan a luz así; yo soy hombre, con mayor razón aguanto más que ellas.

-Sí, pero tu cuerpo no está compitiendo con las demás mujeres, además ya te cansas mucho.

-Harry he hecho todo lo que me has dicho, me he portado bien, obedezco en todo... bueno, en casi todo –añadió al verlo alzar una ceja- quiero ir a esa boda, no seas así.

Harry exhaló un suspiro mientras se mordía un labio con evidente indecisión.

-Haremos esto –dijo mirándolo- le preguntaré a Dumbledore.

-¡Ay no, ese viejo es como tú! –Exclamó alzando las manos dramáticamente- seguro dirá que no porque no quiere ni que me dé el sol.

-No, en serio, le expondré tus inquietudes.

-Pero...

-Eso o de plano no –interrumpió firme.

-De acuerdo, pero le preguntaremos ambos, ustedes dos son capaces de conspirar contra mí.

-Por favor... –exclamó rodando los ojos mientras se ponía el pantalón de franela.

-Promete que no le dirás nada en mi ausencia.

-No empieces.

-Harry, en serio.

-De acuerdo, no le diré nada a tus espaldas.

-Promételo.

-Lo prometo.

-Da tu palabra de rey.

-¡No seas ridículo!

-Harry...

-¡Esta bien, está bien, te doy mi palabra de honor que no le diré nada a tus espaldas! ¿Contento?

-Algo.

-Entonces ya acuéstate y deja de joder.

Muy obediente, Draco se levanto y se fue a su lado de la cama para acostarse como su marido había ordenado, no sin antes decir:

-¿Ya lo ves? Soy muy obediente.

_______________________________________________________________

Al di siguiente, Draco no se quedó acostado como de costumbre cuando Harry se levantaba, sino que se vistió y estuvo listo para cuando Harry iba a salir.

-No necesitas levantarte temprano para vigilarme, ya te di mi palabra ¿no?

-Es para estar listo cuando vayas a verlo ¿te parece si vamos ya?

-Oye, deja desayunar al viejo cuando menos ¿no?

Resoplando de impaciencia, Draco no tuvo más remedio que esperar; fue hasta medio día que Harry se desocupó y lo llamó para ir a ver a Dumbledore; y cuando Harry lo puso al tanto, el anciano miró a los hombres y entrecruzó sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

-Bueno, los viajes por el desierto en el séptimo mes no son recomendables si es que pueden evitarse.

-¡Ahí lo tienes! –exclamó Harry triunfante.

-Eso no se vale, usted está del lado del rey –dijo indignado- estoy bien de salud y además así es el estilo de vida de este país ¿Por qué tanta reticencia en que yo viaje? No es la primera vez, además se supone que para eso está usted, para cuidarme ¿o acaso solo iría de adorno?

-Es cierto que así es la vida de este país –respondio el viejo doctor- pero si no es necesario viajar ¿para qué arriesgarse?

-Pero es que eso es lo que ustedes dos no entienden ¡si es necesario viajar, se casa mi mejor amigo! Tengo que estar ahí.

Los dos hombres se miraron y entonces Dumbledore dijo:

-Bueno, es verdad que la salud de su majestad es buena y que de hecho está acostumbrado a la vida en el desierto, si viajamos con calma y las debidas precauciones, no hay inconveniente en que viaje.

-¡Ahí lo tienes! –exclamó Draco esta vez.

Harry se cruzó de brazos, no muy convencido, por lo que solo se levantó diciendo:

-Lo pensaré.

-¡En eso no quedamos!

-No quedamos en nada –respondio levantándose y saliendo del consultorio.

Harry iba camino a su oficina, realmente le preocupaba que Draco quisiera viajar estando así, sin embargo si era sincero consigo mismo, había habido muchas cosas que Draco ya no podía hacer y ciertamente el rubio había estado portándose en la medida de lo posible "correctamente" así que si le negaba el viaje, también estaría sintiéndose culpable.

Torciendo la boca tomó una decisión y esa misma noche se la hizo saber al rubio.

-Qué tal mi fénix ¿Cómo estás hoy? –Preguntó entrando a la estancia y dándole un beso en la mejilla; beso que Draco ni rechazó, pero que tampoco buscó responder- ¿pasa algo? –pregunto viéndolo serio y callado, como si no supiera el porqué de la actitud del concubino- bueno, como no quieres hablarme, no tiene caso que te diga que tienes mi permiso para viajar –añadió dirigiéndose al baño como si nada.

-¿¡En serio?! –exclamó sonriendo incrédulo.

Pero Harry siguió su camino como si nadie hubiera hablado haciendo a Draco removerse inquieto en su lugar intentando levantarse según él, rápido.

-Oye, oye, con calma –dijo Harry dándose la vuelta y viéndolo moverse con algo de dificultad.

-¿De verdad puedo ir? –preguntó tomándolo de las manos y mirándolo ansioso cuando por fin se levantó.

Harry sonrió al ver su rostro manchado por el cloasma gestacional, sus mejillas mas redondas y sus enormes ojos grises mirándolo con emoción.

-Sí, iremos a la boda de Zabini y Pansy.

-¡Hurra! –Exclamó abrazándolo haciendo reír a Harry- ¿Cuándo partimos?

-Bueno, hay que hacer preparativos, será una caravana grande, viajaremos muchos, así que calculo que en un par de días.

-Yo le diré a Luna, se pondrá feliz.

-Pero iremos con calma, si no llegamos a tiempo no importa ¿de acuerdo? –advirtió poniéndose serio.

-De acuerdo –aceptó dándole un beso en los labios.

___________________________________________________________________

Esos fueron días ajetreados, en los que un escuadrón en el cual fue incluido Gregory Goyle, se preparó para un largo viaje hasta el distrito de Slytherin.

-¡Qué emoción, nunca había salido de Griffindor! –exclamó Minerva emocionada.

-Entonces te dolerá el culo como no tienes idea –dijo Draco abanicándose mientras esperaban en el patio trasero del palacio- ¿Cuántas veces te has subido a un camello?

-De niña algunas veces, nada más.

-¿Y tú Luna?

-Yo solamente cuando viaje de mi distrito para acá, a mi boda con el entonces príncipe.

-Bueno niñas, prepárense para un viaje que les hará ver su suerte –sentencio levantándose al ver llegar los camellos con su palanquín- Scorpius, ven acá.

Harry llegó con las correas de dos camellos, una en cada mano y ayudó a Luna a montarse en uno y a Minerva en el otro.

-Gracias majestad, esta no es su labor –respondio avergonzada.

-No te preocupes Minerva.

La caravana compuesta por cincuenta soldados, cinco siervos y cinco siervas, incluida Minerva, el médico de la familia real, el rey y su concubina, sus dos niñas, su concubino y su hijo, iniciaron la marcha hacia el distrito de Slytherin, con mucha gente viendo con gran curiosidad a la gran caravana, pues nunca habían visto a la familia real salir completa en un viaje.

__________________________________________________________________

Draco estaba acostumbrado a esos viajes a pesar de su condición, pero Minerva y Luna no, así que la primera noche en la que se detuvieron para acampar, bajaron adoloridas del camello.

-Espérense a mañana –dijo Draco riendo.

-Claro, como tú viajas muy cómodo en el palanquín –respondio Luna tomando un té alrededor de la fogata.

-Ni tanto, pero no puedo ni quejarme so pena de morir crucificado –exclamó en voz baja viendo de reojo a Harry, quien abrazaba a sus dos niñas mientras Scorpius dormía en la tienda.

-Bueno, pero aun así es emocionante, nunca habíamos salido todos juntos en un viaje de esta magnitud... las niñas están felices de compartir con su padre de esta manera.

-Sí y creo que él también está feliz por eso –convino viendo al moreno reír con las pequeñas.

Los días siguientes fueron maravillosos para los hijos del rey, pues nunca habían estado tanto tiempo con su padre; Luna y Minerva no dejaban de platicar emocionadas de viajar juntas por primera vez; incluso Crabbe hablaba con Draco sin ningún problema a un lado del palanquín, lo que suponía un desahogo para el pobre rubio.

-Traes cara de empachado, no te sientes muy bien ¿cierto? –Dijo Goyle a Draco, quien iba acostado de lado en el palanquín.

-No... me siento muy cansado, así no me sentí la primera vez.

-¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente necio? Este viaje es solo por ti, creo que si le pidieras al rey que te bajara la Luna, te diría "¿y dónde te la pongo?"

-¿Te digo donde me la pone? –respondió Draco sonriendo.

-Cállate, eres un asco.

Después de reír, Draco suspiro y dijo:

-No te creas, no fue nada fácil convencerlo, además deberías estar agradecido, tú también estás aquí ¿no?

-No, yo de todos modos iba a ir, iba a pedir mis vacaciones, tengo muchos días acumulados.

-No es cierto, quedaste a cargo de la seguridad del área de concubinas, Blaise te recomendó, no te hubieras ido, te conozco.

Ahora quien sonrió fue Goyle, pues Draco tenía razón.

__________________________________________________________________

Cinco semanas después, todos descansaban en una ciudad en donde aprovecharon para reabastecerse y descansar un poco.

-El gobernador de la ciudad le ofrece su casa, majestad –dijo Goyle- la ciudad es muy pequeña pero tiene buenos hostales, así que usted ordena a donde vamos.

-Vamos a la casa del gobernador –ordenó Harry- sería una descortesía rechazar su hospitalidad, pero solo las siervas irán con nosotros, los demás ya saben qué hacer.

-Como ordene majestad –respondio Goyle sabiendo que una comisión se quedaba a custodiarlos mientras los demás descansaban en sus tiendas.

Ya en sus habitaciones, Draco estaba de pie recargado en la ventana.

-¿Y Scorpius? –pregunto cuando Harry entro a la habitación.

-Bien, ya cenó y Minerva lo está bañando, tu tranquilo, ya sabes que ella lo cuida bien.

-Cierto –respondio con una sonrisa que más bien fue una mueca.

-¿Y tú como vas? –pregunto acercándosele.

-Bien.

-Vamos, a mi no me engañas, te ves fatal.

-No, estoy bien –reiteró cuando él estuvo a su lado.

-Draco... sé que no quieres quejarte por lo que yo pueda decirte –respondio pasándole un brazo por detrás de la cintura- te conozco; pero oye... yo no te voy a reñir por nada, total ya estamos aquí, además quiero que sepas que puedes apoyarte en mí, no necesitas tragarte tus malestares, de verdad.

Draco no respondio, solo tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, pues realmente se sentía necesitado de mimos y atenciones que solo Harry podía darle y que sentía le echaría en cara si soltaba una sola queja.

Al verlo hacer pucheros, Harry lo envolvió en un abrazo que termino de romper a Draco, quien solo comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien –dijo sin soltarlo- ven, vamos a sentarnos.

-N-no... -respondio hipando- me duele...

-¿Qué te duele?... Oh sí, ya recuerdo, Dumbledore me lo dijo.

-Y también me duele aquí... -añadió colocándose la mano en el bajo vientre- el bebé se me encaja... dar un paso es una tortura...

-Bueno, estar de pie tampoco es una opción, ven te ayudare a acostarte.

-Es que tampoco puedo dormir bien... el solo cambiar de posición es... es...

Volvió a llorar con más ganas haciendo a Harry preocuparse todavía más.

-Oye, tal vez podamos quedarnos aquí lo que resta del embarazo, al gobernador no le molestará.

-¡No! –Exclamó levantando la cara de inmediato- falta menos de la mitad del viaje... no puedo quedarme aquí.

-Pero Draco, te ves agotado.

-No me importa... -dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la cama del brazo de su marido- no estoy tan mal como para no ir- solo ayúdame a bañarme, hace días que no tomo un baño como Dios manda.

-De acuerdo, lo prepararé.

Y rato después, sentado en un banquito, Draco dejaba que Harry le lavara el cabello mientras él permanecía rígido, intentando no soltar todo su peso por el dolor en su perineo.

-¿Así fueron los malestares con Scorpius?

-Algo así –respondio haciendo gestos mientras se removía en el banco.

-Lamento mucho habérmelo perdido.

-Sí, muchas cosas fueron así, también me dolía horrores para sentarme... pero incluso estando de pie el dolor está ahí.

Después de lavarle el cabello, Harry comenzó a frotar sus piernas y brazos con una esponja y el resto de cuerpo y cuando terminaron lo envolvió en una toalla y lo ayudo a llegar al cuarto.

-Me ha caído de maravilla –dijo frotándose el cabello.

-Espero que esta noche descanses algo, con eso de que partimos mañana.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Harry se dio cuenta de que su doncel intentaba hacerse el fuerte, así que decidió no mortificarlo más y dejarlo descansar.

______________________________________________________________________

-Draco, querido... ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? –preguntó Minerva mortificada, cuando se detuvieron a acampar.

-No te preocupes Minerva –respondio el rubio con Scorpius dormido en sus brazos.

-El rey me dijo que no quisiste cenar, debes comer.

-No tengo hambre, tal vez mas al rato, anda ve a dormir.

-Bien, pero cualquier cosa llámame ¿está bien?

-Sí, gracias.

Harry fue verlo rato después.

-¿Cenaste? –pregunto a verlo levantar la cortina de la tienda y entrar.

-Sí ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-No.

-¿Ni un té?

-No.

-Vamos Draco, debes comer algo.

-Comí en la tarde, así que no me atosigues ¿quieres?... además he comido bien, no me estreses con eso.

-De acuerdo ¿quieres que le lleve a Scorpius a Minerva?

-No, ha estado muy llorón y solo se calmó trayéndolo aquí, dice Minerva que así se ponen los niños cuando otro bebé viene en camino.

-Bueno, cuando quieras que me lo lleve, me avisas.

-Sí, pero me siento culpable de eso, es como si quisiera deshacerme de él.

-Sabes que no es por eso, es solo que no has podido atenderlo por tu estado.

-Harry...

-¿Sí? –respondio quitándose las botas para acostarse a dormir.

-¿Me darías un masaje en la cintura?

-Claro –respondio sonriendo.

Dejaron al pequeño a un lado cuidando de no despertarlo, y luego Draco se sentó y se puso en cuatro, por lo que Harry comenzó a masajearle la cintura, cadera y espalda.

-Oh que alivio... eso se siente bien –dijo el rubio con la cabeza gacha.

Después de un rato así, Harry se sentó y Draco se sentó entre sus piernas abiertas y se recargó en su pecho; la sola cercanía del rey hacía que se sintiera seguro y a salvo, por lo que con estar en sus brazos ya era una gran ayuda.

-Te amo Harry... -musito con los ojos cerrados, a punto de dormirse.

-Y yo a ti, mi hermoso fénix -respondio sonriendo.

_________________________________________________________________

-Pero estoy bien, ese viejo no tiene nada que revisarme –protestó antes de iniciar la marcha.

-Draco, él es el doctor, debe cerciorarse de que todo va bien contigo.

-No, el solo me ve como un logro en su carrera, sería el único doctor que ha atendido a un doncel.

-Pues será el sereno, el te va a revisar y se acabó ¿entendiste? –concluyó molesto mientras se asomaba y le hacía una seña a Dumbledore para que entrara a la tienda.

-Buen día majestad –saludo el anciano al entrar.

-Ni tan bueno.

El doctor no se dio por aludido y procedió a su revisión tomándole los signos vitales a Draco para concluir haciéndolo quitarse el pantalón.

-¿Y para qué tiene que verme "ahí"? –refunfuño enojado mientras Harry le ayudaba a desnudarse de la parte inferior.

Sintiéndose como el día de su examen de virginidad, Draco tuvo que aguantar el estar de nuevo acostado con las rodillas separadas, frente a su doctor.

-mmm ya veo... -musito Dumbledore viendo que le perineo de Draco estaba rojizo e inflamado, con una minúscula abertura.

-¡Eso duele! –exclamó cuando la presionó suavemente, para después palparle el vientre.

-Tengo un ungüento que puede serle de ayuda, no es algo que afecte al embarazo –respondio sacando un diminuto frasquito de su maletín- el rey puede ayudar a aplicárselo.

-Dígame cómo y lo haré –respondio Harry acercándosele.

Dumbledore puso un poco de una pomada cristalina en la punta de su dedo y procedió a untarla en el sensible perineo de Draco, quien solo se estremeció cuando el doctor presiono un poco.

-Listo.

-¿Eso es todo? –pregunto Harry tomando el frasquito.

-Sí, aplíquela unas cinco veces al día.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, creo que todo está en orden –declaro después de hacer anotaciones en un cuaderno- majestad ¿le ayudo a vestirse?

-Claro que no, para eso está Harry –masculló enojado.

El anciano abandono la tienda para que Draco se vistiera en paz.

-¿Ya ves que no fue para tanto? –dijo Harry vistiéndolo.

-Alucino a ese hombre, no me importaría que me revisara otro doctor, te lo juro... pero a él lo detesto desde que me hizo el examen de virginidad.

Harry solo exhaló un suspiro sabiendo que con su concubino no se podía razonar.

____________________________________________________________________

-Harry ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? –preguntó cuando el camello de Harry se emparejo con el palanquín y éste abrió la cortinilla para echarle un ojo.

-Falta una semana, mi pajarillo... aguanta un poco más.

-Me arde ahí... ¿me darías un poco de la pomada?

-Bien.

Draco estaba infinitamente agradecido y sumamente maravillado de lo paciente y amoroso que había sido Harry durante todo su embarazo; ni una vez se había quejado de sus antojos y malestares y en todo lo complacía solícito, incluso cuando había que detener la caravana para dejarlo hacer sus necesidades; pero era en las noches, cuando lloraba de dolor y agotamiento en los brazos de su marido, que ni una sola vez le echó en cara el viaje, que sentía que lo amaba más, pues solo él podía calmar sus temores y darle fuerzas al mismo tiempo.

-Oye amigo ¿y cómo va tu concubino? –Preguntó Ron emparejándosele con su camello- Ayer que le llevé la fruta que dijiste ni siquiera me vio feo, eso es raro... se ve muy cansado.

-Y está muy cansado –reiteró Harry acomodándose el turbante y el velo- estoy preocupado pero no se lo demuestro cuando estoy con él, de por si está asustado.

-¿Crees que este viaje fue buena idea?

-A estas alturas eso ya no importa.

-Solo faltan un par de días para llegar a Slytherin, ahí estará mejor.

-Eso espero.

_______________________________________________

.


	39. Capitulo 39

.

Llegaron a Slytherin tres días antes de la boda, siendo recibidos por Perseus Parkinson, gobernador de Slytherin y padre de Pansy.

-Majestad, es todo un honor –exclamó inclinándose cuando Harry bajo del camello- todo está dispuesto para su llegada, espero poder satisfacer sus necesidades como corresponde.

-Gracias señor Parkinson, deseo que sea a mi concubino a quien se le atienda primero, el viaje ha sido agotador para él.

-Y así será majestad –respondio haciéndole una seña a sus siervos para que se acercaran a guiar los camellos del concubino a su villa- si gustan seguir a mis siervos, toda su familia será atendida como debe ser.

Toda la caravana fue guiada a la villa del gobernador, por lo que las mujeres y los niños pronto estuvieron cómodamente instalados.

-¡Pansy! –exclamó Luna levantándose al ver a Pansy entrar a su cuarto.

Pansy corrió hacia ella y se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo, ambas llorando de sentimiento.

-¡Oh querida te he extrañado tanto! –exclamó la rubia con el rostro de Pansy entre sus manos.

-Y yo a ti... o Luna... -respondio volviendo a abrazarla- ¿Y Minerva?

-Esta en la otra habitación cuidando a Scorpius.

-¿Y las niñas?

-Con otra sierva, no quisieron quedarse aquí, quisieron ir a revisar todo el lugar de inmediato y a buscar a Baasima, ya sabes como son, parece que nunca se cansan.

Las dos se sentaron en la cama sin soltarse las manos.

-Luna, tengo tanto que platicarte...

-Te ves feliz hermana... -dijo Luna sonriendo mientras le tocaba un mechón de cabello- tus ojos brillan como nunca.

-Y es que soy feliz como nunca lo había sido –respondio sonriendo.

-¿Y tu padre, como reaccionó a todo esto?

-Uy ya te imaginarás... me abofeteó cuando le conté de mi divorcio, pues no hubo tiempo siquiera de enviarle una carta para avisarle; me tuvo encerrada por un par de días pero Baasima fue una gran ayuda, mi padre la adora y no tuvo más remedio que levantarme el castigo, pero estar ya lejos del rey, del palacio y de todo me ayudo mucho.

-¿Y qué hay con tu prometido? –pregunto sonriendo picara- ¡debes contarme hasta el último detalle!

-Oh Luna, Blaise es un hombre maravilloso.

-Cuéntamelo todo.

_______________________________________________

Al igual que las madres, las niñas se abrazaron felices de verse de nuevo, mientras Blaise hacía el intento de ver a Draco.

-Está descansando, lo siento –dijo Ron cuando recibió la petición de Blaise- pero le daré tu mensaje al rey para cuando esté dispuesto ¿te parece?

-Sí, te lo agradezco.

Pero con quien si pudo hablar fue con su amigo Gregory Goyle, quien junto con Vincent le daban la bienvenida.

-Blaise, cabrón de mierda ¿casarte con la ex concubina del rey? Solo a ti podía ocurrírsete semejante idea.

-Ya ves –respondio encantado alzándose de hombros.

-Tomemos un trago, lo merecemos –intervino Crabbe.

-Vamos.

_________________________________________________

Mientras tanto, el doctor de la ciudad visitaba al doctor de la familia real para ponerse a su disposición.

-Puede usar nuestras instalaciones médicas para el parto del doncel.

-Gracias, pero no será necesario, será atendido en la villa del gobernador –respondio Dumbledore.

-Bueno, pero si necesita mi ayuda puedo permanecer aquí estos días.

-No se preocupe, yo estoy perfectamente calificado para atenderlo.

Después de que el médico de Slytherin se fuera, Dumbledore regresó a su habitación a seguir haciendo anotaciones sobre el embarazo de Draco y es que realmente estaba emocionado y feliz de poder ser él quien atendiera el parto del doncel, pues ningún médico en todo el país de Hogwarts había atendido nunca un parto semejante.

Fue hasta el anochecer que Blaise por fin pudo ver a Draco, obviamente con su marido presente.

-Majestad –saludo Blaise inclinándose ante Harry.

-Adelante, te está esperando impaciente.

Blaise pasó a ver a Draco, quien se encontraba en la cama, recargado en la cabecera rodeado de almohadas.

-¡Blaise, hijo de puta! –Saludó Draco feliz de ver de nuevo a su amigo, quien se conformó con solo darle la mano- oh vamos, él no dirá nada.

Dudando tan solo un instante, Blaise termino por darle un abrazo.

-Estás enorme Draco –dijo sentándose en una silla junto a la cama.

-Sí, lo sé... creo que esta vez sí pariré un camello –respondió sobándose la panza.

-Te dije que yo entendería si no venias, te arriesgaste demasiado y lo sabes –dijo con gesto serio.

-No jodas tú también, me siento bien.

-Bien jodido dirás.

-No hablemos de eso, hablemos de lo demás... ¿Pansy, en serio? tienes que contármelo todo.

Blaise hizo un gesto que Draco entendió a la perfección.

-Harry ¿podrías ir a ver si ya puso la marrana?

-¿Qué?

-¡Draco! –exclamó Blaise escandalizado.

-No, no iré a ver si ya puso la marrana –respondio ceñudo- lo más que puedo concederles es irme a la otra habitación.

-Gracias –dijo lanzándole un beso.

Cuando Harry fue a la otra estancia, de la cual solo los separaban unas hermosas y traslucidas cortinas, Draco miró a Blaise de nuevo.

-Ahora sí, habla.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Draco? –respondio Blaise encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh no empieces con esas mierdas –replicó moviendo despectivo una mano- sufrí bastante en el camino como para que me salgas con eso, quiero detalles.

-Mas bien eres un maldito chismoso.

-Sí ¿y? quiero saber.

Blaise sonrió al ver a su amigo, con rostro cansado recargado en los almohadones.

-Bueno, pues sucedió poco a poco –dijo al fin- mientras las seguía a todos lados, viéndola todos los días y en todo momento, comenzamos a platicar y con el paso del tiempo esas platicas eran algo que llenaba gran parte de mi día y las disfrutaba mucho, hasta que me di cuenta de que las esperaba con emoción e impaciencia.

-Oh que lindo –exclamó con aire exagerado mientras hacía muecas de enamoramiento.

-Qué idiota –dijo Blaise riendo.

-¿Y qué es eso de que ya no tomarás otra esposa?

-Es cierto, no necesito a nadie más, ella llena mi vida –declaro con sencillez- ¿para qué otra mujer si con una me basta?

-Eres como mis padres –respondio sonriendo.

-Eso aspiro a ser, tu padre siempre me causo admiración.

-Pansy merece ser feliz, si la cagas con ella te patearé el culo.

-No lo haré... y aunque no me gusta que te hayas arriesgado así, que bueno que pudieron venir, aunque parece que dejaste media vida en el desierto.

-Me siento hecho una mierda, esa es la verdad.... Me duele todo –dijo removiéndose sin hallar acomodo en la cama- pero no podía faltar a esta boda, por Merlín que no –concluyó sonriendo.

-Pero me siento culpable ¿Qué tal si pasa lo de la vez pasada?

-Pero no pasó, además con nosotros viene ese doctor horrible.

-Draco, creo que lo mejor será que te deje descansar –dijo al verlo removerse de nuevo.

-No, no tengo sueño, de hecho ya no puedo dormir bien... Blaise me duele "ahí" horrible –añadió haciendo muecas.

-Rayos, lo lamento –respondio resignado ya a que Draco hablara de más.

-Pero ya casi –dijo cerrando los ojos y recargando la cabeza hacia atrás- pero bueno ¿ya todo listo para la boda, que dijo su padre, te aceptó? –añadió levantando la cabeza.

-Los preparativos están listos y su padre al principio puso el grito en el cielo, de un rey a un soldado ¿te imaginas?

-Sí, lo imagino... -respondio riendo- pero ¿y luego?

-Luego ella habló con él y la verdad vi una transformación en ella que hasta a mi me sorprendió, cambio su forma de ser... no, no su forma de ser –corrigió- sino su actitud ante la vida, es una mujer distinta a la que traje del distrito Griffindor, ahora es decidida y sabe lo que quiere.

-Qué bien, eso me tranquiliza, aunque aun no la he visto, ella merece ser feliz ¿y sabes que es lo mejor?

-Qué.

-Qué mi hijo nacerá en Slytherin, como yo.

-¡Oh es verdad!

-¿Y donde vivirán?

-Aquí por supuesto.

-¿En la villa de tu suegro? –exclamó sorprendido.

-No idiota, en Slytherin.

-Ah vaya...

-Desde hace tiempo mi padre me heredo unas tierras y desde hace algunos años llevo construyendo mi casa y me alegra haber tomado esa precaución pues es bastante grande y le he invertido mucho dinero, una casa digna de una princesa y no lo digo porque ella haya sido concubina del rey.

-Entiendo.

-Además mi padre decidió también heredarme en vida, ya ves que soy su hijo favorito –exclamó con orgullo.

-¿Y tu madre, cómo la lleva con Pansy?

-Mi madre la adora y aunque mi padre no esperaba que me casara con una divorciada y con una hija, está contento de que ella haya sido concubina del rey, suena feo pero es como un status.

-¿Y cómo la llevas con Baasima?

-Muy bien, es una niña muy inteligente y su madre y yo hemos hablado con ella.

-Me alegro tanto de que todo este saliendo bien ¿Y piensas seguir en el ejército? Ese trabajo es muy demandante y no creo que sigas asignado a cuidar de ellas, los demás soldados verían muy mal que te pagaran por cuidar a tu esposa.

-Sí, lo sé... yo también lo vería mal si viera a otro soldado hacer lo mismo.

-¿Y entonces, serás asignado a otra misión?

-Ese es el caso, no quiero dejar de ser soldado, Pero tampoco ya tampoco se trata de "quiero o no quiero"... ya tengo una familia y debo pensar en lo que más nos conviene todos.

-¡Vaya! ¿Acaso estás madurando? –pregunto burlón.

-Puede ser –respondio sonriendo mientras se alzaba de hombros- ya ves que negocios no le faltan a mi familia y me permitiría tener un lugar estable aquí... no sé, aun no lo decido, pero tengo tiempo, me han dado un mes de licencia.

-Bien, entonces buena suerte con esos planes, no será nada fácil decidir, lo sé.

-Dímelo a mí, pero bueno Draco, te dejo descansar, tal vez no puedas dormir pero relájate un poco, lo necesitas.

-Sí, no lo niego.

Cuando Blaise estaba a punto de retirarse, Harry salió de la otra habitación para acompañarlo a la puerta y también para otra cosa.

-Zabini, quiero hablar contigo, pero aquí no.

-Cómo ordene majestad.

Blaise se retiró dejándolo descansar; sin embargo rato después fue el turno de Pansy de visitarlo.

-Draco, que felicidad volver a verte –exclamó con ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No llores Pansy, pareciera que estás a un lado de mi lecho de muerte.

-Es que no pensé que volveríamos a vernos en estas circunstancias –respondio ella sonándose la nariz, sentada en la misma silla en la que había estado Blaise.

-Platiqué con Blaise y ya está advertido, si te hace infeliz vendré desde Griffindor a patearle las pelotas.

-Oh pues gracias –respondio riendo.

-Te ves feliz, eso te hace ver más hermosa –dijo él tomándole una mano.

-Sí, me siento feliz... ahora te entiendo Draco, sé que luchaste por lo que querías y desee lo mismo, desee ser amada como tú, luchar como tú.

-Y serás la única.

-Sí, lo seré... merezco ser la única dueña del amor de un hombre.

-Por supuesto.

-Draco, debes dormir –dijo metiéndole los dedos en su cabello rubio.

-Todos me dicen lo mismo –respondio cerrando los ojos ante la caricia- tengo sueño, pero no puedo dormir... serás la novia más hermosa –dijo mirándola mientras sonreía.

-Gracias.

-Oye, hace rato Harry habló con Blaise pero no me dijo de qué.

-Oh si, Blaise me lo contó, hablaron sobre Baasima, el rey sabe que ella convivirá todos los días con él y bueno, ya sabes cómo es.

-Sí, lo sé... o sea que Blaise morirá de la manera más tortuosa posible si Baasima sufre a causa de él ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-Típico de Harry.

-También debo decirte que tus padres llegaron y mueren por verte, Blaise les mandó la invitación, dice que los aprecia mucho y además sabía cuánto desean verte

-Genial... -respondio exhalando un suspiro.

-Sí quieres les digo que más tarde.

-No, puede parecer lo contrario pero la verdad deseo verlos, hace mucho que no lo hago y los extraño, déjalos pasar.

_________________________________________________________

El día de la boda, Blaise estaba arreglándose en la villa de gobernador en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Oye Blaise, arreglado no estás tan feo –dijo Goyle riendo al verlo acomodarse por décima vez la hermosa casaca de gala color azul turqueza.

-Cállate ¿no ves que no me queda?

-Te ves muy bien Blaise –dijo ahora Crabbe dándole la larga banda de color blanco que iba acomodada en los hombros- pero tienes el turbante chueco.

-¡Oh mierda, es verdad!

Los dos soldados se vieron entre si y luego comenzaron a reír ante el evidente nerviosismo de su capitán; pero el novio no era el único nervioso.

__________________________________________________________

-¡Por el profeta, estoy sudando como un cerdo! –exclamó Pansy.

-Niña ¿Qué cosas dices? –dijo Minerva acomodándole el hermoso velo bordado con perlas y diamantes e hilos de plata.

-Me muero de nervios, creo que ni en mi primera boda me sentí así.

-Tranquila querida –exclamó Luna terminando de abrocharle una de tantas pulseras de oro en su muñeca- tus tatuajes de henna quedaron hermosos.

-Mami te ves muy bonita –dijo Baasima viendo a su madre ataviada en su traje de novia.

-Gracias mi amor.

_______________________________________________________

Siendo aun temprano y siendo que de hecho el interés de Dumbledore no era estar en la boda, sino asistir en el parto, salió de la villa a buscar algunos ingredientes para medicamentos que solo se daban en Slytherin y que encargar por pedido salía más caro.

-Me ahorraré buen dinero si consigo estás cosas aquí –pensó el anciano de buen humor, lista en mano.

________________________________________________________

Pero el que no se sentía tan bien esa mañana era Draco, que para su espanto sentía una que otra contracción que sin saber cómo logró ocultar a Harry, quien se arreglaba después de haberlo ayudado a vestirse.

-No puedo arruinarles el día –pensó con la frente sudorosa- este bebé no nace hoy.

-En un momento traerán la silla de ruedas –dijo Harry acomodándose el turbante de color negro.

-Ajá.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo un poco acalorado.

-Bien, si sucede algo me avisas.

-Claro.

Se tocó el vientre y lo sintió duro, como cuando Scorpius estaba a punto de nacer.

-Al menos las contracciones no son fuertes –pensó mientras se secaba la frente.

Cuando fue la hora, Harry salió empujando la silla con un Draco mas callado de lo normal.

______________________________________________________________

El enorme patio de la villa fue arreglado para la boda, con un altar en donde un sacerdote esperaba a los novios.

-Nos toca aquí –dijo Harry acomodándose en los lugares preparados para ellos, viendo a sus hijas llegar casi al mismo tiempo acompañadas de una sierva que cargaba a Scorpius, pues Minerva y Luna estaban con la novia.

-Ahora no Scorpius –dijo Draco cuando el niño al verlo comenzó a retorcerse mientras le estiraba los bracitos.

-Ven hijo –intervino Harry cargando al pequeño, que insistía en que lo cargara su otro padre- ¿Qué le pasa?

-No sé, pero ahorita no estoy para cargar a nadie.

-Toma, ve a pasearlo para que no interrumpa la ceremonia –dijo dándoselo a la sierva.

-Sí majestad.

Scorpius comenzó a llorar cuando se lo llevaron, pero Harry sabía que era lo mejor pues Scorpius no quería que nadie más que Draco lo cargara y era más que evidente que el rubio no estaba de humor; y así todos los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

_____________________________________________________________

Cuando Dumbledore compro lo que necesitaba, inicio el retorno a la villa sabiendo que no debía ausentarse mucho tiempo debido a la condición del doncel del rey, por lo que apresurando el paso entró por una callejuela llamada "callejón Knockturn".

No conocía ese distrito, así que confundido le preguntó la dirección de la villa del gobernador a un par de hombres de aspecto nada confiable

-¿Viene a la boda de la hija del gobernador? –pregunto uno de ellos.

-Sí.

-Vaya, imagino entonces que ha de traer buen dinero.

-¿Cómo?

En un dos por tres el viejo doctor fue desvalijado recibiendo en el forcejeo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo caer sin sentido a un lado del callejón, dando la impresión de un ebrio dormido, y ya con su botín el par de ladrones huyeron de la escena dejando al hombre abandonado.

________________________________________________________________

.


	40. Capitulo 40

.

Cuando la novia apareció, a pesar de sus malestares Draco sonrió al verla, lo mismo que Harry.

-Se ve hermosa –dijo el rubio.

-Lo mismo opino.

Y cuando el novio apareció, Pansy sonrió radiante; la ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin ningún inconveniente, con Luna y Minerva llorando a lagrima viva cuando todo concluyo con un suave beso de Blaise a Pansy antes de colocarle el velo que debía llevar nuevamente como mujer casada, concluyendo todo con un fuerte aplauso de todos los invitados.

-Se ven muy felices... -dijo Draco secándose la frente sudorosa.

-Sí, vamos a felicitarlos.

-¿Ahora?

-Pues claro, nos corresponde felicitarlos primero y después a la demás gente ¿Por qué?

-Por nada.

-Draco ¿estás bien?

-Sí –respondio en un susurro.

-No me mientas.

-Estoy bien –dijo tragando en seco, pues justo en ese momento llegaba una contracción mas.

-No, tú no estás bien ¿Dónde está Dumbledore? –dijo volteando a todos lados buscando al anciano.

-Harry, vamos a felicitarlos, en serio estoy bien –insistió tomándolo de la mano- solo estoy cansado.

-No, nos vamos ya, busca a Dumbledore –ordenó a un siervo.

-Solo los felicitamos y nos vamos –exclamó apretándole la mano.

Harry exhaló un suspiro y aceptó; pero cuando estaban a un par de metros de los novios, una contracción más fuerte hizo jadear a Draco.

-¡Ah!

-¡Draco! –exclamó Harry acuclillándose ante él.

Eso llamó la atención de los novios, que corrieron hacia él.

-¡¿Draco, estás bien?! –preguntó Blaise acuclillándose también.

Pero Draco no respondio, pues el dolor de otra contracción le hizo apretar los dientes mientras tomaba la mano de Harry con fuerza y con la otra se quitaba el velo de la cara pues comenzaba a sentirse sofocado.

-Vamos a nuestra habitación –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y moviendo la silla- Dumbledore nos alcanzará allá.

Pero después de cinco minutos de espera en los que Dumbledore brillaba por su ausencia, Harry estaba hecho un energúmeno.

-¡No me importa dónde está, búscalo y tráelo aquí! –ordeno con gritos a Ron, quien salió corriendo de ahí a cumplir lo ordenado.

-¡Ay! –gritó Draco retorciéndose en la cama.

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien –dijo nervioso y asustado tomándole una mano.

-Duele... -masculló apretando los ojos.

Narcisa, Lucius, Luna, Minerva, Pansy, Blaise y sus padres, incluso los suegros del soldado esperaban afuera, también Crabbe y Goyle angustiados por su amigo; entonces la puerta se abrió y se asomó Harry pidiéndole a Minerva que entrara.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar majestad? –preguntó solicita.

-No lo sé... realmente no lo sé –respondio angustiado, caminando de un lado para otro- ¿Dónde demonios se metió Dumbledore?

-No lo sé majestad, pero todos los soldados lo están buscando.

-¡Ay!...

Harry corrió al lado de su concubino, que con los ojos anegados de lágrimas le tomó la mano.

-Duele mucho... -musitó- Harry, tengo miedo...

-No tienes porqué, todo saldrá bien.

-¿Y el viejo?

-Ya viene.

Pero Draco no era tonto y sabía que algo pasaba, así que apretándole la mano dijo:

-Trae a Blaise.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Qué traigas a Blaise!

Harry le hizo una seña a Minerva, que de inmediato se asomo afuera haciéndole una seña al soldado para que entrara.

-¿Sí?

-Blaise ayúdame... -dijo Draco sollozando al verlo- solo tú puedes...

-¿Pero qué...? –respondio asustado y confundido mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la cama.

-El viejo inútil no aparece ¡ah!...

En un instante Blaise entendió a lo que se refería y sintió que hasta el aire se le iba.

-Pero Draco... -balbuceó asustado- yo no...

-¡Ah!... –gritó haciendo que Harry le tomara de un hombro.

-Por favor, ayúdalo.

Bastó un momento para que Blaise se decidiera, así que respiró hondo y le dijo a Minerva:

-Hierva agua y tráigala aquí.

-¡De inmediato! –respondio la anciana saliendo de ahí.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? –pregunto Harry.

-Dígale a Crabbe y Goyle que entren.

Harry se apresuró y ordenó al par de soldados que entraran.

-¿Y qué hacemos Blaise? –preguntó Goyle presuroso acercándose a la cama.

-Nada.

-¿Qué?

-Es solo que necesito apoyo moral.

Los dos soldados rodaron los ojos al oír a su capitán, sin embargo sabían que lo que estaba pasando no era nada fácil, así que los dos se colocaron al otro lado de la cama y comenzaron a hablarle a Draco.

-Draco, tu eres fuerte, acuérdate que ya pasaste por esto.

-Pero duele igual... ¡Ay!...

Con ayuda de Harry, comenzaron a desvestirlo y a ponerlo cómodo, y al cabo de un rato llego Minerva con lo solicitado.

-La enfrié lo más que pude –dijo la sierva con varias toallas en el brazo.

-Bien -dijo Blaise arremangándose las mangas para despues lavarse las manos con ayuda de Minerva, luego destapó a Draco y comenzó a lavarle el área genital viendo en el proceso que de su abertura perineal salía el líquido cristalino que ya había visto una vez.

-Harry... -sollozó viendo al moreno.

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien- respondio tomándole la mano.

-Todo esto es tú culpa...

-¿Eh?

-¡Tú me hiciste este hijo!.... tú deberías sentir estos malditos dolores de parto, con un carajo...

Ante eso Harry se quedó sin saber que decir, pero no hubo necesidad de que dijera nada pues el rubio comenzó a apretarle la mano con fuerza ante la siguiente contracción.

-¡Uff!...

Así pasó cerca de una hora en donde Draco gritaba y maldecía cada determinado tiempo o más bien, en cada contracción; eso lo aprovechó Blaise para quitarse la banda de tela, la casaca y hasta el pequeño turbante para estar más cómodo quedando solo con una camisa de algodón, volviendo a echar otro vistazo a Draco.

-Blaise... lamento... lamento arruinar tu boda... -dijo todo sudoroso mientras sujetaba la mano de Harry.

-Nah, no te preocupes, ya me las pagarás –respondio el capitán viendo que el liquido transparente dio paso a un liquido con matices rojizos.

-¡Ah!...

-Ya no falta mucho –dijo palmeándole una rodilla- Minerva...

-¿Sí?

-Traiga una navaja desinfectada, la necesitaremos para cortar el cordón.

-En seguida.

Una hora más paso Draco entre dolorosas contracciones, hasta que Blaise noto lo mismo de la vez pasada.

-Draco, creo que ya es hora –dijo acomodándose entre sus piernas abiertas- cuando venga la siguiente contracción, puja.

-No... -sollozó el rubio.

-Anda, tu hijo quiere nacer.

-Yo lo sé, pero...

-Sé que duele mucho –dijo Harry hincado a su lado.

-No, tú no sabes nada...

-Anda Draco –continuó Harry secándole la frente- sé fuerte, por nuestro hijo.

Sabiendo que debía hacerlo, Draco asintió en silencio sin que las lágrimas dejaran de escapar de sus ojos. Y pronto llegó la ocasión de hacerlo, pues una contracción se hizo presente un par de minutos después.

-Eso Draco, con fuerza... -dijo Blaise arrodillado en la cama, con las manos entre los muslos de Draco, ya manchados de sangre.

-¡Ah!...

-Eso es, ya viene –exclamó viendo la coronilla de la cabeza comenzar a asomarse.

Draco sentía que prácticamente le partían la cadera y el mismo dolor le debilitaba, pero también sabía que no había nada que hacer, que su hijo debía nacer y eso dependía de él.

-¡Oh Dios!... –susurró cerrando los ojos.

-Animo Draco –dijo Crabbe- falta poco.

-Cállate Crabbe... -respondio el rubio sin abrirlos -¡Ah!

Pujó varias veces sin que nada sucediera, por lo que comenzó a desesperarse.

-Cálmate Draco y descansa un momento -dijo Blaise con firmeza viéndolo a los ojos.

Draco asintió confiando en su amigo como nunca lo haría con el doctor.

-Ayúdame Blaise... -musitó hipando.

-Eso estoy haciendo, confía en mí.

Pasaron un par de contracciones mas en las que no pujó, solo gimió aferrado al brazo de Harry.

-¡Mmm!... oh... Dios mío...

-Bien Draco, en la siguiente aspira por la nariz y puja –dijo Blaise poniéndole las manos en las rodillas.

-Sí... si... ¡Ah!

-¡Hazlo!

Draco obedeció, Pujo de nuevo haciendo que la cabeza de su pequeño comenzara a asomarse para volver a ocultarse.

-Lo estás logrando Draco, sigue así.

Draco tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas y sudor, por lo que Minerva le acercó una toalla húmeda a Harry.

-Vas bien mi pajarillo, sigue así –susurró Harry secándole el rostro.

En la siguiente contracción, Draco cerró los ojos y pujo con fuerza haciendo que una pequeña cabeza asomara de nuevo.

-¡Vamos, vamos! –dijo Blaise tomando la cabecita.

El cuerpecito del bebé salió por completo siendo recibido por el capitán Blaise Zabini.

-¡Sí, lo lograste Draco! –exclamó Goyle viendo al bebé fuera.

Draco respiraba entrecortadamente, sintiendo que el dolor desaparecía casi como por arte de magia con la salida de aquel cuerpecito.

Blaise comenzó a limpiarle la boca con un lienzo que le dio Minerva.

-¿Cómo esta? –preguntó Draco alzando la cabeza.

Pero Blaise no respondio pues el bebé no lloraba a pesar de haberle limpiado las vías respiratorias.

-Blaise, mi hijo...

Blaise comenzó a frotar todo el cuerpecito inerte, haciendo a Harry ir rápido a ver qué sucedía.

-Mi hijo... -dijo impactado al verlo inerte sobre la cama.

Pero Blaise no hacía caso, solo hacia lo que su instinto le decía, así que comenzó a dar suaves masajes en el pecho del pequeño.

-¡Dámelo! –exclamó Harry intentando quitárselo.

-¡No, Goyle quítame a este estúpido de aquí!

Goyle se quedó pasmado un segundo ante la orden del capitán, pues no era a cualquier persona a quien iba a quitar, pero sí de confiar en alguien se trataba, era en ese hombre de piel oscura que intentaba reanimar al pequeño, así que solo tardo un par de segundos en llegar hasta Harry y sujetarlo de los brazos para dejar a su capitán ocuparse sin problemas del asunto.

-¡Suéltame, te ordeno que me sueltes! –grito Harry forcejeando.

-Blaise... -sollozó Draco intentando levantarse.

-Tranquilo Draco, déjalo hacer lo suyo –dijo Crabbe sosteniéndolo con un brazo atrás de su espalda.

-Vamos, vamos... -musitaba Blaise sin dejar de masajear al pequeño, y al cabo de un par de minutos más, un llanto se dejó oír en la habitación.

-Oh Dios mío... -sollozó Draco apoyándose en Crabbe.

-¿Lo ves? Todo iba a salir bien.

Minerva le alcanzó la navaja y Blaise cortó el cordón, hizo un pequeño nudo con un cordel y lo envolvió en una manta para después acercárselo a Draco.

Goyle entonces soltó a Harry, quien en un par de zancadas llegó hasta Draco, quien sin dejar de llorar cargaba a su bebé en sus brazos.

-Hola bebé... -dijo sonriendo entre lágrimas- me diste un buen susto.

Blaise sonreía al verlos, solo entonces pudo exhalar un suspiro de alivio; después vio la bolsa aun dentro del cuerpo de Draco y comenzó a sacarla para terminar con aquello lo más pronto posible.

Las sabanas y mantas quedaron manchadas de sangre, lo mismo que el colchón, pero ya se ocuparían de eso después, por lo pronto y como pudieron colocaron ropa de cama limpia y arroparon al padre con su pequeño.

-Listo –dijo Blaise viendo a Harry recostado junto a Draco, ambos mirando embelesados al pequeño.

-Te deben una camisa nueva –dijo Crabbe viendo la blanca tela manchada de sangre.

Blaise se miró y vio que efectivamente su traje de bodas estaba arruinado por completo, pero no le importo, lo que realmente deseaba era que todo saliera bien y afortunadamente así había sido.

-Uff... -exhaló un suspiro mientras se desplomaba en una silla.

-Buen trabajo muchacho –dijo Minerva ofreciéndole un vaso con licor.

Blaise lo aceptó sabiendo que un trago le caería de maravilla.

-Sí, es el partero oficial del concubino del rey –exclamó Goyle acercándose y palmeándole la espalda.

Pero Blaise no tuvo energías ni siquiera para protestar, por lo que solo apuró su trago de licor.

-Avisaré afuera que todo salió bien –dijo Minerva.

Un rato después, Harry se levantó viendo que Draco y el bebé dormían y se dirigió a los tres hombres que conversaban en voz baja a un extremo del cuarto.

-Majestad... -dijo Blaise con una inclinación mientras tomaba su casaca y se la colgaba del brazo, listo para salir de la habitación.

-Una vez más... -respondio Harry sonriendo- una vez más te debo todo.

-No me debe nada, él es mi amigo –respondió alzándose de hombros sonriendo con sencillez.

Para sorpresa de los tres, Harry se acercó y lo abrazó para después decirle:

-Estoy en deuda contigo de por vida, cada vez que necesites algo, estoy a tu servicio.

-Oh... pues gracias majestad –respondio un tanto abochornado- bueno, nos retiramos, hay que seguir la fiesta y hoy hay doble motivo de celebración.

-Es verdad, disfruten y disculpen nuestra ausencia.

-Ah lo olvidaba –dijo Blaise dándose la vuelta, haciendo que sus dos amigos se detuvieran también- ¿Cómo va a llamarse?

-Para variar Draco dijo que él elegiría el nombre.

-¿En serio?

-Sí y no fue opcional.

-Sí, creo que sé a qué se refiere –respondio conociendo a rubio- ¿y cuál eligió?

Harry sonrió mientras decía:

-Su nombre será Malik, significa...

-Rey –interrumpió Blaise.

-Así es, mejor nombre no pudo escoger.

Sonriendo, Blaise terminó de tomar sus cosas y salió de ahí seguido de sus amigos.

______________________________________________________________________

Fue hasta el anochecer que el viejo doctor por fin apareció, con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y una terrible jaqueca.

-Lo bueno es que Blaise estaba aquí –dijo Draco dándole un biberón al pequeño.

-¿Cómo dice que pasaron las cosas? –pregunto Blaise.

-La verdad es que me desoriente y no supe a ciencia cierta qué camino tomar de regreso, así que entre a un callejón llamado "Knockturn" y...

-¿Entró al callejón Knockturn? –interrumpió mientras él y Draco se miraban sonriendo.

-Solo dos tipos de personas entran al callejón Knockturn –exclamó Draco.

-Sí –confirmó Blaise- los delincuentes y los estúpidos.

-Y ya sabemos que usted no es un delincuente –exclamó Draco a punto de la carcajada.

________________________________________________________________

-¡Es hermoso! –exclamó Pansy con el nuevo bebé en brazos.

-Y es rubio –dijo Luna sentada a su lado, con su mano acariciando el suave cabello que escapaba del gorrito- pero está dormido, no veo de qué color son sus ojos.

-Son verdes –respondio Draco adormilado- pero más claros que los de su padre.

-Es que los ojos del rey son únicos –dijo Pansy mirando embobada al nene- oh yo quiero uno.

-¿Un ojo del rey? –pregunto Luna riendo.

-No tonta, un bebé.

-Bueno, pues ya tienes marido, solo ponte a trabajar en ello.

-¡Oh cállate torpe! –respondio ruborizada ante la risa de Minerva, Luna y Draco.

______________________________________________________

La fiesta duro una semana, semana en la cual Draco se recuperó lo suficiente para poder salir de su habitación y estar presente en la última comida en honor de los novios y en donde el rey presentó a su hijo a la comunidad y después iniciaron los preparativos para emprender el regreso.

-Voy extrañarte tanto –dijo Luna abrazando a Pansy, en su nueva casa.

-Y yo a ti –respondio enjugándose las lagrimas- y ni que decir de las niñas... Luna, solo quiero decirte algo antes de que te vayas.

-¿Sí?

-Lucha por ti misma, por tu propia felicidad, lo mereces como cualquier varón, como cualquier persona.

-Gracias Pansy.

Y los amigos se despidieron una vez más.

-Draco, pórtate bien –dijo Blaise cuando el rubio ya estuvo acomodado en su palanquín, con sus dos hijos, pues Scorpius no había querido separarse de su padre.

-Yo siempre me porto bien.

-Ajá...

-De nuevo gracias Blaise, por una vez me alegro de la delincuencia de Slytherin... impidieron que ese viejo me atendiera.

-¿Y qué culpa tengo yo?

-Oh vamos, ya eres como un segundo padre para mis hijos –respondió riendo al ver la cara de horror del soldado.

-Zafo.

Draco extendió un brazo y Blaise se dejó abrazar sin importarte en ese momento lo que pudieran decir.

-Espero que no pase mucho para volvernos a ver –dijo Draco cuando los camellos se levantaron y se pusieron en marcha.

-Solo si prometes que no va a ser para atenderte otro parto –respondio antes de bajarle la cortinilla.

El regreso fue mucho más tranquilo para Draco, pues las molestias físicas que había sufrido anteriormente habían desaparecido casi por completo.

-¿De verdad te sientes bien? –preguntó Harry emparejando su camello.

-En comparación de antes, de maravilla –respondio con Scorpius jugando a su lado- tengo dolor de cintura pero tolerable y también tengo el culo dolorido.

Harry miraba embobado al pequeño Malik que dormía en brazos de su papá.

-Quita esa cara –dijo Draco riendo.

-No puedo evitarlo –respondio sonriendo- gracias Draco, por darme otro hijo sano y hermoso.

-Cuándo quieras, ya sabes –dijo con sarcasmo.

-De acuerdo.

El viaje se llevó a cabo sin contratiempos, por lo que dos meses después llegaron a Griffindor ante el júbilo de la gente al saber que el otro príncipe ya había nacido.

__________________________________________________________________

-¡Por fin en casa! –exclamó Draco en sus habitaciones.

-Sí, fue agotador –respondio Harry tomando de sus brazos al bebé.

-Dormiré por un mes –dijo dejándose caer en la cama.

-¡Pá! –lloriqueó Scorpius trepándose a la cama y subiéndose en su papá.

-Scorpius, ten piedad de mi –dijo Draco acariciando la negra cabellera de su pequeño.

-Todos queremos una parte de ti, mi pajarillo –exclamó Harry sonriendo- pero te dejaremos descansar, Scorpius ¿quieres nadar conmigo?

En cuanto escuchó eso, Scorpius bajó de inmediato de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta que daba al jardín.

-Con cuidado –dijo Draco a Harry, quien dejó al bebé en la cama mientras Draco se acostaba junto a él.

-Lo sé –respondio dándole un beso en los labios y saliendo de ahí para atender a su otro hijo.

___________________________________________________________________

.


	41. Capitulo 41

.

Días después, estando Harry visitando a Luna y a sus hijas en el área de concubinas y estando a punto de irse, Luna le toco un brazo diciendo:

-Mi señor ¿puedo hablar a solas por favor?

El asintió y fueron a la casa de Luna.

-Dime Luna ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto sentándose en un sofá.

-Yo... bueno, lo he pensado mucho –comenzó ella evidentemente nerviosa- pero sé que esto es lo correcto, al menos para mí.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, yo... lo siento, estoy nerviosa –añadió con una sonrisa titubeante.

-Solo dilo –dijo Harry presintiendo hacia donde iba aquel asunto.

-Yo... quiero el divorcio.

Harry no respondio, solo inclinó la cabeza sonriendo débilmente, realmente no le sorprendía aquella petición y más bien se preguntaba cuándo sería; el cambio en la vida y actitud de Pansy habían sido claves para la decisión de Luna.

-Yo lo siento –dijo sentándose a su lado, estrujándose las manos.

-Mi querida Luna, si pretendes iniciar una nueva vida, no puede ser con una actitud que pida perdón por todo.

-Lo siento... ¡Oh! –exclamó cayendo en cuenta de dicho.

-Está bien –dijo sonriendo, viendo que los mismos nervios de su concubina hacían que se portara así.

-No parece sorprendido, mi señor.

-Pues no, más bien ya lo veía venir; pero dime ¿Qué piensas hacer si te lo doy? Porque déjame decirte que no he dicho que si.

-Bueno... -respondio mirándose las manos- yo deseo lo que tiene Pansy... no es que desee un marido como ella, es decir... mi felicidad no es que sea un hombre, más bien lo que yo deseo es ese brillo que tiene ahora en su mirada, ese brillo de algo que la impulsa a seguir su vida con alegría y no por nuestras hijas, eso es obvio, sino por nosotras mismas, no sé si me explique.

-Sí, se a que te refieres.

-No sé si me vaya bien o mal, no sé si mi padre este de acuerdo en que yo me divorcie, no sé si me acepte de regreso en casa, pero esto es algo que debo hacer.

-¿Y Adab?... ¿piensas que dejare que te la lleves también como Pansy se fue con Baasima?

Luna miro el rostro serio de Harry y se hubiese mentido a si misma si no aceptaba que le dio miedo, sin embargo también estaba decidida a luchar por lo que quería.

-Sí mi señor, también deseo que mi hija me acompañe.

Harry exhalo un suspiro, preguntándose en qué momento sus mujeres habían comenzado a pensar por sí mismas.

-Déjame pensarlo –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Por supuesto mi señor.

__________________________________________________

Cuando Harry llego a sus habitaciones, le contó todo a Draco.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Bueno, ella es muy joven, tiene derecho a hacer su vida al lado de alguien que si la ame, aunque dice que ese no es el principal motivo por el cual me pide la separación.

-Sí, eso es lo mejor, que esa no sea la única razón.

-De hecho se lo daré, pues no quiero a nadie conmigo a la fuerza, el asunto es otro.

-Adab ¿cierto?

-Sí, se irían a Ravenclaw.

-También dejarías de verla como a Baasima.

-Solo me quedaría Kala y de hecho me preocupa que se quede tan sola.

-Pero no vas a separarlas ¿no?

Harry lo miró ceñudo, por lo que Draco alzó las manos diciendo:

-Sí, perdón, perdón, ya sé que odias que alguien más, especialmente yo, te diga qué hacer.

-Exacto, al menos ya me conoces.

Draco rodó los ojos mientras exhalaba un suspiro al tiempo que le cambiaba el pañal a Malik.

-Uy que maldito genio... -mascullo por lo bajo.

Harry salió de ahí para dirigirse a las caballerizas y montar a Hedwig, estuvo fuera por mucho rato, hasta que cayendo el ocaso, regreso al área de concubinas.

-¡Oh mi señor, no lo esperaba tan pronto! –exclamó Luna cuando lo vio llegar a su casa.

-Sí, sé que es aparentemente pronto, pero realmente no había mucho que pensar –respondio sentándose- Luna... es más que obvio que voy a darte el divorcio, no me gusta tener a alguien conmigo en contra de su voluntad; el asunto aquí es nuestra hija... quieres llevártela y dejaría de verla como sucedió con Baasima, pues aunque puedo verla cada que quiera, en realidad no es tan sencillo, pues está muy lejos y Ravenclaw lo está también.

Luna escuchaba atenta, intentando disimular su angustia.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry después de unos segundos- puedes llevarte a Adab.

Luna dejo escapar la respiración, que sin darse cuenta había estado reteniendo.

-Por el profeta... -susurró sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

-Y lo acepto por la misma razón por la que dejé ir a Baasima, es muy pequeña para separarla de su madre.

-Gracias mi señor –exclamó tomándole una mano y oprimiéndosela contra el pecho.

-Pero las mismas reglas se aplicaran a ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuándo Adab cumpla doce años, vendrá a vivir al palacio.

-Oh... bueno –respondio sacando un pañuelo para sonar su nariz- sé que esa fue la condición de Pansy y sé que no podré obtener mejor trato, así que con gusto aceptaré mi señor.

-De acuerdo, entonces mañana nos reuniremos con los ministros para llevar a cabo el divorcio.

-Muy bien mi señor, muchas gracias –dijo apretando de nuevo su mano.

Y después de eso, Harry regresó a sus aposentos, en donde Draco prefirió no preguntar nada.

_______________________________________________________

Una semana después, Harry se despedía de su hija, que en un mar de llanto abrazaba a su padre y no lo quería soltar.

-Ahora serás tú Ron, quien se encargue de cuidarlas.

-Déjalo en mis manos amigo –respondio Ron, quien con esposa y equipaje, también se mudaba como custodio oficial de Adab.

-Algo genial salió de esto –dijo Draco mirando a Ron de arriba abajo- dejaré de ver por aquí, caras horribles.

Ron apretó los labios sin poder decir nada, y Harry simplemente no hizo caso pues ya conocía a su concubino.

__________________________________________________________

Pasaron seis meses y Harry seguía trabajando como siempre por mantener un país estable en todos los sentidos.

-Harry, deberías descansar un poco, te ves agotado –dijo Draco masajeando los hombros de su marido.

-Mmm eso se siente muy bien –respondio cerrando los ojos con deleite.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, sigue.

-He visitado a Kala todos los días, Minerva dice que ya está muy bien, las primeras semanas se deprimió mucho al no tener a su hermanita con ella, pero el que tú mismo la visites todos los días la ha ayudado mucho.

-Sí, sabía que iba a resentir la partida de Adab y de Luna, por eso me esfuerzo en pasar más tiempo con ella; Minerva ahora es su madre y hace un magnífico trabajo.

-Sí, ella es genial.

-Bueno, ya debemos dormir, mañana tengo una reunión a primera hora con los ministros.

-¿Y en que trabajas ahora?

-No te lo había dicho hasta tenerlo listo.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto sonriente mientras se le sentaba en las piernas.

-Mi nuevo proyecto.

-¿De qué trata?

-Escuela...

-¿Escuela?

-Ajá... -dijo abrazándolo y besándole la mejilla- las niñas también tendrán derecho a asistir a la escuela.

-¿¡Qué?!... ¿en serio? –exclamó sonriente.

-Sí, mis hijas no serán unas ignorantes y aunque ellas estarían en una situación privilegiada pues serían educadas aun si existir esta ley, no quiero que sean las únicas beneficiadas con esto; será un trabajo duro pues es lo mismo que con la ley de bodas con niñas, la gente principalmente los conservadores, se opondrán, pero como ya lo había dicho anteriormente, esto será un trabajo que rendirá frutos hasta dentro de algunos años.

-Oh Harry, eres genial, te amo por eso –respondio abrazándolo.

-Ya lo sé –dijo riendo- y creo que merezco un premio.

-No lo negaré, será un gran premio.

Harry se levantó haciéndolo ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la cama en donde lo acostó para enseguida encimársele y besarlo mientras le metía las manos por debajo de la túnica.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Draco sintiera la dureza de Harry restregársele encima, por lo que comenzó a desnudarlo también.

Sin muchos miramientos, ambos se deshicieron de la ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnudos, entonces Draco se le sentó a horcajadas, abriendo las piernas y encimándosele mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y le daba un beso.

Cuanto adoraba Harry esa boca tan ladina que le hacía sentir que de un momento a otro le saldrían canas verdes, pero en momentos como ese no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Separaron sus labios solo para que Harry comenzara a besarle el cuello, haciéndolo sentir escalofríos, provocando que él también se pusiera erecto.

-Oh Harry... -musito sintiendo como el duro pene de Harry se restregaba entre sus nalgas.

Las manos del rey subían y bajaban por la blanca espalda, tocando sus omóplatos y enseguida las carnosas nalgas, las cuales estrujaba y acariciaba después, prolongando por un buen rato estos jugueteos pues al moreno le encantaba ese cuerpo, le gustaba saber que era suyo solamente, que Draco no se entregaba a nadie más, solo a él.

Sus manos abrían las nalgas de Draco y acariciaban alternativamente su tierna entrada, hasta que optó por acostarlo y abrirle las piernas para tomar su pene e introducírselo a la boca.

-Ah... -jadeo el rubio poniéndose las manos en la cabeza, sintiendo la boca de Harry succionarle el pene hasta hacerlo removerse en la cama- por el profeta, Harry...

-No seas profano, el profeta no tiene nada que ver en esto... -mascullo sonriendo para volver a chuparle el pene mientras le acariciaba los testículos con una mano.

Draco suspiraba y gemía de placer hasta que Harry dejó su pene en paz y comenzó a recorrer a besos la larga pierna, lo hizo girar para besar también sus nalgas.

-¿Quieres coger mi boca? –dijo Draco girando el rostro, sabiendo que eso que proponía era de las cosas favoritas de su marido.

-Sí.

Entonces se levanto y se hincó sobre la cama en tanto Harry se ponía de pie dejando su pene justo en su rostro; así que el rubio abrió la boca y Harry metió su miembro comenzando un mete y saca suave, sujetándole la cabeza mientras Draco lo tomaba por las nalgas.

El doncel levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, viendo con deleite el rostro embelesado de su marido mientras le hacía el amor a su boca; y con un mudo entendimiento entre ambos se corrió dejando que su blanca semilla inundara la boca del rubio, que tragó todo o al menos eso intento, pues un poco de semen escurrió por la comisura de su boca.

-Oh... -jadeó Harry recostándose en la cama mientras dejaba que Draco se acostara a su lado.

Pero el rubio lo hizo no para descansar con él sino para estar a la altura de sus pezones, pezones que comenzó a chupar y a lamer alternativamente mientras Harry se friccionaba el pene, dejándose acariciar por su concubino.

Draco sonreía al verlo hacer muecas permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la lengua que jugueteaba en su pecho.

-¿Quieres que te la chupe? –susurró en su oído.

Harry sonrió y sin que dijera nada, Draco se movió hasta llegar a su bajo vientre, acariciando los rizos negros de su pubis, luego tomó el pene que Harry seguía friccionando y se lo metió a la boca, dibujando con sus labios el contorno de la cabeza; luego lo metió un poco más para comenzar el sube y baja de su cabeza.

-Mmmm... Draco... tienes una boca maravillosa...

-Lo sé –respondio separándose un momento para enseguida volver a lo suyo.

Después de un rato así, Harry tuvo tiempo de descansar y recuperarse quedando totalmente erecto de nuevo, así que Draco lo dejó y de nuevo se recostó a su lado en donde comenzaron a besarse, beso en el que Harry mantenía sus manos ocupadas pellizcándole suavemente los pezones.

Luego dejo su boca y paso directamente a chuparlos mientras Draco le revolvía el cabello con las manos.

-Después de esto tú me vas a peinar –dijo riendo.

-¿Qué le haces, si tú no conoces lo que es un peine?

Harry rió con ganas y subió para atrapar su boca nuevamente, hasta que Draco se separó y le susurró al oído:

-Móntame ya Harry... muero porque entres en mí...

Harry no se hizo del rogar, se enderezó y lo acostó de espaldas, le separó las rodillas y se acomodó entre ellas, su posición favorita, pues así podía ver su rostro cuando iba penetrándolo.

Draco le rodeo el cuello mientras él acomodaba su pene, después comenzó a empujar haciendo que Draco arrugara la nariz.

-Sí... oh si... -susurró sintiendo como ese enorme pene le abría el culo.

Cuando Harry estuvo con su pene introducido en su totalidad, se quedo quieto disfrutando el estar dentro de su concubino, sintiendo ese calor rodear su miembro.

Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos, entonces Harry apoyando sus manos a sus costados comenzó a embestirlo.

-Ah... ah... ah... -jadeaba cada que Harry se la metía, hasta que comenzó a hacerlo con más intensidad haciéndolo gemir más fuerte- ¡oh!... ¡sí!... Harry...

Entonces Harry se detuvo y salió de él, lo puso de costado y le levantó una pierna, lo penetró de nuevo y comenzó a embestirlo otra vez.

Draco se detenía con una mano en el colchón, hasta que Harry volvió a detenerse y lo hizo ponerse en cuatro, sujetó sus caderas y se introdujo sin miramientos; Draco pegó su frente en el colchón mientras su cuerpo se movía con cada embestida de Harry.

-Oh Harry... móntame más duro...

Harry se enterraba con fuerza, viendo el ano enrojecido de Draco estirarse cada que lo penetraba.

-¡Ah!... ¡mmm!... Oh...

El moreno levantó la cara al hecho sintiéndose al borde, pero deseaba prolongarlo, deseaba seguir así, metiéndose en ese cuerpo caliente que temblaba entre sus manos.

-Harry... déjame a mí...

Harry se detuvo y se acostó boca arriba sabiendo que era lo que el rubio deseaba hacer; lo vio sonreírle y montársele a horcajadas, acomodando por detrás su pene erecto justo en su entrada.

-Anda, siéntate en él... -dijo el moreno acariciándole los muslos.

Draco comenzó a bajar penetrándose poco a poco hasta sentarse por completo en Harry, luego puso sus manos en su pecho y se levanto, comenzando una fricción que hizo a Harry cerrar los ojos de deleite.

-Sí... así... oh Draco... así...

Draco lo cabalgó un buen rato, deteniéndose a momentos y apretando las nalgas haciendo a Harry gemir, jugueteando con su propio pene y dejando también que Harry lo masturbara, hasta que se cansó de las piernas y entonces volvieron a la posición inicial, con Harry entre sus rodillas separadas.

-Mmm estás delicioso... -susurró penetrándolo de nuevo con fuerza haciéndolo jadear.

Ondulo su cadera, penetrando a un Draco que ahora se abría de piernas gustoso para su esposo, el rey de Hogwarts, y al cabo de un par de minutos, Harry se corrió dentro de su concubino siguiéndole éste instantes después.

-Oh... -suspiro Draco con su esposo encima, respirando agitado.

Harry ya había eyaculado dentro, pero aun así dio unas suaves embestidas para finalmente salir.

-Te amo... -Lo abrazó como siempre, jalando una colcha para cubrir sus cuerpos sudorosos y dormir.

_________________________________________________

-Buen día –saludo Harry al despertar el rubio, quien vio a su esposo ya bañado y vestido, listo para salir.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? –Dijo estirándose- Malik y Scorpius ya debieron haber desayunado –añadió viendo que eran ya las ocho de la mañana.

-La sierva ya los alimentó, así que me gustaría que cuando te alistes, vengas a mi oficina, quiero hablarte de algo.

-Uy que serio ¿de qué se trata?

-Allá hablamos, Severus me espera, nos vemos –respondio dándole un beso rápido y saliendo de ahí.

_______________________________________________

.


	42. Capitulo 42

.

__________________________________________

Siendo las diez de la mañana, Draco tocó en la oficina de Harry, encontrándolo solo.

-Hola.

-Hola, adelante.

-¿Muy ocupado?

-Algo... -respondio acomodando unos documentos antes de prestarle toda su atención.

-Y bueno ¿de qué querías hablarme?

Harry se levantó y lo tomó de la mano conduciéndolo a la amplia sala, para sentarse en uno de los mullidos sofás blancos.

-Scorpius ya va para los tres años y Malik para su primer año de vida.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora.

-¿Hora de qué? –pregunto extrañado.

-¿Cómo de qué, Draco? De tu coronación.

Draco abrió la boca sorprendido, pues ese tema lo había echado al olvido por completo.

-Severus y yo lo hablamos y ya revisamos el calendario.

-¿Y por qué lo hablaste con él primero? –pregunto molesto.

-Porque no te estoy preguntando, por eso –respondio sereno, sabiendo ya como era Draco y esperado esa reacción con anticipación.

-Pero...

-Draco, sé que te da miedo y de una vez te digo, que no tienes porqué.

-Yo no tengo miedo –respondio muy digno.

-Hogwarts necesita estabilidad.

-Ya le di dos príncipes ¿Qué más jodidos quiere Hogwarts?

-Bueno, estabilidad tiene, es cierto... pero aun así necesita dos reyes, no uno solo.

-Pero...

-Respeté tu petición de esperar.

-Pues sí, ya lo sé –respondio sabiendo que ya no había más caminos por donde eludir ese tema.

-Así que ya enviamos las invitaciones y la coronación será dentro de cuatro meses.

-¿Cuatro meses, tan pronto?

-Sí, será oficial, serás coronado como rey consorte.

-Pero... -balbuceó viendo a Harry levantarse- Harry...

-Ya puedes ir a ocuparte de los niños, eso era todo lo que necesitaba hablar contigo.

Draco se quedó como tonto sentando en el sofá mientras Harry regresaba a sus ocupaciones, por lo que sintiéndose como ido, termino por levantarse también y salir de la oficina.

_____________________________________________________

-¡Minerva, seré coronado dentro de cuatro meses! –exclamó niño en brazo, mientras sujetaba al otro de una manita.

-¡Oh que bueno, felicidades! –respondio la sierva bordando junto a Kala.

-¡Qué felicidades, ni qué mierdas! –Dijo dejando que Scorpius jugara con Kala- ¡Yo no quiero!

-¿Y por qué, si es tu derecho?

-¡Pues no quiero ese derecho!

-Mas bien te da miedo.

-Y dale con eso, Harry dice lo mismo.

-¿Y si no es eso, entonces qué es? Si prácticamente tu vida será la misma.

-Pues no sé, es que... -respondio dudoso mientras la sierva le daba un juguete al pequeño Malik.

-Draco, eso es lo único que falta para que todo marche sobre ruedas en este reino, Pansy está embarazada, Luna está feliz ocupándose de sí misma... y pues tú, querido, es hora de que enfrentes lo que te corresponde.

Draco suspiro desalentado, pues esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-Anda ¿no que eres un caballero del desierto que no le teme a nada?

-Nah... de caballero ya no me queda nada –respondio viendo a Minerva seguir bordando.

-No empieces, que no provocaras lastima, es tu deber y debes responder.

Por toda respuesta Draco torció la boca y suspiro.

________________________________________________

El tiempo pasó volando para Draco y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los cuatro meses pasaron volando y un montón de gente se encontró llegando al palacio para asistir a la coronación del concubino del rey.

-¡Por el profeta, me muero de nervios!

-Tranquilo hijo, todo saldrá bien –dijo Narcisa viendo a su hijo salir del baño sin siquiera haberse bañado- ya deberías estar bañado.

-Los cuatro gobernadores de los cuatro distritos ya están aquí –dijo Lucius entrando a la habitación- y siguen llegando los líderes de las ciudades pequeñas.

-Oh me muero... -declaro dejándose caer en la cama.

-Draco no seas dramático, es todo un honor el que seas coronado –dijo Lucius.

-Pues entonces que te coronen a ti.

-Aunque te pareces mucho a mí, dudo que el rey me acepte en tu lugar, además yo ya tengo esposa y una muy hermosa por cierto –añadió dándole un beso a Narcisa- así que mueve el culo y ve a bañarte.

Refunfuñando quien sabe que cosas, Draco no tuvo más opción que levantarse y dirigirse nuevamente al baño.

-Me voy Narcisa, el rey me ha pedido que le ayude a recibir a los invitados.

-Adelante querido.

Lucius salió encontrándose justo en la puerta y a punto de tocar a Minerva, por lo que la dejó pasar.

-¿Y Draco? –preguntó viendo a Narcisa sola.

-En el baño.

-¿Aun no termina de bañarse? –exclamó sorprendida.

-De hecho ni había empezado.

-Por el profeta Merlín, ese chico no cambia –respondio acomodando parte de la lujosa vestimenta en la cama.

Rato después el rubio salió exigiendo a las dos mujeres que lo dejaran solo para vestirse, más que nada por su madre, pues ser observado por Minerva ya no le causaba ningún conflicto; rato después las dos mujeres regresaron a la habitación viéndolo ya vestido.

-¡Por Merlín Draco, tienes la casaca al revés! –exclamó Minerva.

-Mierda, es verdad... -respondio quitándosela y volviéndosela a poner.

Ambas mujeres lo ayudaron a terminar de vestirse, por lo que al final, ambas lo examinaron de arriba abajo mirándose satisfechas entre sí.

-¿Y bien, como me veo? –preguntó con los brazos extendidos.

-Cómo todo un rey –respondio Minerva.

_________________________________________________

Harry se había arreglado en otra habitación para dejar a Draco más cómodo y sobre todo, para evitar sus histerismos; después había salido con Lucius y sus ministros a recibir a sus invitados, mostrando un rostro sonriente y amable todo el tiempo, sin embargo él también estaba nervioso, sin saber que haría Draco y sobre todo por ser un día largamente esperado.

Luna y Pansy y Blaise con sus respectivas familias estaban en sus lugares designados, junto a Crabbe y Goyle en un lugar especial, ellos dos por ser amigos de Draco a pesar de ser soldados; a los dos pequeños hijos del rey los cuidaban dos siervas, por lo que no había ningún problema con ellos.

Pronto todo estuvo en su lugar y solo quedaba esperar la hora indicada.

______________________________________________________

Antes de salir de su habitación, Draco se miró las manos, pintadas el día anterior con henna, con hermosos y elaborados dibujos, así mismo las marcas de su cara habían sido remarcadas con esa tinta a pesar de sus protestas, pero ese contraste con su piel blanca le daban un aspecto exótico y hermoso aunque esa belleza solo pudiera admirarla su marido por tener que llevar el velo.

-Es hora –dijo Severus tocando la puerta.

Draco inhaló y exhalo intentando calmarse, Harry confiaba en él y por ello se esforzaría en dar su mejor esfuerzo, así que se colocó el velo y salió de ahí acompañado de su madre y Minerva.

________________________________________________

Todo estuvo listo y Harry esperaba pacientemente a un lado del sacerdote que coronaría a Draco, no había visto su ropa y no lo había visto en todo el día, por eso cuando lo vio aparecer, literalmente contuvo la respiración.

Draco vestía una casaca roja, con bordados en oro y diamantes en el cuello, puños y frente de la casaca; incluso su velo tenía joyas incrustadas dejando ver solamente sus ojos grises delineados con khol.

Sus pantalones, sus zapatos, todo calzaba perfecto en él, haciendo que Harry sonriera satisfecho de que su concubino mostrara su belleza masculina ante todo el mundo a pesar de tener el rostro cubierto.

Draco tampoco lo había visto desde el día anterior y gracias al velo nadie se dio cuenta del gran impacto que la estampa del rey le había provocado.

Harry también vestía ricamente, con su ropa bordada en joyas, con sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes delineados también con khol y con una corona en su cabeza.

Cuando llego a él, el rey le tendió la mano y su concubino la tomó y finalmente inicio la ceremonia de coronación.

Nuevamente el sacerdote leyó todos esos fragmentos que leyeron cuando fue su primera unión con el ahora rey, con todas esas líneas del libro sagrado en donde reiteraban la posición sumisa que debía tener como doncel, frases que le hacían rodar los ojos y mirar discretamente a Harry, que a diferencia de la primera no estaba molesto, sino mas bien divertido al ver a su doncel hacerle bizcos al escuchar que "Los donceles correctos son devotamente obedientes y sumisos ante su marido"; el doncel le oprimió suavemente la mano sin una pizca de enojo, esta vez estaba enamorado de su marido y su marido lo estaba de él, tanto así que ahora dejaba de ser un simple concubino y ocuparía el lugar que le correspondía.

Después el sacerdote le colocó una corona sobre la cabeza recitando unas palabras que realmente no escuchó, pues estaba entre nervioso, emocionado y un tanto aturdido, solo reacciono cuando escuchó el aplauso de la gente que ovacionaba a sus reyes.

-¿Lo ves, mi fénix? –Dijo Harry en voz baja mientras permanecían de frente a la gente- la gente necesitaba un rey a mi lado.

-No hables, que estoy a punto del desmayo.

Harry sonrió y le apretó la mano en apoyo.

__________________________________________________

La celebración dio inicio y el banquete comenzó, tanto adentro con los invitados como afuera, pues comida y bebida fue repartida a la gente del pueblo para que celebrara junto a sus reyes.

Fue un día de locura y el agotamiento hizo que los reyes finalmente se despidieran al anochecer de sus invitados y se retiraran a sus habitaciones, en las cuales no estaban los dos niños pues en consideración a Draco, habían sido llevados al área de concubinas, junto con sus hermanas para dejar a los reyes descansar.

-Estoy muerto... de verdad que estoy muerto –dijo Draco desplomándose en la cama.

-Yo también, no puedo más... -añadió Harry tumbándose junto a él.

Después de un rato descansando con los ojos cerrados, Harry se levanto diciendo:

-Vamos a cambiarnos de una vez, así podremos descansar bien.

-Sí, tienes razón –convino Draco levantándose en contra de su voluntad.

Pronto se encontraron en pijama y acostados, listos para descansar de un largo y agotador día.

-Ven aquí, te necesito a mi lado –dijo Harry apagando la luz y abriendo los brazos.

Draco sonrió y se acurrucó en ellos, sintiendo que todo estaba bien ahora, que estaba en el lugar correcto y eso era entre los brazos del hombre que amaba.

-Te haría el amor con locura, pero me quedaría dormido encima de ti.

-Y te aseguro que yo ni me daría cuenta, ya estaría dormido para ese momento –respondio el rubio riendo.

-Te amo... -dijo Harry besándole la frente y luego los labios- te amo tanto...

-Y yo a ti... oh Harry, se solo para mí... -respondio recargando su mejilla en el hombro de Harry.

-Así será mi pajarillo, este nido será solo para ti, lo juro por mi honor –dijo acariciando con su dedo pulgar las marcas del rostro del doncel.

En medio de la semi oscuridad, Draco sonrió y se acomodó de nuevo entre los brazos del rey.

-Te amo... -susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

-Y yo a ti...

_________________________________________________

-¿Qué estarán haciendo? –dijo Pansy, en la que alguna vez fue su casa, aprovechando su estancia ahí para convivir con Luna, Minerva y los niños como lo hizo alguna vez.

-Cositas sucias –respondio Luna comenzando a reír.

-Niñas ¿Qué palabras son esas? –Dijo Minerva conteniendo la risa- menos mal que los niños ya están dormidos.

-Se veían radiantes –dijo Pansy- les deseo felicidad.

-Ya lo eran, pero les deseamos mas –añadió Luna.

-¿Viste como te miraba el amigo de Blaise? –dijo Pansy a Luna.

-¿Quién?

-Neville Longbottom, no paraba de mirarte.

-Y no lo culpo, soy bella –respondio la chica sonriendo- pero ahora no tengo tiempo de eso, mi padre abrió una pequeña escuela en nuestra villa y doy clases a las niñas.

-¿De verdad? –preguntaron ambas mujeres emocionadas.

-Sí y eso me hace muy, pero muy feliz, ellas me respetan y poco a poco voy ganándome el respeto de sus madres también, por ahora no necesito a un hombre a mi lado, me siento plena y con mi hija a mi lado siento que no me falta nada.

-Oh Luna, me hace tan feliz verte con ese brillo en los ojos que antes no tenías, te quiero mucho hermana –dijo Pansy tomándole una mano.

-Sí y yo a ti Pansy y tendrás un nuevo hijo al lado de un hombre que te ama.

-Sí y yo a él, la verdad nunca pensé enamorarme así.

-¿Y bien? –exclamó Luna sonriendo picara- ¿ahora si ya sabes lo que es un orgasmo?

Pansy rió sonrojada mientras Minerva y Luna la miraban riendo.

-¡Por el profeta, que cosas dices!

-No has respondido querida.

Pansy miró a las mujeres alternativamente antes de responder:

-Sí.

Y nuevamente las risas se dejaron escuchar.

-Tienes que contarme todo –dijo la rubia emocionada.

-¡No te lo contaré todo!

-Antes lo hacíamos –respondio tomando un dátil y echándoselo a la boca- hablábamos hasta del tamaño del miembro de nuestro esposo.

-Exacto, teníamos al mismo esposo, ahora no... pero el de Blaise es perfecto –añadió estallando en carcajadas.

Sonriendo y dejando a las chicas hablar, Minerva salió de la casa y camino hasta la palmera en donde solían reunirse antes a el tomar el fresco.

Pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido desde que el doncel fue descubierto y llevado ante el rey James y dado al príncipe Harry.

-¿Qué pasa Minerva? –preguntó Pansy llegando acompañada de Luna.

-Tomo el fresco de la noche... es una noche hermosa.

-Sí, lo es.

-Esta todo tan tranquilo –añadió Luna mirando la brillante luna en todo su esplendor- se siente paz ¿lo notan?

-Sí –respondio Pansy.

-¿Y cómo no habría de haberla? –dijo Minerva- finalmente esta aquí y va a quedarse para siempre.

-¿Quién? –preguntaron las chicas.

-¿Cómo quien, mis niñas? –respondio mirando sonriente a la luna- Pues el fénix del rey.

FIN

.


End file.
